The Evolution of Jazmine DuBois
by Friday Foster
Summary: A novella of Jazmine growing up and finding her own Juey is endgame
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except for my Oc's first chapter is just backstory.I plan on making this into at least 60 chapters.**

_Flashback_

"So what does it say?"Jazmine asked her father who stood in the living room of their home. Tom Dubois put the paper back in the manila envelope it was mailed in turning to see Jazmine behind him.

"It says exactly what I knew it'd say."Tom spoke solidly as if he had not been fighting nonstop with his wife of almost 20 years everynight for the past 2 nights.

"Emeryss,Is not my daughter."Tom said "And I've never been with Cristal-"Like the champagne."Jazmine interrupted a small smile threatened her lips in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Tom smiled"Yes like the champagne" Tom smiled at his shoes embarrassed that he has to go through great lengths to prove his innocence,(he's a prosecutor for Santa's sake!) to his wife and daughter."So now all you have to do is show mom and everything'll be alright. she 'll come back."Jazmine whispered the last part to herself.

"Yeah yes of course."Tom nodded walking from the living room toward the stairs and away from the truth they both knew Sarah Dubois just needed a reason to leave her loveless marriage. Cristal like the champagne showing up with a 14 year old girl claiming it to be Tom's daughter was just the straw to break the camel's back."What about her?"Jazmine asked referring to the girl who would be sitting on their front porch in the next few minutes as she was instructed to come everyday by her mother,Who never returned since that day,not even a goodbye hug to her daughter,unlike Sarah who cried and begged for Jazmine to follow her and called everynight to make sure Jazmine was prepared for bed.

Emeryss sat on the Dubois front porch like her mother said for the past two days promptly at 4:00pm and left at nine. The girl never said hello or goodbye. Where she slept Jazmine had no idea."She'll have to go with her mom."Tom said "Where is her mom?"Jazmine asked him knowing his answer.

"I don't know-Tom spoke suddenly realizing Jazmine reasoning"No Jazmine hun we can't possibly-

"Daddy she has nobody!"Jazmine spoke up for the girl she always wanted a sibling,sure she was 2 years younger than Jazmine but Jazmine didn't care she could teach her so much like how-"No Jazmine I'm sorry."Tom spoke again"Daddy this isn't right we can't just leave her,or else she'll turn out like Cristal and then you'd be prosecuting her for God knows what and-"Okay okay look just invite her in for dinner and maybe we can figure out just what exactly to do about this."Tom exhaled rubbing his temples

"Oh thank you daddy!Thank you she'll be like the little sister I never had!"Jazmine shrieked Tom seemed to want to argue but was cut off by Jazmine hugging him."Okay hunny I'm going to take a nap."Tom said before going into his office.

Jazmine knew he was going to drink his self into a stupor again That's all he did for the past two nights. Jazmine also knew she'd have to figure out what to do about dinner.

The leftovers were gone, So Jazmine went to the freezer for some chicken cutlets but they were frozen solid Jazmine took them to the sink and ran warm water over them and looked at the clock and it was 3:58pm Jazmine turned off the water and ran to the door and sure enough the skinny girl with long reddish creole looking hair and big scared blue eyes walked down the street trying not to step on the cracks. Even though Tom Dubois wasn't her father but whoever the man was he was definitely black.

Walking on her tippy toes in her light green glitter chuck taylors and purple courderoy skinny jeans that were too high around her ankles and a hoodie by Aeropostle her hair plaited in two side braids going into the back of her head into one braid She was smiling at the ground as if she were playing a silent game with herself. Jazmine stood on the porch and waited for her to approach the house when she got to the Dubois walk way she looked up to see Jazmine and the girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Jazmine. Afraid to move.

"Hi"The 16 year old said to girl who waved all 5 fingers from side to side and looked back down."You hungry?"Jazmine asked smiling sure she grew up from her 10 year old self physically but everything about Jazmine Dubois wasn't subject to change.

The girl nodded her head then looked to her feet."Come come!"Jazmine waved her inside when they made it inside the girl looked at Jazmine as if she was going to turn around and say "Psych!"Jazmine seen the younger girl follow close behind her almost stepping on the back of her shoes. She didn't close the door,Jazmine turned around and went to close it. Emeryss looked down."We keep the door closed."Jazmine spoke softly trying not to offend her.

"Sit at the table."Jazmine said to Emeryss who did as told."I was making chicken cutlets for us but I'm not to good at cooking dinner, breakfast is more my thing."Jazmine said. Emeryss didn't respond.

When Jazmine turned from the sink she seen the girl take out a naked dingy Barbie from her hoodie pocket. The dolls blonde hair was damaged and black in places but Emeryss smiled at it as if she seen a newborn baby."You like dolls?"Jazmine asked her nodded before rubbing the dolls hair from it's face like Jazmine intended to take it from her."I have alot of dolls."Jazmine said to Emeryss."Want to see?"

Emeryss nodded as if she was ashamed to do so."Follow me."Jazmine said walking up the stairs to her room. Emeryss gasped when they made it to Jazmine's bright pink bedroom, Her face couldn't hide her excitement as she smiled and looked around at the plushies in the room while Jazmine pulled the old toybox filled with her once beloved dollies out the closet.

Jazmine opened the lid and Emeryss dropped to her knees,her pale hand grabbing each doll and gasping and hugging them. This went on for an hour rubbing each doll and looking at them longingly and Jazmine watched intently until her stomach growled and she stood about to check on the chicken."I'm going to run downstairs and check on our food okay?"Jazmine said to her, The girl went downstairs to see the chicken still frozen she groaned and put it back in the freezer."Emeryss! I'll be right back okay!"Jazmine called on her way out the ran across the street to the Freeman house and knocked softly and waited.

When Huey opened the door he looked at her feet before moving his eyes up.

Huey Freeman had not changed much over the years he just looked and acted more like a 16 year old version of the old Huey. Time had been kind to his skin it never had break outs and gross bumps like others his age his deep maroon eyes still had that mysterious aura to them. His body was perfectly proportioned and his posture was always militant. A scowl always his accessory of choice.

"Jazmine."He said to her in greeting."Huey."She smiled slyly she feigned being flirtatious. With girls always throwing themselves at him, which Jazmine always thought was funny but he was never moved if Huey Freeman wanted to show you some attention he would but when he was ready and not a moment before.

The boy raised his brow as if to ask her what she wanted."Well I'm having a friend and we don't know what to do about dinner."Jazmine said " and since Mr. Freeman is such a good cook!"She spoke louder past Huey's head into the house where she could smell food cooking"I was wondering if-

"Oh ofcourse cutie pie!"Mr Freeman said walking behind Huey now opening the door wider."Huey! Quit being rude and go set two extra settings at the table!"Mr Freeman growled to Huey before plastering a smile and turning to Jazmine"You and your friend come right on over."

Jazmine smiled "Thanks Mr Freeman."He went back into the kitchen.

"Well if you'll excuse me."Huey said about to close the door.

"Huey wait ."Jazmine said Huey held the door."She's... different okay?"Jazmine said looking back towards her house."So can you make sure your brother is y'know...nice?" Huey stared at her before calling up the stairs."Riley! Jazmine has a slow friend coming for dinner so be polite!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes at his bluntness."Be right back."She said turning away.

When she made it back to her house Emeryss was still in Jazmine's room."Hey,We're going to eat dinner across the street okay?" Emy nodded and started sadly putting the dolls away."You can keep them out it's fine."Jazmine said

Emeryss stood and followed when they got across the street Jazmine led her into the Freeman home by her hand. The Freemans were already at the table.

"Everyone this is Emeryss,Emeryss this is Huey,Riley and Mr Freeman. "Jazmine said before sitting at the table. The younger girl followed her as if to sit in the same chair.

**"HELLO.I AM HAPPY TO HAVE YOU IN MY HOME. PLEASE SIT."**Mr Freeman spoke loudly at Emeryss motioning to a chair by Riley.

"Yo yo yo Rezzy Escobar."Riley shook the deuces at her.

Huey only stared at her. Emeryss was overwhelmed and looked at Jazmine to save her.

" 'sokay we're going to eat then we can go back to the dolls."Jazmine said hoping to soothe her it worked and Emeryss sat next to Riley with her head down.

"Damn what's wrong wit er can't handle herself like a lady when around a real nigga like me?"Riley said"Oh i get it i get it, the bitches shy round Young Reezy cus I be like-

"Riley shut your damn mouth."Huey said

"Yes, this young lady is quiet just the way I like it."Mr. Freeman spoke putting food on everyone's plate save Huey."You should take a pointer from her all that hippidy jibbidy bulljive, can't get no peace and quiet."

Emeryss grabbed her fork and tore into her food like someone was going to take it,her mashed potatoes were gone in a matter of seconds. She did a little jig in her seat when she moved on to the green peas. Apparently food and dolls made Emeryss a happy girl!

"Here,you want my green peas too?"Riley asked about to put his food on her plate.

"Mr Freeman this is a really good meal you prepared."Jazmine said

"Why Thank you cutie pie,you know when I owned a restaurant...

Mr. Freeman started talking and Jazmine listened but looking over at Emeryss and Riley and occassionally Huey.

This would be an interesting summer for Jazmine Dubois.

**Emeryss(Eh-mar-iss)Is not a main character she's in the story to add depth to my version of Jazmine in case anyone is wondering Emeryss has Agoraphobia which is is an anxiety disorder characterized by anxiety in situations where the sufferer perceives the environment as being difficult to escape or get help. These situations include, but are not limited to, wide-open spaces, as well as uncontrollable social situations such as may be met in shopping malls, airports, and on bridges. Agoraphobia is defined within the DSM-IV TR as a subset of panic disorder, involving the fear of incurring a panic attack in those sufferer may go to great lengths to avoid those situations, in severe cases becoming unable to leave their home or safe haven.(Wikipedia)**

**Next chapters will be longer. R&R please**

**I don't own Barbie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Another update today because I can and it was already typed**

**I own nothing.**

**Review! good or bad**

By this time Summer comes to a close 2 months later and school starts Tomorrow It'll be Jazmine and Huey's junior year of highschool Riley's freshman year and Emeryss's eight grade. Emeryss lived with Tom and Jazmine since the first night she stayed for Dinner. The girl got Jazmine's old room while Jazmine turned the guest room into her's.

She had been wanting something more mature and the guestroom had a connecting bathroom. Tom warmed up to the idea of Emeryss staying, he always said it wasn't permanent but he always made plans for her as if she was a member of their family He even started calling her Emy!

Emeryss was everything Jazmine wanted in a sibling polite and appreciative of everything Jazmine gave and taught her from old clothes to how to wear a barrette clip.

Cristal never returned but a Pimp named Slickback did show up with some paperwork like a birth certificate, school transcripts a social sercurity card and health records Emeryss Williams is her full name. Cristal gave birth to her when she was 14.

Tom never said he wanted custody of Emy but her never sent her away and he even got a clearance from the courts that she could stay but he's not her legal guardian.

Huey and Jazmine still went to their hill and talked.. well Jazmine talked. While Sarah called everynight and Jazmine even helped her unpack in her new apartment across town. Which Jazmine conveniently never mentioned to her father. Huey had driven her when he borrowed Dorothy one day. He had gone to the bookstore in town while Jazmine visited her mother. The divorce was finalized in July.

Cindy Caesar and Hiro hung around everyday of the Summer. And Emy spent most of her summer days playing with her new dolls.

"Okay well before school tomarrow we have to go to the Freeman's to go over somethings."Tom announced at breakfast putting eggs on Jazmine's plate then Emy's.

The girls still had on their pajamas. Tom had took to cooking and cleaning again this summer."Why?"Jazmine asked kind of wishing today could be a lazy sunday.

"You'll see pumpkin."He said kissing her forehead."Oh well can I get a hair appointment?"Jazmine asked smiling up at her father.

She recently found a hair salon that could do her hair it's owned and operated by an all black staff. Where she gets it deep conditioned and they take great care of it so Jazmine's hair fell in long golden spiral curls all over her shoulders and lower back She could wear a ponytail, a side part, a middle part, a bun however she wanted and she didn't have to straighten a strand of her hair it still had it's afro qualities it was just individually spiraled into long bouncy curls. For once Jazmine DuBois was completely proud and satisfied with her hair

"Sure why not?"Tom said sitting down at the table."Call Yvonne and make an appointment for today."

"And glasses? "Emy asked from her plate. When Tom took her to the eye doctor Emy found out she needed glasses, The order was suppose to arrive before school.

"And glasses."Tom smiled at the girl.

After breakfast they all headed to the Freemans Jazmine and Emy were gonna cross the street but seen Tom going to the car.

"Are we going to drive?"Jazmine asked.I mean she said she wanted a lazy sunday but this was too lazy."Yeah."Tom said closing the door. Emy ran to the backseat and got in. Jazmine followed.

No point in getting shotgun.

When they got across the street to the Freeman's Emy ran to the door and Robert opened the door she walked past him to look for Riley.

Jazmine and Tom followed."Hi Mr Freeman"Jazmine said"Hello Robert."Tom said

"Boys! The Duboises are here!"Robert Freeman yelled.

Huey was sitting on the couch when the Dubois arrived he wore a black t-shirt and Khaki cargo shorts with his socks. He had probably been woke for a few hours Huey was always the earliest riser. Jazmine sat next to Huey and Riley dragged down the stairs in only a wife beater and his boxers.

Emy following him."Grandad what you wake us up so early for?"Riley asked his voice still groggy from sleep."I tried to wake you up,Emy got you out of bed."Mr Freeman laughed

"Yeah bouncing on my back!"Riley shot Emy a look but it softened quickly as he turned to sit on the couch and Emy followed. During the summer you'd always catch Riley and Emy together. No never romantic. But Riley was never hostile to her, Honestly everyone expected Riley to torment Emy because of who her mom is but he never did it.

He had grown up from his 8 year old self sure but Riley Freeman was Riley Freeman, and considering how he called girls who's mom could be a nun or doctor 'hoes 'it was rather surprising that he never tore into Emy for her mom actually being a..you know.

If Jazmine looked at the two she always seen they were talking but she could never hear. Not because they were whispering but because when Jazmine would get close enough they'd stop and Riley would call her a "nosey ass." but Emy would be actually talking and it was weird for Jazmine to watch from her porch. Emy only ever said words never full sentences to people outside the Dubois but she'd be talking and laughing at Riley who animatedly talked as normal.

When Emy was at the Dubois's or Freemans you'd never know she had a panic disorder. She was a normal polite well adjusted preteen girl in places or around people she was comfortable with. Cindy and Caesar noticed too. On Separate occasions and both responded differently.

Caesar: "She's normal at home?"

Cindy:"Damn I thought she was slow."

"Well now that we're all here"Tom started."I'd like to-

"Oh a niggameeting you coons plotting to destroy the Whiteman's neighborhood more than you already done did?"Ruckus entered the Freeman home.

"Ruckus how the hell you get in here?" Robert asked

"You left your door unlocked you stupid negro,You not smart like the whiteman,I personally make sure every white man in the area is protected from-

"Out. "Robert stood and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Get your colored negro hands off of me!"Ruckus shouted before being tossed out the house.

"Now as I was saying."Tom cleared his throat."The announcement I have is.."Tom took a deep breath."I'm giving Huey my car."

"What?"The group asked in unison

"Tom are you serious?"Mr Freeman asked"Yes."Tom said simply.

"Wait wait hol up so Huey gay ass get a new lincoln and I get what?"Riley asked"Riley you don't have a license,and Huey is the most responsible."Tom reasoned.

"Huey only got a provisional license and he can't afford it!"Riley pouted "He's right Tom."Mr Freeman agreed "And I barely finished paying for Dorothy."

"Robert it's already paid for,the tags everything I had it for a long time and I'll just add him to the insurance policy. All Huey will need to pay is his insurance monthly,I mean why not? He's a safe driver "Tom said "Even almost better than you. No offense I just want to get something different and instead of getting rid of her I thought why not give it to someone responsible?"

Mr. Freeman scratched his head "Well he is a safe driver and I don't like him using Dorothy all the time. "Robert looked at Huey "What do you think boy?"

Huey looked out the window behind the couch at the 2005 Lincoln Ls in the driveway then back at Tom who smiled.

"What do you say Huey?It's blaaaaack"Tom said jingling the keys

"I want it in writing."Huey spoke plainly"Deal."Tom agreed.

"Man! This aint fair!"Riley pouted.

"So Daddy what are you going to drive? "Jazmine asked

* * *

"A prius!"Riley laughed at the car in the Dubois's garage, when had he snuck that in?"Yeah it's good for the environment and it's futuristic!"Tom said as Him ,The Freeman's and Jazmine stood outside the garage watching Emy look in the car.

"Yeah futuristic!"Riley laughed holding his stomach"Tom Dubois the future of bitch kind!"He fell out laughing again.

"Hey!"Tom yelped offended

"Boy! stop laughing at Tom's bitch car!"Mr Freeman yelled Riley continued laughing"Okay I'm sorry you want me to put your purse in your bitch car for you?"Riley laughed again

Tom sulked. Mr Freeman growled.

"Wait wait I got it."Riley took a deep breath"Man of the future."He said in a deep announcer voice"Tom Du-bitch"Riley fell out again howling with laughter.

Mr. Freeman took off his belt and began his tyrade on Riley who laughed and ran while Mr Freeman chased him,Tom seemed sick in the face looking at the prius then back at the Lincoln, then at Huey,who only waved the paper in his face."Contract."Huey said walking away.

Tom sulked worse."It's okay daddy I like it."Jazmine said hugging her father.

"Really?"Tom asked hopeful"Yeah we both do."She said referring to Emy who was now pretending to drive.

"New beginnings then huh?"Tom said"Yeah."Jazmine said nodding.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Huey drove her to the hair salon.

"Do you like it?"Jazmine asked

"I guess it's cool."Huey said merging into another lane as he drove. The shop is in a different part of town outside of Woodcrest.

"Well I'm glad you got a car."Jazmine sat back in her seat listening to the news station Huey had on it was a guy named Cornel West talking about something Jazmine tried to ignore.

"Ugh are you going to ever play music in here? " Huey shrugged"If I want."

"If I want." Jazmine mocked to herself looking out the window the sun was starting to brighten. She managed to make an appointment for 2:30 Yvonne worked her into the schedule because she was 'her favorite client.'

"Are you ready for school?"Jazmine asked looking at Huey who shrugged."We're going to be Juniors. It 's exciting."Jazmine wiggled in her seat.

"I'm aware and I guess that is exciting...to a Jazmine."Huey said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes she didn't know what he meant and didn't dare ask. It would've given her a headache they pulled into the shop's parking lot, the girl looked at Huey before taking off the seatbelt. "Are you going to be here when I'm done?"

"I don't know" He said taking off his seatbelt and leaning his seat back a bit."Huey!"She yelled

"Yeah Jazmine damn."He said grabbing a book from the back. He hated yelling.

She smiled "okay be right back"When Jazmine went into the shop it was becoming crowded so she went to the front desk.

After sitting in the waiting area for 10 minutes the owner Yvonne stepped from the back. Yvonne is a fit black woman about 34 years or so And by fit I mean has big breast and wide hips,She looked like a mother but had no kids she does have a lot of nieces and nephews who occasionally ran in and out the shop. Jazmine loved talking to Yvonne about everything, Yvonne listened and didn't hold back about anything. Her laugh could light a whole room she always had a different hairstyle sometimes straight sometimes curly, but always nice she switched it up every two weeks.

"Jazzy! "Yvonne waved over the girl to the chair. "Now what I tell you bout scheduling ahead of time? I had to bunk a client so you can get seen."

"I'm sorry it's just I've been busy with Emy and stuff I forgot."Jazmine whined as Yvonne placed the cape around her neck.

"Mhm,Well I'mma let it slide can't have my Jazzy poo looking crazy on her first day of school."Yvonne said "So how is she adjusting?" "Fine." Jazmine said"She has to get her glasses today for her first day of school."The water running through Jazmine's hair was so soothing and relaxing she closed her eyes.

"My dad got a new car and gave Huey the old one."Jazmine said "What kind of car."Yvonne asked lathering Jazmine's hair in the shampoos.2 different ones to be exact.

"It's a prius."Jazmine said almost moaning it was so relaxing.

Yvonne laughed "yo daddy bought a bitch car like that?"She laughed again "I got to meet him." Jazmine laughed"He's the head prosecutor-

"Prosecutor? aw well I needs to meet him! "Another stylist named Janelle commented "I got a case coming up."

"For those parking tickets?"Yvonne asked rinsing Jazmine's hair of the shampoo.

"Bitch I don't know how you miss that big ass sign that says do not park on the corner of Monroe and Exchange. "Another stylist said

"What are you always doing over there anyway? "Yvonne asked

"Ed the third is what she doing over there. "The male stylist laughed. Janelle looked guilty as the rest of the shop howled with laughter.

Jazmine's face scrunched up and she tried to cover her ears in the running water as the gossip continued. She didn't need that visual. An hour later Jazmine was done. She thanked Yvonne,paid and set up another appointment then left.

Her hair was long and bouncy and she had it in a side part."Huey I'm back."She knocked on the window he was still reading with the door open and his foot out.

"Let's go."He said getting in and starting up the car. Jazmine instantly pulled down the visor and looked at her hair. Huey shook his head at her and pulled out the parking lot.

"Are you hungry?"Jazmine asked when she had sat back in her seat. Huey rolled his eyes,He knew what she was doing.

"What do you want Jazmine?"He sighed

When they got to the Mcwuncler drive thru Jazmine climbed over Huey to order. Then he pulled into the pay window and looked at her.

"Well he said it'll be $13.12"Huey said.

"Huey My hair."Jazmine whined meaning she spent her money."Damn it Jazmine."Huey sucked his teeth taking out his wallet and paying.

"Thank you."She smiled sitting back as Huey passed her the food with a disgusted look on his face."That'll kill you."He mumbled pulling into drive as Jazmine started on her burger.

"I know."She replied guiltily.

"Jazmine Jeez I just got the car and now you're going to spill stuff all over it."Huey complained.

"I'm not! God."She said eating a pickle off her burger."Here have a pickle."She said holding the end through her teeth and poking her face towards him.

"After it's been sitting on top of that dead cow or horse...no thanks"Huey said

"Huey!"Jazmine yelled

"I always wondered what happened to that pony Wuncler was supposed to give you."Huey shrugged

"Huey cut it out! That is not true!" She took a big bite out of it and opened her mouth to Huey."That's disgusting" he said reaching forward to turn on more of the news talk.

They arrived back on Timid deer lane 30 minutes later. "I didn't spill a lot jeez Huey."Jazmine yelled

Actually she spilled an entire shake That's why her dad never let her eat in the car actually she didn't even get to really ride in his car because her mom had a car and in all the years her father had the Lincoln she only rode in it 6 times.

"You wouldn't have spilled anything if you were careful!"Huey challenged.

"Shut up!"She yelled Huey parked and they got out.

"It's leather seating."Jazmine told him."So it'll be easy to clean." Huey growled"Well get cha ass to cleaning."He said tossing her some napkins from her food.

Jazmine crossed her arms and pouted fully intended on not doing a thing while watching him walk away towards the house."Jazmine!" Huey said without turning around.

"Okay!"She yelled at him. Stupid Freeman boy,Speaking of she looked over to see Riley shooting hoops in the Freeman driveway and Emy watching him with big eyes.

She had almost finished cleaning her seat when Cindy walked beside her.

"Why you cleaning your dad's car?"She asked loudly as usual.

"It's not my dad's anymore it's Huey's and-

"Wait,Your dad gave Huey his car?"She asked surprised "Yeah."Jazmine nodded."He drives that now." She said pointing across the street at the Prius.

When Cindy finished laughing. She turned to Jazmine "Ready for school?" she asked looking in Jazmine's milkshake cup trying to sip what was left.

Jazmine nodded yes. "Emy go tell Huey I'm done and to lock up. "Emy nodded and did as told.

"Man damn Jazmine she was suppose to be keeping count of my shots!"Riley yelled

"Sorry."Jazmine said turning around as the car doors locked from the starter remote Huey had in the house on his key. Emy emerged from the house and ran back to her spot in the driveway sitting cross legged style.

"Yo Rezzy Let's go one on one" Cindy said going over to Riley, Jazmine sat on her porch and played Angry birds on her phone as she looked over to see Huey leave the house and head in a familiar direction she followed instinctively.

When they got to the tree they sat and Jazmine started plucking grass with her fingers and thinking.

"You never told me you like my hair. "She said back at Huey who had his eyes closed. She started going to Yvonne a month ago on the day she debuted it to everyone they loved it and told her how nice it was while Huey just gave her a look. Not of disappointment like when she straitened it though, just a look. "Why do you care what I think?"He said not opening his eyes.

She turned back around and shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see. They were silent for the rest of the while about 2 hours and it was peaceful until Huey decided to stand and head back towards home.

She followed,the sun was starting to set as Jazmine walked behind Huey until they got to Timid deer lane.

She started to cross on her side of the street she seen Riley and Emy pulling the large basketball rim towards the backyard and Cindy heading home.

"It's nice." Huey said exhaling "Thanks" she said pulling a curl and they took off in separate directions."Jazmine, come on we have to go get Emeryss's glasses."Tom called going towards the car.

Jazmine got in the surprisingly spacious car on the passenger side. "Your hair looks great hunny,"Tom said

"Thanks daddy. "She smiled as he pulled out the driveway and pulled into the Freeman driveway to beep for Emy.

"We're going to have to get takeout tonight I had no time to make dinner, this case I've been working on is really time consuming. "Tom said as Emy ran to the backseat.

"It's fine Huey took me to McWuncler's earlier. "Jazmine said picking at her nails, her father raised a brow. Jazmine didn't notice

"Well that's fine. Emy are you hungry?"Tom said to the girl who was putting on her seat belt. "No thank you, I had a peanut butter sandwich. "She said.

When they got the eye doctor the receptionist got Emy's glasses and fitted them on her They were big circular and purple and kind of magnified Emy's big blue eyes.

She smiled at her reflection and turned to Jazmine. "Wow Emy those are pretty. "She said to her.

Emy smiled and looked at Tom and the receptionist. They both smiled when they left Emy skipped and read signs on the way out the office

Jazmine went into her room and Emy played with her dolls and didn't take off her glasses She even read the titles on a few of Dad's books in his office while he went over details for his case as Jazmine picked out their first day of school outfits. Emeryss's school transcript's said she was an A and B student who could read at a college level and do big math in her head in a few seconds.

Jazmine got out the shower and went to Emy's room who had already bathed and was putting her dolls in the box. "Goodnight Emy."Jazmine said

Emeryss got up and hugged her. She had gained weight since moving in but was still was skinny,Jazmine however had grown into her body her breast were high and her butt was perked up and round. Boys showed her alot of attention when it came down to that.

"Goodnight Jazmine. "Emeryss said getting into her bed.

Jazmine went and clicked on Emeryss's nightlight that practically illuminated the room.(Emy never liked the dark) And pulled up the door slightly.

She got into her own bed after telling her father goodnight and slept until the next day.

**Drama's coming soon bare with me.**

**Review? No? Okay =(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:This chapter is long but can someone explain to me Why I always have typos when I publish a story? I proofread more than ten times nigga!**

**YES! REVIEWS =)**

BlackPanthersMJ 1958-2009:You were my first reviewer! Thank you! And yes Huey and Jazmine will be together in the end,it's a process from them going from bestfriends to...you know more than that,it's Very very eventual.

Guest: Thank you!

Demani Hogan :Yes Huey got the Lincoln yay! because if it were left up to grandad Huey and Riley would still be 'Just doin it' in them nikes

Guest:Thank you as well! And yeah a sweet Riley is always refreshing.

**PS:Since I'm actually from Chicago and the streets I used in the second chapter are actually Chicago streets so there's a funfact.**

**ANURWAY...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Jazmine's alarm woke her up, she got up took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs. She smelled pancakes!

Emy and Tom were already dressed and eating.

"Hello pumpkin."Tom smiled over the paper.

"Morning daddy. "Jazmine said,She decided to wear a pair of khaki shorts and a flannel shirt with some gladiator sandals.

"Hi."Emy said eating her pancake she wore a pair of blue jean capri's and a shirt with stars on it and some sketchers.

"Goodmorning Emy."Jazmine smiled sitting down putting syrup on her pancake.

"Here are your backpacks."Tom said Sitting them at the door after they were filled with the school supplies."I'm heading to the office,Have a good day girls."

And with that he left,After breakfast Jazmine grabbed her big purse/backpack and walked Emy to her bus stop before heading to Huey's car right as he got in the drivers seat Riley was on his way down the stairs from the house eating a pop tart. Both stopped and stared at eachother then looking at the passenger door.

Jazmine and Riley both made a run for it. Unfortunately for Jazmine Riley made it to the door first.

"Haha get yo ass in the back!"Riley said crumbs all over his mouth.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and got in the back."Why are we leaving so early"

"I'm picking up Caesar too."Huey said pulling from the block.

Huey was dressed in a black Ralph Lauren polo and Khaki pants with a black belt and some black Jordan's ,Huey was always a fan of Jordan's he wouldn't say it because it made him sound like a nigga, but only the vintage ones, new versions of old shoes. he didn't care much about copping the newest ones though like Riley who had on a t shirt that read young and reckless on the front some blue jeans with a pair of air force ones and a snapback on his braids,the Freeman boys were in the 6's height wise. Huey 6'2 Riley 6'0 both didn't wear their pants big and baggy but never tight. Just nice fitted jeans. Cindy and Jazmine both thought it made their butts look good. Jazmine slipped and said that to Huey one day who didn't talk to her for hours.

When they pulled onto Caesar's house Huey beeped the horn then looked at his clock.

"Someone call him."He said

"Man all that money aunt cookie spent on that Smartphone and you never use it."Riley said but called none the less.

"He coming."Riley said hanging up.

They waited for Caesar to come out the house and when he emerged,adjusting his backpack he was dressed in a black and white striped vneck black jeans and black and white chucks his long dreads braided in plaits on the back of his head.

"Yooo,Dubois let you borrow the Link?"He asked getting in the backseat of the car.

When nobody answered him,Caesar got it.

"Yoooo Huey this you now? Aw shit we gon be-

"No we not.A car is for driving, Not for stunting or being flashy in."Huey said looking at Riley with each word.

"Nigga you...is gay."Riley said "Young Rezzy'd be like yo yo yo bitch get in ma cah and the hoes a be like...

"So Huey,"Caesar said talking over a still chattering Riley"Think we can pick up C-murph?"

"No."Huey said"I want to be there early so I can get my schedule, books and locker combination."

"Man it'll be quick if I call her before we get there."Caesar argued

"You and your girlfriend gone be on the damn bus."Huey said turning on the block Cindy lived on.

"Thanks man."He said calling Cindy."hey bae..you can come out."He hung up.

"Yo Jazmine after school friday we going to see the new Winston Jerome movie."Caesar said to Jazmine "you can come if you want."

"Nobody want's to see Winston Jerome vilify black success with his personal-

"Huey.I asked Jazmine!"Caesar told him and turned back to Jazmine raising his eyebrow.

"Thanks but No thanks I have plans."Jazmine smiled

Caesar and Cindy always invited Jazmine to things but she would never be a third wheel,Even when they insisted she wouldn't be. she always felt like one.

When Cindy had came to the car,She got on the other side of Jazmine and was dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of blue and white vans, her hair in a side pony tail.

"Hey yall."She said

Jazmine and Caesar said hi back and they went on to the school.

When Huey found a park the group got out and headed to the building already getting crowded with students, Jazmine walked in the middle of Huey and Riley, While Cindy and Caesar kissed eachothers faces off.

"I'm so excited!"She said grabbing Huey and Riley's arms.

The student parking lot was playing some loud thugnificent song Believe it or not even though the school was located in Woodcrest.W.H.S was most dangerous school in Maryland. It was majority black.

Most of the kids outside the suburbs attended whereas at Wuncler high school a private school in Woodcrest was majority white.(The people who weren't, worked there.)Cindy had got kicked out. Huey Riley and Caesar had not even bothered trying to attend and Jazmine's paper work was'lost'.

So they went to Woodcrest High school, The crowded school had over 5,336 students.

Jazmine turned around"Caesar come on!"They had to go their counselor since they're last names were close.

"I hope my schedule isn't horrible" Jazmine said looking at the new freshman girls in their too short shorts and too loud mouths.

"Jazmine you're in highschool any schedule you get will be horrible."Huey said rolling his eyes

"Okay come on Jazzy fresh."Caesar said grabbing her arm and heading into the building.

When Jazmine and Caesar got to the counselor's office it was already a line."Ugh!"Jazmine groaned standing behind some kid that was probably a sophmore.

"This is why Huey wanted to leave early."She growled Caesar nodded"What are you doing friday?"

"Nothing."Jazmine shrugged"In the car you said you had plans."Caesar chuckled crossing his arms.

"I do!"Jazmine squeaked pushing his arm.

"Well what is it?"He asked amused "Nothing-I can't say."Jazmine said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Okay Jazmine."Caesar said smiling a bit.

The line moved on and it was Jazmine's turn.

"Hi,Jazmine Dubois." she said to the counselor. " Mhm."She said printing out the schedule with new locker number and combination on it.

"Thanks."Jazmine said taking the paper"whatever." the lady said rolling her eyes "Next!" Caesar came in."Micheal Caesar."

"Okay here's you're schedule handsome."The lady smiled handing him an envelope.

"Thanks."He said taking the envelope."Come on Jazzy." Jazmine rolled her eyes she'd always known her counselor hated girls but loved Caesar.

Jazmine had trig first period.

Earth science second.

World History II third period.

Lunch fourth.

Choir fifth period

English sixth,and study hall seventh.

She had only one class with Caesar which was third period.

2 classes with Huey. English and Study hall.

And Trig with Cindy,They all had lunch together.

Her locker was down the hall from Caesar' s While Huey,Hiro and Cindy's were in other halls. And Riley's was located on the first floor with the freshmen.

When she got to her first class she seen Cindy pushing a boy away from the seat next to her and sitting her backpack down.

"Hey Cindy."Jazmine said sitting down."What took you so long?"Cindy asked"That boy almost tried to take your seat."

"Yeah sorry I had locker trouble."Jazmine said getting her notebook out.

Their teacher came in a few minutes gave her a few minutes of attention before taking her midmorning nap,Jazmine took notes for the both of them before class ended.

"Damn that was boring!"Cindy stretched.

Jazmine went to her earth science class and they got assigned homework, Jazmine didn't even get a seat it was so crowded.

In World History she sat behind Caesar,their teacher was a young man who seemed to still be in high school, Jazmine tried not to laugh when he stepped on Caesar's shoe by mistake almost making the boy cry. "In Brooklyn you could get killed for that."Caesar had grunted

When the bell rang she stood at Huey's locker and then put her book for English in his locker. As well as her Earth Science book she'd do the homework for that in study hall.

"I'm not going in that crowded cafeteria."Huey stated separating his and her books,He always said she was too messy."Let's go somewhere for lunch."She suggested

Huey looked at her."For a nice vegetarian meal."She added

"Fine."he said When they walked in the parking lot Jazmine walked next to him her arm lightly brushing his. Telling him about her classes, Caesar being damn near in tears during class and her counselor.

"Where are we going?"Huey asked when they got in the car.

"Saladhaus."Jazmine said putting on her seatbelt.

Huey nodded and pulled from the lot. He had music playing quietly,She had not noticed this morning.

"Who sings this?"She asked referring to the song."A Tribe called Quest."He said stopping at the redlight.

"I like it, what are they talking about?"She asked him

"They're just telling a story. "He said pulling off again.

"Oh."She nodded to the beat.

They pulled into the Saladhaus parking lot and didn't have to wait in line since it was early no lunch rush.

Jazmine ordered a plain salad for Huey like she always did and a chicken Caesar salad for her.

Huey gave her a look when he paid."Second time this week Dubois"He said when Jazmine put their two containers on the table.

"Shut it. I owe you alright?"She smiled slyly.

"Mhm" he said opening his salad. "Huey I need ranch."Jazmine realized slapping her hands in her lap.

"Well go get it." he said chewing lettuce with his mouth closed,Huey always stressed good eating manners.

"Huey I carried all this here.I bought napkins."She whined "And I drove and paid!" He said opening his bottle of water.

"Huey!"Jazmine whined again

"Okay damn it Jazmine ."He got up and walked to the counter Jazmine took the oppurtunity to sip from his water only because she knew he had a clean mouth and she forgot to get her one.

He came and sat the packets on the table before sitting back down.

"Thank you Freeman."She smiled opening and pouring them on her salad in big globs.

"You defeated the purpose of getting a salad if you're just going to cover it in that dressing."He said to her while she sucked the remaining from the packet.

"Mhmm."She hummed rolling her eyes Huey shook his head and continued eating.

After Jazmine finished her salad and told him more about her classes she looked at Huey's salad who must have felt her staring because he exhaled and handed it over.

"Enjoy."He mumbled"I will."She smiled. Pouring her other packet of ranch on his leftover salad.

They finished and dumped their trash on the way out one of the employees put a sign up for a new smoothie they have now.

Jazmine gasped and Huey pulled her towards the door."Let's go Dubois"

When they made it back to Huey's car Jazmine replayed the song she liked and Huey let her, it was all about some guy leaving his wallet in Mexico.

They got back to the school just as the bell to signal the end of lunch rang Huey and Jazmine went to his locker to retrieve their books before they ran into Cindy and Hiro leaving lunch.

"Where was yall?"Cindy asked "SaladHaus."Jazmine said finishing the rest of Huey's water.

"So you guys skipped lunch to go get lunch..together."Cindy said exchanging a look with Hiro. Jazmine shrugged why was Cindy acting so stupid? She should've just came too.

" yes, why are you being so stupid about it? you should've just came along."Huey said walking past the girls with Hiro in tow, Who waved at Jazmine.

"Walk me to choir?"Jazmine asked Cindy who still had her eyes squinted for whatever reason.

"Yeah ight."Cindy agreed following her then went on about going to meet Caesar in the janitors closet during her next class, Caesar had gotten elbowed in the nose at p.e and had to sit in the nurse during lunch so she was stuck with Hiro and Riley who argued all lunch about YMCMB vs Maybach music Jazmine didn't know who either those people were but felt bad she left her friend by herself then she thought about Caesar,Her other friend wasn't having a good first day, then she wondered about Emy.

In Choir which had boys in it trying to get numbers and other things Jazmine wouldn't dare utter in public or her mind from the girls in her class. Ms. Peirce the instructor would be gone on maternity leave soon so she only went through things from last year with the class.

Then it was English which was with Huey who was already seated in the first isle in the third row.(Closet to the door,not close to the teacher but not in the far back.) when Jazmine seen him the girl headed towards his seat but two girls rushed past her to get in the seat in front and behind him Clemise Dawkins was one, the girl had a glass eye and Jazmine always avoided looking at it because in freshman year Clemise hit a boy with a biology book for staring to long .Her nickname was deebo, and Jazmine had no idea why.

She sat behind Huey while some faceless guy and a no name girl sat in front and on the side of Him So Jazmine had to settle for the seat in the front row directly infront of Mrs. Wallace 's desk.

Huey was looking in his book during the entire class period whenever Jazmine looked over Clemise would growl at Jazmine making her avert her attention to something else Huey Freeman didn't even need English he copied and memorized every word and definition from the dictionary by the time he was 5,Huey Freeman fluently spoke more than 7 different languages,Huey Freeman did not need Mrs. Ezra stopping to adjust her pantyliner every 5 minutes in class or the way she would rock in her chair causing it to make a loud creaking noise causing Jazmine to break the lead on 3 pencils.

They were assigned homework for tonight, something about definitions Jazmine couldn't hear anything over that God damned squeaking.

Next was study hall, Jazmine followed Huey down the halls to the study hall where he sat at an empty table,Jazmine across from him and started on his English and so did Jazmine when she looked in his book it was a folded note sticking tried to reach for it when Huey's ninja reflexes freaking snapped the book shut.

"What is that?"Jazmine asked "Ask politely."Huey said opening his book again and starting his writing.

"What is that please?"She asked Huey went about his work ignoring Jazmine.

"Huey ."Jazmine spoke with authority."Do your work."He said

Jazmine crossed her arms and pouted he was in a stubborn mood after about 5 minutes Jazmine started on her work again and they finished ,Huey has always had nice handwriting and cared alot about was neatness. Jazmine however is another story...When the bell rung for the end of the period. Huey and Jazmine packed their things and were about to head to the exit."Wait Huey!"Jazmine yelped.

"What?"Huey asked

"The note."Jazmine said referring to the folded paper sticking out his book. Huey rolled his eyes and handed her the folded paper before heading out the exit,Jazmine read what was on the front trying to keep up with him.

_Huey,_

It had a heart on the front. Jazmine smiled and unfolded it as she ran after Huey who was heading to his locker.

_Roses are red violets are blue,_

_i wrote this note to say_

_i wanna..._

Jazmine couldn't hold in her laughter, Huey gave her his famous brow raise putting his book in his locker and his notebook."Who wrote this?"She managed to wheeze out she turned the paper and on the bottom right corner a name.

_'Cici Dawkins'_

Clemise?

"Clemise Dawkins?"Jazmine hiccupped oh this is rich. She held her stomach as she continued to be tickled pink.

She opened her eyes seeing Huey leaving her."Oh no ya don't!"Jazmine laughed following behind him. When they got to the student parking lot it was filled with kids who were driving,walking,waiting for a ride or catching a bus.

"Huey did you read this?"She asked chasing him to the car where Cindy and Caesar sat no sign of Riley that meant Jazmine rode shotgun.

"No, why would I?"He asked getting his keys from his pocket and pressing the unlock button on the starter remote."Well because you're a Casanova."Jazmine said getting in the car.

"What's going on?" Caesar asked with white tape across his nose."Nothing."Huey said."Huey got a luuuhv note."Jazmine laughed"From none other than Clemise Dawkins."Cindy and Caesar died laughing as Jazmine had done. Huey looked in his rearview mirror back at the two sternly.

"You two wanna be walking?"He asked Cindy coughed and Caesar cleared his throat.

"Exactly,sit and be quiet"He said then turned to Jazmine."And you.."

Huey snatched the note and balled it up tossing it out the window. "Huey!"Jazmine whined pushing his shoulder"I wanted to keep that!"

"Why? and besides I don't like being laughed at."He told her. "I don't like being laughed at." she mocked folding her arms.

"Real mature Jazmine."

"Shut up."She said reaching up to put on her song.

"Jazmine you keep playing the same song you won't be able to stand it."Huey said

"I want to hear about Segundo."She said nodding her head "El Segundo."He told her.

"Whatever."

Caesar and Cindy just sat watching the two while exchanging a look.

Riley had come up a moment later and climbed in the backseat."Young Reezy has arrived gay ass p.e teacher kept me after for some old bullshit."

"It's the first day of your first year Riley, What could you have possible done?"Huey asked Riley was about answer when Huey cut him off."I don't even want to know."He said putting the car in drive.

Jazmine dragged her body in her house while Emy stepped down the street avoiding the cracks on her tippy toes.

Emeryss entered the home and instantly went to the kitchen table to start her homework. Jazmine got up to close the door and ask Emy about her day while she did her earth science homework about rocks.

After Jazmine ate she sat on the couch for a quick nap while Emy went to watch Riley shoot hoops.

Then her phone rang, Jazmine ran in her room for her bag then having to find the phone she missed the call underneath all the crap in her bag she went downstairs and dialed the number back.

"Hello?"The voice spoke

"Hi Mom."Jazmine said sitting on the couch

"Hi hun,How was school?"Sarah asked Jazmine.

Jazmine took the invitation to tell her about her entire school day every crook, nook and cranny because she didn't want her mother to feel left out when she finished,Jazmine waited for her mother's response.

"So you went to saladhaus with Huey?"Sarah asked.

"Mhm,and can you believe he didn't let me get that smoothie? It had fruit in it so I know it was healthy since he's always telling me I eat bad."Jazmine said looking at her nails

"Yeaaah."Sarah said "So you up for a girls day out this friday?"

Jazmine squinted at her mother's tone."Well mom i'd love to but I have plans for friday,but no soon as I finish I'll try to swing by."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Ha oh Goodness listen to you."Sarah laughed"I need to schedule an appointment just to see you now."

"No mom it isn't like that."Jazmine whined getting up from the couch though her mother was joking it made Jazmine feel bad.

"I know hunny."Sarah laughed again "well call me when you get a day for us to set some things up.I love you."

"I love you too mom."Jazmine said hanging up as she opened the front door to four men.

"Hello is this the Dubois residence?"The first man asked

"Yes."Jazmine squeaked God this is just like the movie Taken her and Huey watched last year. Jazmine closed her eyes and waited.

"Okay mam we need you to step aside so we can get your furniture."The man said "Furniture?"Jazmine asked "You guys aren't here to try and kidnap me?"

The man gave Jazmine a look before going into the house past her."Are you guys repoing our things?" Jazmine asked the men.

"No girl, it's being donated."A man told her as they started covering things in plastic.

"Donated?"Jazmine asked she looked outside at the big salvation army truck in the driveway,her father donated their furniture? Giving away the car is one thing but what the hell is going on?He would never make such a rash decision without thinking about it first.

Jazmine dialed her father's phone."Tom Dubois." He answered

"Daddy,the salvation army is here."Jazmine said walking outside.

"Surprise!"Tom laughed into the phone.

"I am pretty surprised, are we moving?" Jazmine asked

"No no honey it's all apart of new beginnings,new furniture,new Feng Shui you know?"

"Okay."Jazmine said It's the only furniture she's ever known and her father just getting rid of it like that is a little off putting.

"Is Emy alright?"Tom asked

"Yeah She um-As Jazmine was about to talk Emy ran past her into the house. Jazmine then followed.

"Jazmine?"Tom called into the phone"Is everything alright?" Jazmine was more focused on Emy covering her doll box with her body.

"Hello daddy?"Jazmine said into the phone."They don't touch bedroom furniture do they?"

" No, just living room, kitchen and my bedroom."Tom said"Is everything okay?Do I need to come home?"

"No daddy everything is okay,Just working on feng shui."Jazmine joked

Tom laughed"Okay love you pumpkin."

"Love you to daddy."Jazmine said hanging up, she then went over to Emy to reassure her that the movers weren't going to touch her dolls but the girl wouldn't budge,she said she didn't trust them,Jazmine shrugged and went downstairs to see Riley standing in their driveway.

"Yall niggas moving?"He asked his ball on his hip and wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt.

"No. dad's just buying new furniture."Jazmine said going past him towards his house, she looked to see if he followed but turned to see Riley still in her driveway ball still on his hip.

"Emy's probably not going to be out for a while."Jazmine said over her shoulder.

"Man aint nobody waiting for her,like Jeezy say'time waits for no man'so young Reezy wait for nobody,Ight?"He said bouncing his ball again and heading across the street nudging Jazmine out his way to finish shooting baskets.

When Jazmine gets in the Freeman residence she sees Huey and his grandfather sitting in the living room. Mr. Freeman in the recliner and Huey on the loveseat.

"Hi ."Jazmine says sitting down

"Hi cutie pie."Robert Freeman greets,eyes back on the t.v. Some depressing news is on as Jazmine sits next to Huey and play apps on her phone.

After an hour Huey gets up and goes to his room but Jazmine knows he'll be right out to train.

Mr Freeman let Huey turn the garage into his training area about two years ago. Isn't it called a dojo? Jazmine wonders

It's always locked and only Huey has a key,he's got over 12 new weapons no one in their right mind would touch. He replaced the garage doors with wooden walls.

That anime stuff never appealed to Jazmine,or Huey for that matter he just likes kicking butt,Hiro is kind of into it but isn't he suppose to be?

Jazmine asks Huey about this one day he tells her that's a racist way of thinking.

_"That's like saying all black people should like chicken."He told her when they sat on their hill._

_"But we do."Jazmine said"Unless you're a Huey" _

_Huey just rolled his eyes._

So that's what he meant by the whole if you're a Jazmine thing!Jazmine slapped her thigh in realization that-that-fathead! He never forgot anything.

Huey walks out the back door and to his garage. He even installed a glass ceiling. Huey Freeman is pretty good at mechanics. Mr. Freeman never has to pay a plumber,engineer or electrician with Huey around, Unless Huey refuses to do the plumbing when him or Riley clog the toliets.

Jazmine looks back across the street and sees Cindy leaving her house. Jazmine goes outside to greet her when Cindy tells her she went looking for her but the men had said she was over here."You hanging with Huey?"She asked as they sat on the curb. Jazmine shook her head no and watched with Cindy as the movers removed the rest of their old furniture,Tom has a warranty on the fridge and the company will upgrade that and the freezer.

The week passes by slowly for Jazmine and when Friday arrives she leaves school with Huey, Riley has detention and has to walk,Cindy and Caesar are catching the bus to their movie,Emy doesn't have a key so she plays checkers with Mr. Freeman till someone comes home.

"Last chance Jazzy,"Cindy had said to her as they left the building "It's his new movie based on his play about a Christian woman who-

"It's fine I have plans."Jazmine said for the third time today and 20th this week.

"Okay suit yourself."Cindy said chunking the deuces as Caesar paid their bus fare.

"Later Jazzy."Caesar waved, Jazmine waved and smiled as she stood at the bus stop,outside the bus filling with students.

"I'll call you!"Cindy said as the door closed and the bus pulled off.

Huey pulled up right behind it. They were one of the last few cars left Jazmine tossed her big purse in the backseat then got in the front,Putting on her seatbelt,Huey proceeded to drive while Jazmine adjusted the seat Riley rode shotgun today because he got in the car 10 minutes before Huey was ready to leave the house,he even rinsed his mouth with Listerine on the way. She heard a song playing she hadn't noticed it this morning."Who sings this?"She asked after listening to the beat.

"Dead prez."Huey told her.

"I don't like them."Jazmine decided"They just keep saying Hip hop over and over."

"It has a message."He told her.

"Yeah."Jazmine agreed" and the message I'm hearing is...Turn me off Jazmine."She turned to her song and nodded her head when the beat started.

Huey looked over at her raising his brow. "What?"She asked still nodding her head.

"You have no rhythm."He told her plainly

"I do!"Jazmine squeaked "Right."He said turning back towards the street to continue crossed her arms and sat nodding her head again maybe she'd download this song.

"Where are we going anyway?"She asked after the second verse

"Jazmine just enjoy the ride."Huey said

**EDITED THIS CHAPTER:Songs featured:I left my wallet in El Segundo by a Tribe called quest. And Hip Hop by Dead prez.**

**I don't own either.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I got rid of most of the typos and it probably looks less stupid now.I don't know why It keeps doing that.I'm updating alot because I have to work saturday and Sunday and I'm going back to college this summer so I want to get the beginning parts of the story out the way to get to the drama and EMOTIONS and this chapter will answer some questions I got.**

**Read& Review**

"Now serving number 98!"A lady called in to the intercom.

"What number are you again?"Jazmine asked

"Jazmine for the 10th time I'm number 129. It wont change."Huey told her as they stood at the crowded DMV. Huey was getting a new license plate and car stickers he also had to register his vehicle.

"You better take me to lunch after this."Jazmine pouted after some man 'accidentally' brushed his hand across her behind for the 3rd time.

"Jazmine, I've been taking and buying you lunch all week,and lets not count all the times before then."He told her

"Well it shouldn't be so hard for you today."Jazmine said shrugging her shoulders and staring forward to avoid his gaze."Number 99!"The lady called. Jazmine groaned.

"Quit complaining."Huey told her."What else could you be doing?"

Jazmine stared ahead ."I want something with greasy fries."She told him. Ignoring his question.

"You shouldv'e got one that said blck Pwer"Jazmine whined to Huey as they left the dmv.

" Like I said before numbers and letters are fine." Huey said sounding annoyed Jazmine didn't care she continued talking.

"But don't you think its cool?"She asked him

Huey shrugged."We can always come back tomarrow and stand in another line."

"Numbers and letters are fine."Jazmine crossed her arms.

"Yup."Huey said pushing his hands in his pockets and looking up at the dimming sky. They had been in that damned building for 5 hours! Huey didn't seem to mind he just stood up straight for the whole while, only moving when the line moved,Never shifting his weight on one leg or the other. Jazmine had a harder time,She kept leaning into Huey who never lost his balance when she did, Because his reflexes are good like that.

"Fine.I'll put it on my license plate then."Jazmine said shrugging

"If and when you get a licence."Huey said"You'll have to wait in the line we just were in, as well another one." He informed her"Oh God."Jazmine groaned "You'll just have to drive me around forever."

From the looks of it she would be getting driven around all her life,She hated driving the people could be so aggressive, When she failed her permit test Jazmine didn't bother retaking it. Huey rolled his eyes. she knew it so she glared at him and he glared back.

"Okay I'm in a pizza mood."Jazmine said getting in the car.

"How about no."Huey said putting on his seat belt, Jazmine looked affronted "You promised!"she fussed at him

"I didn't and besides I was kidding,Guess it wasn't funny."He said staring at her "No it wasn't,and you can't kid with a straight face Freeman."She informed him.

"You can because I did,Jokes don't always have to be funny Jazmine."Huey said pulling out of the park.

"That coming from a person who never laughs or makes good jokes."Jazmine said going to her song after about ten minutes they pulled into the organic pizza place Huey instantly put his hands over his ears.

"Huey!" She whined but followed him out the car.

Huey had a kale salad and Jazmine's pizza she designed was actually incredibly good.

"This is my favorite place."She declared when she drank her smoothie.

Huey just raised his eyebrow as if to say"Yeah?" then looked out the window waiting for her to finish her drink, his signature scowl still on his face.

"Huey can we go now?"She said the straw still in her mouth.

"You're not spilling that in my car either."Huey told her still scowling at the glass.

"Ugh!"She sipped the rest quicky accidently choking a little when she caught her breath she inhaled quicky and Huey didn't even bat an eye.

"I almost died!."She told him."You didn't." he said to her getting up from the booth.

When they got to the car,Jazmine got in her seat and played a different song not El segundo only because Huey said he'd drive her to El Segundo and leave her if she played it again.

"Who is Arrested Development?"She asked looking for a song.

"Another group."He answered after pulling out the park. The expressway was jam packed. Jazmine rolled her eyes. So much waiting.

"You only have one of their songs."Jazmine said

"I only enjoy one. "He said. Jazmine took a gamble and played the song it was called Tennessee and was like Huey in song form!Except for the fact that Huey can probably kick a man in his head so hard with one kick he could probably make him go blind other than that it was Huey,Then some chick started talking about a game of horseshoe, that was weird,it was now nine oclock and when they got out the traffic he pulled out on their exit. Jazmine yawned.

"Hueyyyy." she whined. Jazmine 's feet were out of service for the night.

He came around the car and piggybacked her onto her porch, He smelled so good, but not like axe or some quick body spray but nice fancy cologne,a good soap, detergent and shampoo. All the scents complimented eachother perfectly.

When he let her down she grabbed her key out her purse When Jazmine got in the house it was empty Her father left a note saying he'd be at the office and Emy had fallen asleep on the couch watching television a book on top of her chest.

Jazmine went to the kitchen to put the leftover pizza she bought for Emy in the fridge,Then washed the cereal bowls Emy left and cleaned the kitchen,something the three of them would take turns doing. Jazmine admittedly had began to like the new layout of the house, It was really updated and her father planned on getting the kitchen redone but Jazmine had full reign over her room so Tom didn't even bother. After cleaning Jazmine had went to her room and downloaded some Arrested Development songs that titles sounded interesting,She put her ipod in her ears and she sat on the couch under Emy's legs since she was sprawled across the whole couch, Jazmine fell asleep to the sounds of the younger girls light breathing.

September goes by in a blur of homework,Hair appointments,Riley and Cindy's basketball practice,Emy's chess club meetings,Her father going on an interior design kick,Her mom getting a promotion,Caesar's soccer games and Huey's new Job at a large African American bookstore ran by some guy named Fahkeem,Riley said the guy went to college with their parents and seeked Huey out after he opened up a bookstore near not IN Woodcrest, near it, No way Wuncler inc would not greenlight a business that could empower black people in his town. A restaurant that could possibly kill you?That's fine. But nothing like a 'Black bookstore.'Huey didn't talk much about it,But Jazmine knew he mostly just ran the place while Fahkeem was running in and out of town,He had another location back in Chicago and planned on opening a third in Atlanta,It was about 3 other employees that worked there but Huey the most.

They got most of their business from the afrocentrics of Maryland , white people who sympathized with the'black stuggle' , and kids who had a report due, They had books and movies that no other bookstore would shelve.

On the days when Huey worked Jazmine would walk home with Cindy and Caesar,or wait till Riley was done with practice because then his grandfather would pick him up. The girl was currently doing the former. Orange and brown leaves decorated the trees, sidewalks and streets it was the first thursday of October and Huey would be off work on Friday he insisted it be that way because every friday the bookstore had it's spoken word showcase and Huey would not tolerate that, he also had saturday and sundays off where he'd train and or just relax. Some days he'd leave school before study hall since it was his last class to go home and sleep. Then he'd use his lunch period as study hall,Safe to say Jazmine only seen him in English where Clemise would be busy writing him notes.

"Jazzy!"Cindy yelled"Damn you deaf?"

"Sorry."Jazmine apologized.

"I said what you wearing to homecoming?"Cindy asked

"Oh I don't know yet.I'm suppose to go with my mom friday to pick out a dress."Jazmine vowed she'd attend homecoming one year just for the experience,It would be her first time going next friday.

"Well me and Ceaz gone be fresh Jazzy!"Cindy gushed putting her hand over her top lip and walking backwards facing Jazmine and Caesar.

"yezzur."Caesar agreed"My moms designing our fits People gone be hating fuhsho." doing his and Cindy's handshake.

Caesar's mom was a seamtress but Jazmine always thought she hated Cindy and well any other white girl. Jazmine's face must have asked her question for her.

"Im paying the broad."Cindy told Jazmine flatly."And alot of money too so if we ain't the freshest motherfuc-

"And We will be."Caesar interruppted "No doubt."Jazmine walked on listening to them chatter about their outfits when they got to Caesar's block they are about to separate since Cindy and Caesar have details to go over.

"Jazzy you want us walk you?"Caesar asked like a gentleman.

"No it's fine It's a short walk."Jazmine said"You sure?"Caesar asked Jazmine nodded putting her earphones in her ear."I have my music."

She waved them off and walked the four blocks to her block. Since it was a cool Autumn day Jazmine wore a brown leather jacket over a red hoodie with a white hat her nana knitted for her when she made it home the house was empty. Emy's bus hadn't arrived and Ruckus would drop off all the white kids before the black ones.(Emy.)

Jazmine finished her World History then put some frozen chicken strips in the oven,While the food cooked she called Yvonne to make sure she was still on the schedule for next week,No point in going this week she'd just been wearing a messy ponytail on the top of her head,When her father came home he seemed to be in a good mood. Coming in the door humming a tune.

"Hey daddy."Jazmine said checking on the food."Hi pumpkin,Guess who won the case?"He said sing songy

"Hmm did the best Prosecutor in all of Maryland win?"Jazmine asked warming up some leftover macoroni in the microwave.

"Haha indeed he did."Tom laughed sitting at the table."Well I have to call him and congradulate him."Jazmine said seriously

"Hey!"Tom sulked "Kidding."Jazmine laughed at her father."Congrads."

"Thanks pumpkin"He smiled proudly again.

Jazmine went to the oven taking out the pan and putting the chicken strips on a plate on the table Emy walked in forgetting to close the close then turning to to close it turning around and doing it before kicking off her shoes and running to the kitchen.

"Hi!"Emy said going to the fridge and posting another A paper on it with magnets."I passed my violin test in music today."She smiled.

"Congrads/Way to go."Tom and Jazmine said smiling at her.

"Thank you,thank you."She bowed before sitting at the sat 3 paper plates on the table then got the some forks and the reheated macaroni while Emy poured lemonade in 3 cups.

"What are you going to wear for homecoming?"Emy asked sitting down. Jazmine ate some of her macaroni before shrugging not wanting to mention shopping with Sarah infront of her father.

"I want it to be pink though."Jazmine said then proceeded to tell them about Cindy and Caesar and Cindy paying Caesar's mom,Then Tom told them about his case and Emy told them about her test.

After lunch Emy washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen as Tom went to rake the lawn and Jazmine headed to the hill even though she knew Huey would not be there, Jazmine sat for an hour before walking into town,Listening to her music She hardly listened to radio song anymore especially since discovering Arrested development she even began to even form a small crush on speech well the younger version. When he was in the Tennessee video he was cute.

When Jazmine got home,Her dad was starting on dinner and Emy was out with Riley,doing his homework for him probably, it's the only way he didn't fail so nobody really objected and she didn't mind doing it she said it prepared her for highschool.

Jazmine went straight to her room and took a nap.

**A/N UGH! Found more typos after I published,I swear it's not me.**

**Anyway ya'll notice how Jazmine didn't answer when Huey asked she could be doing on that Friday even though she could've been with her mom or the movies with Cindy and Caesar? But she'd rather stand in the Dmv and eat healthy food with Huey? Two things Jazmine apparently hates.**

**Must be love.(?)**

**READ &REVIEW PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:Guys I've written up to Huey and Jazmine's first kiss it's really detailed and sexy also I'm trying a new program so that should take care of those bitch ass typos that pop up when I publish,Thank you for the reviews I've been getting,I am definitely going to make this into a novella.**

The next day after class she went to Huey's locker he was putting a book away they had study hall next and since she did her trig homework in lunch because Cindy needed help and wanted to see Caesar,and Huey spent his lunch in study hall doing his homework. They're leaving early.

"Jazmine you have my locker overcrowded."Huey mumbled squeezing his book in a space on the shelf.

"Sorry."She said sweetly even though she wasn't, his locker was closer to all her classes she only used her locker for the first day to put her choir booklets in there which she didn't need She even knew his combination by heart and not her own,She had an umbrella,a sweater,books and a few papers in there but she wouldn't say it was overcrowded.

He closed the locker and leaned on it to wait for the crowded halls to clear She took the time to look at his outfit.A green hoodie and black jeans with a pair of black Jordan's. "Are you tired?"She asked him"Hmm what?"He was looking at the hallway then turned to her. With those maroon eyes.

"Nothing. "She said. He unleaned himself then started down the hall Jazmine following as they walked across the deserted parking lot Jazmine told him about her classes and how Riley shot 25 baskets in a row yesterday,Thugnificent/otis giving them a ride in the fed ex truck and everything else that went on in her week.

"Just drop me off at the mall my mom will meet me there. "Jazmine told him in the car as they put on their seatbelts. "I could at least start figuring out what type of dress I'm going to wear." She said texting her mom.

"Dress? For what?" Huey asked pulling out the lot.

"For homecoming,silly."She told him pointing to the sign outside the school that read **homecoming dance next Fri**."You can be so dense for someone who's so smart."

"You're going to that?"Huey asked suddenly looking at her then turning away. "Yeah."Jazmine said adjusting herself in the seat."I thought you knew."

"No..why are you going?"Huey asked"You know those things are dumb as hell."

Jazmine shrugged" I vowed I'll go before I graduated and if I hate it. I wont go again. Then she looked at him."You should too!"She told him

"No Jazmine, hell no."Huey said"No and that's it."

"Okay grouchy pants."Jazmine mumbled He dropped her off at the Woodcrest mall and since it was only 1:00 it wasn't crowded Jazmine went the dress store and looked around, her mom texted her saying she's on her way. As Jazmine looked with an associate,She was sure she wanted something looked around for a while. When her mother had rushed in wearing her dress shirt and slacks. Sarah had grown out her hair and it was now shoulder length and curled on the end.

"Hey hunny."She hugged her daughter."Hi mom."Jazmine hugged back"You look great."Jazmine gushed "No you."Sarah held Jazmine by the shoulders looking at her. Jazmine smiled"Come on the lady held some dresses for me by the fitting room."

"Okay let's go."Sarah clapped her hands excitedly When they got to the fitting rooms Jazmine told the sales associate she was ready and she was put in a Sarah sat in the seating area outside the rooms."So Huey dropped you off."Sarah asked"Yeah." Jazmine said trying on a bodycon sequin dress. It could be hard for Jazmine to shop because truthfully she had a really traditional body Like a coke bottle, and her butt poked out. Some might consider that a good thing but when it was her shopping in these white girl stores… it wasn't."Is he going?"Sarah asked "Nah." Jazmine said zipping up the back of her dress. "He's acting really dumb about it."Jazmine stepped out to do a turn for her mother in the dress.

"You 've really grown."Sarah said "Fat?"Jazmine asked giving her the Huey brow."No no! Boobs and butt."Sarah said"It's a good thing."Jazmine laughed "Boobs? I'm barely in a B-cup."She shook her head."Pathetic."

"I'm still in a B-cup."Sarah said laughing"Now that's pathetic."

Jazmine laughed at her mom Jazmine tried on another 5 dresses,They kept turning down,Jazmine tried on a strapless babydoll sweetheart neckline dress with ruffles on the bottom, It was a peach color. It had a flower on the front made out of rhinestones."I think this is the one. "Jazmine said as she stepped out the fitting room.

"It's lovely. "Sarah said."Pair it with a pair of strappy sparkly heels-"Like those! "Jazmine pointed to some shoes on display."Yes! "Sarah cheered "Excuse me Mam can we try those on in an 8?" she asked an girl went and got Jazmine's shoes as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look so pretty."Sarah said walking behind her.

"Thank you mom."Jazmine said then she looked at her mothers eyes had they glow in them like they did when Jazmine was younger,Her smile as vibrant as it once was and her hair was bouncy and shiny like it use to be when she took care of to say Sarah stopped working on herself after her and Tom started arguing a lot, no make up,no hair appointments,nothing when she fell out of love with Tom Dubois she no longer cared how Mrs Dubois carried herself.

"Here are your shoes Mam,have you found your dress?"The associate asked "Yes,This one."Jazmine said heading back into the fitting room to change into her regular clothes."Are the others going?"Sarah asked

"Mhm,Cindy ,Hiro, Caesar and Riley. "Jazmine said.

"Cindy and Caesar are going...together?" Sarah asked "Of course they are. "Jazmine laughed "It's been like a year mom." Jazmine stepped out fully dressed.

"I know that. "Sarah smiled "Just wondering."Jazmine squinted at her mom's question. But let it go when they walked up to the register and the lady rung them up, when Sarah gave the cashier her debit card and Jazmine caught a glimpse at the name. _Sarah Ramsey_. She went back to her maiden name.

"Thanks mom."Jazmine said to her As they left with her dress and shoes."Anything for you sweetie,"Sarah said rubbing her shoulder."So you wanna grab a bite to eat?Are you hungry?"

"Mother."Jazmine closed her eyes, shaking her head"16 years and you still don't know.I am always hungry."

Sarah laughed."Great.I know a mexican food place,around the corner."Sarah said as they went to her 2009 Corrolla."Me and a few coworkers went there a few weeks ago..."Sarah went on Jazmine had always been told she rambled but when you talk to Sarah you'd see where she got it from when they got to the restaurant they sat in a booth by the window,and made idle chat when the waitress took their orders.

"So Cindy and Caesar are doing good huh?"Sarah asked opening her straw.

"Yes."Jazmine said exhaling,she knew why her mom was asking about the two."look mom just because of what you went through doesn't mean you should question every interracial relationship."Jazmine told her reaching across and placing her hand atop her mother's. Sarah had a straight face then she burst out and laughed at Jazmine,she even snorted a bit.

"What are you laughing at?"Jazmine asked

"You!"Sarah gasped out.

"Why?" Jazmine asked folding her arms,Were her nipples hard again?Because last time Cindy and Riley laughed for 30 minutes before telling her at lunch.

"You think I care that they are in an interracial relationship?"Sarah composed herself.

"Well that's why you keep asking right? "Jazmine said sipping her coke.

"No."Sarah said shaking her head. "I was wondering if they have sex."Jazmine choked a bit."What?"She croaked."I don't know! I mean I would because Cindy tells me everything but no I don't think so."She put her straw back in her mouth as the waitress bought their food back.

"Are you?"Sarah asked looking at her food. "No."Jazmine said dipping a chip in the salsa"Who would I have sex with?"

"Huey."Sarah said seriously looking at Jazmine. Now it was Jazmine turn to laugh she dramatically threw her head back before looking at her mother with a straight face."You gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong with Huey?"Sarah asked knitting her eyebrows together in confusion"Nothing!"Jazmine said quickly"It's just he's across the street Huey,my closet friend."

"So you see him more as a brother than anything else."Sarah said picking up her burrito and taking a bite.

"No,I didn't say that either."Jazmine said Sarah looked up again "So what do you see him as?"Jazmine thought about it."Just a Huey."She said before eating.

"HM."Sarah said sending Jazmine a look she didn't catch then asked Jazmine about Emy and school and the two talked up until Sarah drove her home. Jazmine had to admit it was nice seeing her mom and hanging out again. She even got a cute dress.

She looked across the street at Emy sitting with Riley talking. She waved and Emy waved back and Jazmine went across the street to give Riley her leftovers.

"Damn,No hot sauce?"He said opening the bag.

"Don't want it? Give it back then you ungrateful-

"Hey you monkeys go in your homes bringing the property value down with your presence."Ruckus said coming from the side of the house with a leaf blower.

"I'm going to put some hotsauce on my burrito baybeh!"Riley sang Ignoring Ruckus."Ayye Emy you coming?"He said before he got up the younger girl nodded and followed him.

"Okay guys thanks for leaving me.I'm just going to go put my dress inside now, thanks for asking about my day."Jazmie said to the closing door

She walked past Huey's Lincoln and went across the street,He must have been training,she got in the called Cindy to tell her about the dress and shoes.

She then got in the shower and went to download music and her father came in a while later.

Jazmine Dubois slept.

* * *

The school week came and went,everyone had their extracurricular activites to be occupied with except Jazmine and Hiro so they went to the park on friday and played like big kids he pushed Jazmine on the swings and played her some of his newest mixes on his phone."Why didn't the school get you to dj homecoming?"Jazmine asked him

"Because I wouldn't play no weak shit besides I'm not the only dj at that school everybody and they mama tryna scratch records."Hiro said

"Yeah but they're probably not as passionate about it as you are."Jazmine said "Or as good."

"Thanks Jazzy fresh."Hiro said getting up and climbing on a slide that's when Jazmine realized she wasn't good at anything..What's her shtick? Does she even have a hobby? A talent?

Huey had his multilingualness,mechanical skills and fighting,Emy had her chess. Cindy had basketball,Riley did basketball AND he was one hell of an artist,Caesar had soccer and he rapped and Hiro was a dj..a good one too but what about Jazmine what was she good at?Her parents put her in things like ballet or gymnastics when she was young but they never made her stick with it She didn't write poems,play a sport or invent something nobody ever said"Wow Jazmine you're good at that."She's never been at the top of something. Just average.

She thought about this as she walked home to get ready for her hair appointment. The dance was tonight and school got out earlier for the football game which was a home game when she got to her house her father was there.

"Hi daddy."Jazmine said "What are you doing here?"

"To see you off it's your first homecoming."Tom said

" It's only a dance not prom."Jazmine said smiling

"I know but I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."Tom said"So what do you have to do today?"

"Well I have a hair appointment with Yvonne if you could take me."Jazmine said

"Let's go."Tom said running out the door.

Jazmine followed he was obviously trying not make her feel bad about her mom not being there,Jazmine saw that he had bookmarked 'How to handle milestones in your child's life in the _Divorced parents handbook_ he got a week after Emy moved in.

When they got to the shop, Yvonne only had a few clients and two stylists in today.

"Hello ladies!"Tom spoke as he came in behind father was dressed in some khaki pants, a red polo and some boat shoes it was his first time at the shop.

"_Haaay_."The women and man purred back.(Oh God.)Jazmine went to the desk where the receptionist was biting her pen and staring in Tom's direction.

"I'll be right over here honey!"Tom said sitting in the waiting area with a magazine open across his knees.

"Let me go tell Yvonne you're here."The receptionist went to the back while the women whispered among themselves and making googly eyes at her father while Tom was oblivious. The receptionist stuck her head through Yvonne's office door and told her something which had Yvonne stick her head out to then calling Jazmine's name.

"Jazzy! You're here!"Yvonne said hugging her,then whispering in her ear."Why you aint tell me yo daddy was fine?Introduce us."

Jazmine laughed"Daddy,this is Yvonne,Yvonne this is my dad. "Jazmine introduced them

"Tom Dubois."He said standing and putting his hand out for Yvonne to shake."You do an amazing job with my Jazmine's hair."

Yvonne took his hand slowly and sensually caressing it."And you did an amazing job on your Jazmine."Yvonne flirted shamelessly"Good genes."

"Thanks."Tom said"Hey has anyone told you that you look exactly like the actress Kym Whitley?"

"Yes they do."Yvonne said rubbing her curly hair "But I get Beyonce more."

"Oh."Tom said Yvonne nodded putting her hands on her hips."Yup. I get told I'm bootylicious a lot.

Jazmine cringed"Can we do my hair now?"

* * *

When Jazmine was done and she had her hair in a fancy bun on the top of her head.

Before Jazmine and her father left Yvonne gave her father a nice big hug pushing his head in her breast.

He then dropped her off at Cindy's where the girls did eachothers makeup and Cindy's mom dropped her off,She got ready at home then and Tom headed to the Freeman's where Hiro was already there with his date,dressed in an orange suit and a matching paperboy hat the girl said her name was Brianna,she was a heavyset black girl Hiro was always a self proclaimed chubby chaser.

"Yo yo yo attention niggas!"Riley yelled from the top of the stairs "Young Reezy and all his gangster glory has arrived..Emy play the music."He whispered the last part to Emy who clicked a button on the_ ihome_ and the song 'Shinin' played while Riley waltz down the stairs as if he were a pimp named slickback in a nice fitted suit like one Trey Songz would wear and some sharp dress shoes.

"Woo Riley!."Jazmine cat called at him.

"Riley you look like money."Hiro said

"Mac o Roni."Mr Freeman said

"Is that p diddy ?"Tom added as Emy clapped excitedly

"You can wrap a turd in silk and it'll still be shit."Ruckus said

"Yeah young Reezy,Fly and reckless."Riley said looking at his watch"where Cindy and Caesar at?"

"They're on the way."Jazmine said"Well call me when they get here so we can do that over."Riley said going back up the stairs with Emy in tow with her camera.

"Where's Huey?"Jazmine asked Mr. Freeman "He's in that garage,slicing shit again."Robert told her just as the doorbell rang.

Tom opened it to a very bright and flashy Caesar and Cindy standing arm in arm.

"Cindy!"Jazmine gasped "you look-

"ya like?"Cindy said doing a spin in her sparkly dress that was a backout and only covered her boobs and throat because it snapped around her neck and the bottom was a big frilly green and blue tutu with blue sparkly heels. Caesar was just as flashy,wearing a green shiny vest over a blue dress shirt and black pants with blue and green gators,His long dreads tied in a tight bun on his head with a pair of pair of raybans on with blue arms.

"Shiny."Jazmine said "but nice." she smiled

"Good God you niggas tryna blind me?"Robert said"Riley! Cindy and Caesar are here!"

"Bout time! DAMN!"Riley yelled back then more hushed whispers as Emy came running down the stairs,the group watched quietly as she came carefully came down the stairs and held on to the hand rail and made her way over to the ihome stand and pressing play on 'Shinin' so Riley could remake his entrance.

After that and all the pictures and laughing and tears (On Toms part) they all left,Cindy's mom rented a limo for them.

Emy,Tom,Mr Freeman waved them off and Ruckus using his middle finger ofcourse.

"Yo Riley I'm surprised you don't have a little honey dip on your arm tonight."Caesar said to Riley

"Well I'm surprised yall niggas even bought yall hoes on yall arms tonight especially looking like that."Riley spat back

"Hey!"Cindy and Brianna replied back offended"So mind yo own damn business niggas."Riley said looking out the window.

"Damn somebody must be mad he could'nt find a date."Hiro whispered to Brianna who laughed.

"What?you say some" Riley accused "You pokeball throwin-

"Oh look we're here!"Jazmine said interuppting Riley's upcoming verbal rampage on Hiro and His mother.

When the teens made it to the school it was packed on the outside Jazmine could hear the bass and see the lights inside the gym room,apparently their team won the game and were partying it up tonight.

"This gone be cracking!" Cindy said getting in line

**Wuhhhhh HOMECOMING BOYEEEEE ANYONE WANT TO MAKE PREDICTIONS? The chapters already written so what the hell right?**

**READ & REVIEW**

**YO PEEP CINDY LOOKING LIKE A GYPSY =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **Hey everyone this chapter is short but it's one of my definite favorite ones.I loved writing and rereading it, I also love the film I mentioned. However, I do not own it or anything else but the story if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction for yall ungrateful non reviewing asses. Except for BLACK PANTHERSMJ 1958-2009 and the other reviewers you guys can sit with me at the cool table =).Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing.**

Fast-forward 2 hours later Jazmine is in the bathroom stall dialing Huey.

"Hello?"

"Finally. why didn't you answer when I first called? She whispered snapped

"I left the phone upstairs in my drawer."Huey said. He probably shrugged

"Come get me ."Jazmine said "Why the hell should I?"Huey asked

"Huey!"She whined getting misty eyed"I need somebody and you aren't here and I'm alone and-and-

"Okay Jazmine damn,see this why I hate cell phones."Huey said hanging up.

When did Jazmine's night go awry? Well it all started when Cindy said:

"This gone be cracking!"

Jazmine followed her inside the crowded school. A Sergeant gudda song was playing and Riley was already gone with his basketball team and everyone had got mixed up in the crowds and sometype of way some guy spills punch on her dress,Great.5 minutes in the building and her flipping dress is ruined, rolling her eyes as she heads to the punch table and gets a cup of punch. That of course is disgusting,she sees a teacher and talks to her about an upcoming test. Way to go Jazmine you go to a dance to talk to your teachers she thinks as she goes to the punch bowl again, then she see's girls from choir and goes to make idle chat with them. Then she goes back to the punch bowl and sees that a circle has formed around two dancing people. Still no sign of her group she arrived with, except Riley and his gaggle of perverted teamates,God and is the a.c broken? Her bun shifts to the side sloppily due to the humidity, and if Jazmine's correct her mascara is probably running too. She goes and sits in a chair by the wall, where her feet are starting to hurt,this is why she hates heels!And apparently they hate her too because one snaps as she leans her elbows on her knees. Then her stomach growls,why had she skipped lunch?In the middle of questioning why she was so dumb,She feels it then kicked off the heels grabbed them up and ran to the bathroom. She decides she going to go in her purse and-Her purse! Where is it?Stupid clutch,it was too small!Why had Jazmine listened to Cindy?Jazmine pulled out her phone from her bra,Not her smartphone that was too big, the emergency bra phone,It was a small flip phone Jazmine bought when she couldn't carry the smartphone and dialed Cindy,No answer,then she tried again, nothing. Screw it, she thought as she called Huey.

And that's how she ended up here barefoot in the bathroom stall, stuffing tissue in her panties and going to wait for Huey to pick her up but not before grabbing someone's old gym shorts from the lost and found in hall. By the time she got outside she only had to wait for a moment before his headlights pulled up.

"Wuncler pharmacy now."Jazmine said getting in"I caught my period and I need pads."

Huey was silent the entire drive there even giving her money to purchase what she needed,Jazmine even got a pack of panties.

Jazmine didn't bother filtering herself for two reasons.1 her night was shit and she didn't care either way And 2 because when she first caught her period she was with Huey. In his room in his bed.

_Flashback_

_The boy had been reading and Jazmine was playing on her Dsi, She was 12,and Huey had just turned 13._

_"Oh no"Jazmine said dropping the game toy in her hands,she had read about this and her mom mentioned it but it wasn't suppose to happen to her right now._

_"What?"Huey asked staring at her._

_"Get out."She said wide-eyed"Jazmine this is my room."Huey said creasing his brow."oh no."She repeated_

_"Jazmine what's the matter with you?"Huey asked instead of a response .She jumped from the bed and stood Huey looked at his bedding then at her,his face unreadable._

_Jazmine ran from the room and went straight home where she stayed for the next 7 days when she met with Huey on the hill afterwards,he didn't even mention it nor did she, but when she went back to his room he had a different bedspread._

Now Jazmine rode in his car and before they got on Timid deer lane Jazmine asked Huey to pull over so she could barf."Are you drunk?"He asked her."No I just had punch and I didn't eat today."Jazmine burped out after releasing the contents of her empty stomach.

"Jazmine you had spiked punch."Huey said "Oh no!Am I drunk?"Jazmine asked Huey.

"Probably not now."Huey said pulling infront of her house. Her father's car was gone and all the lights to her house were off If Emy had been home atleast one light'd be on."I don't have my keys."She said lightly leaning on the window

Huey exhaled and pulled into his own driveway. Dorothy was gone when they got inside the house it was dark the only light coming from the kitchen counter.

Jazmine headed to the bathroom,"Huey I need shorts! "She whined from the cracked door and here come the cramps."And a pain pill."

She heard Huey haul up the stairs reluctantly then come back down knocking on the door. Jazmine ran a shower to wash the sweat,punch,mascara and other things off of her. Since this was their guest bathroom on the first floor it only had a shower, toilet and sink when she was done she put on Huey's shorts and t shirt. It all smelled like the nice detergent,and was soft.

Jazmine emerged to see a plate with a sandwich and carrot sticks on the breakfast bar Huey's cute attempt at soothing the beast Jazmine called an appetite. Her pain pill and cup of warm tea next to it. Where did he go? Jazmine wondered meanwhile the girl tore into that sandwich, And sweet damn was that a good ass sandwich,it was tuna Jazmine straight up cleaned it off, She smashed the carrots too. Then she took her pill and drank her tea. Taking her dress and putting it in a plastic bag tying it and sitting it in the living room before heading up to Huey's room. Making sure to turn off the lights on her way up Huey hated wasting electricity. Huey and Riley got separate rooms a year ago. Jazmine remembered the day Mr. Freeman had agreed to let them get the rooms and the conversation that happened before the agreement.

_Flashback_

_Huey and Mr. Freeman had been in the kitchen talking when Jazmine showed up to see Huey."What the hell would I give yall separate rooms for?Whenever you go into a nice fancy house they always have a guest room." Mr. Freeman had asked Huey. Huey counter argued "Because Granddad We're getting older, We're almost grown we need our own spaces." Mr. Freeman wasn't moved."Exactly. Almost grown and got a few years left in my house so you spent more years sharing a room than you have left sharing a room." He started to walk out the kitchen door almost passing Jazmine when Huey exhaled_

_"He masturbates..a lot. During the night. Every-night. "Huey said almost as if he was telling someone they had a terminal illness._

_Mr. Freeman stopped in his tracks. Jazmine's eyebrows had disappeared in her hairline. The room was silent at Huey's words. The boy just looked at his grandfather's back with a scowl on his face like he didn't just out Riley as being a chronic nocturnal masturbator. That would explain why sometimes Huey sleeps on his couch and closes his eyes when they're at the hill or in class._

_"Move your stuff tonight." Was all Mr. Freeman said before walking into the living room. Jazmine looked at the floor her face and ears flushed pink she probably should've waited later to show up. Huey walked past Jazmine and up the stairs to pack. Jazmine didn't follow,She no longer wanted to be in that room and was glad Huey was going to be leaving it. Just then Riley walked in the house from basketball."Grandad you aint cook nuthin?"He asked leaking sweat and pushing Jazmine out the way. "Move Mariah."_

_He then went into the kitchen to the fridge about to reach for the orange juice. "Boy get your nasty ding-a-ling squeezing hands off my juice!"Mr. Freeman shouted making Riley freeze and Jazmine explode with loud laughter her eyes even started leaking She tried to cover her mouth but she couldn't contain it .Riley turned to Jazmine with a fire in his eyes as he ran after the laughing girl who took off for the upstairs._

_He chased her until they made it to the once shared bedroom .Jazmine jumped across Huey's old bed over to him and trying to use him as a shield. Riley barged in and looked around the room Before smacking his lips and grabbing a bat"Huey you talk to goddamn much man! Now I'mma have to kill Mariah and prolly Granddad too!" He went for Jazmine again who shrieked " Riley stop." Huey told his younger brother and pushing Jazmine off of his torso where she was wrapped like a Koala._

_" We're getting our own rooms and Jazmine isn't going to say a word." He turned to the girl and both boys narrowed their eyes at her. "I pinky promise." She smiled as she held out her finger to Huey,Who rolled his eyes and reluctantly stuck out his finger and wrapped it around Jazmine's smaller one. Riley still squinted at her but put the bat down and lie on his bed. As Huey went back to packing. Jazmine couldn't help it after a moment of silence she turned to Riley "I would've pinky promised you Riley but... well you know." Jazmine said then burst into a fit of laughter again causing Riley to jump for her and Huey to groan because he had to break them up. People down the street could probably hear Jazmine's laughter as Huey and Riley played tug of war with her body. Riley trying to kill her and Huey trying to keep it from happening. "Jazmine shut up or I'm gonna let him get you." Huey yelled at her. She silently laughed instead._

After all that time she never said a word to anyone about Riley's..thing. Huey moved from that room purchasing all his furniture, A tv, a laptop, and 2 dressers As Jazmine walked into his room she seen the boy on his laptop at his desk he built. "Thank you Huey."She said "For everything."

He ignored her,Jazmine shrugged and closed the door and went to his bed,Since the move Jazmine and Huey didn't spend alot of time in his room like they used to. Huey had never even been in her room. His dvd player was on but paused. Huey didn't want to be on the cable plan Mr. Freeman and Riley had, because he didn't watch it, only the news. Also one(or both) of the other two Freeman's ordered a lot of porn and Huey wanted no parts of that.

"Press play."She ordered "And that sandwich was yummy,almost as good as mine." Jazmine said getting comfortable under his cover,his pillows smelled sooooo good and his sheets felt so clean and crisp.

"You needed bread to soak up the alcohol."He said getting up and grabbing his waste basket and sitting it by the bed on Jazmine's side."Well maybe I'll drink more often."She joked"It's about time you made me a sandwich I always made yours."

It's true every day since they were 11 Jazmine would make Huey a vegetarian sandwich. For school or just for lunch. His favorite though he'd never admit it was spinach, pepper jack cheese, tomatoes and fried mushrooms with spicy brown mustard on toasted wheat. Jazmine knew it was his favorite because when they were 14 when she made it for him for the first time Huey had showed up on her doorstep later with the empty wrapper she gave it to him in instead of throwing it away and he gave her a look. Normally when Jazmine made him a sandwich he'd take it and put it in his bag or pocket and walk away from her. That's why she'd only give it to him before they'd separate or at lunch. Jazmine never made his favorite sandwich often because she didn't want him to get tired of it so she switched it up. Jazmine Dubois had started looking in her mom's homemaking magazines and got recipes to cut out and keep in a book,since she was 10 She had an entire vegetarian recipe book she'd made from an old photo album that she kept in her closet, she wouldn't tell anyone this but her mom found it one day, Jazmine knew this because one day Sarah gave her a bunch of recipes when she gave her a bacon cheeseburger at the same time so she knew the recipes weren't for Jazmine to eat."_Here I found these maybe you'd think they're interesting."_Sarah had said Jazmine had taken the recipes and headed to her room silently to put them in her book then came back for her burger.

"Yeah whatever."Huey said pressing play.A movie started with Jazz music in the background. "What's this? "Jazmine asked when the credits started. He once again ignored her and spun around in his computer chair and went back to his laptop.

Jazmine got up and looked at the dvd case._'Mo better blues'_ "Did you turn off all the lights downstairs?"Huey asked not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Yes Freeman. "Jazmine said. The movie was good, this was her first time seeing a Spike lee film and Huey had them all,Well not all of them just the ones he thought were good. As it progressed a very tasteful sex scene played between Denzel and a lady,this reminded Jazmine of what her mom said earlier. "You know how much electricity you're using by looking at that stupid laptop?"She said while watching Spike lee have a gambling problem."It's the least I could do." Huey said Jazmine didn't know what he meant so she just stayed quiet"Is someone going to die in this movie?" Jazmine asked Huey "Just watch it and find out."Huey said as he continued looking on his computer while Jazmine smiled at Huey's back. This would get a rise out of him."Huey."Jazmine said innocently "Jazmine."He responded eyes still glued on his laptop"Do you think we will ever have sex?"She asked in the same tone and waited for him to sputter as she looked at her nails. When she looked up he was staring at her,With a stoic blank face his eyes unwavering or blinking.

"More than likely."He said simply before turning away and going back to his computer screen.

This is where Jazmine sputtered"Huey! Is this you kidding with a straight face again?" Jazmine asked. "Huey answer me!"

**You Wanna know who should review this chapter? Re-Read the first word.**

**Until next time,Boondockers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:Woo boy! More reviews and followers! THIS GONE BE FUN! I've already typed up to chapter 16,i'm serious about this 60+ chapters thing so keep this up. Check how I added a plus sign cause I don't know if 60 will be enough for all the juicy drama. So stay loyal with the reviews and feedback and I'll continue the chapters...**

** BLACKPANTHERSMJ 1958-2009 You always with them faithful reviews motivating me and what not. Thank you so much and that Riley flashback even makes me laugh I swear. And yeah this version of Jazzy bout that life It's like you really never know what she gone say next specially with Huey.=)**

**Callac:Thank you so kindly for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! Young reezy just tryna get his though =)**

**Boondocks lover:I will make more thanks for reviewing. =)**

**And to the new followers: Thank you so much and don't be shy,review me too. Like you know holla at me let me know what you guys feel. I take criticism well... =)**

**Ps: I changed the layout a bit so that I can proof read easier.**

**So without further ado Here's chapter 7:Read&Review**

* * *

The next day Jazmine woke up at home on the couch in her living room. How she got there she had no idea. She got up to see her father cooking breakfast.

"Good morning daddy. "Jazmine stretched getting her dad to stop his humming for a moment."Good morning pumpkin!"

"Where did you go last night?"Jazmine asked walking into the kitchen and plugging up the coffee maker.

"Emy and I went to the movie, for the film _Monty the dog goes home. "_Tom told her. "How was the dance?"

"Great. "Jazmine lied to her father,then she felt bad.

"How was the movie?"

"Great!"Tom said then Jazmine didn't feel so bad for lying because if _Monty the dog goes home _was anything like it's prequel _Monty the dog: yonders from home._ Then her father just lied too.

"It was riveting,heartfelt,and a classic film for the ages let me tell you pumpkin."Tom told her. Which made Jazmine feel bad again.

Her poor father didn't know what a good film was, She'd have to introduce him to '_Mo better blues'_ Jazmine added cream to her coffee and sat at the table. She was still in Huey's shirt and shorts.

"Where's Emy? "Jazmine asked sliding the coffee to her father Huey said it wasn't good for you. Not that she ever listened to him about anything else being bad for her But she barely even liked coffee anyway it just made her feel mature when she made it and sipped it a bit like those sophisticated women on t.v. She'll explain this to Huey one day. Tom seemed to be happy when Jazmine slid it to him though smiling appreciatively at her.

"She's upstairs with her dolls."Tom said before sitting a plate down for Jazmine,The two ate in silence until Tom cleared his throat. "I found out some news about your uncle this week. He's in Portugal."

Jazmine sat down her toast she was smothering in butter._ "Too much damn butter."_ Huey would say.

"Wow. "She said "Is he going to live there forever?" Jazmine asked when she really wanted to ask her father was why and how he found out news about Will. It's been years since he's even mentioned him.

"I doubt it highly. "Tom said none of the happiness from earlier in his voice at all. He only got that way when he talked about a few being his life before age 18,His marriage, or his brother.

What a lot of people did not know was Tom Dubois had a younger brother who left the country to travel the world when he turned 18 Tom had been 22 and in college. William Dubois was everything Tom was not. Fun, adventurous and free.

No bills or responsibilities. He use to send Jazmine souvenirs from his trips when she was younger and he even came to visit when Jazmine was a baby. She didn't remember that, though they had pictures of him holding her and smiling.

He even looked like her father it's the only other relative of the Dubois's Jazmine knows about. Her father doesn't keep tabs of his younger brother at all. Jazmine always figured it was Jealousy.

They both were raised in a Catholic home in Detroit when they were younger and Tom Dubois always strived to work hard and be a great provider and not get anally raped. Will however loved his traveling. No college or nothing. After high school both boys went in separate directions. Tom went on to become a Harvard and Princeton Alum while Will went on to travel and see the world.

Tom continued reading his paper in silence,Jazmine didn't pry she knew her father didn't like to be pried about his brother because once Sarah had tried to get him to call him and Jazmine had never seen her father lose his temper until that day. She finished eating and washed her dish. More conversation something that would not happen between the two obviously this morning.

She went to her room and looked out her window. Huey's car was parked and his grandfather was on his way to Dorothy. She grabbed her smartphone and dialed Cindy getting on her laptop and checking facebook for pictures from last night.

She didn't have one of her own so she logged into Riley's. Huey had convinced her social networking was stupid so she never bothered, everyone she talked to she seen everyday anyway,I mean except her nana and she definitely wasn't facebooking anyone.

"Hello?"Cindy answered groggily

"Hey Sleepy head."Jazmine giggled"Shut up. what happened to you?"Cindy asks her.

Jazmine could tell from Cindy's voice she hadn't brushed her teeth yet,just call it a hunch. Jazmine told her every detail up until she lost her clutch.

"You didn't lose it. You left it in the limo."Cindy told her."Oh."Jazmine responded looking at a picture of a very sweaty Hiro dancing behind an equally sweaty Brianna.

"I'll bring it over later,so I could tell you about_ my _night."Cindy said

Jazmine agreed and they hung up. The girl got in the shower and walked downstairs where her father was leaving to go to the office.

She went to the stove and put some rice on a boil,then got the ingredients she needed from the fridge. "Hi."Emy said from behind her surprising Jazmine a bit "Hey Emy,You hungry?"Jazmine asked

"No thank you." Emy said putting on her shoes and jacket then coming to the fridge to get a bottle of water and a handful of cookies "You going somewhere?"Jazmine asked Emy nodded.

"Library.I'm tutoring kids in reading. Ms. Brown says it'll help me become more social." Emy had been appointed to a specialist who works with kids with stress or anxiety Emy's been going for a few weeks now,It seems to be helping.

"Well have fun. "Jazmine said waving. Emy bid her farewell and left with a few books.

Jazmine checked the rice while she made the sandwich. Since she was home alone she plugged her music player into the kitchen radio and played a song she'd been obsessed with since discovering them.

Jazmine pressed play and Arrested Development's song _Natural_ played through the kitchen as Jazmine broke out _all_ her dance moves while cooking.

From the walking Egyptian to her version of booty popping, The cabbage patch,tootsie roll. Jazmine loved this song! She even tried rapping Speech's part. Jazmine knew for a fact she had no rhythm and would probably be prosecuted by her own father if she danced in public.

But she was having fun and getting work done. When the song finished she was done cooking and had the food packed in a tuber ware container. She turned around to see Cindy standing there with the flash on her recording smartphone. God Jazmine would have to give Emy a lesson on how to close doors!

"Cindy!"Jazmine yelled "Turn that off!" She ran for Cindy who had made her way back out the house, her face purple from holding her laugh so long. Jazmine chased her around Timid deer lane before giving up. Running was like crack for Cindy.

I want that...Deleted!"Jazmine wheezed out of breath leaning on a tree"Not hapnin."Cindy said shrugging then tossing Jazmine her clutch."I know you part black and all but even I know that wasn't no booty poppin."Jazmine gave Cindy a look.

* * *

Before she knew it they spent the next hour in Jazmine's living room, with Cindy teaching Jazmine how to booty dance. Mostly laughing and being silly.

"This is a good song."Cindy declared after they took a break."Isn't it? it's by a old school group I discovered. "Jazmine said then that reminded her. "Be right back." she said as Cindy sat on her couch clicking on the t. v Jazmine grabbed a water from the fridge and headed outside with the food. She knocked on the Freeman door,And none other than Huey answered.

"Hey Freeman.I bought you this."Jazmine greeted pushing open the door and walking into his kitchen."No It's fine come right in."He said sarcastically following her.

"Shut up. "Jazmine said "Eat this. I worked hard on it."Huey opened the container and looked at it."It's on toasted wheat just how you like it."

"I never said I liked that."Huey said sitting down"You didn't have to. "Jazmine sipped his water before sliding it to him. "And yes that's plain rice."Huey looked at the food then Jazmine before grabbing all the items and heading to his room."Let yourself out. "He called down to her. Jazmine smiled "Your welcome Freeman!"She called before leaving and going back to her home.

"So." she said to Cindy sitting next to her."What was your night like?"

Cindy told her all about how she danced and drank and who looked crazy and who was hating. Then her story began to shift from the homecoming to when Caesar and her got back to the limo and Caesar paid the driver to take a break. Jazmine gasped.

"You guys had _sex_?" Jazmine almost squeaked the last word"Nah."Cindy smiled "We did sum else..." licking the ice cream off her spoon. "Like what? "Jazmine asked sort of losing her appetite for the ice cream in her own bowl. Then she popped a spoonful in her mouth and her appetite returned.

"He fingered me"Cindy rolled her eyes and walked to the couch. "What? "Jazmine asked with a mouthful, vanilla cream shooting from her lips .Huey would frown at her for that .Cindy nodded blushing a bit.

"Like inside of you?"Jazmine asked following her friend to the couch wiping her mouth on her shirt sleeve. Huey would also frown at her for that too. "No."Cindy said eating the rest of her ice cream off her spoon."He just kind of massaged it while we made out."

"No panties?"Jazmine asked her fascination level peaking. " Nope. he slid them over"Cindy said smiling at her bowl "How did you finish?"Jazmine asked

"Hiro knocked on the window and we stopped"Cindy rolled her eyes and throwing her head back"I didn't get a moment like what Xane be talking about." Cindy looked on dreamily. Jazmine nodded even though she has never read a Xane book ever, The covers scared her off, Sometimes she'd see women at Yvonne's shop with copies of her work.

"Oh so what if he went inside of you?"

Cindy shrugged,"It probably would've felt great."Then her eyes widened "Hey could you take your virginity from putting stuff in?" Jazmine shrugged her own shoulders "I don't know."Then she gave Cindy a look. "Why?"

"Because I started using tampons and-Jazmine gasped "So your probably not a virgin!" Cindy sat dumbfounded "All this time I thought I was a virgin..And I took my own virginity?"Cindy's face began to get red.

"I can never wear a white wedding dress-" Let's just look it up in some magazines Jazmine said interrupting her friend's upcoming panic frenzy and putting on her shoes

"Can't we just use the internet?"Cindy asked but getting up too

" No."Jazmine said "my Dad monitors the computers so we won't be doing anything illegal that could possibly get us sent to jail and run the risk of being-"Anally raped."They both said in unison as they walked out the door into town. They got to the magazine isle of the convenience store and grabbed a women's health magazine.

"Find anything on virginity?"Cindy asked after thumbing through magazine after magazine."Nothing."Jazmine said then it hit her. Huey 's bookstore."Cindy do you have bus fare?"

"Yeah why?" The girls rode 2 buses out of Woodcrest and past their school As they rode. Cindy turned to Jazmine "How many dicks have you seen?" Jazmine pushed Cindy's shoulder for her volume and language. Luckily it was empty besides them and an old sleeping man.

"Only one." Jazmine said to her lap. "You?" Cindy shrugged "Only one."

When they got there it was empty the girls maneuvered their way through the bookstore and looked for sex books.

Jazmine did the searching while Cindy did the looking out."Found something. "Jazmine said Cindy walked over to her before looking at the book 'You_ aint a hoe'_ It was a book that listed things you could do that didn't make you a whore. Using tampons was one. Both girls exhaled relieved.

"Hey you girls going to buy that book or...

Jazmine and Cindy put the book back on the shelf then headed to the exit shyly giggling,Then they got out the went back to Woodcrest before meeting with Caesar and going to the park. Then Jazmine walked to the library and her and Emy went home. Tom was working late again so Jazmine and Emy made hot pockets then they fell asleep on the couch painting eachothers nails.

* * *

Today was Halloween and Cindy's birthday party was tonight was costume and most people didn't go with the theme but Jazmine and Cindy planned to. Jazmine had gone to Yvonne since homecoming and all she did was gush over her father. She'd still go to the hill and sit alone most days,Huey was far to busy or he was mad at her,because at study hall he got up and moved from their table to another one. He even left for school early so Jazmine would catch the bus on some days.

It hurt her feelings when he would do that. If she was being honest to herself...But if not the bus wasn't that bad she only sat in homeless man pee twice.

Jazmine also was in the cafeteria alot more often now,and Huey even left when he didn't have work and had plans for most fridays too,and since saturdays and sundays were his training and relaxing days Jazmine didn't bother.

She'd still go to the Freeman house to sit with Riley and Emy but they'd be no would fun. Riley would draw and Emy would read. Then there's Caesar and Cindy who try to make her feel included but it'd only make her feel uncomfortable ."_Hey Jazmine you don't have to sit on the hard floor,sit on the bed with us_ ."While their making out. Sure it was a nice gesture but Jazmine had to decline.

Jazmine needed a hobby or something. But until then she sat in her room getting her costume ready she was going as a cat.

Cindy said they'd have to slut it up. Whatever that meant Jazmine thought but judging by the outfit Cindy had Caesar's mom make her. she meant slutty all the way through. A short bodycon cat print dress and knee high boots and some cat ears. Luckily Cindy was her best friend because she wouldn't be doing this for anybody else.

As Jazmine got ready and Emy was busy tending to the trick or treat'rs. The doorbell rang.

Jazmine had her window open a bit so she could here the trick or treat'rs but she didn't hear cute little kids Emy came to her bedroom door and told her somebody was there for her.

It was probably Cindy to see if she was dressed. she put on her other boot and went downstairs. A face she hasn't seen outside of school in a week. Huey .

He stood on the outside the door looking at her outfit,His brow raised as if to say. "_The fuck you wearing?"_

"Cindy's idea." she said clasping her hands together. Huey cleared his throat."You want to come in?"She asked him"No."He told her.

Then she smiled after a beat."You missed me." Huey rolled his eyes. "Be right back." she said before she ran upstairs to change her shoes then following Huey up the hill where they sat until nightfall.A little bit of her wanted to ask why he wasn't at Cindy's party but already knew this was Huey who hated crowds and parties. Cindy invited him every year but to no avail. Jazmine then turned to him.

"Huey?"She asked "Jazmine." He said reading his book."Do you think I'm good at anything?"Jazmine asked plucking the grass like she normally did,Huey looked up at her then back to his book."Do you think you're good at anything?"

"No."She said honestly Huey replied without missing a beat "Then you're not." closing his book and standing. "What?"Jazmine stood too "You're only as good as you believe you are."Huey told her walking down the hill . Jazmine was about to respond when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Where you at?"Cindy said"Her music loud in the background._Frickin crap IT'S CINDY'S BIRTHDAY!_

"Sorry, "Jazmine started she truly forgot " Huey had stopped by and-

"Oh you with Huey?"Cindy asked"Well in that case it's fine."

"No I'll stop by and we can-Cindy interrupted "No Jazzy have fun, it's fine_ byyye_." She hung up

Jazmine looked at the phone. Then she ran to catch up with Huey."Where are we going?"Jazmine asked. Huey didn't answer only walked past gaggles of young kids in costumes and Ruckus who was dressed as what he called the most horrifying thing of all time._An educated black man_.Jazmine was sure that was her father's suit he wore with his belly hanging out. When they got to the Freeman's house Riley wasn't home. Due to Cindy's party and Mr. Freeman had jury duty,Huey went to get a bottle of water,He loved water.

"Can we watch a movie?"She asked him as she followed him."Can it be a Spike lee? I want to watch _Mo better Blues_,I can make you a sandwich,I'd have to go across the street for the ingredients-

"Jazmine."He said stopping her rambling and leading her to the living room where they watched '_Mo Better blues'_.Huey drank his water and Jazmine stole sips of it,and ignored the trick or treat'rs .Mainly because last year Huey opened the door and told all them that _candy is the white man's poison and their parent's are sending them to slowly kill themselves while walking around looking like fools.'_ and sent them all away crying. He did it every time the doorbell rang. Repeating the same thing in the same tone when the children would cry Huey would slam the door and go to sit back on the couch.

_Flashback_

_One boy dressed as a pirate about 3 years old had showed up and rang the door bell he could barely reach._

_"Hey weren't you just with those other kids?" Huey had asked the boy. Who sniffed then nodded rubbing his snot nose on his shirt sleeve. "so why are you back? I'm not giving you candy." Huey said ignoring the big bowl of candy his grandfather left for the kids when he had to go pick up Riley from the police station for tagging._

_The little boy looked unfazed by not getting candy. "I want tew hear about poyzan again." He said simply staring up at Huey who raised a brow before shrugging"Well it's like this-Jazmine pushed him out the way grabbing a piece of taffy from the bowl and giving it to the boy. Then sending him along. Before closing the door and starting a glare off with Huey._

Jazmine felt him look at her from his seat on the couch at least twice during the movie but with a weird look,she folded her arms just in case wasn't gonna risk her nipples poking through again, she left her jacket at home.

**Read and Review please?**

**A/N William Dubois will not make an appearance. His identity is only needed for the plot of the story and believe me there is 're just getting a feel of Jazmine's life right now and all it's components .Also Cindy and Jazmine's tampon virgin convo is something that happened in one of my convos with a friend in 8th grade and I felt it was a perfect Cindy-Jazzy moment.**

**And you may be wondering why I never say a smartphone brand and only smartphone because a few years down the line when this is considered old Iphone/Android may not be a cool as they are now so to keep it modern I just say smartphone. It bores me when I read a fic like "Oh he pulled out his brand new razr cellphone and blahzay blahzay" meanwhile that shit old as hell I just do it so it won't look wack a few years on.**

**I don't own Arrested Development's song Natural. That's my cut though.**

**Nor do I own Spike Lee's Mo better blues.**

**And the name ****_Xane _Cindy mentioned**** is a parody of Zane the erotic novel author.=)**

**And that concludes this long ass Author's note.**

**Ciao,Lovies.**

**Review me maybe?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey everyone guess what? I went to the Judge Mathis show! As a audience member though I'm not suing nobody,It was fun though!Omg thanks for the reviews. I'm not worried about how many people review this anymore because I'm going to keep writing this anyway, And I appreciate the reviewers I do have. It'll get it's buzz eventually. Anyway I changed my name on here to something different so you know I'd seem more important ha-ha didn't work though.**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:**Dawg I know exactly what you mean it be the one's when Huey would be like "OH I wonder if Jazmine likes me" and Jazmine saying the same shit in they head or having dreams and shit. That Irks me. This fic is more of about how they friendship grows and develops into romance. You gone love it when it happens. I wrote up to chapter 20 some. So be ready for that good sheeeit my nigga,Haha thanks for the review love!

**Karina: **I think **YOU** are incredibly awesome! Thanks for Reviewing hun!

And now that's that taken care of. ...On to the show!

**READ& REVIEW**

* * *

Jazmine sat at the bus stop in the cold with Riley who kept bouncing a stupid ball.

"Damn Jazzy i know it's cold but yo ass look like a fudgesicle."He laughed Jazmine glared him. "Shut up it's your fault Mr. Freeman didn't drop us off." Jazmine said referring to Riley oversleeping and Mr. Freeman leaving to go to his leg waxing appointment. Huey had to be at school early to see his counselor. Riley was about to argue when a girl walked past.

"Hi Rileyyy."She said sashaying past them. Riley barely raised his head in her direction."Wow.I'm impressed."Jazmine said"No hoes."She laughed

"Shut up."Riley told her. Jazmine rolled her eyes."what's the matter with you? Why do you always get so uptight when someone mentions girls?"

Jazmine eyes opened in shock. "Riley..are you-

"Say gay Jazmine and so help me. "Riley threatened looking at her now.

"Well what is it?"Jazmine said nudging him. Riley exhaled and rolled his eyes looking alot like his brother right about now."Maybe I don't care about having hoes nomore."

"Why?"She asked"The Riley I know is all about the bitches and hoes and stackin paper and-"

"And that's it?"Riley asked Jazmine shook her head. "Does any of this have to do with Emy?" Riley looked at her again frowning" It's just good to have someone believe in you and not give up on you when everyone else does...no homo."

Jazmine laughed"Emotions aren't homo."She told him "They is when you a real nigga."He said standing to look for the bus.

"I'm sure Emy doesn't think so."Jazmine said. Riley looked at her again"She been through some shit. Alot."He said seriously"She staying forever right?" He asked bouncing his ball."I hope so."Jazmine said standing for the bus.

When school ended Tom picked up Jazmine and Emy. Riley had practice. The three went to the shoe store in the mall and Emy was currently trying on a pair of chucks. As Jazmine stood with her father. He was really nervous about something." Pumpkin what do you think about me dating again?" Jazmine was caught offguard by his question."I-I are you ready to date again?"

Tom nodded "I feel like I am." That wasn't a good answer. Jazmine felt a pang in her chest. Her father was being a dick right now but she kept her mouth closed. What if mom came back?

"Jazmine how do you feel about that?" Tom asked again Jazmine only kept her mouth closed and her face blank. Ignoring her father completely.

When she got home she went to her room and slept until the sun went down,only leaving to go to the tree where she stayed until morning. Jazmine went home after her dad went to work so she could shower and dress for school then catch a ride with Huey.

In the car his news talk playing some guy named Warren Ballantine talking about something Jazmine didn't care about. She didn't even care when Riley got in the front they got to the school Jazmine stormed out and didn't wait for anyone. She got to her first class with Cindy who didn't even attempt to make her friend feel better only writing her stupid notes that Jazmine didn't open.

After class she went straight to study hall sleeping through the rest of her classes. At some point Huey came in and sat his books down on the table. Waking her. "Have you been here the whole time?" He asked her. Jazmine scowled. Now he cares where was he when she needed him? She stood to walk away from him.

"Sit down." He said his voice dark and cold. Jazmine sat and scowled still. Huey sat down a folder full of all the work she missed today. She looked up at him and he scowled. Jazmine started on her work and finished her assignments when the bell rang. They got up to leave and went to his locker. Jazmine felt a little less angry for some odd reason. They went to his car and nobody was there. When they got in Jazmine huffed and folded her arms.

"Do you even know why you're mad anymore? "He asked "Yes! Do you think I'm an idiot?" She growled

"Well tell me." Huey said Jazmine rolled her eyes "Oh sure. now you want to hear me talk."

"I always want to hear you talk." Huey said causing Jazmine to look at him. He cleared his throat "Come on tell me what's the problem,what's so important that you missed a whole days worth of class and ignore your friends?"

"My dad wants to try dating again. And he asked me how I felt about it." Jazmine said Huey was quiet. Oh does the cat have sir smartass's tongue?

"Did that sound as dumb in your head as it did coming from your mouth?Huey said suddenly looking at her. Damn.

"What?" Jazmine asked."You've had this chip on your shoulder all day because your dad is THINKING about dating again?" Huey asked "Sometimes you can be so white."

"Oh here we go."Jazmine rolled her eyes"I'm white because my parents are divorced and it bothers me?"

"No because of how you deal with it, like a spoiled white girl."Huey explained "Because to a black kid if your parents aren't pimps&hoes,on drugs,neglectful,sick ,abusive Or dead. its really not that bad."Jazmine stopped at his words and instantly felt bad."So I shouldn't be upset?" Jazmine whispered.

"Feel how you want."Huey said"Just don't take it out on everyone else."

It took Jazmine all she had not to tell him he had some nerve for saying that last part. But she didn't want to argue.

"Can we get milkshakes?"She squeaked instead "You missed breakfast and lunch and all you want is a milkshake?"Huey asked. Jazmine nodded looking out the window.

"And a cheese burger,chilli fries,with a fruit punch."Huey looked over at her before looking away and staring at the road.

"You can have a sandwich when we get home." _Home_. He made it sound so domestic. She liked it. So they went _home_ and made each other sandwiches then watched the news station where people argued via Video chat.

* * *

A week before Thanksgiving, Jazmine had a project for World History due and she was currently trying to get her partner from mashing his head on the lunch room table. She couldn't leave for lunch because after lunch her and Caesar had no time together to work on the project so she dragged Huey with her.

"Caesar it was your idea to do this project on the Mass Genocide of-

"I know Jazmine but she doesn't even care look at her."Caesar moaned referring to Cindy who was sitting with Riley's basketball teammates laughing it up.

"Look like she being a nasty hoe to me." Riley shrugged then holding his head after Huey popped him with his book.

"Yeah man."Hiro agreed "Be a player,if she don't care you stop caring." He shrugged biting into his chicken wrap

Contrary to popular belief Cindy cared and cried and cried some more since the break up 2 weeks ago. Jazmine wanted to tell Caesar that '_Cindy'_ was taking the break up hard too if not harder but _'C-murph'_ wouldn't have anyone know she stained Jazmine's pillow with mascara at their sleepover last weekend at the mention of the color RED because it rhymed with dread. Like dreadlocks..that Caesar has.

"Yeah." Caesar sat up straight "I'm a player and I'm not going to trip over some chick."

"Okay." Jazmine said "Let's finish this project then..

"Damn man you think I should go tell her sorry?"Caesar slouched again.

"Why should you?" Riley asked "not yo fault she Jealous." He stuffed some tator tots in his mouth.

"Excuse me, What? "Jazmine asked "It's not his fault a girl gave him a lap dance at a party And he let her? "

Riley shook his head as if to say you stupid child."A celebratory lap dance Jazmine, you can do anything if it's celebratory."

"Oh like kissing a man?" Huey asked Hiro laughed while Riley became red."No bitch not like kissing a man."Riley said

"No I get it. You and your team just won a game and you wanna celebrate so you grab a teammate and give him a smooch more power to ya Riley."Huey said still looking at his book. " Why do you always do this?" Jazmine grumbled closing her books to prepare for what was next.

Hiro continued laughing. Riley was fuming and pulled out his gun. Huey's eyebrow raised, while Jazmine rolled her eyes standing.

"Yeah." Riley gloated "What's up now nigga-Huey jumped up and roundhouse kicked the gun from his hands before using the same foot to kick Riley into a table. Jazmine went to sit with Cindy while Huey and Riley duked it out,Hiro recorded it and Caesar sulked.

* * *

**Done. For right now, what yall should know is when Jazmine get's stressed she sleeps a lot like a lot of people She get's tired when she gets too stressed or frustrated,Also anybody else love Bossy Huey? Cause I do...You'll be seeing a lot of him.**

**Shortest update ever though, But I'm fasting and getting a little lightheaded sitting in front of this screen! Haha I'll update tomorrow since I gotta work Saturday. Blaaaah I want food! **

**Au revoir, Fellow Boondockers!**

**READ&REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Omagawd another update? Damn right and you have BLACKPANTHERSMJ1958-2009 to thank for that! Told me they had a bad day and the last update made it a little better so y'know what? Here's another one. '****_This to shall pass'_**** whatever made your day bad just remember that.=)**

**Anyway Hey to the new person who followed the story. Don't be shy =)**

**Read&Review**

* * *

"Hueyyy"Jazmine whined in study hall."They need our help."

"Did they need our help when they broke up?"Huey said "They got together once without our help so they can do it again."

"But Huey-"Jazmine my answer is no. Why do you keep pressing it?"Huey said annoyed

The girl pouted "Fine I'll do it myself.I don't need your help." "Good."Huey mumbled

"Caesar would do it for you."She added under her breath. Huey then sat his pencil down he was doing math."Not if I don't need him to."

Jazmine huffed again "you are impossible."

When Thursday rolled around Jazmine had to pry herself from Cindy who was crying on her shoulder and sneak to Huey's job. Jazmine's plan was to enter Caesar in the Spoken Word showcase for Friday and lure them both there,Caesar had been writing sappy love poems all week. One was bound to make the two fall in love again.

Jazmine got there right before closing a man was turning off the lights when Jazmine ran and knocked on the window,He turned to tell her they were closed. Jazmine intertwined her fingers together holding them up. The man rolled his eyes and opened the door,He was a tall black man with a scar on his face,He looked scary but his eyes said different."Look we're closed comeback tomorrow."He said

"Oh sorry it's just my friend Huey had me running late. "Jazmine said stomping her foot. It was a lie she would've been here earlier if she didn't stop at Mcwuncler's."You know Huey?"He asked his voice holding curiosity,He opened the door for Jazmine.

* * *

"Yeah me and Huey's dad went way back."Fahkeem said handing Jazmine more pictures.

She looked at photos of Fahkeem and Huey's dad. To say Huey and Riley looked like their dad was an understatement, Their dad looked like Robert Freeman too but the scowl that both boys sported was on this man's face in all the photos except one."Is this Huey's mom?"Jazmine asked holding up a wedding picture and this woman was downright stunning,Full lips,thick ebony hair and pretty mocha skin,and her eyes.. Huey and Riley definitely got their eyes from her. The couple both stared at each other in the photo as if they were the most incredible things on earth.

"Yup."Fahkeem said "Pretty right?" He looked for more photos."Beautiful."Jazmine said "So does Huey or Riley ever talk about them?"Fahkeem asked

"No."Jazmine said "Do you guys talk about..them?" Fahkeem shook his head."I was in Africa when they died and since Robert bought them to Woodcrest I haven't seen them since I came here."Jazmine noted his sad look when he talked about that." Did they remember you?"

Fahkeem laughed then " Riley didn't, even tossed in a few choice words for me."

Jazmine rolled her eyes she knew it probably had something to do with being a gay nigga Fahkeem continued."But Huey..knew me."

"Was he happy to see you?" Jazmine asked looking at more pictures of the wedding, It looked like so much fun, Mr. Freeman was there along with a bunch of bridesmaids and groomsmen Fahkeem included, all looked to be happy for the two. Fahkeem then stood with the box of photos."Yeah. if this means he was happy" Fahkeem pointed to the scar on his face.

"Huey did that?"Jazmine gasped"I'm so sorry." Fahkeem laughed"I kind of asked for it. You don't run up on two damn near grown men you haven't seen in years and hug them." Jazmine shrugged he had a point Huey barely let anyone hug him except her, But he never hugged back probably because he couldn't hit her. "Are you his.."

Jazmine gasped "Girlfriend? No just best friend." Fahkeem looked confused then normal, well as normal as a man with a big scar on his face could look ."Okay well what could I do you for? I know you didn't come here to listen to me ramble on about Huey and Riley's parents."Fahkeem said Actually Jazmine could've done that all day."Well I came to sign someone up for the spoken word showcase."Jazmine said remembering why she came.

"Well here's the list."Fahkeem handed her a clipboard. Jazmine put Caesar's name on the bottom of the list and her phone vibrated Cindy texted her saying the Bob marley song playing made her depressed but she couldn't change it and Jazmine needed to hurry back. Jazmine bid Fahkeem farewell and left.

The next day Jazmine and Cindy woke up on her couch. The sleepover just turned into a downright cryfest for Cindy. Jazmine got up and made breakfast for everyone she started talking to her father again this week and he was grateful.

Cindy moped and dragged her body to the shower in Jazmine's room. "She still sad?" Emy asked walking in Jazmine's room dressed for school. Jazmine nodded Emy shrugged getting ready to go catch the bus or chase it, It all depends on how Ruckus felt.

After Cindy finished in the bathroom C-murph emerged."Yo let's get this school shit ova with! Lames bouta be all in my face and I don't got time for that shit you feel me?" Jazmine gave her friend a half-smile she always knew Cindy was super thugging when she was hiding something. Jazmine got out the shower and got dressed leading Cindy to Huey's car. He kept the doors unlocked for Jazmine and Riley to race to get shotgun every morning before he came down. Riley won today and Jazmine got in the back with C-murph.

Apparently C-murph was feeling rather impatient today because she reached up and honked Huey's horn to rush him. "Bring yo punk ass on nigga!" She yelled making Riley laugh. Cindy kept honking it louder and longer making Huey stick his head out the door. This girl is going to wake up the whole neighborhood. Jazmine got out the car to meet Huey before he made Cindy walk. "Huey she doesn't feel good." Jazmine tried " Well I felt fine until some crazy white girl started beeping my horn." Huey said annoyed

"Huey please? it's just for today." Jazmine begged. Huey gave her a look. "Move Jazmine." Then they walked to his car. "Nigga get some noise in this bitch!" Cindy demanded "Nobody wanna hear this boring ass news talk." Huey's jaw clenched and before he could tell Cindy how she was the noise and leave her on the side of the road. Jazmine cut in. "Here Cindy why don't you put in your earphones?" Which was a bad idea because Cindy rapped loudly until Huey jerked his car to a stop in the parking lot of the school.

"Damn nigga you tryna break my neck?" Cindy mumbled as Huey got out and hit the lock button on his car remote. Jazmine ran to catch up with him. "Never again Jazmine." He said as they walked to his locker. Jazmine even had to deal with a sad Caesar in world history.

Jazmine looked forward to lunch because she was leaving with Huey. Then she remembered Cindy."Hueyyy she'll be good." Jazmine asked during passing period as he was leaving. "No Jazmine." Huey said simply and he walked down the halls before Jazmine could whine him into it. Now Jazmine was frustrated and hungry because Cindy refused to go in the cafeteria. So they went in the library instead where Cindy cried more. _Something has got to give_.

* * *

An hour before the spoken word, she went to the Freeman's house and knocked on the door. Mr. Freeman was on a videochat date. Huey opened the door and greeted her as he normally did.

"Jazmine." He spoke "Huey" she responded smiling then pushed the door open to walk past him in the living room where Caesar and Riley were playing the game. Caesar barely looking like he were trying or interested and Riley playing his heart out,tongue poking out and fingers rapidly pressing buttons.

"You cheatin!"Riley snapped at a slouched and depressed Caesar."You cheatin nigga!"Jazmine turned back to Huey who leaned against the wall."I need a ride Freeman."She said

"To where?" Huey asked. Jazmine had to think fast if she said the bookstore he wouldn't take her."The bookstore."Jazmine said closing her eyes._Idiot _her mind always stopped working right when talking to Huey. She couldn't think on her feet. "What the hell are you going there for?"Huey asked Jazmine groaned"I need a book."

Huey narrowed his eyes"What kind of book?" Jazmine stomped her foot "A school book!" "For what class?" he challenged Jazmine studdered she shouldn't have looked in his eyes it was like he had some sort of Medusa trait except for turning her to stone,his eyes turned her into a babbling idiot.

"Oh Mr Freeman!"Jazmine yelled up the stairs "Huey won't take me to the store to get a book!For reading,he's trying to keep all the education for himself while the rest of us struggle to survive!" Huey glared,Jazmine smiled and did a countdown in her head,and as soon as she said one. His Grandfather yelled back down the stairs."Huey! Take little what's her face to the bookstore! You can't hog all the damn education! What happen to black folk stickin together?"

Riley laughed "yeah granddad you tell em." Riley laughed walking past Huey and Jazmine's stare off. Riley kept laughing. "Damn Huey you got told like a bitch.I know if it was me I'd be like-Riley was cut off by Huey grabbing his collar from behind and tossing him into a wall. "I'll be in the car."Jazmine smirked then turning to Caesar."Oh and Caesar you need to come."

"Why?"He asked from the living room floor. "We're working on a project due Monday"Jazmine fussed at him "And I'm not gonna let you mope me into a lower grade just because-"Okay okay Jazzy damn."Caesar said getting up. While Huey and Caesar got in the car,Jazmine ran across the street to get Cindy who still had on her pjs.

"Aw her?"Caesar groaned as well as Huey."Shut up."Jazmine replied through clenched teeth."Damn Jazzy you know I was busy."Cindy said trying to tame her hair that was poking out of a shaggy ponytail and make it less obvious that she was in the house crying. Caesar cleared his throat and turned up Huey's news talk. The drive was awkward and Jazmine was getting nervous but her plan was bound to work,it was destined to. When they got to the bookstore a crowd was already in the area where the stage inside the bookstore was. People were sitting at tables in chairs,on bean bags and the floor. Listening while a poet stood on stage reciting a poem.

"_Afro boy where are you when I seek you?_

_When I wanna rooooam my fingers through your dome?_

_Afro boy,don't be playing no games cause one day..you gone be screamin my name_." Clemise finishes to the sound of applause and snaps.

Caesar,Cindy and Huey look over at Jazmine. Their faces asking'_What the fuck we doin here_?' When Huey was about to ask with his mouth the MC said a name into the mic interuppting him "Alright That was a friday night spoken word regular Cici Dawkins.

Next up is a newcomer,give it up for Caesar."The crowd clapped "Is there a Caesar in the building?"Caesar,Cindy and Huey all stared at the MC then Jazmine who gave Hiro a thumps up who threw it back at her and began playing a nice hip hop beat on some turntables. Cindy and Huey both turned their heads in the direction Jazmine gave her thumbs up. While Caesar looked at the stage and swallowed(no homo) then proceeded to go on stage and grab the mic and standing into the spotlight. Caesar starts feeling the beat before letting his words flow.

"_And it,and it begins,He walks outside for a cigarette and thinks how many cigarettes does it take_..."Ceasar exhaled Cindy features start to soften as Caesar continues.

"_He takes a long drag with the sun in his eye,He squints. he thinks. he starts to sigh_.."Caesar and Cindy are now making eye contact as he continues"_Sometimes...he cry_."Caeser's voice cracked. At this point Huey's eyebrow are raised so far it's almost touching his hairline and begins to walk to the exit but Jazmine grabs his arm as Cindy walks towards the stage listening to Caesar's words.

Even in the dark area Caesar knows Cindy is coming toward him so he keeps going."_When he thinks about his ex girlfriend once by his side she held him down, she made him better fought for their love through the fucked up weather." _Now Cindy's on stage with him.

"_But really he just want's to be back together_."He goes in for a kiss as Cindy leans up and embraces him. They kiss on stage as the crowd claps and Jazmine's bouncing with glee As Hiro whistles. Somebody suddenly clicked on the light(Jazmine from jumping.)And the place that only had a spotlight and candles on the tables to set the theme is now illuminated the crowd that was cheering earlier is dying to silence looking at the kissing couple.

"Man she **white**?"Somebody yelled

"Nigga I listened to you cry over a **white girl**?"A lady shouted "Get yall asses out!"A man yelled throwing a bowl of walnuts at the stage. The rest of audience all joined in turning into an angry mob. Sending Cindy and Caesar running off stage and out the door with Jazmine in tow, pulling Huey with was only walking not bothered by the crowd. Hiro didn't leave he was trying to find a girl for tonight. He said Brianna _apparently swung for the other team_.

When they got to Huey's car Cindy and Caesar still had their hands clasped. Jazmine noticed "So you guys are together again?"She asked Cindy and Caesar shared a look before embracing in a kiss. Jazmine clapped her hands excitedly from next to Huey who leaned on his car,looking bored. When they broke apart Cindy bought her best friend in for a hug."All thanks to you Jazzy."Caesar nodded "I owe you one Jazzy fresh." Then suddenly Huey grabbed both Caesar's shoulders as the girls broke apart looking at them.

"Nigga..."Huey said seriously looking Caesar in the face. "You gay."

* * *

**Okay that was longer to make up for how short the other one was. I'm still fasting so yall ass is lucky I even got up to do anything! Also that spoken word Caesar recited was from a Q-TIP ft. Raphael Saadiq song which I don't own.**

**As you guys can see I ain't got a damn thing but a computer and some ideas.I own nothing!**

**Fare thee well,Boondockers**

**Read&Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's** **note: Celebratory booty dance time! NEW REVIEWERS! What good nigga? What's really good? In my stinkmeiner voice.**

**Ahmasi : It wasn't a real gun, a pellet gun. And I felt like Riley would bring it to school because.. well you know real niggas don't follow instructions. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:Shhht That's my catchphrase to. I'm glad you liked the audience's reaction to Cindy and Yay they together again a lot of Cindy/Riley shippers be mad. But it's all good and you will read another update...today my nigga. Thanks again so much.**

**angryviolinist:Bien sûr que non J'ai utilisé Google =) and hell yeah I seen you followed it. It's only like four of you guys lmao I was sitting around like 'please let them review. Please let them review. 'I'm glad you finally did say something! And thank you since I want it to be an actual story that has character development I need to make sure I don't rush it or make it drag on. y'know? I'm glad you peeped that.=) And yay you like Emy? Oc's make me nervous because either people like them or think they mess up the story.I wanted her to fit right into Jazmine's little world. Bossy Huey is where it's at, I loves that shit. And yeah a lot of people peg Sarah as a bored housewife but I always felt like she loved Tom but mostly just stayed for Jazmine,And she is being a bit of a brat but yknow it's about Evolution so hopefully she grows. My parents are too. Well not divorced but separated for like a few years and they get along better like this so shit it's cool with me!Thank you for reading reviewing and following this story .You can sit at the cool table my friend. _Grab a tray._**

**Shiskanae242:No you're great! And I most def will keep those updates coming. Thank you so much!**

**Read & review**

* * *

They all stood around Huey's car when Hiro came along with a new girl on his arm."Everybody this is uhh…" The girl rolled her eyes "Bre." She said Jazmine thought she was pretty maybe Hiro would be serious with a girl for once."Yeah Bre." Hiro nodded like he knew all along but what he was really focused on was her size.

Hiro loved full figured plus size girls. Jazmine always thought maybe it's cause his entire family is really skinny. Except for him,he was tall and had athletic muscles more like Riley's size and the girls liked him because they figured he was Puerto Rican or something. "Bre here wants to hang out tonight."Hiro said shooting them a look over Bre's head.

Jazmine didn't know what it meant so she just did what she normally did."Hi,I'm Jazmine." She smiled

"Nice to meet you."The girl smiled back shaking her hand."And this is my friend Cindy."Yo."Cindy waved "And this is Caesar and Huey."Caesar shot her a hey with his head while Huey was already going to get in his car.

"Wait." Caesar said "The night is still young..Why don't we all hang out? It's been a while." Cindy nodded "Yeah,And I think tonight calls for a celebration and we needs to get fucking crazy my nigga" She smiled up at her boyfriend. Jazmine smiled "Okay that's cool."Hiro nodded then looked at Bre "You down?" She nodded

"Well you guys have fun. The bus stop is right over there."

Jazmine stomped "Hueyyy please come eat with us."Jazmine whined poking out her lips."No Jazmine. And that look doesn't work on me you know that."Huey said opening his car door.

Jazmine blocked his way."Please?" Jazmine tried again "Jazmine I said no."Huey told her "Now get in or I'm leaving you." Jazmine pouted "You never want to do anything fun."

Huey crinkled his brow" Why is going to a nasty diner fun? And Lest we forget I didn't want to be dragged out the house in the first place." Jazmine was so insulted he was being a sourpuss. She looked over at the other four who just watched them."Now move Jazmine your blocking my way."

"We're going. You're going to the diner Huey Freeman." Jazmine told him through gritted teeth. "No the hell I'm not. Jazmine Dubois."Huey said back through gritted teeth.

At the diner Huey frowned at the table. "How'd you get him to come?"Cindy asked Jazmine who shrugged."He knew I was going to whine about it all week." Cindy shot her a look. "So how long have you two been dating?" Bre asked "Oh they're not dating they're best friends."Cindy said with a certain tone. Bre made a face then turned to Hiro who was currently playing Caesar his new mix on his phone.

Jazmine turned to Huey."Y'know I'm surprised you even HAVE friends you're such a spoil sport."She gasped when Cindy and Caesar's big milkshake slide across the table from the waitress both stuck their straws in it.

Then a large plate of fries slid to Bre and Hiro then another big milkshake. Jazmine watched what she thought was going to be a couple sharing fries and a milkshake like Caesar and Cindy had done but instead Bre slid the entire plate over to herself and Hiro passed her the ketchup. The milkshake was her's too. Jazmine's small cup of one scoop icecream cup infront of her suddenly didn't look so good. Jazmine then looked at Huey who sat with his face in his hand."Huey…."

"It was nice meeting you all."Bre said as they dropped her off back at the bookstore. Everyone except Huey smiled and waved. Hiro got out to and followed her to her car then he told them he'd see them _Monday._

* * *

Jazmine had a stomachache as she walked from World History with Caesar."You good Jazmine?"Oh lord he said her government name, she must looked bad."I ate too much this morning."She groaned "What you eat?"Caesar asked

"Two of Mr. Freeman's deepfried chit'lin tacos covered in maple syrup."Jazmine said Mr Freeman was trying to get another restaurant that wouldn't kill you so he tried out some of his recipes on Jazmine.

"Ew. It's not how much you ate it's _what_ the hell you ate." Caesar said sounding like Huey. "So you wouldn't buy it?" Jazmine groaned slouching she could hardly stand. "Not if I end up looking like that." Caesar said. Jazmine took out her phone and texted the eldest Freeman. **DEEPFRIED CHITLIN TACOS ARE A NO. **

"Go to the nurse." Caesar tells her. Jazmine did and was greeted with an equally sick looking Riley sitting on the nurse's table.

"Deepfried chit'lin taco?"The nurse asked. Jazmine nodded, the nurse pointed to a cup. Jazmine drunk it. "How many did you eat?"The nurse asked looking at her clipboard "Two."Jazmine said the nurse wrote Jazmine a pass back to class. "You'll be fine in an hour or so least you didn't go crazy like greedy over there he ate 4. He just earned himself a trip home."

Jazmine felt bad for Riley and shot him a sympathetic look on the way out, but it diminished when Riley winked at her. That phony.

In study hall Jazmine still felt the same up until she felt a gurgle in her throat,she thought she was about to barf but instead a big wet unladylike vibrating burp shot through her . Huey looked up in confusion probably as to how her body could produce that kind of noise then the smell hit him and his face turned into that of disgust. "Aw come on Jazmine."

He groaned grabbing his books and moving away. "Sorry." She said even though she felt 10x better the bell rang and Huey started out the room."It was the chit'lin tacos!"She yelled following him.

* * *

"Huey do you still miss Chicago?" Jazmine asked in the car on the way home. Huey shrugged "Yeah because it was my home. But whatever." That made Jazmine smile. "So you're never going back?" Huey gave her a look "I never said that. But If I never go back there doesn't mean I'll stay here. I'm leaving here immediately." Jazmine's smile faltered.

"Me to."She added" But I'm going to someplace like Miami or L.A not someplace stupid and boring like Chicago." Jazmine folded her arms and stared forward. "How would you know if you never been?"Huey asked "That's _why_ I've never been. "Jazmine spat at him. Huey and Jazmine both knew she's never traveled outside of Maryland before all Sarah's family lived and were from Maryland.

"Why are you upset?"Huey asked looking at her then back at the road."I'm not."Jazmine said Was she upset? "You are. I can tell you're upset."Huey says

Jazmine reaches up and turns his news talk louder. When they got to Timid Deer. Jazmine got out the car and was about to march across the street."Where are you going? We have that English project to do."Huey called behind her.

Jazmine followed him into the empty house and into his room. Where he sat at the computer desk and Jazmine on his bed. After a silent hour into the homework Jazmine looked at Huey."You know in Chicago you wouldn't have a hill to sit on." Jazmine said to him

Huey looked up raising his brow."How would you know?" Jazmine crossed her arms. "Fine. okay you know what Jazmine? I don't miss Chicago and I'm glad I moved to Woodcrest or I wouldn't have such a great hill to sit on. Does that make you feel better?"

Jazmine looked away." The hill isn't the only good thing about Woodcrest." Huey exhaled"And Jazmine." He added. The girl looked happy."Now can we finish?" Jazmine nodded. And went back to her part of the project.

Huey's Grandfather came in a few hours later with Riley. Jazmine and Huey had finished their project and were watching _Mo better blues _at Jazmine's request. When they heard a ball bouncing and yelling. Before the house was peacefully quiet with only Bleek's trumpet playing during the opening credits the movie only had just started. Huey exhaled from the computer chair and got up to push his door closed.

Then as soon as Huey had made it back to his computer chair Riley burst in."Aye nigga-ahhh"Riley said snickering "Riley what the hell have I told you about knocking?"Huey said irritated then getting up to grab his brother by the collar of his shirt and pushing him out the room Mr. Ruckus style. Jazmine continued watching what was quickly becoming her favorite movie.

Huey didn't come back while the movie played and Jazmine watched the whole thing by herself. When she came downstairs all three Freeman's were in the front room watching t.v. The men didn't even look in her direction as she walked out the door. "Bye. Mister Freeman " He threw her a hand."Later cutie pie."

* * *

Jazmine walked across the street to where Emy was reading on the front porch."I use to read those all the time."Jazmine said walking up the stairs referring to the book in Emy's hand called the _The clique._Jazmine read them all in 8th grade.

"Cindy always liked the _Bluford high_ books though." Emy looked confused. "The what?" Jazmine turned suddenly. "You never read a Bluford high book?" Jazmine asked. The red haired girl shook her head.

Jazmine took out her phone and dialed Cindy."Cindy we have a Bluford high emergency." Jazmine grabbed Emy and dragged her to the McPherson's.

"Welcome to the Bluford high book club."Cindy announced to the sitting girls. Let's meet our newest member. stand up and let everyone see you Emeryss."

Emy awkwardly stood in front of Cindy's bed and looked at Jazmine who waved. Cindy stood at a chair in her bedroom."Now that everybody is acquainted or whatever let's start scrapping this shit." When Cindy was about to give Jazmine and Emy a copy of the first book _lost and found_ her mother knocked on the door."I made caramel empanadas"Cindy's mom said walking in the room holding a plate.

" Thank you Mrs Mcpherson "Jazmine said as her and Emy each grabbed one from off the plate."I love your jumpsuit." Cindy's mom smiled "Thanks it's for my zumba class I'm taking."Mrs Mcpherson said .

It was a known fact that Cindy's mom had a black girlfriend on the side. Cindy claimed the woman could probably bench press Mr. Ruckus. Cindy wasn't even angry when she found out about the affair, the woman always bought her cd's and even told her she could get a tattoo from her for free at her shop when she turned 18.

"Okay get you're empandadas and you get out." Cindy waved a hand to her mother

Claire smiled at her daughter. Sitting the plate on her dresser. "Have fun girls." Then she kissed her daughter's cheek leaving a red mark that Cindy quickly rubbed away in disgust.

"Now like I was saying we're going to read this in order not by when they first came out but in the time events."Cindy said "So year one starts with this book." Cindy had 3 copies of all the books conveniently. Finish reading it and then we'll discuss Kapeesh ?

Both girls nodded."This gone be fun."Emy said Cindy nodded approvingly taking The clique book from her and tossing it from her bedroom window.

"Cindy! that was a library book!"Emy said running out the bedroom door to go get it. Cindy shrugged"I'm going to start reading it now." Cindy said going into the bathroom to read. Cindy does her best reading on the toilet.

Jazmine started reading in the room on the bed later joined by Emy who held the rescued book in her arms like it was a hurricane victim needing cpr then she started reading the book too. Jazmine 's phone went off a few hours later. It was Tom telling them they could head home for dinner. He ordered Thai. Emy and Jazmine bid Cindy and her mother farewell and left.

Emy reading and walking while Jazmine listening to her music and pretending she was in a music video while she walked. Tom couldn't join them for dinner because he had to go into his office to go over details for a case he was busy with. Emy read and ate while Jazmine ate and ate. Then the girls got ready for bed and said goodnight.

Jazmine kind of wished she had Huey's bed,her bed was nice but his was better.

* * *

At school Jazmine presented their project since Huey never did and they got an A.

"Well my grade needs to be an A so I should work with Huey from here on out." Clemise raised her hand. Huey slouched in his seat. Mrs Ezra looked thoughtful as she leaned back in her chair." That's a good idea but since I don't assign partners I can't do that unless Huey decides to work with you."

All eyes were on Huey who had his face in his hand and elbow on the desk."No."He said simply causing Jazmine to release a breath she didn't even know she was holding and the class to let out a laugh. Clemise suddenly directed her eye to Jazmine and narrowed it. Causing Jazmine to look in her book. After class Jazmine followed Huey out the room.

"Huey how come we never had a treehouse?"Jazmine asked trying to keep up with the boy."Because we had a hill."Huey said putting in the combination on his locker. "_Had?"_Jazmine's voice cracked as she held a book to her. Preparing for her tears that were threatening to fall.

"What do you mean_ had_?" Huey turned to her and rolled his eyes. "Have, Jazmine I meant to say have. Don't start crying I have no patience for that today." Jazmine sniffed before pushing past him roughly and getting her book out.

"I have no patience for you. Since you're Mr._ don't have time for my best friend anymore_." Jazmine stormed down the hall and went to class. Stopping when she remembered she had study hall next with _Huey_.

When she walked in she sat at the table and opened her book. Huey walked in later and stood before sitting something on the table it was a pack of gummy catapillars Jazmine loved them.

She looked at them trying not to smile then at the boy who was taking out his books and sitting at the table."You can't buy me Freeman."Jazmine said opening the pack with her teeth."I know." Huey said opening a book. He didn't even tell her to chew with her mouth closed or how she was going to rot her teeth.

"Am I your bffl?"Jazmine said stretching the candy with her teeth and fingers. "Yeah Jazmine."Huey spoke writing down problems."Good."Jazmine said chewing again."Huey I want to go to the hill." Huey looked up at her."Okay Jazmine."

And they did after school Huey and Jazmine walked to their hill and sat in their spot. Looking at the airplanes and Jazmine plucking the grass with her fingers And she was content. Even when the spinning seeds came down and landed on them Jazmine seen Huey was having it worse, sure her hair was still big but she could use her hand to reach the top of it now and pick out what fell in it. Huey however couldn't but since he's her bestfriend she reached over and began plucking them out.

"When I was younger I use to think these were little pixie soldiers sent from the pixie queen to collect food."Jazmine smiled at herself.

"You were quite the little moron."Huey said earning a tug at his afro from Jazmine."Ow."Huey groaned. Jazmine continued plucking the helicopter seeds even though more fell but she didn't mind plucking them too."Will you build your kids a treehouse one day?"Jazmine asked her bestfriend.

Huey shrugged."I don't know Jazmine." His hair was so soft she figured she might as well play in it since he seemed to let her do it so far. Jazmine got on her knees and crawled in the middle of his legs. It wasn't awkward being this close and in such a position because they're bestfriends.

She rested her elbows on his bent knees and rubbed her fingers towards the roots of his hair it seemed so deep the more she rubbed the deeper her fingers got. _It smelled really good._She gently massaged her best friends scalp slowly and she went on for a few moments before Jazmine was jerked away almost going down the hill before Huey grabbed her and sat her up straight. Then he stood "Let's go Jazmine."

"Why'd you snatch me?"Jazmine asked him."Because Jazmine it's time to go."Huey said walking past her. Jazmine rubbed her hair."O-okay."She skipped behind her bestfriend. On the way home Jazmine and Huey walked side by side which was rare. Huey either was ahead of her or behind her.

Now they're arms brushed slightly but Jazmine didn't mind that either. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled it."Huey piggy back me."Jazmine didn't wait for his response before jumping on his back. Huey walked on"Jazmine you're not a child, why am I carrying you?" Jazmine ignored him and stuck her face in his hair. He let her down so he can go get ready for work.

"Take a day off."Jazmine said to him."Can't. I'm already late."Huey said walking to his house, Jazmine huffed then went to watch Riley shoot baskets with Emy then the three walked to Caesar's soccer game.

Jazmine sat inbetween Cindy and Emy who both had hotdogs and nachos. Riley was by the bench trying to distract Caesar by calling him gay."Jazzy look at my man butt in them shorts oh yes!"Cindy said applauding Jazmine laughed wishing Huey was here to sit and read a book silently.

"It's just a butt."Emy said from the other side of Jazmine."It's never just a butt and Caesar be doing them warm ups so that ass is firm and tight." Cindy said dipping her hot dog across them in Emy's nacho cheese. Jazmine wondered how that tasted.

"Are they winning?"Jazmine asked she couldn't really understand sports she just cheered when everyone else did.

Cindy shook her head."No them niggas getting creamed. But would you look at that ass though." Jazmine rolled her eyes. Jazmine knew Caesar was the best player on his team but the rest of those guys sucked. She only knew because everyone else said so. It all just looked like kicking and running to her.

Jazmine looked over to see Hiro walking towards them Cindy had said he was up there but Jazmine had not seen him since they showed up."Hiro!"She squealed "Sup yall." He greeted them his face flushed a bit sitting on the other side of Cindy."Where yo ass go?"The blonde asked

Hiro nodded his head toward the portopotty where a girl was coming out buttoning her shirt." Ew! the portopotty?"Jazmine asked "With her?"Cindy added"I thought she was one of these soccer moms." Cindy said of the girl. Jazmine kicked her under the bleachers for being so mean.

"Hey what can I say I like my women like I like my burgers,Juicy and well done."Hiro shrugged reaching his head down towards the other end of Cindy's hot dog and taking a bite."That's nacho cheese on there?"He asked with his mouth full. Huey would of made a face of disgust Jazmine thought."Yup.I'm fucking brilliant."Cindy said then giving Hiro dap.

After the game they waited for Caesar to get from the showers."Aye I bet Caez ass in that joint smacking naked niggas with towels and shit."Riley said causing Cindy to push him "Don't play with my man nigga."

Caesar as you'd expect was a little let down due to his team losing. Cindy kept cooing at him while the group walked from the park. Riley spoke up"So where we hangin?" They all thought when Jazmine got an idea."Huey's work isn't too far from here" They all looked at her.

"Man how Huey ole down in the dumps ass gone help somebody feel better?" Riley asked . Jazmine just grabbed Emy and Hiro by the wrists and dragged them towards the way."Just follow meeee." She said leading them all.

"Fuck you suppose to be Moses?"Riley mumbled but followed anyway then nudged Jazmine out the way so he can be in front."Nigga this aint twitter young Reezy aint gone follow nobody.I lead."

When they got to the bookstore Huey was behind the counter scanning a woman's books out. "Huey Pooey!"Jazmine yelled pushing a lady out the way and running over to him."Jaz-oof"Huey grunted when Jazmine wrapped around his torso. He pulled away from her."What have I told you about that name?" He mumbled sending the lady along with her books. Jazmine smiled."I can call you Huey Pooey if I want."

Huey moved her to the other side of the counter. "What are you doing here?" Jazmine shrugged "We came to see you and Caesar lost his game so you have to help him feel better." Huey raised his brow "We?" He looked over to see Hiro and Riley with Zulu warrior masks from the wall pretending to be fighting.

"Ugh Jazmine why'd you bring those idiots?" Huey walked over to them snatching the masks."Yo Huey what's good?"Hiro asked after being pushed by Huey,Then the boy turned to his brother who flinched and put the mask back on the wall himself, then jumped at Huey"Nigga!"

Jazmine walked behind Huey and tapped his shoulder she didn't know they had to wear uniforms. Well not a uniform per say just a black polo shirt with the continent of Africa in the corner and whatever kind of bottoms they wanted to wear. Huey went with black cargo pants. Jazmine pointed him to a sullen Caesar.

"Caez yo man you lost your game?" Huey asked Caesar nodded "Well no big deal it's just a game." Jazmine hit his arm."And countless people are homeless, hungry, sick or dying there's more than hundred's doing all three at the same time as we speak,our government lies to us,And there a person right now who's being abused or abusing somebody. Also Right now somebody is doing a drug that will be the reason for their demise and for every one person thinking of suicide another five people will actually go through with it." Huey finished with a straight face staring at Caesar. Who was now looking rather guilty. "You know…it is just a game." Caesar decided He kissed Cindy and stood.

"I'm hungry."Caesar announced Everyone agreed. Jazmine smiled at Huey before they left."You're a real friend Huey p- "Don't. Jazmine get out." Huey said going back to the counter were a line was forming. Jazmine kept looking in the window of the bookstore while the group walked to McWuncler's.

"Iiight Jazzy.I want a double Mcwhopper with cheese and some fries and get me they new saltwater shake."Riley told her. "Riley I'm not buying you anything."Jazmine says to the tall boy. "man why not?"

"Because remember the last time you were suppose to pay me back for that pizza at lunch?"Jazmine asked "You've gotten money since then."

Riley rolled his eyes"Man you think gear is free?" Jazmine scoffed."No and neither is food." She does end up paying for her, Emy and Riley's food though only because she has so much saved.

* * *

**I don't own The clique or Bluford high books, Also I still don't own Mo better blues.I don't own anything.**

**I'm going to make sure all updates will be on Sunday from here on out. Not so late either.**

**Seriously guys thank you so much for the reviews and follows,it's the biggest writer's block fighter ever because it keeps me writing.**

**Read and Review.**

**Dueces Boondockers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys this chapter is short as shit. I'm fasting and tomorrow I eat so naturally my hungry ass is preparing a huge feast today. I'll update in the morning after I eat for a few hours.**

* * *

When they got back to school Jazmine walked with Huey to his locker when they got to it a kissing couple were on it passionately making out."Get the hell away from my locker."

The girl rolled her eyes and the guy raised a brow before leaving.

"God Huey you didn't have to be so mean."Jazmine said"They were just making kissy time." Huey shot her a look as he opened the locker."Don't care, they shouldn't have been on my damn locker." Jazmine reached in first like she always did. Huey watched her.

"What?" Jazmine asked pulling out her book. "Nothing." Huey said his scowl deepening.

Jazmine shrugged."Huey pooey can you walk me to trig? Cindy and Caesar are celebrating their one year anniversary in the janitors closet"Jazmine made a face. Huey ignored her grabbing his books."Huey?" Jazmine repeated."What?" He asked looking up now.

"I said can you walk me to trig." Huey raised a brow "Oh I heard what you said I just didn't know you were talking to me." Jazmine was confused. Who else could she had been talking to?

"I said your name." Huey shook his head"That you did not." Then Jazmine smiled realizing what was wrong."I'm sorry Huey can you walk me to class?" Then Huey made a considering face." No. It 's too far a walk." And with that he closed his locker and walked down the hall.

"Huey Pooey!"She yelled running down the hall in the opposite direction when he turned around.

* * *

When she finally got a hold of Cindy it was during lunch."You're still a virgin right?" Jazmine whispered looking at the hickeys on her friends neck. Cindy nodded"Yup."Then she turned to Jazmine"We should make a pact."

"What kind?" Jazmine asked biting Riley's pizza then putting it back on the tray before he turned around."A virginity pact. We lose them the same day." Cindy said nodding.

"But you're ready?" Jazmine asked. Cindy looked thoughtful "No but in the moment when we be kissing and shit I be feeling hella ready. Then later on I feel like I'm not." Jazmine understands sometimes she thinks about sex and wants to do it. Other times she doesn't."Well we should wait until we're 100% ready 24/7."Jazmine said

Cindy shrugged "Not to sound Cliché when I say this but damn Jazzy everyone's doing it!" Jazmine held her arm from where Riley just slapped it."No not everybody."Jazmine said cutting her eyes at Riley.

"Mostly." Cindy said Jazmine thought,Can't be everyone in their group of friends except Hiro but Riley may have had sex before with a girl from school and that girl who said hello to them at the bus stop looked really sexual.

What about Caesar? Or Huey? Jazmine shook her head at that thought if Huey had sex before she'd know she didn't kind know _how_ she'd know but she would. Jazmine twirls the charm on her necklace when she thought about that.

"Don't forget we have to be at my house Friday to discuss _lost and found."_Cindy said taking a handful of tator tots and smashimg them before putting them in her mouth like a baby. Cindy hated eating them when they were tots it made her think about kids and Mcfearsome don't eat no kids.

"Okay."Jazmine agreed She had forgotten to read it but she was sure when she got far enough she'd start remembering unless Cindy wanted a play by play of each chapter which she probably did.

She sat silently as she thought. Was everybody except them really doing it?

* * *

"What are you reading?" Huey asked her in study hall Jazmine had did her homework for earth science in choir."A book."Jazmine gave him the answer he always gave her. Huey was silent Jazmine looked to see he was gone back to his writing.

She didn't mean to hurt his feelings but if you can dish it out you can take it right? Jazmine looked at him then back at her book reading a few more paragraphs before looking at her bestfriend."It's called lost and found." Jazmine said Huey had not even looked up."Okay."

Jazmine figured his feelings were still hurt from not answering his question when he first asked.

"It's about a girl named Darcy who-

"Jazmine did I ask all that?"Huey was now looking up from where he worked"I just asked what you were reading." Jazmine sat the book down."I just figured you'd want to know what it was about Huey Freeman."

"I know it's one of those Bluford High books."Huey said going back to his work."You read them?" Jazmine asked getting excited

"Once."Huey said simply "For a class in elementary school." Jazmine figured it was because he had to. Huey only read informational or biography books.

"Which one was it?"

Huey shrugged "Hell if I remember." Jazmine pouted Huey rolled his eyes exhaling"Something about a girls grandmother dying or something." Jazmine gasped "Darcy's grandma dies?" Huey nodded"Yeah that's about right." Jazmine had not remembered reading that even though she only read two of the books._The bully_ and _lost and found._

_"_Jazmine why are you crying?" Huey asked writing again."Darcy's grandmother dies it's sad." Jazmine sniffed Huey groaned

"It's a fictional grandmother in a fictional world."

Jazmine frowned "She's real to Darcy." Huey looked at her his face placid "Well not anymore she isn't." Jazmine blinked"What?"

Huey went back to writing"Well even though her grandmother wasn't real in the first place the fact that she dies in a fictional story makes her more not real. Even to Darcy." Jazmine eyes opened as more tears filled."I can't even read this one now that I know she's going to die." Jazmine sobbed but she does continue reading it, crying everytime Darcy mentions her grandmother because Jazmine knows of her fate.

* * *

"When was the last time I baked brownies?" Jazmine asked aloud in Huey's car as he drove the group minus Riley home. The boy had to clean erasers because he carved horsechoker in a desk.

"Probably the last time Huey ate a brownie."Caesar said Jazmine saw Huey send Caesar a glare through the rearview mirror."I'll make some then for all my friends."Jazmine announced "Cindy can you-

"Shush."Cindy said she was wrapped up in reading lost and found she wasn't even snuggled under Caesar's arm. Jazmine guiltily looked at Huey,like a mother asking the father if she should tell the child the dog died.

"Jazmine don't say anything. She 's quiet and I like it that way."Huey said moving into a lane. Jazmine looked forward. She's totally making brownies sugarfree because Huey likes them that way.

Huey drove them to their respective homes. Caesar first. When he turned to give his girlfriend a kiss she just threw him the deuces and when her house came she climbed out not taking her eyes off the book."Bye Cindy!" Jazmine reached over Huey to yell out his window.

Huey sat her back in her seat and they drove, soon it started to rain."I need help with my Trig homework, And I know you're off work today."Jazmine said turning to him.

"Ugh, Jazmine I thought you did that in choir." Huey said frowning at her.

"No I did Earth Science in choir this is Trig."Jazmine said Huey shook his head and drove to the gas station,Jazmine looked at the mirror of the visor then opening his glove compartment and looking at the content. License , registration, cd covers and nothing else.

Jazmine then looks in the armrest that's also empty even the coin slot. Jazmine goes into her purse to get her change and put it there. Huey should always have change in his car. What if he came through a toll? After the boy had pumped and paid they went home.

Jazmine sang to Segundo all the way home. The rain had come down heavier and was making noises as it hit. They went to her house Jazmine noticed Emy wasn't home she left a note saying Ms Brown took her to lunch.

Jazmine turned to Huey and seen he was sitting at the table scowling as normal."Let's go to my room."Jazmine said,for some odd reason those words sounded _off _when she said them. Jazmine had never invited a boy into her room but this wasn't a boy this was Huey. They got upstairs and Jazmine ran in first closing the door to kick her clothes on the floor into a pile then put them all in the closet.

Then Jazmine opened the door to see Huey still standing there with his eyebrow cocked."Come in now."Jazmine smiled and Huey did as told sitting at her desk in her room."Come on let's start this."

Huey handed her the book as she turned to the page when she got to it she handed it back to Huey so he could look at the problems, After he did he grabbed scratch paper and started to write the problems then work them out while Jazmine took out her notebook.

Huey could do the big math in his head then put it on paper. Jazmine is glad to have a smart bestfriend.

When they finished. Huey stood to leave,"No please wait,Let's watch a movie like we do at your house."Jazmine says"I hate being home by myself when it thunders." Huey sucked his teeth"Where's Tom?"

Jazmine shrugged."His office more than likely." Huey sat back down and looking at Jazmine's t.v. The girl rushed over to put in a dvd. She looked back at Huey who was still scowling but this time it was directed at her. Jazmine grabbed a movie she owned for years,_New York Minute _Staring the Olsen Twins she got it for a secret santa gift at school.

Jazmine walked over to him and decided she wanted him to be comfortable so she grabbed his arm."Huey get in my bed." Jazmine pulled him."What? No. I don't have any business in your bed."Huey said but he soon relented when Jazmine kept tugging him.

He sat at the edge of the bed with his face in his hand. Jazmine was in the desk chair and opened a book. She read lost and found for a minute not watching the movie because it's what Huey did and Jazmine always enjoyed that. Soon she started crying when Darcy said how much she loved her grandma.

"Come on Jazmine,I'm watching a movie that I don't give a damn about and you're reading a book that makes you cry."Huey said sounding announced. Jazmine wiped her nose "It's what we do at your house."

Huey stood then."But I thought you liked Spike lee?" Jazmine stood too"I do like watching Mo better blues!" "So why are you making me watch this? It's terrible,Boring,Ridiculous-

"It's all I have!" Jazmine said offended."Find something else for us to do or I'm leaving."Huey said putting his hands in his pockets. Jazmine thought quick, she didn't want him to leave then thunder cracked.

Jazmine jumped and went to Huey."Brownies!" Jazmine said pulling him by the arm into the kitchen."Let's make brownies Huey,I have sugarfree mix."Jazmine let him go so that she could go to the pantry and retrieve the mix.

She turned to see Huey scowling more than normal standing by the kitchen."What's wrong?" Jazmine asked "I don't want to make brownies."Huey says "Well what do you want to do?"Jazmine was getting annoyed. Huey looked away.

"I'm not a mind reader tell me what you want Huey."Jazmine stomped "I don't want anything."Huey mumbles. Jazmine stares at him and he stares back thunder cracks and the power flickers off. Jazmine runs over to Huey who pulls her off.

He walks to the window and looks across the street."Man grandad cut my generator on. I hope he doesn't break it." Huey mumbled he looked at Jazmine who had her hands clasped infront of her.

"Come on."He said taking her wrist he opened the door lightening flashed and Jazmine jumped back pulling Huey back into the house and closing the door."Jazmine!"

She shook her head"I'm not going to let you get struck by lightening like Mr Ruckus" She had her body infront the door.

Huey just sucked his teeth and sat on the couch looking bitter. Jazmine sat next to him in silence for at least ten minutes fiddling with her necklace.

"Huey do you remember operation black steel?" Jazmine asked

"Yes."

Jazmine looked at the scowling boy."If your grandfather would have taken you and you went to Cuba.. would you have left me? And Riley and Mr Freeman?" Huey then looked back at her."I was a ten year old boy when I came up with that plan, it was flawed."

"But what if it worked?"Jazmine asked. Huey looked away."Riley and granddad both had myspace fever at the time they probably would have posted something that would have given away our exact locations to the government; you know they watch those things." Jazmine still stared at him twirling the heart charm that dangled past her collarbone."But what about me?"

Huey looked back at her then ahead again."Like I said that plan was flawed and besides you couldn't leave your parents or go past the second streetlight."

Jazmine smiled at that."I can now."

"So you want to go to Cuba?" Huey asked Jazmine shrugged "If you do operation black steel again."Jazmine eyes widened"I can drive the getaway car."

Huey scoffed "You can't drive. And we can't use a car to get to Cuba, we can drive to a cargo boat that has lots of boxes for us to hide in then when it stops in Florida we can rent a small aircraft, Crash it, fake our own deaths and then swim to Cuba where we'll stay forever." Jazmine nodded in agreement."But you can't do all that."Huey said crushing the girls dream.

"Why not?" Jazmine asked offended

"Because like I said you can't drive, and how you going to stay on a ship in a box if you always have to use the bathroom and have the attention span of a fish? Not to mention how you're scared of heights so the small plane would be off limits for you. And you can't swim."

Jazmine stood "Well teach me." Huey looked at her."There's no point,We don't need an operation black steel again,Shabazz has been missing for almost 3 years."

Jazmine reached for her necklace."But what about you?"Jazmine asks "You'll need someone to be there when you get put on death row. To help you." Huey looked at her probably thinking about all those leftist black power guys he meets with every year people more qualified to help him.

"Okay we'll come up with a plan and we'll start training you." Huey said looking away. "But this is serious you have to commit."

Jazmine nodded going the bathroom grabbing a needle from the medicine cabinet then pricked herself in the finger.

"Jazmine what the hell?" Huey asked "Now you."Jazmine said walking toward Huey with the needle."No,I'm not stabbing myself."Huey said taking her wrist and leading her to the bathroom by the kitchen.

"You know how dangerous that is?"Huey mumbled then he took the needle from her and tossed in the trash before putting antiseptic on Jazmine's finger and tossing her a band aid.

Huey watched as Jazmine wrapped her finger in a band aid."Kiss it."She giggled "No."Huey said stepping out the bathroom and heading back to the window the rain was still pouring."Are you really going to train me Huey?" Jazmine asked"Because if anything happens to you I have to know what to do."

Huey looked at her "Not if you tell." Jazmine was definitely offended now.

"I'll never tell on you Huey Freeman."Jazmine looked at him directly in the eyes."I swear." Jazmine added Huey looked away,back out the window. Jazmine played with her necklace. Then they both sat on the couch until the power came back on and Jazmine watched as Huey made his way across the street.

A few minutes later her father pulled up with Emy. They had bought pizza Jazmine took a few slices then went to read lost and found crying until she got to the end. They 're not long books mind you. Then she got on the computer to read about her right to Silence.

"Daddy,If I'm supoened and I don't want to testify what can happen?"Jazmine asked as she played with the pendelum on her dad's desk."Hm?Oh you'd be found in contempt of court and be arrested or fined or both"Tom said still looking at papers"Why'd you ask?"

"Oh no reason."Jazmine said walking out.

* * *

**Author's note:** This joint was real short because one I still have not eaten and two It's just a filler and It's just planting a Huey/Jazmine seed for the story to continue.

If you aren't happy with this chapter I understand i'm not either next chapter will be better I promise.

Pray for Nelson Mandela ya'll.

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: At the bottom**

* * *

Cindy is having a get together at her house. And Jazmine must go to make up for missing her birthday party."Huey take me please? Her mom is out of town and it's your fault I missed her birthday." Jazmine said in study hall.

"Jazmine what will it kill you to walk? You walk all the time." Jazmine kept her hand from her necklace this boy was making her angry. "Because I want you to go and she does too. She invited you."

" You and Cindy both know I hate parties."Huey said "Well you'll love this because it isn't a party just us. The crew."Caesar said suddenly appearing at the table.

"Crew? How the hell we become a crew?"Huey asked"And what are you doing here?You got p.e right now."

Caesar shrugged and took a carrot from the bag Jazmine sat in the middle of the table for her and her best friend to share but only she had ate any,That annoyed her because she only got carrots instead of cheese puffs because they were healthier and Huey barely glanced at them as much as he's telling her to eat better.

" Mr Gibaud 's girlfriend called and broke up with him so he's crying in the locker room. So I came to extend my girls invitation for her private kickback at her house."Caesar said smiling"Which is nice because I would've made you guys throw me a party since you missed the first one."

Jazmine felt guilty even though Cindy said it was okay and hasn't been bitter about it but Jazmine knew birthdays and parties were a big thing for Cindy. Jazmine played with her necklace as she thought.

"Wuhdup wuhdup!"Riley said greeting them as he entered. Doesn't he know this was a library?

"Riley sit down and shut the hell up."Huey whispered snapped "Why aren't _you _in p.e?"

Riley pulled up a chair and started laughing."Okay that's a funny story okay, so I got Gibaud's number from the caller i.d when he called grandad right? So I calls him."

Riley laughs "and I tells his ass 'Aye baby Ion think this gon work' nomo."Riley laughs again."Bitch nigga on the phone like'Oh baby why?' and shit and I hang up. Nigga been in the locker room crying ever since." Riley laughed again.

Huey turned around and looked at Jazmine who clasped her hands together and held them up. Then the bell rang. Jazmine walked over to Huey before grabbing his arm.

Huey scowled then turned to Caesar"I'll come." Jazmine tugged at him"And presents?" She squeaked. Huey narrowed his eyes at her before heading towards the exit Jazmine still wrapped around his arm."Please Huey?"

When they got to Huey's locker. Jazmine was bouncing."Partay partay paaaaartaaay"She sang in Mr Freeman's tune."Jazmine hush or I'm going to change my mind."Huey said putting a book back into the locker.

She shut her mouth and put her stuff in the locker. When they got to his car Riley was already at the passenger side."How did they get here so fast?!"Jazmine asked throwing up her arms.

Cindy's uncle picked her up early because she had a doctor's appointment. Jazmine got in the back next to Caesar,Huey reached up and changed from his news talk to go to a song.

One Jazmine never heard before but apparently Riley and Caesar knew it because as soon the beat started the two boys started nodding their heads,Huey pulled from the parking lot. Jazmine liked the first rappers voice it was kind of high pitched.

She nodded her head too because if her friends liked the song why can't she? Riley and Caesar both rapped along to the guys on the song. Caesar even kept rapping as he got out the car to head into his house throwing up the dueces at them, his mouth still moving. Then it was left to Riley to continue rapping the song all the way to their block.

"Huey who sings this?"Jazmine asks as he parks and Riley jumps out."The Pharcyde."Huey says.

What's the song?"Jazmine asked taking off her seatbelt

"_Passin me by_.It's a good song."Huey said. Jazmine got to the front seat and played it again."I like your songs Huey."Jazmine's bestfriend has a great taste in music."To the mall!" Jazmine cheered Huey rolled his eyes at her and drove.

* * *

Eventually they get to Cindy's house,Huey and Jazmine together with gifts. Jazmine made him buy Cindy something nice he got her a black snapback from some shoestore the brim was covered in glitter and sparkles. Jazmine picked it out. She got her a bff bracelet with their pictures in the locket.

It really was a private shindig with only Hiro and Caesar on the couch while Cindy popped some popcorn,she left the door unlocked so they could just enter and they did."Jazzy!"Cindy said running to Jazmine.

"Cinnabon!"Jazmine squealed as they embraced one another."You just seen eachother probably 3 hours ago."Huey said throwing his head up at his two male friends. Jazmine took the hat in the bag from him then gave it to Cindy."Look at what Huey got you." Cindy opened the bag and squeaked with glee very un-C-murphly of her."Thank you Huey the hater! You my nigga!"Cindy said putting it on."Power to the people foreal mynizzy!" Cindy through up her fist.

"You're welcome Cindy." He exhaled sitting on the couch.

Cindy put on Jazmine's bracelet and proposed they play music."oh let's do the Janet Jackson experience!"Jazmine said as Hiro went to make drinks.

Jazmine loved this game. She practically had all the moves to _all for you _down to a T,It wasn't the dance from the actual video just simple steps and dance moves. Cindy beat Jazmine by 5 points."Do you think my controller is working right?"Jazmine asked "Yeah nigga it's working. Just brush up on your moves."

Cindy took off the hat to flip her hair then put it back on. Jazmine thinks Cindy looks pretty with her hair straight she never wears it like that though.

"Let's do _Hey ya_ now." Cindy said taking out the Janet Jackson game and putting in the dance Jams disc,Jazmine wrapped the controller around his wrist and stood next to Cindy infront of the screen as the Outkast song played and the little people did moves for Cindy and Jazmine to repeat with Hiro stepping in and doing some of the moves too.

Jazmine ends up winning with 10 points. Jazmine cheered. Hiro went back to the kitchen to make his drinks. Cindy went to get something from the oven,Jazmine hoped it was pizza rolls. oh how she loves them. Jazmine always puts them in her mouth when they're too hot though. She and Riley sometimes play a game to see who can hold them in their mouth the longest with Emy timing them.

Jazmine then went to sit on the arm of the couch that Huey sat on talking to Caesar,Apparently it was a deep conversation because Caesar was talking with his hands. Caesar only talked with his hands when he was really into it. Jazmine grabbed Huey's hand and put it in her lap holding it and running her finger along the lines in his palm.

'_Flexion creases' _Huey calls them. How does her bestfriend know so much?Jazmine thinks as she looks over at him to see that he's still talking. Jazmine opens his fingers and lays her palm down on it, his hands are bigger than hers. Jazmine looks up and he's still talking with Caesar.

Not that Jazmine was trying to distract him it's just she didn't want him to forget she was there. Jazmine scratches his palm with her nails then moves down to his wrist and scratches harder. Huey shifts his eyes to her to let her know he remembers she is there. Caesar notices Huey's focus has shifted from their conversation he then looks at their hands.

The doorbell rings as Caesar gives Huey a look."I'll get it."He yells into the kitchen at Cindy still looking at Huey. He then gets up to open the door.

Huey takes his hand from Jazmine and runs it over his face. Jazmine smiles at her friend, he's so tense all the time."Oh Huey."Jazmine laughs when he opens his fingers so his eye can show then he blinks before closing them again hiding his face under his big hand. Why are they so big?

Caesar returns with a girl following him,It's Bre from the bookstore."Hi!" Jazmine says "Hey!" the girl greets her walking over, Cindy comes from the kitchen and sits on her boyfriends lap,She wears a blue tank top and white jogging pants rolled up her leg. Cindy is so cool.

"Sup." Cindy throws up her head. Bre smiles at Cindy"Hi,happy birthday or belated birthday rather." Cindy smiles."Thanks." Then she grabs Caesars chin and squeezes until his mouth opens so that she can put her tongue in it.

Jazmine watches them, she always watched them kiss. Jazmine notices that when Caesar initiates the kiss they are cute little pecks. When Cindy initiates their kisses she goes full throttle,tongue and slob, the works.

She watches when Hiro kisses girls though she can never really see his mouth because his head is always in the way and his arms is always wrapped around the girls neck,but she sees that his head is always bobbing up and down. Jazmine looks at Huey and wonders how he kisses then she erases that thought she has no business thinking that way.

Hiro returns with a tray of drinks."Alright people let's get it." Hiro said sitting the tray on the table. Cindy grabbed a green apple concoction,Bre grabbed the other and Caesar grabbed a short glass of something gold.2 glasses are left. one a short glass with the gold liquid the other a tall glass of pinkish drink with the lemon at the top of the top.

"Should we be drinking beer?"Jazmine asked nervous. The group except Huey laughed. "Jazzy none of this is beer."Hiro laughed"Especially not yours. it's a Cinderella. It's called a mocktail because there's no alcohol in it."Hiro picked up the glass and gave it to her.

And we have a glass of Bourbon for my boy Huey."Hiro said laughing then being joined by Caesar. Huey grunted before getting up from the couch and taking the glass then pouring it down the drain.

"Come on Huey lighten up a glass of Bourbon never hurt nobody."Caesar said coughing after his laugh. What was so funny? Jazmine didn't like not knowing why something about Huey was funny,It made her feel like they were mocking her bestfriend like Riley does.

"Why's that funny?" Cindy asking finishing her drink with a belch not excusing herself. Caesar shook his head"Nothing just a inside joke."Hiro laughed again over by Bre,Who was still smiling. Boy that girl must've been happy to be here.

Huey was still was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water seemingly not bothered by the boy's laughter but Jazmine was "Huey doesn't like being laughed at."Jazmine said sitting her glass down.

Caesar's laughter slowed down and he coughed it to a close. Hiro continued laughing"Damn Jazzy do you need the glass of Bourbon?" That caused Caesar to start laughing again. Cindy slapped his head,Jazmine fumed "Why are being mean guys?"

Caesar and Hiro were still laughing."Come on Jazzy nobody can possibly be mean to Huey."Hiro said laughing again, Jazmine gave up and put on the game again this time dancing againt Bre who won and gave Hiro a victory kiss.

Jazmine still wanted to know why Bourbon was so funny. Maybe because it sounded like Tampon? Jazmine chuckled to herself at that realization but there's no way they'd be laughing at that. Those boys got uncomfortable at the mention of girl things. While Huey just looked _Huey_ about it like he did about everything else.

But what was so funny then? Didn't those boys know as Huey's bestfriend she had the_ right_ to know what was funny about him? It was never much funny about Huey Freeman so Jazmine wanted to collect all the funniness she could.

But with her attention span being like a fish's she let it go and played against Bre again. Big girl got some _skills_.

* * *

"Twice huh?"Jazmine heard Huey say to Hiro when she walked into the kitchen to pour her some more of her _mocktail_. Jazmine liked that word. She smiled to herself as she repeated it in her head. Huey kept talking

"That's the longest you've ever bought one around." Hiro laughed"Yeah she's pretty good a polishing my knob so why not bring her around again." Huey walked away then shaking his head.

Jazmine's drink was good. Hiro could be a bartender! Jazmine danced with Cindy and Bre. Cindy wanted her to show off the booty popping tricks she taught her. But Jazmine got shy because the boys were sitting right on the couch talking.

As the night progressed Hiro got tired of hearing all their 'Estrogen music_' _and played some of what he called real music. It was all rap.'_Alternative hip hop'_ Hiro corrected. When Hiro went to the bathroom Jazmine changed to her Jordin Sparks song. Then she wasn't allowed to leave the couch.

A few hours later Caesar had sat infront of Jazmine on the floor."Braid me Jazzy." She started grabbing portions of his long hair and crossing them into plaits she looked over his shoulder he had a pen in his hand and poked it his finger."What's that?" Jazmine asked

"It's a lancet pen,To check my blood sugar."Caesar said "You're a diabetic?" Caesar nodded "Yeah." Jazmine had no idea"Does Cindy know?" Caesar chuckled "Yeah well I had to break it to her easy y'know tell her to get herself tested and-

"Shut up."Jazmine laughed pushing his shoulder."Is your blood happy?"Jazmine didn't know medical talk."Yeah it's happy as long as I keep my sugar down." Caesar said as Jazmine grabbed more hair to twist together.

Cindy came and helped later. Caesar had so much dreads,Hiro and Bre went upstairs Cindy's mom will be happy to see all the knobs shiny from Bre's good polishing skills Jazmine thinks. She looked over to see Huey with his hand over his face again slouched in the seat. She watched him until she finished Caesar's braid.

"Huey are you sleeping?"Jazmine said grabbing his hand from his face. Huey looked up at her and raised a brow."Can we go now?" Jazmine looked over at Caesar and Cindy who were watching them.

"I don't want to go."Jazmine said " Fine then I'm leaving"Huey stood up."No!"Jazmine whined pushing him back down"Kind of bestfriend are you?"Jazmine pouted

"The tired kind. Now come on"Huey said pushing her back so he could stand then grabbing her wrist to lead her to the door."Thanks for the party."Huey said not sounding grateful at all. "Bye Cindy Caesar!"Jazmine added yawning"Tell Hiro and Bre I said bye"Jazmine wrapped around Huey's back as he opened the door. Cindy and Caesar bid them farewell and closed the door behind them.

"Jazmine I can't walk with you clinging to me like this."Huey said Jazmine wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and pressed her face on his back. Huey Freeman smelled _so_ good."Did you have fun Huey?"

"No."Huey stopped walking"Why can't you keep your hands to yourself Jazmine?" Jazmine smiled"Because you're the most softitiest bestfriend in the world." Huey looked up at the sky "That's not a word."

"I know."Jazmine yawned closing her eyes and moved her face against the fabric of his black shirt. Why does her bestfriend smell so good? "Softiest."She mumbled "Softest."Huey said still looking upwards."I like softiest." Jazmine said."I know you do."Huey says then taking a big inhale. Jazmine could sleep right now. Maybe she will.

"Come on."He tapped her wrists after a minute"Let's go.I'm tired." Jazmine let go and suddenly felt cold. Then walked to the passenger side and got in. Huey got in next starting the car and pulling out the Mcpherson driveway and heading to Timid deer.

What was so funny about Bourbon?Jazmine wondered but her body was to tired to let her mouth say it. So she just rode while the Pharcyde played softly in the car.

* * *

Jazmine sat next Cindy in Trig."Did you have fun cinnabon?" Cindy rolled her eyes."Yes,did you?" Jazmine nodded her head"Are you and Emy coming over for book club?" Cindy asked as she copied Jazmine's work. Jazmine nodded again.

At lunchtime Huey and Jazmine sat in the cafeteria with the others."Hi bestfriend."Jazmine said sitting next to Huey "Jazmine." Huey greeted her back .Jazmine looked around and individually said hello to all her friends even the ones she walked into lunch with. That being Hiro and Cindy,they all smiled and said hello back anyway.

"Where's Riley?"Jazmine asked no one in particular. Huey pointed with his chin toward the basketball table where the players sat throwing food and beating on the table. Riley was playing cards with some guys.

Jazmine turned around to see Cindy and Caesar in another kiss. Jazmine smiled at her friends then went back to her song. Jazmine had been singing _Tennessee_ in her head all day,Mumbling the lady's part at the end nodding her head and she must have been doing it then because Hiro smirked"Jazzy what you over there singing?" Jazmine blushed "A song."

"Must be a good one because you was singing it in Trig."Cindy said reaching on her tray and eating Jazmine's food."And in world history"Caesar added opening his mouth and allowing Cindy to feed him one of Jazmine's fries.

"It _is_ a good I can't tell you guys what it is or else you'll be singing it too."Jazmine smiled then turned to Huey who read his book sparing her a look. Huey knew the song because he played it sometimes in his car on their way home.

In Choir she watches a movie about some singing group from Hawaii. Hawaii is so pretty and everyone seems to be so mellow and peaceful there. Jazmine only watches the movie so she can see some of the island.

Huey has to work today so he leaves before study hall. Jazmine does her homework then leaves early with Riley and the two walk to the Elementary school to wait for Emy. The girl was there chatting to some other kids and a guy,the guy was a nerdy boy with big glasses like the ones Emy had that Riley broken by accident.

"Hey Riley who's that boy Emy's talking to?"Jazmine asked "Man Ion know I'm a highschooler I don't know no eightgraders nigga."Riley kicked the ball that rolled infront of him. If Jazmine didn't know better she'd think Riley was jealous. But Jazmine doesn't know better so she concludes in her head that Riley is jealous.

"Emy!"Jazmine waved"Over here! It's Jazmine and Riley here to-"Nigga she know who you is!"Riley said putting Jazmine's hand down. Emy waved bye to the kids and ran over to Jazmine and Riley.

"Hey!"Riley said first "Hey!"Emy smiled her big gummy smile. Jazmine looked at the girl and was honest to goodness flabbergasted at how much she looked like Eve in Eve's bayou. She would totally post it on the movie character lookalike site."Hey Jazzy yall walking me home today?"

"Yeah we was but ion know."Riley cut in again"Have urkel over there walk you. Come on Jazzy."Riley turned pushing Jazmine away from Emy.

Emy laughed loudly then ran to follow them snatching Riley's arm."Riley is your braids to tight?"She poked at his head "No."He told her shortly"

Kevin is my science partner his name aint Urkle it's Kevin.I'll have him tell you when he comes over." Jazmine and Riley froze as Emy skipped along avoiding the cracks." Riley you gone shoot hoops today?" Emy asked her cheeks red due to the cold air."Why he coming over again?" Riley cleared his throat.

"Who?" The girl with the red plait on the back of her head asked"Oooh you mean Urkel?" She laughed making Jazmine laugh Riley rolled his eyes at both them."When he coming?" Riley asked stubbornly.

"Next week,his mom gone drop him off."Emy said. As smart as Emy was mentally she talked like her mom and that would lead people to think she wasn't so smart. Unlike Jazmine who was wellspoken but not too smart. Jazmine smiled at how different the two were. Riley was steaming.

"Well I'm just saying not like I'm jealous or something cus I'aint but uh…You bring that nigga round here he gone get popped."Riley said simply with his eyes closed walking past the two girls.

Jazmine giggled "Riley's jealous." Riley turned around"No I ain't I just don't like how all these random niggas coming through my hood you feel me? I gotta protect my turf you feel me?"

Emy laughed at that boy. Apparently she didn't know how Riley got when jealous Jazmine didn't know either but didn't want to find out. Jazmine and Emy went in the house as Riley went in his. Jazmine ate a bowl of cereal and Emy did her homework, the house was silent except for Jazmine's humming.

* * *

The girls head to Cindy's for book club a few hours later."Do you think Mr Dubois will get me a bike? Riley's bike is so raw,That boy got rims on it."Emy said walking next to Jazmine."I don't know, probably or maybe santa claus will get it for you."

Emy looked like she smelled dog poop."Santa claus,There ain't no santa still believe that?" Jazmine looked at the girl."Well I don't now but when I was 13 I did." Emy laughed "I'm 14 and when I was 5 I didn't believe in santa claus."

"Why not?"Jazmine asks "Well because after foster home after foster home then finally being at a pimp named slickback's _child care center for kids_ I always got christmas but no presents. Well maybe once… nope that was my birthday,You know that doll I got Jazzy?"Emy smiled "It's an old ratty thing but it's mine"

"Wait you never had christmas presents?" Jazmine asked shocked Emy shook her head" People did things for us at christmas time,You know the hoes'll come to the center and cook. Same thing at the foster homes, but no gifts." She shrugged and walked up the Mcpherson porch.

Jazmine felt bad for Emy and the other kids even though Christmas wasn't about gifts, it's christmas and they should've gotten some.

When at Cindy's house they went over lost and found. Darcy 's grandmother didn't even die! Huey had no idea what he was talking about he must have heard somebody discussing a grandmother in class and got it confused. Her best friend could make mistakes too.

"iight niggas lets move on shall we?"Cindy announced as the girls ate the Jalapeno poppers Mrs Mcpherson bought in."The book we on now is _A matter of trust _it's about Darcy and Hakeem and a slut or something. Let 's start now." Cindy said unbuckling her pants and heading to the toliet.

Jazmine and Emy sat around and read until her phone rang"Hello?" Jazmine answered wondering what would be on the other end she doesn't look at the caller I.d."Where are you?"Huey asked

Jazmine sat up Huey never called anyone unless mandatory"I'm at Cindy's.. why?"

Huey exhaled_ omg did somebody die? _"What time are you coming back?" He asked Jazmine shrugged then remembered he couldn't see it"I don't know, we're doing bookclub is something wrong?" Huey is silent for a while."No nothings _wrong_ just get back when you get back." In Huey talks that means hurry."Do you want to come get us?" She asks already knowing his answer.

"No." And with that he hangs up. Jazmine looks at the phone and sits it down before getting up."Emy."She kicks the younger girls legs"We're going." Emy stretches from her reading position on the floor then getting up herself."Is it a Huey thing?"Emy asks more to herself than anyone.

Jazmine ignores that and knocks on Cindy's bathroom door."Cindy we're leaving." "iight call me tonight." Cindy said still reading. Cindy enjoys being ahead of everyone when she reads.

"Okay bye."Jazmine says following Emy out the door and down the steps."Bye Mrs Mcpherson!"Emy and Jazmine say at the same time."Bye girls,"Claire calls back from the kitchen."Tell your dad I said hello."

Emy and Jazmine leave and go home. Jazmine doesn't pay much mind to Mrs Mcpherson's comment about _their _dad_. _She should know that Emy isn't her sister,Claire McPherson's head isn't usually always screwed on right.

They get to their neighborhood and Jazmine goes straight to the Freeman's. " Hi Mr Freeman!"She said walking in. "Hey girl come here for a moment."Mr Freeman said waving her into the kitchen he was cooking up another concoction. Jazmine got nervous "Yes Mr Freeman?"

"Try this."He put a spoonful of something in her mouth and it tasted..yummy! "Mmmm what is that?" Jazmine asked looking into the boiler "It's an old Freeman family recipe passed down from my great great great Uncle Remus Freeman."Mr Freeman proudly declared stirring again.

"So what is it?"Jazmine asked taking another spoonful."It's a family secret and I can't tell you because you and your high yella ass will blab it all over town!"Mr Freeman said raising his voice. Jazmine squeaked.

"It's squirrel."Huey said from the kitchen table she didn't even see him sitting there with his book. Jazmine froze. wait did he say _Squirrel?_ Those cute furry things outside? "Mr Freeman did you make squirrel stew?"

"Of course not."Mr Freeman said simply like the idea was ridiculous "Yes he did."Huey said still looking at his book."It's called squirrel Mulligan,Ruckus set up the trap at the park."Huey still spoke casually as he talked about the murder of those poor squirrels.

Jazmine held her mouth because she almost vomited."Huey hush boy you should be more proud of this family recipe it's been passed down from my great great-

"Great uncle Remus I know,But it's squirrel granddad that's disgusting."Huey said closing the book and standing. "Disgust?-Boy you keep talking like that you won't get seconds."Mr Freeman said waving the spoon.

Jazmine stood holding her stomach and mouth._Squirrel?_ "I don't want seconds,or firsts because it's disgusting."Huey headed up the stairs. Jazmine dropped to her knees she suddenly felt a headache coming.

_Squirrel?_ she ate _squirrel_? Jazmine lie down on the floor. As Riley entered and sniffed"Ayye grandad you making squirrel mulligan?" Riley stepped over Jazmine and into the kitchen."Yooo granddad cook it up!"

"You hear that Huey?Riley getting se-conds"Mr Freeman called up mockingly to his grandson. He stepped over Jazmine too sitting at the table pouring Riley a bowlful.

_Squirrel? She ate Squirrel?_

* * *

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009 I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too. Thank you for reading and reviewing you're a doll.!**

**Shiskanae242 Yeah Huey is standoffish and you already know we gone make it happen and when they get together yall gone LOVE IT.**

**angryviolinist Yeah Hiro is a chubby chaser and He loves the sistas! Ugh,My body can not handle pork i'll be sick for weeks if I eat the pig. It 's tragic really =( Man I read Bluford high books from 6th grade all the way up until I graduated highschool. Darcy and Hakeem were the Michelle and Barack of my childhood. And yeah those do seem like cute relationships when they give cute nicknames but Huey Freeman aint having that.****Thanks for the R&R**

** I hope this update is one you guys enjoy. I uploaded because the other was really goddamn short.**

**I don't own The Pharcyde's passing me by or Janet Jackson's all for you. The Janet Jackson experience isn't a real game but if it is I don't own it. Also I don't own Arrested Development's Tennessee or Bourbon or The Cinderella Mocktail.**

**Also most of the music and movies I mention in this story will be from the alternative hip hop genre and old school black films. Why? Because those are two of my favorite things.**

** And also When I wrote Emy I always picture her like the girl Eve from Eve's bayou.A great film I also don't own. And if you can't picture Emy in your head just picture that girl! Lmaoo**

**Until next time boondockers,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: a quick update because I had a bad day at work and needed to release some steam it's short and I'm still updating again tomorrow. It's also a filler. I'm Just trying to get the boring chapters out the way quickly. ****Drama ahead for Jazmine I promise but since this is going to be at least 60+chapter story I gotta map everything out you feel me? **

**Read and review**

* * *

It was now Thanksgiving and Jazmine was dressed in a pair of brown corduroy skinny jeans an orange sweater and some beige moccasins. She added the accessory she always wore her silver necklace. It was real silver and she treasured it with her heart.

She sometimes went to a specialist to get it cleaned so it'd last longer. After lifting her hair to clasp the necklace Jazmine waited for her cobbler to finish she worked hard to perfect it exactly how the youtube tutorial taught her. That 's how she learned all her cooking techniques, she'd bring the laptop downstairs and do the damn thing. Hasn't steered her wrong yet.

"Okay who's ready for turkey!?"Tom said in his festive orange turkey sweater."I am!"Emy said in her green plaid overall dress. Jazmine really had to stop letting the girl pick her own clothes when they went shopping.

Oh well. The oven dinged on Jazmine's peach cobbler. "Ready!"She added as they all headed toward the door to join the Freeman' s. Jazmine ate dinner with her mom's family earlier in the day. Her annoying cousins kept telling Jazmine how with her golden hair and tan skin she looked like autumn. Was that sweet? Jazmine hoped so. She 'd ask Huey later.

They rang the doorbell and Robert opened it."Hi Robert."Tom smiled "Happy thanksgiving!"Mr Freeman let them in"Yeah happy until senor pissypants opens his mouth!"

"Grandad!" Huey yelled "We are celebrating the genocide of indigenous people that is central to the creation of the United States!"

"Shut up! and Get yo ass down here before you be indigenous."Mr Freeman yelled. Huey sat across from Jazmine frowning.

"Now In traditional thanksgiving fashion we will go around and say what we are thankful for, you first Riley."Mr Freeman said sitting down.

"Well I'm thankful for being a real nigga,for being a paperstacker. For all the hoes that love me for all my skills on and off the court..."Riley went on as Jazmine looked over at Huey who was resting his face in his hand.

After Tom it was Jazmine's turn she told them how she was thankful for the birds the trees her family and friends"And most of all my bestfriend Huey because he's my bestfriend." Huey rolled his eyes as Jazmine clasped her hands together.

"Very good. Huey tell us what you're thankful for and I don't want to hear no anti holiday bulljive. Tell us what you thankful for and be_ happy_ ."Robert said smacking his hand on the table.

"But Granddad why I gotta say I'm thankful for stuff I'm not thankful for?"Huey asked almost sounding like Riley a bit his Chicago accent coming out. Riley snickered "Boy you gone be thankful or else I'm put my belt on youngrateful ass!"

"Alright for books! I'm thankful for books."Huey said angrily"Well books are good Robert"Tom said "I like books."Emy said "Yeah books are…good."Jazmine said trying to find something different to say even though she wanted Huey to say he was thankful for such a good friend.

Mr Freeman looked thoughtful. "Man granddad that don't count!"Riley said "Shut up boy. Books are fine lets eat."Mr Freeman said everyone dug into the food on the table except Jazmine's bestfriend.

Huey was stuck with hard broccoli. "Hey granddad we should have thanksgiving everyday since Huey like it so much." Riley snickered Jazmine kicked him under the table..

His grandfather barely even took the time to prepare his food like he did the traditional food. Riley on the otherhand was chowing down on a turkey leg bigger than his face. Everyone was feasting and laughing and Huey was looking disappointed. Jazmine felt guilty so she fiddled with her necklace.

At desert Huey asked to be excused. "Request denied,Now let's see what you did with that cobbler cutie pie." Mr Freeman said Jazmine felt bad for partaking in the events that Huey hated but wanted the chance to show off her cobbler. She went to the stove where she sat it when they entered and showed them the nice flakey pie.

"So what do you think?"Jazmine said as everyone looked at it."Riley?"She asked Riley as he inspected it as if he were the cobbler police.

"It look aite. Now let's see what it taste like."He said Everyone took a portion and tasted it. Except Huey. Jazmine waited for the critique nervously.

But surprisingly none came everyone just kept eating even got seconds. Jazmine was thrilled but didn't want to show it.

* * *

After dinner Jazmine sat in Huey's room who was frowned more than normal. Jazmine fiddled with her necklace charm.

"Huey.."she said reaching over to rub his knee from where he sat on the computer chair. Huey snatched his knee away

"Nobody listens to me."He said. Jazmine looked him straight in the face."I listen to you." He scowled "Really? How was the cobbler?" Jazmine scoffed "Doesn't mean I don't listen."

"Oh so it means you don't care!"Huey yelled Jazmine was used to this every year around holidays. Huey was testy like this so she didn't budge when he raised his voice."I do care Huey."She said looking at him with sincerity."No more Thanksgivings for Jazmine."

Huey looked at her his frown softening and turning into a scowl."Whatever." he said turning away from her in the computer chair to look out the window while Jazmine got up to put '_Mo betta blues_.' in then she let the movie take her to sleep, part of it was the itis too.

She planned on going home.

But Huey's bed was softer than her own so she slept until Huey woke her."Jazmine get up."He nudged her in the night. It was late and it looked like Huey was dressed for bed and wanted Jazmine out.

"Walk me home."She whined feeling for her neck to see if her necklace was still there. Huey sucked his teeth."It's across the street."

Jazmine huffed"It's too dark Huey Freeman,"She stretched as she heard him mumble as he put on a pair of Jordan's he had alot of them,in his closet though neat not like Riley who had to spend 10 minutes trying to find a matching pair.

Jazmine got up and Huey was dressed in a pullover hoodie and pajama pants."Come on." he said grabbing her wrist to lead her to the door. When they left his room, the bedroom door to Mr Freeman's room was open when Huey dragged a sleepy Jazmine by.

"Goodnight Mr Freeman"Jazmine yawned

"Goodnite-uh Jazmine?"Mr Freeman did a double take. Huey let her walk on her own when they got cool november air waking her up. Huey was walking silently until Jazmine stopped in the street.

"What?"He turned around "Can we go to the hill?"Jazmine asked Huey groaned."Jazmine it's late and cold and the leaves."

"Fine.I'll go by myself."Jazmine said walking down the street.

Huey rolled his eyes and followed when they got there past all the buildings and since the leaves on the tree are all dead and withered Jazmine could look up and see the sky and all the stars. Jazmine lie down on her head in Huey's lap and he let her,She had put on his hoodie and it smelled like him and it was warm and soft she'd only seen him wear it once.

And Jazmine counted the stars and it was one of the single most best moments in her life that she wished she could pause forever,then she fell asleep her hand twiddling the charm under her fingers.

* * *

She woke up the next morning in her bed, She reached for her necklace to make sure it was still there. Jazmine was still in Huey's hoodie. She wore it all morning since Emy had tutoring and Dad went to the office. Now that thanksgiving was gone It was time for Christmas prep.

Riley had came over looking for Emy and Jazmine gave him Huey's hoodie. She sat in her room all day doing homework that she had to turn in after the break and downloading music before deleting it after she got them on her music player. Her father didn't want her to get anally raped after being arrested for file sharing.

Tonight Riley and Cindy both had basketball games._The post turkeyday games _where they played Wuncler high,both girls and boys.

Emy and Mr Freeman had to be there early to take Riley. Cindy 's parents were driving her. Huey,Jazmine,Hiro and Caesar rode together. Tom would be late but Riley said if he didn't show up he'd piss on their cat. That confused Jazmine because they didn't own a cat. Jazmine rode shotgun And Huey played his news talk.

When they got to the game he sat aways from her. Jazmine was so busy watching him she forgot to cheer for Riley or Cindy when they shot a basket,or pay attention to Emeryss who always needed extra attention in crowded places like this.

Riley kept looking out for Emy whenever he could and wasn't shooting and kept giving her an eye as if to make sure she was watching him like a kid who wants his mom to see a cool trick he learned and keeps asking her'_Mom are you watching_?'But Emeryss surprised them all. She stood and cheered, clapped and even booed the ref when he gave Riley a technical foul for calling somebody a 'Gay nigga'

When Cindy was done playing she sat with Jazmine and watched Riley play while dipping her hotdog in her nacho cheese."What's the matter?"Cindy asked That genuinely surprised Jazmine. "Nothings wrong. Why?" Cindy shrugged "Is it Huey?"Jazmine nodded "He's acting weird." Cindy nodded"I was wondering what was wrong with you."Jazmine wrinkled her eyebrows"I said _he_'s acting weird." Cindy looked back at the court"Oh nothing Jazmine,I love ya bestie."

After the game with both Cindy and Riley winning they all left. With Riley heading home instead of the afterparty with his teammates. He took the winning ball and gave it to Emy, probably to make up for her glasses he broke."Here Eve's Bayou."He said

Emeryss was grateful because she kissed him on the cheek. Riley blushed beet red while he pouted everyone except Huey awww'd. Jazmine rode with her dad home while Emy rode with Riley and Mr Freeman

"Jazmine,"Tom said after riding a while "I know thinking about me dating again isn't really on your agenda but I want you to-

"It's fine dad,"Jazmine couldn't quite look at him because she wasn't sure if it _was_ okay.

"Really?Wow pumpkin I wasn't expecting that!"Tom seemed excited

"Yeah it's fine as long as you're happy dad."She put her earphones in her ears and waited for her dad to notice she wasn't responding He never did just continued talking.

They all then go to the Freeman's for dinner Jazmine just sits on the couch next to Huey while he reads until she falls asleep and her dad carries her home.

* * *

Jazmine and her mom go to see her nana who's at an independent living place for older people Jazmine feels bad her nana doesn't gets visitors often she brings Jazmine and Sarah to almost every room and introduces them .

Then the three go to the park and play _old maid_ which is sort of ironic Jazmine thinks but doesn't say. When she gets back home Jazmine goes into the kitchen where Emy is having a bowl of ice cream or ice cream soup because all the contents are melted.

Jazmine reads a little bit of bluford high and does her homework. Showers then dreams about her nana breaking out and moving to Cuba. She should.

Jazmine thinks about asking Huey if she can tag along.

* * *

**BlackpanthersMJ 1958-2009: Yeah Jazmine ate squirrel and poor girl is traumatized. And I don't drink alcohol so I'm all about the mocktail. And I'm glad you liked Cindy's little get together seems like something I'd go to. And I always pictured Riley being the jelly belly type I don't know why .****Thanks for reviewing love. Hope you dug this chapter got another update tomorrow for you.**

**Shiskanae: I'd update everyday if I could! I heard squirrel is not that bad. But hell I don't think I'd try it either. It's something to think about though Hmmmmm?**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading another update tomorrow.**

**Ichigo1305: Lmaooo yup poor Jazmine ate squirrel and believe it or not squirrel mulligan is a real thing. Here in Chicago we eat something called Gyro. I hate it but it's lamb I believe. Still nasty. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

** To the new followers and people who favorited. I see yall! And I preshade yall!**

**Thank youuuuuuuu**

**Asta la vista Boondockers,**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I had to rush and edit this before work this morning,couldn't update yesterday cause my power was off. Weather was bad in my area I'm trying to knock these early chapters out quickly so read &review and I'll update another tonight.**

On Friday she calls Cindy for weekend plans and the girl tells Jazmine about a guy trying to throw a _liquor and latex_ party at his house. Cindy wants to know if Jazmine will sneak to it with her because there's no way Caesar will attend.

"Why in the world would you want to go to that?"Jazmine asks while she sits in her hallway closet she could not risk anyone hearing what they are talking about."Because it's fun and we gone be out of highschool next year damn nigga get stupid."

Jazmine nodded but Cindy couldn't see it."So? you going or I'll just have to find another friend,Which I aint got." Jazmine felt bad instantly "Okay what do I wear?"

* * *

Jazmine stood with Cindy infront of Claire Mcpherson's walk in closet there was a special section with only…lingerie if you could even call it that,catsuits,nurse outfits,bondage strappy suits. Holy gingerbreads Mrs Mcpherson must be really kinky. Jazmine hates that word and wishes she never thought it.

Cindy grabs a leather dress with a strappy back for herself and a leather skirt and halter for Jazmine."Has you mother worn this stuff?" Cindy looks down slyly. "No."

Jazmine and Cindy go back to Cindy's bedroom. "Where is your mom anyway?" Jazmine asks looking at the get up one last time. "Um she's probably with her boo thang if I know her."

"What kind of high schooler's are allowed to have a party like this?" Jazmine squeezes into the skirt."Cool ones."Cindy says pulling up the stop of her dress. Cindy's boobs are bigger than Jazmine's and she fills out her mom's dress really good.

"Okay let's go."Cindy gives them boots from her closet. "Where is this party?" Cindy looks at her phone."Down the street nigga and remember YooooooLO"Cindy pushes Jazmine from the house and the two start down the street.

"Cindy I'm scared you know what kind of things could be going on at this party?" Cindy slaps Jazmine on the arm."Bitch don't start. We need to get in a zone for this party so just roll with it."

Ironically the song _Rolling with my homies_ by Coolio is playing when they get into the crowded house that is true to it's theme. Everyone is wearing some form of leather, latex or is drinking liquor. Cindy's already dancing and pulling Jazmine toward the table with a punch bowl and Jazmine knows it's liquor and two bowls of condoms. They look glow in the dark Jazmine stays away from them. Cindy makes her dance to the song they keep playing. If Hiro were there he'd have so many different songs playing.

Jazmine isn't embarrassed to dance with Cindy infront of these people because she doesn't know these people. Actually Jazmine doesn't know any of these people when she thinks about it she sees no students from her school. Jazmine breaks away when Cindy is flirting with some guys Jazmine goes to the top of the stairs and scans faces. Not a familiar one yet.

"Hey."Jazmine turns and sees a guy with little dread things they're really short and poking out. He also wears glasses on his face. Jazmine smiles."Hey." He looks down at her outfit making Jazmine shift from foot to foot. It's rude to stare doesn't he know that?

"So are you leather or latex?"He asks eyeing her skirt. "Uh that bad?"Jazmine looks around. The boy smiles,it's not an ugly smile. "Im sure it's fine as if they check the material of your skirt. Or that they'll kick you out."

Jazmine laughs then looks at his outfit."Where is your latex?" Jazmine asks The boy smiles that not ugly smile again. "Uhh if the boys wore latex this would be a pretty messed up party." Jazmine snorts. Oh that would be funny to see.

"The boys just bring the liqour."He 's eyes can't help but wander to the red cup he's notices."Oh no this is ginger ale,I uhh know the person who's throwing it." Jazmine makes a considering face."I can get you some ginger ale,all that dancing can make you thirsty." Jazmine laughs then a bit embarrassed. "No thanks my dad tells me not to take drinks at parties." The boy nods.

"It's in a can in the fridge downstairs. It's been here since before the party." He raises his right hand. The heads toward the stairs making a ladies first gesture with his arm and Jazmine goes down.

When they manuever their way to the kitchen he gets a can of ginger ale and holds it so Jazmine can see it hasn't been tampered with. Jazmine inspects it then deems it appropriate. She gets up and grabs a red cup from the stack and pours it it. So she can look cool.

The boy watches and smirks at Jazmine. "So the person who's throwing this party goes to your school?" Jazmine says trying to get more info."No way I'm still in high school." Jazmine's brow raises over the brim of the cup.

"Um this _isn't_ a high school party?"Jazmine asks like it's no big deal whether it is or not. The boy snorts then,"No. it's my sister's party she's in college. Only reason I'm here is because I live here." He looks around then.

_A college party? _Am I even _allowed_ to be at this? Jazmine's thoughts are running a mile a minute. Does Cindy know?Cindy, where is Cindy? "Hey uh isn't that your friend?" The boy point towards Cindy who's talking frantically to _CAESAR?! _Caesar does not look happy_. _Jazmine notes as she swallows a lump in her throat_. _Jazmine's stomach begins to hurt a bit when she sees who's standing next to Caesar.

Huey Freeman. And since Huey never looks happy right now the boy looks downright furious. His eyes trace the area and are automatically on Jazmine and her cup. Then they flash over to the boy next to her. Huey's face twitches a bit before he nudges Caesar in his arm and gets his attention from the argument he's having with Cindy.

Jazmine closes her eyes as Huey starts toward her. "Let's go Jazmine." He say simply, making Jazmine to open her eyes. Jazmine gives the boy next to her the cup she has and follows Huey.

"Bye."Jazmine says to him. Waving a bit, not to upset that Huey is coming to get her. The boy watching sits down the cup and rubs his hands on his jeans that are probably two sizes too big in contrast to his shirt that's probably two sizes to small."I'll uh walk you out."

Jazmine doesn't know why he'd want to do that. Huey's here she's in safe hands. But Jazmine shrugs anyway missing the brow raise Huey gave them. The boy follows Jazmine who follows Huey. Huey follows a bickering Cindy and Caesar.

When they get on the lawn where scattered people are drunk and or vomiting and kissing on the lawn. Jazmine turns to the boy as Cindy and Caesar head to Huey's car. Huey stops walking too. "Well bye thanks for the ginger ale."Jazmine smiles widely. The boy nods and puts in hands in his pocket."Umm you're in high school?" Jazmine nods. The boy is about to say something when Huey interrupts.

"I'm walking now Jazmine so when I get to my car you've better be there." Huey is giving her a side eye as he says this. Jazmine wonders how he thinks she'd make it to his car before him if he's already walking?Then she get's it.

Jazmine waves to the boy again and takes off across the lawn to Huey's car where Cindy and Caesar are still bickering. Huey walks to his car and Jazmine makes it there first. Huey doesn't even congratulate her.

Jazmine opens the passenger side door and gets in. Caesar never cares about shotgun. Cindy and Caesar are in the backseat."We just wanted to have a good time yall niggas wanted to be squares well me and Jazmine was being circles and we was _Rolling with the homies_." Cindy does the little hula dance when she says that and Jazmine giggles a bit. Emphasis on 'bit' because Huey cuts her a look from the drivers side that makes Cindy's joke unfunny.

"Friends. None of those people in there you knew C,That was a college party and yall come out the crib dressed like _Salopes _that ain't what's good ma word up." Caesar says his Brooklyn accent thickly spewing out like it always does when he's mad. Jazmine always thought that was sexy,She bites her lip at that. Cindy knows this both girls have discussed how they like getting Caesar riled up so he can start talking that way.

Jazmine ignores how she just got called a name in a different language. Cindy doesn't. "_Salopes_? Nigga we aint talking bout no damn frozen yogurt." Huey and Caesar exhales and Jazmine giggles again earning her another glare from Huey.

"Look. This what's good Sahn_. Don't_ and I repeat _don't_ find yo self in another situation like you were just in C, or else..now this is not a warning nor is it a threat it's a fact iight? If you ever come out you mouth and lie to me so you can go party? With other niggas. We dun C. Point blank period . We dun ." Caesar say that in so much Brooklyn and with so much seriousness the car is quiet. Even Cindy is no longer trying to argue. "You hear that C?"

Jazmine doesn't want them to break up again so she listens for Cindy's response She doesn't even need to yell at her about tricking her into going to a college party. Cindy's quiet."Okay. I hear you Caez."Cindy's voice holds no sharp edge to it at all. Jazmine exhales relieved.

"iight then."Caesar says.

The car is silent again. Huey stops at Cindy's house. "So I'll call you tonight?" Cindy says to her boyfriend ."Get some sleep C,I'll hit you tomorrow." Cindy gets out and Jazmine goes to open her door but it's locked.

"Huey unlock it. "Jazmine says Huey ignores her."Huey we were going to have a sleepover after the party." Huey still ignores her "Good _night_ Cindy." Huey says telling the blonde to close his backdoor.

She does and Jazmine keeps trying to pull the silver notch on the door handle to unlock it herself. "Huey…We're having a sleepover."She grunts out. Huey then pulls from the curb while Cindy shrugs at Jazmine."Stop trying Jazmine you're going home."

* * *

He drives them home after dropping Caesar off, Jazmine goes to her house and calls Cindy the girls talk about Caesar accent and they giggle about how hot it was.

"Foreal Ma word up!"Jazmine says in a manly voice. Making Cindy's voice vibrate with laughter. "Yoyo wait Jazzy who was that ding a ling you was talking to at the party though?"

Jazmine snickers at that word then thinks."Didn't know his name. Never asked. He was nice though." Cindy is eating something Jazmine hears her stuff it in her mouth. "Meh. I think I wanna dye my hair." Jazmine pictures Cindy shrugging on her end of the phone.

"Dye it? what color?" Cindy chews more then says in a muffled voice."Maybe Red firey magneta red and still keep it blonde you know?" Cindy must have been thinking this for a while. Jazmine can't exactly picture the red she's talking about.

"Like Joss Stone or Emy red but still blonde in the back." Cindy says giving Jazmine more of a visual. Cindy loves Joss Stone. Jazmine thinks about how that'd look. Cindy has been blonde forever Jazmine can't picture her being anything else.

Cindy notices Jazmine's hesitance to answer."Well you know I'm still thinking."Cindy adds.

Good she should still 't want to make any bad girls hang up and Jazmine climbs in bed with Emy who is brushing her dolls hair. Jazmine grabs one and begins to brush it too.

Jazmine tells her about the party and Emy looks frightened when she tells her the party name."Latex and liqour? Unn Jazzy that sounds nasty." Jazmine laughs it does sound nasty. The girls then eat hot pockets together on the couch watching _Pootie Tang_ a movie Emy bought from the store Jazmine hasn't seen it in years since Huey banned it from the Freeman House because Riley and Jazmine kept speaking Pootie lingo all day everyday after watching the movie too many times.

Emy and Jazmine keep telling eachother to '_Sine yo pity on the runny kine._'

She going to miss these moments when she goes to Cuba.

* * *

**R&R. I'll update tonight Yoo I've wrote so far ahead i'm also at the part when Huey and Jaz make it official, And I wrote most of the drama all ready Ya'll are going to love when yall read it. Anybody else find it sexy how Huey&Caesar came and shut that shit down like bosses? I did**

**I don't own Coolio's Rolling with my homies. ****I'm not gone lie I do the hip hop hula dance when I play it. I did it while I wrote this chapter lmaooo I'm pathetic I don't own Pootie tang either, Or the sine yo pity on the runny kine slogan**

**Blackpanthersmj1958-2009:Yay! I'm glad you're noticing it,there is more to come and get ready for drama in like 3 more chapters shit gone hit the fan for Jazzy.**

**Shiskanae242:Anything for my loyal reviewers, All I have to do is upload. I've written up to chapter 30 some ! Also You gone be so happy when they get together and be all couple-y **

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing following and favoriting **

**Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N my bad yall got called into work yesterday.**

When she went back to school after break Jazmine was riding with Cindy who got her permit and her mom would only let her drive when she was in the car. And Caesar's mom wouldn't let Cindy drive her son around until she got a real license. Her and Huey were never alone lately he always had somebody with him. They didn't do study hall together barely now she'd wait until choir to do her homework. Like they were avoiding one another. Well not one another Jazmine just did whatever he did.

"Have you been reading matter of trust? I'm ready to discuss that shit for real."Cindy said as Jazmine opened Huey's locker. Jazmine has been reading it but this one is boring. Caesar and Huey walked up later and Caesar and Cindy embraced in a kiss. Huey reached over Jazmine into the locker. "Mm see you in trig Jazzy." Cindy said Caesar nodded at Jazmine meaning hello and goodbye. And they went to Cindy's locker.

Jazmine and Huey stood in silence their first time being alone in a week. He grabbed another book and put one back. Jazmine just stood out his way because she needed to find paper. She watched and he barely looked at her, he only did look at her hands to see if she grabbed a book he needed.

"Do you want me to start using my own locker or something?"Jazmine blurted out these avoidey weeks always made her grouchier. Huey looked at her. "You can stay if you want. Even though that would ameliorate the messiness of my locker."

Ameliorate?What does that even mean? "So that settles it,I'm leaving your locker then." Jazmine said grabbing her books. Huey stops her by grabbing her arm."I said stay if _you _want." Huey said letting her go.

"But you don't want me to stay."Jazmine said holding her books. Huey exhaled "Jazmine it's a lot of things I don't want you doing but you do them anyway so let's just not go there." Jazmine almost smiled but didn't he left a second later and Jazmine put her things back in his locker,neater.

* * *

In Trigonometry,Jazmine sat silently in her seat marking down what the teacher wrote on the board."Jazzy what's the matter damn?I can't sleep with you steady breathing all loud." Jazmine had been slowly exhaling to get Cindy's attention."Huey's pms-ing or something."Jazmine said still looking at the board and writing.

"He's always that way seem like that nigga normal to me."Cindy shrugged "You wouldn't know what I mean Cindy we haven't done anything together since..Thanksgiving"Jazmine said as she tried to think if that was the last time and it was.

"Well what do you expect?"Cindy asked"You don't always have to be together J," Jazmine then looked at this silly girl."Um,Huey's my bestfriend."Jazmine says"Explain to me why we can't always be together."

Cindy sat up then"Look me and you are what?" Jazmine looked at the board again"Bestfriends." Cindy nodded "Okay so what are me and Caez?" Jazmine wrote on her paper"Boy and girlfriend."

Again Cindy nodded"You notice me and you don't spend nearly as much time as I spend with Caesar?" Jazmine was confused "We shouldn't. Caesar's your boyfriend." Cindy bugged her eyes"Exactly!"

"So I should spend more time with you?"Jazmine asked Cindy shook her head "What I mean is you and I spend the appropriate amount of time together as 'Best-_friends_' you and Huey spend time together like me and Caesar."Cindy looked at Jazmine to see if what she said clicked. It had.

"You mean Huey and me spend time together like boy and girlfriend?"Jazmine asked. Cindy nodded "Yeah." "So I should stop spending time with him?" Jazmine asked almost putting her hand on her hip.

"No. I mean don't be surprised when he fall back a little. Bestfriends shouldn't really be the way you guys are…I mean it only ends up bad unless it doesn't... but you know."Cindy shrugged. Jazmine went back to writing suddenly not wanting to talk to Cindy anymore. Then finding the urge again.

"So me and Huey aren't good best friends?"Jazmine needs more information Cindy exhales"You see how you get when you can't see Huey for a few days? All moody and what not? Well I'm saying it's not necessarily normal for bestfriends to be that way is all I'm saying Jazmine."

So they're not normal bestfriends. Jazmine knew this already so she shrugs and finishes her boardwork.

* * *

Huey left again during study hall. And Jazmine walked home today.

It was raining a little She opened her umbrella to start walking. Her white scarf covering her mouth and her gloved fingers stuffed in her red peacoat. Jazmine had to go to the Freeman's today she was being Mr Freeman's taste test dummy,he had a meeting with some endorsers who were willing to give him a loan only if they seen what he was capable of.

When she knocked on the door Riley answered dressed in his basketball warm ups. Emy was there playing the video game. Well trying to play the game. How'd everyone get home before her? When she entered the home She smelled food cooking,and not crazy concoctions. But real food.

On the table he had a full spead A variety of it too,some soul food and a little pasta,deserts. They were all samplers."Mr Freeman this looks great."Jazmine says walking in the kitchen"Yeah hardly enough butter or grease on any of it,but I toned it down because I want this to last."Mr Freeman looked at the food."And no Squirrel this time." Jazmine is happy to hear that but doesn't really want to _hear_ that or remember it.

"That's a great idea,you should also have specialty salads,and not just lettuce and ranch,more than sweet tea as far as beverages go,And maybe more vegetarian options,also are you planning on serving breakfast,what about appetizers? Is this going to be more of a diner,do you have a theme?"Jazmine asked him all at once. Mr Freeman was stuck."These are just some of the questions those people will ask you."Jazmine said as she took a bite of chicken.

"Well they'll be here tomorrow."Mr Freeman said"Maybe you should.. Y'know come say hello." He seemed nervous now."Iyieye sir"Jazmine saluted."Just give me time to prepare a powerpoint and we'll knock em dead."

"A power what?"Robert asked

* * *

The next day after school Jazmine had her laptop in the kitchen and the overhead projector connected. She even had on her fake eye glasses her hair in a bun with her nice high waisted skirt with a dress top and of course her necklace. She locked all of the doors and windows so no Riley or Ruckus's could enter.

"You ready to get a restaurant Mr Freeman?"She asked and he nodded determined."Well put on your game face and bring your A-game."Jazmine said as the doorbell rang.

An hour later with Mr Freeman's food and Jazmine's moxie,they got a loan of 20 thousand dollars They jumped and danced for joy,"Wait a minute girl."Mr Freeman suddenly stopped doing the celebratory booty dance.

"What the hell kind of restaurant could I get with 20 thousand dollars?This house cost more than that."

"But Mr Freeman look on the brightside you actually have another shot at a restaurant and now that you know your mistakes before we can do it best of all no Wuncler." Jazmine clasped her hands together.

"Yeah whatever that smooth talking aint gone get you far with me. Tomorrow we start looking for locations."Robert said pushing her out the door

* * *

Jazmine went home and started pulling up locations online,then she started rationing out the design budget and the cost it'd take for him to hire employees,he'd have to hold off on that for a while till the place really got up and running. Jazmine spent the whole night searching and she got 1 location that looked nice on the other side of Woodcrest near Yvonne's shop. It's a really _black _area,not to sound racist but the only restaurant they had was a pick up your order chicken shack but it was only a counter and order window.

They wanted 10 thousand off top,God she fell asleep at her laptop. When she woke an hour later she went downstairs and seen a finished puzzle of 1000 pieces on the table.

"Who finished this?"Jazmine asked her father who sat at the table reading over some contract. "Oh Emy and I did."Tom said smiling at the puzzle of the World Trade Center. Jazmine looked over at Emy who was sitting infront of the t.v combing her dolls hair.

"We were working on that one."Jazmine whispered

"Hm you say something Jazmine?"Tom asked reading again. "No."Jazmine then went upstairs to finish reading online. She got her homework done after getting all the information from the seller so she could call them and set up a tour.

Jazmine woke up late and missed school. There goes perfect attendance she spent the entire day washing clothes and watching T.V and sleeping a bit.

Her phone rang at around the time school got out and she picked it up. Jazmine never really looked at her caller id she liked the surprise. "Hello?" Jazmine said into the speaker."Hey girl you sick?"Cindy asked "No woke up late"

"Nothing I just thought you were feeling down about you know our lil talk."Cindy coughed "I'm fine Cindy and your right bestfriends don't have to be together _all_ the time,It's fine."Jazmine spoke sure she knew bestfriends didn't have to be together _all the time_. But she wanted it to be that way.

"Right like how weird would it be for Caesar and Huey to hang out all the time like that?"Cindy asked "Really weird."Jazmine says even though it's not the same Huey and Jazmine have been friends longer,so they're closer.

They talk and laugh for a while and Cindy tells her about Love&Reggae:Kingston

Jazmine sits the phone down and reads her bluford high book when her phone rings again."Hello?"She answers"Cindy I told you I'm fine."

The voice speaks very unlike Cindy"I'm not your white friend."Huey says

You haven't been my black friend either for these past few days.

Jazmine thinks but doesn't say."Hi Huey."She greets him flatly, what does the boy even want? "I have those notes from English and I'll send them over through Emeryss if you need them."Huey says

Ugh Stupid English. Stupid Huey.

"Okay thanks Huey."Jazmine says and they hang up. Sure enough Emeryss knocks on her door an hour later she had gone outside to ride on the back of Riley bike something he'd never let anyone do.

"Come in." Emeryss opened the door and bought in the papers."Huey said you wanted these." She sat the papers in Jazmine's opened palm. Jazmine looked over the papers in Huey's neat square handwriting,No cute dotted I's squigly fancy scripted L's nothing. Just plain old work like the text book it self.

Jazmine just kept his copy of the notes. As if he didn't know all the work and answers by heart anyway the boy only took notes to distract himself in class. Jazmine lie down in her bed and slept.

* * *

When she woke Emy and her father were making spagetti. "Hi daddy that smells so good."Jazmine said going to the calender in the kitchen. Jazmine got it from one of her teachers it one with cute naked babies dressed as angels. Jazmine giggled at it then walked over to the stove where her father was mixing sauce and Emy chopping green peppers.

"Hi pumpkin you want to help us?"Tom asked "You can boil the noodles."Emy said holding up the box of dry spagetti."Or you can bake the garlic bread." Jazmine grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No thanks. Awkward average girl is on and I'm going to watch it."Jazmine said sitting on the couch"Now. Sooo…Shush"And with that Jazmine clicked on the t.v tuning in to Mtv's newest show about an awkward girl.

Hiro said Mtv needs to let that shtick go."_Since when is being socially outcasted cool? And that girl is definitely not awkward in real life she's a model!" Hiro had said when Jazmine asked Cindy if she watched a previous episode at school."I mean okay I get it your drop you books and wear funny socks. OOOh look at me I don't know how to talk to boys wah wah." "Pause."Riley cut in._

"Anyway."Hiro says "people with this whole I'm different,I'm quirky thing is getting on my damn nerves. You see it everywhere commercials books shows movies what's so great about being socially awkward what about the people who actually are?" Caesar walked up then"I blame Zooey Deschanel." Hiro agreed throwing up his hands."Exactly!"

"What we need is to make cool back instyle. "Hiro continued "Make it cool to be cool…Like a rebirth." Caesar made a face as if to Eureka! "A rebirth of slick." That causes Hiro to start beatboxing a familiar tune while Caesar started singing the words to the song with Cindy under his arm. "I'm cool like that, I'm cool like that…

Jazmine didn't know who Zooey whatever, was but she knew Hiro had a point,I mean while some people are using awkward as the new cool thing,People like Emy are working hard to fight it. However the show was funny and Hiro just hated Mtv like Huey hates BET.

Jazmine watched the show then grabbed a plate of food and ate with Tom and Emy. Emy talked about her counselor Ms Brown a lot that lady must be something special.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n another upload because I'm ready for dramaaaaaaa Read and review.**

* * *

It was the last day before Christmas break and Jazmine still had not spent more than five minutes alone with Huey. She understood that bestfriends shouldn't always spend that much time together but Jazmine's not even getting bestfriend time with him anymore. Jazmine was not her best self this morning,she had an appointment with Yvonne next weekend but her hair was still in good shape didn't stop Jazmine from throwing it into a messy pony tail though. She couldn't see out of her peripheral with the curly ringlets of hair on the side of her head.

Huey was currently putting in the combination on his locker and Jazmine watched his face, he was fine not even bothered that Jazmine didn't put a smiley face on the paperbag she put his sandwiches in for the past week. Jazmine let her body fall into the locker next to his. Blowing the hair out of her face.

"Woah Jazzy you up this morning?"Caesar said walking up to the locker. Huey turned and threw up his chin up saying hi.

Jazmine stood "Yes." Then she nudged Huey out the way.

"Excuse me."She grunted grabbing her books."Okay. Jazmine you're in a mood. I've noticed. Now stop being a child." Huey said to the back of her head.

_I've been in a mood for the past week. And you've only just now noticed?_

Jazmine turned to him prepared to say what was on her mind But instead "Okay Huey. See you in English."Jazmine said walking past them and going to Trig with her _real_ bestfriend Cindy.

Since it was Friday Huey was off work and stuck around until study hall. Jazmine sat across from him and opened her book,matching his actions silently reading. Jazmine reading a _matter of trust _and Huey something stupid probably.

Jazmine barely paid attention to her book because she kept glancing over at Huey Stupid- worse-friend-ever Freeman.

* * *

In the car Huey drove Cindy and Caesar home too. Riley was finally leaving school at the right time because it was officially Winter break sending Riley home on time would be a gift to everyone. To him and the Teachers.

"So Jazzy what happen when that square nigga came by huh?" Riley snickered "He like the present I gave him?" Jazmine frowned Riley had indeed 'popped' poor little Kevin when he came by for a science project. Emy who was in the house at the time never even realized that Kevin was outside being shot at by pellet guns coming from Riley's bedroom window. Riley laughing the entire time quoting Scarface.

Kevin had ran home a trail of pee behind him. Emy just figured the boy couldn't make it,she even had a plate of cookies on the table.

"That wasn't funny Riley. She had to do the entire project alone,Extra work on Emy."Jazmine said from the side of Cindy and Caesar in the backseat.

Riley shrugged"Good I'm just preparing her for science school and shit,she aint need that nigga help so I popped dim." Riley said making a gun with his fingers.

"You'd probably pop a teacher for giving her a bad grade."Caesar said Riley nodded and shrugged

"Pop a nigga for breaking her heart?"Cindy asked Riley looked back"Naw see that ain't gone ever happen see? I'mma be right there checking every nigga coming through."

"Checking every nigga for coming through or _keeping_ niggas from coming through?"Caesar asked Riley ignored that statement.

"Riley,"Huey- stupid-head Freeman spoke to his brother."Nothings wrong with liking a girl and-

Caesar suddenly began to cough a loud throaty cough. Cindy pats his back Jazmine panics"Is it your diabetes?" Caesar suddenly stops coughing."No I'm fine and it isn't my diabetes Jazzy."He smiles

"Man I told yall no unfamiliar niggas round my hood unless that nigga tryna be popped!"Riley said"Point blank simple move on."

Huey never finishes his sentence. They drop Caesar off first. "Bye brown bea!"Cindy says waving "Bye Cinnabon."Caesar calls back.

"Brown bear?"Riley rolls down the window"Aw Nigga I aint even bouta TELL you how gay that shit is. But it is, just know that nigga."Cindy pushes Riley head.

"Shut up nigga,me and my bae got pet names what of it? Nigga you mad aint nobody naming you?"

Huey drove on."See that's where you wrong."Riley said"I'm young reezy,reezy escobar,horsechocker-

"You named yo self all that shit nigga!"Cindy said crossing her arms."What's in a name if you named yo self?" Riley was still naming his aliases when they pulled up to Cindy's house.

Jazmine and Cindy say goodbye and makes promises to call one another tonight as the blonde gets out and heads to her house.

Riley stuck his torso out the window "Yo Cinnabon I got a name for you…_Biiiiiiiitch_" Riley put his thumb on his nose and wiggled his fingers as Huey drives on.

"Riley sit down."Huey said pulling his brother back into the seat by his belt one hand on the steering wheel.

Jazmine had forgot what riding with Riley afterschool felt like when he didn't have practice cause after practice he'd be too tired to keep up so much noise.

They get to their neighborhood and Huey parks in the driveway. Jazmine turns to go home as Riley goes to the Freeman house.

"Jazmine." Huey says making her turn. "Get back in." He says getting back in his car.

Jazmine does as told,silently. Looking out the window as Huey pulls back out the driveway they drive deeper into Woodcrest which is a surprise to Jazmine normally they go into the city where more _color _is. This time they go past the hill and past bigger houses. Deeper into _Wuncler_crest where all the businesses have his name on them.

Jazmine watches the scenery outside and see they're in downtown Woodcrest. Which is only 3 blocks big. With a coffee shop. A gym,A few boutiques a post office and the woodcrest police station,and fire department and theater.

Totally different than were they normally go the places Huey and Jazmine normally go to eat or something is by Yvonne's shop or by Huey's work and Sarah's apartment. Even by Mr bitchez which is technically in the hood.

"Where are we going Huey?"Jazmine asks still looking out the window."To the place I'm driving."Huey says smartly."Whatever Freeman."Jazmine grumbles looking at the ends of her hair.

* * *

They pull in a parking lot Huey has to pay at. He pays five dollars in the meter retrieves the ticket to post on the windshield inside his car. Where the heck are they going? Jazmine follows Huey onto the sidewalk where she looks across the street at the theater where a line is to the end of the block.

What are they waiting to see? Jazmine looks at the marquee **Star wars IV A new hope.**

"Huey nooooo"Jazmine whines but the boy is already heading to the back of the line. Jazmine drags her body behind him reluctantly. She wonders if she can take a bus home.

She doesn't, she stands in the long line and watched the long movie with Huey. Atleast he buys her popcorn and candy. On the way home Jazmine relaxes from her attitude and plays Tennesee and Huey let's her.

Then he parks at home and they walk to the hill. With Huey reading and Jazmine plucking the grass with her fingers.

_This is okay_.

* * *

**A/N Jazmine needs her Huey and Jazmine time I see. Also in the comic Huey is a star wars fan and waits inline for the movie .**

**I don't own Star wars or the franchise or Tennessee. Matter fact I don't own anything I mentioned.**

**I'll do review responses in the next chapter I'm just sooo Tired.**

**Read and review**

**Later Boondockers,**


	17. Chapter 17

Jazmine wakes up Saturday and Emy is sitting on the couch reading _A matter of trust_. Her hair in the same red plait it's always in,her knees tucked under her."Mr Dubois left his credit card here for us to go christmas shopping tomorrow Jazzy. That's gone be fun huh?"

Jazmine shrugs "Yeah," She kind of wishes she could go with her mom like they normally do but since it's Jazmine's first christmas without her mom why not do it with Emy? Dad is always busy around the holidays because a lot of people are trying to get their clients out for the holidays. Jazmine thinks her dad is becoming stressed by his work. He talked about becoming a Defense attorney once.

It could be a good thing for his conscience.

"Let's start figuring out where we're going to eat."Jazmine says

They go to the bus stop a few hours later and Emy reads there."Why do you always read?" Jazmine asked Emy smiled"Because when I didn't have or couldn't do anyting I always read things. And it's always been my…."Emy rolls her eyes to think of the word "Savior,helped me get through things So now that I'm through those things why stop reading?"

She shrugged at the end of her sentence"Don't you like reading?" Jazmine nods "Yeah I do." Then Jazmine smiles she's glad she knows this girl. Emy continues reading and Jazmine scrolls through her phone dispassionately.

* * *

The bus lets them off and the girls work their way through the tight crowded mall. They both wore backpacks that they adjusted on their backs.

They went into a Kinkos where Jazmine pulls out a picture of some guy named Max B she printed off the computer lastnight. Jazmine has no idea who he is But Cindy's been obsessing over him as of late.

Max B is bent over with a stack of bills in his hand and his pressed hair laying down. His pinkey and pointy finger poking out like sometype of gang sign with a big ring on his pinkey finger. The man is also making duck lips. She get's a huge poster printed out for Cindy.

"He looks like a pimp"Jazmine says of the rapper as she looks at the poster.

"Or a Hoe."Emy adds "And I know both." That makes Jazmine choke on her spit as she laughs.

Emy probably didn't even realize she made a joke because she still stared at the poster with a considering look.

Then she laughs at Jazmine's laughter causing the Kinkos guy to give them a look.

Jazmine's not sure what to get Caesar sometimes he likes things and sometimes he doesn't.

So Jazmine goes to the music store and buys the newest Talib Kweli album. Jazmine knows how much Caesar likes him even though she has very little of an idea of who he is But he must be an alternative hip hop guy and he's gotta be good.

Right? Anyway she get's it for Caesar.

For Hiro she get's him a record by a some group called _Souls of mischief_ the record was called _93 till infinity_.

It's a good song she guesses because all her boys even Huey nodded their heads when Hiro played it Cindy's party. Ofcourse Huey only slightly moved his chin but Jazmine knew it was a nod. Hiro always talks about Records being better than cds. Bet he doesn't have this on record though.

Jazmine and Emy go to a store specializing in _Rileywear_. Jazmine calls it,It's like a mix between nike,footlocker and urban wear all wrapped in one.

Jazmine gets him a faux leather jacket by _LRG_ while Emy goes to a employee to get a leather snapback and has them Custom stitch all Riley's nicknames across the bottom of the hat. It's really thoughtful and Riley will love it. She also gets him some black raybans shades.

"Riley gone be happy."Emy laughed excited as the men bagged their things. It was pretty expensive. Riley's gifts, but Jazmine doesn't care it's not her money.

Emy and Jazmine eat lunch at a taco stand at the foodcourt. Emy has two chicken tacos while Jazmine tries to open her mouth wide enough to put her big steak,bean,rice burrito in.

Both girls sit at table where people keep brushing past so they move to a bench by the escalators.

Back in the shopping area Jazmine see's a store called Centric. She gets ready to go towards it but she get's sidetracked by a store called _Ubuntu,_it's a bead and jewelry making store. Jazmine and Emy go in.

A boy behind the counter with tiny dreads and square framed glasses looks at them with interest. He has some loud hip hop jazz song playing in the back with big speakers. Jazmine doesn't recognize the tune.

Not that she's sometype of expert in alternative hip hop or anything. Emy starts looking at some of the beads Jazmine follows."Can you design me a bracelet please?" Jazmine asked the boy. He's still staring at them.

"Sure what will it be?" Jazmine looks along the rows of beads and bands. She turns to Emy "What do you think Huey likes?"

Emy takes her red plait in her hand."Nothing." Jazmine looks away in thought

"Well maybe I can help."The boy tries. Jazmine scoffs "You couldn't even be close. He's been my best friend for years and I'm still learning him." The boy folds over his lips"Maybe you're right. Can I try anyway?"

Jazmine shrugs and Emy rubs across her nose with her palm sniffing in clogged snot while staring with interest.

"Okay tell me about Huey." The boy said looking around"Well he has an afro and he's good at martial arts." Jazmine says

"And he's black."Emy added her voice sounding nasally now. Jazmine nodded in agreement

The boy looked at them with an amused look on his face then turned around"Okay what else?"

"He can speak a lot of different languages fluently and is really into like black power and-

"Say no more" the boy said"I've created the perfect one for your friend Huey."

"_Best_ friend. But okay let's see what you got"Jazmine said nudging Emy who was making a weird hiccuping breathing noise when she sniffed through her clogged nose.

"Tadaaaaa."The boy said opening his hand to show the bracelet,A leather wristband with a black power fist on it. The boy made Angel noises as he held it out for them. Making Jazmine and Emy laugh.

"It's perfect!"Jazmine said clapping "I'll take it." The boy's mouth music stops and he put it in a box."No box." Jazmine said

"Huey isn't into Christmas because it's Pegan and Jesus wasn't born in December and he won't except it wrapped up."Jazmine took out the card and wondered if Huey would appreciate being discussed with a stranger in a mall.

Doesn't matter though Jazmine's doing it anyway.

The boy put their bracelet in a bag and rang up their purchase."I'm sure he'll like it." The boy tells them,Jazmine shrugs "Maybe. Maybe not. Bye Tony."She heads to the exit with Emy in tow who waved.

"His name was Tony?"Emy asked as they headed back toward the mall exit.

Jazmine shrugs "I don't know but he looks like a Tony." Emy shakes he head"He looked more like a Shawn to me. But that's guy he's a Tony."

Jazmine and Emy made their way out the mall, Guessing what kind of names people _look _like they have.

* * *

Jazmine walked behind Mr Freeman in the building looking at the damaged walls and stained floors. It needs some work but it can be saved.

"I don't know... what do you think little baby?"Robert asked Jazmine

"Oh this will be great."Jazmine said"I'll recruit some help for cleaning and we'll be good to go."Robert nodded about to shake the old owners hand.

"If you drop 200 from the asking price then we got a deal."Jazmine added.

The owner looked thrown off for a moment,but shook on it anyway. Mr Freeman signed the papers and was given the keys.

"Congrads Mr Freeman."Jazmine said as they walked out to Dorothy.

"Well all because of you cutie pie." He smiled then it disappeared "Now start recruiting that help you were talking about. Restaurant, Restaurant neeeeew Restaurant" He sang his tune as he and Jazmine made their way to Timid deer lane.

The thanks was implied.

* * *

Tom and Emy are home when she gets there.

They put up the Christmas tree and strung up popcorn. Since Mom wasn't here Jazmine and Tom probably went a little overboard with the decorations.

Emy and Jazmine baked cookies,Gingerbread and Sugar. Cindy didn't like eating gingerbread men because it '_Fucked with her head.'_

"Can we take some to Riley and them?" Emy asked "Sure so we can give them their gifts to put under the tree."Tom said standing from where he was reading a turkey catalog. Who needs a turkey catalog?

The three head over to the Freeman's and Riley lets them enter. Probably because they're holding gifts and cookies. "Hey Riley,We got some cookies and presents for yall to put under yall christmas tree." Emy said walking in followed by Tom and Jazmine.

Huey and his Grandfather sat in the front room watching t. v. Emy took the gifts and put them under the tree. Riley's three boxes and Roberts one. Tom got Mr Freeman a gift. Riley sat down with the entire container of cookies in his lap prompting Mr Freeman to snatch them away and put them on his lap.

"Well Tom this is nice."Mr Freeman rubbed his neck "I couldn't get to the store to get you and the girls anything for-

"Bunnies!"Jazmine yelled running into the kitchen Emy following her."Robert you got the girls Bunnies?" Tom asked Robert studdered "Well uh…."

Tom laughed "Well it's a little earlier than Christmas but I guess you can't wrap bunnies and put them under a tree,Girls what do you say?"

Jazmine and Emy turned"Thanks Mr Freeman!" Both girls said in unison."You're welcome girls."Mr Freeman shrugged

"Come on Tom let me show you the girls."Mr Freeman said leading Tom to his den in the basement. Mr Freeman has been trying to get Tom into internet dating.

Jazmine came and sat by Huey on the couch with the bunny in her arms feeding it a carrot."Jazmine is that one of my carrots from the fridge?"Huey asked

"Yes." Jazmine said simply. Huey groaned

"Well why are you feeding it with my food?"

Jazmine glared at him "Because it's a carrot! What else is Shabazz going to eat?" Huey's brow raised "You do not call a furry mammal a name that-

"It's my bunny and I want his name to be Shabazz."Jazmine said turning back to the critter in her arms. Emy sat with hers in her lap."What you name yours Jazzy?" Jazmine smiled proudly "Shabazz. What about yours?"

Emy thought"Young Buggzy"She said nodding seriously. Jazmine nodded"You're so fwuffy Shabazz." She cooed at the bunny. "Well it's good yall got here when yall did because grandad was gone cook em."Riley said from his Grandad's recliner with a cookie in his mouth.

Jazmine froze and Emy's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Cook em?" Jazmine looked over to Huey for some truth. The boy lowered the newspaper in his hand."Why do you think they're so fat?"

Emy picked up the bunny in her lap holding him up and inspecting him. "Are they any good?" Jazmine lost it then."NOOOOO!" She grabbed the bunny from Emy and went to the door. Mr Freeman and Tom had came back upstairs.

"Mr Freeman you are sick!"Jazmine yelled through her tears running out the front door into the fresh newly fallen snow."Jazmine!" Tom yelled behind her. "No! I won't let you cook them!" Jazmine yelled running down the street.

* * *

**New reviews and I got a PM. Let me start with that since it's the second one I got about the subject... So someone sent me a message about why I didn't do Riley and Cindy. I didn't do Riley and Cindy because I don't really like the dynamic of the relationship between them. In different stories yes, but in my head I don't see Riley really digging Cindy like that. Yeah they can have fun and be crazy while they young but there's a lot more to Riley than that. I based the Riley in this story on him in the episode _Riley wuz here._**

**Where we see that he actually was hurt when his grandfather didn't think he had talent other than graffiti. He got along with the soft spoken art teacher man because he believed in him and actually was ride or die in the end and pushed Riley to put his best foot forward. That's why I wrote Emy the way I did.**

**She's quiet and soft-spoken the opposite of Riley yet as yall will see rides with him and believes in him. She lived a real life and knows what hurt feels like so she's strong willed like Riley just not thugging. People always think Riley would want a girl like him but I think he'd like a girl that levels him out and has faith in him. I think Cindy just really loves the hip hop/gangster culture because in the comic she wasn't as trill as she is in the show.**

**Also I think opposites attract. I think Huey and Jazmine works just like Riley and Emy. They all kind of work in sync and sometimes just because someone is like you doesn't mean you should be with them. Yall will see that later too.**

**I did Caesar and Cindy because the Cindy in this story is a mix of the Comic's Cindy and the shows Cindy I wrote her the way I wrote Jazmine a young teenaged girl trying to find where she belongs that's why I wrote C-murph as more of a defense mechanism Cindy has when she feels hurts or afraid and I think her and Caesar work because Caesar has a strong sense of who he is and what he wants in life, and Cindy admires that because she's trying to find her niche herself and I don't think she'd be fully into Riley because she romances his _lifestyle,_ not him.**

**Makes sense?**

* * *

**Anyway Review time!**

**BlackpanthersMj1958-2009: Haha Cindy got under your skin with that one huh? And I wanted Jazmine to see how her friendship with Huey looks from other peoples eyes and you know Cindy would be the one to tell her. Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Ichigo1305: Lmao no It seems like she's taking Jazmine's place but no she's not going to go and steal her life! haha Emy's good! The puzzle thing is mostly Jazmine's issue with her dad. You'll see! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Shiskanae242: Yes! I'm glad you think that it's going slow you're going to feel like it's running in circles for a while but everything is moving along and little things are happening and as the story progresses you'll see they make a big impact in the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing love!**

**Kisukitty 001: Thank you for reading and reviewing, your feedback is greatly appreciated! And I'm sorry about that I know what you mean. I'll do better at proof reading because I want you guys to enjoy reading it. And I will most definitely continue this story as long as you continue reading and I'll work on fixing those grammar issues and punctuations. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Karina: You're amazing! Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**I don't own nothing. Don't feel like typing all the products I mentioned but just know I don't own any of it.**

**Read and Review.**

**Bye Boondockers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Guys let's pause a moment I had to do an emergency update because I was online reading about the next season of boondocks and why does it say an episode about Huey falling in love at_ FIRST _Sight will be on there?! Man It better be a flashback about Jazmine or some shit cause I aint fucking with no new hoes for real. But low key I'm nervous about Jazmine returning in season 4 because the actress who plays her probably grew up and her voice aint the same no more. I'll cry if they do her like they doing Caesar on the show. I better get some Huey and Jazmine in Season four or I'm fucking Aaron Mcgruder's ass up.**

**For real I'm buggin. **

**Huey & Jazmine forever!...right? Tell a nigga sum damn?!**

* * *

On Christmas Eve she woke up and felt for her necklace to make sure it was still there. Then she went to see if Young Buggzy and Shabazz were okay. She kept them in the same cage because after Emy showed interest in how they would taste Jazmine took away her bunny privilages she still let her come in the room and play with them at night.

She had gone to a dollmaker store and got Emy's gift. An American girl type doll made to look just like her,It was hard getting the hair color right because red hair often translates to white people red.(Ginger)But Emy's hair is a dark red like '_Mississippi dirt_.'Mr Freeman says

Jazmine made sure the doll had those round blue eyes but they couldn't make the doll have a overbite like Emy had in the front. Emy _does_ have a pair of rabbit teeth in the front it was cute because she kept them white and even.

Caesar and Cindy stopped by to drop off gifts and Jazmine gave them her's. After Emy and her dad returned Jasmine started picking out outfits for tonight, Her dad had a Christmas party at the office tonight and her and Emy were attending. For Emy a nice red satin dress that stopped at her ankles with a black knit sweater and some nice mary jane shoes that Emy had scuffed in the front. So Jazmine polished and shined them till they were good as new.

For herself she wore a red cocktail dress,her beloved necklace and she also had a white peacoat her white gloves and hat. While she got ready the doorbell rang again and Jazmine dragged her body to get it. She was surprised at who it was.

* * *

"Cristal like the champagne? What are you doing here?"Jazmine asked Cristal still looked the same her dress barely covering her..assets that poked out the front of her dress. "Hi, is your dad in? "She asked like the world was made of sugar and bubble gum.

"No."Jazmine mumbled "Got anymore kids to drop off?" Cristal let herself in tracking snow with her stillettos.

"Wow it looks great in here!" She said looking around before curling her hair in her fingers "Your dad still single?" Jazmine stomped her foot keeping her hand from her necklace.

"What the hell do you want?" Jazmine would not try to sugarcoat her emotions with this one. "Calm down. I just came to drop this off." Cristal said pulling out a folded paper from her purse.

Jazmine snatched it. _Termination of parental rights_. Jazmine looked through the legal document that had Cristal signature all through it. Her I's dotted with hearts. "So all my dad needs to do is sign this and Emy's his legal child?" Jazmine asked sitting on the couch.

Cristal walked from the fridge with Christmas ham stuffed in her mouth."Mhm,"she said food falling out her pie- and other things- hole."And drop it off at a courthouse."

Jazmine looked at the non chalant woman incredulously "So you don't care?" Cristal turned from the mirror adjusting her lipgloss" Of course I do. Bringing her here was the best thing I could do for her. Sure the circumstances weren't the best but it worked out in the long run right?"

"Your lie broke up my family!" Jazmine yelled Cristal looked offended "Truthfully your family was already broken up." Jazmine closed her eyes trying to block out what Cristal was saying "Your mother was in the courthouse filing for divorce when I overheard it."

Jazmine suddenly turned around. "What?" Cristal wrinkled her eyebrows "I said if your mom had not been in courthouse that day I wouldn't have found Emy a home. I'm a loving mother and that's what we do. I seen a door close so I opened a window."

"What kind of crap is that? that's not loving or you'd be a better mom in the first place!" Jazmine spat. Cristal held up her hand. "You can't tell me about being a mother. You are not a mother and besides Emy knows I love her. I just am, how I am."Cristal shrugged heading to the door." There's a lot of things you don't know about the world you're living in."

Jazmine rolled her eyes "I know there's a lot of things I don't know about the world we live in. Like how people like you can-

"No." Cristal cut her off "Not _Thee_ world. _You're_ world. You may think you have everything about your family figured out but you don't. You barely do." The woman's voice lacked the happy tone it normally had for a moment and sounded serious. And with that Cristal left.

Jazmine was shocked and confused by that hoe.

Cristal didn't know anything about her family. I mean she probably knew more than Jazmine about her mom filing for divorce _before_ Emy but that's only because she was eavesdropping.

Jazmine looked at the paper in her hand before running to her drawer and putting it at the bottom. Then she slept until her father and Emy came home. They put wrapped gifts under the tree. And Emy ran to hug Jazmine. Jazmine tried to avoid eye contact twiddling her necklace with her fingers.

* * *

Then the group got ready to go to the party. On the way her father made a stop at a unfamiliar apartment complex. Jazmine sat in the backseat because her father kept humming when they left because he was so excited. Jazmine didn't want to hear that at all so she slouched in the backseat very unladylike. While Emy hummed along but her humming was tolerable to Jazmine at the moment.

"Be right back. I got a surprise for you girls!" Tom said before running to the apartment complex as fast as his tuxedo would let him.

"Jazmine what you think it is?" Emy asked excited. Not only did she look like Eve's bayou she talked like her too and right now it annoyed Jazmine and she just wanted her to shut up so she closed her eyes playing with her necklace.

Emy noticed Jazmine didn't answer "Jazmine you sick? You been sleeping alot..."Then the girl smiled "You probably trying to make Christmas come faster. You excited about the gift I got for you huh?" Emy laughed sneakily "Well I can't tell you because it's a surprise." Just then Tom knocked on the window motioning for the girls to step out. It was dark out because it was 7:00pm and it got night earlier.

"Ready?" Tom said stepping aside to reveal...Yvonne?

She squealed excited to see Jazmine. Jazmine noticed she was dressed in a nice red dress and some heels her hair pinned up in a classy updo with curls dangling off the sides. "Jazzy! come here!" She pulled Jazmine into a warm hug that Jazmine half gave back.

"And is this Emeryss? How you doing? "She said waving at her.

"Hey." Emeryss said back smiling. "Your hair sure is pretty." Yvonne gushed "My hair?Please look at your's" She said referring to the red plait on the back of Emy's head "you sure Tom aint yo daddy?" She laughed.

"Yeah we're sure." Jazmine mumbled opening the car door. Emy climbed in and crossed to her seat. While Tom opened the door for Yvonne who continued on "Jazzy with her orange hair,Emy with her red hair-

"Maybe you should go blonde." Tom joked getting in the car on the other side. "I was just gon say that maybe I should go blonde!"Yvonne laughed Tom joined in on the laughter.

_Mom's blonde._

* * *

Tom and Yvonne continued laughing on the way there about dumb things Jazmine moved her fingers from her necklace.

"So when did you guys start...this." Jazmine asked Tom answered "Well on the day I took you to her shop I grabbed one of her cards and got her email And we've been talking ever since."He said proudly

"So since October? "Jazmine asked They both nodded then smiled at each other.

Fucking great. When they got there at the valet took their car they walked into the country club. Jazmine walked behind her dad while Emy and Yvonne walked behind them. When Tom started conversing with his colleagues. Jazmine went to the hors d'oeuvres table putting little wieners in her mouth twiddling her necklace in her fingers.

"Jazzy. Jazzy!" She heard a grunted voice say she looked in the corner and Yvonne was hiding behind a plant that barely covered her body.

"Why are you hiding?" Jazmine asked her. Yvonne shushed her and pulled her into the corner too. "I don't know how to act around all these ritzy folks. I aint seen nobody with a gold tooth yet. This is not my kind of crowd." She looked nervous "What if I embarrass Tom and he gets fired then he'll have to sell drugs and get sent to jail to be-

"Anally raped." Emy spoke from inside the fake plant. Damn that girl was skinny.

Jazmine rolled her eyes because her dad could fire all these people if he wanted to. "You're not going to embarrass him. But if they catch you hiding in plants I'm sure that would be a little embarrassing." Jazmine said "Look come out and I'll tell you what to do."

They did as told. "Emy you go talk to those girls over there. They like books. Alice has been in over 80 spelling bees and Jenny's been riding horses all her life." Jazmine shooed her towards the two white girls.

"And you never leave my dad's side." Jazmine instructed Yvonne as much as she hated the sound of that."When you talk to the other men's wives don't mention how you own a hair shop. Say you own your own business that specializes in beauty."

Most of these women are housewives so they'll be entranced by that. Jazmine pushed her towards Tom "Oh and laugh with your mouth closed." Jazmine added, didn't need the lights to start flickering.

Jazmine watched as Tom entered her in his conversation introducing her to the men and their wives and giving her the glass of champagne he had but wouldn't drink. Tom Dubois would not be driving with alcohol in his system because that's illegal and then he'd be forced to go to prison and be anally raped.

Then she looked over at Emy who talked to the girls like she'd known them all her life. That made Jazmine warm inside,the girl was getting over her social phobia day by day. Then Jazmine felt cold again when she thought about the paperwork in her drawer.

Jazmine caught up with some of the girls she talked to at these things. They talked for a while then Jazmine left so they could gossip about her parent's divorce in private like they wanted to.

She then went back to the hors d'oeuvres and ate them silently until they left.

After the party Emy and Yvonne thanked Jazmine and Tom seemed to think the night was a success. Then he dropped off Yvonne he walked her to the door. When Jazmine got out to get in the front seat she caught a glimpse of them hug one another. Jazmine felt something in her chest as she looked away.

On the way home Tom hummed that same dumbass tune. He was so..._happy_. It was stomach churning. Though Jazmine didn't want to admit this party was certainly better than last years.

_Flashback:_

_"Honey can I talk to you over here for a moment please?" Tom said smiling tightly as his wife who was currently talking to one of the office interns. _

_"Oh sure of cooourse loving husband of mine." Sarah Dubois slurred her words a bit she had a few drinks before they had all left the house. Tom had not known but Jazmine didn't say anything because normally drinking would put either of them to slept before the fighting and yelling would start. Lately getting a decent night's rest meant Jazmine had to go over to Cindy's house four blocks away in the middle of the night. _

_She stopped using her window and walking right out her front door. As if they'd notice anyway._

_Jazmine followed her two smiling parents out of the large country club mansion and to the patio. She stood behind the screen door so she could hear. _

_"What exactly is the problem now Tom?" Sarah asked looking at the golf course. _

_"The problem is that your being a-a-a a harlot in front of all of my colleagues." Tom walked over to her. Sarah turned around sharply "Excuse me? A harlot?"_

_Tom imitated how his wife flirtatiously strut her rump around the room all night. Jazmine wanted to laugh at how honest to goodness flamboyant her father looked. Or Gay as Riley would say. But she held it in because unfortunately this was serious._

_Sarah watched Tom twitch his hips then dismiss him. "You know Tom you want me to 'network' well that's what I'm doing."_

_"With the valet? The bartender?! Geez Sarah will it be the pool boy next?" Tom asked sounding angry. Sarah rolled her eyes "We don't have a pool Tom."_

_"Well maybe if you strut you stuff in front of the right person you'll get us one won't you ho-ney?" Tom closed his eyes as the drink spilled on him and his nice suit. _

_Sarah stood with her empty glass and sat it down. "I'll be in the car." Was the last thing she said before walking down the steps of the patio taking the long way around the house to the valet stand._

_Tom stood a minute probably wishing he watched his mouth. It was a fact Sarah was only shamelessly flirted all night to get a rise out of Tom. Maybe it was some sick game her parents were playing but it seemed like they only got up in the morning to piss the other off._

_Jazmine stepped aside so her father could walk in and make a joke about being clumsy and spilling his drink then saying farewell to his co workers._

_Jazmine walked out the patio and followed the path her mother walked to the valet stand. Her mother was waiting on the valet to bring the car around but she stood away from the door so no one would see what she was doing._

_Sarah didn't even notice her daughter behind her watching her light the cigarette she got from her pouch while mumbling to herself about 'Fucking pools and brown nosers and a spineless punk.' Jazmine caught her mother smoking on a few occasions as of late. But never had the heart to let her know that she knew._

_ Jazmine just stood behind some bushes as her mother took a few long drags of the cigarette then put it out with her shoe before getting in the passenger side of their car the valet had just bought around. Tom walked out the mansion next waving goodbye to some people then getting in the car himself after the taking the keys._

_Jazmine watched as they sped right out the lot probably arguing already. _

_They left her! Forgot about her! _

_Jazmine stood in disbelief for a few moments before pulling out her phone and dialing Huey on the Freeman house phone.__She prayed that Riley didn't answer the sound of her cracking voice would be enough to make the boy laugh and hang right up._

_It rang a few times. Then a voice answered._

_"Yeah?" Huey's voice was like heaven right now to Jazmine who now snuck to the end of the parking lot trying to avoid Ruckus who of course wouldn't make her night any better._

_"Huey? They left me. They left me here." Jazmine said as she sat on the outside of country club gate._

_Huey exhaled "Where are you?" Jazmine sniffed out her location in a lame attempt to hold back her tears. The two hung up and Jazmine rocked back and forth to keep warm._

_She watched all the headlights hoping one of those cars would be for her. After 20 minutes a car slowed in front of her Jazmine stood and was proud of her parents for pulling it together. When the car was fully in front of her, it wasn't her parents. Some couple asking for directions. _

_It took all Jazmine had not to tell them to fuck off. But instead she held back her shivers and told them the way. They thanked her and went along. Jazmine briefly enjoyed talking to the two white people in the car for one reason only._

_The heat from the inside of the car blew through the open window on Jazmine a bit. Damn it was cold._

_Huey pulled up on Riley's bike a few minutes later. Jazmine smiled at how he looked riding it. Unlike Riley who always crouched over with his tongue poking out going full speed ahead. Huey was sitting up straight looking bored as normal. His legs going in steady motions on the pedals._

_"I figured you'd have a better chance of getting Dorothy than Riley's bike." Jazmine said getting on the back of the seat and trying to keep her dress from getting caught in the chain or spokes._

_"Yeah well out of Riley and Granddad. I'd much rather fight Riley." Huey said positioning himself back on the seat. Jazmine smiled Huey began his pedaling. They moved on down the road and Jazmine wrapped around Huey for warmth. His back was pressed against Jazmine's face was warm and comforting. The tears running down her cheeks were also warming Jazmine but not so much as comforting._

_Huey let her wrap around him as he rode them back to Timid Deer. He smelled nice. He didn't even tell her about getting snot or tears all over his shirt._

_After the ride. Jazmine got off the bike and Huey sat it back in the garage Jazmine stood at the driveway of the Freeman house and looked at her own. The light to her parents room was on. They had not even attempted to call or text her. They haven't even noticed._

_Huey cleared his throat behind her and Jazmine sniffed to let him know he got her attention._

_Huey sighed "Um Riley hasn't come down to attack me for stealing his bike so he must be sleep. And I know Granddad is asleep." Huey is speaking shortly and darkly like it's killing him._

_Jazmine turns around and looks at him, embarrassed about her situation. She nods once and they turn to go into the house. Jazmine take off her shoes and walks up the stairs behind Huey. Then into Riley and Huey's room where Riley was sprawled across the bed snoring and drooling. In normal circumstances Jazmine would've held his nose until he choked thus causing him to hit her with...well whatever he could reach at the time._

_But now she was too tired to bother Riley so she just took the shirt Huey gave her and put it on over her dress. She lie down on the bed while Huey settled on the floor. She felt bad for putting him at such an inconvenience. But lie down anyway._

_When Jazmine looked over the bed. She seen Huey's body was lying the same way hers was. So she did the only Jazmine thing she could do. After saying goodnight which Huey only grunted in response to._

_Jazmine reached over and poked his nose. Huey's eyes opened and narrowed._

_"Stop that. I'm tired." Huey says turning on his side out of Jazmine reach. He only had a pillow down there. _

_"Thank you Huey." Jazmine said at the ceiling. Not even five minutes later Jazmine was snoring as bad as Riley._

Jazmine now sat in the backseat of the Prius listening to her father hum a dumbass song she didn't want to hear. Maybe she'll just quit attending these things. Maybe she'll just quit Christmas like Huey.

* * *

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009: Awwww Sunday updates suck ass so I'll just update whenever I finish a chapter. I'm like up to like chapter 40 or something and they together now. It happened so cute I'm gone make you melt with the cuteness. And I never watched the George Lopez show like that but I know Carmen annoyed the fuck outta me! Lmaoo Thanks for the loyal Reviewing**

**Kisukitty001: It improved? Right on! I'm glad I'm checking a double checking stuff. And I seen the errors you mentioned I went back and changed them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review you don't know how much I appreciate it.**

**Ichigo1305: Yeah Jazmine is the major drama queen! Especially when it comes down to furry animals. And I will definitely keep updating. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Julie-the-one: Lmao it's so funny because people actually cook squirrel and rabbits. I'm dead ass look it up! And it's funny that you mentioned beach because I did write a chapter for this story about going to the beach. Tom and Mr Freeman weren't there though. I can do that for you though. I can write a totally unrelated drabble if you want about that. Matter fact I will do it! And yes this entire story will span out to 60+ chapters or my name isn't Aaliyah. ****It is by the way. And no it isn't a series of drabbles everything will start tying together after this chapter. **

**Jazavelli: Okay first of all can we talk about how flipping happy I am that you took the time out your life to read and review my lil ol story? **

**I read lost ones and Hometown glory when I first got into boondocks fan fiction. You'z that nigga! I'm glad you liked Jazmine's freak out over the bunny stew. The poor girl ate squirrel she scared for life. Mr Freeman dead wrong! But Jazmine is extremely trippy she bringing that drama for ya mama! ****Jazmine be reppin that bestfriend shit like it's a gang. haha She damn near be ready to slap a mug for saying that wrong. She could be just doing it to remind herself you may be right.**

**Thank you I'm glad you like the pace of the so try everything happens in due time and it's gone go hard no doubt. And I was actually thinking of doing an entire story in Huey's pov as a sequel ****But I can't decide if I want to do it during the timeline of this story or during college when they already together. Maybe I'll make a poll. What do you think?**

* * *

**So no more Sunday updates. Just more whenever you guys tell me and I don't have to work updates. I'm also starting back class again but I won't be going till late in the night so I'll still be able to update.**

**Fun facts about me. **

**I'm a born and raised Chicagoan and I go to Malcolm X college here in Chicago and...are you guys ready? My mom's name is Dorothy! ****Honest to God.**

**Also another thing I did pageants here in Chicago for a long time but quit a few years ago because I hated it hahahaha but the pageant thing is totally relevant to the story. **

**Thus concludes_ Things you probably don't care about segment_ bought to you by me.**

* * *

**Thank for reading and reviewing guys I'm up late because it's a lot of police cars outside my house and sleep just won't come easy tonight.**

**Later,Boondockers.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Wakey wakey! It's Christmas!"Tom yelled up the stairs like he did every year. Jazmine woke and felt for her necklace to make sure it was still there then got up from bed and blew a kiss at young buggzy and Shabazz before meeting Emy in the hallway then both girls ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Jazmine opened her gift from Cindy,A pole dancing tutorial dvd. Tom's face paled at the sight of that. And from Ceasar a pair of kitty earmuffs that were earphones too. Cindy got Emy a barbie doll and Caesar got her a book. It was called _Money Hungry _by Sharon G Flake.

Emy read the back and it was about a girl named Rasberry Hill. Who names their kid Rasberry though? Jazmine thinks but doesn't say because Emy seems excited about it.

Then there was her dad's gift Jazmine gets a visa gift card with 200 dollars on it."Thanks dad."She said giving him a hug.

Tom opens Jazmine's gift for him and is very pleased. His old shaver broke and he had no idea how. (Jazmine.) Emy got a bracelet. Then Emy opened her doll from Jazmine. "Oh! It's so pretty Jazmine!" hugging her excited."She is so Pretty!" Emy smiled hard it could've cracked her face.

"That's so thoughtful pumpkin."Tom said hugging Jazmine. It made Jazmine feel great when people liked her gifts.

Jazmine's gift from Emy was a pair of earrings shaped like a moon and a star and card from her. Then Jazmine opened her gift from Riley,She seen it was a picture of her that he drew.

It was her being pimp slapped by a sharped dressed Riley. The words on the bottom read _bitch betta have my money_. Jazmine rolled her eyes at it but admired his skill. He also went to get her chain that said'Jazzy fresh' on chain was like one of those military dog tags.

He got Emy the same thing plus a _saddle club _dvd set with more pictures he drew. None of them like Jazmine's. But actual pictures of her smiling or him riding her on the back of his bike.

He also got her two of those old Bill Cosby thrift store sweaters Emy enjoys so much. Another one of her obsessions behind dolls and books.

The sweaters are always so big on her skinny frame and she always has to roll up the sleeves but they always have nice patterns or cool pictures on the front.

Emy went to put her pictures on her wall and she wore her chain that read _E-dolla_ all morning. Emy also couldn't wait for Riley to pimp out the bike Tom got her.

"So you don't like it?"Tom asked nervously."No. I do,But have you saw Riley's bike?" Emy asks as she picked up wrapping paper with Jazmine.

Sure Tom's _seen_ Riley's bike. He parks it in their garage now that Huey turned their's into a training area. Riley even has a garage opener. Emy went on. "It's so cool! Rims. Flashy handle bars,way better than the flowers and string on mine."

Tom looks sullen. "But I love it Mr Dubois,"Emy added not even trying to make him feel better. Emy had not even noticed his sad face meaning she genuinely loved the bike just wanted more Rileyness on it.

Tom seemed pacified.

* * *

When they went to the Freeman's for dinner Jazmine put Huey's bracelet in her pocket. Hiro was over there because his relatives are in town and he hated their cooking. He gave Jazmine her gift. It was a book of songs for different moods. It was pretty cool Jazmine had never seen one like that and she gave him hers.

"Woah Jazzy what you know about that?!"Hiro said meaning he liked it. He got Emy a book too called _Begging for change_ which surprise- is the sequel to the book Caesar got her. Jazmine figured they were in kahoots.

When Huey came down stairs he looked placid about seeing Jazmine and was just being a downright scrooge to everyone in general.

He gave Jazmine a look during dinner which she ignored. After Mr. Freeman's speech Jazmine sat on the stairs quietly watching Emy and Riley talk. Riley wore all his gifts at one time. His hat,Jacket,shades and new shoes his granddad got him And the big watch Cindy got for him.

Huey walked past her and she stood as she followed him up a few stairs before tapping him and he turned to her.

"Here's your present."Jazmine told him. He turned and held out his hand. She wrapped the bracelet around his wrist.

He looked at it and raised a brow."You're welcome."Jazmine mumbled."I uh..Thanks."Huey said still looking at it.

The air is so different between them now. He stepped aside so she could go up the stairs. He never had to use his words with Jazmine. She went upstairs with him and watched '_Mo better blues' _She lie on his soft bed under his crisp sheets inhaling his smells. Huey looked at the bracelet again. He must've liked it.

"Where did you get this?"Huey asked Jazmine rolled over in the bed messing up his sheets and covers the way he hated."I got it from a store called Ubuntu some guy named Shawn Tony helped me design it."

Huey moved it around on his wrist."I like it. It's uh nice." He complimented her gift giving skills? Wow that guy must knew what he was talking about. Normally Huey took her gifts with a grain of salt.

"Who's the bestiest bestfriend in the whole wide world?"Jazmine stretched.

"Jazmine."Huey said already turning around to his laptop."No Huey you have to say it." Jazmine said rolling around more in his bed.

"Jazmine is the bestiest bestfriend in the whole wide world."Huey said "Now stop making me say made up words." Huey typed on the computer again.

Jazmine smiled then she closed her eyes and she slept. The girl slept through Christmas and her mom's and Cindy's calls. She woke for a moment in the night because the bed moved,with Huey adding his weight.

Jazmine looked at him staring at the ceiling his hands behind his head."Huey Freeman why are you laying in this bed?"Jazmine said sleepily.

"It's my bed."Huey responded.

Maybe it was sleepiness or not wanting to fall off the bed but Jazmine nuzzled her face on his chest and realized he was firm but his t-shirt was soft. She heard his heartbeat and smelled his scent. He didn't move underneath her as she wrapped her leg around his. So he wouldn't move.

She probably shouldn't be snuggling her bestfriend like this because some people may say it was to..close but he was _her_ bestfriend and could do what she wanted. "You're my bestfriend?" Jazmine yawned out

"Yes Jazmine. "Huey said simply. Jazmine wanted to tell him about what Cristal said about her mom and not knowing about her family but the girl only slept again.

* * *

Jazmine woke in his empty bed feeling for her necklace,Huey had made his side of his bed And Jazmine climbed out of her side not fixing the cover or pillows. She wiped the drool off her mouth and went to pee.

Since Jazmine required atleast 10 minutes for her brain to start working after she woke up she wandered into the bathroom in the hall. None of the doors had locks on them so she went in while someone was in the shower.

She pushed over the clothes they had on the toliet seat and flopped down on it to pee. The shower stopped and Jazmine's long piss was still going as she relieved herself.

The person in the shower stuck their head out. "Jazmine damn it. Why you in here?"Huey groaned "I'm in here!"

Jazmine ignored him then proceeded to wipe and flush before leaving the bathroom. The other two Freemans were still sleep. Jazmine's subconsious sleepy mind knew it could've only been Huey or Riley since Mr Freeman had his own bathroom in his bedroom.

Jazmine dragged down the stairs and she walked home. Where an unfamiliar car was parked in her driveway. A little corvette with the roofback.

Jazmine went in her house to the sounds of her father laughing while another voice spoke.

"Jazzy!" Yvonne said waving. Jazmine waved back."What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Yvonne said "I just stopped by to bring you guys some gifts."She got Jazmine a box from behind the table. Jazmine stared at it.

"Go head open it honey."Tom said. Jazmine sat the box on the table and started unwrapping it.

It was filled with bottles of conditioner that had Jazmine's picture on them."It's the special conditioner I make for your hair."Yvonne said"Your the only one that has them."

"Thanks."Jazmine forced a smile. Then hugged her before going upstairs their laughter giving her a headache.

Jazmine sat around trying to find places for her gifts after she had showered and ate leftovers for breakfast.

Her mom called again and Jazmine answered. She decided she'd go to see her mom. Or the lying bitch she should call her.

She could have told Jazmine she had already filed for divorce before Emy. Instead of having Jazmine direct a small amount of resentment toward Emy. Admitedly Jazmine was just a tiny bit upset at Emy but only because of her mother.

Both their mothers. Those two lying whores.

* * *

When she got to her moms she was greeted by a wave of relatives. Her mom's sister April was in town and she had 5 kids that were so busy it was like 30 kids.

Her Uncle Charles his wife his teen kids,her other Aunt Nancy her husband and their twin daughters. Her youngest uncle Ross and his girlfriend and her grandpa with his new wife.

Jazmine's Nana and Grandpa divorced 12 years ago because Jazmine's nana was a freespirit and Sarah was the only one who talked to her.

Huey had said whenever her relatives visited it looked like a '_Damn paper towel commercial with all those clumsy ass bad kids running around_.' Every since their last visit the kids stayed from the Freeman's side of the street. Ofcourse now they aren't on Timid Deer at all.

Huey,Riley or Mr Freeman didn't take to kindly to hyper little white kids running around.

Especially when Jazmine's cousins Ryan and Jonny tried to steal Riley's bike."_Man! what the fuck is this cheaper by the dozen?Get cha asses from ova here now!"Riley had yelled at the two boys Ryan the oldest had ran while Jonny just stood stunned he'd never seen a black guy before. Riley moved his face closer to the blonde haired boy."Scat!" Jonny took off screaming._

Most of the time Jazmine would stay at the Freeman's when her relatives visited but there was no escaping now.

"Jazmine?"April squealed when Sarah let her in"Wow look at you! Your hair and you're taller."Jazmine smiled like all teenagers do when their relatives gush over them.

Then she sat for a few hours listening to crying,talking and laughter she always felt out of place around her mom's side which is weird because that's the only side she knows.

They don't try to make her feel left out they just do. When she was younger she cared.

Alot.

Too much; Huey would say. But now she just accepted her gifts and smiled at everyone. She almost laughed when she thought about how hard Huey would scowl if he heard her twin cousins Ashlyn and Amy gush over her hair."_Wow. Jazmine your hair isn't so like black now. I mean it is just not so much_."

She left her mom soon after refusing the ride she tried giving her. What she should be iving her was an explanation for blaming that poor girl. When she got was still there. Mr Freeman and Riley were there too.

"Oh Jazmine."Mr Freeman said " I stopped by to tell you that we can start furniture shopping next week."He gave her a card that had _Mr Bitchez_ on the front. Jazmine rolled her eyes they were supposed to discuss the name.

After everyone laughed and ate leftovers except Jazmine she went to start furniture shopping online and budgeting. Then she slept in her room. Nobody knocked or came and checked on her.

Fuck them.

* * *

**Author's note: Damn Jazzy mad. **

**Reviews: **

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:Thanks for the R&R Yeah we gone be two crying fools. I hope you like the update.**

**Ichigo1305: Cristal like the champagne is annoying to me I hated her voice on the show. Thanks for the R&R**

**Julie-the-one: Yay you liked chapter 18! I'm glad and Jazmine's behavior is going to change a lot in the story. You know..Evolution! Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it so much. The beach scene take place during the summer in the story right now it's winter. The story is span an entire year. In their time not ours!**

**Shiskanae242: Jazmine is a huge crybaby and Here come Huey to save the day as usual! SO CUTE! Thanks for the r&r you're awesome!**

**Jazavelli: I'm saying though. Love at first sight? Nigga betta go blind and see Jazmine again or some. But you know how internet gossip is... nobody knows for sure. **

**And fo sho I love yo stories! Lost ones made me cry for...you know... reasons. You are extremely talented! Yay you like Tom and Yvonne!**

**I feel like a sista will treat Tom right you know? Especially a home girl like Yvonne. Too bad Jazmine not digging the dynamic too much. I'm glad you noticed the necklace thing. It's a big deal to Jazmine and the way she bothers with it tell a lot about ****_her_**** and what she's gonna experience. Shit get's real for Jazzy. And you'll find out where it comes from in a few chapters.**

**And that flashback almost made me cry because when I be writing form a character pov. I really get into character. But if I was Jazmine I would've gone ape shit on them. lmaoo**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing love! You're amazing!**

* * *

**Guys I posted a poll about a sequel on my profile if you guys can be so kind as to yknow give that a little click action I'd appreciate it.**

**And also I was told I should stop doing review responses on the chapters because people won't feel inclined to review...**

**What do you guys think? **

**My birthday is on the 31st of July! I'll be nineteen! If somebody wants to give me the rights to anything I mentioned I'd like that but until then...**

_***I own nothing***_

Thanks for reading! Review me maybe?

**Stay safe Boondockers.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was New Years Eve and Jazmine went to the basement to get the flashlights because Wuncler's party would start in a few hours and he had all the electricity on everyone house turned off because any person over 18 in Woodcrest should be at his party and they needed all the electicity for whatever reason.

She had been busy at Mr Bitchez cleaning and scrubbing with Cindy,Caesar,Emy and occassionally Riley and Ruckus(Who refused to help a coon business) showed up anyway. Her dad would bring them food everyday.

But Jazmine couldn't even enjoy being in charge she mostly occupied herself so she wouldn't end up thinking about Huey. He was doing that avoiding thing again..

Tom, Yvonne Mr Freeman and one of his dates went to the party. Jazmine knew her mother would be there. She hoped that her and Yvonne would fight. Maybe Sarah would break a champagne glass and slice Yvonne's jugular.

Or Maybe Yvonne would suffocate Sarah with her big boobs then Tom would send them both to jail.

Jazmine smiled slightly then cringed at her own thoughts. She hasn't spoken more than two words to her mother. And Yvonne's presence as Tom's..._whatever_ was downright annoying to Jazmine.

Jazmine and Emy were watching the countdown on t. v when the power went off Jazmine held Emy who started to hyperventilate. "Okay relax. Let's go see Riley."

Jazmine walked the girl out the door and across the street where the lights started turning off down the block.

Jazmine knocked on the door and Riley opened it their house was fully lit and warm.

_Huey's generator_.

While Riley took a crying Emy to the couch. Him sitting far away and folding his arms letting this sort it self out.

Jazmine watched as Emy calmed herself then looked at her lap. Riley just staring at the tv.

He had seen her have attacks more than Jazmine and knew just how to handle it. Keep her away from things that can hurt her or anyone else. Lead her to a quiet lit room and just let her regain her composure by herself.

If there was no lit room give her a flashlight and she'll click it on and off repeatedly until she calmed herself.

Jazmine went upstairs. Where Huey was putting on a shirt Jazmine stopped and looked at him. He looked went in his room.

Jazmine was suddenly hesitant to follow. He noticed she didn't follow as he sat and opened his book.

He raised an eyebrow at her then looked at his bed before staring at his book walked in and sat on the edge fiddling her thumbs. Before flopping down on the bed.

He did not turn on the tv so Jazmine just looked at the ceiling. "Is this how you always plan on spending all the holidays?"She asked the boy.

Huey shrugged"Maybe." Though Jazmine was pissed about her lying mother,Cristal's mouth and Yvonne becoming her dad's _'boo thing' _Her mind around Huey was just a blank slate. She could forget to blink when she was around him. He made her weird like that sometimes. Most of the times. _All_ the time.

Jazmine sat up then.

"What about new years kisses?"She asked him suddenly wishing she didn't ."What about them?"Huey asked. His voice having a tone it always got when he genuinely had a question.

Jazmine stared "I'm just asking..."She looked at her feet."Have you ever got one?"

Huey looked at her then closed his book."No."He said annoyed. Jazmine still stared at her feet."Have you?"

She then sucked her teeth "You know I've never had one."Jazmine said rolling her eyes

"How would I know that?"Huey asked "Because I've been with you for every new year since I was 10."Jazmine told him.

"And?"Huey asked looking at her. "So you know I've never kissed anyone on new years." Jazmine almost shouted

"So why'd you ask me?"Huey said eyebrow raised. She suddenly realized why she really should've kept her mouth closed.

The girl shrugged. Huey stared some more before opening his book. Jazmine swallowed "Have you paid your insurance?"

"Yes"Huey answered. She looked at his dresser. At her reflection then at Huey in the mirror he must have felt her staring because he looked up at her. She broke the stare and sat in silence. The clock read 11:58

"Jazmine come here."He said to her, closing his book and exhaling."What?" Jazmine asked

Huey stood."I said come here." He sat the book on his computer desk. Jazmine stood, her eyes on her feet still as she walked over to him.

"Close your eyes."He told her."Why?"Jazmine asked still looking down."Well because I'm going to close mine."Huey said

Jazmine silently agreed looking at the floor before closing her eyes shut and balling her fists and putting them at her sides.

"Okay face me."Huey told her. She turned her head to him and heard him inhale before feeling the pressure of his face moving closer. Should she pucker or not?And before she could decide she felt two plushy soft lips on her own and they sat there for a second. He didn't press hard so Jazmine lifted herself on her toes a bit to press into his lips. Then his lips pressed back.

Jazmine had no idea what took over her but while she still stood on her tippy toes. His lips opened and Jazmine pressed her tongue into the opening and touching his tongue where they wrestled for dominance even letting a moan escape her mouth when his velvety soft cold tongue touched hers.

Jazmine unballed her fists and placed them lightly on Huey's chest,while his hands went to her hips their bodies slowly went to touch chest to chest But his lips closed while Jazmine was being pulled away by her hips.

She closed her mouth and opened her eyes Jazmine used her wrist to wipe her mouth as Huey did the same.

Her eyes met with Huey's for a second before he cleared his throat. Stepped back and sat in his computer chair.

"Happy now?"Huey asked Jazmine turned to look at the clock that read 12:00 then went to looking back at the floor. Did that just happen?

It did

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked him still sitting on the edge of his bed playing with her fingers. He stood and put the movie Jazmine wanted to see.'_Mo better blues'_She didn't lay down and Huey didn't sit next to her.

They just watched Jazmine's movie in silence. She hardly focused on the film or anything else just her thumbs and her emotions. When her dad came back she was woke to see him and actually leave the same night with him and Emy. She left Huey's room in silence then went to play some music and think about her first kiss.

Her first actual kiss with Huey. She fell backwards on the bed thinking of all the complications coming. _Would He do that again?Did he like it? Why did he do it_?

* * *

She had to furniture shop for Mr Bitchez the next day and dragged herself from bed and began getting ready for her day of being dictated at by Mr Freeman.

So she decided to call Cindy and recruit her to come along because MrFreeman alone would probably be no help. They went to the cheapest furniture store in the city.

"Why we here on the day after new years? Normal teenagers are hungover."Cindy asked flopping on a display bed.

"Normal teenagers aren't helping to open a restaurant."Jazmine said looking at tables."And besides it's a sale so Mr Freeman wanted to get here to get his things for cheap."

Speaking of the man,he was currently in the bedroom section of the furniture store lying on one of the temperpedic vibrating beds. Moaning aloud and unknowingly attracting a crowd of watchers.

Jazmine thought about the color scheme of the restaurant_ red and black_,as she looked at some booth chairs that were red with wooden tables and siding.

They were $70 a piece so Jazmine decided to get 5. A little paint could help. Extra work for her it sounds like,But got to work finding furniture, most needed improvement in some areas but Jazmine had a budget.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Cindy asked Jazmine who was still writing in her notebook.

Jazmine shrugged "I hung out with Huey." Cindy sat up from her place on a chair with an ottoman."What happen?" The blonde asked Jazmine

Jazmine stopped writing."Nothing."She then continued writing. Cindy laughed then"Something happened. I know it."She then stopped laughing"Yall fucked?"

Jazmine turned around her face steaming so badly she figured she would get a nose bleed. Cindy pointed at her."You did!"She then laughed again Jazmine scowled."I didn't."

Cindy laughed on"Was it good?" Jazmine stomped her feet"We didn't do that Cindy!" Jazmine shouted getting the attention of bystanders.

"Girls! Cut out all that noise."Mr Freeman yelled from the vibrating bed."Act like y'got some sense...Oh!"He said getting back to the bed.

Jazmine then looked back at Cindy. "We only kissed." She said turning back to her budget .Cindy picked up a snowglobe looking at it."I figured that."

That got Jazmine's attention "Then why did you say we did..that?" Cindy shrugged "Because I knew something happened and I wanted you to tell me." She said looking at the snowglobe as she sat it back down."So tell me."

Jazmine shrugged."Nothing much to it really. He only did it because I told him I've never had a new years kiss." Jazmine hoped her voice didn't crack.

Cindy looked at her surprised"You never had a kiss on New Years?" Jazmine rolled her eyes"Or any other day of any other year either."

"Wow that's amazing."Cindy earned her a look from Jazmine "How?"

Cindy laughed "Because all those years of being with Huey and you never kissed him?" Jazmine looked back at her notebook embarrassed. Cindy continued"Because I woulda been-

Jazmine covered both her ears. Cindy closed her mouth and when Jazmine removed her hands Cindy shouted"TAPPED THAT ASS!"

"Cindy!"Jazmine yelled at her tickled friend. Cindy continued her laughing then turned serious."Is he a good kisser?" Jazmine shrugged she has nothing to compare it to."I guess so."

Cindy nodded "I always thought he could kiss." Jazmine looked up then"Why?"Cindy stood up" because how he talks" Jazmine was stuck."How does he talk?"

"You know,How much emphasis he puts on his L's when he talks? Lot of tongue work in that." Cindy shrugged. Oh yeah,Jazmine never really thought about it but he did stress his L's alot. It always was cute but she never thought about it how Cindy put it in perspective.

"We used tongue."Jazmine said blushing. Cindy looked back at her "Did he touch yo ass?"

"No."Jazmine shook her head. Cindy walked up to a headless male mannequin clothing stores would buy and pressed herself into it.

"Next time wrap yourself around him.L-Like this."Cindy climbed onto the thing.

"Cindy!"Jazmine laughed at her friend taking out her phone to record her. Cindy continued to climb it ignoring the stares of passerby's. "Then say. Oh Huey you're so revolutionary and hot."

Jazmine recorded her and laughed when Cindy broke it and the two took off further into the store to find Mr. Freeman and order the furniture.

On the way home Huey called his grandad."Hello?"Mr Freeman answered much louder than necessary.

"I'm out furniture shopping for Mr Bitches,"Mr Freeman pressed the phone closer to his ear trying to hear"Who?"Then he looked at Jazmine

"Yeah she's here_." Huey asked about her?_ _Just now?Was he worried?_ "Okay bye." hung up and turned his music up.

While Jazmine shared a look with Cindy.

Cindy and her were about to go into her house when she grabbed the blonde."Do not make it obvious that I told you about the kiss."Jazmine said

"Why?"Cindy asked"Because If he thinks I'm a blabber mouth we won't kiss again." Cindy nodded slowly."Riiight. So I just won't say anything then?"She asked then pouted when Jazmine smiled

"Perfect." Jazmine said opening her house door.

* * *

On January 8th it's Emy's birthday and Tom buys her a cake. They all go to Freeman's house and eat it then watch movies. It's not much but Emy is enjoying it Jazmine notes as she watches her play the game with Riley.

Huey sits the whole night on the couch and Jazmine next to him. They don't go in his room or talk about the kiss. They do talk though. Huey tells her about something politic related. Jazmine just smiles and nods at him trying not to stare at his lips.

She tries not to think about Tom and Yvonne but she does and finds herself ignoring her dad when he tries to indulge her in conversation.

Whatever.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't do shout outs.** **Got into an argument with one of my managers and my grandfather. And my birthday is Wednesday. Why people want to fuck with me so close to my big day?**

**Ugh... It's a short filler because my neck hurts bad as shit and I just want to do more writing. I'm almost finished with the final chapters.**

**So read and review guys. If you don't like this chapter I'll upload another tomorrow.**

**Later Boondockers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick update Because I'm going to have company tomorrow.**

* * *

First week back at school Jazmine did not have classes with Huey anymore. All his classes were AP now. That made her feel bad a little. They also didn't kiss again. They still had lunch together but he hadn't been there all week. Jazmine wanted to stand by his car but didn't want to seem'Thirsty' as Cindy said.

They didn't even go to his locker at the same times. He still drove her to school but they were never alone. When Jazmine would go to the hill she'd be by herself.

Right now Jazmine walked towards the loud crowded lunchroom but before she got there Huey caught her attention. Huey!"She exclaimed jumping up to hug him."You're coming to lunch?" He gave her a look."Are you going to_ take me _to lunch?"Jazmine asked trying to hide her excitement.

"Maybe."He looked away. Jazmine almost flipped before taking his hand and pulling him to the they got out into the student parking lot Jazmine let go of his hand and walked ahead of him so she could smile at the ground and not be caught.

Huey hit the unlock button on the starter remote and Jazmine got in. He followed soon after putting on his seatbelt and starting the car as Jazmine reached up and played Arrested Development. He let her.

* * *

Jazmine chewed her salad bobbing her head side to side. As Huey chewed with his head down. Slow careful chews. He wiped his mouth even though he didn't eat anything that could get on his mouth.

Whereas Jazmine was a mess,she sucked her fingers and sometimes chewed with her mouth open, she even drank from her cup when nothing was left so it made that sucking noise on the ice.

When she was done, She got a packet of cookies and munched them while Huey drank his water one sip at a time. She stared at it longily not because she wanted it but rather because she wanted to be it. _The bottle touching his lips_. Even though she has only done it once kissing may be her favorite thing.

"You want a cookie?"She asked him."No Jazmine." He told her. Jazmine rolled her eyes"Are you allergic to sugar?" Huey stood throwing away his salad container fork and napkin then Jazmine's salad container her six balled up napkins her four dressing packets, and her cup.

Then he started walking to the door Jazmine followed."An allergy is something that produces a histamine reaction. You can only be allergic to proteins, and sugar is a carbohydrate. "Huey told her walking to the car."So why don't you eat sugar?"Jazmine asked."I do."

"When?"She continued her interrogation. He shrugged."Sugar is in a lot of things I eat."Jazmine stopped walking."Huey,I have to pee." Huey rolled his eyes"I told you not to use that word. Say use the bathroom."

"Well what do you think I'm going to do when I use the bathroom?"Jazmine stomped and followed he obviously wasn't going to stop.

"That's not for me to know. Filter yourself and keep bathroom business in the bathroom"Huey said getting in the car. Jazmine mouthed the last part of his sentence as he said it because she heard it at least 30 times.

Jazmine crossed her arms and went around to get in."Well you should've let me use the bathroom."

"No you should've went before we left you always do this Jazmine."Huey told her pulling out the park as Jazmine started wiggling in her seat.

Huey sucked his teeth."Don't start Jazmine."He pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

She continued her quest in getting Mr Bitchez up and ready for opening soon while Mr Freeman worked hard on his recipes,he didn't want another Itis.

One day as she cleaned on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor her mom came in with cocoa.

"Hey."Jazmine said turning around to face her."Hey."Her mother replied "Your father told me you were here."

"You talked to dad?"Jazmine asked taking her cup of cocoa and sitting across from her mom in a lawn chair they have sitting there until the furniture comes.

"Ofcourse we talk all the time."Sarah told felt confused if they talked all the time why aren't they back together?

"Oh."Is all Jazmine says. Sarah continues"He also told me you've been sleeping alot..Look Jazmine if there's something on your mind tell us please."Sarah looked at the wall.

"Nothing mom"Jazmine says smiling. Sarah doesn't seem to believe her "If you'd like your nana really wants to see you maybe you can visit for the summer."

Jazmine smiles at her mom"Okay maybe,We'll see."Jazmine then gets back to scrubbing. And starts telling her mom about her week. Sarah listens and they make chat.

Jazmine fake smiling and laughing the whole time. On Sarah's way out she turns to Jazmine. "I can drive you home if you need, honey."Jazmine declined"No I have a ride... Mr Freeman." Sarah looked uneasy about leaving Jazmine."It's no trouble." Jazmine again declined

"No me and Mr. Freeman have things to go over I'm handling his budget remember?"

Sarah nodded "Okay." then she hugged Jazmine a little too long and left. Jazmine smiled and waved out the window at her mom. Jazmine locked up and got on the bus to go home.

She'd much rather sit on the bus with a total stranger than in the car with a lying relative. When she got home Yvonne and her father were in the kitchen. Silently talking when Jazmine entered. "Yvonne...you're here. Again"Tom turned around "Jazmine we're here discussing somethings." _I can fucking see that._

"Really?"Jazmine smiled"What?"

"Well we were thinking that maybe for Valentines day we would go on a date."Yvonne said pressing her nails in her thumb.

Tom swallowed loudly."Maybe...a movie and dinner."

"So you guys are dating?"Jazmine asked. Tom and Yvonne looked at one another before shaking their heads."No we just may go out on a date."

_That's dating. When people go on dates, that means they're fucking dating._

"Oh." is all Jazmine says"Have fun."She then went upstairs and gone to sleep.

The rest of January had gone on like that. Cleaning at Mr Bitchez. Two faced Huey. Lying mother and a oblivious father.

* * *

At school Jazmine walked through a hallway of red everyone preparing for Valentine's Day and the yearbook committee selling balloons and plushies and candy.

It was like the hunger games for girls with boyfriends or boy toys. They kept trying to one up the other. Jazmine tried to not care but somehow a little bit of envy crept in of all the other girls with gifts.

Jazmine stared at a book in Huey's locker. It had two shelves and Jazmine had her things all piled and unorganized on the second shelf while Huey had the top. She was currently trying to figure out where her new book she just got for world history would go. She looked at Huey's shelf.

With books for each class and a notebook for each. He seemed to have so much more room. Jazmine slid the book on the shelf.

"No." A voice said from behind her."That's where I keep my things."Jazmine flinched from the surprise then from the arm that rubbed over her shoulder grabbing the book from the shelf.

Jazmine didn't even turn around"I have no room."Jazmine whined"And it's only one book."She tried to take it back from him as he tried putting it on her shelf.

Huey scoffed "Jazmine I shared a room with Riley for years you think I don't know how that works?"Jazmine groaned as Huey continued trying to fit it on the messy shelf.

"One thing will turn into two and before you know it this entire locker will look like this shelf." Jazmine gave up and leaned her head back forgetting that she was in between Huey and a locker.

Her head leaned into his shoulder as his other arm was still reaching in the locker. Jazmine really was tired her eyelids became heavy then wishing she could turn her head and sniff him but she just stayed like that.

Huey let her. Jazmine was beginning to think he didn't mind being her pillow. The boy had not even tensed up when Jazmine leaned against him, Her body not touching him but her head. Her curly hair probably tickling his neck. The world become quieter and more_ distant._

"Mr .Freeman. You should buy something for Ms. DuBois the yearbook committee will thank you in advance."Mr. Shipley the teacher who's class Huey's locker was in front of said.

The teacher also oversaw the committee. Jazmine eyes suddenly opened and she was a part of the world again. She heard the sounds of reality once more as she then leaned up and Huey cleared his throat.

Finally putting her book on his shelf. "Put it where you want." he mumbled before grabbing his own book and heading to class.

Jazmine looked back at the teacher who shrugged. She always disliked him. She got her trig book and left.

* * *

In class Cindy and Jazmine barely had room to sit due to the white girl's overabundance of gifts that her _Boo thang_ (Cindy's words not Jazmine's)got her. Jazmine really sometimes wished she went to a normal school where holidays were not a big deal.

Don't be mistaken she was happy her friend got a lot of things for valentine's day but even her teacher was in lala land all _caked up_(Cindy's words not Jazmine's) on the phone so she let the class watch '_ATL_' on the overhead projector.

Jazmine had never seen this movie but Huey hated it and Jazmine realized why. As Cindy and other girls in class quoted all the parts from some gum popping girl named new-new.

One thing Jazmine hated and Huey agreed was gum and gum popping. Jazmine because of an experience with her hair when she was younger and Huey hated it because it made everyone look disgusting chewing it.

Jazmine leaned her head on her desk and slept. All her classes went the same way. It wasn't even valentine's day! That was this weekend.

After lunch she went to Huey's locker. He was there with Caesar who was putting on his backpack. Jazmine walked behind them and tapped Caesar who pretended to be startled making Jazmine laugh.

"What's up J Fresh?"He asked her."Nothing." she shrugged then looked at a passing girl with balloons.

Caesar watched her. Jazmine felt it as she met his eyes. He gave her a sympathetic look as he pulled out something from his pocket. A pez dispenser with a heart on the top.

"Here I was going to give it to you earlier."Caesar said sparing her a half smile. "Aw Thanks Caesar salad." Jazmine smiled. Huey closed his locker and snatched it from Jazmine and shaking it's contents.

"There's like 2 left. "Huey said"You don't have to give her your leftovers because you feel sorry for her. So she doesn't have a valentine or valentine's gift, big boo hoo."Huey said tossing it back to Caesar who in return closed his eyes and shook his head at his friend's bluntness.

Jazmine sniffed as she turned to his locker and tried putting in the combination biting back her salty tears and trying to see past the foggy smudges in her eyesight.

One thing that could always break her down was Huey's words when everything else failed to do so. He could be _so_ mean. She struggled with the combination as Huey reached over and took her book from here.

Jazmine let out a choked sob as the boy ignored her tears and grabbed her big purse strap and let her walk down the hall as he followed.

She waved to Caesar who watched the two. "Later Jazzy."It was a weird interaction to watch, even to Jazmine. Huey always navigated her through wherever they were when he made her cry in public.

Not at the hill. She just sat and cried not running anymore because once she almost ran in front of a car because her tears blocked her vision. Now she either held her tears or put her head in her lap and cry.

But in public places like at school Huey would make her cry than lead her away because Jazmine would've missed choir because she cried through it. It wasn't a sorry though, it was just he didn't want to leave her where he made her cry.

Once he walked all the way home from school dragging a sniffling Jazmine behind him. That's when she learned to tone her crying volume down. She just kept her head down as he bought her along, like a hunter who just caught his prey and is bringing her home to hang above the fireplace.

Jazmine and Huey got to her choir class and she had managed to wipe all her tears off and looked at the floor while they waited for Jazmine's teacher to finish a lecture she was always holding her classes a few minutes extra.

Huey just looked at the hallways filled with passing students. Jazmine sniffed again and let out a few hiccups.

Huey gave her a look and she walked over to him as he looked at her and very lightly and very slowly opened his arms wide enough for Jazmine to slide her arms under, his hands still in his pocket of his jeans as he leaned into the wall and Jazmine walked in between his legs and wrapped around his torso pressing her face into his chest. And inhaled his beautiful scent. The rest of the school became mute again.

This was Huey Freeman's apology. He only gave her one when he was being particularly harsh. They were rare and Jazmine got one once a year. One more than everyone else.

"You're sorry? "She mumbled in his shirt. "No. But I'm apologizing for making you..Cry. "Huey rolled his eyes at the last word. Jazmine could tell by the sound of his voice.

"But you always make me cry." She whispered but he heard her. "I know." He said.

"So can I get more huggies?" Jazmine asked."No and don't call it that." Huey said to her. Jazmine smiled but he was right they weren't really hugs because he never hugged her back.

This was him allowing her to wrap her arms around him and squeeze him. Only privately though so that's why she always followed when he led her away cause there was a chance he'd be sorry. Or be apologetic.

Jazmine snuggled again one last time before breaking away even though she didn't want to at all, as Huey stood up straight then turning and walking away just as the other choir students left and Jazmine entered still feeling the soft fabric of his henley shirt on her face. As she sat down she wished he was still sorry and could hold her again.

He had plenty of things to apologize about. Like for one leaving your best friend high and dry when she is in a crisis or not kissing her again. Don't be mistaken there is no rule that says best friends can't kiss. They got the hard part out the way which was kissing in the first place what law said they can't do it again?

* * *

On actual valentine's day Jazmine is doing work at Mr Bitchez with Emy,and Riley. Cindy and Caesar are on a date while Hiro had his hands full.

He bought 3 dates to the same all- you- can- eat buffet. His dates loved buffets but who didn't? Well Huey Freeman is one person who doesn't. When they all went for Riley's Eight grade graduation. He didn't eat a thing. Jazmine kept making him plates of salad but he wouldn't stand for it.

Anyway everyone tried to tell him it was a bad idea but Hiro had his mind set it could work and be cheap because he got it discounted since he told the waitress they were a group even though they all showed up separately.

Riley thought that was the most clever and funniest thing ever. Speaking of the youngest Freeman he was supposed to be mopping the kitchen but was sleeping on the counter."Riley!You are supposed to be mopping!"Jazmine told him as her and Emy unrolled a large floor rug.

Emy laughed at the yawning boy."Man! Why we here anyway?Where granddad old ass at?"Riley stretched Jazmine ignored him because she had repeated the answer to his question he asked 5 times since they got here.

"He had a date." Emy spoke "Oh yea" Riley yawned again "Woo I'm tired I need a break."

Jazmine groaned "You been on break since you started."She told him. Riley waved his hand dismissing her "Why Huey get to chill around the crib all day while we work? That nigga king now? Damn I ain't never seen his ass up here."Riley said and as annoying as he was his statement was correct Huey had not done work at Mr. Bitchez yet.

"Huey works." Jazmine said leaving Emy to dust the rug as she went into the kitchen and started doing Riley's job "Go get out the wall murals." Jazmine told him Mr. Freeman had got some art at a garage sale and wanted it around the dining area.

Riley smacked his teeth but stood anyway walking into the room past Emy. "All I'm saying is..Young Escobar work too ya feel me. Basketball is my work and I'm always employee of the month nigga!"He said pretending like he shot a ball in a hoop.

Emy laughed and Jazmine rolled her eyes. Riley kept bragging while unwrapping the paintings."Ew why granddad pick _these_?" Riley asked looking through the framed pictures "It's just a bunch of scribbles and shapes."

"It's art. And they are very unique pieces so just hang them up already."Jazmine said wiping sweat off her brow. Riley looked through more pictures before Jazmine heard a smashing sound.

"What was that?"She asked as she walked into the dining area. Riley had taken a photo out of the frame and began to draw on the back with a pencil.

"Riley that's a Vonn John original painting!" Jazmine yelled Riley looked confused"Sean John? Well all I know is diddy need to stick to making music while the real _arteests_ do the work."He said going back to his drawing. Jazmine gave up and went back to her work. If Mr. Freeman wanted him punished he'd do it.

Jazmine thought about Huey as she worked. Did the world disappear when they touched for him like it did for her? She thought about how good it'd be to let him just hold her and let the world disappear, especially Jazmine's world because right now she didn't want any parts of it.

When it was time to leave Riley insisted they bring the art home so he could finish. "Riley we can't carry thousand dollar art pieces on a bus!"Jazmine told him as they headed to the door. Riley waved his hand at her."Girl ain't nobody fuckin with young reezy. You just quit yelling bout how much it's worth and niggas won't even think about it!"He walked away with Emy in tow.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at his logic that actually made sense and locked up the building then running to catch up with them. "It's cold as shit!"Riley mumbled. He was right the temperature had dropped since they first started work a few hours ago.

The snow covered ground was nearly an ice rink. Jazmine tried to keep her balance as she slid on the un salted ground. She had nearly hit the ground when a poster on the window of the convenience store caught her attention.

**Ms. Supreme pageant** Jazmine read and figured she could probably look into that. "Jazzy cum on or yo ass gettin left!" Riley yelled boarding the bus. Jazmine ran to the bus not to be left behind.

When she got on the bus she pulled out her phone and looked up the pageant. Riley and Emy sat next to each other and Jazmine sat next to a sleepy grandma behind them. It was taking applications and Woodcrest had never been represented . Jazmine could go for Woodcrest. That could be her thing. Those girls never had _actual_ talents just fake smiles and cute answers to questions. Jazmine could definitely give it a go.

When Jazmine and Emy got home the house lights were dimmed and rose pedals all around the living room."I thought they went out for Valentine's day."Emy mumbled walking to her room.

Jazmine got closer to her father's door and heard a Isley Brother's song playing and laughter. Jazmine almost stopped herself from knocking afraid of what was on the other side but knocked anyway. The record scratched to a stop that'd probably make Hiro cry because of the disregard for the poor record.

"Daddy Emy and I are back,do you have company?" Jazmine asked innocently "Oh pumpkin!"Tom said before some rustling was heard. And the door opened her father wore a silk womans robe and Jazmine averted her eyes past him to Yvonne sitting on the edge of the bed in a dress. Her feet in a tub of water.

_God_ _was her father giving Yvonne a foot massage_? _Where was this romance in his marriage?_

"Me and Yvonne left the movie and didn't expect you two home so early "

Jazmine wanted to talk to him about her pageant and other things but since when did her dad become so busy and so _romantic_? Jazmine cringed at the thought of her father being the topic of the women at the shops nasty conversations.

But she smiled anyway"Okay daddy goodnight. Goodnight Yvonne."Jazmine waved

"Goodnight Jazzy."Yvonne called. "Goodnight pumpkin." Her father said closing the door as Jazmine walked towards her room. The music and laughter started again.

Jazmine left the house and went to her hill and slept until morning.

* * *

When she got home everyone was eating breakfast Yvonne cooked. _She stayed over_? "Hey pumpkin!" Tom greeted" You go out for a run?"

_Great your so busy sticking your head in big tits all night you don't even your daughter slept outside_.

"Yes." Jazmine said "Hey Jazzy! you hungry?" Yvonne asked from the stove. "No." Jazmine said heading upstairs for more sleep. When she woke up at 7 Yvonne was gone. So she left her room.

She talked to her parents about the pageant and both wholeheartedly agreed and Tom said he'd ring up first thing tomorrow. Jazmine was thrilled. She submitted an online registration form.

February started going by in another blur of Chess matches, Mr. Freeman's birthday Basketball games and Hiro getting dumped and beat up by his girlfriends again all in all she seen Huey maybe once or twice a week in the hallway.

She still put his lunch in his backpack every morning. Which he never told you thank you for but Jazmine didn't care. But He had told her to stop putting the water bottles in his backpack because she always wets his papers. So Jazmine put them in the cup holders instead. He took her to lunch when on his way home from work one day but they didn't sit and eat just a quick run through and they had Riley and Emy so they all went to McWuncler's.

Huey refusing to enter the establishment nor let anyone eat in his car. So they went to the drive thru. Jazmine paid for her and Emy's food while Riley complained about his shoe fund but paid his share non the less.

"You could've treated us to lunch."Jazmine mumbled Riley agreed.

"You two could start saving your money instead of spending it on hair appointments and shoes." Huey told them. "Nigga you buy shoes too!"Riley said to his brother.

Huey cut up his news talk "But I have a job."

* * *

On Saturday When Emy is with Ms. Brown and Tom is at the office. Jazmine runs over to Huey's house she needs his help because Shabazz or Young Buggzy has had babies. Jazmine can't tell who because she isn't just going to look at their stuff. That's rude.

But Huey says she has to let them go because the girls can get pregnant twice and it's 12 new ones and some of them are probably girls so it's a never ending cycle really.

Jazmine and Huey walk all the way to the woods behind the tree Jazmine crying the entire way. When she let them go they all run in separate directions including Shabazz and Young Buggzy.

"Huey I love them!" Jazmine cries into his shirt as they sit under the tree." Jazmine they'll be dead within the week."Huey says. Jazmine blinks"Probably not _all _of them but I mean-

"Shut up Huey you're always-"Jazmine was cut off by an observation she made. A small bundle in the grass."Huey look."Jazmine got up and picked up bundle of brown fur.

"He got left behind."

"Why didn't he run?"Huey questions aloud. Huey looks at the little guy some more then stands up straight making a face "Jazmine I think he's…_slow_" Huey raises a brow.

Jazmine looks at the bunny. His eyes are a frosty white with no pupils and his ears are long and floppy. He's still cute despite his eyes."Put him down."Huey says Jazmine does so.

The bunny baby moves his arms but doesn't go anywhere."He's blind."Huey says."And paralyzed." Jazmine's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Huey! He needs me." Huey rolls his eyes and watches Jazmine put it back in her box."Let's take him to the vet."Huey mumbles and Jazmine nods.

On their way down the hill. Jazmine looks at Huey "What should I name him?"

"Mr. Magoo,Helen Keller, Stevie Wonder-

"Huey shut up!"Jazmine yelled.

When they got to the vet. Huey sat with Jazmine in the waiting room when they were called. Jazmine stood and started to walk when she looked back at Huey. "Well? Come on."

"Jazmine why do I need to go back there?I already drove you here."Huey asked sitting next to woman with a one winged parrot. Jazmine gave him a look that got the boy up and following her into the back.

"Well. Ms. Dubois this little guy was probably the smallest of his brothers and sisters."Dr. Parish said "And he broke his back sometime doing birth and he is blind. I'll be surprised it he makes it through the night."

Jazmine gasped and squeezed Huey's shirt."If you want we can keep him and-

"No! I want to keep him."Jazmine hiccupped."Ms Dubois there's not a snowballs chance in-

"Look she wants to keep the rabbit so just let her."Huey said cutting the vet off and looking like he was fed up completely.

The man nodded"J-just keep the cage covered and keep all food within his reach." He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Will he ever walk again?"Jazmine squeaked looking at the little shivering bundle. The vet scoffed"Uh no…he's not. He's going to die. He will never be able to walk again because.. he'll be dead."

Jazmine's lip quivered. Huey frowned at the man."Just give us some paperwork."Huey said. The vet gave Jazmine a cage and rabbit care booklets before sending them on the way.

Huey went to the front and paid. Jazmine looked at her wittle bundle of fluff

"I love you Sammy Davis Jr the bunny." Jazmine whispered Huey gave her a look. Jazmine ignored him because her blind and Paralyzed baby bunny was hers. And there was nothing to change it.

Everything else may suck right now but at least somebody will need her.

* * *

**A/N I downright hated the last chapter so I went overboard with this one. This chapter is like the official kick off to drama for Jazmine. And I'm feeling a lot better! Registered for class and start going back in August woop woop! And sorted out things with my manager even though I still don't think she likes me.**

**When I was younger I had a bunny that went blind. Then my second one I got ended up paralyzed because he broke his back. Bunnies are most likely to have either those issues so I gave Jazmine's bunny both. I'm _so_ nice. And anyone like the idea of Mr Freeman naming his restaurant Mr Bitchez? I think Riley talked him into that. Haha**

**Also I don't own nuthin and anyone who knows me knows that I hate gum and the movie Atl! All the hoodrats love that movie ugh! Like what the fuck you mean you want that new new and rashad love? Ugh anyway Let's do shoutouts!**

* * *

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009: Yes they kissed i'm glad you like that first kiss! I raked my brain tryna get it right. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Breaahhnaa: yup they finally friggin kissed! Did you like it? And Cindy is a damn fool I have a friend named _Sydney_ who was from Texas who is just like Cindy. She even went on TV for Mtv true life and the bad girls club(The only time I watched it was when she was on there.) Pretty cool right? And yay I'm on your favs?! Woop woop! And thanks so much. My week could've been worse but it got better. I feel better thanks for the birthday wish! You can have some of my cake. =) Thanks for the r&r your awesome!**

**BananaMilkshake97: And I love the way you read and review! _You_ are awesome and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Jazavelli: Yes! You peeped how Tom did that? I didn't think nobody would catch that. Feng shui my ass you aint slick Tom!****And Huey and his avoiding thing will definitely be revealed in later chapters. Just bare with me and it'll all be worth it! Also they are both sixteen right now.**

**Emy and Riley are without a doubt my fav I love writing them and their dynamic is adorable because she like a total bookworm. And I love the idea of Riley actually looking out for someone other than himself and the fact that Emy is more different than people he's used to shows a lot more to Riley's character development. She is my favorite thing ever like I just imagine a fifteen year old Eves bayou look alike with blue eyes and always having her head in a book following Riley around is just precious to me. I love it. ****They remind me of Simon and Alisha from this uk show called Misfits.**

**And that was the first of many Huey and Jazmine kisses. They _gets it in _in later chapters. Like Jazmine may be a Huey's lips-aholic. ****And Huey does seem to stress his L's on the show a lot. And leave it to Cindy's ass to peep it! ****Thanks for the r&r ! Mwah!**

**Shiskanae242: Jazmine ass is a legit airhead sometime it's crazy and I am sort of guilty of doing what she did to Huey while he was showering. And yeah I told you it was gonna speed up! Yay! Thanks for the r&r =)**

**loveboondocks201: Thanks I try hard to keep everyone in character glad you liked that. And I'm embarrassed about my earlier chapters. I have to go back and really edit them I just had like zero time. Thanks for the r&r!**

**Kisukitty001:****Thank**** yo****u**** for the birthday wish and you bet your ass I'll eat as much cake as I can! Wish I could share it with all my awesome reviewers!  
Huey is so hard to write because people can make him really ooc and most of his opinions are totally like mine so I can usually write him in how I respond to certain situations but since it's from Jazmine's pov of course she sees him totally different. **

**Yes! My grammar has improved-Hurrah! haha Thank you so much for the feedback. I am so terribly grateful!**

* * *

**Guys I'm almost done writing the Evolution of Jazmine DuBois it's December again in the story where i'm writing so a whole year has passed for Jazmine. And I want to get started on a sequel before I start my classes. So if you guys can vote on the poll on my profile I'd appreciate it.**

**Anyway read and review.**

**Mazel Tov, fellow Boondockers.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Yo Shoutout to Jazavelli and BlackpanthersMJ 1958-2009**

**I'm tired as shiiit**

* * *

When Jazmine left for school on the first Monday in March. she looked through the mail and seen a pink envelope. Huey was heading to his car with Riley following. Jazmine got to the backseat where Huey's backpack sat she unzipped it, putting his sandwich and water in there and opened the envelope as Huey pulled into drive. Jazmine read what was on the inside and screamed"I made it!"She threw her arms up "yay!"

Riley turned "You made my damn ears ring that's what you made!" he said squirting a bit of his capri sun on her. Jazmine didn't care."I made the pageant I have to answer some interview questions and-

"Pageant?"Huey cut her off "What pageant?" Riley shrugged putting his earphones in not caring what they talked about anymore.

"The Ms. Supreme pageant silly."Jazmine said as if it were the most simple thing in the world."I signed up for it and they want me to represent Woodcrest in the Ms. Supreme pageant." Huey didn't say a word as he drove. "Huey will you take me to the interview?" Jazmine asked reading the card again "It's Friday and it's near your work. Please?" Jazmine batted her green irises at him hoping he'd say yes but he only drove in silence.

Jazmine huffed and sat back. "I hope you didn't put that water bottle in my bag again." Huey said "No." Jazmine lied then took it out and sat it in the cup holder by his arm. He shot her a look in the rearview mirror for fibbing.

At school she ran to Cindy and Caesar who were already there because Caesar's mom surprised him with a car for his birthday this weekend."No more being Huey's driving bitch. "He had said when he first got it. It's a green 2007 Jeep wrangler Sahara. His license plate read BLCK PWER. Jazmine hit Huey on the arm when she seen it. "Guys!" Jazmine said running past Huey

"They let me in! I made it into the Pageant!"She squealed Cindy and Caesar congratulated her. She did a curtsy for them when they applauded her. "Now all I have to do is the interview and I can start training and stuff"Jazmine was so excited she barely noticed Huey pass her to go into his locker they were all standing at.

"You doing work at Mr. Bitchez today?"Caesar asked Jazmine "Yes got to be ready for the grand opening next month."Jazmine said Cindy looked indifferent" Jazzy I'm gone have to take a raincheck on today .My mom has some mother daughter spa thing she want me to bring my ass to."Cindy shrugged

"Well I'll be there Jazzy fresh."Caesar said Jazmine was relieved she didn't want to work by herself today.

"Good I'm going to be really over scheduled these next few days and I have a test in-Jazmine was cut off by the sound of Huey's locker door hitting the wall as he slammed it open.

"Jazmine!"He said making Her, Cindy and Caesar jump. "Come get your books and go to class." He said holding the locker open. Jazmine looked at him to see if she can tell why he was so angry but couldn't as she slowly made her way to the locker she felt Huey's angry heat bounce off her.

"Okay Huey Gosh what's your problem?"She mumbled to him as she grabbed her book. She turned to her other friends.

Cindy sent her a worried look as Caesar shot Huey a look Jazmine couldn't read and Huey shot one back." Okay uh Jazzy we'll talk in first period." Cindy said tugging Caesar away.

"Why are you so yelly at me?"She said as she looked for paper and put her purse in the locker. Huey shrugged his backpack off"I'm not 'yelly' " he said mocking her voice at the word

"I just don't want to hear that stupid conversation." His heat Jazmine felt earlier seemed to cool off but her's was rising. "Stupid? Why is it stupid?" She asked as he grabbed a book out his bag; ignoring her.

She dropped it because his bad mood was not going to ruin her's. "God."She mumbled after he closed the locker, put on his backpack and left. Jazmine watched him disappear in the crowds before she stalked to her own class.

"What was Huey's problem this morning?" Cindy asked in trig. Jazmine opened her book and shrugged "I don't know probably a bad case of the Mondays." Cindy looked at her non chalant friend

"Well I don't know what the hell he got but that nigga scare me when he get like that and I'm C-murder."

Jazmine laughed why would she be afraid of Huey? Sure his behavior startles her a bit and caught her off guard but she wasn't worried about him hitting her or anything.

The teacher came in and they went to the overhead projector to start the lesson.

"Maybe you should've gave him a big wet one."Cindy whispered to Jazmine. Jazmine smacked her white arm one time."Ow." Cindy whined before lying her head down on the table leaving Jazmine to take notes for both of them.

At lunch time there was no sign of Huey. Jazmine was glad because she could tell Hiro her good news and not look around for the afro headed boy. "Wow Jazzy you sure do seem like a Ms. America type of gal"Hiro said as they ate. Jazmine gushed "I do?" Everyone nodded in agreement except for Riley.

"Them hoes be dumb. so you good." Caesar slapped him in the back of the head.

After choir Jazmine pageant walked to Huey's car. He was already in it sitting there staring blankly. "Can you take me to the pageant interview Friday?" She asked again sliding in the passenger seat. He looked at her "Don't you have study hall?" He asked Jazmine nodded"Yeah but I did all my work so I want to leave early with you."

She put on her seatbelt and looked at him trying to figure out why he wasn't doing the same. He exhaled"Jazmine you should utilize the study hall time and study."Jazmine looked confused

"But I don't need to study" Huey looked out his open car door."Didn't you say you have a test coming up?"He asked her. Jazmine creased her brows.

"I'll just walk home then" She said then waited for a response. Nothing. She got out the car and slammed the door then walked out the parking lot towards the exit. Huey didn't even budge.

_Unbelievable._

When she finally has something good to look forward to. He wants to ruin it with his wet blanket mood. Some best friend he is. Jazmine grumbled about Huey outloud until she made it to her house. Tom's car was parked in the driveway and Jazmine went inside her father was on the couch asleep.

Another R. Kelly trial was going on and her father worked hard to see that he went to jail for the crime this go round. He was wicked busy now.

Jazmine snuggled up next to her father on the couch. He stirred "Hey hunny how was-Yawn- school?" he asked a question but fell back asleep.

"Fine."Jazmine squeaked and followed her dad into sleep. She was still angry with him but she couldn't deny that he worked hard. Even when he was busy with that fake ass Neicy Nash named Yvonne.

* * *

Jazmine worked at Mr. Bitchez when she woke up and cleanup was nearly done . The walls were covered in a reddish burgundy paint and were currently drying.

Mr. Freeman had done all the painting while him Tom and Ruckus bought all the furniture in. It was all coming together the way Jazmine and Mr. Freeman visualized.

Today Riley would be bringing in his finished drawings. And Caesar had went to go pick up the boxes of menus from the print shop and the black jacket covers they'd be in.

While Jazmine and Mr. Freeman went over music that would be played in the restaurant. Mr. Freeman was going to do Tom as the lounge singer again but Jazmine talked him out of it.

She would give Hiro the money to buy really small but semi loud speakers that restaurants have that play music and they'd be in the corners of the ceiling. They discussed the kitchen doors, And cooking utensils that Mr. Freeman would go pick up with his veteran discount. He should get all the supplies he needed for the kitchen for a good price. "Now what about eating utensils?"Jazmine asked

Mr. Freeman laughed "Oh little baby you think when they shut down _The itis _that I left empty handed? Hell to the no! I took forks, spoons, plates, knives, glasses, napkins!" Jazmine gasped "Mr. Freeman!" He only nodded "The entire basement is full we'll need to get a van to bring all those boxes over here."

That's when Jazmine got an idea she ran to the phone Mr. Freeman got for the restaurant and dialed Thugnificent /Otis to let them use the fed ex truck. He agreed and Mr. Freeman and Jazmine danced for joy."And Mr. Bitchez can sponsor you in your pageant."Mr. Freeman said

Jazmine suddenly stopped dancing.

"Wow that's awfully nice Mr. Freeman but I don't know if the name Mr. Bitchez will do me any good for the title."

Mr. Freeman waved her off in a Riley like manner"Sure it will. Mr. Bitchez is a family establishment and think of all the free advertisement and the tax write off."The old man smiles wickedly.

"Now where is Riley with my damn art?" Mr. Freeman looked impatient.

"Right here Granddad!" Riley suddenly walked in with the pictures."Yall ready to see real art?" He asked them wiggling his brows

"Boy just show us." Mr. Freeman rushed. Riley showed them the first one. A picture of a scantily clad woman gnawing on a chicken bone with a smile on her face. Jazmine rolled her eyes as Mr. Freeman held his chin staring intently.

"Mr. Freeman you aren't actually considering putting this in here are you?" Jazmine asked

"Shush."He told her "Show me the next one boy." Riley showed the next framed picture he drew. It was a view of from the outside with a long line on the outside like it was a club. Mr. Freeman made a noise of approval then Riley showed the other.

Which was The last supper but instead of Jesus in the middle it was Mr. Freeman wearing a tuxedo. Mr Freeman must've really like that one.

"Oh come on!"Jazmine groaned. Both Freeman's shushed her then.

Riley pulled up the last one which was a picture of the back view of Dorothy the car with the words **Mr. Btchz** on the license plate. The most appropriate of the four.

"So Granddad what you think?" Riley asked

Mr. Freeman nodded then handed them to Jazmine "Hang them all up." Jazmine groaned as Riley cheered.

"Even Chicken girl?"Jazmine asked confused."What happened to being a family establishment?"

"Well no; not the chicken girl."Mr. Freeman said Riley pouted then Mr. Freeman nudged him."Put her in my bedroom." Jazmine eyes couldn't roll harder if she tried. Both Freemans snickered.

As Jazmine went to find out where to put them. Mr. Freeman yelled from the kitchen.

"So where are the Vonn John pictures so that I can pawn them and make some money." Jazmine did a snicker of her own. "You're looking at them Mr. Freeman."

Robert gasped"Boy you mean to tell me that you drew on the back of these expensive paintings when I could have went to the store to get you construction paper!" He whipped out his belt.

"Why you trippin granddad? You only paid 7 dollars for them stupid arts at a garage sale!"Riley yelled back

"Well duh but don't you know what white people will pay for stupid art?"Mr. Freeman growled

"I tried to tell him." Jazmine mumbled putting the pictures on the wall in the dining area.

Riley glared at her "But don't worry Granddad I'm gone draw you an even gooder picture than _Vonn John _it's gone be you on Scarface body with Bitches and Chicken all up on it!" Mr. Freeman's face softened a bit at Riley's words "On Scarface's body?"

Jazmine shook her head at the two as Caesar walked in with the boxes.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

Today Jazmine had her interview with the lady from the pageant. Huey had not taken her so Jazmine asked her mom to. Even though Jazmine tried her hardest to ignore her parents lately.

"This is exciting. "Sarah gushed "I always wanted to do pageants but your nana never let me do them. "Sarah went on as they drove."And I know a pageant coach who is Mc-ing the Ms. Supreme pageant."

Jazmine turned to her mother "I don't need a perk. I can do well without knowing people in high places."

Sarah shook her head"Nothing like that she doesn't control the judges but you'll need a coach anyway."

The girl shrugged as her mom talked on when they got there.

Sarah stared at the past pictures of the older girls who have done pageants. "So you think I'll be good at this?"Jazmine had a few nerves about it.

"Of course."Sarah assured her."You've got what it takes. Beauty and brains"

Jazmine smiled at her moms reassurance and went to stand inline with other girls. When Jazmine's turn to go came up she stepped into a room with a lady who smiled at her. The woman greeted Jazmine.

"Hi,How are you today?" Jazmine thought and answered quickly

"Jazmine DuBois." She said then smacked her teeth she asked how she was, not her name.

The lady laughed at her nervousness and Jazmine laughed to momentarily freezing the butterflies in her stomach.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

After the interview Jazmine met her mom in the waiting room. "How'd it go?"

Jazmine smiled "Better call that pageant coach." Sarah jumped up and Jazmine joined her, it felt good to be happy again after feeling so..tired these days.

As they drove to Timid Deer her mom called her friend and told her about adding Jazmine to her list of students.

When Jazmine got home she had to get ready to check on Mr. Bitchez. Mr Freeman had people coming by to put up the sign Jazmine wanted to see how it was coming.

Her father drove her and Emy there and the sign looked great. She went through great lengths to talk him out of the Hot wheelz style art Riley was pressuring him to get.

Instead it was written in a fancy script. I mean it still said Mr. Bitchez but it looked nice. The words were black and cursive on the building.

And Mr. Freeman had them put an awning above the door. A man was putting the period up there with a hammer when he yelled down. "So what's this gonna be some type of strip club?" He asked

"No!"Jazmine yelled up"A family restaurant." The man look confused"Called Mr Bitchez?" Jazmine shrugged and went in the building.

The place looked good! She grabbed a menu that needed to be in a jacket. Mr. Freeman had some great food on the thing too, low calorie meals, vegetarian options and even a kids menu.

"What you think lil baby?" asked coming behind her covered in dirt. He had been cleaning out the kitchen since Jazmine only worked the dining room.

"This is amazing Mr. Freeman."Jazmine spoke seriously "It's all coming together"Mr Freeman agreed.

Jazmine thought about Huey and his odd behavior it somehow put a damper on her current mood. As the group sat around putting the menus in the jackets and sitting everything up appropriately.

Otis came by with his truck with all the utensils and plates. Mr. Freeman even took napkin dispensers and straws.

"So Robert this stuff has just been sitting in your basement all those years?"Tom asked

"Sure has. Wuncler thought he was gone get by on me no sir." Robert said looking over the top of his glasses.

"So when are we going to start hiring cooks and stuff?"Jazmine asked

"I already have them."Jazmine and everyone else looked confused but Leonard,Chico, Positive big brother Hakeem, the white girl who babysat Huey and Riley once and Mr Ruckus all walked in.

"This is the Mr. Bitchez cleaning and food prep crew."Robert announced"I pay them $8.75 an hour."

Jazmine shook her head "What about waiters and waitresses?" She asked

"That'll be you kids" Robert said simply.

Jazmine looked at him confused"You need people who can work while were at school."

Robert huffed "Then I'll have to pay them!"

Riley looked offended "hol up you think I'd be working here for no pay? Shhhhit" Mr. Freeman slapped him across the head."Watch your mouth boy!"

Jazmine cut in "He's right. You have to pay employees." groaned "well I don't know."

Jazmine clapped "Great I'll post the opening online."

* * *

Jazmine walked to Huey's locker where he stood with Caesar. She didn't get a ride with him because her father was home."Hi Caesar."Jazmine said ignoring Huey who ignored her back she reached in his locker to grab a book.

"What's up Jazzy fresh. Ready for your training gig today?"Caesar asked. Jazmine nodded"Yes,I'm excited the pageant world better be ready for me!" Jazmine laughed with Caesar

"Picture that Jazmine on stage with her crown doing a wave while she's being crowned Ms. Supreme."Caesar did the pageant wave and Jazmine joined almost forgetting the mood Huey put her in with his presence.

He only watched the two with his eyebrow raised leaning on a locker then moving away and leaving the two to watch him walk down the halls.

"Don't worry about him he just hates these types of things is all."Caesar said to Jazmine."I'm not worried about him. He wants to be an idiot let him."Jazmine mumbled into the locker.

"Rigggght. Well I gotta bail out if you see my baby Cindy tell her I said-"He began to make out with air causing Jazmine to laugh.

"Later Jazzy Fresh." Jazmine waved and just like she figured her mind wandered right to stupid Huey. All the other things going on and it had to be him.

Jazmine brushed it off and walked into Trig and sat next to Cindy. "Hey Cin, Caesar told me to tell you-"Jazmine sloppily slings her tongue around her open mouth.

Cindy looks pleased."My man is so good with words."

Jazmine rolls her eyes and looks over her pageant training checklist. She has her heels and work out clothes all ready to go. She feels excitement bubbling up again.

The teacher enters and Jazmine opens her book and notebook as Cindy stays awake for once. But doesn't have any supplies so Jazmine does the work for her anyway.

"You're a pal Jazzy" Cindy whispered

"Yeah I bet I am" Jazmine whispered back."Ms. Dubois Ms. Mcpherson silence!"Their teacher cut in. Jazmine went back to work while Cindy went back to…sleep.

* * *

In English without Huey. Jazmine had to deal with Clemise passing her notes for him instead sure she had fun reading them but getting in trouble for note passing was no fun.

She got a ride to the pageant training by her dad and Emy who wished her luck, they were going to meet Yvonne for lunch.

_Why is Yvonne always around now? Damn._

Jazmine walked up to the large mansion with big doors and rang the bell she waited a minute then a tall man answered.

"Hi,I'm Jazmine Dubois and-

"Down the hall to your left."He said letting Jazmine enter then closing the door.

Jazmine looked around at the large foyer she walked through and followed the directions as told. She entered what looked like a ballet studio with a mirror wall and on the other wall tons of pictures of one woman who had done a lot of Pageants and had the trophies, ribbons and crowns to show for it.

Jazmine walked in to see a woman stretching."Hi,Jazmine Dubois."Jazmine said making the woman turn around and Jazmine realized it was the woman from the pictures just older.

Her once long ginger hair cut in a short cropped bob and her eyes having years on them her red freckled skin on face was pint back due to plastic surgery.

She walked up to Jazmine giving her a once over her eyebrow arched."You're early."She said in a thick southern accent. Jazmine smiled "Yeah my dad bought me. He-"

The woman interrupted Jazmine with her hand"It's a pity you even showed at all especially looking like that."

Jazmine's smiled faded as she looked at her outfit. A long sleeved ballet onesie thing and jogging pants the list said to wear workout attire.

More girls start walking in and Jazmine realized they all wore similar things.

The lady groaned "You all are pitiful." She then walked over to the girls clapping her hands and getting their attention.

"Ladies or_ whatever _they call you please sit. Over here."She pointed them towards the mirror and the girls were instructed to face the mirror.

"I am Penelope Sofia. And I am your pageant coach extraordinaire"She paced the floor behind them as the 12 girls watched her in the mirror."Please stand up- all of you. Face the mirror."The girls did as told

"Take a look at yourselves."She told them the girls smiled and giggled at their reflection.

"You are all ugly,disgusting nasty pigs."She spat at them. The girls all gasped in unison. Jazmine felt tears well behind her eyes.

"You. Ever heard of a tan twilight?" She said to girl in front of the line.

She continued down the line."You. PUT DOWN THE FORK! And you."She got to Jazmine

"How many registration forms did you fill out?" Jazmine cleared her throat to stop her sob from being too loud "One. Mam"

Penelope scoffed "Well you should've filled out two. One for you and that humongous as of yours." Jazmine swallowed the lump in her throat as she sniffled and the other girls started doing it too as Penelope went down the line signifying each girl.

"Now go and get your mama's cheap shoes because we gonna walk." The girls did as told and after a few girls stumbled or tripped in their heels Jazmine included.

Penelope made them all stand on their tippy toes in the heels for the next 3 hours.

* * *

When it was time to go Jazmine's feet were killing her."Ladies you all got my critique and unless you are stuck with a large beak of a nose,a huge ass and Wilma Flintstone feet. Like Green, Dubois and Walters over here please try to fix it before our next get together meaning if you're fat. Stop eating. You're pale get a tan. You're ugly wear make up! It's simple! And you three ladies try to improve in another area that you probably lack in."Penelope waved them off before puffing her cigarette.

Jazmine got to her mom's car and climbed in."How was it?" Sarah asked excitedly.

Jazmine now hated something about herself thanks to that woman. And her feet ached furiously.

"Fine. Great."Jazmine smiled she was going to stick with this even if she had to endure Penelope.

"You're going to be a sure fire winner. Jazmine!"Her mom clapped pulling out of park.

Jazmine yawned."You hungry?"Her mom asked her."No."Jazmine mumbled

"I met your father's new girlfriend today. She's really nice Jazmine."

Jazmine's eyes popped open."His _girlfriend_? You mean Yvonne?"

Sarah nodded "Yup that's her. We all talked about your pageant and how excited we are for you."

Girlfriend?Just a month ago they were trying to decide if they'd go out for valentines day"Jazmine shrugged before giving her mom an "Oh."

And dozing off to sleep while Sarah drove her to her apartment.

Jazmine woke on the couch. Had her mom carried her? The she remembered her mother guiding her up the stairs. It was now dark out. Jazmine looked at the nicely furnished apartment before smelling food Jazmine still had no appetite.

She went to stand but her feet made a popping noise scaring Jazmine back in her seat. They didn't feel broken so Jazmine stood again. They ached a bit but all was well.

She limped barefoot through her mom's penthouse. Jazmine went to the fridge in the kitchen even though she wasn't hungry.

Then sat as her mom talked on the phone Jazmine went through a magazine. She was suppose to look like those girls in the book.

Sarah walked in dressed in a sleek cocktail dress."Hey hun you feel better after your nap?"Sarah asked"You ready to head home?"

Jazmine shrugged"Can I just stay here for the night?" She asked her mother. Sarah's face dropped then.

"Oh hunny I wasn't expecting this. I was going to go out tonight and I don't want you here alone."

Jazmine's chest caved in a bit."Mom I'm sixteen. I've stayed home alone plenty of times" Sarah nodded

"I know.. but next weekend okay?We can watch movies and pop popcorn.."Sarah said smiling. Jazmine half returned it raising the side of her mouth.

"No no hunny you stay. I'll cancel and-

"No!" Jazmine cut her off"Please don't cancel go have fun." Jazmine smiled big at her mom.

Sarah smiled too"How about this: you stay and when I get back we have a slumber party."Jazmine nodded and when her mom left fifteen minutes later. Jazmine put on her shoes and jacket writing her mother a note and leaving to catch a bus back to her hill. Where she slept until sunrise.

* * *

Jazmine rushed home and got in the shower and got ready for her Saturday which consists of Cindy's house to hang out.

When she got there the blonde opened the door."Hey Jazzy."She spoke"Hey Cindy!"Jazmine spoke back as she walked into the McPherson residence.

Cindy led her upstairs to her bedroom. "So what's up? How was training?" Jazmine shrugged "Pretty great. Can I lie down?"Jazmine asked Cindy nodded

"I want to play you this new mixtape Beanz dropped. It's fiyah!"Jazmine nodded falling asleep"Go..head Cindy..I'm all ears."

Jazmine woke up to Cindy on her laptop."Hey Cindy how long have I been sleep?" Cindy looked at her clock "bout 2 hours bitch is you pregnant?" Jazmine paused from wiping the drool off her face.

"No Cindy! You have to have sex to do that."Jazmine realized she still had on her jacket and shoes as she stood and stretched."I'm going to head home. My dad is taking me to a movie later."Jazmine said "Okay then Jazmine. Nice..uh watching you sleep"Cindy said closing her bedroom door not even walking Jazmine to the front door. Jazmine waved goodbye to Mrs. McPherson and left.

Jazmine didn't even play her music on her way just listened to the sound of the melting snow crunching softly under her boots. She kept distracting herself with things to see or hear around her so she wouldn't have to think. Her head was a scary place right now so Jazmine wanted to spend as less time as she could in there by not thinking.

Jazmine seen that the Freeman's were all home as she walked into her driveway. Emy was home. "Jazmine! Are we still going to the movie?"Emy asked excitedly she already was dressed in her hat and jacket and shoes. She must have been waiting at the door like a pet.

"Yeah, is dad here?" Jazmine asked looking at the mail."No,He won't be in to later. I'm glad you coming with us. This is gone be fun." Emy smiled her big Eve's bayou smile.

That melted the ice on Jazmine heart a bit. When Tom came in the three went to the theater Tom bought tickets to see the new digitally animated film about a bug boy following his dreams to become some protector of some mythical village.

Emy seemed excited none the less."Daddy can we get treats from the concession stand?"Jazmine asked

"Sure thing pumpkin."Tom followed them and they stood in line,when it was there turn Tom ordered"Uh a large bucket of popcorn and some gummy worms."That was for Emy obviously.

"Oh and a Coke. And A orange soda"He added that was obviously for him and Emy.

The girl put in their order and looked at Jazmine"Anything for you mam?"

Jazmine looked at her dad"You always order for me."

Tom looked at the counter"Okay well um..another popcorn?" Jazmine was shocked; her father always knew her favorite treats from the concession stand he knew she hated popcorn because it got stuck in her teeth. He knows this.

"No I don't want popcorn. Jazmine huffed. "Nachos?"Emy added like they were playing a guessing game.

Jazmine ignored her and huffed again at her father."Okay." Tom said hoping to diffuse this upcoming hissy fit."How about nachos and candy- however many you want, pumpkin and a fruit punch?"He guessed at the end .Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Mam. There's a line."The counter girl said urging the girl to order. Jazmine huffed one last time.

"A fruit punch."She said as the girl filled their order. Emeryss looked at Jazmine."We can share my gummy worms Jazmine."

Jazmine grabbed her fruit punch and walked towards their movie."I hate gummy worms."She spat at Emy who stopped at the girls harshness then ran to keep up with her as Tom followed juggling their items.

When they got to a row of seats Emy sat in the middle. Jazmine put on her 3d glasses and watched her dad settle on the otherside of Emy seeming to be a million miles away.

Him and Emy put on their glasses on and settled into their seats. Jazmine sipped her fruit punch bitterly.

When Tom whispered Emy something who whispered to Jazmine."He says are you sure you don't want anything?"

Jazmine growled on the inside Of course she wanted something she wanted the nachos and peanut butter bites and cotton candy slushie he always ordered for her because he knew it was her favorite movie treat.

"No."Jazmine said then turned to the screen as Emy whispered her message to Tom.

The movie progressed and Tom and Emy watched as Jazmine watched them. They laughed at the funny parts. And cried(Tom) at the sad parts. It was like Jazmine was a million miles away.

* * *

At school on Monday Jazmine went to Huey's locker where He Caesar and Hiro stood. Huey had his scowl painted on his face as usual. Jazmine ignored them as she went into the locker. She wasn't quite in the mood today.

Hiro and Caesar waved"Hi Jazzy."Hiro said Jazmine threw her hand up as she grabbed her other book. And started down the hallway"…Bye Jazzy" Jazmine heard him mumble as she walked down the hallway.

She got to first period and sat at the table with Cindy. "Hey J baby."Cindy greeted.

"Hi."Jazmine mumbled. Cindy gave her a look before opening her book and doing her work her own work actually and staying awake for the whole class.

Jazmine barely noticed when Cindy tapped her shoulder before class let out. Jazmine turned to her"What are you getting your mom for her birthday?" Then Jazmine remembered her mom birthday was this Thursday March 29th.

Jazmine shrugged"I don't know what to get her."

Cindy looked hopeful "Wanna go shopping for a gift? Caesar can take us to the mall." Jazmine had declined the offer in her head before she did it aloud. "I was just gonna make her dinner or something."

The bell rang then and Jazmine left to go to her next class.

In World History she had done her homework this morning at the bus stop. She left her book so she wouldn't have to acknowledge Huey.

To be fair to herself Jazmine had to admit she missed him tons and probably more than she should. She wanted to press her head into his soft pillow and his crisp sheets sniffing the fabric softener and fancy cologne.

The thought made her hate her bed and mostly this uncomfortable ass chair. She kept trying to get herself comfortable in the school desk. Rocking and grunting.

Stupid fucking Huey It's his fault that this fucking deck hurts. Jazmine stomped her foot angrily. Stupid fucking Yvonne. Stupid fucking Sarah and Cristal. Stupid fucking Tom.

"Ms. Dubois Is there a problem?"Her teacher asked her. Jazmine lifted her head up to see the entire class Caesar included were all staring at her.

"No. Sorry." Jazmine looked back at her paper. Her hair down from it's recent messy bun phase (going to Yvonne was a nono) she could cover her face as she wrote in class so she wouldn't accidentally make eye contact with anyone.

Jazmine left school with Huey and Riley. She didn't even try to get in the front. They all rode in silence listening to Riley rap to the music in his earphones.

Jazmine closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the car ride went on forever with some stupid ass song by Flonominal being yelled by a scratchy voiced Riley.

When they got home Jazmine got right out and headed to her house. She had to go to Mr. Bitchez today for the exterminator to arrive. Mr. Freeman had a date with a yoga instructor believe it or not the old man was pretty flexible.

Jazmine walked to the bus stop and waited. She hated this fucking bus stop for not being Huey's bed.

When she got to Mr. Bitchez it was locked the exterminator left a note saying they came by but had to reschedule because nobody was here.

_Fuck_

So Jazmine wasted her money and time coming here? She called Mr. Freeman who yelled at her for interrupting his date and being late. He said he'd reschedule though.

Jazmine went home and watched Sammy Davis Jr the bunny twitch in his cage. She slightly envied the bunny. Able to be blind to the world and stay in one place all the time.

* * *

**So what's up with Huey? Anybody want to slap the hell out that chick at pageant training? What about Sarah and Tom? Is Jazmine just being over dramatic? How will Huey react to Jazmine sleeping outside?**

**Let me know? And thanks for the bday wishes! I went to Chipotle -_- haha it's all good though. Yo vote on my poll on my profile please?**

**Read&Review.**

**As-salamu Alaykum,Boondockers.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:Hey guys another chapter for yall because...well I'm ready for yall to catch up because in a few more chapters I'll be done writing with The Evolution of Jazmine DuBois! It's all so beautiful and I swear I cried at some parts. I can't wait! So review though so I can upload more chapters.**

* * *

Jazmine went to pageant practice today. Penelope had the girls watch her old pageant videos.

"This was talent!"She had yelled "Those girls I competed against were more talented than all of you combined. And I beat them all." She smiled proudly

"Now ladies get your heels on we're going to do strut."Penelope announced as the girls started going to their earlier parked shoes.

Jazmine had both heels on and stood back in line "Hi,I'm Dana."A girl said walking over to Jazmine and holding out her hand. Jazmine returned the gesture.

"I'm Jazmine nice to meet you."

The girl's smile faded"I've won Ms. Supreme four times in a row if you think for even a second you'll take that crown you're sadly mistaken... K'bye."She smiled again.

Jazmine was stunned silent. Before she hit the hard floor with a thud because her heeled foot was kicked from under her.

She looked up at the laughing girls. One being Dana and the other the girl who was apparently behind her.

The other girls joined in their laughter at Jazmine. She felt her tears building again.

"DuBois!"Ms Penelope called over making the laughing girls stop and stand in line.

"You like it down there on the floor?" Jazmine shook her head holding back her tears."No I just-

"Stay there."Ms Penelope smiled. Jazmine creased her brow in confusion"What?"

Penelope walked off "You heard me,you like it on the floor so much stay there."She then pressed play on the strut music before turning back to Jazmine.

"Oh- Move and you'll be kicked out. No refunds."She smiled before turning back to the girls who snickered at Jazmine some more and started to strut.

Jazmine didn't care about the refund she just didn't want to flake out.

She could finally make a name for herself doing something and sure while she was on the floor the other girls were practicing she could just remember the steps and practice later. Jazmine was going to ride this out.

After training Jazmine headed toward the exit."Oh Ms Dubois may I see you?" Penelope called Jazmine turned and walked toward the woman all the girl's eyes on her."Yes?"

Penelope flashed her a smile"Ms. Dubois what size are those shoes?" Jazmine looked at the shoes in her hand."8 and a half."

"Hm. Those are two sizes too big." Penelope said holding up two fingers.

"But that's my size." Jazmine said confused. Penelope looked up from her clipboard.

"Y'Know maybe that's two sizes and _a half _too big."Penelope added

"That's still not my size."Jazmine almost raised her voice at the red haired woman.

"They may not be the size your foot is but it's the size your shoes need to be. Bye."She said to Jazmine before going into her office and closing the door.

"How am I suppose to get my feet in a size six?"Jazmine mumbled unaware of the braidedhaired girl standing behind her."Maybe the same way you get that ass in your jeans."Dana laughed with her friends before walking past Jazmine.

_Black bitch_

Jazmine looked at the shoes in her hand before rolling her eyes and walking out the door. Then heading to the bus stop. The other girls and their parents driving past her.

Jazmine swallowed a lump in her throat then clenching her jaw as she tried to remember the steps to the strut. Her bottom eyelid of her right eye warmed then her cheek before Jazmine wiped it away.

Then the other cheek had a warm sensation it was a bit relaxing considering how cold she was in the first place,so she let the warm tears trail down her face then hit her thigh,she let out a chocked sob as the tears racked her body.

Then the sound of a car pulling up had Jazmine stop her tears and slowly lift her head.

"Jazmine get in."Huey's voice told her,she had been crying so badly she had begun to hiccup. She avoided looking at him as she stood from the bus seat and climbed in.

Jazmine's nose and cheeks were always a dead giveaway she'd been crying if the hiccups didn't give her away. First. He waited for her to buckle up then pulled off.

Huey didn't talk just drove. Normally he was the reason she cried unless she was hurt. He probably didn't know how to go about tears other than that.

"You've been crying."

Jazmine wrapped her arms tighter around her body."No I'm just tired." She said turning to the window hiccupping again.

"What's wrong Jazmine?"Huey asked as he turned on his right signal."Nothing." She mumbled but he heard her.

"Jazmine you think I don't know when you cry?"Huey asked "Your nose starts looking like Roscoe." He said releasing a breath through his nose some might call it a smirk only it sounded like one. Huey's face was stoic with no smile not even a half one.

"Don't you mean Rudolph?"Jazmine squeaked Huey looked at her.

"No. I don't mean Rudolph." He told her flatly. Jazmine sniffed "Who's Roscoe?" she asked 's eyes were back on the road."It's a black thing."

Jazmine pushed his shoulder. Letting an actual smile cross her lips as she blew her nose in that annoying trumpet way Huey hated.

Then she pulled down the visor rubbing at her nose to remove any evidence of crying.

"But who's roscoe? From the chicken and waffles place?" Huey ignored her but shot her a look. When she let the visor up she realized they were at the pizza place she loved.

"Oh Huey are we going here?" Jazmine asked excitedly.

"Don't you see I'm parking here? And stop bouncing."

When he parked Jazmine took off her seatbelt not waiting for Huey. Huey followed her in while Jazmine picked them a booth.

"Huey over here!" She said rushing him as she picked up the touchscreen menu and picked her ingredients for her pizza.

Huey sat down as the waitress came and asked for their drinks. "A bottle water and a fruit punch ooh no a peach smoothie, no a fruit punch smoothie." Jazmine said she always had a hard time picking at the last minute.

"Can she get a fruit punch smoothie with peach slices in it?"Huey said looking at his menu ordering his plain kale salad. "Sure." the waitress said walking away.

Jazmine had finished ordering her pizza and sent it to the chef as Huey did the same.

"Now tell me why you were crying." Huey said after the waitress sat their drinks down. Jazmine had totally forgot about her tears as she opened her straw and stuck it in her drink.

She shrugged while Huey looked at her his scowl stayed trained on her face. "I was tired."

"Jazmine." He said tired of her evasive behavior. Jazmine sighed "Okay…"She told him the entire story about pageant training but not about her parents when she finished he raised his brow."Well you can't let her treat you that way."

Jazmine rolled her eyes."I can. I have to. If I wanna win the pageant." She sipped her drink.

"Damn it Jazmine why do you care about this dumbass pageant? You had no idea about it a few months ago."Huey touched his head baffled

"It's what I want to do."Jazmine said."I heard at the shop some girls talking about a movie with Eddie Murphy and some lady named Robin Givens…" Jazmine changed the subject to something from the summer.

"Boomerang."Huey said looking at the salad being sat in front of him. Jazmine snapped her fingers."That's it I think. Have you seen it?" Huey raised a brow and nodded his head upwards meaning yes in Huey talk.

"Do you have it?"

Huey shrugged "Somewhere" He put his fork in his salad and putting it neatly on there so he wouldn't have to open his mouth wide.

Jazmine watched him sit up straight at the table not bending to meet the fork halfway or leaning into the bowl. Meanwhile Jazmine pulled a slice from her pizza and licked the cheese that stretched between it. And Licking the sauce on her fingers and bit into it.

It was hot so she pulled it out her mouth and blew on it."So can we watch it?"

Huey chewed slowly and wiped his mouth even though nothing was on it and looked down at his bowl."No,you know how you get with sex scenes."

"I watched sex scenes in Mo better blues.."Jazmine whined Huey rolled his eyes

"It's barely sex scenes in it." Jazmine put her pizza in her mouth a took a bite."They still had sex and I watched it."

"We'll see Jazmine and don't talk with your mouth full."Huey told her frowning. Jazmine rocked her head side to side."I didn't forget about that pageant crap."He said

Jazmine knew he had not forgot. Huey never did forget. But she hoped he'd let it go. He looked at her sternly Jazmine tried to ignore it and eat her food but it was hard.

She met Huey's hard glare. And how does Huey's eyes keep being so brown? He looked away and so did she. That stare lasted a little too long.

When they finished eating Huey pulled out his wallet to pay."Huey wait."Jazmine said drinking the rest of her smoothie the straw making that sound that Huey hated.

He closed his eyes and added more money knowing Jazmine wanted another smoothie. She told the waitress and she bought it back in a to go cup. Jazmine sipped happily as they exited"Thanks Huey pooey."She said to him as they walked to the car.

"No Jazmine."He told her sternly making her laugh.

"Huey do you think my butt is too big?"Jazmine asked on her way to the car infront of him."What?"Huey asked "Come on Hueyyyy tell me."Jazmine said whining then looked behind her at him."Jazmine I'm not answering that."

"It is isn't it!?"She stomped she had on leggings and her boots so it must looked huge in the thin fabric. Huey smacked his lips seeing she was about to go on a rampage

"No. It's not too big it's nice.-It's a nice ass." Jazmine turned abruptly her eyes wide.

Huey was looking towards the sky like he was asking'_Why me_?'

"What?" Jazmine asked her face getting redder by the second."Jazmine come on.."He said exasperated walking to the car.

Come on what?She's not the one who told him he has a nice butt I mean she has before but this was different.

"So it's not too big?" Jazmine asked in the car. Huey just gave her a look.

"Drop it, Jazmine." He put the car in drive without waiting for her to put on her seatbelt. She sipped her smoothie silently as they drove his news talk playing.

"I think you have a nice butt."Jazmine said biting her straw to keep from laughing. Huey cut her a look."Just for that you can't watch Spike Lee ever again." He told her.

Jazmine bit her lip. She wanted to shout 'no!' but instead she blurted"Can I just watch you walk instead?" Then making a cat purr noise with her tongue.

"Jazmine!" He yelled earning a hearty laugh from Jazmine. Huey was not amused.

"I'm sorry Huey." Jazmine puckered her lips. oh she was going to pay for this big time. "Don't be mad please?" She was being earnest now, she knew Huey hated when people laughed at him.

"Huey.."She whined but he wouldn't budge. She groaned"Learn to take a joke Freeman."Jazmine sipped at her straw making it make that noise just because Huey was being a jerk.

They got to Timid Deer 10 minutes later and Huey still had not said a word to Jazmine. He parked on his side of Timid Deer and Jazmine got out with her bag to cross the street and Huey crossed to his walkway their shoulders brushed past one another before Jazmine felt a warm touch then a pinch on her backside.

Jazmine jumped at the sudden gesture. "Huey!" She squeaked holding her bottom. It was still warm from his touch and the sudden rush of blood flowing through her.

Huey only shrugged creasing his brow."Now we're even."He hit the lock button on the starter remote and walked up the Freeman walkway.

Leaving a shocked Jazmine in the middle of the street, shocked that he'd done that _and_ that she wanted him to do it again.

Then she entered her home a place she never wanted to be lately.

Emy was home."You want to help me make cupcakes?"Emy asked bouncing on her feet meeting Jazmine in the living room."Sure what for?" Jazmine asked taking off her peacoat.

"For and the kids I tutor." Emy said taking out the supplies. Jazmine washed her hands. _Maybe I can make a special one for my mom._ She thought as she helped Emy.

Instead of normal icing cupcakes they made them with fondant icing and put decorations on them they were all vanilla flavored. Jazmine put a birthday hat made of fondant on her mom's cupcake.

Then they finished and Jazmine had a pile of homework to do. Then she thought about how much fun her and Emy had making cupcakes. She was a sweet girl who actually enjoyed being around her and doing things with her.

Jazmine went to her drawer to get to paperwork Cristal had bought over and sit it in her father's room on his bed. Then Jazmine did her homework before climbing in the shower and heading to bed.

* * *

In Trigonometry Jazmine went to her seat next to Cindy. "Hi." She greeted her friend taking out her homework.

Cindy looked surprised"Wow. You seem alive today,"Jazmine looked at Cindy confused"What?"

"Well most days I see you you're either sleep or falling asleep,everything been aight?" Cindy asked her fluffing her jacket to use as a pillow. Jazmine nodded yes.

"Huey picked me up from practice and we went to my new favorite place."

Cindy looked up at Jazmine as the teacher cut off the lights to turn on the overhead projector."So that's why your in a better mood huh?"

Jazmine shrugged"You know I never been to restaurants much so I didn't have a favorite but the place Huey took me to is my favorite now."She smiled and took out her notebook.

"So it wasn't because you spent time with Huey?"

Jazmine crinkled her brows. "Who else would know about an organic pizza place?" Their teacher cleared his throat to get the girls attention. Making Jazmine get to her work and Cindy to her nap.

In Earth Science they had a sub so Jazmine got the bathroom pass and wandered the halls. She ended up in the Advanced placement building where Huey's classes are.

She had to walk through a long corridor to get there she has only been over that end of the school once.

Her freshman year when her biology class had a small fire and had to use their building. It was so much cleaner and orderly almost like a different school except with no lockers.

Jazmine had actually forgot that this side of the school had a different bell schedule because they left earlier so as she read one of the bulletin boards the bell startled her.

She stood to the side expecting the halls to flood with students racing to get to their next class or just to get away from class. But nothing of the sort. A calm stampede of students filed in the halls.

Quietly and orderly a few of them walking with their friends and maybe a loud laugh here or there but nothing too crazy. Jazmine felt like they should've been wearing lab coats and plaid skirts and shorts.

"Jazmine."Huey said suddenly infront of her while her head was turned looking at all the smart kids.

"Hi!"Jazmine said turning back to him her stomach got a little warm at the sight of him with his eyebrow raised. He was wearing a faded grey t-shirt and blue jeans and a pair of Jordan's these were white. He dressed so put together.

"I was in the neighborhood."She shrugged then looked at her mary jane flats while she twirled the bottom hem of her dress. Why was she blushing?

Huey looked at her hand holding the pencil shaped bathroom pass. Jazmine put it behind her back smiling up at Huey mischievously .

"Go to class. "He said sternly. Jazmine shook her head "It's better over here." Huey frowned at her.

"Go now. Or I'll be forced to give you provocation." Jazmine still looked up at him. His lips looked really different.

The way he closed them at the end of his words and how a perfect balance of moisturized they always are. And never crusty like Thugnificent's got sometimes or slippery wet like Gangsterlicious would make his lips.

"I don't even know what that is."Jazmine said her voice sounding like she was in a trance. Huey stepped closer to her and Oh God they were going to kiss again!

Jazmine closed her eyes and puckered her lips but only got Huey's hand firmly on her bottom and squeezing a portion of it with his hand. Making Jazmine squeak and push his chest.

"Huey!" She yelped before breaking away and scurrying down the hallway. That jerk. Jazmine trembled as she made it back to her side of the school and ran into the bathroom her face pink,a dark pink. She laughed at herself.

Jazmine went to Earth Science and waited for the bell to ring. Huey was at his locker and she walked past him not sure if her face had returned to it's natural hue.

In World History Caesar walked in and sat next to Jazmine."Why you so smiley today?" He asked making a cheery voice of a little girl.

Jazmine looked up."I'm not smiley!" She said before she laughed and turned back to her notebook.

"Mhm."Caesar said"Did Huey pooey kiss you again?"He said taking out his book and turning to the page on the board.

"Who told you that?"Jazmine demanded suddenly."Cindy?"

Caesar skimmed the page of the book. "Told me what?"He honestly asked"Oh that? No Huey said."

Jazmine almost chocked"Huey told you?"

Caesar nodded still looking at his book.

"Did he tell you to keep it a secret?"Jazmine said turning to her notebook.

Caesar shook his head she's seen from her peripheral."I mean he just told me you guys kissed. He didn't say much about it being a secret." Caesar shrugged following his sentence.

"Well _how_ did he talk about it?" Jazmine asked Caesar looked ahead at the teacher's desk wondering where their teacher was.

"You know how Huey talks about everything. He mentioned it like it was a kiss. Nothing major."He then closed his eyes when he realized why Jazmine asked and opened them to look at Jazmine "Because that's all it was right?"

Jazmine nodded her head still looking at her notebook.

The teacher entered and Caesar kept his eyes on a suddenly quiet and less cheery Jazmine. Before slowly turning away and looking at the idiot who had to teach him about what he already knew about.

Then the class ended Jazmine walked sullenly from the room. Caesar following her. She then turned to go to lunch. Caesar went to meet Cindy .

Jazmine walked to Huey's locker blushing even though she didn't know why."I can't leave for lunch Jazmine I have a test I missed and I'm going to take it."He said putting books away.

"Okay." Jazmine said "Can I come with you?" Huey shrugged knowing she'd follow anyway. He started walking down the hall"But I'm hungry."She informed him.

"Then go to lunch then come to the study hall Jazmine."Huey said stopping to let a couple of girls past then walking again.

Jazmine stomped her foot she didn't know why but she wanted him to be with her today. Huey could feel her stop walking even though the halls were crowded.

"Jazmine I'm going to be right up the stairs, you're not going to get lost." Huey continued down the hall.

Jazmine followed him she wasn't even hungry she had packed them both sandwiches but deepdown she wanted him to take her to saladhaus.

"Do you have work today?" Jazmine asked him as he filled out his scantron test.

Huey looked up and stared at her,his eyes piercing as usual."No Jazmine."He waited for her to ask another question so she wouldn't distract him again.

"Can you take me to pageant training?" He shrugged and went back to work.

Jazmine watched him. He rarely ever erased answers nor had gnawed on his pencil like Jazmine did during tests.

Jazmine looked at the other table at Hiro with his tongue down some girls throat. Jazmine thought she looked like Mercedes from glee. Hiro loved her.

Jazmine walked over to their table leaving Huey to finish his test.

"Hi Hiro."Jazmine greeted him who threw up his hand as the girl held his face."Why aren't you at lunch?" Jazmine said to the kissing couple.

"RYeee sad we maken hem looz his appatightand idonknowwaa."Hiro said(Riley said we were making him lose his appetite and I don't know why.)

Hiro and the girl pulled apart with a piece of pink gum stretching between them.

The glee girl pulled her end out and put it in his mouth. Jazmine cringed the girl then turned to Jazmine."I'm Dynasty."She introduced herself to Jazmine who smiled warmly.

"Jazmine."She introduced herself. Dynasty silver tongue ring shined brightly in her mouth. Hiro must've enjoyed that because he smiled proudly when Jazmine looked at it then him

"So what's up Jazzy fresh?"Hiro said his arm around the girl. Jazmine shrugged"Huey's doing a test and-

"I'm done let's go."Huey said walking up behind Jazmine and throwing his chin up towards Hiro.

"Bye."Jazmine waved

"Hold tight-"Hiro said to Dynasty"I'm gonna go with them."He gave her another quick kiss and transferred the gum back into her mouth before following them.

Jazmine saw Huey squint but refrained from commenting. Jazmine remembered what Caesar said earlier and her heart felt a bit funny. Is it just kissing Huey hates or kissing her?

"So what's up." Hiro said turning the brim of his hat towards the back.

"Why'd you leave your girlfriend?" Jazmine asked following Huey.

"Man that girl ain't my girlfriend. She love my lips though but y'know I'm a more cushion for the pushing kind of guy..and I just want to do that." Hiro said

Jazmine was confused "What's that mean?"

Hiro was about to respond when Huey shot him a look. "I don't want to hear what you mean and Jazmine doesn't need to."

Hiro closed his mouth and smiled. They got to Huey's locker where he retrieved his books and Jazmine did the same her hand brushed his and she flinched dropping her book.

Huey grabbed it and held it for her. Jazmine thought that was sweet.

"I liked Bre she was nice."Jazmine said Hiro shrugged.

"Bre was cool. But I'm not a one woman man."

Jazmine shrugged at him. Bre was the best girl he'd ever had as far as she was concerned. She didn't attend their school though. Those other girls were nice,but since Brianna likes girls and Dynasty seemed nasty.

Bre was the most classy out the three. Not that being gay made you unclassy.

"So will you make her your girlfriend?" Jazmine asked Hiro who shrugged

"I don't know if she's enough woman for me." He rubbed his hands together like a praying mantis already looking at another girl walking past and turned to follow her. "I'll catch yall later; Peace."He called behind him.

"Enough woman?"Riley said suddenly appearing leaning on the locker next to Huey's. "Bitch ain't never seen a salad in her life."

Huey looked at his brother "Riley what are you doing here you have biology next and you know what Granddad said will happen if you skip again?"

"Nigga get off his dick! I ain't skipping alright? I came to ask you if I could borrow something." The cornrowed boy said to his brother.

Huey raised a brow."Like 35 dollars... I'll pay you back Huey damn."

Huey sucked his teeth."Riley that's a lie, you never pay me back AND you probably only need it because you were flipping quarters in the bathroom again. Right?"

Riley frowned at Huey for being a know it all.

"See Riley you always do these dumb-"No!"Jazmine said stepping in the middle of them."He could get a gambling problem like Giant!"

Huey looked down at the girl holding his shoulders as Riley did the same."Who?" the Freeman boys asked in unison

"You know Giant from Spike Lee."She whispered to Huey. Referring to Spike Lee's character in Mo better blues.

"Jazmine.." Huey sucked his teeth. "That's just a movie." Jazmine looked behind her at Riley's bored expression.

Then back at Huey "I know but gambling addictions are real! And what if you get hurt and can't play trumpet anymore-"

"What? Jazmine, I don't even play trumpet." During their mini argument Riley had went in Jazmine's crossbody purse and took out her wallet before running down the hall.

"Aye good looking Mariah!" Riley called behind him to the girl. Jazmine looked at her bag, stomped and turned back to Huey who had went to close his locker.

"See those are gambling addiction warning signs."She said following Huey to her choir class. He was done with class for the day and normally left to go sleep before work but he had no work today.

"Will you wait for me?I don't have to go to study hall. We can leave early." Jazmine said as he handed her a book. Jazmine didn't know why? She didn't need a book for choir.

"Don't you have a test in World History tomorrow?" Huey asked. Jazmine stomach flopped; he wanted her to stay and study then she looked at the book in her hands.

It was her World History book. How did he even know about her test?Jazmine creased her brows at him.

"Caesar mentioned it."Huey shrugged. "Oh." Jazmine said surprised at how sad she sounded but more surprised at how she felt.

"So I'll meet you in study hall." Huey added looking and frowning at the crowded hallway. Jazmine couldn't stop the smile almost ripping her face.

"Okay" she said why that make her happy why was her face feeling so red?

They stood and waited for the first class to finish. When the door opened Huey left and Jazmine went into choir.

Today they had to study '_If Music be the food of love' _Jazmine never understood why they needed to study songs just play it and let them sing what they heard. Even though she hated choir,the class was easy and she didn't mind the girls in it.

"Hi Labi."Jazmine said to the Ethiopian transfer student in her class. They girl smiled and waved back then asked Jazmine how she was."Fine thanks how are you?" Labi smiled and nodded.

Jazmine figured it meant she was well. Huey said she spoke Amharic. Labi pointed her head towards the door."Your boyfriend?"

Jazmine snapped her head at her."Huey? No He isn't." Why do people always ask that? Jazmine thought as she listened to Labi talk to another African in class.

They talked in that language Jazmine wished she understood. If Huey was here he would know.

He spoke so many different languages Jazmine thought that was so cool. But of course Huey was to cool to care. He spoke them all the same way... bored.

Jazmine had tried learning Spanish over the summer but her brain couldn't remember the words.

Cindy told her to stop trying because Huey was a _Hyperpogloodat_ and that's how he could speak different languages fluently.

After class Jazmine rushed to study hall and there Huey sat. She was out of breath and her heart was beating fast but seeing him reading his book at that table made it speed up.

She had to slow down or else she'd have a heart attack."Hu-eee,"Jazmine breathed out"Huey."She said still breathing out sitting at the table.

"I ran…. here." She plopped her head down on the table."Why?"Huey asked.

"I didn't want…. you to leave me."Jazmine wheezed. God she was tired.

"I told you I'd wait." Huey passed her his water which she opened quickly drinking it. As her breathing leveled and her heartbeat slowed down. She looked at Huey who raised his brow."What?"

Jazmine took out her book."You're a hyperpogloodat?" She asked

"A what?" Huey looked at her confused. Jazmine shrugged "That's what Cindy said you are because you can speak different languages."

Huey raised both brows in realization then scowled again "You mean hyperpolyglot."

He grabbed her book."What are you studying?"

"World history."Jazmine shrugged."How did you get to be a…that?" Huey frowned

"Because I studied them. Now study." Jazmine frowned but did as told.

Huey read and so did Jazmine. For about five minutes"Are you studying a new language?"

"No. Jazmine."Huey sighed. Jazmine finished studying and they left.

"Huey make sure you get my wallet from your brother,please?"Jazmine said grabbing onto his arm.

"I will."Huey said simply getting his keys out his pocket the parking lot was about to get really crowded so they hurried and left.

In the car Jazmine put on her seatbelt then started dialing on the radio."I want to hear something new."

Huey smacked her hand from the dial and went to a song of his choice. Some Jazzy hip hop song with 2 guys talking through it then rapping, it was boring.

"What is this?"Jazmine asked the beat started to put her in a bit of a mellow state and those two guys just sounded really smooth on the song. Really natural like they made it rhyme while having a conversation with someone. It suddenly peaked her interest."Huey who sings this?" Jazmine asked him.

"Blackstar."Huey said to her."It's called Little brother." He pulled out of the parking lot.

And drove to the expressway. Jazmine listened to the song and let her mind wrap around the words,They talked fast so Jazmine started to just block them out and remember things.

"Huey you remembered we played house when we were younger?" Huey shrugged.

"I remember you made me playhouse with you because you kept begging me."

"Whatever."Jazmine said smiling at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Please Huey?"10 year Jazmine asked for the 9th time in her bestfriend's bedroom._

_"No. Jazmine I'm not a child."Huey said looking back at his book in his hands._

_"You're ten!"Jazmine said before snatching his book."I'm tired of not having anyone to play with."_

_"I play with you."Huey said trying to get his book back._

_Jazmine scoffed"Never games I want! Only boy games,like video games or prisoner. Which by the way is hard to play when I'm locked in the closet for the whole thing."_

_"That's the point of prisoner."Huey said trying to reach his book again."Give it to me or I'll push you."_

_Jazmine made a tough face."I'm not scared of being pushed."_

_That was a fib because earlier in the week Riley pushed Jazmine and she cried for like 30 minutes but she was far more afraid of Huey doing it. But she was determined because she knew he wouldn't push her._

_"Fine. I'll play just don't lose my page."Huey said Jazmine sat the book down openfaced._

_"Okay let's play house. You're my husband."Huey rolled his eyes at that."Now we-_

_"Wait." Huey cut her off" We can't just say we're married. We need to take the correct steps."Huey said sitting in the chair at the table in the Freeman boys shared room._

_"Oh right a wedding! I'll get the toliet paper."Jazmine said heading towards the door._

_"Toliet paper?" Huey raised a brow."For what?" Jazmine turned around to face him._

_"For my veil silly."_

_"What? No. Jazmine keep your tissue veil. We're going to the courthouse."Huey declared. Jazmine looked affronted "I don't want to go to the courthouse to be married!"_

_"Well I do,It's easier and weddings are dumb."Huey said Jazmine glared at him and he glared back then she smiled."Okay let's go to the courthouse." Huey nodded then went to get some notebook paper and a pen._

_"What's this?" Jazmine asked Huey sat it down at the table"Well we need to have the proper documentation or we can't be married." He told her._

_Jazmine shrugged and sat down Huey gave her the pen._

_After writing her name 22 times on a piece of paper she slammed the pen down."Okay I'm done. Can we move on now?" Huey looked at the papers then put them in the drawer and stood there._

_"What are we waiting for?" Jazmine asked_

_"The Justice of Peace needs to approve it so we can be married."Huey said Jazmine stood next to him and after ten minutes Jazmine stomped "How long should this take?" _

_H__uey looked at her then his brow raised"Oh I think it's done."He went to the sock drawer and took out the paper."Okay we're married."_

_"Great."Jazmine exhaled"Now let's kiss." Jazmine puckered._

_"No."Huey said eyebrows creased"You kiss at weddings. We didn't have one so we don't need to kiss."_

_"Okay."Jazmine said"Well you have to go to work while I cook dinner." Jazmine said._

_Huey scoffed "What is this the 1950's? You can work too."_

_"But- Jazmine hadn't thought about her having work too._

_"No buts you go to work and besides I don't have a job,I'm writing a book. I'm a struggling Author, you have to work."Huey shrugged_

_"Fine.I'll work."Jazmine growled then she went to work which was writing her name again 30 times. Her hands hurt. She sat the pen down then turned to Huey who had been sitting on the bed scowling at the air the whole time._

_"Okay, I'm off work now-_

_"Dinner."Huey said sitting at the table now across from her."You have to prepare dinner."_

_Jazmine nodded "Okay umm."She grabbed a book and sat it infront of Huey."Here's your dinner."_

_"It's a book."Huey said looking at her."No it's dinner."Jazmine said through her teeth. He's supposed to make believe it's a dinner plate._

_Her and Huey had a mini stare off until he turned to the table and opened the book and began reading._

_"What are you doing?!"Jazmine demanded._

_Huey shrugged"I'm eating."_

_Jazmine took the book from him."Dinners over."She said plainly._

_"Okay." Huey stood "__Let's have sex." Jazmine's eyes crossed with confusion and shock._

_"**WHAT**?!"_

_"You heard me. We're married now and It's what married couples do."He said shrugging again __Jazmine walked away."No! We are not doing that!"_

_Huey shook his head."Well I can't make you do it."__Jazmine nodded in agreement._

_"So I'm going to have to cheat."Huey said turning his back."What? No!"Jazmine said urgently."That's what men do when their wives won't give them sex."Huey said as if they weren't two 10 year olds playing make believe._

_"Ugh!"Jazmine stomped"You play wrong Huey Freeman! I'm going to play with Riley instead." Jazmine walked out the room to where Riley sat in the living room._

_After 5 minutes Jazmine came back into the room she had been crying and her shirt was a little tattered."I'll be in the closet." She said walking into it and lying in the fetal positon._

_Prisoner wasn't so bad of a game now that Jazmine thought about it._

_Then Huey knocked." Jazmine you left me for my brother and now you're in jail. I think we should get a divorce."_

Jazmine smiled at the memory then looked over to Huey. He drove silently Jazmine stared at him. Huey must have felt her look then he spared her a quick glance before going back to his driving. Jazmine turned back to her window with a soft smile still on her lips.

* * *

**A lot of Huey Jazmine fluff and just in time too. Because Jazavelli was not digging Huey in the last update. He was being a straight asshole! What's wrong with him? Oh you shall see! Also anybody glad Jazmine decided to stop hiding those papers? And dang Huey you playing squeezy grabby and Jazmine just let you? Shame.**

**Jazavelli:Oh my goodness Jazmine is some else! And I love how you like she can't sleep outside because of _worms _hahaha aye nigga ever heard of rats? Fuck worms. That made me laugh.**

**And yeah this Huey is more on the possessive side and remember you're still seeing it from Jazmine's POV so while his behavior may come off as a bit rash and scary it could just be a more cute and sensitive reason behind it. Jazmine doesn't seem to be to bothered but then again she is kinda fucked up too. Our beloved Huey is so complex and full of surprises! =)**

**Oh Sammy Davis jr the Bunny is a fighter. "_Like nigga I can't see nor can I walk/hop shhht might as well live...ain't shit else to do."_ Haha**

**Thanks for the review! You so amazing!**

**Ichigo1305: Everytime I write that country bumpkin I have to get up and walk away from the computer for a moment because she makes me wish she was real just so I can slap her ass! Make me sick them pageant hoes really be like that too all sweet on stage then behind the scenes backstabbing and cutthroat. And you'll see why Huey don't like them. Keep reading and Reviewing because I love when you do that! =)**

**Oh and I forgot to give a shoutout to Breehhnaa for your review of chaper 21! WOOOP I'M ON YO FAVS!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! And thanks to the people who voted on my poll!**

**Like I said I'm already like a few chapters toward the end of TEOJD. Might I remind yall that a Huey based sequel would have all types of drama from the first chapter. Yall wouldn't have to wait like you do for this story to get to the drama. so keep that in mind...vote on my poll? Yes? No? iight fuck you too then. =)**

**Another question. How yall feel about lemons? Cause I rated this M for more than just cursing words...na mean? Got an issue with lemons? Speak now or forever hold your peace. **

_**As always I don't own shit.** ** Not the movies Mo better blues or Boomerang or the song little brother by Blackstar. Which is like the ultimate Huey&Riley song.**_

**Read and review**

**Godspeed, Fellow Boondockers**


	24. Chapter 24

"Isn't this the place?" Huey asked when Jazmine didn't move. She nodded but made no move to get out the car. Huey stared at her then started the car back up.

"I have a photography project due Friday..you can help me work on it." Huey said "Okay." Jamine said. He drove away and Jazmine got more comfortable in the seat again.

Since her dad rarely had passengers in his car the leather seats still had firmness to them and they weren't worn to much but Jazmine always felt like it was perfectly sculpted for her… right next to Huey's.

She took out the cd she made from her purse and looked at Huey."No Katy Perry."He said simply.

Jazmine smiled and put it in, his cd player could store 6 cds at a time."I don't listen to that stuff anymore."

The first track came on and A guy started talking. Jazmine smiled as Huey raised his brow at her and she began to move in her seat. She had memorized the words,and began rapping.

_"I'm checking you out, you're all alone_

_No one is clocking you, but I'm scoping you_

_Staring right thru you_, _staring into you_.."Jazmine rapped at Huey and pointed her finger like she was an actual rapper. Huey raised another brow while Jazmine kept going.

_"Your beauty is endless and I'm hoping to explore_

_Brothers may say you're ugly but I disagree_

_But in a way that's fine with me_

_'cause I want to travel with you_

_Travel in your mind 'cause you seem like a virgin_

_Free as the wind blows, tall as a tree grows_."Jazmine pointed out the window at a tree then turned back to Huey who reached up and turned it off.

Jazmine shouted"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Why didn't you want to go to training?"Huey asked passing through Woodcrest not stopping. Jazmine shrugged "I just didn't feel like it,I'm too tired."

Huey shook his head."You weren't tired just now. Now tell me the truth you didn't want to go to training because you hate it."

Jazmine gave him a look"I don't hate it."

"You do. That's why you didn't want to go." Jazmine pouted"Well take me back."

"No!"Huey yelled causing Jazmine to stare at him startled. He looked at her then looked back at the road."I'm not going to keep using my gas up for you."He cleared his throat and drove in silence as Jazmine sat back and rode.

"Where are we going?"She asked after 10 minutes of silence."I told you I have a project due."Huey said simply like that answered her question but it didn't.

So she just sat back occassionally looking at him. They drove past Woodcrest and into a foresty area.

"Huey where are we going?" Jazmine asked. Huey only ignored her."Fine be that way." Huey pulled into a forest perserve parking lot that was empty and got out and Jazmine followed."If this was a scary movie and Jason came out-

"Yes Jazmine I'd protect you."Huey said answering her question she always asked either after a sleepover or when they walk from the hill in the night time. Jazmine nodded in satisfaction while Huey looked in the trunk she went around to see that it was filled with camera equipment."Where'd you get this stuff from?" Jazmine asked looking at the different lenses in the case."I had to get it for my photography class,"Huey said grabbing the fancy camera.

"Seventy-nine dollars a day just to rent this dumbass thing. That's why I want to hurry and get it over with."Huey put it around his neck"Let's go." He shut the trunk and put the carkeys in his pocket.

"Wait a minute."Jazmine said taking in his clothes he wore a black shirt and dark green cargo pants and a pair of his jordans they looked new-vintagy new. Jazmine wondered if he cared about them getting dirty. Then she looked at her own outfit. A pair of pink keds with cheeries on them and a pink fluffy skirt and a pink sweater."What?"Huey asked "I'm not camouflaged like you." Jazmine said Huey then looked at his outfit and realized that he was camouflaged.

Then he went to the backseat of the car and grabbed his military shirt with the red star on the shoulder he wears it when he kicks some butt.

Jazmine grabbed it and put it on, his scent surrounding her. Huey locked the car doors and walked over to Jazmine in his oversized shirt. He took the keys and stuffed them in the front pocket of the shirt that Jazmine just finished buttoning.

Jazmine blushed, for that pocket he put the keys in was deep and right where her left breast was. Then he buttoned it and the thin fabric of the shirt and Jazmine's sweater and bra were the only thing separating his fingers from her boob. Huey didn't seem to notice and led the way to a trail from the parking lot. Jazmine followed and after 10 mintues of silence and watching Huey take pictures of the branches while they walked. Jazmine cut infront of him.

"Oh Huey look!" Jazmine said pointing to a small misty stream. The water looked like vapors flowing over the rocks."Take a picture of this."Jazmine said then she stepped over the small creek. Huey walked over and did as told. Jazmine began to walk more into the forest.

The snow had mostly melted but with a day like this it was just cold with a small amount of sunshine."Jazmine slow up. If you get lost with my keys. I'm going to be upset." Jazmine ignored him and looked above her at another trail going up a hill."Huey let's go up!" Jazmine squeaked, this was so pretty.

Huey snapped another picture of something and followed her up a different trail. It was a campsite area. Jazmine stomped because Man was runining beautiful nature."Let's keep going."She said going through the clearing and finding the trail again. Huey snapped another picture but followed her.

They followed the trail and seen the small stream from earlier turned into a big creek too wide for Jazmine to step over but she noticed a tiny bridge and led Huey to it. When up there she stood looking at the green water Huey's camera clicked. And Jazmine headed to the trail again Huey followed she walked up to a big tree, it was like bigger than the Wuncler Mansion.

Jazmine stood under it and looked up the bare branches looked like the were moving as Jazmine stared up. She grabbed one and climbed it. She was off the ground but not up the tree.

"Don't fall Jazmine."Huey said looking up at the tall tree himself."Take a picture of it."She told him. Huey held up the camera and stared up at the tree.

"No not like that. You have to get on one knee. Like real photographers."Jazmine said Huey moved the camera."For seventy nine dollars a day,I am a real damn photograper."Huey said making Jazmine smile because he sounded like his Grandfather."And I'm not about to put my knee in this_ possum shit_. For a picture."

Now that made Jazmine laugh,her rich full laugh not a giggle or chuckle but her actual laugh. Huey's camera clicked again. The word was funny _Possum shit. _The way Huey simply said it, was funny. And the fact that he just guessed it was from a possum tickled Jazmine pink.

Huey's camera clicked two more times and Jazmine almost fell back."See?Jazmine get down." Huey said sternly. He sat the camera on the ground and walked under her raising his arms. Jazmine suddenly realized she was kind of high up.

And used her legs to straddle Huey while he wrapped his arms around her lower back. Jazmine lifted her torso off the branch and held Huey's shoulders. She unwrapped her legs as he gently eased her to the ground, her arms still on his shoulders and his on her lower back.

The camera clicked. They were so close,closer than they've been since the kiss,since she slept in his bed or since she slept at the hill. Jazmine blushed at the thought of those moments and refrained from looking at Huey Who cleared his throat and unwrapped his arms from her.

As Jazmine slid hers from his shoulders down to his arms then off of him completely. Huey stepped away and went to get the camera that had clicked twice."Automatic timer."He mumbled walking to the trail Jazmine followed then got infront of him leading the way again.

"Huey let's follow the stream."Jazmine said seeing it had got smaller again. She did just that.. not waiting for Huey to respond. It was getting colder but the fact that they were moving kept them warm. Jazmine stopped suddenly infront of Huey making him bump into her."What?"

Jazmine shushed him and pointed to where a baby and mama deer were grazing."Don't scare them Huey."Jazmine whispered knowing the boy was going to do just that so they could continue their trail.

Jazmine took the camera and got closer."Jazmine. Don't they could be rabid."Huey told her."Huey Freeman are you afraid of two little _timid deers_?"Jazmine said smiling at her own pun while Huey rolled his eyes. Jazmine got closer to the deers and tried to operate the camera but ended up getting the attention of the deers who ran way.

"Ugh I didn't even get a picture"she whined and walked over to Huey. He took the camera back and they went back to following the water. They walked in silence the only sound was their feet hitting the ground and the twigs and leaves cracking."You know I met Fahkeem?" Jazmine said kind of wondering why she did.

Huey looked at her and then the ground again."When I came to sign Caesar up for the showcase." Jazmine added.

"What happened?" Huey asked Jazmine shrugged she wasn't going to mention how they talked about his parents and looked at pictures of them from college."Nothing."

Huey always knew when she lied and sometimes he let it slide and sometimes he called her on it. Today he must have been doing the former. Jazmine heard through the sounds of their steps the whishing sounds of water-running ran through the trees and looked to see a huge waterfall right there infront of her face! She's never seen one before and it was Huge and louder than anything she could have ever possibly imagined.

She stood at the top and Huey behind her."I want to get in it."Jazmine smiled looking over at the huge river it led to.

"You outta your damned mind?"Huey snapped a few pictures and aimed the camera down towards the water where a fox was climbing out soaking wet. Then he shook his fur and left. Jazmine smiled at that he was so small maybe it was cause they were so so high up standing by the top of the waterfall.

They sat there and watched the water for a while. Then the sun started to dim a little. Huey stood and Jazmine did too as she followed him. It was a lot colder now. She wrapped his shirt tight around her and this time he led the way.

"Jazmine next time were staying on the trail."Huey said trying to find it.

"I wanted to go on an adventure."She shivered. Huey looked back at her and scowled then he led her to a small opening. Jazmine's stomach growled."I'm hungry." She mumbled sitting on a log.

"Shut up. I'm trying to figure out how to navigate us out of here before nightfall Sacagawea." Huey said

"Don't be grouchy."Jazmine pouted. Then Huey pulled out a rice cake and tossed it to her."Rice cake?Why don't you just get me a twig off a tree then."Huey scowled and she looked at the wrapped cake and opened it.

Before she could bite she looked to the side and a raccoon sat right beside her. A real live raccoon

"Oh God Huey,"Jazmine squeaked "Huey." She never took her eyes off the thing who never took his eyes off her or her rice cake."What?"Huey asked then he turned to see what the problem was.

Jazmine jumped up as the thing bared it's claws and she ran behind Huey."He wants this."Jazmine said in his ear."Don't give it to it."Huey said scowling at the animal."What?" Jazmine said half climbing up his back."I said keep it. What are you going to eat?"

"I'm not going to die over a rice cake."She said"He's a wild animal Jazmine If he can't go to the store and buy it then he shouldn't have it." Huey said still scowling at the animal."Huey It's fine I don't even want it."Jazmine said

"Fine I'll eat it."Huey said as the animal hissed at him. Jazmine freaked; she unwrapped it and tossed it to the raccoon who took it and ran. Huey turned to her."Why'd you do that?"

"Because I wasn't going to wait for you to have a _nigga moment_ with a raccoon!"Jazmine said Huey raised a brow."Well now we have to leave because he'll come back for more." Jazmine followed Huey as he found a trail.

It was much more colder and getting darker. They passed the tree and the possum poop. That thought made Jazmine laugh to herself as she hugged the shirt more. As they walked Jazmine realized they were 3 hours into the forest perserve. It certainly didn't seem like it coming in.

When they made it to the lot Jazmine got the keys from the pocket and unlocked it. She gave them to Huey as she ran to the front door and got in. During the day it was an adventure during the night it was scary.

Huey went to the trunk and put the camera junk in there. Jazmine was shivering. He needed to hurry up and turn the heat on her. Then Huey came to the door and put the key in the ignition starting it up. Jazmine adjusted the heat as he went back to the trunk.

"I know it's seventy nine dollars a day but hurry it's nighttime and I'm hungry." Jazmine said opening her door. She knew Huey was trying to make sure that camera was safe. About two minutes later he got in and started the car.

"Finally."She said as he pulled from park."I'm hungry Huey."She said playing with the radio.

"Where's your phone?" When Jazmine knew she'd be with Huey she'd leave her phone at home. She kind of, sort of didn't want to be bothered when they were around eachother. Huey only started bringing his phone with him in case work or his grandfather called.

But hated it for everything else, sure he knew how to operate it because he was tech savyy but he hated phones. So Jazmine mostly used it when they were together playing apps and if it were an emergency she could be contacted via Huey's phone. She reached in the back seat and grabbed it it was plugged into a car charger.

Jazmine turned on the phone and tapped the screen as she looked out the window where a sign caught her attention. PARK CLOSED FOR SEASON. No wonders she didn't see people.

"Huey why is the park closed?"

"Because the bears are waking up from hibernation and are hunting like crazy out there." Huey said simply.

"Well why were we out there?!" Jazmine asked"Because I knew it'd be empty." Huey told her.

"Yeah if you just ignore the hungry bears."Jazmine folded her arms.

"Jerk." Huey had an amused look on his face while he shrugged."Well you wanted adventure." Then he stopped the car suddenly.

"What?" Jazmine asked looking in the direction of Huey's scowl. There in the middle of the road stood a raccoon and not just any old raccoon the same one from earlier he stood on his hind legs and held what was left of the rice cake. "Huey dear God just drive around it." Jazmine said her voice tired.

But Huey had already taken off his seatbelt."Wait here." He said before getting out the car.

"I can't believe you!" Jazmine fussed."Look at you. He could've had rabies!" Huey just drove with a triumphant look on his smug face."God Huey. You fought a friggin squirrel for christ's sake."Jazmine said

"Well Raccoons are closer related to Cats."Huey said."Shut up."Jazmine said making him scowl more."I'm hungry." She folded her arms "I know you said it almost 60 times." Huey said

"Well feed me."Jazmine said she was upset with Huey she hated when he got impulsive like that. Huey drove until they were at a vegetarian restaurant."No way how do you keep finding these places?"

Huey ordered something for them to share. A Three Cheese-and-Spinach Pizza. "We probably stink."Jazmine laughed "No more than these white people. You know what happens when the rain hits them."

Jazmine pouted"Huey my mom's white." Huey raised both brows."Oh you don't say." Feigning surprise. Jazmine couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

They ate in silence. Huey cut his pizza with a fork,Jazmine rolled her eyes. Huey hated holding pizza. He's never say it because that'd sound ridiculous."_I hate holding pizza_."

But Jazmine knew and when it was a food he'd have to hold like a veggie burger or sandwich he'd take his precise and polite bite then sit it back down. His table manners were that of a french queen or something.

Jazmine thought it was incredible watching the boy while she had cheese dangling from her lips. Her napkins rolled in little balls after she's used them. Huey only used two napkins. One while he ate and one when he was done.

After eating they headed to the car."Oh Jazmine you do stink."Huey said

"Stink like what?" She asked walking across the concrete car stops in the parking lot. Huey was silent as he opened the car door to the drivers side."Like possum shit." He said getting in causing Jazmine to fall into another laughing frenzy."Like how did you even figure it'd be from a possum though?"She managed to laugh out.

"Do you also study animal crap?" She asked making herself laugh harder when she got in the the car."You can speak more than 19 different languages are an expert in almost all different kinds of martial arts _AND_ you can detect more than 12 different animal feces. That's awesome."Jazmine laughed again.

Huey just drove with a slightly amused look on his face. Only slightly. Jazmine finally calmed her laughing down and sat back.

"Today was fun."She said as she looked at Huey's phone and he drove them back to Woodcrest.

Jazmine and Huey got to their block and headed to their separate houses."Bye Freeman."Jazmine called "Goodnight Jazmine." He said back.

Jazmine got into her house and went upstairs she said hello to her father and Emy. Her father was in his office."Jazmine wait a moment please." Jazmine turned and walked into the room and sat down at the chair infront of his desk.

"Jazmine this."He said pulling out the forms."Was in my room today did you by any chance put them there?" Jazmine shrugged then nodded"Cristal dropped them off." She said

"When?" Tom asked her"A few days ago."Jazmine lied"I've just been so busy that I forgot." Tom nodded"You know what these papers are?" Tom asked Jazmine shook her head.

"It's Cristal giving me custody of Emeryss." Jazmine bugged her eyes as if she didn't know.

"How would you feel about that?" Tom asked Jazmine nodded"I love her daddy let's make it official."Jazmine did not lie about that. Emy deserved to be apart of this family She was sweet and loving and caring and the specialist she's been seeing is helping her a lot and Emy seems to enjoy going to her and everything is finally right for the girl so why not?

Tom nodded as if to reassure himself this was the right thing to do."Well Let's talk to her." Jazmine went to go get Emy the girl stopped reading and followed Jazmine.

They sat in two chairs infront of Tom's desk."Emy.."Tom started"Your mother came by."

And at those words the Emeryss who showed up at their doorstep months ago returned. She sunk in her seat and looked at her lap.

"And well she decided she wants you to stay here with us..for good ."Tom said to her. Emy perked up her face becoming red as tears welled up. Jazmine swallowed a lump in throat as she watched Emy struggle to dry her eyes even though they didn't know why she started crying.

"For good?"She repeated coughing a bit.

"Yes." Tom told her"Would you like that?" He asked nervously. Emy nodded quickly wiping her tears. Jazmine realized they were tears of happiness. She reached over and hugged Emy who hugged back. Still crying. Jazmine realized she was happy for Emy being here and was upset that she had not done this earlier.

Now all she had to do was get her parents back together and this family thing would be better. Especially after the pageant.

Everything will be better.

* * *

**A/N hey guys so this chapter was really Jazmey fluffy. And Emy's going to officially be apart of their family! I was going to make Jazmine keep hiding it but the more I write Emy the more I realize how important she is to Jazz.**

**Anyway guys. I have a whole nother idea for a sequel and I'm working out the kinks in my head. Also for the past few days I've been writing this 5 chapter joint with Caesar developing a crush on Jazmine while Huey's out of town. But I don't know if I want to upload it yet until after I'm done writing TEOJD. W****hich has like five chapters left then I'm getting started on the sequel. Omg I'm glad that oneshot I posted got as much feedback as it did.**

**Anyway. I would do shoutouts but I'm fasting again and majorly tired and lightheaded hahaha**

**Five reviews for the next chapter. Sorry guys but I'm seeing a lot of short shitty fanfictions with more reviews and follows than me. I ain't hating or nothing but shit..I'm just saying.**

**_ Read and review_**

_** I don't own shit.**_

**Auf wiedersehen,fellow Boondockers**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another update because I got the five reviews for last chapter.**

* * *

Before school Jazmine and Riley raced for the front seat again with Jazmine winning."Fuck you." Riley grunted getting in the back. Huey got in the driver's seat a moment later. Jazmine went to his news talk station for him. Huey threw his head up at her to say thanks. Then she got his sandwich and zipped it into his bag sitting the water in the cupholder between them.

"Seatbelt."Huey said to her Jazmine had forgotten and reached over and put it on. Neither noticing Riley looking at them the entire time.

"Why ion get no sandwich Jazzy?" Jazmine turned her head at him "Because- give me my wallet!" Jazmine yelled at him remembering her stolen wallet. Riley rolled his eyes and tossed it at her.

It was more of a pocketbook than a wallet. She kept giftcards and her school i.d in it as well as her money and other things.

"Huey, he cleaned me out."Jazmine whined looking through it. Huey switched lanes."Why are you complaining you never have to pay for anything." Jazmine pouted "So?"

Riley chirped from the back"Yeah_ you _always buying her ass food and shit while yo brother starving." Riley shook his head in disbelief.

"First off Riley I'm tired of you thinking _my_ money is yours. You and granddad go grocery shopping every Wednesday and never buy me anything_ AND _he gives you allowance which you spend on whatever and I never get anything only the money I save or work for." Huey said Jazmine turned to Riley and poked out her lips.

"Man whatever..what about the hoe though? What she gotta pay?"Riley asked Jazmine growled at the name he just called her."Oh I know how she paying."Riley snickered deviously.

Huey and Jazmine both sucked their teeth knowing he was going to go there.

"Jazzy payin with the pussy."Riley laughed

"Riley shut the hell up." Huey said shooting Riley a look in the rearview.

Riley straightened up but was about to continue until Jazmine knocked off his hat and tugged on his hair."Aye quit playin!"He yelled"Huey get'er! Get'er off me nigga!" Huey only drove while Jazmine used one hand to pull his hair and the other to slap his face.

"I'm bouta hit you Jazzy- I ain't playin!"Riley yelled"You messin up my fit!Knock it off!"

When they got the high school Riley was battered and tired. Complaining about haters and bitches knocking past Jazmine and Huey who walked over to Caesar's jeep where him and Cindy were just parking.

"Where were you yesterday?"Cindy asked Jazmine while they walked behind the boys.

"Me and Huey-"Jazmine said but Cindy cut her off"What yall do?" Cindy asked sneakily

"We didn't do anything."

"No kissing?"Cindy asked Jazmine shook her head hoping Huey didn't hear."No."

Cindy suddenly looked bored and reached up for her boyfriend tugging him away from Huey."I got kissing of my own to do."

Jazmine walked to catch up with Huey. They made it to his locker and began putting books away and taking them out."Huey..." Jazmine said looking away from him."Jazmine"Huey answered "Why did you tell Caesar about the..yknow kiss?"The words felt like bile coming from her throat.

Huey looked up and raised a brow."Probably the same reason why you told Cindy."

Jazmine was stuck. How did he always know things?"Why wouldn't I?" Jazmine asked feigning confidence "She's my

bestfriend." Jazmine declared looking at him like he was dumb.

"I thought I was your bestfriend."Huey said flatly staring her in the face. Jazmine suddenly felt bad."No I mean. You are-

"All we've been through and we've done and I'm not your bestfriend."Huey continued in his flat tone.

Jazmine stuttered she didn't mean to hurt his feelings why must he finally show a different emotion at the wrong time? "You are! I meant that-

"No it's too late now.. the damage is done."Huey said closing his locker."I'm going to go cry now."

And with that he left. Jazmine was baffled she turned around to see Cindy waiting for her."He was being sarcastic you know that right?"

Jazmine nodded"I do now." The girls walked to trig together."So I'm your bestfriend over Huey huh?..Cool."

* * *

Jazmine couldn't ride home with Huey today because of work, so Caesar gave her a ride. And Riley had practice. Jazmine got in the back it was a two door so she had move the passenger seat up. Cindy liked to lean her seat all the way back so Jazmine knees were kind of smushed.

The backseat was covered in cds."Don't you sit on my beanz girl or that's yo ass."Cindy said Caesar started up the car and the music started and some hip hop song with a message song played.

It was that hip hop song again by Dead Prez. Also Caesar took the long way home the way with all the speed bumps. Making Cindy laugh everytime they'd bounce 5 feet in the air.

The poor jeep was already in bad shape but Caesar and Cindy could care less. They just kept bouncing,rapping and laughing. And as uncomfortable as Jazmine may have been she enjoyed seeing them both happy. It made her happy.

When they got to Jazmine's block she was relieved to be home."Alright Jazzy you let us know if you need another ride."Cindy said as she got out to lean the seat back.

"Anytime."Caesar added from inside the jeep.

"Okay thanks Caesar. Bye Cindy."Jazmine said getting out the car.

"Call me tonight. Later gurl." Cindy called. Jazmine watched as they pulled off.

The jeep backfiring and the music blaring. Then she looked across the street. Huey's car was gone. Jazmine walked up her driveway and headed in the house. She dialed her mom's number to find out when she went on break.

"I have a lunch at 5:00."Sarah said sounding like she had to look at a schedule. Jazmine agreed to meet her for her birthday they'd have lunch together.

Jazmine got the cupcake she made for her mom and put it in a cute little box then she grabbed the card she got for her.

And headed to the bus stop as Emy was walking home."Hey Jazzy!"Emy greeted "You going to training?" Jazmine shook her head"No I'm going to my moms office it's her birthday."

Emy smiled at the thought of a birthday."Tell her I said happy birthday." The girl looked and even talked like the friggin Eve's bayou actress. Jazmine had never even seen the movie but googled her and the resemblence in un natural even though the actress is grown now Emy could be her daughter.

Jazmine almost stomped her foot everytime she thought about it. The plait,the hair color, the mannerisms if they ever wanted to remake that movie they've got an Eve.

"Emy you want to come?" Jazmine asked. Her mother and Emy have never met but would eventually. Why not now? "O-okay"Emy said then stood next to Jazmine at the stop.

When they made it to downtown Woodcrest Emy held Jazmine's sleeve. Hopefully It wasn't a bad idea bringing her around so many people.

They made it the inside of the building without a hitch. Jazmine let the receptionist tell her mom they were headed up and they got in the elevator.

"Jazzy do elevators make you dizzy sometimes?" Emy asked while they rode up.

"Yup. I'm sure it does that to everyone." Jazmine said as the doors opened.

"Good because I'm dizzy right now."Emy laughed and Jazmine joined. They got to her mom's office door and Jazmine knocked"Come in."Sarah called.

Jazmine opened the door."Hi sweetie she said hugging Jazmine."And you bought a friend ..hello."Sarah reached for her hand."Hi,I'm Emeryss."Emy smiled

"Happy birthday." Sarah smiled "Oh yes! Nice to meet you! And thank you come on girls sit down I'll order food."Sarah said as if she didn't walk out on her family on the count of this girl probably being her husband's child.

Emy and Jazmine sat in the chairs."Okay girls what will it be?It's a burrito place up the street that delivers."Sarah said Emy and Jazmine agreed.

Sarah ordered and led the girls to the meeting room next door. Where she gushed over her cupcake and read her card. She gave Jazmine a big kiss on the head. When the food came the three chattered on and on talking about school and pageant training and chess.

Jazmine had kind of forgotten why she had been so upset with her mother. Then Sarah got a call on her cell. Which had her leave the room and Jazmine listend while she laughed and flirted."Jazzy your mom's so nice and pretty."Emy said sipping her drink. Jazmine gave her a smile and continued side eyeing her mother.

When they finished and cleaned Sarah walked them to the door. One of her coworkers walked up and greeted Jazmine then Emy before turning to Sarah "So how was the _bds _Girlfriend?" The lady asked Sarah.

Jazmine could've slap this _bitch_ for even mentioning that. BDS is an acronym for birthday sex. It's a popular phrase that started after some stupid song from some guy. Sarah looked at Jazmine who tried to smile innocently as if she had no idea what these two women were talking about."Ah mazing."Sarah laughed with her coworker"Even got breakfast in bed."

The coworker slapped Sarah five as she walked towards her own office. Sarah's two faced ass then turned to Jazmine and Emy and smiled.

"Thanks girls for lunch."Sarah said hugging them."And the card."She kissed Jazmine's head"And the cupcake."She kissed it again.

Jazmine wiped both off and headed to the elevator while Emy waved bye again."Nice meeting you Emy."Sarah called behind them.

Jazmine suddenly was in a mood. Atleast her dad asked for permission and it was with someone she approved of…. kind of. But she's sleeping with this guy seriously? Jazmine got home and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day at training practice Ms Penelope was meaner than normal because Jazmine had not called to say she'd be absent."My time Is not a toy Dubois. You going to be absent pick up your phone and let me know."She said the words slowly like she was talking to a deaf person.

The girls giggled. Jazmine wrapped the tape around her feet and got them in the heels. It was extremely hard trying to stand in pose in them because her feet kept nervously wobbling and were really tight in those shoes.

"DuBois from now on wear your hair in a ponytail."Penelope said Jazmine rolled her eyes_ every fucking thing_ she had to comment on.

After training Jazmine took off the heels and unwrapped her feet. Dana walked up to her.

"Nice Job today DuBois thought we scared you off."Dana smiled back at her friends. Jazmine ignored them.

"Look that boy who picked you up the other day,was he your boo-boo?" Jazmine drew her eyebrows together.

_Gross what kind of stupid ass word for boyfriend is that?_

Jazmine shook her head"No." Dana smiled her toothy smile with her red lipstick on her lips. "Great well give him this. It's my number so maybe he can drive me around too.. you know? k'bye"

Jazmine turned back around and put on her regular shoes before leaving the building and going to the bus stop. She went home and slept for an hour then got a ride with Mr. Freeman to Mr. Bitchez where they were going over recipes with everyone.

"So how much butter do you think I should put in it?"Leonard asked Jazmine for the hundredth time.

"Leonard the recipe calls for 1 tablespoon."Jazmine said he was so dumb he even got kicked out of lethal interjection crew which is insane because all those guys are idiots.

"So I see a spoon on the table and put the butter in it right?"

Jazmine almost punched this fucking guy in the face."NO! Leonard this-"Jazmine said grabbing a spoon."Is a tablespoon."

"But it's not on the table though."Leonard said

"Leonard spoons don't belong on the table."Jazmine said "So Yo why is it a table spoon if it's not on a table? knaa mean that's stupid. I'm sorry but that's just really stupid."

After leaving she stopped by Yvonne's shop."Hey Jazzy what's up you here to make an appointment?" The receptionist asked Jazmine shook her head."No I'm just stopping by."

Yvonne was in the middle of a conversation when she seen Jazmine and waved her over. Her hair was cut in a bang and it was long going down her back today.

She looked alot like Neicy Nash now and every otherday with her lowcut dress and big ol boobs and her big butt she even had a gap Jazmine still didn't like her with her dad...Sure her mom was a slut but atleast she was her mom. "You look nice today."

" Girl cut it out!" Yvonne laughed"You look nice too what's going on?" Yvonne said shampooing a clients hair.

"Nothing much."Jazmine said trying to think of ways to make her parents fall inlove again so her mom can stop passing her body around.

She sat down in an empty clients chair."So how you wearing your hair for the pageant?" Yvonne asked "You wanna try straight?We can do straight if you want."

Jazmine shook her head "Nah Huey won't come if I do it straight." Jazmine opened a hair magazine. Yvonne smiled"Ahh So he'll be there?" Jazmine looked up. _why was she saying it like that?_

"I don't know I have about a month to work on that. But Huey can be so stubborn. " She flipped another page while Yvonne smiled bright rinsing the clients hair.

"So who's Huey?"Janelle clucked in on her way from her chair."Your boyfriend?" Jazmine shook her head "No. He's my bestfriend"

Yvonne laughed "mhm." The other stylist and a few clients laughed too.

Jazmine missed the joke."What's so funny?"

Yvonne shook her head"Nothing Jazzy." Jazmine wasn't buying that."Tell me." Yvonne looked at Janelle then back at Jazmine."It's just that..you love him."Yvonne offered a shrug.

Is she out of her mind? I don't love Huey. Man stealing daddy fucker don't know a thing about love.

"I don't."Jazmine said looking around at the smiling women."I don't love him..like that-In that way no."

They all smiled one last time."Mhm."The entire shop said in unison. Jazmine face was probably redder than satan sitting on a chilli pepper.

Yvonne offered to bring Jazmine to her house for some hot coco and girl talk.

Yvonne's corvette was a lot smaller on the inside. Yvonne needed the top back on the two seater just to drive."Why don't you just get a bigger car?"

Yvonne waved her hand "My car's fine. In the summer…" Jazmine groaned "I can barely fit in this." Yvonne turned up her music

"Shut it hater..Wooo this my jam!" Yvonne turned up her music and Mary J played through the speakers apparently she was doing Just fine according to the lyrics.

Jazmine enjoyed seeing Yvonne tap the steering wheel when she was feeling the music or shake her head side to side.

Then a Chaka Khan and Rufus song came on it was called Sweet thing Jazmine recognized it from the movie _Love&basketball_ Cindy watches at their sleepovers.

Jazmine always enjoyed hearing that song. Apparently Yvonne did too because she almost ran into a pole during the high notes due to closing her eyes.

They made it to Yvonne's apartment in one piece.

Jazmine had never seen so much cheetah print décor in her life."Yvonne you have a lot of animal print things." Even the frigging coasters were cheetah print.

"I know faboulous right?" Jazmine kicked off her shoes she didn't want to track anything even though Yvonne probably wouldn't have notcied. The apartment was two bedrooms and a bathroom with a kitchen.

Jazmine looked around while Yvonne went to get the mail from the box downstairs. She pictures of her family in the living room. Her mom must have passed away because she had an obituarary framed. _Lula mae._

Yvonne must have been one of the youngest. She was only 38. Even though she always claimed to be 25. She does look like Neicy Nash though...

Yvonne has a large family. Sisters brothers aunts uncles neices and nephews and cousins.

Jazmine then wandered to the rest of the house. Her bathroom also was covered in print as well as her bedroom. Which also had a mirror on the ceiling.

Jazmine went into the other room. It was Yvonne's hair room. Where all her wigs and weaves were. Shelves on shelves on shelves filled with mannequin heads with different hairstyles.

Jazmine smiled at a few familiars but there were so many. If Yvonne wanted she could open a wig store right there in that room.

Jazmine looked somemore then went back to the front room area. Yvonne came back with her mail."Okay let's get some girl bonding time in!" Yvonne announced going to make the hot chocolate.

"You want to watch a movie Jazzy?" Jazmine walked over to the couch and sat"Okay." The couch was deep and really coushioned almost overstuffed with fluff."Do you have the movie Boomerang?" Jazmine asked

Halfway into the movie Jazmine had to cover her ears and ask Yvonne to turn it off.

"Who knew_ Daddy daycare _was such a potty mouth?" Yvonne joked at Jazmine who even had to laugh back.

Jazmine ate her popcorn and stared at her feet."No wonder Huey told me not to watch that."

Yvonne laughed again"Huey,Huey Huey.."Yvonne said getting up and going into the kitchen"You love him and you know it stop bsing around." Jazmine turned around at the woman.

"You mean like how you and my daddy are?" Jazmine had not intented for it to come out so harsh."Sorry."

Yvonne turned around"No it's fine."She cleared her throat"Look I like your father a lot and you and Emy and how you feel matters so much to me and your father, I swear on my life." Yvonne said more serious than Jazmine ever heard her before."You don't want me to see him anymore than so be it."

Jazmine shook her head."No,I want you guys to continue seeing eachother."Jazmine said"Honest." Jazmine had no reason to voice her dislike of Yvonne because she knew it wasn't going to work out anyway.

Her daddy didn't fall for a woman like Yvonne the first time around why would he now?

"Really Jazzy?" Yvonne asked Jazmine nodded "Really." Yvonne smiled "Okay then."She bought another bowl of popcorn and put in a movie called'_Waiting to exhale'_

At a few parts Jazmine and Yvonne had to make quick conversation through and if you seen it you'd know why.

If not.. let's just say black men who go for a white woman in this movie are highly frowned upon. It got so awkward that it just became funny.

So whenever the movie would speak on the white woman and black man situation they'd laugh their butts off.

Images of her dad and Caesar flashed through Jazmine's mind making her laugh harder.

On the way out to the parking lot Yvonne gave her car another look then looked at Jazmine."What?" Jazmine asked was she thinking of how she was going to systematically proportion herself into the tiny car.

"Maybe I do need to look for a bigger car."Yvonne said as if it killed her.

"Yay." Jazmine said "I can help you pick."

Jazmine was beat when she got home so she went straight to bed she had a long weekend.

* * *

**I don't own waiting to exhale, boomerang, daddy daycare love and basketball. Or Sweet thing by Chaka Khan or Just fine by Mary J Blige.**

**I framed Yvonne after Niecy Nash because I love her. ****_And_**** she was on the show Reno 911 with the man who plays Tom's voice. ****_AND _****she plays the voice of Aunt Cookie in the Boondocks episode****_ Wingmen_****.**

**Anyway who ready to find out who giving Sarah birthday sex? **

**Shoutouts:**

**Shishkanae242: Yes Huey is a primal guy at heart! And what if a bear came after them? He's crazy! Thanks for the r&r!**

**AngryViolinist: Oh****_ suuuure_**** that's what they all say. *Sniffs* You just forgot about me and my little ole fan fiction..It's cool doe. I thought we had something special. =(...but nah! It's cool you here now and yes go to school and make that ****_bread_****. TEOJD ain't going no where. I'm glad you made time though because I'm done writing now I'm just uploading cause I'm starting back college and working too so I'm with you on that. Shit be hectic! Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Breeahhna: See? Now don't I do you so good? Three new chapter for you to get caught up on! And Yeah I'm making that Jazmey happen for yall! Oh goodness you start on Monday? I hate that feeling when them last few days are dwindling down and you just like:"Fuck I gotta go back already?"**

**And that song Jazmine was rapping is my shit. ****_Arrested development's Natural_****? Play that while you getting dressed for school on Monday you gone feel a lot better about going back. It's that cut! **

**Courage the cowardly dog made me so uncomfortable as a kid. It was so trippy! Like that big hole in his teeth when he'd scream? How you a dog with cavities?! The fuck? (I was more of an ****_ed, edd n eddy_**** typa girl) ha picture Huey putting the animal in a headlock while it's tryna claw at his fro! Haha I shoulda wrote that.**

**And how about this: Once me and my cousin was on the way back from getting tacos and it was dark so me with my scary ass (Got my critter senses on and shit.) see a motherfucking raccoon is walking toward us! My cousin kept saying it was a cat then when he got close we ran all the way home screaming and junk. I had already ran when I seen what it was..(like how Huey ran when he kicked Riley back in the house telling him he was grounded in the ****_home alone_**** episode.) Legs on ten speed and shit. That's why I don't fuck with nature!**

**And You'll see what Huey does with those pictures. It'll be cute! Thanks for the R&R! Mwah!**

**Mega fan: Yo Megafan what's good? And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the story! Yes Huey and Jaz are going to happen for sure! You just watch mega fan. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Supersweet96: You obsessed too? I'm the same way and I'm the one writing it! lol and yes that tension is killer like just kiss already! And you will see more develop. I got you my dawg! *Pounds chest with fist.***

* * *

**You guys came through with them reviews I pre shade it foreal! So I'm done writing and now I only need to upload. So all I'm saying is with all the work I did on this story all summer yall can atleast review this joint. Follow and fav it or some? And to the people that already do? Much love to yall!**

**Five reviews for another chapter. I own nothing.**

**_A tout a l'heure, Boondockers_**


	26. Chapter 26

A week later Jazmine walked across the street and the doors to Huey's car was locked. Jazmine wondered if they slept late because it was normally the time they left for school.

She knocked on the Freeman door and Ruckus opened it."Cover yourself lil girl You gone get the lil bit of white blood in you contaminated."Ruckus said pushing past her out the door.

Jazmine walked in to see Mr. Freeman spraying the house with Antibacterial spray.

Huey was walking down the stairs dressed for school."Huey!"Jazmine jumped and hugged him"I thought you were sick." And his scent hit her and she could've stayed wrapped around him forever.

Huey pried her off."No Riley's faking a cold."He ushered her out the door."Bye Mr. Freeman!"Jazmine waved. They walked to the car well Huey did but Jazmine skipped because no Riley meant no payback for attacking him just as Jazmine did a spin on her tippy toes a football hit her head from the upstairs window.

"Ow!" Jazmine whined rubbing her head."Haha you punkass nigga,what?what? you gone cry?Young reezy-Riley was cut off by the same football being tossed into the window right in his mouth. Huey had thrown it from the other side of the car.

On the way to school Jazmine played Tenessee since she hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Do you have work today?" Jazmine asked

"It's Friday Jazmine." Huey said simply. Jazmine continued nodding to the music "So can you pick me up from training?"

Huey shrugged"If I want." Jazmine rolled her eyes. Huey drove them to the school and they seen Caesar and Cindy in the parking lot.

"Yoyoyo!"Caesar greeted them. Jazmine repeated the sentiment earning a laugh from Cindy.

"Do that again Jazzy." Jazmine repeated her actions which was throwing up two peace signs and bouncing her knees like a rapper and saying "Yoyoyo" Cindy laughed again Caesar joined in.

Huey rolled his eyes."You're so white Jazmine."They all walked in the school. Jazmine going straight to Huey's locker with Huey behind her. Jazmine gave him the books he need for class and he left Cindy showed up after so they could go to trig together.

"Be honest. Do you think me and Caesar will be together forever?"Cindy asked suddenly. Jazmine turned to her friend.

It was such a random question."I think so but who knows y'know? Like only time will tell." Jazmine said hoping it was the right answer.

Cindy looked at her shoes then."I mean I hope we stay together but what about…college and junk?" Jazmine put her arm around her friend "Cindy don't think like that you guys have plenty of time to deal with that."

In trig the teacher announced that a college recruiter was coming to talk to the class about… you guessed it. College.

Jazmine shot Cindy an apologetic look. As the lady went on and on about University of Maryland Jazmine started thinking about what to do for college. She doesn't even know what she's going to Major in. Jazmine hasn't really gave much thought to what she'll make out of a career.

The bell rang and Cindy seemed to be in a better mood looking at the brochures the woman had gave them."Later Jazzy bouta go find my booskie boo!" Jazmine waved and walked to Trig.

Then her mind thought about Huey what if he decided to go back to Chicago or maybe even Princeton or Harvard. He'd be so far away. What about Cindy and Caesar and even Hiro? Jazmine began to panic a bit. All her friends would be gone in another year and she'd probably be stuck at Community college.

Jazmine ran a hand through her hair. Deep in thought until she bumped into someone.

Jazmine knocked over the person's books."Sorry Sorry"Jazmine asked bending over to grab the books for the person."No it's fine it's my first day." The person said"I'm a little lost." Jazmine grabbed another book."Well don't feel so bad it's my third year and I'm still lost."

The person laughed Jazmine looked up it was the girl from spoken word."Hey! I remember you. Bre right?" Jazmine pointed her finger"Yup. Jazmine?" The girl tried

"Yeah!"Jazmine said"You go here now?" Bre nodded as they stepped aside to let the students past.

"Yeah my mom and I moved so I had to transfer to this district." Jazmine understood

"Where do you live now?" She asked "I live in an apartment along this street with my mom." Jazmine nodded "So you're a junior too?"

Bre nodded"What class do you have now?" Jazmine asked. Bre looked at her schedule"Ummm Choir." Jazmine smiled "I know where that is. Follow me."

Bre and Jazmine had lunch together and The girl also took math with Caesar. Jazmine told Huey about seeing the girl as she stood at his locker."Isn't that great now?" Jazmine asked him.

Huey shrugged "Just another faceless person as far as I'm concerned." Jazmine huffed "Everybody is faceless to you." Huey gave her a look then closed his locker heading down the hall.

Jazmine walked to the cafeteria to tell Cindy,Hiro and Riley about Bre's arrival. Mr Freeman found out about Riley faking his sickness and dropped him off at school. But when Jazmine got to the table Hiro had his tongue down another girls throat."What are you doing Hiro?"Jazmine asked trying to look around his big head for the girl."I'm twissn.(Kissing)"Hiro said with his tongue still in the girls mouth.

"Well stop because Bre's here."Jazmine said. Suddenly the girl pushed Hiro out of her mouth.

"Who dat?" She asked Hiro.

"His girlfriend."Jazmine said causing the girl to slap Hiro and wobble from the table "Aint neevan black and still a no good nigga.." The girl mumbled

"Jazzy what was that?"Hiro said holding his face.

"Bre's nice and you kissing on another girl will hurt her." She said shrugging and sitting down.

Riley threw a fry at her."**Booo** aye Jazzy mind yo own business. If he want to have all the fatbitches on his dick.. then let em, damn. Now they ain't gone be all on my nuts tryna suffocate me and shit." Caesar reached over and popped Riley upside the head.

Jazmine rolled her eyes

"And Like I said Jazzy I'm not a one woman man. Bre was good for a night but I'm a player I can't be loving these hoes."Hiro said biting his pizza.

"But Hiro you can't just-

"Hi Guys."Bre said walking over to the table. Cindy and Caesar said hello and introduced her to Riley who threw her a simple'Yo' all the while Jazmine giving Hiro her best Huey glare.

"Hey Hiro."Bre said he threw his head up at her.

"I tried texting you."She said sitting next to him."Oh you know..phones are really unreliable these days."Hiro shrugged just as his phone vibrated with a text.

Causing everyone to release an eyeroll while Hiro texted back totally ignoring the girl next to him. Even Riley must have felt a little bad because he didn't even make a joke. Cindy frowned at Hiro and Jazmine did the same. Bre sent them all an embarrassed smile as she looked at her book for choir.

After lunch Jazmine stood at the locker grabbing her book so she wouldn't have to return. She closed it to see Huey standing and staring at her."Huey. I thought you left."Jazmine said Huey shrugged"I said I'll pick you up from training might as well drop you off too."

"Aw so caring." Jazmine said nudging him. As they walked to her choir class and stood outside the door waiting for the class to let out. She watched him. What was he scowling about?His eyes were really nice why did he always have to cover them with those eyebrows and his eyelashes were long.

The door to the class opened and students filed out and went down the halls Huey got lost in that crowd and Jazmine went into class.

"Hi Jazmine."Labi said to her. Jazmine greeted her then began studying the new song they had to learn.

* * *

After school she went to Huey's car. Cindy and Riley had basketball. When Jazmine and Huey got in the car she quickly went to Tennessee dancing in her seat a bit. Huey drove on letting her replay it.

Then they pulled infront of the Mansion Jazmine's cloud returned but was determined to get through this. She went in the building and started wrapping her feet with the tape then doing it again and another time.

Before stuffing them in her shoes."DuBois."Dana spoke"Did you give your friend my note?"

Jazmine ignored her.

"_Bitch_ I know you here me talking to you."Dana said louder

"What?"Jazmine answered"I gave it to him and he wasn't interested."Jazmine lied but she knew he wouldn't be interested anyway.

Sure Dana was pretty with her megawatt grin and dark complexion she weighed like 120 Jazmine was sure she heard her say and she had long endless legs.

But Huey would never like her."Well I find that a little hard to believe DuBois you may just be trying to keep him all to yourself."Dana smiled

"He's my bestfriend."Jazmine said frustrated about this girl mentioning Huey.

"Awww" Dana cooed with her friends laughing along."Your bestfriend? Well let me be his friend_ with_ benefits."She laughed before turning around, her braids swinging behind her.

Peneloped had them do strut today and Jazmine did really good for someone with 2 small shoes on."DuBois I want a smile on your face. Well I don't want a smile on your face but you have to put one up there."Penelope said taking a drink from her flask.

"Surprisingly you have nice teeth."

Jazmine took that as a compliment. Huey is really big on dental care. He brushes after every meal and flosses. Riley actually has a similar dental regiman so Jazmine started going along with it. The three of them had all nice teeth in their correct order and color. Jazmine was proud of that.

"But don't get to happy. Your still an animal."Penelope said bringing Jazmine down again."Dana show these girls how a winner walks."

Dana bounced from her seat and nudged Jazmine out the way then started doing her wave and smile and if Jazmine didn't know better she would have thought she was a princess.

She finished to the sound of applause from her peers and coach."Damn take a picture DuBois I'll last longer."

"Well that was spendid. Now you girls start shopping for your dresses the pageant is less than a month away."After training Jazmine rushed to Huey's car were he read a book.

Jazmine got in. Her feet hurt so bad."Grandad wants you at Mr. Bitchez today."Huey said Jazmine yawned and leaned back.

"Are you staying to help?"Jazmine asked "Maybe." Huey shrugged

When they got to Mr. Bitchez everyone was in the dining area. Riley,Emy,Caesar,Ruckus,Positive brother Hakeem counselor for misguided youth,Chico, Leonard, Jingmei and the white babysitter girl named Katie who's now in her 20s and Butch Mingus. An employee meeting.

Jazmine followed suit and sat while Huey was about to exit."Up-up-up Huey you bring your uppity ass back here."Mr Freeman told him."But Grandad I already have a job." Huey tried.

"I don't give a damn this is a family establisment,and unfortunately for me you my family so that means you free labor." Huey crinkled his brow"What?"

Mr Freeman was about to remove the latch from his belt when Huey reluctanty sat down. Riley snickered the whole while.

"Now."Mr. Freeman started "I bought you all here to tell you your Jobs and by careful analysis and deliberation... I've decided that all ugly people will be in the back and the more attractive ones on the floor."

Everyone exchanged looks. "So that means you,you,you you and especially you are all in the kitchen"Mr. Freeman said crossing his arms. He had pointed at Katie,Butch,Leonard,Jingmei and Ruckus who didn't at all seem pleased with being called ugly.

"Wait just a damn minute na nigga I ain't no damn ugly like your black ass I suffer from Re-vitiligo it's the opposite of-

"What Micheal Jackson had"Robert said finishing his sentence"But yo ass is still ugly and I don't need you scarin off my customers."Mr. Freeman crossed his arms

"Yeah Grandad you tell em"Riley snickered

"That reminds me Riley and Chico are also in the back." Riley and Chico both shouted then.

"Senor you think I'm ugly?"Chico asked Mr. Freeman shook his head."Not really but I know you're Mexican and every restaurant needs a Mexican in the kitchen. You're head chef."Chico smiled then.

"What about me granddad?" Riley yelled"You think I'm ugly? Pssh nigga you must be Stinkmiener blind! If I'm ugly;you ugly, we look alike! And I knooow you aint tryna say Caesar and Huey look better than me cause that's just a goddamn lie-

"Riley you aren't in the back because you're ugly; you in the back because you'll embarrass the hell out of me and I need a busboy." Grandad said Riley looked pacified.

"Yeah Riley..get your ugly ass in the back."Huey smirked wih his arms folded. Riley growled at his big brother. Jazmine raised her hand"But Mr. Freeman that'll be only 5 servers and 4 of them go to school during the day."

Mr. Freeman smiled"That's a good point you made little baby..now shut_ the hell_ up."His face frowned again"When you kids s are in school I will cover the tables."

Jazmine squeaked

Huey raised his hand."Don't you think that's a little impossible granddad?You can't cover a restaurant full of people by yourself."

Mr Freeman smiled "oh I can because I have a plan. I'll only let two tables in at a time and make believe I have a packed house so Mr. Bitchez can seem popular and a line will form and people will think it's really high class and even make reservations so that way I won't over book myself."

Huey raised a brow "Won't you lose money?" Robert shook his head"Only until you guys get out of school then I'll magically have open tables." The room was silent.

Until the praises from Leonard and Riley started "Yo sahn that's some super scientifical nobel prize shit right there foreal." Leonard said.

"Yeah Grandad that's real clever."Riley nodded. Mr. Freeman beamed at his genius.

"Also there is a fair coming up and Mr. Bitchez needs all the free advertisement and public marketing it can get so we will set up a booth with free samples and a dunk the Ruckus machine."Mr. Freeman announced.

Everyone seemed satisfied with this news

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because I know you coons are aquatically challenged and can the fathom the gracefulness of that of a whiteman like Michael Phelps or some of the sort."Ruckus said crossing his arms. Then Mr. Freeman continued

"And since our little cutie pie here is going to be in a pageant and Mr. Bitchez is sponsoring her she will be there as little Ms. Bitchez or the Princess bitch."

"Mr. Freeman!"Jazmine demanded"There's no way I can do that everyone will make fun of me."

Mr. Freeman frowned"You'll be little Mz. Bitchez and you'll like it. Besides in your pageant you can't be little Mz Bitchez so you'll have to be it at the fair."

Jazmine sat and crossed her arms looking at Huey who only shugged.

"Fine."Jazmine agreed"But remove the little Mz. Part. I'm almost seventeen."

Mr. Freeman nodded.

"Wait grandad I got a question."Riley raised his hand."Why Huey get to take orders?You remember what happened at the itis?"

Mr. Freeman rubbed the bridge of his nose."Because Huey is well spoken, he speaks proper just like Jazmine and Emeryss and Positive brother Hakeem over there."

"But Grandad just because Huey talks good don't mean people want to _hear_ him talk."Riley countered.

Huey agreed"He's got a point Granddad; I probably shouldn't take orders. I probably shouldn't be working here all together. I should probably just-

"Now you both shut the hell up. Riley you will be the busboy like I tell you and Huey you keep your mouth closed unless you taking orders."Mr Freeman finished and walked away.

As everyone got up to leave."Oh cutie pie you hold on a minute."Mr. Freeman called to Jazmine.

"This is your crown."Mr. Freeman said presenting her with a tall crown covered in drumsticks.

"And your sash."He put the sash that said little Mz. Bitchez on it around Jazmine. But the little Mz part had a red ex over it.

"Mr. Freeman…"Jazmine was about to decline loudly but the frown from the man made Jazmine straighten up."I…love…it"She said through gritted teeth.

"I think you'll make a great little bitch honey!"Tom said as Jazmine wore the heavy crown on her head in the Freeman living room later that night.

Riley was probably going to combust from his laughter."It's Mz. Bitch daddy."Jazmine growled.

Mr. Freeman stood on the side with his hand on his chin nodding approvingly."Now what kind of dress is she wearing?" Tom scratched his head.

"Well we don't know yet..uh-

"I want a long pretty-

"Not in the budget." Mr. Freeman cut off "For the fair whats his face's mom will sew you a dress." He went upstairs then.

"Come on pumpkin let me get a couple more pics of you in your crown over by the fireplace."Tom said lifting his camera again.

* * *

**A/N Man I'd be pissed if Mr Freeman made me wear a fried chicken crown. _PISSED._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:It's okay you're here now. And Yeah Yvonne is a good person. Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Breeahhnaa: Aw you going to a new high school? That's the best because you can be whatever kind of person you want to be and like start over. I had to transfer from a Nation of Islam school in the hood to a suburban public school when I was a sophomore and you can just imagine how fucked up that was! EVERYTHING was different man. I made like no new friends during my first year. But yass.. play natural and you're going to feel...natural!_**

**_&& don't even get me started on them old shows! I'm talking bout that power puff girl-cow and chicken-Dexter's laboratory-Johnny Bravo life. You bout that shit? Man that new junk on tv is...creepy and just down right weird. I banned the show Adventure time from our home and I only watched it once. It gave me nightmares. I don't even...I just can't._**

**_Okay! Black folk camping? The closest thing I ever seen to that was when them CONCORDS came out and niggas was sleeping outside shoe stores. Smh and _****_I ain't bouta be sleeping on NO leaves under a damn tent just to get chopped up by Jason or mauled by a bear! What the hell fun about that? I'm staying my ass in my house. You wanna go camping? Build a fort in the living room and watch the discovery channel._**

**_Thanks for the r&r and Good luck on school tomorrow!_**

**_BananaMilkshake: Yes you been gone for four whole chapters! Know what? I hate to do this but... You're fired. -_- ..._****_Nahhh It's all good you here now And I'm glad you back! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Angryviolinist: Yeah Jazmine has an entire recipe book dedicated to Huey's lunch. Can I have a bff like that? lol And I love writing Riley n Jazmine because she's naïve childish and he's immature and childish it just makes for good writing...and a headache for Huey._**

**_ I'm much too gangster for the backseat lol they already know when I'm on my way to the car I'm either driving or in the passenger side. The trick is find out yall leaving before your brother and just be chilling by the car before he comes out. Haha_**

**_I love Leonard on the boondocks. He so funny because he's so ignorant. The guy who plays his voice his pretty funny too. I think black women invented 'Mmmmhm.' It can be the answer to almost anything. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Megageek21:Sorry about the lack of Huey in the last chapter but don't you worry I'm going to make it up to you big time. It'll be a lot of Huey soon. Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Supersweet96: I wanted to establish Yvonne as a good character and not just..'Tom's new girlfriend.' Glad you liked that. Yes they are oblivious to Jazmine._**

**_Pageants are just like that in real life too! If you hate them girls you'd hate the real thing too. And I'm saving the Huey Jazmine buildup for a really special Flashback chapter that's gone make you explode from all the Huey Jazz cuteness I promise._**

* * *

**_You don't know how I appreciate the feedback and how my heart just fills whenever you guys tell me how you feel! _**

**_Reviews make me feel not so lame for writing this long ass emotional rollercoaster all summer. Because when I commit to something I want to get it done. And TEOJD was something I wanted to finish and I did and I'm extremely proud of it and yall are going to be too._**

**_Just keep these reviews coming so we can get to the end. Because now I'm starting on the sequel and I've finished TEOJD._**

**_Five reviews for the next chapter. But then again.._**

**_fuck it I'm gone upload it anyway. Because I'm really ready for yall to get to the real shit. =)_**

**_Read and review. I own nothing_**

**_Take it easy,Boondockers._**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is chockfull of Jazmey fluff. And flashbacks so...You know also a special update for Breeahhnaa because she start at a new highschool tomarrow and I could not let anybody kick of their school year without a special update.**

**Knock em dead girl!**

* * *

Jazmine had to meet with Mrs. Caesar and pageant training today after school. And Huey said he wouldn't take her to neither."Why?" Jazmine asked at his locker."Because I don't want to."Huey said grabbing a book. "You shouldn't want to go either."

Jazmine rolled her eyes, he kept saying thing like that so she stopped trying to argue it anymore."Now I have to ride home with Caesar."Jazmine huffed.

"Don't seem so happy about it."Caesar said appearing behind her.

"I mean.."Jazmine studdered."I'm sorry."

Caesar laughed at her."It's cool Jazzy." Huey grabbed another book.

"You apologize too much." He mumbled. Jazmine huffed "And you don't apologize at all." Huey shot her a dangerous look.

"Don't start Jazmine." Jazmine narrowed her eyes and Huey did the same. Then Huey slammed the locker and walked away. Jazmine had not even got her books out.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Caesar asked Jazmine shrugged mumbling to herself as she put in the combination again.

"I don't even get why_ he's _so angry."Jazmine shot at Caesar not realizing how much venom her voice had until Caesar's eyes bulged a bit and he put up both his hands in surrender.

"I'm tired."Jazmine said using that as an apology for being mean to him.

"Ah Don't worry Jazzy. Huey's probably just having his time of the day."Caesar said offering her a smile.

Jazmine shook her head"No it's more than that. Everytime it's something I want to do he starts acting all moody."

Caesar looked ahead like he knew what she was talking about, nodding knowingly.

Jazmine just figured he wasn't listening. Jazmine retrieved her books and turned to Caesar.

"I'll tell Cindy you said hey?" Jazmine asked Caesar shook his head "There's no point she got a sore throat didn't come to school today."

Jazmine felt bad for her friend. The girl needed to start wearing actual pants and not just leggings.

Jazmine went into trig and sat by herself at the desk where she thought about Huey's attitude. She hated to say it but he was being a _hater_. Finally she had something she could do but her 'bestfriend' wasn't supportive and it hurt her feelings really.

Everytime Huey needed her she was there. As his secretary. As his number one cheering fan going around handing out his flyers. Reading his brochures,handing him tools.

Who changed the return address on Huey's letter to the Governer to Tom's old boss; the DA's address because she knew the man was close with the Governer? Which promptly got him fired and exhiled because even though the letter was anonymous they believed the Governer had to know something since it was from his address.

They knew the D. A didn't write the letter but they didn't know if he sent it or not. They didn't want to take any chances.

_Flashback:_

_"Huey come down for dinner. And little babyyour mother wants you to come home."Mr Freeman called up the stairs._

_"Coming!"Huey and Jazmine called down."Jazmine take this to the mailbox on your way home."Huey said giving her a manila envelope."This is to get Shabazz out of prison. It's marked for the Governer." Huey told her seriously."Losing this will ultimately cost a man his life."_

_Jazmine nodded nervously she hated being responsible for things__,__ especially lives__._

_Jazmine ran straight to her house because she couldn't make it to the mailbox with her mother and father watching her from the front porch. She felt nervous but this letter had to be mailed. Until then she had to hide it._

_"What you got there pumpkin?"Tom asks as Jazmine hugged the envelope to her chest._

_"Top secret."Jazmine replies pushing past him. Sarah only smiles writing it off as some kiddie game her and Huey were playing. If only she knew.._

_During dinner Tom went on and on about his boss."Daddy Is your boss friends with important people?" Jazmine asked innocently Tom nodded "Oh sure."_

_Jazmine was interested "Like who?" Tom was glad somebody finally cared."Like Mr. Wuncler-_

_"The mayor?" Jazmine cut in."Pssh Yeah and the governer. They play golf together."Tom said proudly._

_That's all Jazmine needed before she excused herself from the table and went to her dad's office and found something with the man's home address on it And in her winter gloves removed the letter from it's manila envelope and put it in a new one so her prints wouldn't be on it. Jazmine used her neatest handwriting to write the address._

_With all the E's in the right direction and the next day she put it in the mailbox on her way to church._

_She doesn't know if it'll ever get to the governer but she knows one thing for sure: She kept her word to Huey and although she couldn't go past the second streetlight she would have some part in saving the life of Shabazz. Maybe not much though._

Who spent their thirteenth birthday at the prison with Huey visiting Shabazz?

_Flashback_

_"Huey it's early. Who say's I have to wake up early on my birthday?"Jazmine said as they stood at the bus stop._

_"It's not just your birthday it's the 35th anniversary of the day Shabazz interned for the Black Panther Party." Huey said for the 6th time this morning since he threw rocks at Jazmine's window to wake her up and make her get ready."And besides visiting hours end at nine."_

_He got on the bus after Jazmine and paid his fare."Do you have that bag?"_

_Jazmine huffed "Yes Huey I have the bag."Jazmine said waving the big paper bag in his face"You don't have to keep asking me." Huey sat across from her and scowled Like he has a reason to. It's not his birthday_

_When they got to the prison They sat at a table across from Shabazz, he was in a lesser security prison now. He greeted Huey and the two guys talked while Jazmine slouched all the way at the end of the table watching an Italian mother cry and pray over her son sitting across from her._

_Her dad would freak if he found out she hung out at a prison with Huey. It was quite dangerous really due to all the men her father had locked away but sometimes she had crosswords to distract herself and the men mostly focused on their visiting familes instead of some random preteen mulatto._

_"Jazmine."Huey said getting her attention."I said give me that bag." Jazmine huffed and handed it to Huey with an eyeroll. He glared at her as he took it .Jazmine sat back in her seat and continued ignoring them both but then she turned to see what was in the bag. Huey wouldn't let her peek when he told her to hold it for him._

_"It's a leather jacket and beret."Huey said giving it to Shabazz._

_"Finally."Shabazz said putting it on."You're a pal Huey. A real pal." Shabazz said giving Huey dap. Jazmine scoffed indiligintly "To whom?" she whispered bitterly._

_When they left and sat at the bus stop Jazmine was still bitter."Jazmine that man missed 35 birthdays for a crime he didn't commit."_

_Jazmine rolled her eyes."And? It's not my fault!"_

_Huey's eyes narrowed Jazmine knew what she said was harsh but she was the reason he wasn't dead other than the storm. She could've had her sat in silence till the bus came."Birthdays are dumb as hell anyway."Huey said they sat down. Jazmine practically growled._

_After a few minutes of silence Jazmine felt something nudge her arm. She looked down to see Huey holding a box. His eyes met hers for a moment then he looked away scowling like normal._

_Jazmine took the box and opened it to see a silver necklace with a heart charm. And one half of the heart was a capital letter J. Jazmine beamed at it and she loved it."Is this real silver?" She asked looking at it while they walked the blocks from the stop to their homes. It looked real expensive._

_"Does it matter?" Huey asked as he clasped it behind her neck and she held up her hair._

_It didn't matter. Jazmine rolled the charm in her fingertips and smiled at the ground while Huey told her how ridiculous birthdays were._

_A few months later when she took it to get cleaned she found out it was real silver and it was customized and It cost like 100 dollars._

_When she asked Huey about it he simply said that Shabazz's wife on the outside gave Huey the money for him and told Huey to buy her something nice for her birthday. So Huey went to get her the necklace._

_It was the least he could do. When Jazmine wore it to the prison Shabazz remarked how much goodtaste his dear pal Huey had._

_"It's just a stupid necklace."Huey mumbled for the seemingly millionth time._

_"That's not what I'm talking about, brother."Shabazz says to him. Huey and the man exchange a look before Huey scowls at Jazmine who is still happily twiddling her necklace while she does a crossword puzzle._

Who was the one drawing his picket signs? Who rallied up a crowd big enough to fill the Woodcrest post pavilion when Huey wanted to protest something stupid? Sure Huey had the voice and facts but who had the social skills to get those people there? Who was the one baking cookies for one of his 40 black radical leftist group meetings? Those are a lot of cookies.

Who walked out of a class with Huey because he didn't like how the teacher downplayed slavery in his class in the 9th grade getting them both F's in class?

Who got suspended for a week because she went with Huey and Riley to burn the social studies books in elementary school?

Huey felt the books were ill informed about the white man's tyranny in America. Jazmine provided the lighter fluid and went along because Huey's her bestfriend. Riley did it because he hated books and liked burning things.

_Flashback_

_Jazmine stood in the cold night air outside the school while Riley and Huey had climbed in the window and were tossing the social studies books out._

_"Will you guys hurry? I have no business out the house this late."Jazmine said shivering._

_"Jazmine wait a minute."Huey told her from inside the window. Then after a few moments Riley and Huey emerged from the school with a rolling metal bookshelf with all the social studies books Hoover Elementary had._

_"This is all of them."Huey said tipping the shelf so the books fell in the pile."Yeah nigga! Libricide like a motherfucker!" Riley said tossing in more books into the small mountain that almost reached their knees._

_"Riley be quiet. Jazmine you start pouring the fluid." Huey said taking out a book of matches he had."Why do I have to?" Jazmine asked still shivering._

_"Because you have to take part in this too,you're already an accomplice so why not go down as a revolutionist?"Huey said. That did it. She wanted to be what Huey was._

_So she nodded her head and began pouring the fluid on the books. When she emptied all the contents of the tin container. Huey tossed in the entire book of lit matches and almost instantly a makeshift bonfire started._

_With Riley throwing in papers Jazmine didn't know he had."No homework nigga! No homework nigga!" He laughed__.__ Huey just stood with his arms folded watching the growing flames. Not even worrying about the little flame particles flying around so close to his big hair like Jazmine was._

_A few minutes later Jazmine heard sirens and people yelling. Jazmine didn't budge because Huey didn't or Riley ,they were all in what seemed to be a trance by the big fire they caused._

_The flames eating up every page of every book in an orange and red fury. The fire was way taller than them by now. Taller than the school._

_Jazmine wondered if this was what being a revolutionist felt like. She walked back over to stand closer to Huey and Riley ignoring how the sirens got louder._

_"Did I do good?" She asked Huey looked at his feet then up at the fire. "I've seen better."He says simply._

_Jazmine can't help but feel a little sad then happy when Huey raises an amused brow."But still not too bad." He adds._

_Not too bad._

_A week later Tom was pleaing their case to the Superintendient,Principal,and fire marshall. When Huey stood."Man we don't want no damn get out of jail free pass!"_

_"Oh yes the hell you do."Mr Freeman said pushing him down in his seat. Jazmine could've said something but she was on the gold star board and the week she'd be out of school would set her back a little but she'd take that over whatever other punishment she may have to take._

_After the adults came to an agreement they all left the building._

_"Man! I gotta weeks worth of homework to do, this some ole bullshit." Riley pouted then his grandfather slapped the back of his head."Shut your little pyromanic ass up."Mr Freeman told his grandson._

_"Don't worry kids by next Monday you'll be back in school."Tom said walking behind Huey and Jazmine._

_Huey scoffed. A book truck was outfront handing out books to cheering kids like it was ice cream. Newer books with way more historical inaccuracies in them probably._

_Their mission was a blank one._

_"Hey aren't those the kids who set the old books on fire?" Some kid whispered loud enough for Huey and Jazmine to hear."Yeah they're cool." Another kid said"I'm going to set some books on fire."_

_Well maybe it wasn't so blank._

_A series of book burning trends took off at Hoover elementary the following week. Which had the school respond with a fire saftey and prevention assembly topped with fire prevention activites and a visit from smokey the bear._

_Huey sat in the back room near Jazmine like they always did way from everyone else._

_"Isn't this what you wanted? Kids are burning books."Jazmine says to him as she watched him scowl at his lap._

_"They were burning math and science books and library books. Not those racist history books. They're doing it because they think it's cool." He shook his head dissppointed._

_Jazmine looked ahead at the firefighters giving kids little firemen hats. Then one came over by Huey and Jazmine._

_Huey moved out the way so the man won't sit one on his head."See? Why would I want this?" Huey asked walking out._

_Jazmine watched him for a moment before standing and following him out declining the offer of a free fire safety coloring book with complimentary crayons even though she really wanted it, from two firefighters at the table by the door. she followed Huey out the audititorium but couldn't find him, she walked for a while until she got to the empty Gymnasium then she went in and sat on the bleachers next to him and watched him read._

_Ironic really._

_She sat in silence until she heard a rustling noise beside her from Huey. He hadpulled out one of the coloring books with the crayons. "Here I know you wanted one."_

_Jazmine happily took it and began coloring. While humming 'burn baby burn' until Huey gave her a look._

_She only smiled and continued coloring._

Jazmine thought about all those times and played with her necklace as she released the choked sob she was holding."Ms Dubois do you need to be excused?" Mr. Norton her teacher asked Jazmine sniffed before closing her book and nodding. Mr. Norton gives her a pass to the counselor.

Jazmine uses said pass and goes to her locker to put her books back and walks home. Sleeping until time for her to meet with Caesar's mom.

* * *

**Read and Review I own nothing. **

**Five reviews for another chapter.**

**Dueces,Boondockers.**


	28. Chapter 28

Jazmine walked over to Caesar's house and let the woman measure her and prick her with needles fussing at her about eating more.

Caesar walks in later."What's up Jazzarella."He laughs "Why you wasn't in World History?" Jazmine shrugged "Y'know wanted to be here early."

Mrs. Caesar smacked her on her rump for telling a lie, reprimanding her in her thick Jamaican accent that she just got there and to stop lying. Caesar gave her a look after hearing his mom.

"You doing okay Jazmine?"

She nodded. Can he go away now? Jazmine was there for another hour before she left out the front door. The dress should be ready before the fair. Jazmine got to the bus stop and waited then she boarded and ignored the people on the bus.

In Ms. Penelope's house Jazmine was glad today was their last day."Okay class we're just going to review and get ready for the pageant."Penelope announced.

The girls went and did strut then they watched more of Penelope's videos. On the way out Jazmine's bag was filled with ranch dressing."Just a little going away present. Dubois goodluck in the pageant."Dana said exiting to her car.

Eveything was covered in ranch even Jazmine shoes she wore there so she had to wear her heels out. Jazmine walked out and seen Huey's car. Thank God she didn't have to walk far. She went to his car and actually smiled at him before getting in.

"Hi."

Huey looked her then her feet."Why are your shoes so small?"Huey asked

_Damnit. All she said was hi._

"Ms. Penelope says it's a rule."Jazmine said simply kicking them off then realizing her mistake.

"Jazmine look at your damn feet they're all bruised and sore."Huey said sounding frustrated."Shut up, it's just because I'm not used to wearing heels."Jazmine argued.

"Yeah heels that are too damn small."Huey growled"Stupid pageant shit." Jazmine gasped Huey said an actual curse word. Normally it was just damn or hell and ass maybe even piss but not_ fuck _or _shit_.

"Huey don't curse me."Jazmine said on the verge of tears."All my stuff is covered in stupid ranch and I feel sick and now you're yelling at me!" Huey raised a brow.

"Covered in ranch?How the hell all your stuff get covered in ranch?"Huey asked confused as he should be. Jazmine sniffed and shrugged.

"Jazmine.."Huey said in a warning tone."I really don't know, now just drive."Jazmine sniffed"Please?"

He stared at her for a while then started his car pulling them away from the hell house."Can we watch Spike lee?" Jazmine whispered lowly but she knew Huey heard her. She just wants her bestfriend to be good to her. To be nice to her.

"Sure whatever you want Jazmine."Huey mumbled back.

They drove until they got in their neighborhood. Jazmine trowing her bag in the Freeman garbage can sitting on the curve since it was trash day.

When they got in Jazmine kicked off her heels and went to Huey's room.

"Hi Mr. Freeman,"Jazmine said on her way up."Hello cutie pie can't wait to see you all dressed up as mz bitchez."Mr Freeman smiled Jazmine returned it but not meaning it.

When she got in Huey's room she didn't even wait for the boy to put on the movie before she climbed into his soft heavenly smelling bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Jazmine got up a few hours later and went downstairs where two Freemans were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"You should go because they want to see you Huey."Jazmine heard Mr Freeman say as she tiptoed down the stairs."Yeah now they do. This is stupid granddad."

Huey said back in that scary tone Jazmine hated it scared her because she knew he was angry then.

"And they could leave you money or something in their wills."Mr Freeman added Riley sounded interested"Aye Huey let's just go aint like they got too many years left anyway lets just-

"Both yall are disgusting!" Huey yelled and walked out the front room. Stopping when he seen Jazmine on the stairs. Then shaking his head at her for eavesdropping and instead of reprimanding her just walked past her up the stairs and went into his room.

The tv stayed on in the front where only Riley and Mr Freeman sat not talking. Jazmine stood on the stairs for ten more minutes before going up towards Huey's room.

She creaked the door open to see her bestfriend sitting in his computer chair looking out the window with his arms folded.

"Huey?"Jazmine squeaks He doesn't answer. She tries again still nothing. Then she walks over to him and sits on his bed looking at him.

Jazmine then reaches over to touch him but then draws her hand back suddenly. So much heat is radiating off of her bestfriend right now.

The normal person would have ran away from this boy.

Jazmine is not normal.

"Huey stop."Jazmine says her voice stronger than she expected it to be."You're too angry. You can have a aneurysm." Huey doesn't even flinch at her words. He's still just angry and hot.

When Huey is upset there are two different types of upset he can be.

There's a pissed off Huey the one that hits Riley for what he says or does.

Then there is this one. The angry Huey who's quiet and just hot the one that only makes an appearance when he actually fights someone other than Riley._ Everyone _knows to steer clear of that Huey who only shows up every blue moon.

He may turn into the hulk or something, nobody really knows because Huey then removes himself from everyone to be alone when he's that angry so that he won't hurt anyone.

His jaw clenches and his fist clenches and his eyes have a dark hue."Huey."Jazmine says reaching over for his shoulder. It's like she can feel his blood pressure rising through his skin.

As if all the blood in his body as been replaced with the hottest steam. Huey's not even breathing right now. He's just angry. Not lashing out-breaking things angry but stuck angry like he's afraid to move his body because he's afraid of what it will do.

"Please Huey relax."Jazmine rubs his shoulder then moves her hand down his veiny arms and to his clenched fist. Then she tries to make him loosen them but to no avail."Huey let go."Jazmine whines not even realizing she's crying until she feels the warm tears fall from her eyes.

Huey's not suppose to be like this right now."Huey stop it."Jazmine sniffles again trying to make his hands unclench. She feels Huey's gaze shift from the window to her."Stop being so _hot_ Huey."Jazmine manages to cry out."Stop it."

Huey unclenches his fists and opens them for Jazmine to lie hers down on. His palms are still bigger then her hers.

Jazmine holds both his hands and sits on his lap. Huey told her not to do that but today she does. She looks out Huey's window then lies her back on his chest and nuzzles her face in his neck. Huey has told her about that too but today she just does not want to listen to his rules.

Huey eventually cools down and Jazmine sits there in his lap looking at her hands holding his. Jazmine feels a feeling in her tummy and looks at Huey suddenly.

He's breathing again, She wants to ask him what he was angry about but she doesn't want him to get hot again. After sitting in the exact same spot and position for nearly an hour. Huey stands and so does Jazmine even though she doesn't want to.

Huey goes to his dresser and pulls out a box. A small shoebox;Jazmine goes to look even though he doesn't say she can. It's a wheel contraption with straps on it."What's that?"Jazmine asks.

Huey takes it out and opens it."It replacement of legs for that…Rabbit. Since his arms move and-

"Oh Huey I love it!"Jazmine says taking it and going towards the door. But not before giving her bestfriend a big hug. It's almost like his angry moment didn't happen.

Jazmine gets across the street and sees Emy reading and watching t. v. "Huey made wheel legs for Sammy Davis jr the bunny."Jazmine breathed out.

Emy got up and followed her where they quietly entered the room. Sammy Davis jr the bunny could have a heart attack at any moment if he's scared. Jazmine whistles at the little guy before taking him out the cage. Her and Emy sit on the floor and strap him in to the wheels.

Then they sit him on the floor the little bunny sniffed the floor and moved a bit behind him the wheels moves. Sammy Davis jr the bunny took his first steps! Then another and more as he sniffed his way around.

"Oh Emy get my phone I need to record."Emy did as told and Jazmine recorded Sammy Davis jr the bunny rolling around.

When Tom comes home he brings Tacos _and _Yvonne."Hello everyone."Tom greets Yvonne has bags with her.

That Jazmine stares at them."Um…"Jazmine says hoping someone would explain.

Tom rubs the back of his neck."Well Yvonne's apartment is being fumigated and she was going to stay here for a while until everything is squared away."

"Can that _kill_ her?" Jazmine asks still looking at the bags.

"Jazmine!"Tom says"Yes it could kill her there's gaseous pesticides and it's really poisonous in there."

Yvonne touches Tom's arm.

"Jazmine just asked a question. I asked the same thing you know I can't be away from my hair that long. I had to put them all in storage."Yvonne said trying to ease the tension. Giving them a little laugh.

"I'll help you with your bags Yvonne."Jazmine said sparing her a halfsmile but not meaning it. She took her luggage and threw it into her fathers room roughly with a big smile on her face.

Then she dusted her hands. "There you go." She then went onto her room she couldn't dramatically slam the door because she may frighten her little bunny.

So she just eased into her bed and slept. She slept until school the next morning.

* * *

**A/N Update because I got five reviews UMM so Huey made wheels for Sammy Davis Jr the bunny and Yvonne moves in..but what made Huey so mad?**

**Any guesses? Sorry I can't do review responses because my head hurts=(**

**Five reviews for the next chapter.**

_** I own nothing.**_

**Now off to go watch Eve's Bayou in my room snuggled under my blankets with a hot mug of tea. **

**Read&review**

**Bon voyage,Boondockers**


	29. Chapter 29

Today is the last day before springbreak. Jazmine wakes up late and walks to school. When she gets to Huey's locker she leans on it heavily.

"Wow Lil Mz Bitchez you better liven up you got a fair today."Caesar says from the side of Huey.

Jazmine gives him a lazy smile."I'm livened." Huey shakes his head at her made up words then stares at her for a moment before looking away.

Jazmine leaves and goes to class without her books. She sleeps through most of her classes. Cindy keeps rubbing her head."Jazzy you getting bags under your eyes."

Jazmine knows this already but still wonders why. She's been getting all her sleep and then some.

Jazmine hasn't read her Bluford high book this week because she's been sleeping but she tells Cindy she's been busy.

* * *

After school her mom picks her up with the shoes she's suppose to wear to the fair. "Jazmine honey?"Sarah says in the car. Jazmine wakes from her semi nap"Hm?"

Sarah smiles tightly"How would you feel about me dating again?" Jazmine laughs bitterly"Does it matter? You've been doing it anyway."

Her mom turns to say something but Jazmine smiles bigger-faker "It's fine mom." They're at Caesar's house where Dorothy is parked with a sign that looks like a 'just married sign' but instead is a _Here comes Mz bitchez _sign posted to the back of the car.

Jazmine hops out to avoid conversation with her mother. When she enters she is soon bombarded by Mr Freeman Mrs Caesar and Yvonne pushing her into her dress.

Putting her on globs of eye glitter and eyeshadow. And Her parents flashing pictures of her. Yvonne does her hair in the big ugly beehive Mr. Freeman requested.

Safe to say Jazmine looks like_ Jersey shore trash _rolled in glitter with the big ugly ruffle bridesmaid dress and glittery shoes.

"Well I'll be damn lil half and half almost look like something. For you to be 50% coon you clean up well lil girl."Ruckus said standing with the other adults.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful."Tom sobbed

The other's agreed"Now put on your sash lil baby and your crown."Mr Freeman urged. Jazmine inwardly groaned and put on the sash then the crown. Can't get any worse than this.

* * *

It does.

At the fair that's being held at the community park. Different stores and shops have booths set up

Theres also rides and attractions and if not for the circumstances she'd be happy to be there.

"This is our booth."Mr Freeman's ushers Jazmine to a booth that Riley obviously painted with Mr Bitchez painted in a smokey script coming from a gun being held by a scantily clad Dorothy Dandridge.

Jazmine sits on a throne covered in velvet and a feather boa. Jazmine feels people looking at her already and was that a camera flash?

Jazmine blushes beet red and then music starts from behind her from the music box Mr Freeman bought. Ruckus is set up on the other side of the booth. _Dunk the Ruckus._

Riley laughed micheiveously when Mr Freeman announced that. Jazmine realizes the song playing is one she actually likes.

_Bad Mama Jama_

Jazmine really dies when Yvonne drops it low infront of her dad. But she doesn't even have time to be mad at that because when Leonard and Emy bought the free samples to set up, Leonard whispers to her"Yo you 18 yet?"

Jazmine practically growls "No Leonard go away."

"Yooo Jazzy you look um.."Hiro walks up with a big giggling girl on his arm."Well You always pretty and Caez mom did good on the dress and-

"Goodbye Hiro ."Jazmine says trying to hide her face from the people passing and pointing. Hiro nods and goes away.

"And here we go…"Jazmine groans as Caesar Cindy and Riley walk up.

All their mouths are fixed to say something."Nice crown?"Caesar tries looking at the drumstick catastrophe thats on Jazmine's head.

Riley can barely hold his camera straight he's laughing so hard. Cindy slaps his hand away."You look pretty Jazzy."Cindy says but why is she whispering?

"Thanks."Jazmine mumbles. Her friends make their way deeper into the fair probably having fun.

"Jazmine! Come over here these people want an picture with us."Mr Freeman called.

Jazmine drags over to see Dana and her friends standing there with their cameras flashing."Damn DuBois I knew you was a little bitch but I aint know it was like that."

Jazmine blushed. "And the crown… oh how rich."Dana laughed clicking her camera again.

* * *

A few hours later the sun was beginning to dim and the lights around the fair looked brighter. Jazmine then waited until Mr. Freeman was busy talking to potiential costumers she took off her shoes and made a run for it.

She got to the other end of the parking lot when the headlights of a car flashed at her. Jazmine ran to it and got in.

"About time."Huey said as Jazmine took off the crown and tossed it in the backseat. "Shut up, today was awful." Jazmine leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to sneak off and ride rides and play games."Huey said mocking her voice almost making Jazmine laugh but not.

"I just want to go."Jazmine says looking at him."I want to go to your house and shower and eat a sandwich then watch Spike lee."Jazmine said in one breath."And I want to go get Sammy Davis jr the bunny."She added sitting back.

That would be the ingredients to the perfect ending to a bad night. Huey looked at her then started up the car. "Okay then Little miss-

"Freeman!"Jazmine raises a warning finger.

Jazmine gets out the car when they get to Timid deer she carries the heels in her hand and forgets how much the balls of her feet hurt from wearing heels so often.

"Ow!"Jazmine yelps when her feet touch the pavement.

"What?"Huey asks"Did you step on something?" He sounds bored.

Jazmine shakes her head at the boy who is now on her side of the car."I've told you about walking barefoot." Huey mumbles looking at Jazmine's feet.

"Pick me up."Jazmine says already pulling his arm. He lets her climb his back and begins walking to her house. Jazmine gets down to put her key in the door and opens the door to the dark house. Almost tripping over some of Yvonne's luggage.

"Got guests?" Huey inquires.  
"Don't ask." Jazmine says pulling him in the house and closing the door. Then she clicks on the light illuminating the entire room.

The house is so bright Huey squints a little. Jazmine sees that before she goes up stairs and makes kissing noises so she wont scare her bunny.

She brings him downstairs where Huey sits on the couch and sits his cage down."Just let me go shower and change and then we can go."Jazmine claps and bends down to the cage on Huey's lap.

"Be a good boy for Huey Sammy Davis jr the bunny and I'll-

"Just hurry up and go Peg Bundy."Huey says

"Who's Peg Bundy?"Jazmine asks. Huey raises a brow."Just go."

Jazmine comes back down stairs feeling a little better before she sees Yvonne's luggage again.

"Let's go."She says heading towards the door. Huey and Jazmine leave and go to his house then his room.

Much to Huey's dismay Jazmine takes her cuddleboo out of his cage and lies him on her tummy while she's in his bed. Huey goes to put in Jazmine's movie. Jazmine has to use the bathroom and hands Sammy Davis jr the bunny to Huey.

Huey Freeman doesn't hold bunnies so he just sits the furry thing on his lap. Jazmine climbs from his bed."Don't Defecate."Huey says

"Huey! What happened to bathroom business stays in the bathroom?" Jazmine asked. Huey wrinkled his brow."Not you. The rabbit." he rolls his eyes.

Jazmine blushes then leaves. When she comes back and sees that Huey put the bunny back in its cage.

"Did he poop?" Jazmine asks Huey looks at the screen then her."No."

"Huey I want a sandwich."Jazmine says. Huey exhales before following her to the kitchen where he washes his hands for 5 minutes.

"Huey...He's not an outside bunny he can't even move without his wheels." Jazmine groans.

"I don't care it's an animal."Huey dries his hands then goes to the fridge taking out ingredients.

Jazmine eats the first sandwich he makes her before she's even finished making his. So Huey has to make her another one, because Jazmine can't just watch him eat a sandwich with one of her own. Jazmine sits on the counter as Huey makes her another. Huey turns looking at her lap."We eat there."He says.

She wears a pair of shorts and tanktop pajama set. Her hair is in a high messy bun.

"Your family eats squirrel here...I doubt my sitting her will make it less or more weird."Jazmine says looking at Huey's sandwich she made, thinking of eating that too.

Huey makes a noise at what Jazmine says which almost sounds a lot like a smirk. She wishes he was facing her. Her view of him is okay from here too though. Huey wears a pair of Khaki pants and a black shirt. The pants are nice. Jazmine blushes at that.

"Here."Huey gives her the plate and she bites into her sandwich while Huey takes his to the table and eats. When Jazmine's done she swings her feet and waits for Huey. It turning nighttime. Huey get up to put his dish in the sink and washes both their dishes.

Jazmine dries, then she follows him as he puts a load of clothes in the washer. The Freeman laundry room is an orderly room because neither the other two Freeman's come in there. Huey has everything in it's place in that laundry room.

"My maternal grandparents want to see us. Me and Riley."Huey says suddenly after the only noise in the laundry room is the washer moving and Jazmine sitting on it.

Huey's face is unreadable. Jazmine figures that's why he was so hot with his grandfather and Riley.

"That's good right?"Jazmine asks nervously she doesn't want to slip up. Huey gives her a quick look and shrugs."I don't know."He puts clothes in the dryer.

Jazmine clears her throat"Um where are they?" Jazmine asks. "Chicago."Huey says"They want us to visit and stay with them for a few days during springbreak."

Jazmine doesn't understand why that's bad but she doesn't say this to Huey."Are you going to go?"

Huey turns on the dryer then looks at her."Maybe. I don't know them."He walks out the laundry room then.

Jazmine follows twirling her necklace charm in her fingers."Well you can _get_ to know them."Huey stops his descent up the stairs and looks at her.

"No.. maybe?"Jazmine says hoping she didn't say the wrong thing. She closes her eyes and waits for what she doesn't know.

All she hears is Huey's steps going up the stairs his nike slipper shoes making a slap and slide sound. Riley has a pair like that too.

Jazmine wonders if they wear the same size. Jazmine waited until he went into the room before following him up.

He sat in his computer chair with Jazmine wondering if he was hot again. His scowl was the same as it always was. She stood by the door to watch his next move. Sammy Davis jr the bunny made a light grinding sound with his teeth from inside his cage.

Huey shifted his eyes to the bunny on his floor then up to Jazmine. That's how she knew he was not hot.

He was just normal mad at everything Huey."That means they're happy."Jazmine informed him going into the room and kneeling infront of Sammy Davis jr the bunny and grinding her teeth to tell him she was happy too.

"So are you going?"Huey suddenly said making Jazmine turn around to him.

"Huh?"

Huey exhaled "I said are you coming to Chicago with me- with us?" Jazmine smiled so big that the skin on her chin would probably rip at any given moment.

"Yes I will. It'll be so much fun."Jazmine clapped "When are we leaving?"

That's when Huey made a scoffing noise."Tomorrow." Jazmine jerked her head around at that boy.

"What? Tomorr-Huey Freeman! Why wouldn't you warn me?! I need to go pack and get ready."Jazmine said leaving his room and heading down the stairs.

"Jazmine you're leaving your rabbit!"Huey says but Jazmine ignores him because he should have told her before the fact now she has to find stuff to wear and pull out her luggage and try to get something done to her hair but since Yvonne's been '_visiting'_ she could do it. Make herself useful.

* * *

**A/N woo trip to Chicago! ****_Big_**** developments in next chapter. Also guys I'm going to start doing PM responses to reviews because a few reviewrs don't like when I post them on the chapters..so you know I aim to please.**

**5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Read&review**

_**I don't own shit**_

**Sayonara,Boondockers.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter! Yo this chapter actually made me cry when I first wrote it. Emotions. Emotions lawd the emotions!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jazmine Huey and Riley leave the next morning at seven twenty am so that they can catch their ten o clock flight.

Yvonne deep conditions her hair so it's bouncy and curly and flows down her back the way she likes it. Jazmine doesn't want everyone to know she appreciates Yvonne's work. So when she says thanks she walks over to a mirror to put it in a ponytail.

Yvonne looks a little hurt and Jazmine feels a little good. _A lot of good._

Yvonne also rebraids Riley's hair. Which so long now touching the back of his neck.

When they leave her dad gives her money and an emergency debit card linked to his account. Riley carries Emy around bridal style. It's weird, they're weird but it's really cute.

Jazmine thinks Riley will miss Emy because he gets really grouchy when they pack the car and Emy is really quiet.

Jazmine wonders if they're boyfriend and girlfriend. How often does that boy let girls wear his lethal interjection chain when he goes out-of-town?

* * *

"I'm so excited." Jazmine says as they sit at the terminal Huey had to go to extra security. "We know you said that almost 50 times."Riley says sticking his earphones in his ears.

Jazmine ignores him and keeps taking pictures and running to the window to see the planes take off.

When they get on the plane Jazmine sits between Huey and Riley. Riley by the window and Huey on the end.

When the pilot starts talking Jazmine's stomach does a flop."Huey are about to fly?" Jazmine says squeezing his arm.

"Yes Jazmine that's how airplanes tend to work; now can you be so kind as the let the blood flow through my arm properly?" Huey asked

"And mine, damn Jazzy you gotta grip on you."Riley trying to shrug the girl off.

Jazmine began to get more nervous as the plane doors began locking and the seatbelts light flashed. It became more real."Huey I'm afraid."Jazmine stutters putting her face in his neck.

God how he smelled so good. _Huey Freeman how do you smell so good? _Jazmine inhales that boys scent and ignores the noise around her.

Huey's shoulder then begins to vibrate softly. Jazmine sits up and looks at him."I said do you want to hear some music?"

Jazmine nods and blushes when he puts the earbuds in her ears. She likes when he just kind of touches her.

Like holding her wrist or moving her to one side of the sidewalk when she keeps crossing in front of him. Or when he reaches over to put on her seatbelt from the driver's side when Jazmine forgets sometimes or when he stands her up correctly after she trips or slips.

And even when he takes her shoulders from behind and leads her away when she cries. And even when he holds her arm to take the remote from her grip.

Jazmine was so caught up in thinking how and when Huey touches her she barely notices the plane moving.

Huey presses play on a song that Jazmine can't read what it is. But a slow Jazz song plays as the plane begins moving faster.

"It sounds like Bleek."Jazmine says into his neck referencing Mo Better Blues. Huey shakes his head a bit looking at his book probably telling her that's not who it is.

She feels his hair tickle the bridge of her nose when he does that because her face is still in his neck but Jazmine doesn't care.

They're probably too close for best friends to be right now. But Jazmine chooses to ignore Riley even though he's sleeping besides Jazmine rather not fight with the cornrowed boy so high in the air.

He could toss her out the window or vice versa. Even worse; Huey could toss them _both _out.

Jazmine turns to him more as the saxophone and piano try to one up another on the song as well as a few other instruments but Jazmine only knows those two.

"Who sing this?"She asks turning more on her shoulder towards the reading boy.

Huey shakes his head telling her nobody then Jazmine remembers that nobody is singing."Well who_ plays _this?"

Huey looks up and Jazmine takes a earbud out because he is about to answer her question."Coltrane."

Jazmine makes a face."Cold train?"

Huey goes back to reading"You know that's not what I said." Jazmine smiles putting the earbuds back in.

Then she rubs and pulls at the fine hair on his arm."_Coltrane_."Jazmine repeats running her fingertips along his arm.

Jazmine looks at his book and can tell Huey's not reading it anymore just holding it open. She looks up to see Huey's eyes closed and his Adam's apple moving when he swallows.

"Huey?" Jazmine knows with the earbuds in she can't hear him say anything but he probably won't anyway she does know that he'll open his eyes and he does.

Huey opens his eyes and before staring ahead for a second then blinking down at Jazmine with his deep wine colored eyes Jazmine smiles at him then he moves his eyes closer to her- his eyes are really close while Jazmine stares at him waiting for his next move which is moving his face closer to her own.

Huey's eyes are so close now and everything moves slowly then goes black because Jazmine's eyes close just as Huey's face touches her own. His lips touch her and when she gasps at the gesture Huey takes the time to slip his tongue in and Jazmine holds her mouth open and lets him explore it before using her tongue and exploring his.

Best friends probably shouldn't kiss; but Huey and Jazmine do.

Best friends probably shouldn't hold each other as they kiss but Huey and Jazmine so this too.

Best friends probably shouldn't have one another's tongue in their mouths but they do this too.

And if best friends do happen to do those things they should not enjoy it. But apparently these two do. Because they keep going at it. Hungrily and anxious.

They don't stop for air because every so often they break their lips apart so that Jazmine can lick Huey's tongue. His tongue is so velvety and soft and even though that mouth of Huey's can say some cruel and vicious things Jazmine is so glad that it's his and it seems to be the perfect mouth on all of earth to her right now.

And as nasty and slippery as licking each others tongue may sound they still manage to keep it neat. But Jazmine feels like they should be making noises. She knows she feel a few moans leave her throat while they kiss and Huey briefly brings his thumb up and finger up to hold her chin steady when she moves her head but Jazmine can't hear anything because Coltrane plays in her ear.

It probably plays 12 times maybe one hundred times.. time goes by slow while she kisses her best friend and it feels so good.

Jazmine doesn't know how to stop the kiss. She doesn't know anything. And she doesn't want to.

She just knows that this is nice and if she weren't in a plane she'd still swear she was flying but best friends shouldn't be doing this.

Huey realizes this and pulls away. Jazmine opens her eyes then and the light and sun bother her so she closes them and pulls at Huey's neck because she's not ready to come down. "Huey..let's keep.." She can't say a full sentence of words as she pulls his mouth back to hers and he falls back into the kiss only for a moment though and he pulls away again. Her lips quiver at the lost of contact.

But Jazmine still wants to be wrong. Being wrong with Huey.

The earphones come out her ears. Now the world is becoming more obvious. She can hear other people and stewardesses. At first it all disappeared and the sound of Coltrane and the taste of Huey's tongue managed to successfully let her drift off and forget her surroundings and it felt so good she's not ready for it to be over.

Huey must not feel the same way. Huey tugs at her hand around his neck."Riley. Riley wake up we're about to land."Huey says.

There's that L thing Cindy was talking about. Jazmine sits straighter and Riley wakes up stretching in that obnoxious way that sends his long arms all over her and htting her head.

Huey closes his book and wraps up his earphones and ipod. Jazmine wonders if he knows that they kissed.

He doesn't look like it. Maybe she dreamed it. She does feel like she just woke from a nap or maybe it's a normal feeling you get when a plane lands.

Huey doesn't grab her wrist to help guide her through the crowds in the baggage claim. But he doesn't wait for her either. She has to keep up with him and Riley. There are a lot of people more than her high school and the mall back home.

"Huey!"Jazmine says stomping and no longer walking. Huey turns to her and manages not to get knocked over by the crowds of people moving around quickly unlike Jazmine. It's not like the airports in movies where the people behind the desk wear funny Hawaiian shirts and are happy. No these people are all grouchy and mean and everyone here is coming or going quickly.

"Jazmine come on; the crowds are only going to keep coming."Huey says flatly putting his hand lightly on her back. Lightly. Ever so lightly she only feels it when she walks slow so Huey can press his palm a little more firmly on her.

Touching is not wrong.

Jazmine walks and Huey leads her back to Riley at the baggage claim. Where Riley already has all of his bags, yes all three of them.

_One for shoes. One for hats and another for the actual clothes_. He also has Jazmine's rolling suitcase and pink backpack at his feet.

Jazmine wears her big purse and they wait for Huey's backpack and duffel. Jazmine shyly looks over at him as his eyes scan the rolling baggage thingy.

Does Huey remember their kiss?

When he gets his things, the three of them go outside to the pick up and drop off area where they catch a cab van to the location Huey tells the driver from the passenger side of the car. It's now 12 o'clock and Jazmine watches the back of that boy's head. Does he even know what happened?

They ride and when they get to the location Huey pays the man and they all began unloading the car."This where they live?"Riley asks "It aint shit from where-

"I know Riley everybody can't go to Woodcrest."Huey says giving Jazmine her backpack."Go ring the doorbell." Riley bugs his eyes and points at his chest"Nigga no. You ring the doorbell."

Huey frowns "I can't. Im busy."Huey says even though there's only one bag left."Me too nigga."Riley says grabbing for the bag at the same time as Huey both boys hold the bag straps and begins a stare off with the other.

"I can ring it."Jazmine suggests. Huey and Riley look at her. Jazmine's stuck under their twin gazes and shifts from foot to foot then they look at each other and back at her, their faces are impatient.

"Well? These bags are heavy."

"Chu waiting for nigga?" Both Freemans exclaim at the same time. You can probably tell who said what.

Jazmine grabs her bags and goes to the door. Before turning to look at Riley and Huey on the curb with their bags at their feet and both holding one bag. Huey and Riley both realize how that looks and Riley's reaction is a typical Riley reaction.

"Ooo Nigga you gay." Dropping the side he held and leaving his brother to hold it.

Jazmine rings the doorbell and waits. Huey and Riley eventually come into the gate and stand away from the porch. A woman opens and she looks so much like Huey's mother in the pictures just older obviously but not too old like when you see her you won't say old woman first you'd say _beautiful _old woman.

She has a pretty dark-skinned complexion and her black and gray hair tied in a bun on the back of her head. Her glasses connect to her by a chain.

She takes them off her nose to look at Jazmine, the two are the same height."Yes?"She asks obviously wondering what the hell this girl is doing on her porch with her luggage. Jazmine smiles brightly"Hi. I'm Jazmine and I'm with Huey and Riley and-

Before Jazmine can finish her sentence the woman's face jerks past her and Jazmine thinks she may have just shocked the poor woman to death.

That could be a normal reaction when dealing with Huey and Riley but usually people actually interact with them_ first_.

The woman calls into the house"Ernest! They're here! The boys are here now Ernest come on!" The woman makes a noise when she goes over to take Huey and Riley into her arms.

An older man walks out after, he is tall about Huey's height and has big squared shoulders and a salt and pepper beard. He's really old but still looks like he can stand up straight like he's been trained to do so for many years, he comes to the door to see Jazmine taking pictures of the woman with Huey and Riley heads on both her shoulders her arm wrapped each of their necks.

They tower over her about 5 feet but she's still hugging them. Jazmine notices the woman has the same eyes as Huey and Riley and their mother. This woman is their grandmother. It's weird for Jazmine to think of it like that. And this tall older but militant man is their grandfather..that's definitely weird.

Jazmine snaps more pictures of the man known as Ernest comes down and looks on proudly."Come on Mellie let the boys breathe."He urges the woman.

Huey and Riley just stand neither have on a face that Jazmine can read. Jazmine snaps more pictures anyway.

After another ten minutes of that they finally get into the house. Nobody gets a word in edgewise between the fussing couple. The house is cozy the furniture is covered in plastic and it's really stuffy Jazmine thinks maybe they can use some feng shui in here but it's still really cute like a little cottage.

"Boys let me show you two where you'll sleep."Ms Mellie told them leading them to the first room in their 3 bedroom house with one bathroom and a kitchen the only stairs are on the outside.

The room for Huey and Riley is a typical boys room-for 5-year-old boys with bunk beds and model planes hanging from the ceilings with baseball and footballs on the wallpaper.

Huey and Riley exchanged a look then looked back at the room. Riley exclaimed"I call top bunk!"Riley said running into the room and tossing his stuff.

"Where does she sleep?"Huey cleared his throat and asked. The two turned to Jazmine.

"Well sweetheart your rooms special. It was my brother Wallace's up until a few days ago."Ernest said leading Huey Jazmine and Mellie to the middle room next to the bathroom.

Jazmine smiled at him as he talked"Did he move out?" Mellie and Ernest looked at another "Well lets just say that he moved on up to the upper room."Mellie said opening the door to a plain room with only a bed; a dresser and cross on the wall and a painting of White Jesus with a thorn crown on his head right above the headboard.

The twin sized bed was pushed against the wall properly made.

"Oh I didn't know you guys had an upstairs."Jazmine said walking into the room. Huey exhaled"Jazmine he's dead."Jazmine froze and slowly turned around to face them her face saying sorry.

Ernest put his hand in his pocket."Yeah Ole Wally's gone on now. This room was the last room he went to sleep alive in."Jazmine was definitely froze then.

A man died in the room she was supposed to sleep in? In the bed? She looked at Huey who only shrugged.

Did he remember their kiss?

"Well we gone let yall get settled in and Mellie here done cooked up a lot of food for yall so I hope yall bought your appetites'" Ernest laughed slapping Huey on the back then going back to Riley.

Ms Mellie grabbed both sides of Huey's face and smiled before following her husband.

When they were out of earshot Jazmine squeaked"Huey I don't want the dead man's room." She walked over to the boy that she kissed and wonders if he remembers. Huey doesn't make eye contact he just stares at white Jesus on the wall behind Jazmine. She touches her necklace."Huey why did we kiss?" She says hoping and wishing her mouth didn't say it.

"You were scared so I wanted to distract you Jazmine."Huey says simply but not looking at her.

Why does that truth bother her so much? It kind of sends a warm feeling through her chest."Huey you're such a good bestfriend."Jazmine smiles and laughed at that boy.

Nobody understands their friendship but they do unconventional things to help one another. Other people just don't understand. Nope not at all. She knew why he kissed her and she understood completely.

Jazmine pulls his hand and they go back into the bunk bed room. Riley's on his cellphone."Hi Emy!"Jazmine says climbing up the latter on the side of the bed. Riley shoots her a look."Tell them we made it safe and sound."Jazmine adds.

"Aye tell Du-bitch and Granddad we've arrived and we good."Riley says then looks to the wall as Emy talks."Oh forreal?Damn iight."Riley hangs up.

Jazmine looks to him for some type of answer. Riley notices"Oh yo daddy and Queen Latifah gone out on a date so Emy at that counselor lady house and I talked to granddad but you know that nigga don't give no shits."

Jazmine climbs down. Daddy and Yvonne went on a date, are they really a thing now? Is it getting serious? He didn't even wait for Jazmine to assure she was fine before going on a date.

Jazmine sits in Huey's bunk while he reads. She doesn't even touch him; she just sits and twirls her necklace charm.

"What's up?"Huey asks looking over his book at her. Jazmine looks up at him and smiles. Why stress him out with her daddy and Yvonne drama?

"Just don't want to sleep with a ghost and white Jesus ..can I lie in here with you?"Jazmine says already climbing towards her best friend.

Huey puts down his book."No Jazmine this isn't Woodcrest and you can't go around sleeping in people's bed." Jazmine sits up straight"You never had a problem with me in your bed before."Jazmine says causing Riley to snicker.

"Yall sleep in the same bed?"

Huey looks up at his silly brother trying to scowl through the mattress above him."No, sometimes when Jazmine comes over she gets in my bed. I'm never in it with her." Jazmine wants to beg to differ but doesn't.

She knows Huey lied down in the bed with her once. And Huey knows it too.

Riley snickers anyway"Just when I thought you was getting _not gay_ you do some real gay ass shit." Huey closes his eyes and tries to block them out.

"Fine."Jazmine mumbles climbing over him and getting out the bed heading back to white Jesus. All she wanted to do was sleep in the bed that's it and _maybe_ kiss again.

Jazmine sits down on the bed hesitantly. One cheek at a time. It's so cold and hard in here and it's quiet and unfortunately Jazmine has to think when it's quiet.

She starts thinking about her parents and the pageant. The anger that she's feeling for her parents and the butterflies from the pageant all coming up at once.

She begins to pace the floor_. Did the uncle die in pain? How long had he been dead before they discovered him? What if Yvonne and Tom get married. What if Sarah gets married to whatever mystery guy she's seeing? What if Jazmine can't get into college? What if everyone moves away? What if she loses the pageant?What if-_

"Okay dinner's here in the kitchen."Mellie said sticking her head in the room temporarily distracting Jazmine.

Jazmine is met in the hallway by Huey and Riley following Mellie who keeps looking back and smiling at them. They get in the small kitchen where the table is right by the stove and you can't open the refrigerator door if someone sits in front of it at the table it's that small.

Jazmine sits by Huey who watched the woman pile his and Riley's plates with a small mountain of soulfood. Riley starts eating and so does Jazmine and for once Huey is hesitant to be rude."I don't uh..eat this."

Mellie and Ernest look at one another then at the table of food."Oh you don't like this."Ernest coughs as Mellie looks at the table probably trying to figure out where she went wrong.

Jazmine figures the woman was preparing for hours.

"I'm a vege-

"Allergic."Jazmine cuts in sliding his plate of food infront of herself."Huey is allergic to soul food." Is it even possible to be allergic to soul food?

Jazmine ignores the stare Huey gives her and looks at Mellie and Ernest.

"Oh baby I had no idea, I wish I knew I would've tried to prepare something for you."Mellie says."Well there's a grocery store right down the street we can-

"No that's fine don't go through the trouble. I'm actually not hungry."Huey says he hates lying but he probably isn't hungry. Huey can go days without eating that's why Jazmine always makes him sandwiches.

"No now you have to eat."Mellie says "Ernest go pull around your truck and-

"Man Huey aint hungry, he never hungry."Riley says eating off his brother's abandoned plate. Huey begins to stand. Jazmine sees a bag of potatoes on the floor. Huey leaves the room to probably go read. Ernest and Mellie looked panicked a bit.

"Um do you guys have any broccoli?" Jazmine asks.

In about an hour Jazmine has a bowl of soup for Huey. It's broccoli and potato. She brings it to him in the room where he reads on the bottom bunk lying down with his legs planted on the floor.

She sits it on the dresser and climbs in the bunk next to him. Under a snoring Riley."I made you soup. Your Grandma helped." Jazmine says sitting down shyly.

"You lied."Huey says looking at her. Jazmine rolls her eyes not surprised that he didn't say thanks."She worked so hard on dinner."

"So what? Jazmine it still would've been a waste if I told her I didn't eat that crap."Huey says"You didn't have to lie."

Jazmine huffs "I don't even understand why you're mad. She knows you can't eat it."

"Jazmine she thinks I _can't _eat it. I can. But I won't." Huey tells her sounding frustrated. Jazmine closes her eyes.

"Well eat the soup then."Jazmine says "Ms Mellie really wanted make sure that she did it right."

Huey puts his book back up to his face. "You eat the soup."He's being stubborn now."I didn't_ lie_ when I said that I wasn't hungry."

Jazmine sucks her teeth."Why are you being so _Huey_ about everything right now?"

"Because it's who I am."Huey says turning a page."Riley's Riley and You're Jazmine; a liar." Jazmine squawks with indigence. "I only lied so you wouldn't hurt that woman's feelings."

"Why do you care Jazmine?" Huey is now looking at her with his brow raised.

"Why don't you?" Jazmine asks staring at his deep brown-wine colored eyes. How are they so brown? Huey looks away back to his book."I don't know her."He says like a child telling someone that they are not the boss of them.

"Well try to get to know her." Jazmine throws up her hands. Huey lies the book down."Well yeah now after she thinks I have a food allergy."

"After not talking to you guys for years you think that's the only thing they care about?"Jazmine tries not to raise her voice.

"Stop trying to pretend like my small white lie is stopping you guys from having a relationship." Jazmine moves her hand from her necklace for she may snatch it and break it when she's so mad. "You're just trying to find any reason at this point."

Huey looks at her then back at his book."Go back with white Jesus."He says simply. Jazmine huffs and leaves,she doesn't want to go back in there because she needs distractions. She can't be alone. She walks into the living room where Ernest is taking books out of a box and sitting them on the coffee table.

"Hi." Jazmine says walking up to the table.

"Hello uhh Janice?"

Jazmine shrugs she told him it was Jazmine like 8 times already but Janice is a nice name.

"What you got here?" She asks looking at the dusty books."Just some old photos. Sit down."He points her to the couch area. Jazmine grabs some of the books and goes to sit on a hard plastic couch.

Why do they even have them covered? They're likely as old as they are. Jazmine doesn't say this however.

"See this?"Ernest says holding up an old black and white photo"This is when I first met Mellie. Our first date,we went to the movies."Jazmine looks at it and Mellie was pretty and Ernest was handsome in his Army suit and jacket.

Mellie comes in from cleaning and joins them."You think Huey and Riley want to see some photos?"

Ernest looks away"Ah let the boys rest. Don't need you fussing over them."

"Oh this is when we had Huey and Riley's mother. She weighed 7 pounds and 5 ounces mhm."Mellie gives Jazmine a picture of her and Ernest proudly in a hospital room with Mellie holding a small bundle in her arms.

"And this is when she went to the park back round the corner. It was a lot nicer then."Mellie holds up another picture of a baby with big smiling eyes and chubby cheeks wearing a bonnet and a diaper.

"Aww ."Jazmine coos."And these are some of her modeling pictures."Mellie handed her two pictures of an older woman about 18 or 19 years or so.

Huey and Riley's mother was on the picture with her back turned and her face to the side. With a sheet covering her naked body except her back. Her hair was in a long plait. Then another with her just looking out at what Jazmine assumed was a beach.

Jazmine seen she sat on rocks and her face was straight not smiling. Jazmine could almost here the seagulls and the water crashing on the shore against the rocks.

This woman was downright without a doubt the most gorgeous woman Jazmine had ever seen. And even the pictures where she was candid and smiling were beautiful to Jazmine. One picture of her sitting on the porch outside with a guy next to her looking ahead. Jazmine looks more at the man and sees that he is indeed Huey and Riley's dad!

Jazmine smiles at the picture and looks for more of those two."Do you guys have anymore pictures of them together?" Jazmine asks.

Ernest and Mellie exchange a look then both look at Jazmine. "Well no."Ernest says"You see after Huey and Riley's parents ran away together to get married we hadn't seen her for sometime before-

"Jazmine!"Huey calls from the room. Jazmine's instinct reaction is to stand and go see what her bestfriend wants. Huey never yells her name or anybody else's for that matter. He normally just comes to them and says what he has to say.

Jazmine doesn't know if the boy is mad or what but her duty as his best friend beckons. She looks at the married couple and they tell her to go ahead and see what Huey wants.

"What? "She asks still not over their little spat earlier. Huey is now sitting up in the second bunk his arms folded like a big stubborn afro headed child.

"Is _that_ disgusting?" He asks scowling over at the bowl on the dresser. Jazmine walks over to it and grabs the spoon she bought with it."No. You want me to feed you?" She asks feeling glad that the boy is eating.

She sits next to him and gets a spoonful of the green puree and holds it up to him."Say ahh."Jazmine smiles Huey doesn't say ahh,he just takes the spoon and eats it himself.

"Oh Huey."Jazmine smiles at that boy. Huey only eats a few spoonfuls and Jazmine drinks the rest making a loud slurping sound to which Huey frowns at her more. He then goes back to reading as Jazmine gets up to leave Huey clears his throat.

Jazmine looks back at him and smiles because she just knows he wants her to stay. Jazmine sits cross legged style and watches that boy read. The only thing her mind thinks about then is their kiss. Will he kiss her on the way back? Probably only if she gets scared and planes are _really_ scary.

She's scared just thinking about it; they should probably kiss again but they don't.

Eventually Mellie and Ernest go to bed and Jazmine goes into the room with white Jesus and all her thoughts, she closes her eyes in that bed and forces herself to sleep ignoring those voices in her head.

* * *

_Michelle Coleman wakes up from her sleep in the middle of the night. Her window is making a cracking noise and the dog in the neighbor's yard is barking she just managed to sleep and now she's up going to her window. She lifts it and yells out of the small house._

_"Whoever that is go away I swear I'll wake up my daddy."Michelle calls out."Michelle it's me let me in."A voice calls. Michelle recognizes it and a smile spreads across her mouth. She lets down her window and walks to her front door her parents are way in the backroom sleeping so is her uncle in the guest room but she wouldn't call it sleeping more like passed out drunk. His wife left him a few nights ago but Michelle's sure they'll be back together in no time like they always do. This will only last a weekend._

_She opens the door to see the love of her life standing there. Leaning on the door frame Robert Freeman Jr. Michelle hugs him and he smiles."Hey." _

_Michelle pulls away. "Hey." she greets back. They smile at one another then they go into Michelle's room and she sits on her bed. The two are silent._

_"Have you told them?" Robert asks as he looks at her in her bedroom mirror._

_"Why are you so late Robert Freeman? Haven't I told you about showing up to my house so late?" Michelle looks at him and smiles. Robert looks away."Well You know how my dad is. Had to wait until he fell asleep."Robert said"Now have you told them?"_

_"Robert I don't know how to fix my lips and tell my parents I'm pregnant."Michelle says rubbing her hair. Robert turns to look at her."I'll do it with you. We can wake them up and tell them right now."_

_Michelle smiles and touches his face"Look, I will when the times right. Let's just figure out what we're going to do with a baby."Michelle laughs then touching her stomach. Robert swallows and touches it too."We can get married."He says looking down at her stomach._

_Michelle looks to him with those deep brown eyes and Robert wonders just how they are so brown?_

_"What?"She asks laughing a bit."I said let's get married. We might as well, you love me right?" Robert asks still holding Michelle's stomach._

_Michelle furrows her brow and nods "Yes." Robert smiles then"And I sure as hell love you. Your parents won't like me either way so I might as well be your husband right?" He laughs and Michelle joins in._

_"When are we going to do it?" _

_Robert looks around."I know the courthouse is still open we can get our paperwork done and have the wedding tomorrow." Michelle knows he means to pack her clothes and leave with him which means leaving her mom-Her best friend._

_But Michelle knows for her and her baby that this is the right thing to do. She turns to start packing a bag and Robert helps._

_When she has everything Robert takes the bags to the car waiting outside. Michelle writes a letter to her parents and makes up her bed. On her way out the bedroom she looks down the hall to see her mother standing there. Where she had been since she heard the door to her home first open and close. Mellie has always been a light sleeper._

_Michelle and her mother make eye contact for a moment before the horn outside beeps. Michelle's eyes are filling to the brim with tears as she mouths 'I love you' to her mother and walks to the door and to her future husband._

_Mellie doesn't try to stop her._

* * *

Jazmine stirs in her sleep at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Huey walks in and stands there before walking over to the bed. Jazmine watches him then slides over to make room for her best friend.

"I know you're afraid to be in here alone." Is all that boy says before climbing into bed with Jazmine.

_White Jesus is pretty scary_ Jazmine thinks before pressing her lips into Huey's.

Best friends should probably not kiss in a room while lying in the same bed. But Jazmine is scared of white Jesus and the dead man's bed. Have you ever slept in a dead man's bed under a white Jesus? Good Best friends help one another. Even if they do have to kiss all night.

Huey Freeman is_ such_ a good friend.

* * *

**I loved this chapter the song Huey let Jazmine listen to was '****_Alabama_****.' By John Coltrane I played it while I wrote the kissing scene.**

**Just imagine that song playing while Huey and Jazmine fly and make out. OOOOOOOWEE! **

**Also fun fact in the comic when Riley was walking around pretending to be Huey with his afro so he could trick his grandfather into letting him get braids ****_Jazmine_**** was the first one to do his braids for him. Originally Riley had short hair and Jazmine did his first set of braids!**

**They argued over whether or not he'd be 'cute' or 'so gangsta.'**

**Obviously Jazmine was correct in the end. So a lot of you guys think I should continue doing review responses on the chapters and I will; no problem. Sorry to the people who told me not to.. I hope you guys still read and review.**

_**Megageek21:Oh you'll find out soon enough what Huey did with those pictures.(Wink wink) Yes Huey was PEEVED! thanks for the r&r.**_

_**Chanellecream: I was going to stop doing them on the chapters but a lot of people told me to continue doing it this way. I'm sorry also Yes I will do more oneshots you can send requests if you want. Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Supersweet96:Huey and Jazmine gone be really really close and really soon yall are totally getting closer to them making it official. I can so picture her as a pageant princess that's why I wrote it like that! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the r&r**_

_**Breeahhnaa: I'm so glad you enjoy the buildup! I hate those stories when Huey randomly be like 'Jazmine I always loved you and want to be with you.' what the fuck? All these years he just gone wake up and say he love her? He woulda been did that!**_

_**When I did pageants I experienced the whole ranch thing and those girls got in trouble. Pageants are hard work and I was thinking of doing them again this year but I honestly don't have to patience for them hoes I'd fuck around and catch a case! **_

_**Yay! Thank you so much and you guys are getting closer to the confessions and emotions. Really really close! **__**How was your school week?**_

_** Thanks for the r&r love! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:I'll keep the review responses on the chapters for you guys. And Jazmine's situation with her parents is a common one I'm sure a lot of people have gone through it or are going through it. This to shall pass. And here is the chapter for you!**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Kisukitty001:**__** Yes it has been a while I'm glad you're back! And you can bet that lemon will be between Jazmine and Huey and it will be perfectly cute!**_

_**Also I will keep doing the responses on the chapters! Too much jelly in a pb&banana sandwich! Hahaha Thanks for the r&r I'm glad you back and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Guest: I'm glad you enjoy the Huey Jaz moments! Thanks for the r&r**_

* * *

_**Thanks guys! Five for the next chapter I don't own shit.**_

_**Read and review**_

_**Until next time,Boondockers.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Jazmine wakes up alone except for with white Jesus above her head. She blushes at the thought of expecting Huey to be there. He distracted her for most of the night. Jazmine even fell asleep with her mouth open.

Her bestfriend had climbed in bed with her and kissed her fears away._They_ kissed them away. It was a lot like their kiss on the plane same passion but Jazmine didn't know much about that word. _Passion__._

She probably shouldn't use that word to describe their kissing. Passion comes with the word Desire. And that wasn't their kissing. Huey and Jazmine simply had no desire to kiss. It was protocol.

Sure Jazmine had to stop herself from enjoying it so much _while_ they kissed. Like accidentally making a moan when Huey went to her neck. He quickly stopped that and went back to her mouth.

Both them on their elbows except when Jazmine would occassionally lie on her back and Huey would lean over her. She wanted to press their bodies closer but Huey wouldn't allow it so she didn't try.

It was just to keep Jazmine distracted. The word she probably should use should be _hungry_. They kissed hungrily. Almost like they both had been wanting to kiss(Definitely not Desire.) and didn't want to stop(Also not passionate).

And they didn't stop Jazmine kissed her bestfriend up until the last little bit of consciousness she had slipped away from her. Huey and Jazmine kissed her to sleep,mission accomplished. He had kept her mind from..Everything.

Safe to say Jazmine had no questions when she kissed Huey. Nothing going through her head. No nothing- it was like she was separated from her body but totally in control of her body.

* * *

Jazmine got up and grabbed her clothes to take a shower. Riley was in there already. So Jazmine walked to the room they slept in. Huey was dressed in a different set of clothes from his sleeping clothes. A pair of black jeans and a grey shirt. Jazmine knew he had showered and dressed before everyone else like he did in Woodcrest. Jazmine stood awkwardly at the doorway waiting for him to notice her.

When he did. Huey looked up at her,with those How- did- they- get- so brown eyes.

"Jazmine." Just that name coming from his lips made a feeling pool up in her tummy. "Hi Huey."Jazmine smiled at him then went to the bathroom were Riley was coming out of. Looking so fresh and clean he brushed past her.

Jazmine got in the bathroom and took a shower and ofcourse Riley would use all the hot water. When she was dressed she went in the kitchen to help prepare Huey's breakfast. _Of oatmeal_. Mellie winked.

"I snuck to the market." She said proudly.

Jazmine smiled."He'll be thrilled." Jazmine let her make it for him as she finished Riley's bacon and eggs. After breakfast Mellie and Ernest asked the boys more questions like about school and stuff. Both boys gave one word answers and used shrugs to fill in the other blanks.

Then Ernest turned to Riley."So Riley you uh have a special girl in your life?" Jazmine expected the same answers Riley would normally give about not loving these hoes and money being the only bitch he loved. She also wondered why Ernest didn't ask Huey.

"Uh It's something like that."Riley said finally giving them a sentence. That excited Mellie and Ernest not because Riley was liking a girl but because he gave them a full answer maybe that could lead to a _conversation_.

"So what's her name?"Mellie asked pouring her husband more coffee. Riley gave Huey and Jazmine a death stare before clearing his throat."Emeryss."He said almost mumbling.

"But don't get crazy cus we aint just asked if she was special. And she is aiight? She special and shit. I mean she be looking out for a nigga."Riley said crossing his arms.

Jazmine's mouth dropped open."You like Emy?!"

Huey exhaled.

"WHAT? See there you go Jazzy always jumping to conclusions. I ain't say all that. He asked if there was a special girl in my life and I said yeah. Emy special. Emy in my life. That's all I said case closed." Riley had his fists balled up.

The table was silent.

Jazmine's mouth open. Riley sat with his arms folded before continuing never letting anybody speak"What so you judging her for her mama being a hoe?Man Jazzy that's messed up especially since yo mama a hoe _and_ you! Don't even get me _started_ on you."Riley said folding his arms again.

Jazmine didn't even retort when he called her and her mom hoes. Maybe because she can agree on one of those.

The table was still silent.

Jazmine's mouth was still open. Riley sat with his teeth clenched. Huey looked at his watch and Mellie and Ernest seemed a bit startled by Riley's mouth and stuck on what would happen next.

"Alright yeah I like her damn!"

Riley finally snapped"I like her! She special! She look like Eve's bayou! She like to read and collect dolls! She plays chess and does science! She smiles all the time! She always telling me about the stars in the sky and shit!  
She always cheering for me! She does my homework! She signs granddad's names on letters for me! She doesn't snitch when I take money from Huey's wallet! She laughs when I call people gay! She reads me my horoscope every morning! She laughs when I ride her on the back of my bike! She got pretty red hair with blue eyes and nice teeth! She always takes pictures of my art so that we always know it's mine and niggas can't dickride it! We always watch illegally downloaded movies together! Sometimes popcorn get stuck in her throat and I laugh! She keep track of all my stats so I won't forget how raw I am! And she don't judge a nigga for doing him! I like Emy alright!"

Riley stood and left the kitchen in a huff. The table was still silent. Jazmine chin was probably in her lap.

"He likes Emy?" Is all she wheezes out.

Huey rolls his eyes and stands scowling"Riley what did you say about my wallet?"

* * *

Jazmine spends most of the day watching Huey read with her picking his hair."Huey stop moving. You don't want it to be flat."Jazmine says to him.

Huey scoffs"My afro is _never_ flat."He says seriously.

"When you old you gone look like Fredrick Douglass nigga."Riley laughed from the top bunk tossing his miniball toward the ceiling and catching it.

Huey ignores him as Jazmine kept picking at his big hair. He keeps trying to fix his head to read but drops the book.

"Damn it Jazmine. I'll never finish this chapter around you."He says leaning back. Jazmine smiles."Will you come to my pageant?"She squeaks.

Huey exhales."No."

Jazmine harshly tugs the pick through his hair one last time and goes to sit on the bottom bunk. Huey ignores her as he picks up his book and reads on.

* * *

The day ticks by slowly with Ernest taking his nap and Mellie preparing dinner as soon as she had finished breakfast and Jazmine calls Cindy.

She goes onto the room with white Jesus as the phone rings.

Cindy answers with a "Yo! What's good in Chi town?" Jazmine smiles happy to hear her voice."Nothing much. His grandparents are nice and their house is so cozy and cute. Riley and Huey are laying on bunk beds."

Cindy laughs"What you and Huey hater get into since yall been out there?" Jazmine blushes then.

"Cindy. We kissed. Twice."

Cindy screeches in her ear."Quit playing!" Jazmine shakes her head "I'm not."

"So what yall a thing or something?" Cindy asks

"A what?! No no Cindy you got it all wrong see me and Huey only _bestfriend kissed _because the first time I was scared of flying and the second time because I was scared to sleep in this room."Jazmine twirls her charm on her necklace.

As Cindy coughs and clears her throat."Bestfriend kiss?Jazzy aint no such thing. A kiss is a kiss"

"Not when he's trying to keep me distracted from something."Jazmine says.

Cindy is being dumb right now.

"Cindy you don't get it. Huey knows I have a one track mind and kissing to distract me is a good way to get me through something."

Cindy scoffed"How was the kiss? like me and Caesar's right?"

Jazmine thinks and compares.

"No. I mean a little,you guys move your head more me and Huey didn't.. well on the plane we didn't but in the bed we kind of just kept rolling and-

"The bed?! you guys kissed in a bed?!" Cindy asked"Me and Caesar never kissed in a bed!"

Well maybe their relationship isn't as good as Jazmine's is with her bestfriend. Or maybe Cindy never had a white Jesus above her head. Then Jazmine concludes she probably has.

"Jazzy you remember we talked about what boy and girlfriends do and what friends do?"

Here she goes again everything is about her and Huey being different from her and Caesar.

"Cindy you don't have to always throw in my face how you have a boyfriend and I don't... but I have a bestfriend that-

"That you do boyfriend stuff with?"Cindy finished.

Jazmine huffs"What's your point Cindy?" Jazmine suddenly wished she didn't call the girl.

"I think you're setting yourself up to be hurt."Cindy says almost yelling. Jazmine almost yells back."Huey won't hurt me alright?"

Cindy sighs."Whatever you say Jazmine."

_Ouch real name._

"What young Reezy up to?"Cindy changes the subject because tempers are about to flare.

Jazmine sat up then"He said he likes Emy. Did you know that?"

Cindy laughs stiffly"Yeah I know that. I been knew that!" Jazmine and Cindy talk about the signs as Huey comes in with his book and sits down.

Jazmine then tells Cindy she has to call her back. Leaving out how Huey walked in. When she gets off the phone she watches him read.

"What do you want?"Jazmine asks him as she puts her feet on his lap.

Huey looks up at her."Fine then I'll leave then." Jazmine bolts her head toward him."Don't."

He clears his throat and goes back to his book trying to ignore Jazmine's feet wrapping in his shirt and stretching it terribly. And just for the hell of it she kicks at the book in his hands.

Huey keeps trying to ignore her but eventually closes his book and grabs Jazmine's feet threatening to snap them off causing her to giggle furiously because she keeps kicking him and he keeps trying to grab ahold of her legs but when he grabs one she kicks the other.

Eventually she manages to kick him off the bed and Jazmine's laughter doesn't stop when he glares up at her.

"You have legs like a damn gazelle."He says making Jazmine fall into a laughing fit in which she's laughing so hard noise stops coming out and her body vibrates as he grabs his book and begrudgingly sits back down at the edge of the bed with his back against the wall.

Jazmine manages to stop laughing while she lies on her pillow. She allows Huey to read for a few good minutes then kicks the book from his hands and across the room.

Huey glares at her."Alright that's it."He then grabs her legs and that's when their wrestling match ensued. After about ten mintues of rolling around the bed with Huey winning as usual. It's time for dinner.

His shirt collar is stretched terribly and Jazmine's hair is a mess. Riley raises a brow at them when they all come in the hallway to head to the kitchen for dinner but doesn't say anything due to his outburst of affection toward a certain redhead he need not pass judgment on anybody.

* * *

For dinner they get soulfood and Huey gets a nice premade salad. Also more one word half conversations. After dinner they all watch Riley's basketball highlights dvd.

Surprisingly when Mellie and Ernest's old vcr broke they went and got one with a dvd player on the side.

Huey reads while Riley sits on the coffee table explaining all his moves to his grandparents whom are just excited for him to be talking to them.

"Woah Riley you sure is fancy on that court maybe me and your grandma can come watch you play out there?"Ernest says Riley looks at Huey who shrugs.

"Yeah sure maybe."Riley says going back to his dvd.

After Ernest and Mellie go to bed. Huey and Jazmine sit on the hard plastic couch with Riley on the other playing his game and talking on the phone with who Jazmine now suspects to be Emy.

Huey's only scowling forward not even trying to read anymore. Jazmine only watches him. His lips, his eyebrows, his entire profile."Did you know Riley liked Emy?" Jazmine asks him.

Huey stands then and heads into the bunk bedroom. Jazmine follows.

"I kind of figured since he had her read to him from her science books on the phone at night. Riley hates science."

Jazmine blushes "You think she likes him?" She clasps her hands together. Huey looks at her then lies down."I don't know."

They both sit on the second bunk and he lies his head on his hands. Jazmine sits next to him."How can you not know? It's obvious." Jazmine says

Huey raises a brow."If it's so obvious.. why haven't you noticed?" Jazmine shrugs"I'm not the most observant person."

Huey is quiet for a moment."Obviously." He says to the mattress above him. Jazmine doesn't know what he means by that so she skips the subject.

"Are you happy to be here now?"Jazmine asks"Since you were so mad about it before..do you think it's that bad now?"

Huey is quiet again."It's worse than what I expected but better than what it could be." She doesn't understand that either. "Huey Freeman you are odd."

"Thanks."He says then she goes into his luggage to get his ipod and gives it to Huey. Then he goes to Coltrane and Jazmine puts an earphone in her ear while Huey uses the other.

They sit and both stare at the mattress above them and Jazmine closes her eyes and pretends she is looking up at the stars at their hill.

She snuggles closer to Huey and places her face in his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent as different Coltrane songs play on the ipod. Mellie and Ernest's house isn't quite cold nor is it warm so it's only right Huey keeps her warm.

She wants to kiss but can't because she isn't afraid of anything.. she's content. Why would she even want to kiss at a time like this? Everything is perfect.

She listens to all the different instruments and decides she likes Coltrane. All her senses are in use except one. She can _see_ stars and _hear_ music and _smell_ Huey's nice scent. But she can't taste anything..she should taste Huey.

She reaches over and pecks his cheek and waits for him to react but he doesn't, he only closes his eyes. Maybe he's imagining stars.

Jazmine closes her eyes too and sees her stars again.

She wonders if kissing him was crossing the line but all she wanted was to use her last sense. The music keeps playing in her ears and feels like she's in space and is flying for light speeds passing billions of stars to the sounds of Coltrane.

Then she feels a pair of soft lips lightly touch her jaw and put down pressure making it a kiss. It's quick and then it's gone just like that.

Jazmine doesn't open her eyes and only smiles at her stars wistfully. It's the perfect moment right now. In the words of Riley..

_'This must be what crack feels like.'_

Soon she drifts off to sleep next to Huey. It's a peaceful Jazz music- star filled dream.

Then in the night he wakes her up and makes her leave to go in the other room. She can't hear Coltrane as she goes and lie in the cold room alone. It's kind of like flying and being dropped on cold hard concrete ground in the dead of winter- naked.

She tries to remember how one of the songs go as she snuggles into her pillow but then other thoughts seep in.

The pageant. Her parents. The dead man's bed. What Cristal said. And they all start coming at once and she can't stop them so she burrows her head in her pillow as hard as she can and hopes the thoughts stop.

_Cold hard concrete._

* * *

**Ah the ballad of Huey and Jazmine. It's a sad song really. Anurway guys I go back to school tomorrow. Blaaah college life.**

**Reviews:**

**_BlackpanthersMJ_****_ 1958-2009:Aww I'm sorry about your first week of school! Glad TEOJD could help you feel better. It'll get better...I promise. Thanks for the R&R hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_OnyxDreams13_****:****_Omagoodniss thank you! And glad you like that song Coltrane is the man! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_MercedesB_****_:Aww shucks! I'm glad you love the story! And I'm practically begging for reviews so I can give more. Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Megageek21_****_:Haha you may be right about that! Thanks for the r&r hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Guest_****_:Well here is your chapter..thanks for the r&r!_**

**_angryviolinist_****_:That chapter was pretty cute huh? Yeah I had to bring it on home one time for the love of the Boondocks!_**

**_And shut up! YOU LIKE CRESECENT?! THAT'S MY _****_JUNK_****_! We're just two peas in a pod and that Tom Scott song from'Riley Wuz here' is my jam._**

**_Love when people have a diverse taste in music it makes my heart melt! Huey and Jazmine tryna be slick and pull the wool over their own eyes. But we see yall!_**

**_Man soul food can be good except when it's too much. I can fucks with some baked macaroni and dressing with cranberry sauce and maybe just 'maybe' some chicken but other than that. I can't tolerate it too much. Damn all this talk about food is making fasting harder than it already is._**

**_Yeah you remember that? Man people be tryna play Jazmine like she ain't got the natural black talent for braiding in her veins! I wish they showed it on the show._**

**_à plus tard! And thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Nina_****_:No problem here's more. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Breeahhnaa_****_:Yay you like Riley and Emy too? That makes me happy! I still get Pm's about not doing Riley and Cindy even though I already explained it...Smh. I can read Riley and Cindy but I can't write it because I don't like the dynamic of them. Riley and Emy just kind of fit to me._**

**_Hahaha Don't even trip! You talking to the queen of horny! If I died and came back I'd be a fucking Rhino in another life! Lmaooo Yeah it was intense writing it I kept on backspacing because I was going to make Huey straight up fingerfuck Jazmine on that plane! But I was like nah nah let me tone it down. In due time though..you think that was intense? You ain't seen nothing yet I wrote a sex scene so damn intense I had to get up and fan myself._**

**_My younger cousin takes pictures of everything! Omg she have so many pictures of me sleep or eating in her Dsi thank heavens she only five and can't upload them anywhere._**

**_If I wrote any form of story about me and my ex. You'd straight up judge me...Like I said queen of horny! Hahahahaha Omg you should doe.. I'd read it! But switch out yall and put Huey and Jazz!_**

**_Ugh the whole ranch thing happened because I actually won the preliminary pageant to go to Ms Teen Chicago and one of the other girls didn't like me and a few other girls so they got those little dipping cups of ranch from the salad bar in the hotel we were in and put the shit in our bags! (We all had one big dressing room.)I was mad as heck! I stopped doing them because I couldn't travel during school I was only a sophomore but they always contact me to comeback and since I'm nineteen now they want me to run for Ms Chicago against some more girls._**

**_Ahh you'll make friends I'm sure of it, it really just takes time to weed them out.. don't want to be surrounded by fake people._**

**_No problem I love long reviews! haha thanks for the r&r!_**

* * *

**_Not so fun fact_****_: Do you guys remember when a nigga moment was first introduced on Boondocks in the'Granddad's fight' Episode?_**

**_Well one of the examples was two guys bumping into each other than eventually shooting each other or something? Well in 1984 a promising young Chicago highschool basketball player by the name of Ben'Benji'Wilson was shot and killed for a reason all to similar to the nigga moment on the Boondocks._**

**_Benji Wilson was seventeen years old and attended Simeon high school(Same school Derrick Rose went to)He was being scouted by prestigious colleges and led his team to victory winning Simeon it's first Illinois State Championship in 1984 and right before basketball season of his senior year. He was shot and killed for allegedly bumping into someone on his way from a corner store._**

**_Aaron Mcgruder is from that same area. All in all I believe that senseless death and many others similar to it is what inspired Aaron to introduce us to what exactly a nigga moment is and how ridiculous it that one talented brother can lose his life over something as miniscule as a nigga moment._**

**_Though Benji's death is not the only one of it's kind ;it's a tragic story and gained nationwide attention because he was a promising young star capable of so much._**

**_I lost my biological mother all because of a stupid reason and it by all rights considered was a nigga moment. A mother of three along with another woman murdered in cold blood at the hands of another black person over something stupid._**

**_To my readers and Reviewers. Do better. Even if you haven't done 'wrong'..do better than that. We as a people need to evolve and make a change while we are here on this earth._**

**_Think of it like this. As long as there is black on black crime there will be white on black crime because if they think we don't give a fuck about each other they aren't going to give one either.._**

**_So for every Benji there is.. there are two more Trayvons. And that's not just here in Chicago it's throughout America._**

**_And to the people who are reading this. Go to school-go to work or whatever it is your doing and never let a nigga moment grab ahold of you because it's not worth it._**

* * *

**_Enjoy the rest of your week, Boondockers_**


	32. Chapter 32

On the day they leave which is today. Huey wants to make sure they be on time so they get dropped off 4 hours early.

He even calls a cab van to take them back to the airport declining Ernest and Mellie request to drive them. Huey doesn't even come in the room at night with Jazmine so she doesn't sleep.

All she did was stay awake and think. About everything. So she's pretty grouchy in the morning at Huey.

Mellie cries when she says goodbye to them. Jazmine lets him carry her luggage to the car for her since he practically begs and Huey and Riley won't let him take their's.

They leave the sweet cozy house and Jazmine waves until she can't see them anymore. The boys don't seem to unhappy with leaving. Though Riley even gives the house a look as they leave the corner. He lets them keep his highlights dvd.

Huey doesn't even look back.

* * *

At the airport Jazmine lets her grumpiness at him show while Riley sleeps."You are a messed up person Huey seriously." Huey raises a brow as he holds his face up with his hand.

"Am I?"

Jazmine ignores him and gets up to sit down in the chairs across from their seats. Causing Riley to tip over because he was using her shoulder as a pillow."Damn,"He mumbles sitting up.

Jazmine just frowns at Huey who scowls at her back as well as all through the other passing people. On the plane Jazmine has no choice but to sit next to Huey because Riley wants the window again.

Jazmine doesn't even get to listen to cold train as they fly. Huey is ignoring his bestfriend duties,so Jazmine ignores him even though all she wants to do is squeeze his arm because planes are scary. If only she had some sort of distraction.

When they get to the airport Mr. Freeman picks them up. And he talks about bang bang bang bang-ing all the while and how their trip should've been longer.

Jazmine is greeted by Emeryss who hugs her then her dad. Emy then goes to see Riley. Jazmine wonders if Emy knows Riley likes her. Jazmine also sees Yvonne is there still.

After saying hello Jazmine goes to sleep. Because well long trips make her tired.

* * *

Jazmine has to meet her mother in town today. They're going to pick out a pageant dress.

The dress shop is a big princess castle cupcake place,It looks stupid. Jazmine thinks

Her mother actually focuses on the task at hand not even engaging Jazmine in any conversation about her trip or anything else in her life. Normally their conversation when they shop are fun and entertaining.

She just keeps picking dresses and texting.

Jazmine tries on at least 30 different dresses but one is perfect. One is truly perfect,a _Bonny Red _collection dress. A red chiffon pageant gown features a single shouder strap decorated with flowers, sweetheart neckline with floral embroidery all over the bodice and a dropped waist. A mermaid skirt with high front slit.

Ofcourse they measure Jazmine and give her the yard of extra fabric for various reasons. Jazmine's happy about the dress. so happy.

She even has her mother buy her two more dresses not pageant dresses but a sun dress and a party dress and then they have to go find Jazmine shoes for her dress she goes with a pair of Johnathan Kayne Galactica's 4" heel, platform pumps a pair in nude and black, then they go to Mrs Caesar's so she can start tailoring it.

In the car Sarah finally asks about Jazmine'a trip."It was fine."Jazmine says simply.

"Did you go to Navy pier?The Willis tower?The bean?" Sarah asks all at one time.

"No."Is all Jazmine says. Sarah shrugs "So do you know how you want your hair?" Jazmine actually has thought about that."I'm just going to wear it down."

"Straight?"

Jazmine shakes her head."No curly just down with a side part."Not like a crown is going on it because she's going to lose to Dana.

When they get to Caesar's house she gets poked and called skinny the whole while by his mom. Sarah just texting and smiling like a 14 year old.

Jazmine has to come back to more times afterwards for the dress to be finished.

She also has to go get her picture taken. Sarah takes her to that do too. Jazmine doesn't smile.

When they meet with the Wuncler team they approve her headshots,dress and shoes. Jazmine then has to put her headshots in places people will see them.

"I can take you to do that."Sarah suggests Jazmine shakes her head."No way..you go home and relax because you've been_ such _a help." She closes the door to her mothers car and goes into the house.

Her and Emy do that together. When they walk to the Library Jazmine asks Emy about Riley and if she likes him. To that the girl responds with a blush.

" We did something."Emy says bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Tell. Me. About. That. Right now."Jazmine demands.

_Flashback_

_Emy and Riley sit on the couch in the Freeman house Riley drawing while Emy does his homework on the coffee table. Today she didn't have a plait she had a ponytail a shaking red ponytail on the back of her head reaching the bottom of her neck_

_"Aye. Who you kiss before?" Riley asks suddenly. Emy looks up she has to squint close to the paper since Riley broke her glasses."Nobody."_

_Riley smiles"That's cute now that I aint the youngest no mo.. it's weird you know? kicking it with somebody who you know aint never did shit."_

_"Who you kiss Riley?"Emy asked becoming interested. Riley sat back and looked deep in thought."Outta all the 50 I only remember one."Riley said rubbing his chin"One of Grandad old broads. She reached down and kissed me on the cheek and before she got to it I turned and gave her the mouth. I even got a little feel for tit too I was like 12. Afterwards she got a phonecall some bout her dad dying. And had to cut her date with granddad short. But I know it was after she tasted young Reezy she had to leave my old ass granddad."_

_"You foreal Riley?"Emy asked surprised Riley nodded."But uh you know Ion really remember it real good or the other ones so uh..."_

_Emy was confused She chuckled at that boy__._

_Riley had his arms crossed and his lip poked out."What you laughing fo?" Emy just looked at him and laughed again before shrugging"Ion know you just make me laugh sometime."_

_Riley rolled his eyes and went back to drawing."Riley."Emy said suddenly Riley looked up "What u-_

_And just like that Emy kissed his cheek leaving it red. She almost exploded from holding her giggles._

_Riley sat a minute and Emy went back to doing her homework."Aye Emy. Kiss me again." She did but before she got to his cheek he turned and gave her his lips just like in his story. Then they sat there puckered like two goldfish for like two minutes._

_When they broke apart Emy probably matched her hair while Riley smirked mischieviously rubbing his hands together."Let's try with tongue." Emy looked away and Riley looked confused "What's wrong?"_

_Emy was silent so Riley just frowned with his arms crossed. "You don't have to be all shy..I'm a professional I done tongue kissed like a millions broads.."_

_Emy still didn't look at him So Riley rolled his eyes"Whatever I didn't want to tongue kiss you anyway." He went back to drawing._

_Emy then moved her face to his and licked him. Emy licked his face! Then went into a fit of giggles before running upstairs laughing loudly._

_Riley chased her. She ran into his room and into the closet. Holding her mouth to hide her laughter._

_Riley came in and found her not even a second later causing the girl to explode in laughter. Oh how Riley loved her laugh but would never say that. It wasn't all squeaky like Jazzy's or all throaty and evil like Cindy's. How her mouth would open wide and all her teeth would show,he'd have to buy Eve's bayou on dvd just to see that girl laugh when he was away from Emy._

_He pulled her by her arm and out the closet._

_"So I heard you like licking niggas."Riley said picking up the laughing girl from behind._

_He took the chance to lick her back. Making her silently vibrate with laughter the girl was tickled pink._

_"Now we even."Then he let her down. Emy turned to him then before reaching up and Riley reaching down and kissing her._

_Then Riley tried tongue and Emy just kept her mouth open. When he pulled away and Emy opened her eyes she studdered."I-I didn't know what to do." Riley just smiled before looking away."Well you'll learn"_

"When was this?"Jazmine asked. Emy shrugged"Like before Christmas break." Jazmine gasped "So you had your first kiss before me?" She was pathetic.

"You aint never kiss nobody?" Emy asked

"Yeah I have. I kissed Huey, lots of times as of yesterday. Three."Jazmine says Emy looked up her blue eyes bugged out."But it was only because I was scared."Jazmine said looking at her posters

"The first time was because I never had a kiss before then the other two times was so I wouldn't be scared of flying and white Jesus,"

Emy made a face"You sure that's right Jazzy?" Jazmine nodded why did everyone doubt that? "Huey's my bestfriend and he told me that was why,So it's true. Huey Freeman does not lie."

"Well I know but you think that's the only reason _why_ ya'll kissed?" Emy said giving the librarian a poster. Jazmine was-surprise- confused once again."Why else would we?"

Emy shrugged."How you know when you like someone?" Jazmine stopped and thought for a moment. How _do _you know?

"Well you get butterflies I guess so you start being crazy like losing your balance when you're around them and studder a lot. Then everytime they move it's in slow motion."Jazmine just said what she seen in movies. Her parents stopped liking eachother a while ago so she no longer knew the signs.

And Cindy and Caesar just kind of caught themselves by surprise when they decided they liked eachother they were just friends then boom next thing you know they're boy and girlfriend.

Emy shrugged"Well I lose my balance and stutter all the time when I'm around anybody. But when I'm around Riley I don't seem to do it. But I'm sure I like him." The girls now walked toward Yvonne's shop.

"You think I _don't _like him?" Emy looked alarmed.

Jazmine thought"Well if you feel like you like him but the symptoms aren't happening maybe you're having some sort of delayed reaction. You should probably try to force them."

Emy looked thoughtful."Okay."

When they got to Yvonne's shop. And they put a poster in the front window. Everyone wished Jazmine luck and told her she was a sure shot.

"I never noticed it before but yall remember Vanessa Williams won Ms America?"Janelle says to the shop."Don't Jazzy look like her?"

The shop exclaims in 'Yups' and 'She sure does look like Vanessa Williams'

If only _she_ felt that way. They went to Mr Bitchez next and helped put up the opening soon signs then the posters for pageant.

Mr Freeman had the picture from the fair framed. Jazmine rolled her eyes at that and her and Emy headed home.

* * *

"Wait,Huey's work we can put a poster up there."Jazmine said snapping her finger. Emy and her walked to the bookstore where Jazmine looked for Fahkeem and Emy looked for…books.

Jazmine went toward the back and knocked on the door. Fahkeem opened the door and stepped out"Why,Hello Jazmine."Fahkeem greeted.

That man must be good with names."Hi,I'm in a pageant and I was wondering if-

"Ms Supreme pageant right?" Fahkeem folded his arms and smiled. Or that man is just downright nosy.

"Yeah well how did you know that?"Jazmine asked surprised."Well a friend of mine let me in on it." Then Fahkeem's office door opens….and out comes. Sarah.

Jazmine's mom. Really though?

"Mom,you know Fahkeem?" Jazmine almost yelled. Sarah gave a big smile."Yup we know eachother from my work with NAACP back in the 90's and we reconnected a few months ago."

"Yup. I could not believe my eyes when I seen Sarah Ramsey in that coffee shop and she ordered a-

"Full serve of Dark mocha latte with extra cream."They both said in unison then falling into a fit of giggles. _How cute _Jazmine thought bitterly."Well since you already have a poster I see,I have to get going I have another place to go."

"Do you want to grab lunch with us Jazmine?"Fahkeem asked."Uh no thanks me and Emy just left Mcwuncler's and I'm stuffed."Jazmine lied.

"Oh is she with you? Tell her I said hello."Sarah said. She seems not a harbor any hurt like she did when Emy first showed up at their home. Maybe because she was already filing for divorce anyway. But her parents just seem so _happy_ now. And she's been consorting with Fahkeem of all people?

Has Huey known?

Jazmine nodded and walked back towards the girl who was looking at a book."Let's go."Jazmine spoke darkly,she needed a nap. Bad.

When she got home after feeding Sammy Davis Jr The Bunny. Jazmine slept.. well tried to it was hard with everyone downstairs laughing and talking. Everyone being happy.

Whatever Yvonne was cooking smelled good. But Jazmine wasn't even hungry. Okay so she was hungry but she wasn't going to eat that shit.

* * *

A few hours later she did get out of bed and walked downstairs."Jazmine honey!"Tom said from the couch "We've been waiting for you." He got up and stood next to Yvonne."Well we wanted you to.. _GET YO SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT."_ Tom's voice suddenly turned into that of Stinkmeiner's

"W-what?" Jazmine studdered. Emy who was sitting on the couch turned around then "_He said get yo shit and get the fuck out nigga you deaf_? Her voice in Stinkmeiner's as well.

"B-but daddy I'm your daughter!"Jazmine whined. Yvonne who was at the stove turned then."_We know who the fuck you is!Nigga but you's gots to roll of outta here nigga_!"

"Daddy you guys are scaring me!"Jazmine said walking to the door."I'm going to go to Mommy's." Jazmine opened the door to see Sarah and Fahkeem standing there.

"_Like hell you iz nigga_!"

Jazmine pushed past them and ran out the door where Dana and her friends, Cristal,Penelope,Clemise,Cindy,Caesar,Hiro,Mr Freeman and Riley all had turned into Stinkmeaners."_Wuhs good nigga?! Wuhs Really good?" _They asked in unison_._

Jazmine screamed and ran into the Freeman house and into Huey's room where the afro boy sat with his back turned in the computer chair."Huey!"Jazmine called crying. Huey turned and his face was not Stinkmeaner's. Jazmine exhaled relieved.

"_The fuck you want nigga?!" _Huey's voice was Stinkmeaner's. Jazmine screamed and backed out the room bumping into something. She turned slowly to see what it was.

It was Mr Ruckus,plain old non-stinkmeaner Ruckus.

Jazmine screamed anyway.

Jazmine woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavy,she had a nightmare _only_ a nightmare. She got out of bed and walked out her door. Ignoring Emy,Yvonne and Tom's call for her to come and eat dinner with them.

Jazmine walked slowly over to the Freeman's the night air was warmer and she didn't bother putting on a jacket she just walked holding her arms. Into their house where Riley and Mr Freeman were watching a music video.

"_Booty butt booty butt booty butt CHEEKS_" The two didn't even notice Jazmine drag into their home.

Jazmine climbed up the stairs and into Huey's room where he sat at his laptop typing something. He turned to see Jazmine standing at his door. His brow raised.

"I had a nightmare."Jazmine said in a cold groggy voice. Huey turned around fully in the chair."Okay?What about?" Huey always took dreams nightmares.

Jazmine shifted not wanting to say. Huey stares at her then goes to his bed. Folding the covers back on the side Jazmine sleeps on.

She walks over to it and lie down on the soft pillow and the fluffy covers and sweet smell and sleeps. And she sleeps well. Especially when Huey lies down. Not under the covers though definitely not now when all she wears is a big night shirt dress. She slides closer to him and mumbles her thanks into his shoulder.

* * *

_**Guys my first day of back at school was tiring and one teacher in particular seems like she's going to try and keep me busy so I'm trying to knock these chapters out and go back over my earlier ones to remove errors and what not. I can't promise constant updates like I use to do. But I will update for every five reviews...Fair enough?**_

* * *

**Reviews responses**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009: ****_I'm excited too we getting closer to the Climax. And you are so right Junior year is hectic in highschool. You start looking at colleges and crap..stressful indeed but I'm sure you can do it. I think Huey in school is one of those 'Let's just get this shit over with.' Type of students. Do the work and then just goes home. Thanks for the r&r_**

_**Angelica:**__** Really?! That means so much! Best compliment I've gotten yet! I don't worry I baked up a nice batch of lemon flavored cookies for you guys don't worry! Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Megageek21: **__**Glad you enjoyed it! I appreciate the reviews so much.**_

_**Supersweet96: **__**Yay! I'm glad you love the cuteness! I love the cuteness everyone loves the cuteness. Lmaoo you're like the third person to ask about a lemon. All that sexual tension between Huey and Jazmine ain't cutting huh? But like I said I baked up a batch a lemon flavored cookies that will totally satisfy you guys! That's a bet. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Guest: I don't really know what Jazmine is doing really! Hope you liked this chapter thanks for the r&r!**_

* * *

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**Read and review**_

_**Arrivaderci,Boondockers**_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N guys me and my family are going on a trip today and I had a little time between packing to update so here is a quick chapter when I should be trying to do my homework! You guys are lucky I love yall! Sorry I'll do review responses next chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

In the morning Huey is gone to work. He's said something about taking earlier shifts to make up for the days he missed.

Jazmine sees that he left her a pair of shorts on the bed. Her leg must have slipped out from the covers lastnight. Jazmine blushed then thinking about that.

She puts on his shorts and leaves out the room putting on the flip flops she wore lastnight."Hi Mr Freeman."Jazmine greets the man who's reading the paper on his way up the stairs.

She obviously surprised him.

"Uh hey cutie pie? You been here all morning?"Mr Freeman scratches his head.

Jazmine shrugs "I got here lastnight. Bye!" She goes down the stairs and out the house where Riley and Emy are walking toward the Thugnificent mansion.

"Hey guys!Where are you going?"Jazmine calls she doesn't want to go in her house. Riley turns to her and violently shushes her. Emy grabs Jazmine's arm and whispers.

"Riley wants to take thugnificent's golf cart."

"Why don't you just ask I mean aren't you in his crew?"Jazmine says hoping her street talk didn't sound stupid.

Riley turns then"Yeah but a hood nigga won't get shit less he take it iiight?"Riley goes into the backyard and the girls follow.

There on the otherside of the dirty pool gleaming in the sunlight a golf cart made to look like an escalade with rims on it. Actual Rims.

It's bigger than her dad's prius and could pass for a escalade Jeep.

They sat in awe looking from the side of the mansion while Riley had gone and tried to give it a start.

"Shit. No key." Riley whispered harshly.

"Yo Riley what the fuck you doing?!" Thugnificent suddenly appeared infront of the cart.

Jazmine and Emy squeaked from their hiding spot."Nigga!I'm stealing yo golf cart!" Riley said getting out and trying to push it.

"Stealing?! Nigga you want it? All you had to do was ask."Thugnificent said crossing his arms.

Riley looked confused"What?"

Thugnificent shrugged"Yeah nigga Ask! A-S-K Granddad aint teach you no manners?! Aint like I'm using it anymore! Use to use it to give tours around you know to the hoes and shit. Wait _tours for the whores_. Nigga I likes that, lemme right that down."Thugnificent got a pen and wrote it in a small notebook.

"But yeah everysince the crew broke up and I aint been selling no records and the label dropped me and I can barely afford the mansion I just don't need it nomore."Thugnificent looked down then.

Jazmine accidentally let out a sad'Aww.' But remembered they were suppose to be hiding and clapped her hand on her mouth.

"Uh yeah that's real gay and all but I'mma just take the keys and bail out."Riley opened his hand and Thugnificent got out the keys"So uh will that 500 be in cash or check?"

"What?500?! Nigga what?" Riley exclaimed

"Yeah 500 nigga I paid 5,000 I gotta make a profit somewhere! shht niggas gotta eat."Thugnificent said to Riley.

"Man,I aint got that!"Riley crossed his arms"I don't want this bitch ass thing anyway probably don't go nomore than 20 miles!"Riley got out and kicked it making Otis jump.

"Damn nigga just cause you aint gone buy it don't mean you gotta fuck it up. I could put it on Craigslist or some shit nigga." He inspected the damage.

Riley walked past the girls mumbling going back to his house."Too bad for Riley."Jazmine sighed walking toward her own house. Emy gave the cart one last look before following Jazmine.

* * *

Jazmine went with Cindy for her makeup trial. The two were still kind of in a odd place since the phonecall."So did you have fun?"Cindy asked looking at the brushes the make up lady had out. Jazmine shrugged"Yeah I did."

"Huey's tongue all down yo throat."Cindy laughed. Jazmine blushed."It wasn't like that it was-

"Just to relax you I know. But I wonder…"Cindy grabs a lipstick and rolls it up slowly. "What it did for him."

Jazmine probably looks like a promegrante."Huey's not like that."Is all she says waiting for the make up artist.

Cindy rolls her eyes."Huey's a guy before he anything. I bet he enjoyed sucking your face."

"Cindy! Huey did not enjoy it okay?I didn't either it was just to help me."Jazmine said seriously."I should've never told you."

Jazmine mumbled that to herself. But Cindy heard her."Jazzy I'm yo friend."

"And so is Huey so when he does things to help me I don't need you questioning it Cindy."

Cindy sat back in the chair across from her friend."Okay Jazmine."

Then there's the thing Jazmine hates that happens.

Awkward silences."Okay so now what?"Jazmine asks

Cindy grabs a brochure from the counter."Well while you do yo make up shit. I'm gonna get a tan." Jazmine rolls her eyes. Cindy was always getting tans even though they were bad for her.

But Jazmine doesn't say anything because of their earlier conversation."Okay." The make up girl comes and Cindy notices the girl is really gold."Aye how you get so tan?" The snookie look alike smiled proudly.

"Well I take these pills."The girl pulled out a tablet from her shirt pocket."Sunkissed?"Cindy asked looking at the label."Yall sell em here?"

The girl nodded."I'll take ten." Cindy said looking into her little shoulder bag.

"Cindy!"Jazmine said from her chair another girl had started on her make up."You don't know what it has in it you could look like a carrot. No offense."Jazmine turned to her make up girl who was also kind of orange looking.

"None taken."The girl shrugged popping her gum.

Cindy read the back of the label after paying."I'll look it up at home. You know I hate being pale."

Jazmine deep down thinks that Cindy hates being white but doesn't say that. But the signs are all there: Cindy is always trying to tan and resents her hair.

The only white people she enjoys being around is her mom and people like Ed the third and Gin Rummy.

On the way home Jazmine watched her friend read the label on the back of the tablet of pills she bought."Cindy are you happy that you're you?" Jazmine asks looking ahead. Cindy looks at her before looking back at the label.

"Um. Yeah I guess but I wish that sometimes my ma fucked a black guy instead."Cindy shrugged.

"You mean instead of a black woman?" Jazmine rubbed her neck at the use of Cindy's curse words.

"No."Cindy smirks"Instead of my daddy." The bus stops and they get off.

"You have a nice butt for a white girl."Jazmine tries then shrugs. Cindy smiles widely."Thanks!"

They get to Timid deer and Cindy plays ball with Riley. Emy is with Ms Brown and Jazmine sits on her porch. Huey should be on his way home soon. Jazmine then goes over to wait for him.

Huey and Caesar pull up later. She goes over to Huey's side of the car and smiles when he opens the door.

"Huey Pooey!"

"That's not my name." Jazmine smiles at this boy."It's your name if I say it is." Huey rolls his eyes and heads into his house with Jazmine following and he gets a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Jazmine watches as he puts it to his mouth then takes it down. She feels warm. Then she walks over and take it from him;drinking it herself."Why do you always do that?"Huey asks watching her drink from his precious water.

"I like your water Huey Freeman."Jazmine walks away with the bottle heading to his room even though he doesn't tell her to. Huey follows her and takes off his work shirt and putting it in his dirty clothes hamper then grabbing clean clothes.

And his body wash he doesn't keep it in the bathroom anymore because Mr Freeman and Riley always use his.

Jazmine knows this,because when Huey's grandfather comes in to use it for his dates. Huey says over and over that they should buy their own.

Mr Freeman always waves him off and takes it anyway. Jazmine watches that boy go into the bathroom while she lies on his bed looking through a book of his.

She waits for him because she doesn't want to be at home. Why is Huey getting ready for bed so early? It's only like six.

"Huey! Why are you getting dressed for bed so early? it's only like six!"Jazmine calls into the bathroom. Huey doesn't answer so she messes up his bed. Then looks at his bookshelf then she goes over to his computer chair and slides around in it.

Then going to the movie shelf with dvds. She slides her fingers over the titles. Then goes to his dresser and looks through it. She giggles at his black and grey underwear and boxers.

"Jazmine! What the hell have I told you about rambling?"Huey scolds making Jazmine jump.

"Huey you snuck up on me!"Jazmine yells back going over to the bed and folding her arms. Huey's now showered and in different clothes.

"Stop rambling and maybe-And look at what you did to my bed."Huey says"I just put on fresh sheets. Why aren't you at home?"

Jazmine stands insulted "Well excuse me for wanting to be around my bestfriend after he's been gone all day."

"And excuse me for expecting some peace and quiet after I've been gone all day."Huey shoots back his eyes narrowed at her.

"Fine then! I'll leave.."Jazmine says standing.

"Sit down!"Huey tell her frowning at the wall. She does but glares at the floor."You don't want me here."Jazmine mumbles after a few minutes of silence.

"I can tolerate you more if you don't ramble I've told you that. Damn." Huey sounds frustrated now.

"Okay I'm sorry."Jazmine turns and bats her eyes at him in the way that makes hearts melt. Huey scowls at her and she smiles."Okay I'm _really_ sorry." Jazmine stands and starts fixing the bed.

She doesn't want Huey to be angry with her. When she fixes the bed to almost what it once was Jazmine turns to him and smiles. Huey just presses play on her movie and she watches silently.

Huey sits at the computer desk and does his homework and Jazmine tries not to look over at him because when she does she thinks about the kiss then she thinks about the Coltrane stars and bestfriends should think like that.

Huey tells her it's impolite to stare a few times without even looking up at her. She only giggles and stares anyway.

Jazmine goes home later that night after eating dinner at the Freeman's and goes into her dad's office. The man is looking over paperwork and Jazmine sits in the chair across from him."Hey pumpkin you excited about the pageant?"

She shrugs"You know moms seeing somebody?"

Tom looks up then and rubs his neck like he does when he's nervous."Uh I guess I figured it out…mm yeah sure I know that."

Jazmine wrinkles her brow."Sooo don't you care?" Tom now looks confused."I mean I want your mother to be happy. So yeah I mean I care."

Jazmine exhales He cares, he still cares so maybe they can fix this.

"Oh well daddy I have to go to bed now,I have to go get a swimsuit tommorow."Jazmine gets up to leave.

"I can have Yvonne take you. She wants to help you out with your pageant stuff."Tom calls.

Jazmine inwardly rolls her eyes then turns to her dad.

"She's doing my hair for the pageant."Jazmine says smiling tightly.

Tom looks affronted"But she really wants to help pumpkin and it's not like I have the time."

_You never have time for me anymore_.

Jazmine exhales and doesn't say what she's thinking. "Fine. I'll-I'll go swimsuit shopping with her."

* * *

The next day Jazmine tries her hardest to let the woman oversleep. Tip toeing out her room and surprise-Yvonne is right in the kitchen."Hey Jazzy poo! I'm so excited about going swimsuit shopping gurrl we gone get it crackin I may get me a lil sum sum."Yvonne laughs loudly. Jazmine forces one. She's so annoying.

When they get in the car. Yvonne goes on and on about how Jazmine may have her hair.

"I think I'm just going to wear it straight."Jazmine says simply shutting down all the ideas Yvonne is yapping about she can do with her curly hair.

"Straight?I mean I think you'll look cute either way but you know-

"Yeah straight is fine."Jazmine cuts her off and puts her music in her ear. Yvonne drives silently then the rest of the way.

Jazmine and Yvonne go into a bathing suit store and Yvonne's already acting like a crackhead over how cute everything is.

"I'll just look over here in this section. You look through bikinis."Jazmine says knowing she is not wearing a bikini."Okay Jazzy I'mma find you the best bikini they got!"Yvonne calls out before going into the section.

She's so embarrassing. Jazmine finds a floral print vintage looking swimsuit with a high waisted bottom and a short halter bralette. Jazmine goes to try it on. While Yvonne's her way back over to the area she last saw Jazmine in.

Jazmine comes from the fitting room and stands in front of one of the associates who helped her earlier. Yvonne's looks over from where she's talking to an associate.

"Oh Jazzy.."Yvonne holds up a bikini and smiles."I found you something."

Jazmine ignore her and does a spin in her bathingsuit. Asking the associates If it's cute. They agree because they want her to make a purchase.

Jazmine looks in the mirror at Yvonne as her smile totally disappears and it makes Jazmine's smile grow.

When she turns to the woman."Oh Yvonne I found it."Jazmine says simply going back to change."Yeah Jazzy that one is cute. Really cute."Yvonne says holding the swimsuit she worked so hard to find sadly.

Jazmine feels good.

* * *

**Five for next chapter. Ugh.. bye guys. I don't want to go! **

_**I own nothing**_

**Read and review**

**Bye Boondockers.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Still can't do review responses because I have a shitload of homework to do..Guys I'm stressed out. I'm pissed and I'm not feeling today at all. =(**

iToday Jazmine goes to look for Huey. He's in his garage so she watched Hiro,Riley and Caesar play the game until she's tired of waiting for Huey.

Jazmine gets up and walks to the backyard and contemplates throwing something at the garage door. But Instead doesn't.

She walks over to see that Yvonne is cooking how long does it take for an apartment to be fumigated?

"Can I help?"Jazmine asks scaring Yvonne. Don't Judge her but she knows she's been ugly to Yvonne lately and Jazmine can't possibly sit with herself. Yvonne turns and smiles."Thanks Jazzy poo. I'm making some spagetti and chicken." she sounds almost as if she's asking for permission.

Jazmine washes her hands at the sink. And get's a packet of breadsticks from the freezer she looks to Yvonne to see if it's alright.

Yvonne barely glances so Jazmine does what she wants. Jazmine put them on a pan and in the oven then goes to the spagetti sauce and stirs next to Yvonne who's taking the chicken wings out the fryer and putting them on a plate covered in a paper towel.

Emy comes in and says how good things smell and starts on her homework. Ms Brown took her with her to run errands. That's stupid Jazmine thinks. She's suppose to help her cope with anxiety or whatever.

While they cook and Emy sits at the table doing homework Yvonne hums a song. Jazmine sees it a song her dad hums all the time.

The three sit at dinner and seems that Tom is going to be late. Jazmine looks at Yvonne while they eat. She's quieter right now Jazmine doesn't mind. Nope she doesn't mind at all that the woman only speaks when spoken too at dinner tonight.

The chicken and spagetti is good but Jazmine doesn't say this. Emy however does and she talks about the spagetti she made with Tom. Yvonne talks with her while Jazmine eats silently.

Tom comes in while Emy and Yvonne clean the kitchen. He ruffles Jazmine's hair as he walks past the couch on his way into the gives him a foil wrapped plate and they talk for a while.

Jazmine goes into her room to sleep.

* * *

Today marks the start of the last week of April and the first day back at school from spring break. Huey picks up Jazmine on her way from the bus stop on her way from walking Emy. Of course Riley is already in the front.

"Goodmorning Huey,"Jazmine beams, Huey looks at her through the rearview"Jazmine."

Is all he says. Can't he say hi for once? "Are you guys going to be at my pageant Friday?" Jazmine takes out their tickets.

Riley snatches his and makes a noise. Jazmine knows he's coming and kind of wants to tell him not to lose it like he does everything else but Huey doesn't grab his ticket. Jazmine figures she'll hold it for him since he's driving.

She also holds Cindy,Caesar and Hiro's ticket. Jazmine is so excited because her parents will be together seeing her on stage and be so proud then they'll have to fix their marriage again. Why not for their perfect daughter?

At the school Jazmine runs over to Hiro,Cindy and Caesar to give them their tickets. They all promise to be there. Jazmine sashays up to Huey and hands him his ticket. Huey is opening his locker now but spares her a look."It's your tick-et for the pag-eant"Jazmine says in a sing songy voice.

Huey snatches it and puts it in the pocket of his backpack strap. Almost like it pains him to do so,Jazmine doesn't miss this."Why aren't you so happy?" Jazmine searches his face for the answer his mouth probably won't give her.

"Jazmine…I'm tired."Huey lies. That's right Huey lied. Something he never does and he does it to Jazmine of all people his '_bestfriend_.' That tears it.

"Tired? You aren't tired. You just don't want me to be happy because you're never happy."Jazmine snatches a book out his locker.

"Jazmine.."Huey says her name in a warning tone. Jazmine ignores it and pushes past him.

"Jazmine come here."Huey calls behind her. But Jazmine is going. She doesn't need Huey's attitude today, Everything will be better after the pageant. Everything.

He doesn't think she can do it. But she'll show him, it's sad her own best friend can't believe in her. Jazmine fights the shiver that runs down her throat at the thought of that and bites back her tears.

In Trig her and Cindy talk how great she's going to look at the pageant and they practice her answers to questions.

Jazmine lets herself get happy even though Huey's attitude is in the back of her mind she doesn't let it put a damper on her mood_._

_Everything will be better._

She says that in her head everyday. When Mr Freeman fusses at her about a delivery being late at Mr Bitchez. When her and Huey don't talk at the lockers or on the way to school. When Yvonne and her dad kiss on the lips whenever he comes home from work.

Whenever they lie in his bed and sleep and whenever her mom calls and Fahkeem says to tell Jazmine he said hello. Jazmine's inner voice says _Everything will be better_ and she believes it.

* * *

Today Jazmine has to go with Emy to get her graduation dress. Emy has a band aids on her knees and elbows and is limping a bit.

They go into Jazmine's favorite store._ 'Frills and thrills_.' Jazmine shops here for everything, all of her clothes are from here.

Jazmine owns almost everything from the pink and colorful princess looking store. The girl probably only owns 4 pairs of jeans the rest is skirts and dresses.

Huey hates this store,Cindy and Riley hate this store but Caesar and Hiro kind of like it.

She looks for a cute sundress for Emy. Jazmine eventually picks her one that's yellow and blue, and Jazmine gets her a yellow cardigan to match.

She also gets a pair of strappy black sandals for the girl. Emy isn't even really searching for anything."Emy aren't you happy?You're graduating in a few days."

Emy nods"I'm real happy but I kind of wish my mother could come..or something." Emy says or something when she's unsure of what she really wants.

Jazmine is kind of caught off guard."Maybe you can send her some type of invitation." Emy looks at her then."To where?Ms Brown says she's going try and mail one to A pimp named Slickback but I don't know if she'll show up."

Jazmine feels bad now."Well if she doesn't show… I'll be there."That probably was no help but Jazmine waits for her reaction anyway. Emy smiles at her.

When they get home,Emy goes to watch t. v and does some reading while Jazmine gets ready to go with her mom to see her nana at the nursing home. Fahkeem comes too.

* * *

Sarah introduces her mom to her new boyfriend and her nana notes how different he is from Tom. She makes Fahkeem seem so much better than Jazmine's father. Jazmine then realizes why the rest of Sarah's family don't like Barbara Ramsey.

Everyone seems to hit it off. Not noticing when Jazmine gets up and walks around the home. There's a painting class going on and the instructor invites Jazmine to join.

Jazmine sits between two woman at her canvas. They smile kindly at Jazmine with their dentures. Jazmine smiles back.

It's a big class with at least 12 other people in it. Jazmine sees the instructor lady standing there in front of the stand. Jazmine figures they are about to draw the bowl of fruit.

Then the doors open and a elderly man walks in with his robe on.

Poor guy must have Alzheimer's and doesn't know this isn't his bedroom. Jazmine shoots him a sympathetic look but then he goes to the stand. Maybe he wandered over from the crazy house across the street.

Jazmine wonders why nobody tells him to get down for he could hurt himself.

Is this how this place works? They just let sick old people stand on high stands with their robes on?

Then the old man begins to untie his belt around the robe.

_Wait what?_

Jazmine watches as he drops the robe and is full on stark naked. Right in front of her.

_No no no no no_

As Jazmine runs out the area. She bumps into someone and gets knocked back onto the floor."Sorry sorry sorry."Jazmine says hoping that wasn't an old person hooked up to breathing tubes."It's fine."The voice helps her up.

Jazmine looks at the person and sees that it's the guy from the party."Hey I know you!"Jazmine smiles she loves seeing familiar faces."Yeah from the mall." He nods. Jazmine makes a face."Um no I don't think so."

The boy smiles "You came in and got a bracelet for your bestfriend." Jazmine squeaks a bit."Hey! That was so totally you!"

The boy laughs"Yeah and I didn't mention the party because well…you know why."

Jazmine laughs."You work there?" He nods"Yeah."

Jazmine thinks of another thing to say but then looks past his pokey dread things and sees her mom waving her over."Well bye Billy catch you later." Jazmine walks past the boy and down the hall to her mother.

"Who is your friend Jazmine?"Fahkeem asks like he has some business. Jazmine shrugs "Just met him." Jazmine says bye to her nana and lets the old lady hug her. On the way home Sarah and Fahkeem decide to talk the whole way then go to a restaurant without even asking Jazmine if she wants to go.

Jazmine climbs from the backseat and realize they are at her and Huey's pizza place.

Fahkeem had been bragging about it the whole way. Like it was_ his_ special place. Jazmine decides to play sick and Sarah decides they should all get it to go. Jazmine declines the offer.

When she gets home she goes right to bed._ Everything will be better._

The rest of the week goes by fast in a blur of being mad at Huey,her mom and Yvonne and preparing for the pageant.

_Everything will be better._

* * *

**I'm feeling like Jazmine. Hoping everything will be better because I'm almost at my breaking point. Anyway five for next chapter. I own nothing.**

_**READ&REVIEW**_

_**Bye for now,boondockers.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Today marks the start of the last week of April and the first day back at school from springbreak. Huey picks up Jazmine on her way from walking Emy to her bus stop. Of course Riley is already in the frontseat.

"Goodmorning Huey,"Jazmine beams, Huey looks at her through the rearview"Jazmine."

Is all he says. Can't he say hi for once? "Are you guys going to be at my pageant Friday?" Jazmine takes out their tickets.

Riley snatches his and makes a noise. Jazmine knows he's coming and kind of wants to tell him not to lose it like he does everything else but Huey doesn't grab his ticket. Jazmine figures she'll hold it for him since he's driving.

She also holds Cindy,Caesar and Hiro's ticket. Jazmine is so excited because her parents will be together seeing her on stage and be so proud then they'll have to fix their marriage again. Why not for their perfect daughter?

At the school Jazmine runs over to Hiro,Cindy and Caesar to give them their tickets. They all promise to be there. Jazmine sashays up to Huey and hands him his ticket. Huey is opening his locker now but spares her a look."It's your tick-et for the pag-eant"Jazmine says in a sing songy voice.

Huey snatches it and puts it in the pocket of his backpack strap. Almost like it pains him to do so,Jazmine doesn't miss this."Why aren't you so happy?" Jazmine searches his face for the answer his mouth probably won't give her.

"Jazmine…I'm tired."Huey lies. That's right Huey lied. Something he never does and he does it to Jazmine of all people his '_bestfriend_.' That tears it.

"Tired?You aren't tired. You just don't want me to be happy because you're never happy."Jazmine snatches a book out his locker.

"Jazmine.."Huey says her name in a warning tone. Jazmine ignores it and pushes past him.

"Jazmine come here."Huey calls behind her. But Jazmine is going. She doesn't need Huey's attitude today,Everything will be better after the pageant. Everything.

He doesn't think she can do it. But she'll show him, it's sad her own bestfriend can't believe in her. Jazmine fights the shiver that runs down her throat at the thought of that and bites back her tears.

In Trig her and Cindy talk how great she's going to look at the pageant and they practice her answers to questions.

Jazmine lets herself get happy even though Huey's attitude is in the back of her mind she doesn't let it put a damper on her mood_._

_Everything will be better._

She says that in her head everyday. When Mr Freeman fusses at her about a delivery being late at Mr Bitchez. When her and Huey don't talk at the lockers or on the way to school. When Yvonne and her dad kiss on the lips whenever he comes home from work.

Whenever they lie in his bed and sleep and whenever her mom calls and Fahkeem says to tell Jazmine he said hello. Jazmine's inner voice says _Everything will be better_ and she believes it.

Today Jazmine has to go with Emy to get her graduation dress. Emy has a band aids on her knees and elbows and is limping a bit.

They go into Jazmine's favorite and thrills. Jazmine shops here for everything,all of her clothes are from here.

Jazmine owns almost everything from the pink and colorful princess looking store. The girl probably only owns 4 pairs of jeans the rest is skirts and dresses.

Huey hates this store,Cindy and Riley hate this store and Caesar and Hiro kind of likes it.

She looks for a cute sundress for Emy. Jazmine eventually picks her one that's yellow and blue, and Jazmine gets her a yellow cardigan to match.

She also gets a pair of strappy black sandals for the girl. Emy isn't even really searching for anything."Emy aren't you happy?You're graduating in a few days."

Emy nods"I'm real happy but I kind of wish my mother could come..or something." Emy says or something when she's unsure of what she really wants.

Jazmine is kind of caught off guard."Maybe you can send her some type of invitation." Emy looks at her then."To where?Ms Brown says she's going try and mail one to A pimp named Slickback but I don't know if she'll show up."

Jazmine feels bad now."Well if she doesn't show… I'll be there."That probably was no help but Jazmine waits for her reaction anyway. Emy smiles at her.

When they get home,Emy goes to watch t. v and does some reading while Jazmine gets ready to go with her mom to see her nana at the nursing home. Fahkeem comes too.

Sarah introduces her mom to her new boyfriend and her nana notes how different he is from Tom. She makes Fahkeem seem so much better than Jazmine's father. Jazmine then realizes why the rest of Sarah's family don't like Barbara Ramsey.

Everyone seems to hit it off. Not noticing when Jazmine gets up and walks around the home. There's a painting class going on and the instructor invites Jazmine to join.

Jazmine sits between two woman at her canvas. They smile kindly at Jazmine with their dentures. Jazmine smiles back.

It's a big class with atleast 12 other people in it. Jazmine sees the intructor lady standing there infront of stand. Jazmine figures they are about to draw the bowl of fruit.

Then the doors open and a elderly man walks in with his robe on.

Poor guy must have Alzheimers and doesn't know this isn't his bedroom. Jazmine shoots him a sympathetic look but then he goes to the stand. Maybe he wandered over from the crazy house across the street.

Jazmine wonders why nobody tells him to get down for he could hurt himself.

Is this how this place works? They just let sick old people stand on high stands with their robes on?

Then the old man begins to untie his belt around the robe.

_Wait what?_

Jazmine watches as he drops the robe and is full on stark naked. Right infront of her.

_No no no no no_

As Jazmine runs out the area. She bumps into someone and gets knocked back onto the floor."Sorry sorry sorry."Jazmine says hoping that wasn't an old person hooked up to breathing tubes."It's fine."The voice helps her up.

Jazmine looks at the person and sees that it's the guy from the party."Hey I know you!"Jazmine smiles she loves seeing familiar faces."Yeah from the mall." He nods. Jazmine makes a face."Um no I don't think so."

The boy smiles "You came in and got a bracelet for your bestfriend." Jazmine squeaks a bit."Hey! That was so totally you!"

The boy laughs"Yeah and I didn't mention the party because well…you know why."

Jazmine laughs."You work there?" He nods"Yeah."

Jazmine thinks of another thing to say but then looks past his pokey dread things and sees her mom waving her over."Well bye Billy catch you later." Jazmine walks past the boy and down the hall to her mother.

"Who is your friend Jazmine?"Fahkeem asks like he has some business. Jazmine shrugs "Just met him." Jazmine says bye to her nana and lets the old lady hug her. On the way home Sarah and Fahkeem decide to talk the whole way then go to a restaurant without even asking Jazmine if she wants to go.

Jazmine climbs from the backseat and realize they are at her and Huey's pizza place.

Fahkeem had been bragging about it the whole way. Like it was_ his_ special place. Jazmine decides to play sick and Sarah decides they should all get it to go. Jazmine declines the offer.

When she gets home she goes right to bed._ Everything will be better._

The rest of the week goes by fast in a blur of being mad at Huey,her mom and Yvonne and preparing for the pageant.

_Everything will be better._

* * *

Today is May the 12th and it's Emeryss's eighth grade graduation. She wears her blue dress and yellow cardigan. Yvonne does her hair in a high bun and Jazmine's happy that she gets a day off of school.

Riley wears his nice suit and his hat that he wears on dress up occasions.

Huey just a wears a grey polo and black pants. Mr Freeman has on his tux he wears all the time and Tom wears his dress suit. Yvonne is wearing a long sundress and her hair in a straight pontail.

Jazmine wears a short sundress also. They all go to the school and sit in one of the front rows of the auditorium.

Jazmine sits next to Riley and Huey on the other side and next to him Mr Freeman then Tom and Yvonne.

They watch the picture montage of everything the 8th graders have done this year. Jazmine keeps looking over at Huey and he has not looked at her once. Jazmine makes sure to elbow him hard in the arm whenever she can. She's so mad at him.

_Everything will be better._

When a girl they call class Valedictorian gives her speech Riley whispers to Jazmine and Huey that Emy has been robbed of that title."White bitch probably can't spell Valedictorian."Riley whispers harshly.

"Can you?"Huey says back still watching the girl give her speech."Shut up."Riley says going back to throwing the dueces at Emy who is sitting on stage with the rest of the class. She smiles at them. Since her hair can not fit under the cap everyone knows it's her with her red bun on stage.

More speeches then diploma time: kids go and parents cheer and when Emy crosses the stage after they say her full name.

Their group makes big noise for her. All except Huey of course but Yvonne makes enough noise for all of them.

Emy gets her diploma and sits down blushing furiously and smiling widely. It's amazing to think that last summer she wouldn't even have dreamed of thinking about crossing the stage infront of so many people.

She's grown. She's still the same girl who can crack if you raise your voice at her,plays with dolls for hours and still sleeps with a nightlight but she's grown.

Jazmine feels her eye drip at that thought. But doesn't feel embarrassed because her father is dripping snot while he cheers on Emeryss. When it's over Emy runs to them and goes straight for Riley.

He lifts her a bit and hugs her then lets her go because "_Real niggas aint bout all them emotions and shit_." Emy takes pictures with everyone and smiles big and everyone else does too except for _you know who_.

He just waits patiently and holds all Emy's balloons and cards her teachers give her. Emy says Ms Brown couldn't make it because of a crisis.

Jazmine notices that Emy doesn't take pictures with any of her classmates they all take pictures with eachother but Emy just stays with her group and the occassional teacher.

Emy graduated with exactly two more black kids. Including Kevin or Urkel,Jazmine also notes that Yvonne knows most of the two black kid's families.

Probably from the shop or just because Yvonne knows everybody. Emy throws the cap she couldn't wear up into sky as they walk across the parking lot. They all go home and Yvonne comes too while the sun is setting.

* * *

Once home Riley puts Emy on the back of his bike. She's still wearing her graduation clothes for Santa's sake but they go on anyway. You can hear Emy laughing as they zoom down the street to where ever.

When it's finally night time and Tom had bought Emy a cake and Mr Freeman bought over food. _No squirrel_. Emy and Riley come back and both them look wind whipped from riding that bike so fast.

Everyone minus Huey eats cake and the food Mr Freeman brings. Jazmine notices Huey got her a card. On the front it's a picture of a black boy and girl dressed in graduation cap and gown both holding the same diploma scroll looking at the sky. On the bottom it says _It's all good._ Jazmine snickers at that and on the inside it reads.

_Standing tall,facing forward._

_Ready for whatever this world has for you._

_You have accomplished a major achievement_

_And are capable of great things._

_Congratulations on your granduation._

Jazmine knows he got it from his work. You can just _tell_. Huey scowls on their couch at the t. v he can't hear. Jazmine's about to speak to him when the sound of a fork tapping a glass gets her attention.

Tom clears his throat."Okay everyone,I have an announcement." Jazmine watches with interest and fears for the love of God he's not about to announce an engagement. But notes Yvonne looks interested too.

"Well as you all may know I've been thinking about my career." _No Jazmine does not know this._

"Well I come to the decision that I'm quitting being the Ada and becoming a defense Lawyer."

The group all looked surprised. Even Huey raises a brow."That's a damn shame Tom I had more faith but you prove me that you just another dumb nigga."Mr Ruckus says appearing in the kitchen from the backdoor.

"First you let that beautiful ivory goddess walk out cha life and go to the damn queen monkey!" Ruckus continues gesturing towards Yvonne who just slowly eats her macaroni side eyeing the man."And now you mean to tell me you gone be keeping niggas outta jail stead of putting then in?"

Tom studders"Well Ruckus I'm trying to help-

"Shut the hell up you let queen coon here turn you into a dumb nigga!"Ruckus yells Jazmine makes note not to eat the portion Ruckus talks over. He's salivating like a rabid dog.

"Now wait just a minute-"Tom tries

"No there's nothing to be said. Now we got another coon graduating 8th grade,what you must be some kind of special breed cause I aint never met a nigga smart enough to do that."Ruckus is now talking to Emy but is yolked up around the collar by Yvonne and tossed out the door.

She dusts off her hands and turns back around."That's real good what you doing Tom we need more men helping our young men rather than condemming them."

Tom beams"Well and believe it or not when I made the announcement on my website the same people who were sending me hate mail and death threats are now on my client list! "

Mr Freeman and Riley look relieved they don't have to worry about Tom prosecuting them anymore."And another good thing is you were the best prosecutor they had on the state so if you on our side there's no way I'll have to pay those speeding tickets."Mr Freeman grins.

Huey gets up to leave a few hours later. Jazmine follows and Huey doesn't stop walking nor does he turn to see why she's following him. He does however leave the door open for her when goes into the house.

Huey goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water Jazmine follows him there too and watches him drink.

He then reaches in to give her one but Huey Freeman knows Jazmine won't take it. She takes his water and sips from it while Huey puts the other back into the fridge. Jazmine gives it back to him and reaches for a hug as he puts the cap back on it.

He sits the bottle on the counter and lets Jazmine wrap her arms around his neck.

She stands there for almost 2 mintues wrapped around that boy and Huey just stands and lets her. It feels good to hold him again. It always feels good. She always wants to be wrapped around him. She thinks that they kind of fit this way. Jazmine thinks she should always be wrapped around him Huey must feel the same way because he always let her.

He never pushes her off or hug her back when she hugs him like this. This is how Jazmine hugs him when she needs comfort or when she hasn't hugged him in so long. Huey Freeman knows that Jazmine has to hug him in order for herself to function properly.

So they stand there for probably three minutes with Jazmine hugging him and Huey letting her. Neither moving until she's ready to let go.

When she pulls away she quickly regrets it and wants to hug again but Huey grabs his water and walks to the stairs and Jazmine follows. He lets her watch Spike lee while he sits silently and stares at the screen.

Jazmine thinks about when the music in Mo better Blues plays how it reminds her of cold train or Coltrane. Whoever but her tummy gets a warm pool in it.

Jazmine doesn't know. She doesn't know anything. Why does she enjoy putting her hands on her bestfriend? Why does she crawl over the bed and tug his arm so he can get in his bed with her? Why does Jazmine do these things?

She knows bestfriends should not always be together but she wants to and they haven't been talking so it's only right to snuggle him now.

It's not her fault that she likes snuggling him. Or that other people don't snuggle their bestfriend. Even the fact that Huey is so snuggly is not her fault. Nope none of things are Jazmine's fault so she pulls him into the bed.

Huey lets his body get up from the chair and into the bed sitting on the edge. That just won't do. Jazmine stands in front of him in an effort to push him down on the bed. But Huey's torso doesn't budge he scowls at her."Jazmine stop."He tells her.

Jazmine manages to get him on his back but Huey tries to sit back up so Jazmine does the only logical thing one can do.

She straddles him.

Jazmine puts both legs on either side of him and pushes on his chest."Lay with your bestfriend Huey Freeman." Jazmine demands.

Huey just lies there his hands laid out next to him. Jazmine shifts so that she is sitting flat on him. Jazmine feels that feeling in her belly because it's not okay to sit on Huey like this she should not be doing this but she is and Huey's not exactly moving her.

He looks down at Jazmine sitting on him. Her knees right by his hips and her butt right on his upper thigh."Jazmine your skirt."

Jazmine giggles "It's a dress."

"Whatever it is. It's short."Huey moves a bit under her and he really should not do that.

Jazmine shrugs and rolls her hands into his shirt stretching it and making a few buttons come undone.

"I can see your panties Jazmine."Huey says probably just trying to tease her."What color are they?" Jazmine teases trying to hide her blush because they're talking about her panties.

"Pink."Huey says frowning at her.

"Lucky guess."Jazmine says She can't let him off that easy _all her clothes are pink_. Undergarments included. Huey shifts again And he really should not do that.

The door opens then, whoever it is needs to learn how to knock Jazmine thinks bitterly as she whips her head up. She doesn't move because she isn't doing anything wrong.

It's Caesar."Yoo um Yall busy?" He scratches his braided dreads looking away. Huey turns over so Jazmine is off of him and goes to sit in the computer chair.

Jazmine stands and smiles at Caesar."Huey didn't want to lie down so I made him."

Caesar gives her a nod with an amused face."I bought over your dress;it's downstairs." Jazmine shrieks hugs Caesar and heads to the door.

Huey's just scowling at the floor in his chair. Caesar is giving Huey the same face even when Jazmine exits to go see her dress.

Jazmine goes downstairs and sees it in the plastic. It's so pretty! Jazmine calls up to Caesar asking where Cindy is and he calls back something about basketball.

Huey roughly pushes past Caesar and marches down the stairs quickly past Jazmine. He seems angry but probably not. Jazmine knows because she was just with him he was fine. She shrugs it off and looks at her dress. Her parents are bound to see how beautiful she is in this. Then they'll decide they _need _to be together.

Jazmine takes it home and puts it in her room so no one will see it.

Then she goes back to the Freeman house and Caesar is playing the game. Huey is still outside probably in his garage. Jazmine wishes they could finish watching her movie. She says this.

"Mo better blues? That's my junk. Go get it we can watch it on the game."Caesar says turning to her.

Jazmine huffs,"It's me and Huey's movie."Jazmine says that too quickly she wishes she didn't.

Caesar raises a brow "Well ex_cuuuus_e me."He says rolling his neck making Jazmine smile a bit."Can I enjoy a spike lee film too? I mean we both rep the same hood."Caesar asks looking sad. Jazmine relents "Okay but not Mo better blues"

"That's cool I'm more of a _Do the Right Thing_ kind of guy myself."Caesar is playing that game again.

And Jazmine is bored again"When does Cindy come back?" Caesar looks at his wrist watch.

"At seven I think."

Jazmine decides she'll nap till then.

When Jazmine wakes up Mr Freeman is back and so is Riley it's like nine. How did she sleep so late? She gets up and says goodbye to Riley and Mr Freeman and makes her way home. Her father and Yvonne are on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey pumpkin you want to watch-

"No."Jazmine says simply then goes to her room and checks on her poor little bunny. She doesn't have to worry about him eating a lot she fills up a small folded newspaper with dry food and a small little tub with water really close to him so he can reach it whenever he's hungry.

And since Sammy Davis Jr the bunny is blind and the light bothers him she keeps a dark towel over his cage.

Jazmine then goes to her closet to look at her dress and smiles a bit_._

_Everything will be better._

* * *

Tonight is grand opening. Since now all their doing at the high school is finals students leave early when they are done.

Emy sits at the library and goes with Ms Brown. Since Emy graduated 8th grade she won't see Ms Brown anymore because she basically graduated from the program too. Emeryss seems proud and sad about that.

At school Cindy is studying like crazy. That's what happens when you sleep through most of your classes.

Jazmine ignores a lot of those bugging thoughts in her head and smiles through them. She knows that when the pageant comes everything will fall into place.

Her head will be quiet. She won't be scared of her mind anymore. _Everything will be better._

Jazmine turns from Huey's locker to see everyone staring at her. Including Huey,his face unreadable because Jazmine has never seen it like this before."Jazmine you…alright girl?"Caesar says awkwardly.

Jazmine smiles _she will be_."Yes Why?"

Cindy clears her throat and looks in her book again. She also says something about her mom _and_ dad coming to Mr Bitchez tonight. Jazmine knows that the Mcpherson's are separated but not divorced so they go to functions together and play house.

Caesar's mom and dad are coming and Hiro says how his mom and dad will come.

Jazmine knows that all the female employees have to wear their hair in a high bun and the black and white attire. Aunt cookie had shown up last night. And her and Yvonne really hit it off.

Goodthing they had dinner at the Freeman's while they all discussed things for the restaurant. Poor Sammy Davis Jr the bunny would have probably had a heart attack from their loud laughter.

Huey seemed to avoid eye contact with her during dinner so Jazmine occupied herself with watching Emy giggle as Riley poured his vegetables on her plate after dinner he didn't even go to his room for Jazmine to follow he just goes and watches t.v in the front with the other men.

Jazmine goes to her finals and thinks she's done fairly well on them. She leaves early with Huey and Riley so they can go to Mr bitchez to set up.

Jazmine doesn't like uniforms but sees everyone else wearing them and doesn't feel like such an idiot.

They get there and the prep crew are already there starting up in the kitchen while the servers wipe tables and make sure all the last minute details are together.

People are lining up at the door and Jazmine goes to stand behind the hostess podium. Huey still makes no eye contact with her. Not when she gives him,Emy,Caesar or Positive brother Hakeem their name tags and note pads.

_Everything will be better._

Mr Freeman has a mo-town oldies station playing from the little ceiling speakers. And Tom goes to the window to tear down the paper he's going to help Jazmine host while Mr Freeman works the room.

When the doors open people start filing in and Tom and Jazmine begin seating them. _Here we go._

The night goes on without a hitch. Minus how Riley almost slapped a customer for constantly sending Emy back with his food like she's the one messing up his order.

Whatever Riley says to him has the man shut up and take his food the way it is with a smile.

She talks to Huey during the night. She tells him that a couple has a reservation had wants to be seated in a booth. He simply looked at them then leads them to the booth.

"Service with a smile Huey."Tom says through his smile Huey grunts in response.

Yvonne comes with some of her stylists Tom hugs her and they chat it up with the ladies all smiling happily for the two.

Jazmine has to remind him that she can't seat people by herself.

Jazmine sends the stylists and Yvonne a smile before moving on. The Mcpherson's show up and while them and Mr Freeman do a photo op for the newspaper Cindy and Caesar sneak off and have a _talk_.

Mr Freeman prompty tells Caesar to get his '_Rasta black ass_' back to work.

Mr Wuncler shows up and Jazmine lies saying she has it all filled up so him and his crew of professional crooks leave.

Aunt Cookie is in the back helping in the kitchen. She seems to take a bit of a liking to Positive brother Hakeem. Poor fella Jazmine thinks. Then her aura feels the presence of a black hole enter the establishment.

Sarah and Fahkeem walk in arm in arm. Sarah looks stunning and happy.

Jazmine seats them in the far corner of the restaurant so that Fahkeem won't be to embarrassed when the sparks fly immediately between her parents.

She doesn't miss how Sarah and Yvonne wave at one another. It's a pity really the women seem so cordial. But it'll all go up in flames when her parents get back together…ah well Jazmine has already started looking for new hair salons.

After the opening Mr Freeman tells them all they did a great job and the turn out was a complete success.

Jazmine feels proud about that and she should because most of this is her work too. Mr Freeman may or may not have winked and pointed at Jazmine or the pretty young girl behind her.

Jazmine really doesn't know but she pretends it was for her because she deserves a thanks for knitting everything together even though everyone keeps telling him all night how such a good job he did.

It's fine though Jazmine thinks because _everything will be better_.

* * *

**Graduations-Grand openings- And Tom finally quit being the prosecutor and is now a defense attorney like he said he'd be in the 'Booty Warrior' episode**

**Also Jazmine is really back and forth about her feelings for Huey because of how he is with her. One minute he's letting her sleep in his bed and the next he's leaving her alone. Jazmine has a sort of unhealthy attachment to her bestfriend. Some of us may call it infatuation. And since nothing else in her life is going her way she wants Huey to keep her mind off things. Atleast until after the pageant and he parents reunite because according to Jazmine everything will be better after the pageant which is next chapter.**

**Be prepared for major developments in the next few chapters. A confession comes out. Dirty secrets and Huey Jazzness!**

**Also yes Huey has a job at a bookstore owned by Sarah's boyfriend Fahkeem who went to college with Huey and Riley's parents. If you guys don't know what's going on now in the story you will be extremely confused as it progresses.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest:**** I don't know if Jazmine was in denial or if she was lying to herself. Thanks for the r&r!**

**Breeahhnaa:**** Yes '_Rilmy'__ (That's what there ship name is) I loved writing their parts. I think she brings out a side of Riley that we saw in 'Riley wuz here' I think to many people dumb Riley down and make it seem like he'd only want to be with a thug girl when truthfully I think he'd like someone supportive and just down to ride with him. Like his art teacher was. I think Emy is like a silent G. _**

**_Rocky relationships make the best writing material! I'm telling you if you put Huey and Jazz it would be the bomb. And girl I know what you mean my ex always texts or calls me out of nowhere and I never respond. You're my ex for a reason._**

**_I'm sure you will make more junior friends. And yes that whole Trayvon Martin thing affected everybody no doubt and eventually every time it happens it'll be closer to home until It's one of our own family members and we should see it that way anyhow._**

**_Thanks I preshade it. Just had to drop some real ish on my reviewers because you know what they say.. 'if you have an audience;give em knowledge.'_**

**_&& Yes you're so right! Huey and Jazmine about to get together in a few more chapters and shit gone get real physical! Wink wink. And Jazmine pageant dress was the dress I wore for mine! woot woot! Thanks for the r&r love_**

**_Mercedes B_****_: More than one chapter a day? haha well as long as I get the five reviews I don't mind. thanks for the r&r!_**

**_BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:_****_ You ain't been paying attention? I'mma have to give you a quiz Huey been had a job. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Megageek21:_****_ Yeah you're about Jazmine and her parents. And the story is more than just about Huey and Jazmine it's about Jazmine growing up and changing. I put Huey and Jazmine moments where it fits. Thanks for the r&r hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_MzJesA: Jazmine makes Yvonne feel bad because she isn't her mother and Jazmine wants her parents back together. Glad you like the Emy and Riley moments. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_OnyxDreams13:_****_ Awwwwwww that makes me so happy! I love when I get a reviewer email so you do your part and I do mine! Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Supersweet96:_****_ Thanks so much for this review you're so right! And let's remember this is all about Evolution so lets just watch our girl grow! Thanks for the r&r love hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_thatgirlbre:_****_I'm glad you like the story and I already said I was thinking of doing a Huey Sequel but I won't do it in this story because this is about Jazmine. Also the more the story progresses the more things heat up just keep reviewing and I'll update. Thanks for the r&r!_**

* * *

**_I didn't get five reviews for the last chapter however I didn't have any homework tonight so I updated but I really won't update again unless I get five more. Sorry guys but reviewing isn't hard writing a long ass story and updating is hard. However I do appreciate my loyal reviewers so so so so much._**

**_Next chapter: Jazmine's breakdown._**

**_Five for next update, I could probably do it tomorrow. Read&review_**

**_I don't own nothing._**

**_Review me,Boondockers._**


	36. Chapter 36

Today Jazmine wakes up at exactly 7:55 she gets up, showers and put on a jogging suit after making sure she's lotioned and fresh.

_Everything will be better._

The makeup woman comes by at 8:30. Until then Yvonne flat irons Jazmine's hair with a pair of extra stength straighteners.

Yvonne keeps telling her she's so excited for her,and how she's going to win. Jazmine hates to admit it but she's enjoying Yvonne right now. Emy comes down from bed and sits on the floor staring at Jazmine getting ready.

"Jazzy aint nobody gone be as pretty as you."Emy tells her and she's so serious that Jazmine may actually believe her.

_Everything will be better._

The makeup girl arrives and paints Jazmine's face while Yvonne is still flatening her hair to fall over the back of the chair.

When they are done one of Yvonne's stylist come to do Jazmine's nails. Jazmine didn't expect this but Yvonne tells her it was a surprise. Jazmine feels thankful but doesn't say such.

_Everything will be better._

Jazmine tells her mom not to come. She doesn't want her mother seeing the house with all it's new furniture and how Yvonne has made herself right at home.

_Everything will be better._

Jazmine gets goodluck texts to her phone from her friends. All her guests have to be there at one o clock for seating and Jazmine has to get there with her dress and bathing suit at two so the pageant can start at three.

Jazmine goes into her room and practices her Q and A's then her mother sends her a taxi to drive her to the pageant. It only like a 4 minute ride Jazmine can walk if she wants.

Jazmine leaves at one thirty she goes into the back door of the building like they tell the pageant girls to do where a man takes her dress and swimsuit. The girls have two dressing rooms and Jazmine is glad she doesn't have to be in there with Dana.

Other girls are getting ready too but they seem just as if not more nervous than Jazmine. Her hair is still straight and cascading down her back evenly Jazmine takes that as a sign. A good one, and also the building is air conditioned so no chance of frizz.

_Everything will be better._

A lady comes by and pins a number on her dress. Then she ushers all the girls out toward the stage and Jazmine is number 12.

_Everything will be better._

She swallows the butterflies from her stomach threatening to spew from her mouth. Then she's on stage and the lights are so bright she can't see the audience only the judges sitting in three chairs at a table in front of the stage. _They look nice _Jazmine thinks maybe this won't be so bad after all.

_Everything will be better._

Then Penelope is on stage announcing the start of the pageant. Jazmine stands up straight with the rest of the girls.

_Here goes nothing_

* * *

When Jazmine wakes up she is looking at a white room. White ceilings,white walls and that's when she realizes that she's dead and Mr Ruckus's preaching of white heaven were not wrong at all.

A face appears and it's a white one, she must be an angel. She smiles at Jazmine. "Hi Jazmine." She says in a nice voice.

Jazmine doesn't know what she feels about white heaven.. but should it hurt? Jazmine is in pain; her head is throbbing and her throat is so sore. Her arms feel numb and did she mention the headache?

"You're lucky Jazmine and you're a strong girl."The white face says.

Jazmine smiles at that but it hurts,she probably should not use the muscles in her face at all. So instead of blinking or smiling she closes her eyes.

When she wakes up again she's not sure how long it's been. But people come by really quickly and in a blur with medicine for Jazmine and she's hooked up to machines.

With a breathing tube across her nose and she musters all the strength she has in her body and uses it to lift her arm where she has in a I. V…She's not in white heaven.

"Where am I?" Jazmine asks the whiteface lady and winces at how painful it feels to speak. Although she knows where she is she has to ask.

The white face who Jazmine now realizes is a nurse tells her she's in a hospital and she almost didn't make it. Jazmine hates the way that sounds.

Jazmine asks if she's going to be paralyzed or something forever. She really has no recollection of how she 'almost didn't make it.'

The nurse tells Jazmine she had took too many pills-her fathers sleeping pills and passed out. Jazmine cries when she hears that because she know it was an _overdose_.

She overdosed. Like one of those drug addicts or bad kids. She's so pitiful and just downright pointless.

Jazmine goes to sleep because the nurse tells her not to excite herself. When she wakes up again Jazmine sees a black lady,a pretty black woman.

She thinks that maybe she is in heaven and that's Huey and Riley's mom but her vision clears and she sees she's another woman with a short cropped haircut.

She smiles at Jazmine and says that her name is Ms Brown and they are going to be working together.

Jazmine smirks a bit and Ms Brown knows why and she smiles at Jazmine. "Glad to finally meet you Jazmine." After being silent for a while Jazmine asks what happened Ms Brown tells her that she can only go by the police report because that's all she knows and that maybe Jazmine will remember what happened before that.

Jazmine doubts it, all she knows is what happenned last and that is when she stood on stage at the pageant.

Ms Brown tells her she came home and then Jazmine locked herself in the bathroom then went into the medicine cabinet to take the pills. Her father had discovered her

Jazmine shivers at that. Ms Brown says everything will be okay and she'll be home soon. Jazmine then remembers everything as if it happened a mere 10 minutes ago. Maybe it did.. Jazmine doesn't know.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Jazmine's onstage and Ms Penelope is introducing the girls and asking them questions on her microphone._

_She seems so sweet when she's on stage with that microphone. But Jazmine knows how she really is._

_When everyone claps for the girls Ms Penelope makes a few jokes and the pageant begins._

_Everything will be better._

_Jazmine has done great everytime it's her turn to speak the judges and audience laugh when she says something cute._

_Everything will be better._

_'Awws' when she says something sweet and claps when she goes across the stage._

_Everything will be better._

_Jazmine feels great about the pageant even the names and insults Dana whispers to her whenever they are near eachother don't bring her down._

_Everything will be better._

_The judges deliberate. And a drumroll plays while the butterflies start up again in Jazmine's tummy.._

_They give Ms Penelope an envelope and she smiles proudly."And the winner of the Ms Supreme Pageant is…" Penelope opens the card" Ms Woodcrest Jazmine Dubois!" They clap and cheer for Jazmine as she stand there stuck. Shocked still.._

_She tries to look in the audience for her parents both probably already embracing and talking about gettting back together because that's how things should be._

_Then a mic backfires and a voice comes up loudly through the auditorium. "Excuse me, May I have your attention? This pageant is a sham,these people are evil lying conniving people." Huey's voice rings out._

_And pictures of Penelope drinking and yelling at the girls are displayed on in overhead projector on the stage and behind the girls.._

_Her mugshots are also up there and a newspaper clipping about some scandal Penelope was in that got her crown taken._

_The audience watch in awe and shock and begin yelling at Penelope who is studdering and trying to explain herself._

_Chaos breaks out when the parents see how Penelope's been treating their daughters and their funds. Totally forgetting about Jazmine up there who just won the title._

_Nobody cares._

_Jazmine goes behind the curtain to find Huey. She knows he's somewhere._

_Jazmine finds him coming from the projection room down the hall backstage."Huey!"Jazmine spits out;her voice harsh. "Jazmine."He says flatly._

_Doesn't he know what he did to her? "Why did you do this?"She pushes him and he removes his hands from his pocket to balance himself."Jazmine.."_

_"Don't fucking talk Huey! You fucked it up!"Jazmine is cursing and pushing him again Huey's brow raise at her language a bit."You had to ruin everything,you just can't be happy for me? I won and you took it from me!"_

_Huey's face is blurry as Jazmine's hand comes across it ;hard,everything is blurry while she cries."I fucking hate you."Jazmine spits at him pushing his chest again"You ruined everything."_

_Huey holds her arms to keep her from hitting him."That woman was a crook and-Jazmine snatches away."You know what I fucking went through to get here?" Jazmine asks him but ofcourse he doesn' know. Because he doesn't care.._

_"You know how much shit I put up with? I won and everything was suppose to be better! And you ruined it,I hate you Huey Freeman." Jazmine wipes the tears,snatches of her necklace throwing it at Huey then storms out the back exit._

_Huey doesn't follow this time Jazmine thought he was her bestfriend,he isn't, he hates her._

_The voices are back._

_She runs all the way home in a teary haze and when she gets there she opens the door with the spare key under the mat._

_She looks at the house that doesn't feel like her home she gets angry at her father for trying to replace her mother with stupid new furniture._

_The voices say that._

_Jazmine goes in the closet to get Tom's golf club. And begins her rampage on the stupid fucking furniture._

_The glass coffee table breaks Jazmine knocks over the flat screen tv then she goes to the kitchen and hits the glass kitchen table but can't break it so she pushes it over._

_The voices are still loud._

_The shattering glass hitting the floor and crunching under Jazmine's heels is satisfying to her._

_The voices are so loud._

_She breaks lamps and vases and some art on the wall._

_Jazmine then goes up to his room and begins her tornado there._

_The voices in her head are talking again loudly the only thing that can drown them out is the golf club breaking things._

_She knocks over Emeryss's framed diploma Tom has in the hallway on the wall Jazmine goes into her room and sees Sammy Davis Jr the bunny not moving._

_He normally can't move but not even his nose is twitching Jazmine watches in a teary haze as the bunny is still._

_Those voices._

_She opens the top of the cage and puts her finger on his back. She knows the reality but doesn't want to believe it. Her bunny is dead. She was suppose to take care of him and couldn't even do that right._

_She's such a fuck up. That's why her parents aren't together now because of their dissappointment of a daughter._

_Her only chance of doing something right was ruined by someone she thought was her bestfriend._

_Jazmine heads into Emy's room for more damage when she looks down at the broken frame in the hallway._

_Stupid fucking voices won't stop._

_Another paper is beneath the diploma._

_Jazmine takes out the ceritificate and see it's Tom's guardianship over Emy paperwork. Jazmine doesn't rip it. Her hands tremble with the urge to but she can't._

_But then she sees another paper had fell out too. It was the dna test on Emy and her dad._

_Jazmine scans it then goes to the bottom of it to see the results…._

_What she sees makes her knees quake._

_Jazmine slides her back down the wall as all the voices drown out and only one voice is heard in her head._

_Cristal's voice repeating what she said to Jazmine at christmas time."_

_You may think you have everything about your family figured out but you don't. You barely do..There's a lot of things about the world you living in that you don't know."_

_The voices are now quiet. As Jazmine slides down the stairs dragging the golf club behind her. Everything is quiet except for the scrapping noise the club makes on the tile and broken glass._

_Jazmine goes into the bathroom her father uses and she's so tired._

_She only wants to sleep,she opens the cabinet and she is so tired she only wants to sleep._

_Jazmine knows she needs more than one or two or three. She takes them all getting the water from sink with her hand._

_Jazmine looks in the mirror at her self,with her make up running and her hair sweating out._

_She doesn't want anyone to see her this way and locks the door as she flops her body down on the toliet._

_Staring at the wall. It's silent until her heart starts beating loudly. Very loud._

_Jazmine covers her ears and falls to the floor. She misses the voices now._

_Jazmine has intentions on getting up but she is so tired…_

_She is so tired._

* * *

**_A/N Lawd Jazzy done had a breakdown! She finally fucking snapped. But the good news is..she won the pageant but will everything be better? _**

**_I sure hope so._**

**_Also anybody remember Emy's counselor Ms Brown? Who helped her with her Agoraphobia? Well now Jazmine finally meets her. Though not on the best of terms. Anybody can tell me something _****_Else_****_ about Ms Brown?_**

**_She is one special lady I'll say that for sure._**

**_And R.I.P Sammy Davis Junior the bunny. You fought a good fight brother._**

**_A few more chapters and Huey and Jazmine happens. _**

* * *

**_I know yall noticed how I updated with only four reviews but I did it because...I have a date Saturday. *Slams head on computer desk because I was so awkward when I talked to him.*_**

**_Thanks you to the people who stayed loyal reviewers! I love yall!_**

* * *

**_Breeahhnaa:_****_Dang! See that's why I don't mess with no waterslides. Once my half sister and I went to a water park and when she went down her slide, her swimsuit bottoms slid off her behind and all her goodies was exposed. She had to hurry up and pull it back up._**

**_Woowoot Team Rilmy!_**

**_Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Mercedes B:_****_ I'm glad you love love LOVEE it! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_MzJesA: _****_Thank you! And Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Megageek21:_****_ You're right again but the next few chapters will be Jazmine coming to terms with some emotions. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Guys I really truly appreciate you guys reviewing because it lets me know I don't waste my time writing for you. You guys are amazing and you're going to get your Huey and Jaz and all the lemons yall little nasty selves will ever want._**

**_It's all ready written just review and I'll deliver._**

* * *

**_I own nothing_**

**_Read&review_**

**_Five more for next chapter. _**

**_Salam,Boondockers._**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N ****_Damn yall gave me five reviews the same damn day and here go yall chapter._**

* * *

When Jazmine wakes up she can get out of bed. She doesn't sleep so much now and even gets to go to the bathroom on her own. She showers and eats a bit.

Then they walk down the hall her and the nurse and they go down a long hall. Jazmine's hair is big and poofy how it use to be.

No ponytail just big orange hair puffing out. Jazmine doesn't mind because she knows that she's crazy and should look the part.

They get to Ms Browns office and she waves Jazmine in, she has a glass window so she can see who comes in before they get to her door.

The nurse helps Jazmine get situated in the seat infront of Ms Brown.

She smiles at Jazmine the whole time. Jazmine doesn't look at her so she won't have to smile back.

She looks around the office at all Ms Brown's pictures she's been all over the world.

The nurse leaves and then it's just Jazmine and Ms Brown. Ms Brown smiles at her the whole time and it makes Jazmine feel crazy she tells her this.

"Why does it make you feel crazy Jazmine?" The woman laughs a bit. Jazmine exhales"Because on movies and t. v all the nurses and doctors smile at you in the nut house."

Ms Brown tells her this isn't a nut house and she's not a nut. She calls it a hospital. But Jazmine knows what it really is.

"Jazmine I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you."Ms Brown says to Jazmine. "Believe me we ran tests" Ms Brown smirks.

"You're a doctor?" Jazmine asks Ms Brown nods and shows the rest of her desk plate with the Dr infront of Brown.

"Oh so I should probably call you Doctor Brown."Jazmine says Ms-Dr Brown looks considerate then shrugs"Or you can call me Ebony." Jazmine doesn't want to call her Ebony outloud but she will in her head, Jazmine tells her this.

Dr Brown laughs and Jazmine's lip quirks a bit. Ms Brown nods "Okay that'll work." Ms Brown then asks her questions, a lot of questions. Jazmine doesn't want to answer them. She says that and Dr Brown understands.

"A lot of people care about you Jazmine." Dr Brown says Jazmine makes a noise when she doesn't mean to.

Ms Brown notices"Jazmine your parents have been visiting you non stop."

Jazmine makes a face. Non stop? How long has she been here? "4 weeks."Dr Brown answers her question her face is asking probably.

"Four weeks? Have I been in a coma?!" Jazmine asks anxiously it doesn't seem that long. She missed the last days of school. She missed Riley and her dad's birthday. Riley's on May 29th Her father's June 12th

Jazmine normally bakes a cake for them. She puts their names in the icing and since Mr Freeman never tells anyone his birthday so he won't get older she writes his name on it too.

Dr Brown makes a considering face at the coma question. Isn't she suppose to know? Maybe Jazmine won't call her Doctor anymore. She says this.

Ms Brown laughs again.

* * *

Jazmine leaves Dr Browns office after their session and goes back to her room to sleep. When she wakes up to her father next to her bed sleeping in the chair. He's wearing regular clothes; some shorts and a polo. His red one.

Jazmine sees the T.v is on _Rachel Ray_ so Jazmine is surprised to say the least her dad isn't woke watching it.

Jazmine opens and closes her mouth twice before finally speaking "Daddy?"Jazmine says her voice light but her dad flinches and wakes up."Pumpkin you feeling better?"Tom smiles a tired smile his eyes are low.

Jazmine looks away so she won't have to answer that question. "The nurse told me you've been up and walking that's good hunny,Your mom wanted to be here but I sent her home."

"Home?"

Jazmine asks Tom looks at her "To her house." Jazmine looks away

Her father sighs.

"Jazmine I know the divorce was hard on you and I should've paid more attention-

"Why didn't you tell me about Emy?"Jazmine's voice cracks. "She is your daughter and you lied?" Jazmine is crying now.."You_ lied _daddy."

Tom's face is blank and his eyebrows are knitted"Jazmine..I didn't lie I just didn't tell you everything." Jazmine rolls her watery eyes at him. Now he's being a lawyer on her. "Emeryss is not _my_ daughter."

"Well who's is she?" Jazmine still kind of wishes she had the golf club.

"Will's." Tom says his voice heavy after a minute. The name doesn't register"Who?"

Tom exhales and stands"Will. Your uncle Will is Emy's saw the results of an Avunculer dna test."

Jazmine sits up. "How?" Her father now looks out the window "When your uncle came into town when you were young. We lived in an apartment in the city. He wanted to meet his neice so I decided: Why not, you know? And he comes and stays for a few days you were only a year old at the time. He meets a young lady and they..well" Tom turns back to Jazmine rubbing his neck.

"Uncle Will got a 14 year old pregnant?" Jazmine wishes she didn't say it like _that _Tom even winces at that. But it's true.

"Yeah it's terrible how he manipulated that girl turned her into what she is now. She was so young." Tom's voice clenches at that. Jazmine then realizes why her father never keeps tabs of his brother. Not jealously but because he was ashamed and embarrassed by him.

"When Cristal seeked me out she said she waited all this time for the right time. When she seen your mother at the courthouse.." Tom trailed off but Jazmine puts the pieces together. "I hate thinking about what Emy went through all those years or Cristal. I swear that man leaves a trail behind him wherever he goes." Tom shakes his head. "I'm always picking up the pieces."

Jazmine then finds out her dad contacted Will and told him and he swears Emy wasn't his and couldn't come back to the states for a testing so Tom took one. "I was going to tell you Jazmine but with Emy aready having enough going on and the divorce…I got really wrapped up. I'm sorry."

Jazmine is crying now."Does mom know?" Tom nods "I told her." Jazmine sniffs maybe her mom will comeback now that she knows the truth."When?" Tom looks back at the window"The day I took the test."

So that's why her mom was never hostile towards Emy's presence because she knew who she was the whole time.

Jazmine cries again."You guys don't love eachother anymore?" Tom turns to her prepared to answer then the door opens"Yes, I do love him Jazmine. How could I not love a man who gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world?" Sarah's face is pink and pale. Pink from crying and pale from no make up.

"But Jazmine... Me and your father are not emotionally attached,The love we have for you is stronger than any bond. I swear." Sarah says and looks at Tom."Jazmine I love you and your mom. We don't hate eachother but we are not _in_love with eachother and through you.. We're still a family."

Jazmine is still crying a little." I guess it'll take some getting use to..But I like Yvonne." She sniffs out. Earning a smile from Sarah and Tom smiles halfheartedly "That's um… over." Sarah and Jazmine both look up then.

"It's fine honey…you just focus on getting better."Tom says trying to keep Jazmine happy.

He doesn't say it but Jazmine knows it's because of her. And she doesn't feel as good as she thought she would hearing about her daddy and Yvonne breaking up.

Jazmine then lies with her mother on the hospital bed with her mother playing with her hair like she used to do. "Mommy?" Jazmine squeaks "Hmm?"

"Does anybody know where I am?" Jazmine asks Tom then looks at her from Rachel Ray. "I told your friends and Emy you were visiting your nana." Jazmine smiles at her father being a good liar-lawyer.

"What about the furniture?" Jazmine asks embarrassed about her actions. "Blamed it on a break in."Tom winks. Jazmine smiles a little and lets her mother play with her hair. The air is still thick with what happened and all but Jazmine feels okay with her parents…about her parents.

"_Badumbadumdumbadum_ _I can see clearly now the rain is gone_…"

Tom sings silently and Jazmine giggles. She likes that song- she always has especially right now she can relate to it.

Her mother is probably rolling her eyes and smiling if Jazmine knows her.

* * *

**A/N: ****_Well now we know...Emy is Tom's niece. Okay let's address something I swear to you guys that Huey and Jazmine will happen and this story is called The Evolution of Jazmine DuBois not the Evolution of Jazmey. _**

**_I said it will happen and yall have my word. So I will no longer keep answering the question of'When will Huey and Jaz get together?'_**

**_They will get together because I wrote it. In a few more chapters that's a bet._**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:_****_ Yeah she had a breakdown alright and I told you. Drama! And Huey and Jazmine will totally patch things up. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Mercedes B:_****_ Yeah poor Jazzy but you know our girl is going to pull through! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Supersweet96:_****_ She was basically like a ticking time bomb and she grabbed that golf club and bugged the hell out! Lol and I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Callac:_****_ Thanks! And thanks for the r&r!_**

**_MzJesA:_****_ Yeah she did have a bad breakdown but we knew it was going to come sooner or later. Thank you! I'm nervous about it! andThanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Megageek21:_****_ You'll find out about how Huey feels soon. Thanks for the r&r hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

* * *

**_We're already on chapter 37! Huey and Jazmine and lemons are getting closer! _**

**_Five more reviews for the next chapter! You guys made me proud! _**

**_Stay blessed, Boondockers!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Damn yall not playing no games with these chapters. Five reviews when I woke up like three chapters in one weekend we on a roll.**

* * *

More days go past and Jazmine is moved closer to Ms Browns office. Now that Jazmine is at a better place with her parents she can talk about it with Ms Brown easily.

Jazmine's parents bought her clothes but only jogging pants and t shirts since she's on suicide watch still and can't wear tight clothes or anything with buckles or belts on it. Which is embarassing to say but nobody here is judging.

They also bring her crown and sash but Jazmine doesn't want it.

She sits with Ms Brown today and she asks Jazmine if she wants to talk about anything. So Jazmine wants to talk about Sammy Davis jr the bunny."Is he your pet?"

Jazmine shakes her head "He was but he died."Jazmine is sad now. "The vet had said he wouldn't live long but he did and then he died…I took care of him." Jazmine cries now.

Ms Brown gives her Kleenex. "How did he die?" Jazmine shrugs "He was the smallest and never got his sight he had also had a broken back so couldn't walk. He could've had a heart attack…" Jazmine gasps when she realized this. "I killed him? When I came in smashing stuff I must've scared him and killed my bunny." Jazmine's hiccupping now.

Mr Brown gives her more Kleenex. "Jazmine I doubt that,most times sickly bunnies don't live long. It's a miracle you had him live this long." That was suppose to make Jazmine feel better but it doesn't. She does quit crying though.

They talk about Mr Bitchez and the Freeman's. Ms Brown dated Mr Freeman once that makes Jazmine laugh and they talk about how she found the cure for Patterson's disease that saved her great grandmother's life. Poor lady ended up dying from syphilis though. Nobody talks about that.

Jazmine also tells her about her friends and all their talents and hobbies. She tells her about Cindy wanting to take tanning pills and do the front of her hair red with blonde in the back."What do you think about that?" Ms Brown asks

"I think she should love herself first then change if she still wants." Jazmine says, Ms Brown smiles and nods.

Jazmine also talks about Huey, his job and how he reads so much and Cold train. The way she always _has_ to touch him and how he lets her. How he always tells her facts about things she doesn't know about and how he reads to her sometimes and how soft his bed is and how nice he smells and Spike lee.

"I love Crooklyn."Ms Brown says Jazmine doesn't know what that is.

"Huey is special to you huh?" Ms Brown asks "My best friend."Jazmine tells her.

"Even though I was kind of mad at him when I left." Kind of is an understatement.

"I'm sure you two will work it out." Jazmine hopes so.

Her father had bought her one of her bluford high books at her request but brings the wrong one so Jazmine has to read _A matter of trust_ 's what she's doing in her room.

Jazmine is there for two more weeks and talks to Ms Brown and gets visits from her mom or dad.

"So Jazmine what do you think makes you special?" Ms Brown asks today in therapy. Jazmine shrugs "Don't know all my friends have talents and stuff and I'm just-"Jazmine blows a rasberry. Ms Brown "I can tell you that you are special Jazmine."

Jazmine wonders if she means special-_special_ or just special. She asks her this Ms Brown laughs"I mean special,unique." Jazmine doesn't agree but looks at the wall.

"Why are you here? You travel the world and can do so much why are you here?"

Ms Brown smiles. "I'm helping people Jazmine. It's what I do I enjoy helping people where ever I can. It's my passion." Jazmine looks at her then shrugs.

One day her mom bought her a burrito with everything she likes on it from the place they went to."Mom." Jazmine wipes her mouth as her mother write in a notebook and eats but when Jazmine speaks she drops the pen and looks up.

"Yes honey?" Sarah looked concerned."Do you love Fahkeem?" Jazmine picks through the insides of her burrito. Sarah coughs" I uh _like_ Fahkeem but love isn't an overnight thing." Jazmine takes that as a no.

"Where you proud of me at the pageant?" Jazmine asks Sarah puts her hand on the table. "I am more proud of you than you'll ever know for everything you do Jazmine." Sarah looks teary eyed now and Jazmine is not trying to make her cry but she smiles warmly at her.

_This is okay._

* * *

Today Ms Brown prescribes her some medicine. For Anxiety and ADD one is an antidepressant and the other is Adderall. Jazmine tells her she doesn't need it. But Ms Brown tells her that ADD isn't the same as ADHD

The Adderall will help her focus more so her mind won't turn into scribble scrabble so much..

"Remember you're a tree and not a nut."Ms Brown taps Jazmine head and makes her laugh and feel a little better about the medicine.

Her dad comes with food for her. Mcwuncler's; they eat it out in the courtyard together. "Daddy can we still do puzzles together?" Jazmine asks as her dad eats a fry. "Sure I can buy one and me you and Emy can work on one together."

Jazmine doesn't want to seem selfish but it's just something she wants to do with her dad. Like they use too."But um.. Just us." Jazmine tries not to sound harsh so she says it into her burger.

Tom looks over then smiles. "Well okay me and you pumpkin we can do our puzzles together,Emy does them too fast anyway takes the fun out of it." He laughs Jazmine joins in.

"Emy is my cousin."Jazmine says as if she learning how to speak English. "Emy _is _your cousin."Tom says to let her know she is correct. "When will we tell her?" Jazmine asks her father,he looks out at the courtyard. "I don't know."

* * *

Today is Jazmine's last day and her mom is taking her home to her house. Dad doesn't want her back home until all the furniture is replaced. Ms Brown thinks that is a good idea. Today in therapy Jazmine is a little sad to leave and Ms Brown seems a little sad too.

"Jazmine you are a sweet,generous,beautiful girl and we need more Jazmine's in the world." Ms Brown speaks seriously. Jazmine smiles at that. _A world full of Jazmine's how funny_. "I want you to meet with me once a week at my office in Woodcrest. Y'know how I use to do with Emy?"

Jazmine nods"Will I be running errands too?"

Ms Brown shakes her head smiling."No that was a part of Emy's therapy." Jazmine nods then it makes sense now. Emy had social anxiety so she had to do social things.

"I want you to continue to bring your sunshine everywhere you go Jazmine no matter what." Ms Brown says. Then she stands and gives her a giftbag. Jazmine loves gift bags.

Jazmine opens it and see it's a diary with a key and lock on the front and a little bear that wear a shirt that read '_I'm not a nut I'm a tree_.'

Jazmine smiles and thanks Ms. Brown and leaves. When she gets outside she goes to the courtyard and walks around the area. Jazmine's allowed to walk around alone now because she's leaving today and all her stuffs packed.

She walks to a small pond on the premises and starts skipping rocks and looking in the greenish water. She sees a reflection next to her. Jazmine turns and sees that it's Billy. "Billy hi."

He laughs "My names not Billy. It's Ewan." Jazmine thinks then remember she made up that name for him."Oh yeah..I'm-

"Jazmine." He finishes for her. Jazmine wrinkles her nose. Huey always taught her to never trust people who know your name before you tell it to them.

Ewan holds up his hands and smirks."When I first met you at the party your friend called you that. Then when you came in the store your sister-

"Cousin. "Jazmine says it sound foreign saying that about Emy.

"Sorry Cousin and at the home your…"He trails off so he won't call Sarah the wrong thing.

"Mom." Jazmine says smiling.

"Mom. Called you that."Ewan said making sure he got all the relatives right. Jazmine smiled"Yup. Third time meeting you and just learned your name."

Jazmine skips another rock"Why are you here?" Jazmine probably shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm at the rehab center."Ewan says easily skipping a rock"Visiting. Got a brother in there and a grandmother at the home."

"Oh."Jazmine says trying to outskip him in rocks.

"Why are you?"He asks Jazmine didn't expect him to ask her the same question.

"Visiting."Jazmine fibs. Ewan takes the answer with a shrug."Hey um you wanna hang out? You know like chill or something?"

Jazmine smiles at how nervous he sounds. But shrugs,"Okay lets hang out now."

They go to the tennis area and play a game. Ewan doesn't let her win which is fine, because he's showing his full potential then they go to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

In the line Ewan doesn't tell her her about how all the ingredients are the white man's poison. When Jazmine pays for her food the lady at the cash register smiles at them.

He doesn't tell Jazmine to chew with her mouth closed or how unhealthy too much ranch is on a salad. Ewan even pours a lot of ranch on his.

Jazmine and him even laugh when they both have ranch on their mouths at the same time. Jazmine had a nice time. She gives him her number and they part.

Her mom picks her up at noon and she goes to her apartment where she gives Jazmine her phone and it goes off for exactly 30 minutes with texts and messages.

Cindy and Emy sent her gazillions of texts. Caesar sends her like 12 and Hiro called like 22 times..

Riley called her a few times too. Nothing from Huey but Jazmine can understand why. Her mother makes her lunch right now and the room she has for Jazmine is covered in all the things from her room at dad's house bedsheets, curtains, lamps, everything.

Her mom waits on her hand and foot and keeps making sure Jazmine is happy no sign of Fahkeem either. Jazmine wouldn't actually mind if her mom called him but she doesn't say this.

Her father comes over somedays too and brings food. He tells her about Emy and how she misses her.

Her parents talk like old friends and even laugh about a movie they seen together once but nothing more. Jazmine decides that's fine with her,she even tells her dad to tell Emy but be sure she keeps it a secret even from Riley and leave out the part about _you know what _and to bring her to her mom's house.

He agrees. When he brings Emy she's wearing a backpack and runs over to Jazmine crying enough tears to fill a tub."Jazmine I didn't know you were feeling bad. I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention!"

Jazmine hugs her and tells her its not her fault but Emy cries and makes a sniffing hiccup noise. Jazmine cries watching her cry"I'll keep your secret Jazmine I'll never tell anyone I swear."She cries into Jazmine's arm.

Jazmine knows she'll keep her secret and she is glad to call her cousin. Even though she can't actually _call_ her cousin.

She had spent nearly a month in the hospital. It's midway through June now. She spends the rest of the month at her mom's apartment with Emy watching movies and eating in bed.

Emy stays everynight but insists she lie with Jazmine even though Sarah set her up a guest room and she does her and Jazmine sleep together read and eat together.

She doesn't fail out of school because they had her incident down as a family emergency and her scores on finals weren't that great but her grades year round is what got her passing grades.

Jazmine also texts Ewan everyday and talks to him everynight. He's a nice guy.

Also her new medicine makes her sick. Her mom makes her call the doctor and she assures her that her body will get used to it. If it's not getting better in a month or so, they can switch things up a little. _A month or so. Great._

So she's just sort of nauseous all the time and really tired but then really weirdly not tired because of the ADD medicine. She had thought it would just make her lethargic, but it sort of does the exact opposite. Ms Brown believes Jazmine has something called Dependant personality disorder.

Eventually it starts to get better and her nausea disappears and she starts eating more. Because Emy decides that she won't eat if Jazmine won't. So they eat a lot…

Her phone goes off while the girls watch a movie on the tv Emy looks at the caller i.d "Cindy." She says Jazmine hides under a pillow and Emy just watches the phone until it stops vibrating.

"When you gone talk to them Jazmine? "Emy asks Jazmine shrugs

"I will…I'm just not…ready yet." Emy looks at her then slowly turns way back to the t. v

Jazmine doesn't know what she's going to do when she sees Huey or Cindy. Jazmine may get beat up by Cindy. Too bad that her pills don't stop her from being a coward.

* * *

**A/N ****_Huey and Jazmine reunion next chapter. Who knows what will happen? I do but five more reviews and you'll find out too! Wish me luck on my date I hope nothing embarrassing happens._**

* * *

_**Review responses**_

_**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:**__** Awwww these kind of things happen to a lot of people and it's all about how you deal with it. Hopefully Jazmine will help you through your issues as well. Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Callac:**__** No thank you for the fast reviews. And I appreciate that. Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Mercedes B:**__** The deal is you review I update. Win-win. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**thatgirlbre:**__** Awww thank you! And you'll see if you review! I can tell you now though that Huey is going to flip big shit. Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**MzJesA:**__** Awwwww is right that's the DuBois family love! Yep Emy is her cousin. Thanks for the r&r**_

* * *

_**A/N Guys so Huey and Jazmine reunite after all of that and if you guys drop those five reviews we'll be able to get those sparks flying. And does anybody remember the guy from the party? And the store where she got Huey's bracelet? And from the nursing home? Well he has a name and it's Ewan.**_

_**So now that the family drama is all squared away(Well except for Emy not knowing the truth about her dad.) now the rest is love romance drama.**_

_**Who's ready for that shit?**_

* * *

_**Thanks so much guys. **__**I own nothing.**_

_**Read&review**_

_**I don't have a creative way to say goodbye right now so...**_

_**Titties,Boondockers. =)**_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N you guys have been bizz ay! Yall are keeping me busy asfuck I just got in from my date and it was ****_interesting_****.**

* * *

When the new furniture arrives and house is good to go. Jazmine and Emy pack to leave,her mom cries. Jazmine will miss her, it's been fun when her mom hugs her _and _Emy at the door for a while.

Jazmine decides to leave the room the way it is since her mom wants to see her whatever weekend she's not busy and Emy too.

They go back to Timid deer in the nighttime so no one will see her. The house looks spectacular, the new furniture is comfortable and cool looking.

It reminds her of the old furniture. Jazmine and Emy sit in every chair at every table.

Jazmine and Emy stay in the house alot and when Tom leaves for work nobody comes by because they believe the house is empty. It's peaceful being home with Emy and talking to Ewan.

But she knows what she has to do. She has to go and talk to Huey. She has been needing him and wanting to hug him and smell him.

She is still sort of mad at him but she was mad at everything at the time and truthfully if he had not done what he'd done her parents still wouldn't have been together and yelling at her best friend and hitting him was wrong.

But when she looks out her window she sees Huey's car. Not him but his car, She knows it has to be done.

* * *

One Tuesday after the fourth of July Jazmine gets up and waits till Mr Freeman and Riley are gone and goes over there.

She know the door is open because Riley doesn't have a key. She walks into the home and immediately wants to run back out but her body goes to the stairs slowly and climbs them.

Then she looks in the slightly ajar door. She sees _him _sitting there in his chair with a book and his bed perfectly made up. She watches him read but she knows that Huey can hear two rooms over so he knows someone is behind him.

The sound of his door squeaking when Jazmine pushes it a bit. He turns around and his brownish burgundy eyes widen a bit before narrowing dangerously at her.

Jazmine feels her self almost turn to dust under his gaze.

She tries to flex the muscles in her face to form a smile but they won't budge. "Hi." She squeaks and in one swift motion Huey's book is closed and his computer chair is pushed back while the boy stands and stares. "Get. _Out_."

Jazmine flinches at his tone but can't move her body. "Go Jazmine." She stares up at him and his eyes bore into her but she doesn't move. "You_ fucking_ deaf? Beat it!" She flinches again.

He's cursing.

Jazmine watches as he walks to his door and opens it wider for her to go but she only plays with her fingers while she stares at him. She is definitely scared right now.

Huey decides he's not going to wait for her then walks out the door himself slamming it dangerously behind him.

Jazmine walks to it and opens it running after Huey before he can go to the stairs. "Huey stop!"

He pauses "I don't know why the hell you're here but I want you gone." He sounds like he's clenching his teeth.

Jazmine tries to muster more words. "I-

Huey turns and his eyes look murderous. "You what? You think I wanna hear about why you left and disappeared without contacting anybody all over a stupid fucking pageant?! That's what you think I wanna hear Jazmine?"

Huey's yelling at her and she's honest to goodness scared shitless even though she knows he won't hit her or anything.

Jazmine is silent biting back tears pinching her fingertips. "Well I'm waiting?" Huey says still sounding furious. Jazmine opens her mouth to speak but Huey continues

"But Tom says you gone to see your grandma?! "

Jazmine still stares then opens her mouth to speak but Huey cuts her off again. "You just up and left. You left everybody and Cindy cried all the damn time. I bought you to Chicago and you met my…"His voice cracked so he's quiet for a moment clearing his throat before continuing.

"All over that pageant and we suppose to be friends? _Best_ friends but you up and leave me like that? After cursing me out and hitting me? All over that pageant?" Huey spits his words at her.

Jazmine is almost trembling from the amount of tears she holding. Huey exhales then sits on the rail of the stairs. He is silent for a while shaking his head slowly at the air. Jazmine figures she should talk now.

"I…didn't know how long I'd be gone and…and I should have called to tell you I wasn't so mad at you about the pageant I was just angry at the moment and I'm such a _bitch"_ Jazmine is talking fast now.

"And I'm sorry I just don't want you to be mad at me or hate me. You're my best friend forever and ever and I'm so sucky." She sniffs a bit because she's crying.

"I'll try to-

"Okay Jazmine."He says interuptting"I don't…. hate you. I was upset with you but I'm not now…since now that you're back."

Jazmine smiles at him and wonders if she can snuggle him."I'm sorry Huey." She wipes her nose on her wrist.

He rolls his eyes."Stop apologizing to me. Just don't do it anymore."

Jazmine nods"I won't...Did you think I went to Cuba?"

Huey stands then and head back to his room. Jazmine slowly follows him.

"Maybe it crossed my mind." Huey says going back to his computer chair and opening his book while Jazmine stands infront of him blocking his light. "I could never go without my best friend of all time forever."

Huey looks up at her and raises a brow. "You left me once."

Jazmine feels guilty. "I won't do it again ever ever again."She sticks out her pinky and Huey takes it. Jazmine smiles and takes his book before sitting on his lap and opening it for him so he can read over her shoulder."You're on probation."Huey says

"What are my restrictions?" Huey reaches up and turns a page in the book Jazmine is holding for him."I'll make them up as I go."

"I missed you Huey Pooey."She says Huey says "mhm" with his mouth closed making his Adams apple vibrate on her neck a bit.

They sit in silence for a while "Has Cindy been here a lot?"Jazmine asks Huey exhales" Yeah every-damn-day" Jazmine smiles guilty "With Caesar?"

Huey shrugs "Sometimes but other times he has soccer and besides they broke up." Jazmine gasps "But they're still friends." Huey adds.

"Why did they break up?" Jazmine asks and Huey shrugs again"Ofcourse you don't know." Jazmine elbows him.

They sit for a while longer and Jazmine has been staring at his room walls the entire time occassionally one of them would get restless and stretches(Jazmine) but they still sat together. Jazmine is happy here with her besfriend.

Sometimes when Huey turns a page in the book Jazmine will attempt to read the first paragraph then stop it's so boring.

She wants to roll both them around in the chair but Huey's feet are firmly planted on the floor. Her legs are locked around one of his.

Jazmine sees it's 7:23 the exact time Ewan normally calls and her phone vibrates in her pocket disturbing Huey and her silent reunion time. She gets the phone out then locks the screen so she wont accidentally hit the screen when she tosses it on Huey's bed.

_She'll call him back_.

Huey raises a brow at her but doesn't speak. "I want pancakes. "Jazmine says back in her position. Huey shifts and Jazmine stands up.

"Fine."Huey stands too"But only the frozen microwave kind."He says on his way out the door Jazmine whines as she follows him."It's apart of your probation." he tells her.

"Can we snuggle?" Jazmine says after eating up the microwave pancakes Huey made for her. The probation wasn't that bad till Huey took the syrup from her hand and poured her only a small portion on her pancakes.

"Probation."Huey says washing her dish. Jazmine does not like probation. She goes home after a few hours. They had mostly sat in silence all day with Jazmine on his lap and tracing the lines on Huey's palms the whole time.

She manages to get in the door to her home and not be trampled by Emy who is prying for answers to her gazillion questions. Jazmine walks into the kitchen and sits down."He made me pancakes and put me on probation." She says simply looking in her phone to dial Ewan.

Emy stares"Ya'll weird." Jazmine shrugs because she knows this already.

* * *

_**A/N Who liked the Huey and Jazzy reunion? **_

_**Review responses**_

_**Onyxdreams13:**__** Aww yeah Emy and Jazmine's relationship is cute. Thanks so much for the love!**_

_**BlackpantherMJ1958-2009**__**:Haha you reading and exercising two fundamentals of life. Wink wink here is your update thanks love!**_

_**Breeahhnaa:**__** Yeah she straight up snapped && So true.. suicide is serious and Huey still don't know where she went. Thanks for reading and reviewing!&& I enjoyed the date but it was kind of like... whatever man I can't even say if it was good or bad it was mostly good.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Mercedes B:**__** Huey betta step his game wayyy up! Thanks for reviewing me love!**_

_**Megageek21:**__**She is pretty brave huh? That's our Jazzy! Huey will definitely hate Ewan! But Like I said it's Huey n Jazz all day! Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**MzJesA**__**:You are a fan of Emy and Jazzy relationship too huh? I like writing them. Huey does care about Jazzy! && thanks I had a good time.**_

_**Callac:**__**D'awww I'm so glad you love the story! Reviews like this really warm my heart! You think it's one of the best?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! and thanks for the r&r!**_

_**LovinHueyFreeman:**__** Woah a new reviewer! Welcome to the wonderful world of 'TEOJD' Lmao! Aww thank you sweetheart =) && Yup since you just getting started on the story you'll see how confusing/drama filled their relationship is! **_

_**Bitchez luh Huey Freeman! Oh lord you was laughing at Emy sketchers! Smh she was a little fashion impaired at first! poorbaby.**_

_**I'm so glad you love the story! I appreciate the reviews love I really do! Thank you =)**_

* * *

_**Yall are keeping me very busy updating I haven't even started my homework yet! I had a long day I can't see myself dating a guy who smokes cigarettes. Sorry second hand smoke is a bitch. No thanks.**_

_**Anyway five more reviews for another chapter you guys are amazing and awesome and you already know Huey will not like the new guy no way no how.**_

_**Who's ready for that drama?**_

_**Anyway. I own nothing**_

_**Read&review**_

_**Vaarwel,Boondockers!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N long weekend huh? Updates and first dates with a guy who smokes and lives with a GIRL ROOMMATE that he claims he doesn't have sex with. Yeah okay.. the fuck I look like? Booboo the fool? Naw player I ain't falling for it. But I'll probably go out with him again because he took me to fancy restaurants and expensive ass museums.**

**This girl luh fancy thangs. **

**Anyway,moving on... chapter 40 without further ado**

* * *

After spending the day on the phone with Ewan on Wednesday Jazmine decides it's time to call Cindy.

"Jazzy?"Cindy asks when she answers. She sounds like she doesn't believe it could be her.

"Hi."Jazmine squeaks.

"Hi."Cindy mocks"BITCH YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU BITCH?! AINT NOBODY SEENCH YO ASS SINCE THE PAGEANT AND YOU THINK YO ASS ALL THAT BECAUSE YOU GOT A CROWN SO YOU GO TO VISIT YO GRANDMOMS WITHOUT EVEN HITTING ME UP?! THAT'S REAL COLD JAYFOREAL."

"Sorry."Jazmine rubs her ear hoping not to go deaf."I really am Cindy." Cindy's quiet for a minute."iight,I was just worried Jazzy."

Jazmine feels bad."And yo ass was bugging me out before you went m.i. a being all weird and shit." Cindy laughs.

Jazmine fakes a laugh too she doesn't want to ask about her and Caesar. Cindy will talk when she's ready. "I'm really sorry Cindy really."

They talk for a while longer and she tells Jazmine all about how she was so close to doing the color in her hair and how her mom got a new tattoo on her lowerback. She also talks about beating Riley in a game then she talks about how they should go get their navals pierced.

When they get off the phone Jazmine joins Emy for an episode of Saddle club.

Then they head up to bed Jazmine tells her dad goodnight while he's on a call in his office and he tells her to come over so he can kiss her on the forehead"Night pumpkin" He says covering up the mouthpeice.

She goes into Emy's room to tell her goodnight and Emy asks if she wants to sleep with her doll Jazmine got made for christmas and Jazmine takes the offer and sleeps with the thing.

July is becoming a good month. She goes and hangs with Cindy and she surprises her by having Hiro and Caesar and they grab her by her legs and toss her on Cindy's trampoline but forgive her.

Hiro was mad at her and almost didn't believe her story he kept squinting and asking questions. Then Caesar made her feed him mashed potatoes at Mr Bitchez. Speaking of Mr Freeman. The man makes her works without pay for the rest of the summer. Not like he'd pay her anyway. He also hired a new girl to work since Jazmine had been gone.

Riley jumps on her, bites her, gives her a wet willy then literally kicks her butt. As in waits till she gets up to run to Huey then kicks her in the butt and nobody helps her! guess it was Riley's way of saying he missed her.

She also finds out Emy has been online making web designs for people and making money to get the cart for Riley since he got caught joyriding last year and can't get his permit until he's 18. The cart is street legal in Woodcrest he can't drive it outside of there or on the expressways.

* * *

Jazmine goes a whole week lying to Huey about where she had gone until one day they're in her room because Huey was helping her dad with a case. Now that he's a defense lawyer Huey will help him keep the 'brothers' out of prison if they're inncocent.

On his way out his fathers office Jazmine comes from Emy's room and pushes him into her room and he makes an oof sound as he hits the floor. Jazmine caught him off guard. Huey is normally on the defense but since he had been sitting in her dad's office for so long and was still a little stiff from that she took the opportunity to attack.

"Jazmine damn."Huey says getting up. Jazmine blocks the door then closes it and locks it. Staring at Huey he glares at her before sitting on her bed with his face in hands giving up. he knew she would get him in her in his room and on her bed.

It's her new way of getting alone time by force.

Jazmine gets in next to him and pulls him down so they can lie together,She puts her leg across him so he won't move. Then she snuggles her face in his neck even though he never tells her that she's off probation and got her snuggle privileges back.

"Jazmine stop." Huey says trying to get up. Jazmine pulls him back down and whines"Huey it's been so long." Jazmine _needs _to snuggle him. "Probation." is all Huey says before relenting and letting the girl press her face in his neck.

Jazmine smells that boy and it's like heaven for her right now. She presses her neck closer and some inner demon inside of Jazmine told her to lose her damn mind because she kissed it. _She kissed his neck_.

A really light soft kiss that Huey can't probably feel due to Jazmine shifting so that she's straddling him again. When she should not be but she hasn't seen him for a long time and they fought and this is necessary in fixing their bestfriendship to what it once was.

Jazmine move back a bit to see Huey's reaction he's scowling at her ceiling. So she kisses it again and watches Huey's eyes close while she does that. Then that demon does something manical.

He has Jazmine open her mouth and slides her tongue across Huey's soft smooth neck flesh. She watches him close his eyes again and exhales. Jazmine is enjoying this though she shouldn't be. But she licks it again slowly and sucks on it also slowly.

"Jazmine!"

And just like that she's on the floor. Huey had lifted up and she fell over. "Huey?" Jazmine says flustered. "I uh have to use the bathroom." he says simply getting up from the bed.

Jazmine listens to the sink cut on as she gets up from the floor. Huey has got to stop being so snuggleable and lickable when she's around.

Then Jazmine remembers whats in her she turns around from the mirror Huey is standing there-with the bottle in his hands.

"Prozac?"Huey asks shaking the bottle."You've been taking Prozac?" Huey asks with his voice cracking Jazmine sits on the bed. He's probably going to yell."Why are you taking this poison?" Huey always said prozac leads to suicide and now here she is taking it everyday.

Jazmine looks up at him. "I'm taking Adderall too." She doesn't know why she says it but she does. Huey hates those kind of drugs or any kind for that matter the boy doesn't even take tylenol for headaches really.

"Start talking." Huey sits in the chair at her computer desk and exhales. Then he looks at Jazmine with those eyes. Those eyes that make her spill _everything. _

About her mom and Fahkeem about her dad and Yvonne, the pageant,Sammy Davis jr the bunny, Trying to get her parents together and even about Emy She also tells him about Ms Brown being Ebony Brown. He raises a brow because he remembers her she guesses. He looks angry when she speaks about taking all those pills for the rest he just sits there staring at her his face stoic and calm.

"So Emy is your cousin?"Huey says Jazmine nods "But she doesn't know so don't tell her." Huey shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Jazmine stares "About Emy?"

"No. Jazmine." Huey says "About you." Jazmine shrugs "I don't know." Huey looks up and his eyes angry."So I've been your friend for years and you can't tell me something but you can go and try to kill yourself and let these people stick up shit in your arms and put you on drugs?"

"No Huey it isn't like that."Jazmine tries"I just couldn't really talk to you because of how you were acting about the pageant and-

"Again with the pageant,I knew that was just trouble to begin with."Huey said bitterly.

"What does that mean?" Jazmine asks Huey looks up"It means you should've never did it. I knew this was going to happen." Jazmine was confused. Huey exhales again"I never wanted you to do the pageants."

Jazmine knows that already."Why not?" Huey looks away"Because you aren't cut out for that."

Jazmine sucks her teeth"So your're saying I'm not good enough? Newsflash I won Huey Freeman."

"I know you're good enough but are you cut out for it?" Huey asks "Yes."Jazmine counters Huey then picks up the prozac and shakes it."Oh?"

Jazmine snatches it away "Thats because of the other stuff too."

"Whatever Jazmine you hated going but you just went to prove a point."Huey folds his arms. "Then you'll be all beauty queen barbie." He mumbles that part but she hears it.

"Huey why didn't you want me to do pageants really?" Jazmine knows it's another reason why.

Huey's silent for atleast five minutes but Jazmine waits "It'll change you." He says like he's getting a tooth pulled. "You'll be doing a new pageant every month, traveling and practicing then you'd became competitive and cut throat and before you know it you'll be Penelope."

"You'd miss me?"Jazmine asks trying not to smile. Huey looks away and makes a noise"You were never at the tree." he says.

Jazmine sits down then listening to him. "You were always busy…too busy."

"Too busy for what?"

Huey stands then"For everything! Damn, you want me to say you were too busy for _me_?" Huey sounds frustrated and waves his hands.

"If it's true." Jazmine says Huey exhales then looks up at the ceiling.

"I hated how you became so busy…too busy for….me" Huey says clenching his fists.

"And I…youknowwhat."

Jazmine smiles "_What _Huey?" Huey glares at her. His veins are showing on his arms and he's practically almost foaming at the mouth.

"I missed you alright damn! Now get out."Then he realizes he's in her room and rolls his eyes. Huey then stands and exits the room in a angry huff.

She doesn't miss the pink hue on his cheeks as he storms off.

Jazmine falls back on her bed letting her hair fall all over the place then she spits a loc out of her mouth and giggles a bit at her best friend.

_ Oh Huey_.

* * *

Jazmine writes in her journal a lot. To make up for the days she hasn't when she goes to see Ms Brown she doesn't mention it. Jazmine has been thinking about telling Cindy even if she doesn't tell anyone else. She has too…Cindy is her bestfriend other than Huey.

The girls have a sleepover at Jazmine's house tonight and maybe Jazmine will tell her but maybe she won't. Cindy shows up in her pajamas."Wuddupp!" Jazmine welcomes her and the three begin chatting and dancing like crazy girls do.

Then Cindy puts in her favorite scary movie called _Bones_ It has snoop dogg in it Emy gets scared and sits on the remote making it jump back to regular t. v. Jazmine is relieved and Cindy is annoyed.

"Yall some punks me and Caez watched this a batrillion times!" Cindy gets up to get more of the peach pop Jazmine has in the kitchen. Sarah had took her and Emy grocery shopping for their sleepover.

Jazmine follows her and grabs her another slice of pizza while texting Ewan at the same time. "You must really like that guy." Cindy says.

Jazmine shrugs then she thinks about it"Yeah I do." She smiles "So yall boy and girlfriend?" Cindy asks Jazmine shakes her head no.

Cindy sits on the counter. Eating a bowl of icecream and sucking on the spoon.

"Why did you and Caesar break up?" Jazmine asks the question she's been wondering since she first heard it happened. Cindy looks up from her feet then her voice is small with no trace of C-murph in it at all.

"It just wasn't working out." Cindy kicks her feet before getting up"Yo play the movie."She says sneaking up behind Emy and making her jump. Poor girl.

Cindy talks about throwing another get together at her house for Hiro since his birthday passed and they missed him because he was gone out of town for a family reunion.

"To Japan?" Emy asks Cindy shakes her head. "Hell no that motherfucker went to Cleveland." Jazmine and Emy snort.

They watch _Bones_ some more and goodness gracious Jazmine will never look at Snoop dogg the same again.

* * *

The next day while her dad is at the office and Emy is downstairs doing whatever Jazmine talks to Ewan while she's painting her toes.

They talk about the snoop dogg movie and he tells her that he hopes that she didn't have nightmares.

"Aww thanks Ewan."Jazmine gushes."You are so sweet."

"Sweet enough to maybe...be your_ boyfriend_?"Ewan makes a audible gulp sound when he asks.

Jazmine is quite taken off guard by his question. Ewan continues."I mean I know that we are both trying to get to know eachother still but I think your perfect and I can be really good. Y'know because I'm not perfect but I know everyone has issues and things but I think that me and you would uh..be a good thing."

He just nervously rambled and said all that in one breath like she does sometimes when she's nervous and Huey only stares at her then he'd tell her to repeat her statement in _English_.

Jazmine thinks it's cute to hear a guy nervously rambles to her_ about _her.

"Um Ewan..."Jazmine says after a moment of silence for some reason she thought of Huey and for some odd reason she didn't think she needed a boyfriend when she has Huey.

Not that she had never really thought of having a boyfriend but if she did have a boyfriend then maybe people will lay off about Huey and her being too close.

Also Ewan is really nice he reads her poems and he doesn't tell her how depressing the world is. He's on the brightside like her. She needed somebody like him when Huey and Everyone else was giving her their backs when she needed them most.

Not that everything isn't getting better but who knows what could happen?"I'd love to be your girlfriend."Jazmine says smiling though he can't see.

"Really? Sweet..so we can start going on dates and stuff like that right?"He sounds hopeful and it makes Jazmine excited. She's never been on a date before.

"Yeah!"She says they sit and make giggly noises at the other on the phone for a while because they are both too bashful to form complete sentences.

They hang up and Jazmine goes downstairs where Emy sits on the counter reading a book in one of her big over sized bill cosby sweaters and a pair of yoga shorts and long socks with a apple in her other hand. Her red hair is in it's same plait.

She doesn't even look up from her book when Jazmine goes into the refrigerator. "Why are you wearing a sweater in the summer?" Jazmine asks not finding anything to eat but still searching anyway.

Emy still doesn't look up "Because It's cold in here and Mr Dubois don't like when we touch the thermostat."

Jazmine feels the hair on her neck raise when she hears her cousin call her biological uncle 'Mr' still but she also remembers that Emy doesn't know.

Jazmine decides to change the subject quickly. "So um I agreed to be Ewan's girlfriend." She turns around and leans on the fridge. Emy looks up then wrinkling her brows."Uh why?"

"Why not? He's a good guy!"Jazmine places her hand on her hip.

Emy scoffs then stands with her book. "Yeah a good guy but he ain't Huey."Jazmine wrinkles her brow now."What does Huey have to do with anything?"

Emy shakes her head slowly looking alot like her mom when she told Jazmine she didn't know anything about her family.

She walks up the stairs still ignoring Jazmine. "I said what does Huey have to do with anything?!"

Jazmine hears Emy's door close and just gives up and continues to search for something to eat while thinking about what Emy said. What about Huey? Why should Jazmine worry about Huey on this whole Ewan thing? Ewan's now her boyfriend and Huey is her bestfriend.

Simple as that.

Jazmine goes upstairs and looks out her window at Huey's room. His light is off and Jazmine sits down on her bed. What about Huey? Jazmine rolls over and over on her bed. She has no idea why she should worry about Huey on this.

_Well maybe she just won't tell Huey._

* * *

**_A/n *Puts on bullet proof vest.* Listen yes I know I suck Ewan and Jazmine is not a good look but you already know Igot good Juey/Jazmey moment lined up that will ultimately lead to our coupling. _**

**_Next chapter will have so much Huey Jazmine fluff. #Juey/Jazmey gang for life. Haha_**

**_Review responses_**

**_BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:Haha True that don't even trip Huey and Jazz all day! Don't trip I got you. ;) && yeah update I'll be reading. Aw yeah I hate when writers do that. As long as it's not a cliffhanger and don't nobody die...finish the damn story! I feelz you. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Mercedes B:_****_ Yayy you liked the cuteness! && yeah Imma tell his ass to swerve as soon as I make him spend some more dough on me! I( know I'm terrible.)_**

**_&& I'll update update until mine fall off! Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Callac: _****_Oh my Goodness thank you so much! I appreciate your analysis so much my heart is overwhelmed! thank you so much! Omg this review makes me so happy! I love it I love it!_**

**_Ah It's okay and thanks again if he comes around he comes if not...I can't still write about Huey and Jazz's love instead. lol =) Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_MzJesA: I'm glad you enjoyed it and yeah Huey don't like nobody so you know he won't like no new guy scoping his bestfriend. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_charmed0401: _****_Thanks_****_!_****_ && you right Ewan will be the source for a lot of drama. Yay a first time reviewer. Thanks so much for finally reviewing I really appreciate it. Yasss Come back! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_thatgirlbre:_****_All your questions got answers by this chapter lmaoo now I don't have much to say except thanks for the r&r it means so much!_**

**_ A. Rose: Wow you liked the the Huey blow up? You're the first lmaoo That's cool I'm glad you liked it! Hahaha you said 'I don't like his presence. ' Reminds me of a pimp named slickback. You dismissed Ewan's ass lol thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_Breeahhnaa:_****_ Huey went off! He was pissed poor boy 'missy he Jazzy.' lol so seeing her after a big fight must of through him way off. oh no I'd never let Huey do that. He talk a big talk but we know he's a softie for Jazmine. Thanks for the r&r love! I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Shoutouts to LovinHueyFreeman who last I checked was getting all caught up! I also appreciate your reviews and you reading it means so much thanks a million love!_**

* * *

**_Okay I have to do my homework tomarrow for class Tuesday. My English professor is a pain in the ass! She assigns unnecessary ass work and give us pop quizzes on some totally different shit. Counting down to December so I can be finish with her damn class. *Angrily bites into a rice krispie treat.*_**

**_Five reviews for the next chapter and a lot of you guys have been waiting on this bad boy._**

**_I own nothing._**

**_Read &Review_**

**_Happy trails,Boondockers._**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N guys I really have to do my homework lmao. So here is an update for today so I can get it over with and possibly update tomorrow.**

* * *

After a week Jazmine doesn't mention going out with Ewan to anyone but Cindy,Emy and Ms brown.

Ms Brown says Jazmine has a reason for not telling Huey but Jazmine insists she has no idea why but she never lets herself talk about him with Huey.

Today she's at the Freeman house with Emy and Huey they're all watching Riley play a military shooting game where he can talk to people on the headpiece thingy.

And of course with Riley Freeman being Riley Freeman he is cursing people out on the thing.

Emy is busy playing a app on Riley's phone she has virtual pets but sometimes when Emy is doing chess or summer coursework for high school, she has Riley feed them.

She's currently trying to understand why her pet Ostrich only wants to eat steak and her pet Narwhal only wants sushi.

"I like narwhals." Jazmine says to Huey who only raises a brow in response still watching Riley play.

"God lee Riley you was only suppose to feed them."Emy complained looking at the screen on Riley's phone with the Scarface phone cover."They all jacked up now. My penguin keeps asking for tacos."

Riley only turned to her and shrugged before going back to his game.

"There's a movie with Tyra Banks playing at the theater and she use to be a doll or something in it." Huey says looking at his lap.

"Life size!" Jazmine says she knows and loves that movie. She had it on cassette when she was younger.

Huey slouches in his seat"For some reason they're playing it at the movies."

Jazmine gasps"Huey take me please?" Jazmine clasps her hands together. Huey covers his head with a couch pillow.

"Hueyyyyy" Jazmine whines.

"Probation."Huey reminds her."Don't whine it's the law."

Jazmine pushes his arm."Pleasy please?" She bats her eyelashes at him. Huey closes his eyes and Jazmine giggles.

Huey exhales and stands up. "So we're going?" she clasps her hands together.

Huey looks over at her."Whatever."

Jazmine squeals and stands to put on her pink flats with the cute bow on the front. She wears a pink fluttery skirt that swishes when she walks. She also had on a white bustier top.

Her hair in a ponytail,She uses Yvonne's conditioner she got her but she's running out. "Are you guys coming?" Jazmine asked Emy and Riley. Both shook their heads.

Riley going back to calling people gay. Their lost. She grabs her cardigan and runs out the door.

Huey's walking down the street and Jazmine runs to catch up with him. "Why are we walking?"

"Why not? Walking is good for you." Huey says looking ahead. Jazmine skips and wraps her arm around Huey's. Then Jazmine explains to him the premise of Life Size.

"You know the entire movie so why are we going to see it?"

"Because we're bestfriends forever and ever and ever."Jazmine says walking ahead of Huey and skipping the cracks like Emy does. Jazmine hums a song she heard once but can't remember where from. "Jazmine what's that you're humming?"

Jazmine looks back at Huey his eyes aren't narrowed for once. "I don't know. I heard it once. Do you like it?"

"I recognize it. The tune."Huey says"My uh mom use to hum it but I never knew what it was." Jazmine looks up at him and she feels for Huey, he never talks with her about things his parents use to do like habits or things like that.

"Does it make you happy when I hum that?" Jazmine asks while she plays with her fingers. Huey shrugs"It's a nice tune. Haven't heard someone hum it in a while."

Jazmine hurts more for Huey more than humanly possible to hurt for someone else. Jazmine hums the melody until they get to the movie. Huey doesn't make her stop

She gets in and goes to the concession stand while Huey pays for their tickets. She makes Huey hold all her treats until the movie starts because she wants to try her hand at the crane machine.

She loses. "Huey this game is broken!" Huey gives her back her candy and popcorn and her large drink she's been slurping since she got it and now it's halfway empty.

Huey doesn't look too happy with her as she sips her straw.

"_You're_ broken."He remarks sourly as he grabs the joystick and maneuvers the crane over a stuffed animal then dropped it. Jazmine watched in awe as the crane pulled up two plushies!

Huey is so cool! Jazmine shrieks and takes them from the little door. Goodness gracious they are two cute little bunnies! Jazmine decides she'll name them Sammy Davis Jr the bunny _Jr_ and the other one..Huey Freeman Jr.

"Uh Jazmine that crap movie is starting we need to head to our theater..."Huey says getting her attention. Huey heads toward their theater when he sees Jazmine is standing back. He turns around gives her one look then rolls his eyes."Hurry up." He tells her.

Jazmine gives him her treats and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

When she's done she is walking back past the crane machine. Some little girl was trying to play it and lost just like Jazmine had. She seemed to be like 5 and she was with another girl who was probably her big sister who was like 9.

Sometimes kids played in the movie theater arcade because there wasn't another in town. Since the mall got rid of the other one to put in a shoe store.

Jazmine watches as the little girl with little afro puffballs on her head goes over to her big sister and asks her for another quarter and the older girl who's occupied with a car racing game tells her that she has no more.

Jazmine watches the girl pout and looks at the crane game plushies. Jazmine walks over with her two bunnies.

"Here I won two."Jazmine says "You can have...this one." The little girl smiles then runs over to her racing sister showing her what she got. Jazmine walks back to the theater with the bunny she kept.

Huey Freeman Jr.

Jazmine sits next to Huey and takes her treats from him settling in her seat. Huey watches her then looks back at the screen. Jazmine wonders herself why they bought this movie to the theater. They didn't even play it in the theaters the first time it was a straight to video movie.

Jazmine eats her gummy candy and watches the movie halfheartedly. She's busy watching Huey who shifts in his seat whenever Lindsey Lohan's character mentions her dead mother.

She regrets making him take her.

Jazmine never really paid attention to how boring this movie actually was. So when Tyra Banks is doing a dressing room montage Jazmine leans her seatback but not too far.

That's when she notices they are the only people in the theater. Honestly they are. "Why are we the only ones here?" Jazmine asks not whispering because they are the only ones there.

"I can give you five good reasons." Huey says his arm on the other armrest and his face in his hand.

Jazmine raises the armrest between them and goes to sit on him. "No Jazmine." That's all he says before holding her in her seat by her arms.

Jazmine smirks deviously and when he holds her arms she lifts her face towards him and licks his face.

"Ugh. Damn it Jazmine." Huey lets her go to wipe her lick mark off and sits on his chair while Jazmine takes the chance to climb on his lap again.

She always wins her snuggle time in the end. Huey just sits as Jazmine snuggles him putting her legs up on her once occupied seat.

"I want my candy." Jazmine says into his neck. "Oh you mean that poison?" Huey says looking at the screen. "Yes."Jazmine smiles smelling him and humming the tune. After a while Huey grows restless.

"Come on Jazmine, lets go this movie is unbearable."He says simply. "No!" Jazmine whines she's been enjoying this time.

"You're not even watching it."

"I am."Jazmine says looking at the movie and laughing for no reason. Huey narrows his gaze. "Fine. I'll leave." He moves her away and stands up. Jazmine sits in his chair.

"I'll watch it by myself."Jazmine pouts and begins fake laughing meanwhile Huey _actually _walks down the movie stairs and heads to the door not looking back.

Jazmine continues laughing at something unfunny before growling when she hears the movie door close behind Huey. Jazmine jumps up and runs after him before turning back and grabbing the rest of her candy.

Huey is outside the theater doors holding it open like there was someone behind him but that was only because he knew she'd come running out behind him. She hates when he thinks she's predictable.

Jazmine ran out and hit him on the shoulder. "You left me." Jazmine pouts.

"I told you to come on."He said walking with Jazmine and shrugging his arms before moving her to his right side away from the street traffic, he always does that.

They walk a few more blocks. Then they go home. He makes Jazmine pizza rolls he also makes enough for Riley.

The Freeman Brother relationship is an odd one but Jazmine enjoys watching them interact unless they're fighting. Sometimes you'd see Riley ask his brother_ real _questions with no sarcasm or threat in it or gets out of Huey's way so he can sit on his normal spot on the couch.

Or walk into Huey's room with his earphones on and rap along to whatever songs he's listening to normally they're aggressive arrogant lyrics but Huey just watches his brother's mini concert in his room with an unimpressed scowl until Riley is done or until he's fed up and tosses a book at Riley.

Other times Riley thinks _he's_ the big brother and asks Huey were he is going or where he's been. Though Huey never answers.

Huey isn't the _worse_ big brother to Riley because Jazmine watches how Huey acts with him. When Riley comes home sometimes when Huey or Jazmine are in the kitchen and his grandfather has not cooked he asks aloud. "Damn aint no food in here?"

Huey would get up and put frozen hot wings in the oven for his brother but doesn't call him when they're ready. Riley always just sort of knows. Huey also is the main dishwasher in their home especially after Riley.

Huey lets Riley take the remote from him and flip to his channels. He also teases his brother marking his voice or telling him the actual meaning to the lyrics to Riley's songs making the younger boy quickly lose interests in his songs.

Jazmine also knows that Riley is financially in debt to Huey. Huey is always talking about Riley's tab.

But right now she watches Riley eat the pizza rolls his brother made for him then burps loudly towards Huey who is looking at the newspaper. Jazmine thinks that's the younger brother's way of saying thanks.

Emy had gone to do some reading at home the only reason why she'd do that is probably because Riley was just too loud on his game

Then on his way by Riley flicks Jazmine's ear on her right side making her turn towards him as he reaches his hand around her left side to take her last pizza roll.

When Jazmine realizes what happened Riley is already snickering on his way out and chewing.

"Huey!"Jazmine whines Huey shifts to the side and there behind him on the counter is a plate with two more on it. He doesn't even look up from his paper.

Jazmine smiles and goes for them. She misses Ewan's calls that day since she left her phone at home.

She'll call him back. It's best friend time.

* * *

Jazmine is with Huey today again because he's off work and she walks up to meet him on the corner everyday. He doesn't do much driving this summer. On their way back they don't go straight home they walk around aimlessly.

Huey gives her Huey Freeman Jr. She looked all over for that thing!

"How did you get him?" Jazmine asks holding the blue stuffed bunny to her chest

"I was going to keep him as a prisoner of war like the government did to so many of our black revolutionaries. Like Geronimo Pratt who spent more than twenty years in prison-Woah Jazmine let's go this way." Huey leads her toward the opposite way they walk.

"Why?" Jazmine asks suddenly turning and seeing another fair! Jazmine shrieks and grabs Huey's arm who exhales and follows dutifully. Jazmine is so excited she almost jumps out of her skin, She can enjoy this fair not looking like an idiot but with her best friend.

* * *

They hang at the fair together for a few hours and Jazmine gets a balloon animal that she pops and a flower crown that she loses.

A song plays it's an old song. Huey must like it because while Jazmine is eating her cotton candy. He taps his fingers to the beat on the back part of the bench. Jazmine looks at him and he notices he shakes his head a little embarrassed probably "Jackie Wilson-I'll be satisfied."

Jazmine smiles at him and remembers the song for later. The man is singing about how he doesn't need not much from his baby and he'll still be happy.

Jazmine nods her head from side to side and eats her pink cotton candy it matches her little dress she wears with her white vans and pink shoelaces.

Huey wears his work shirt and cargo shorts. Jazmine keeps pulling on the Velcro straps on the side Idly. Huey kept telling her to stop but after the fifth time he just let her.

"I want to do the Ferris wheel next. "Jazmine says looking up at it. She's not a fan of roller coasters that much and neither is Huey. "Will you ride it with me?"

"I have a nice view from here."Huey says. Jazmine smiles because he should know she's not going to get on without him and she is getting on.

"No you don't, you're riding with me Huey Freeman.. Please?" Jazmine adds. Huey looks on.

"Maybe I'll make my getaway when you're up there."He says simply likes he's considering it.

"Huey! You can't leave me..I'm your bestfriend."Jazmine says then closes her eyes when she realizes the irony of what she says. Huey did too because when she opens her eyes Huey's looking at her then looks away and doesn't mention it.

"Come on before the line gets too long."Huey says standing. Jazmine stands and follows then when they stand behind two other pairs of people.

A rose man comes by with a bundle he's selling "How about a nice rose for the beautiful lady?"

Before Huey can speak Jazmine cuts in. "No no no thank you." Jazmine declines seriously.

The man carries on and Jazmine and Huey get on their Ferris wheel seats and their locked in all the way. Huey and Jazmine are close and she claps when they start moving.

Huey is leaning back and Jazmine looks over the edge as they slowly get higher. Jazmine sees Huey's eyes shift to the sky as they move closer to it. The sun is going down they've been here all day.

"Can we snuggle?" Jazmine asks looking over the edge again. Huey just exhales and Jazmine scoots over and puts his arm around her back. This isn't her normal snuggle side but it'll do.

"What's with you and the roses." Huey says Jazmine sits up she hadn't thought much about it. "I don't really like flowers...I like floral print and pictures of flowers but I don't like them in real life." Jazmine shrugs.

Huey looks at her his brow raised. "Why not?" Jazmine never really explained to anyone why she doesn't like flowers because nobody ever asked.

"Well they're depressing. They make me feel bad."Jazmine says Huey still stares. Jazmine explains more.

"Take roses for example. "Jazmine says "Everybody thinks roses are so pretty and spend all this time taking care of blooming roses. Then admires it when it's blossomed and is beautiful nd then it dies...and it's ugly then and you throw it away."

Jazmine voice cracks then. "They're still pretty just darker and withered but nobody thinks those kind of roses are ever beautiful. Darker roses are always associated with something negative...I like roses when they're darker and almost dead."

"They're going to die anyway but watching them when they began to slowly bend and darken it makes me sad but I still think their pretty. Just because something isn't always associated with beauty doesn't mean it isn't beautiful... anything can be beautiful."

Jazmine finally looks over at Huey who's face is unreadable to her. Jazmine then grabs his fingers and plays with his palm tracing the lines.

The Ferris wheel stops and Huey and Jazmine are high up in the air. She looks up and shifts a bit making the carriage rock a bit. It makes a creaking sound and Jazmine gasps nervously. "We're so high up Huey." She giggles holding his hand tightly.

"I know."He says looking on.

"Don't you just love ferris wheels Huey?"

Huey shrugs and watches the sky turn night "Compared to everything else here."

Jazmine smiles then "Where is the biggest ferris wheel?"

"Beiijing,China" Huey says as if he's taking a test on Ferris Wheels. "It's another one in Chicago that's big too. At Navy Pier."

"Huey I want to go to Navy Pier one day." Jazmine says as the wheel starts moving again and they're going a little faster and backwards.

"Maybe you will."Huey looks at his wristwatch. "You'll take me?" Jazmine asks him leaning into his shoulder still holding his hand.

"Do you really need me too?" Huey asks now they're closer to the ground and are about to get off.

"Who else would I go with?" Jazmine asks the silly boy.

They're at the ground now and Jazmine sits up from him and he moves his arm. "Maybe with your boyfriend." Is all he says before opening up the little door and getting out and Jazmine is left sitting there reeling over what he just said.

Huey's walking down the exit ramp now and people are clearing their throats at Jazmine to get her to move.

She does and follows him. Jazmine doesn't know what to say about the boyfriend thing except for the standard. "We haven't been dating long."

Huey is silent and walking with Jazmine and she's feeling guilty about keeping that secret from Huey. She also doesn't tell him about their date. Huey probably wouldn't care much about a bug museum. Jazmine didn't really enjoy that...bugs have no business being that big.

Jazmine is walking next to Huey but watching his face for any anger about her_..betrayal._

Huey is scowling at the air in front of him as normal and then he turns to Jazmine his eyebrow raised... "Why are you staring at me Jazmine?" Huey asks her making her smile. "I always stare at you." before Huey can respond Jazmine screeches at a big life sized bear hanging on the side of a stand.

"Huey get that. "Jazmine's voice is low and determined. Huey walks on."No I'm not going to be responsible for that ugly thing coming with us."

Jazmine huffs but grabs his arm and pulls him over."Fine I'll get it."

Jazmine goes to the man and pays him the five and he gives her six baseballs to knock down a six bottle pyramid. Three on the last row,two on the middle and one on the top.

Huey is next to her but with his back turned not watching the game. Jazmine reels her arm back and tosses with all her might. Missing the bottles completely.

The man makes jokes and sound effects. Jazmine ignores him and grabs another ball to throw. She hits the wall. The man makes more noises causing people to laugh at him or Jazmine.

Jazmine is now on her third ball and this time throws it and hits the top bottle making it fall.

"Oh so close.. yet so far." The man laughs putting the top bottle back up and blows a duck whistle but instead of a duck noise it says loser. More people have gathered to laugh and Jazmine can take no more and huffs prepared to leave her last two balls.

"Lets go Huey." She says exhaling The man makes a fake sad face. "Awww but you were doing so well." He jokes making the audience laugh more at her.

Huey side eyes the man then grabs a ball from Jazmine's box and throws it at the pyramid so hard it knocks over the top three and breaks the top parts of the bottom three which were apparently_ glued down_ and together so they won't move.

The man still holds the duck whistle in his mouth while he stared blankly and the audience too. The man scratches his neck and Jazmine shrieks and bounces on her feet clapping wildly.

"I want the big bear!" She says in a huff. Everyone is silent as the man grabs it for her.

"I believe you owe her a refund too."Huey says referring to the sign behind the man on the wall. The sign says if they can knock down all the bottles without using all the balls they get a refund.

"Look you got your bear now why don't you just carry on and not start anymore trouble?" The man says lowly to Huey. "Well I guess I'll just use the last ball then." Huey says grabbing it and throwing it up a little.

Jazmine closes her eyes right after Huey reeled his arm back. All she heard was a hard cracking sound and the man yelling 'Oww.'

When she opened her eyes he was holding his eye and Huey was walking towards her. They walked in silence out of the park and back towards their tree "Thank you for winning me the bear Huey. I love him."

"It's still ugly." Huey says simply.

Jazmine squeezes Huey Freeman Jr under the bow tie the new bear is wearing. So she can hold both. "His name is Geronimo Pratt." Jazmine tells Huey. Huey looks at her with his brow raised.

"He was a prisoner of war. "Jazmine grunts when she sits down next to Huey on their hill.

"That man who owned the stand was a metaphor for the government. Lying to us and robbing us, then when some young revolutionary comes along and exposes them they have no choice but to free their prisoner. "Jazmine tells Huey who is looking at her with those...eyes.

"We can never go back there Huey. We have political asylum here."Jazmine tells him dramatically. "This tree- On this hill...is _our_ Cuba."

She looks back at him and breaks out into laughter. Huey turns away from her and what Jazmine sees is enough to make her stop laughing and make her silent forever...A small half smile. But not too small because Jazmine can see something else.

Right on the side of his face, it's a dimple. A dimple is right on Huey's face for a second only but Jazmine sees it. It small and deep on his cheek.

Jazmine wonders if it could be on the other side too.

She wants to say something but doesn't because it may never return. It's like a shooting star. So Jazmine just looks ahead and stores the image of his dimple in her head forever who knows when she'll see it again?

She looks back over at Huey under the pale moonlight with his arms resting on his bent knees. His scowl back again like it always is.. Jazmine reaches her head over and kisses that spot where the dimple once was.

To let it know that it's okay if it shows up around her she won't tell anyone that it's there. She places a light kiss there on his cheek. So small and light if Jazmine didn't touch Huey's arm he wouldn't know she stamped it there.

She watches for his reaction but none comes. So she grabs his chin to turn it towards his other side. She puts one there too. Just in case... Huey exhales and turns his face back forward.

Jazmine watches him as he looks forward at nothing. "Why do you always get like this?" Huey doesn't look at her when he asks her"Like what?" Jazmine grabs Geronimo's big head and hold it.

"You know..after we have fun. You want to stay away from me." Jazmine says. Huey finally looks at her then back forward. "You mean after _you_ have fun?"

Jazmine frowns at him. "You never have fun with me Huey Freeman?"

Huey shrugs. "Eh." _Eh? What's eh? Yes or No? _"That's not an answer." Jazmine pouts

"I enjoy your company-_sometimes" _Huey says Jazmine smiles then. Totally forgetting her first question. She follows him down the hill with the big life-size bear she's getting tired.

"Huey help me!" Jazmine whines when they get on their block. He grabs the bowtie around the bears neck and holds it over his back as he goes on Jazmine's side of the street.

Jazmine walks behind him her arms are tired Geronimo is a convenient name for the ginormous stuffed bear.

When they approach her house she doesn't see her father's car and all the lights are off. Huey sits Geronimo on the porch watching Jazmine get her keys from her little coin purse she wears.

Jazmine opens the door to a pitch black house. Emy is definitely not inside. Huey helps her get Geronimo inside.

"Don't leave."She tells Huey before he gets to the door. "I don't want to be home alone." Huey pauses and closes the door turning back to her. "Come in my room." Jazmine says. She grabs Geronimo and drags him to the stairs Huey pushes the bottom of it.

Eventually they're in Jazmine's room and Huey puts Geronimo in the corner. Jazmine locks her door to the bedroom and turns on her lamp not cutting on the big light on the ceiling.

Then goes into her bathroom while she hums the song. Then while she washes her hands, it hits her she _knows_ the tune and the song it actually is she even remembers where she heard someone hum it!

Jazmine opens the bathroom door and stares at Huey. He's sitting in her computer chair. "I know the song."She says" I know where I heard it too.. in Chicago. Ms Mellie hummed it."

Huey only stares at her. "What is the song?" Jazmine hums it again to make sure she's right then she goes over to her laptop and types a song. The music begins to play she realizes she's right.

"It's Minnie Riperton."Jazmine says turning back to Huey and he's scowling more than ever. It hard and narrowed.

Jazmine wonders if she made a mistake, She goes over to him where he sits on the edge of her bed and tries to see if he's hot.

But he isn't, he's actually cold. Jazmine takes her finger and presses it in the middle of his eyebrows.

She softly pushes it up until his eyebrows are no longer burrowed. He lets them stay the way Jazmine makes them. He stares up at her as she stands in between his legs. She towering over him because he's sitting.

Jazmine touches his shoulder as he touches her hip then she runs her arm around his neck. As he wraps his arms around her waist.

Jazmine holds Huey as they fall onto her bed while Minnie Riperton's _Loving you _plays. They roll around so she is on her back and Huey is on top.

Her dress has ridden up and her panties show but she doesn't care. She lies with Huey in the middle of her legs and his face in her neck. She runs her fingers along the back of his neck as he snuggles her for once. Though Huey wouldn't call it that.

Jazmine holds him as the woman sings the song his mother use to hum all the time that Huey had not heard or probably thought about since he was two.

Her bestfriend misses his parents. So she misses them for him and will hold him forever if need be.

Maybe he cries there in the little crook covered by Jazmine's neck,pillow and their hair. Or maybe he just sits there and thinks. Jazmine doesn't know but she'll hold him as long as he'll let her.

Jazmine knows Huey needs a hug sometimes. Everyone does. Not a hello or a goodbye hug but a hug to let them know you love them and will never leave them.

Jazmine wonders briefly if she's holding him now to tell him that. She doesn't move under Huey just rubs his back and looks down at him in the middle of her.

Jazmine wraps her legs in his. So her feet are in the space his legs make. When the song ends it's silent in the room. Huey turns his head to the side away from Jazmine but keeps his body in the same position.

"I haven't heard that in a long time." Huey says. Jazmine rubs him still "Ms Mellie hums it alot." Jazmine wonders if seeing how much his mother is missed by her parents will make him want to try harder with them.

"Riley..."Huey clears his throat"Doesn't remember them..much." Jazmine rubs him more."Does that bother you?" Jazmine asks Huey sits up "I guess sometimes."

Jazmine looks at him"How much do you remember?" Huey looks back at her"I have a good memory."

"Well maybe everyone isn't so lucky. Jazmine says"Maybe he wishes he had some type of memory of them like you do."

Jazmine remembers how when they were younger and they all use to walk to school and Riley would make up these stories about what he bet his father could've done.

No matter how outlandish they'd be. Neither Jazmine nor Huey ever told him he was being ridiculous and to stop. Eventually Riley did stop. Jazmine sometimes did miss the stories and how Riley animatedly told them. But one day he decided he wouldn't tell another story.

Jazmine knows that maybe if Riley had a real memory he would not have had to make up stories.

Huey must be remembering those times too. He looks at Jazmine "You stopped Celebrating mother and father's day." He says she did, though it never bothered Huey and Riley when she did. She knows it was when she got to 6th grade. They started fighting then-her parents.

Jazmine doesn't say anything. Huey gets up. Jazmine misses him then. "Don't go." She says quietly

He looks over at her and down at her dress. It bunched around her waist. Then he looks away Jazmine pulls it down. They sit in silence for a while Jazmine plays with her fingers.

"Can we snuggle?" She asks quietly maybe Huey is tired of the touching. He's silent and then he stands Jazmine stretch her pink dress over her bent knees and watches him.

Huey takes off his shoes and gets on the side of Jazmine in her bed. He puts his arms under his head and stares at the ceiling.

"Play the song again." He says. Jazmine gets up and plays it on repeat on her music player stand she then cuts on her fan.

Then she turns off the lamp and pulls her dress over her head. Most people would be embarrassed about lying in the bed with a boy in only their tank top and undies but not Jazmine.

She's just ready to lie back down but can't get comfortable in those clothes she wore today.

Jazmine climbs in the bed wrapping the covers over her lower half and lie down next to him lifting his arm so that it can be across her back. Her head on his chest.

She knows she'll sleep good like this. Most people would not sleep with their best friend like this but Jazmine does. Because he is more than her best friend. So much more.

Huey is the boy she loves. Jazmine realizes this as she snuggles against him. Her face on his chest and inhales his scent while listening to his heartbeat he takes his thumb and rubs it across the back of her neck in a way that makes Jazmine sleepy.

As she slips into unconsciousness, The last thing she hears is Minnie Riperton's falsetto. And Jazmine now knows...

That she's in love with Huey Freeman.

* * *

**A/N yes the moment we've all been waiting for when Jazmine finally realizes she's in love with Huey. I know yall wondering what took me so long but truthfully I can't write or read a fic where two people spend six years as best friends knowing that they love each other. That would be ridiculous but from here on out it'll be that way and we still don't know if Huey had his realization yet.**

**Well I know but you guys don't so five more reviews and you'll all find out. Also you guys remember I said 60 chapters? Well here's the thing...**

**There is a lot more than 60 chapters!**** You think I could fit all that Huey Jazzness into 60 measly ass chapters? ha good one.**

* * *

**Review Responses**

**BlackpanthersMJ1968-2009:**** Damn you ready to slice and dice Ewan's ass! It's gone be alright though. Damn right I'm going to take advantage of them dates Na mean? Huey is growing he is going to really be grown when we get to them lemons. Thanks for the r&r!**

**MzJesA: Awww is right he did miss his booski. Exactly it's going to be Jazzy and Huey fo sho. Here is your chapter babe! Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Supersweet96:**** Heck yeah I'm going to have him spend all his dough since he's more than likely a double crossing asshole. I didn't write how Huey reacted when he found out but I did write that he told her that he knows. How did Jazzy think for a minute she could keep a secret from Huey? How do you think he reacted when he found out? Matter fact how did he find out? **

**Thanks for the r&r love!**

**LovinHueyFreeman:**** Yass Chile dead serious. He told me on our date that his roommate is his best friends girlfriend...How many guys would let their girlfriends move in with their male friends? Yeah okay...when he see me in class he better not ask for a second date or I'm gone throw his ass out the window. **

**About Huey Pov it won't be in this story but I posted a poll about a sequel to be all in his pov. Idk if it'll be during college or during the same time as the events in this story. You can vote on it and let me know!**

**Oh yeah this who Ewan and Jazz thing don't sweat it I don't even think Huey is tripping off it he knows what it is.**

**Trust me. Glad you caught up and thanks for the r&r!**

**Mercedes B:**** Hecky yeah it's getting juicy! Glad you here to watch this drama unfold. Rice crispy treats are my ish! lol thanks for the r&r!**

**OnyxDreams13: ****Oh no I'm sorry no pay attention to those lectures I need to be doing my homework but I keep procrastinating! Waahh! Yeah I like writng those scenes and leave it to Jazzy to pick with him when he's like that. Thanks for the r&r!**

**Megageek21:****Keep all golf clubs and katanas away from Huey Freeman, I repeat: All golf clubs and Katanas away from Huey Freeman! But don't worry it's going to be all good when Huey and Jazz get together don't you worry your pretty little head on this. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Callac: ****Well wait no more cause here you go! Hope you liked it thanks for the r&r!**

* * *

**Dang yall keep a girl busy! It's cool I'm off work and don't have class until Tuesday and Thursdays I do got homework I'm about to do right about...now!**

**Read&review I own nothing**

**Toodles,Boondockers**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N This is mostly filler Jazmine has birthday drama next chapter.**

* * *

Jazmine wakes to the sound of her door closing. She slept next to Huey again for the umpteenth time. Her room is silent now Huey must've turned the music off or the music player died while they slept.

She's under the covers now well it looks like Huey pulled the covers from the otherside of her and covered her.

Jazmine wonders if Huey got under them with her. She blushes at that thought.

What can she do? About the whole being in love with Huey thing..apparently nothing because she gets from bed and goes into the bathroom to shower then goes downstairs.

Her father and Emy seem to just be waking up, so they probably didn't see Huey leave.

Jazmine's glad for that fact. She grabs her phone from were it sat in the kitchen on the charger since yesterday where she left it when she went to to meet Huey.

She has texts from Ewan and Cindy. Jazmine decides to text Cindy and invite her to her spa day her and Emy are having with Sarah.

* * *

At the Spa Jazmine has her head someplace else and barely even laughs when Cindy dares Emy to eat a cucumber from her facial. Then yells "You gone die!"

Prompting Emy to spit it on the floor in fear which caused Cindy to almost have a laughing fit.

"What's wrong Jazmine? Do you need me to call Ms Brown?" Sarah asks Jazmine declines hoping her mother didn't say that too loud Cindy could be listening.

Jazmine looks over and sees Cindy is still laughing at Emy. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Care to share?" Sarah asks Jazmine is glad her mom is trying but she's not ready to Discuss what she doesn't quite understand.

"Not yet,But how are you?" Jazmine asks while Cindy and Emy go to a vending machine because they don't want the cheese crackers and grapes they have.

Her mom went on about some things at her office for a while and Jazmine listened.

"What about Fahkeem?" Jazmine asks while they get their nails painted. "Well you know I seen how I was acting to you-the most important thing in my life when I dated him so I've decided to y'know laylow on the dating scene?"

Jazmine nods. Her mother does need to re evalute how she manages her daughter and men in her life better. But she doesn't want her to be lonely.

She needs to talk to Ms Brown about this.

"I just want you to have fun and be happy Jazmine."Her mom tells her.

And Jazmine does for the rest of July she ignores her new nagging feelings about Huey and tries to carry on as best as she can.

* * *

In August Jazmine is extremely busy in between going to Ms Brown,visiting her mom and hanging out with Huey. She still juggles Ewan on the side.

Tom has been working alot but they still play puzzle together like they promised.

One day Huey takes her,Emy and Riley to the beach. Jazmine gets tossed in the water by Riley and her and Emy put their head under and play dead.

Since white people have pools there aren't many people out there maybe a few people are scattered about.

Her and Riley eat nachos and Riley puts a crab on her back. Jazmine runs around screaming for 30 minutes Huey just sits and reads.

She buried Emy's legs in the sand and Riley puts a mermaid design on it. It's the coolest thing Jazmine's ever seen because Emy takes out her plait out and she looks like the little mermaid.

Jazmine should not have gotten her hair wet because now it's poofy so is Emy's.

Riley took a picture of Huey,Jazmine and Emy and calls them the afro crew. Jazmine and Emy build a sandcastle and Riley names it Escobar manor and Emy writes it on there. Then the two walk and look for seashells for the young girl.

Jazmine sits with Huey and she eats lemon ice. "Huey can you try some?" She holds up the little wooden spoon stick up to his mouth, Huey moves away.

"No." Huey declines. Jazmine pushes it toward his lip and puts a bit of the ice against it. Huey licks his lip. Jazmine almost doesn't make it so she turns and blushes.

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday?"Caesar asks Jazmine as they sit in Mr Bitchez during they're five minute lunch break.

"I don't know...I'm still waiting on a pony."Jazmine shrugs eating her lunchable.

"Well I don't know about that but I got an idea in mind."Caesar laughs michieveously

Jazmine feels nervous a bit, then she looks out the window at Hiro coming in with a girl on his arm.

"Customers! Get back to work." Mr Freeman says from his office(T.v and couch room)

Jazmine and Caesar reluctantly get up their five minute lunch is suddenly cut to two. Caesar goes back to his occuppied table while Jazmine goes to seat Hiro and his date.

Jazmine puts them at a booth and gets their drink orders when she goes to fill them Hiro follows her telling his date he's going to the bathroom.

"Pssst Jazzy." Hiro says"Yo nomatter what she orders get it off the kids menu but don't tell her."

Jazmine rolls her eyes at her friend being a cheapskate and gets their drinks.

After work Jazmine has Ewan stop by and she waits for him at the bus stop. When he sees her instead of saying hello he starts reciting a poem like he always does on the phone.

"_Look there at that beautiful girl,The one with the sweet golden curls I think she just shot me that look,I think she has me upon her subtle smile is like a dare and her gaze says I need go over there_."Ewan spoke smoothly smiling a bit. His smile was..nice, infectious really. Jazmine smiles and blushes.

Ewan continues"_Her laugh sings, gently through reddest lips, Sweet like wine, how I desire those sips_."

Jazmine looked up because his words were so smooth and rolled right off his tongue so easily,she stared at his mouth.

"_I want to caress her and tell her of love,Hold her close, as if I were her glove,Then to feel her sweet breath in my ear would melt my heart and remove all that fear,_ _allow me to go and talk with her for a start And let her know she has captured my heart._"Ewan finished smiling again,that same smile...The one that made Jazmine smile back.

"James Harris."He told her the author of the poem. "I like it." Jazmine smiles Ewan nods. "One of my favorites."

"So what are your plans for your birthday?"Ewan asks her Jazmine shrugs"I don't know."

She feels dirty hanging out with Ewan when she knows she is in love with Huey but she doesn't_ quite_ knows if she does and if she's wrong it could ruin her friendship.

Shoot-Ewan is talking she should listen.

"All in all it's a nice place,What do you think?" Ewan asks her Jazmine agrees to whatever he says.

"So it's settled I'll pick you up in the morning."Ewan says excited. He works at the mall on weekends. He makes Jazmine's bracelets sometimes.

He asks Jazmine what's on her mind. He buys her ice cream and doesn't tell her how unhealthy she's eating. Jazmine doesn't really want to tell him what's on her mind, so she tells him about something funny she seen on t.v

And he laughs as hard as Jazmine did. He asks her about work and she tells him about her five minute lunch break.

"That's awful. Why don't you report that?" Jazmine shrugs and smiles"Because he's Mr Freeman I don't mind working for him."

Ewan looks at her oddly then shrugs."My mom wants to meet you."

He's told his mom about her already? "I didn't feel comfortable going out with you and my mom has no idea who you are."

Jazmine understands"You're close with your mom?" Ewan nods "Yup she's my bestfriend."

Ewan shows her his phone with his mother as his wallpaper. "That's the sweetest thing." Jazmine says

They walk around some more then stop at a bench Ewan takes off his backpack. He bought them sandwiches,so sweet.

They eat and talk for a while then he walks her to her bus stop.

* * *

When Jazmine goes home Huey is mowing the lawn. He's wearing a t shirt and basketball shorts.

Jazmine tries not to look at him and turns her attention to Riley who is is sitting on the driveway frowning with his arms folded.

"Aye Jazzy!" Riley says waving her over to him. Jazmine walks across the street to the driveway.

"What's the matter wit er!?" He asks angrily.

"With who?" Jazmine asks confused "Emeryss!"Riley yells again. Jazmine is more confused"What do you mean? I don't know! I haven't seen her!" she reacts alarmed.

"Well all I know is she was sitting right there reading her book yesterday then got up and left and aint been back since."Riley is talking to Jazmine as if _she's_ done something.

"I know what's going on nigga yall aint slick!" Riley yells again Jazmine wrinkles her brow. "She got another nigga!"

Jazmine puts her hand on her hip"You guys aren't even boy and girlfriend."

"Ohhh so she do."Riley says accusingly.

"I never said that." Jazmine says Riley looks deep in thought "I see what yall doing...Yall want me to think she aint gotta nigga when she actually do but give me hints that she do so when the truth come out yall can't say yall was lying."

Jazmine's ears were probably shooting static right now. Riley has a way with that reverse psycology crap that honestly confused Jazmine.

"No." Is all she said hoping that would be an alright answer.

It probably wasn't because Riley's eyes narrowed"Well why her titties growing?"

Jazmine flinched"I don't-how would I know?!" This time she was really caught off guard she didn't know why Emy's breast were growing. Hell maybe she could help Jazmine grow her's. Riley got angry again"Man you seen that shit don't lie. You know she gaining all type of weight she even getting thighs now."

Jazmine_ has _noticed that. "So you think it's from..."Fuckin."Riley spat Huey now cut off the mower when he was by the driveway.

Jazmine didn't know what to say to Riley at this point. Could it be? She is at the age her mom was when she got pregnant maybe it could be some type of genetic sexual code in her dna.

Riley took her silence as confirmation. His voice was low and it cracked. "Fuck er then."

"What?"Jazmine's mind was still running. Who could the other guy be? When had this happened?

"I said fuck her!" He shouted then"She wanna be a hoe like her mama shhht let er Ion care!" Jazmine flinches at his volume and profanity"Fuck all that shit,young reezy don't luh these hoes-

"Riley.."Huey said leaning on the mower handle. Riley turned and so did Jazmine. "What?!"

"You don't think there is any other reason as to why Emeryss would be gaining weight?" Huey asked Then Jazmine realized it could be other reasons for weight gain...food _duh._"Yeah!"Jazmine pitched in.

"I don't mean food Jazmine."Huey said to her. Jazmine exhaled sadly. Why does she even try?

"Nigga ion know."Riley was still angry if Huey had a point he'd better get to it or else Timid Deer would be in flames by the jealous rage of Riley Freeman.

"It could be stress. Maybe she's young and it could be that she misses her mom." Huey said

Riley and Jazmine both seemed to consider that. Then Riley shook his head"Nah we would've talked about that." His voice holding less hostility because he was now considering more options.

"She_ would've _talked to you about it?" Jazmine asked Riley clasping her hands together. Those two were so cute. Minus how Emy could be cheating on him.

Riley blushed a bit even though his face was angry. "Shuddup." He pushed Jazmine's arm but she smiled on anyway.

Huey exhaled and looked put upon"She caught her period." Huey said before starting up the mower again.

_Oh._

Riley and Jazmine both stood in silence thinking about the symptoms. Then it all added up.

They shared a guilty look before Riley scratched his braids. "Not it." Riley said turning and going in the house leaving Jazmine to deal with this issue. How could she help? Sometimes she still freaks out at the sight of her blood.

Jazmine went into her house and Emy was in the kitchen wearing a pair of black jogging pants she was so skinny still but she was curving out a little,_ just _a little. She sat at the table with a mug full of what Jazmine figured was tea.

Her red hair plaited to the back and little hairs on the side sticking out looking like they sweated to her forehead.

She wore an old t shirt and her blue eyes looked alarmed and startled when Jazmine walked in. She looked like the same girl who stood on their steps so many months ago.

"Hi."Jazmine squeaked. The girl mouthed hi back. "Are you feeling okay?" Jazmine asked a dumb question ofcourse she didn't she just caught her period.

Emy shrugged Jazmine sighed and walked over to her sitting down."You know this is normal right?"

Emy nodded then but wouldn't look at Jazmine. Jazmine looked around the kitchen then back at Emy.

She was dipping the tea bag into her cup slowly.

The next morning Jazmine had talked Emy into getting out of bed. Right now they watched Pootie Tang which normally had Emy laughing up a storm but not today Jazmine sat next to her on the couch trying to soothe her.

She managed to get her to wear the pads and she dragged her from bed but this was rough for Emy.

The doorbell rang a few hours later and Emy didn't budge. Jazmine told her she was going to go answer it before getting up. Didn't want her to think she was alone.

Jazmine got to it and was yanked out the door. Just like _Taken_. Jazmine closed her eyes and waited to be sold into a sex trafficking ring.

"Jazzy."A hushed whisper said she opened her eyes and seen Riley standing there. She exhaled relieved. "What do you want Riley?"Jazmine was a little bitter at him for making her think Emy was being a hoe.

"Aye uh look uh I uh went to the store."Riley rubbed his neck "and uh..well I looked on the computer and talked to Huey ole gay ass and uh I ion really know what bitches need when they on their period."

Jazmine blinked at him then looked at the paper bag by his feet. It read wuncler pharmacy on the front. Riley went to buy Emy period supplies! He's so sweet!

"Aw Riley that's so sweet!" Jazmine clasped her hands together. "Aye shuddup."He crossed his arms. "Just give it to her alright damn." Jazmine shook her head "You do it." Riley looked offended.

"What? I aint bout go in there so she can what? Cry on me? Hit me? Then get blood on me? Naw not me nigga." Riley had his mind made up.

"Welp."Jazmine shrugged" Suit yourself." She went in the house and left the bag as she was about to close the door Riley's foot stopped it. Then he pushed it open.

"You play too much." Is all he said before walking into the DuBois home then ofcourse announcing his presence.

"Aye Emy I bought you some stuff and ion know if you want it or not so you can take it..or not" Riley said making Emy turn around on the couch. He walked over and sat the bag on the floor. Emy reached in with only her blanket wrapped around her waist.

He'd bought her pain pills,Menstral crap relief heating pads, a box of pads,a carton of oreo cookies and a dvd. _Dear John_.

Emy looked up from the bag at Riley.

Riley watched her then crossed his arms and looked away. "Niggas said bitches like sad movies when they on they period alright?!" Emy smiled a bit. Then took a pain pill and opened the box of disposable heating pads.

Riley sat down relieved on the other side of Emy as she read the instructions he opened the oreo cookies. Jazmine watched this and her heart legit fluttered in her chest for them.

Emy stuck one of heating pads to her waist of her pajama pants(The other ones got icky) It was one of the heating pads that had a sticky side and would last for 8 hours.

Then she got back under her blanket as Riley licked the cream out the oreo and handed the cookie parts to Emy. She ate them.

"_Scarface_ is on netflix." Emy says to Riley as she eats his leftovers.

"Play it nigga."

Emy went to the menu and begin to play Riley's movie as he settled down next to her.

Jazmine watched them with a sweet smile on her face. They were adorable. Even when Riley's big burp filled the room and Emy giggled.

Welp.. they _were_ adorable.

* * *

Jazmine still sees Ms Brown once a week and she says she'll come by Mr Bitchez one day to catch up with Mr Freeman. Jazmine loves the idea of that and she bets Mr Freeman would love it too.

"Did you like him?" Jazmine asks as she plays with a slinky in her office. Ms Brown smiles a bit "I did"

"So why'd you leave him?" Jazmine doesn't know if she should ask her therapist questions but does anyway.

"Well my lifestyle at the time could've been really stressful for Robert and when you care about somebody sometimes you have to let them go."

Jazmine never knew about that saying. It never seemed _right_ to her_._ When you love someone you should want to be with them and see them all the time especially when they love you back. Why let eachother go?

"What if you love someone but you don't even have him?" Jazmine says Ms Brown smiles widely then"You should tell that someone." Jazmine looks away then.

"What if they don't love you back?" Ms Brown shakes her head"You can't go through life with fear of rejection. You've gotta stick your neck out and go for what you want."

Jazmine sighs. This is her talking about being in love with Huey, her bestfriend for 6 years you can't just up and say I love you more than a friend.

"I don't know." Is all Jazmine says shrugging a bit. "So how are you and Ewan?"

Jazmine sits up"He's really really nice and thoughtful,he makes me bracelets,reads me poems and makes us sandwiches."

Ms Brown nodded"He sounds nice. Do your friends know about him?"

"Cindy and Emy know" Jazmine says "What about Huey?"

"Well actually Huey does know but not because I told him he's always been pretty attentive."

"What did he say?" Ms Brown is really interested now."Well we talked about the world's biggest ferris wheel when he took me to the fair and I asked him if he'd take me or something like that and he told me to ask my boyfriend."

"Huey took you to the fair?" Ms Brown asks Jazmine nods"Yeah they had another one and at first I was walking with him from work and we ended up wandering."

"Do you two always go places?"

Jazmine nods again then begins to tell her all about the places her and Huey go.

"Huey doesn't seem like he'd enjoy those types of things."Ms Brown shrugs.

"He normally doesn't but he tolerates it because I enjoy it."Jazmine confirms. Ms Brown smiles and gives Jazmine a face"So how are your parents?"

"Well they arent together but that's okay but they aren't dating other people either which I thought would be okay now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Yvonne and Fahkeem had made them happy even when I wasn't so now that I am...or I'm getting there. I want them to be happy too."

"You're really growing up Jazmine."Ms Brown says. Jazmine smiles. But she still has more growing to do.

* * *

**A/N filler ish cute Emy and Riley moment and some fucked up shit happens next chapter. Then more fucked up shit..then some more. It'll just get real fucking crazy the next few chapters. Then it's the big moment! Just a quick timeline.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:**_** Aw thanks and I read that one before. It's really fucked up how they married them off like that. But a great story none the less. Thanks for the recommendation send me more if you find some good ones. Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Mercedes B: **_**YOU'RE**_** simply perfection. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**LovinHueyFreeman:**_** Life sized was the shit! I feel like Jazmine would love that movie. And yeah that seems like something Huey looked up and found it just for Jazmine. So cute!**_

_**We don't have fairs here in Chicago really. Smh and that guy pissed yall off! You and Huey need to roll up on a fool and flex on him one time. haha**_

_**That song was in that movie that Jazmine's voice actress Gabby Soleil was in 'Johnson family vacation'(Boring ass movie.) I always try to hit that high note at the end and screw it up. Lmaoo**_

_**HAHAHAHA Jazzy 'subconsciously wants the D' shhht I mean she got Huey Freeman in her bed. She know what she doing! lol j/k **_

_**&& you're right.'Only a matter of time.' *Laughs maniacally* **_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**MzJesA:**__** Jazzy does love Huey! Matter fact Jazzy is IN LOVE with Huey. Hahaha okay here is your chapter! And you'll find out where Huey stands after this drama. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Megageek21:**__** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jazmine is so in love with Huey! And dang lets get through the sequel before the wedding lmao! And 2.5? One of their kids won't have legs or something? How they gone have a half of kid? That is so cute how you just planned their future like that though. One day I do plan to write and adult Huey and Jazz story with kids and junk.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Shiskanae242:**__** Yeah she had an epiphany and now she knows she got the Huey bug! Huey is definitely going to get with the program sooner than later. Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Breeahhnaa:**__** Ewan needs to go to the left to the left. *Beyoncé voice* && I know all these reviewers are awesome but you know my ever so loyal reviewers are the ones I look out for faithfully! I'm talking way back in them chapter twelve days...good time good times. Lmaooooo**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Callac:**__** You're welcome and you'll see what will happen with Ewan! && Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Kisukitty001: **__**Yesss I'm so busy with class but I still find time to update. Yes you're right it is a very teasing story! Thanks for the r&r =)!**_

* * *

_**Off to do more homework. I hate my English Professor she's nice and all but she needs to lay off with the homework like I know it's college but this shit is irrelevant to what we are doing in class. **_

_**Anurway **_

_**Later,Boondockers.**_

_**Team Rocket blasting off again! Throwback.(If you don't know where that's from;I want you to get the fuck out.) J/k not really...bye.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Wooo no homework so here's an update also I warned you guys about some fucked up shit during the next few chapters. So..you know*Straps on bullet proof vest.***

**Also I met a new guy..he's so cute. He has a big beard and he's tall! I like this one. =)**

* * *

Jazmine gives the new girl at work her hours because she needs the money. Mr Freeman would be upset but Jazmine doesn't care. Jazmine goes in the kitchen and makes Huey a cupcake for his birthday she uses all Vegan ingredients.

Huey doesn't even care about his birthday so Jazmine celebrates it for him. She throws confetti that he makes her clean and get out his hair but she doesn't mind.

She also keeps blowing a paper whistle in his face while he drives. "Jazmine stop or we will die."

"Why is death the first thing you go to?" Jazmine says but he got his point across and she sits in her seat.

"Well we'll be seriously injured." He says turning on his signal. He now has a full license at seventeen. Even though he's been driving anyway Huey got the hang of driving when he first tried it.

Jazmine thinks he learned when he was younger. "When will you show me how to drive?"

Huey looks at her then"Why I gotta put my life in danger? Why Tom can't let you drive?"

Jazmine smiles a little but pouts at him. "I want you to show me how to drive, my father worries too much."

"Why do you want to learn how to drive all the sudden?" Jazmine shrugs she actually doesn't want too. She gets distracted too easily and panics. But she wants Huey to teach her something.

* * *

Jazmine's birthday is 4 days after Huey's and a week before school. She wakes up to the sound of her mom,dad and Emy walking in her room singing happy birthday.

Jazmine smiles even though she wishes they knocked first though what if Huey had been in here? Oh God. Why did she think that?

They bring her a plate of pink heart shaped pancakes with icing and sprinkles on them. Huey would be disgusted when he told her about that.

"Thanks guys!"Jazmine squeaks and begins eating right there on the tray they bought her.

They also bought her a big glass of strawberry milk for her. They know her so well!

Everyone sits in Jazmine's room while she eats. They all laugh and talk. Then Mom has to go to work it makes Jazmine a little sad but she gets up and tries to get something done with her hair but it's as unmanagable as ever.

Jazmine walks down stairs with a broken comb in her head.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Jazmine and her father pull up to Yvonne's shop while she's unlocking it. She has her hair natural. It's black and really curly all around and big. A short curly afro with a side part.

It fits her... maybe she'll stick with this one.

Jazmine and her father park and Yvonne turns around when she hears the doors close. She has a surprised face then smiles"Hi. Jazzy it's your birthday!"

She's still nice to her?

Jazmine smiles and nods. Tom rubs his neck awkwardly"Hi Yvonne."

"Hey."Yvonne says and folds her hands together. Jazmine nudges her father because the awkward silence is too much.

"Look Vonnie"He says _Vonnie? "_I feel like we should talk." Yvonne looks to Jazmine as if for permission. Jazmine nods encoragingly

"I'll wait in the car."She says turning and going to wrestle with that broken comb she has in her hair.

She responds to the birthday texts from all her friends and they're all busy. That's fine she's probably going to be spending the rest of the day getting her hair done.

Huey doesn't call nor text. That figures.. he never does. Deep down now that she knows she loves him she wishes things were different. Maybe a text would've been nice.

Her father comes to the door with Yvonne and they wave her in. The both look happy but they always do. When she gets in the shop, they're both standing next to each other with their arms wrapped around the other.

"So you guys are...together again?" Jazmine asks The two exchange a look then laugh like two teenagers.

Jazmine takes that as a yes but she doesn't squeak and jump for joy nor does she congratulate them. Jazmine only smiles a real genuine smile and nods "Good."

Yvonne directs her to a chair then scolds her about scheduling before time. Then she goes on a tangent about how she got her new style inspiration from Tracee Ellis Ross.

Jazmine wouldn't know who that was until her father looked at Yvonne with wide eyes. "Diana Ross's daughter? That prompts a conversation about Diana Ross and all her kids and baby daddies.

Jazmine tells them about when she met Quincy Jones. "I remember that!" Tom gasps.

They all talk for hours and laugh about old celebrity gossip and Huey's black Jesus play. Yvonne agrees that Jesus had to be black. Tom says that it doesn't really matter.

Believe it or not Yvonne believes in the same things Huey does when it comes down to white people. Mr Freeman calls and tells him Jazmine has to work tonight. Jazmine doesn't really mind because Caesar,Riley and Emy work tonight too so atleast she won't be alone.

"So what kind of dress are you wearing?" Yvonne asks her. Jazmine shrugs"Probably won't get one. I have to wear a uniform at work."

"Nonsense!"Tom says then takes out his card "You know how you love your dresses and skirts and what not, why don't you two go and get you one. Not like he'll fire you."

Jazmine considers this well he doesn't pay her anyway and it_ is _her birthday. "Okay." Jazmine agrees

"This gone be fun Jazzy." Yvonne says. Yvonne finishes her hair and it's in long curls again. Jazmine runs her hands in it and does a spin.

Yvonne laughs. "Come on girl." She leaves one of her stylists in charge and her and Jazmine head to Jazmine's favorite store. They talk all the while there like nothing had changed. Jazmine felt like..like poop.

"Yvonne I'm sorry." She says while they drive. "For what?" Yvonne asked

"For everything... how I treated you how I acted. I like you but I wasn't ready for my parents to be like totally done and now I see you make him happy and I'm just sorry."

Yvonne is silent then she does the darndest thing she smiles. "Jazzy you say sorry too much."

Jazmine shuts her mouth. Yvonne reaches over and rubs Jazmine's hand reassuringly.

_This is okay._

Jazmine gets a champagne pink Betsey Johnson _new trick_ dress. It has a glittery sweetheart neckline paired with a frilly skirt and flower on the hip. If Jazmine were a dress she'd be this one.

She gets some cream-colored pumps and she goes to work and like Jazmine figured it would be around 6:00 when she heads to work.

The store is dark and it looks closed. Jazmine wonders if Mr Freeman is late himself.

When she opens the door with Yvonne following as the light flicks on and all her friends and family sing her happy birthday!

Jazmine's eyes well when she sees the balloons and cake and pink everywhere. Emy,Her mom and dad,Caesar,Fahkeem, Riley,Cindy,Hiro Mr Freeman and Huey is there. He's not singing her happy birthday though. Even Mr. Ruckus is there and Caesar's mom.

Riley holds his ear when Jazmine shrieks and runs over to everyone. "Damn girl."

Jazmine turns and hugs Yvonne then her parents and everyone else. Her cake is a two tier chocolate cake with her name on it. She has gifts on the table and another has all her favorite foods on it. Even some of her Trader Joes pizzas and Cinderella drinks!

Cindy hugs her and she asks if she's surprised. Jazmine replies with a smile and nod. Then she goes over to Huey who's sitting at a booth.

"Hu-ey! I'm so hap-py"Jazmine sing songs over to him. He doesn't even look at her "You look like a damn disco ball."

'Shut up." is all she says before going to dance with Emy and Cindy while 'Natural' plays courtesy of Dj Hiro. The girls are doing the booty dance when Sarah comes over and tells Jazmine she has a guest.

Jazmine turns around sees Ms Brown walking in with a sundress on and her hair pinned back."Emy look! Ms Brown!"Jazmine squeals running to the door with Emy in tow.

"Ms Brown how'd you get here?" Jazmine says hugging her. Ms Brown laughs and hugs her back"I have a car Jazmine."

Jazmine feels silly then Ms Brown hugs Emy and gives Jazmine a gift bag. "Emy invited me." She says answering Jazmine's question.

"Well come in."Jazmine sits her bag on the gift table and pulls Ms Brown over to everyone.

"Guys This is Ms Brown!"Jazmine annouces. She sees Mr Freeman's mouth drop.

"E-Ebony Brown?" He sounds as if he's gasping for air. "Hello Everyone!"Ebony waves then she lowers her voice.

"Hello Robert."She smiles directly at him.

Jazmine dances with everyone at her party except with you know who. She walks over to Huey who's still at the booth.

"Smile."She says sitting across the booth looking at him. He spares her a quick look "I don't wanna smile." He then gets up and heads to the kitchen, Jazmine follows.

"Why are you such a Debby downer? Everybody is happy. I'm happy."Jazmine asks him turning his shoulder so he can look at her. There is only one light in the kitchen on but Jazmine can see those eyes.

"I'm happy."Is all he says during their stare off. "Where?" Jazmine asks him bitterly "Why can't he be happy for once on her big day. Everything is right for once.

"Somewhere in there."

Jazmine looks at him then smiling a bit because she knows it's true there is a little happy in Huey.

Jazmine pushes her face towards his on her tippy toes, frowning at him, they're foreheads almost touching. She stares into those eyes of his.

"I don't see any happiness in there Huey." Jazmine stands back to her regular height and crosses her arms.

Huey shrugs"Maybe because you always have enough for both of us."

"So_ I _haveyour happy?" Jazmine says jokingly Huey shrugs again "No but being around you too much can make it rub off on me."

"Sooo I make you happy?" Jazmine says before she can stop herself. Huey frowns and how Jazmine wishes she stopped herself. "Maybe."

Jazmine smiles then probably blushing madly. She reaches for his hand and plays with it while leaning her back on his chest. Huey rests against the counter.

He lets his hand go limp while Jazmine gives his fingers a massage. She barely notices how his other arm is around her waist. She leans back more so that her head is on his neck.

She interlocks their fingers and folds Huey's fingers over the back of her hand. He adds pressure and Jazmine presses down her own on his. They're holding hands.

Jazmine smiles at their hands and doesn't dare look up at his face. She doesn't want to see his scowl she wants to pretend he's happy here with her holding hands.

Jazmine closes her eyes and leans her head back "Huey.." He doesn't answer.

Maybe he heard her. He probably didn't. Jazmine opens her eyes and repeats his name but Huey's staring ahead scowling again but it's directed at something. Or someone.

_Tom._

Jazmine looks at her father who has his tie loosened from dancing and singing. "Hi daddy."Jazmine lets go of Huey's hands and they both stand straight.

Her father looks stuck"Uh there's some here to see you pumpkin." he rubs his neck in a nervous way.

Jazmine looks back at Huey who is now looking to the side of him. The idea of another gift has Jazmine leaving the two men in the kitchen as she goes to see her guest.

Oh God the party was going_ so _well.

"Ewan..Hi."Jazmine walks over getting the boy's attention from where he stood talking to her mother and Fahkeem. Who apparently are friends again.

"Hey babe."He says kissing her cheek. _Babe?_ "Happy birthday." He gives her a gift bag

Her mother,Ewan and Fahkeem look at her expectantly as Jazmine holds the gift bag. She reluctantly dips her hand into the bag and reaches around the wrapping paper. She pulls out a book.

Jazmine looks at Ewan for an explanation because everyone who knows Jazmine knows not to give her a book for her birthday.

_It's disrespectful._

"It's a book of all the poems I've ever recited or wrote for you." Ewan tells her.

Her mother awws and Fahkeem smiles"Well you must be the one that has this brother reciting poems every friday down at the bookstore. Since what? December E?"

He been reading poems about her since December?

Ewan smiles and shrugs"Love at first sight." Jazmine is a little stuck. _Love_?

Ewan excuses himself and Jazmine is left with her mother and Fahkeem. "So he's sweet."

Jazmine shrugs and listens to Fahkeem talks about how Ewan seen her once and has been writing and talking about her since. That's _sweet_.

Ewan comes back and asks her to dance Jazmine agrees and doesn't realize everyone will be watching and it'll be a slow dance. Ewan leads her to the middle of their makeshift dancefloor. Huey and her father suddenly appear and everyone is watching.

Jazmine doesn't look at Huey for various reasons. Ewan takes her hands and Jazmine listens for the music and _oh God not this song_.

_Not this song please God not this one._

Minnie Riperton plays through the speakers. _No no no_. Jazmine feels Huey's heat all the way from over where she is.

Ewan begins spinning and twirling her. Jazmine cant help but laugh a bit because she like the spins and twirls. He dips her back and she sees Huey upside down. He's scowling harder than Jazmine has seen in while. Her stomach drops and after 3 agonizing minutes the song ends.

They all clap and take pictures_ and Oh God not pictures_. Jazmine looks back and Huey is gone.

_Happy Birthday._

* * *

**_A/n Damn didn't that piss you guys off? Huey sure doesn't seem happy. Five reviews for another chapter? Since I don't have homework or work till Tuesday. _**

**_Review responses:_**

**_Jazavelli:_****_ You're back! I missed you and your long reviews! Your last review was chapter 22 and I updated a lot because people were reviewing really fas and the entire story was already finished. All I needed to do was upload. lol_**

**_Everyone says Huey planned it lol and maybe he did! Can you blame him? Jazmine is his love. I loved writing the Cuba /Geronimo part._**

**_lol nooo no sex scene this early,but it will be soon. && Oh my God you notice everything! OMG I LOVE YOU! _**

**_Yeah if I was Ewan I'd be pissed off Jazzy always all over Huey and sleeping in her underwear with him? Smh!_**

**_I was going to make him go off but I have it all mapped out. You'll love it if you continue reading. And yeah he probably wasn't tripping when he found out about them because he know what it is._**

**_I hope you do come back love?! But find the time after all your schoolwork I don't want you to fall behind on the count of me. =) Thanks so much for the r&r love!_**

**_Megageek21:_****_ Lol two and a half that's funny. And I'm glad you notice the change in Jazmine! Evolution! No this isn't really almost the end. I checked the chapters and it's more than 60._**

**_Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Mercedes B:_****_ I can't wait for you guys to get to the fluff either! Like I'm writing the sequel now and they already together so it's really fluffy but you know Huey isn't that sentimental type but I made it work. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_MzJesA:_****_ Awww I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you glad you like Emy&& Riley together but Riley is a lot like his brother...afraid of commitment? maybe I don't know. lol thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Supersweet96:_****_ Here is your drama hun! Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**_LovinHueyFreeman:_****_ I liked the bedroom scene it shows how Huey can lean on her as well and her bed can be a spot for comfort too. She always using him for comfort and now it's his turn lol everyone was thinking it was going to turn into a sex scene. Yeah she growing up, ain't call Evolution for nothing lol_**

**_You know granddad don't give af about no labor rights. lol he ruthless Ewan loves poems obviously but you'll see what his problem is down the line. He may just be the perfect guy._**

**_Three cheers for adorable -caring but still- not- giving a fuck Riley. So cute together. I think that's a good relationship they have. She's his calm and steady while he's her adventurous and ambitious. Yin and yang._**

**_I think that's how therapists should be. They should only give advice when asked and it should only sound like."Do what makes you happy." Therapists are only there to listen and let you know you aren't broken. Ms Brown is like the worlds best therapist._**

**_Yeah the fucked up of all fucked up shit is happening. Thanks for the r&r!_**

* * *

**_Five reviews for next chapter. also I have no homework or work for a while so lets try to breeze by these bad chapters so we can get to the sweet juey middle while I'm writing the sequel. Which is already drama from the first chapter._**

**_Also the poll results show that the sequel will most definitely be Huey's Pov during college. Thanks everyone for voting! _**

**_Love you guys._**

**_Salaam,Boondockers._**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/n okay five reviews for last chapter so here we go. *Straps on bullet proof vest _and_ football helmet.***

**More fuckedupness**

* * *

Huey started back driving to work and Jazmine only sees him when he goes into the house and comes out. The last month goes by in a blur of Huey avoiding her and ignoring her and her hanging out with Cindy and Ewan.

Cindy is dating Caesar again. They're happy so is everyone else...Well almost everyone. She meets Ewan's mom and she really isn't as nice as he makes her seem. The three of them had gone to a restaurant and the woman kept purposely mispronouncing her name.

However she learned that Ewan's mom and father got a divorced and left her to raise Ewan and his three sisters alone. Jazmine feels bad about that but can sort of understand why Ewan's mom would be divorced. She's rather controlling and demanding but Ewan looks at her like she's Mother Theresa or something.

Nothing wrong with loving your mom but that lady was so mean but was nice to Ewan and he was quite the mama's boy. On the way home Ewan had asked how Jazmine enjoyed it.

She channeled her inner Riley and told him to _'Pop his momma's titty from his mouth_.' It was a joke and normally if she was around one of her friends or at the Freeman's everyone would have laughed because Jazmine was talking'Bad.' except Huey he wouldn't laugh he'd only give her a look for her use of the word 'titty' which would make her laugh.

Ewan however gave her an incredible look that made Jazmine feel about two feet tall. "I had no idea you talk like that." He said as he turned down her block.

* * *

The first day of school comes and they all ride with Huey and since Emy is riding with them Riley lets Jazmine have shotgun.

"Hi Huey." He ignores her. They're sitting in the car waiting for Riley and Emy to come out she made him a back to school checklist and they're going over it.

"Huey when are you going to stop being mad at me?" Jazmine says she reaches over touches his arm. He doesn't move"Im not mad at you." Jazmine smiles and goes to take his hand. Huey keeps it on the steering wheel.

Emy and Riley get in then Jazmine puts her hand back on her lap.

They go to the school with Emy reminding Riley of his schedule and teachers. Emy has a Freshman A. P schedule and Riley actually has a sophmore schedule due to Emy doing his homework all last year.

Jazmine has video production 1st, Bio lab with Huey 2nd period,History II and English III with Hiro and Caesar 4th and 5th and lunch 6th and study hall 7th.

Jazmine and Emy spent all night picking out their first day outfits. Emy wants to try a new style.

Emy wears a grey tanktop that longer in the back than the front and black skinny jeans with a pair of black low cut chuck taylors and a blue jean jacket. Yvonne did her hair in a bun on the back of her head.

Jazmine wore a chiffon high waisted skirt and short crop top and a pair of heels. Jazmine DuBois has been wearing heels alot because they make her taller and look cute with everything. This time last year she couldn't stand heels.

They both have matching floral print backpacks one pink and one beige. Jazmine's pink.

They get to the school and Emy is putting stuff in Riley's backpack. Then the boy takes her by the arm because this is going to be more crowded than elementary school. He doesn't need her getting overwhelmed.

They head into the building and Jazmine and Huey wait for Cindy and Caesar. Jazmine looks over at Huey and he avoids eye contact just watching for Cindy and Caesar's ride to arrive.

He doesn't talk to her Jazmine tries again"Will we share lockers again?"

"Isn't Cindy's closer to your first class?"

Jazmine looks at him and shakes her head because this is ridiculous. She had no idea about the party,Ewan coming or that song playing.

Jazmine walks to the other side closer to the building.

She sees Cindy and Caesar walking up to Huey. Arm in arm Cindy wears a Crochet skull top and vintage cut off levi shorts.

Jazmine talked her into heels pair of black pumps Cindy has killer legs. _Killer._

Why not start their senior year in style? Jazmine waved at Cindy and she broke away from Caesar and walked over to Jazmine.

"Yall still aint talking?" Cindy asked walking past the loud freshman and sophomores "Nope but whatever." Jazmine says "Can we share lockers?"

Cindy nods "Sure. But I share with Caez so you can have fun with it." Cindy pulls out the combination and location on a paper.

Cindy's locker is in the same hall as Huey's this year. Jazmine sees him open his and watches as he puts his books in and sits everything up the way he wants it.

Jazmine turns away when Huey looks at her. She opens Cindy's locker easily and is putting her things away. Ewan sends her a goodmorning text and it actually puts a smile on her face. She looks back at Huey's locker and he's gone.

In video production Jazmine is paired with a boy named Chris who stares at her with hungry eyes all period. It makes Jazmine so uncomfortable.

In Bio lab her and Huey actually do end up sitting near eachother at the same table and they're partners. _Whatever_.

The rest of the day goes by in a first day blur of too many freshmen and wishing she was home. After school Emy and Riley are late getting to the car and Huey and Jazmine wait silently.

"I had no idea that would happen Huey."Jazmine says to him He looks at her his eyes earnest.

"Jazmine,I'm not mad at you." He says this slowly. He's not mad! Jazmine is thrilled. Beyond thrilled she could just kiss him! And she does.

Jazmine reaches her face down and plants one on him. Huey doesn't make any move to return it.

Jazmine pulls back when her mind finally catches up with her body. They make eye contact for a moment. Then Huey breaks it, "Why did you do that?"

Jazmine is in a bit of a haze. They had not kissed since springbreak. It was nice.

"I-I don't know."Jazmine says airily. Huey turns back to her sharply"You don't _know_?" Huey's voice is dangerous and sharp. Jazmine's eyes are wide from his tone.

"What do you mean you don't know? You kissed me and you don't know why?"Huey's angry now.

"I-you kissed me before!"Is all she could say to him. Why did this turn out this way?

"I-"Huey looks to the window and sees Emy and Riley on their way to the car "Jazmine just sit back and shut up."

She stares at his profile and she can feel the tears well up in her eyes. Huey and Jazmine sit in silence as Riley and Emy get in and Riley tells Emy that signing up for band,chess and science club is not a good idea.

"Yo ass gone be a geek."He says to her. Emy shrugs"Ion care Riley I like this stuff."

"Well then you gone be a geek!"He tells her again"Just confess you wanna be a geek... just say it." Emy ignores him as he makes robot sounds with his mouth and says math problems.

"How was yall first day?" Emy asks Huey and Jazmine. They both ignore her. Huey begins driving.

"Let me out."Jazmine says when they get closer to the bus stop. Huey doesn't even glance at her when he stops and unlocks the door for Jazmine.

"See you at home Emy"Jazmine gets out and closes his door. She sits at the stop and texts Ewan telling him she's on the way.

She never should have fell down this rabbit hole should've never tried to love that boy.

The next two weeks past indeterminably. They don't talk and barely interact.

* * *

Huey comes into Bio-lab a few minutes after the bell. He's been picking up another passenger when him and Riley leave in the morning. Some girl he works with named Kay.

She's a junior and wear long braids like what Dana has and some days she goes into the Freeman house after school and most days for exactly six hours.

Emy decides to ride the bus with Jazmine because _she's _loyal. Ewan takes them home after school because at his school the seniors only have a 5 class schedule.

He borrows his mom's car, It's a nice car.

Jazmine starts back her medicine that makes her really hazy and naseous like when she first started but it keeps her from feeling bad about Huey. It keeps her from feeling a lot of things actually.

Ms Brown and Mr Freeman seem to be talking again. Jazmine is happy for them, for everyone. Yvonne is at their house everyday after school and they all eat dinner and watch movies together.

Ewan comes over to dinner once and is quite the dinner guest. He even cleans the dishes afterwards. He also helps Jazmine with his homework. though she doesn't need much help since she's back on her pills she can focus on her work better and not be distracted.

No drawing on her papers or looking out the window at the birds, just work. She doesn't laugh much at the tv now either or Ewan's jokes. Or Caesar's jokes which are actually funny.

Cindy tells Jazmine that Hiro and Caesar have hung out with Huey and the Kay girl and they may be a couple from what she heard from them.

Cindy won't dare hang out with her too because like Emy.. Cindy is loyal. Even Riley is over they're house more, half of it is because Emy does both their homework in record time and he enjoys Yvonne's cooking.

Now in bio lab Jazmine forces herself not to turn and stare at him. She swallows painfully and keeps her eyes on the teacher as she begins writing on the board. She takes notes diligently.

She hasn't been able to show her face at lunch. She'd hidden in the back of the library, reading an old book Ewan picked up. Another book of poems.

Cindy had texted her throughout the period, updating her on what everyone was eating for lunch and what sort of faces Huey was making.

Class ends and Jazmine fumbles for her books. She can't seem to move quickly enough. She drops her papers all over the floor. Huey loosely picks up a handful and hands her an old essay. She looks at him. Then takes the paper.

"Thank you."Jazmine says looking down at the rest of the papers and putting them in a book. "Yeah..um I'll see you."He says before leaving the room and leaving her breathless in his wake all her energy has left with him.

_She was wrong about everything._

* * *

**A/n Interesting...hmmm are you guys #Team Jazzy or #Team Huey as of right now? **

**Review responses:**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009: **_** Here goes your update! Hope you like this one thanks for the r&r!**_

**c****harmed0401**_**:**** Yes you have been MIA. What's up? Yeah it is going down. Lmaooo Ewan and Jazz won't last long believe me you. Thanks for the r&r!**_

**MzJesA**_**:**** Wait you going to boarding school? I would've been updated! Yall need to review for MzJesA so she can read some more chapters before she leave!  Omg if everyone review how they did last week we'll have a lot of chapters done before you bounce. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**LovingHueyFreeman:**__** If my family made me breakfast in bed it would probably be a damn piece of bread that I had to get out the toaster myself. Jazzy got hooked up with the pancakes and junk.**_

_**Yess Tommy D & Vonnie are reunited and it feels so good.**_

_**I don't know who invited him. && He is a sweetheart. && yess so true he finally getting more feelings upfront and a certain somebody had to fuck it up. What you think happened when Jazmine left him and her dad back there?**_

_**okay sorry here is your update review and I'll give you another! Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Megageek21:**__** Yes that drama for your mama! Thanks for the r&r!**_

* * *

_**All in favor of a updatepalooza say I. We should turn this weekend into one with a whole bunch of updates so we can get to the Juey ness. The juicy Juey right in the center like a tootsie pop.**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Read& review**_

_**Review,Boondockers!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Damn it's team Huey and Team Jazzy all over the place! Imma just toss this chapter out and move away from the flame and let this sort it self out right fast.**

* * *

The first week of September was the hardest she honestly had to stop herself from telling Ewan to shut the fuck up one day.

Sometimes her medicine makes her a little jumpy and now that he's met her dad Ewan thinks he can just pop up whenever he pleases. Walking in and quoting some dumb ass poem.

It's still sweet but it's not fun being snuck up on.

Kissing him is nice if a little awkward but nice. He always tries tongue and Jazmine can't fully let herself do that.

Huey was doing just fine. He probably sucked face with _Kay _whenever she wanted and it was probably often because Jazmine kissed Huey before and knows firsthand if it happens once you'll want to do it again.

Jazmine still wants her cuddle time but now she's able to focus and carry on without lashing out on someone if she didn't see Huey. All thanks to her pills.

* * *

Right now she stands at her locker with Cindy,it's lunch and Cindy needed some of Jazmine's old notes from last year for world history."Look all I'm saying is... this Ewan cat? He cool in all but you know you love Huey."

Jazmine doesn't bother denying anything to Cindy anymore she always finds out in the end. Right now Cindy dragged her out of the library to make her find notes in her locker because Cindy has a test next.

"Even _if_ I did does it matter? Huey is not going to come and carry me off into the sunset while _My girl_ plays in the background."

"Why would the Temptations be playing?" Cindy asked Jazmine shrugs"I don't know... it's a nice romantic song."

"Well I think it should be '_bus it baby_."Cindy says Jazmine chokes on air. "That's not romantic Cindy and you can't pick a song for my fantasy." Jazmine waits for Cindy's response but gets none. Jazmine looks up and Cindy is staring down the hall. "What wrong Cindy?"

"Nothing."Cindy says quickly "Look for the notes girl." She tries to turn Jazmine's head into the locker but Jazmine turns to the direction Cindy stared at.

Cindy tries to stop it but Jazmine sees what she sees it's Huey and Kay coming down the hall. He doesn't look bored or frustrated with her while she talks on and smiles.

He just looks normal; his face blank meaning he was listening to whatever she talked about. Huey is also holding her bag for her. _Really?_

_This is too much._

_"_Huey..."Jazmine says getting his attention and ol girl's.(Jazmine doesn't know what Ol girl means but she's heard Riley call her that so she does too. Just not aloud.)

Huey turns as Kay stands a few feet away leaning on the locker probably ready to eat and makeout with Huey. "Yeah?"Is all he asks looking bored already.

Jazmine runs a hand through her hair. But she feels calm surprisingly."You just don't say hi anymore and-

"Hello and goodbye."He says shortly walking over to Kay and taking her by the arm. Jazmine watches them walk toward the door. They're probably leaving for lunch.

Cindy who watched the whole thing smacks her red painted lips."Fuck them."Jazmine turns away quickly and looks for the notes Cindy needed. Ignoring Cindy's hand patting her back.

* * *

Right now Jazmine is sitting with Ewan in her living room she's trying to do her bio lab homework that's suppose to be a partner project but her and her partner aren't really on speaking terms so she tries to replace him with Ewan.

Who keeps rubbing her back soothingly when she can't find the answer to something. He's so sweet."Just take your time babe the answer will come to you."Ewan says his touch is relaxing so she just leans into it.

"I'm taking a break." Jazmine stretches out. Ewan leans on the couch so that Jazmine can lie on him. She does and it's nice he smells like peaches. Peaches are Jazmine's favorite fruit.

They sit in silence until Yvonne comes in. Emy normally doesn't come in till after lunch she's trying to get Riley to try to do some of his homework. Ofcourse he doesn't and Emy ends up having to along with her own.

Ewan gets up to help her with the groceries. Jazmine waves and smiles from the couch and listens to Yvonne talk about something that happened at the grocery store.

One thing about Yvonne is she can talk to you about every detail that happens in her day like it's front page news.

Ewan stays for dinner sitting where Tom sits because he's not in yet. There's a case where a guy is being tried for money embezzlement and possibly a kidnapping. It's really messy.

Yvonne wants all the details.

Ewan leaves after Jazmine finishes her assignment and goes to the shower and to bed. Yvonne leaves later after cleaning and setting aside Tom's left overs

Jazmine sleeps until her phone vibrating on her hard oak nightstand wakes her up. She now checks her caller i.d before answering due to Ewan sometimes waking her up and telling her about something that she did in his dream.

It's Huey.

Well it's Huey's number. Jazmine answers too late. The vibrating stops and she calls back without even thinking of it. It's past one in the morning. Something must be wrong.

The ringing stops when someone answers. It sounds like Huey..normal-wide awake Huey. So that means it's sleepy Riley."Aye uh, where you at?"

Jazmine lies back down "At home _sleeping." _Where else would she be? Riley falls silent maybe he's sleeping again "Look um come over."

Jazmine sits up again. "Why Riley?"

He's silent again for longer this time maybe he actually is sleep. "Since when you start asking?" Riley says and with that he hangs up. Jazmine lies back down in her bed.

Since when you start asking?

Jazmine does try to stay in bed.. she really does. But she finds herself pushing her covers back and putting on a pair of flip flops and a sweater. She lets herself walk down the stairs then goes to her door. Once she gets outside in the air she lets her mind wander.

The walk seems long maybe she's making it long maybe she doesn't know what's in that house after two more weeks of near silence from Huey.

Outside of bio-lab they barely interact. Jazmine takes the bus to school with Emy and sometimes Riley and Ewan drives her home. Emy stays after for science club or when Riley is in detention.

She started going back to lunch everysince Hiro and Caesar carried her there, sometimes Huey is there sometimes he's not mostly he's not. He's mostly with Kay.

Jazmine sees them together a lot in the halls of Woodcrest high. Always just talking, or walking together in silence; They don't hold one another's hand and she hasn't seen them kissing, thank god – She'd feel badly for the janitor that would get stuck cleaning up the mess of her exploded heart – but she feels like they must be, somewhere, sometimes. What else can they be doing? Why else would they spend so much time together?

Once Jazmine saw Kay pull on Huey's shirt sleeve to get his attention while they stood at his locker.

Ewan and Jazmine spend the proper amount of boy and girlfriend time together. He stills makes her gifts and writes her poems. They never fail to make her feel special and bubbly inside.

They hold hands and he doesn't mind Katy Perry or Jordin Sparks and he plays the radio and not news talk.

She has no idea why she keeps doing this.

Ewan is a nice guy and Jazmine hates Huey right now for making this hard for her. She hates knowing his favorite movies, hates thinking about his quotes and leftist beliefs. Hates how she knows his consipracy therories by heart and hates how she actually listens to him. She wishes she didn't remember how the small birthmark on his leg is shaped.

Hates that she remembers every cut and bruise he got from fighting his brother or training.

This is not fair. She's in over her head. Ewan is so good to her and so sweet and attentive,caring and kind. Everyone likes him even Cindy who didn't want to say it.

But instead it's Huey. Huey Freeman who made her cry everyday since she was ten. Huey who had her commit arson, and blackmail the governer, Huey who made Jazmine pretend she doesn't want to go trick or treating and tells her how the food she eats is going to kill her.

Who takes her to dangerous hungry bear areas. Who locked her in his closet everyday to play a game of prisoner.

Who broke her Elvis Record she got from her nana. Huey Freeman who hates the movies she picks,never likes the songs she wants and compares her to a koala bear.

Jazmine has been mulling over the Huey vs Ewan thing longer than she thought she was and is now bought back to reality by a passing car beeping at her for being in the middle of the street.

She clears her head and begins walking across the street. Her flip flops slapping the pavement under her.

The Freeman door is unlocked and she walks in. It's dark except for the kitchen light over the stove. Riley is in the living room looking tired on the couch when Jazmine walks in and gets his attention.

"He steady throwing up and shit in the bathroom, and _I_ can't get no fucking sleep." He sits up and rubs his eye with the bottom of his palm.

"So you think I don't want sleep?" Jazmine says sitting next to him. Riley looks at her and she tries not to stare back. They both know why he called her and they both know why she came.

"Whatever nigga." Is all he says getting up and dragging his body back up the stairs.

Jazmine follows and when Riley gets to his room he closes his door. Jazmine hears the toliet flush in the bathroom. She stands by the door and waits for a minute then she knocks.

Huey doesn't answer and she can tell by his breathing that he's dehydrated must've been vomiting a lot tonight. He's forgotten to eat or just hasn't.

Jazmine exhales and knocks again. "Huey?" He stops breathing out and coughs a bit. But still doesn't answer. Jazmine hears all she needs to here and unfortunately for her she knows she won't sleep until she gets him to eat.

Jazmine goes back downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing some white rice from the pantry and puts the water on a boil. The toliet flushes again and Jazmine's water is bubbling she pours the rice from the bag into it.

she stirs until the rice grains get thicker and the water disappears after about 5 minutes Jazmine pours the rice into a bowl from the cabinet as she hears Huey walk down the stairs.

Jazmine sits the food down on the table with a bottle of water on a place mat at the table.

When he enters the kitchen Jazmine sees him sit at the opposite side of the food. Really he probably hasn't eaten in days and he's vomiting up fluids from his stomach and he's still being stubborn.

Jazmine just places the food in front of him with the water and walks over to the other side of the kitchen to clean up the area she cooked at.

"I didn't call you."Huey says while Jazmine is closing the cabinet door. "I know." She keeps on cleaning then washes the boiler she used.

It's silent in the kitchen and Jazmine still wonders about why she love him and if it's actually love. What is love? Can you love somebody like Huey? He's so mean and cruel and Ewan isn't but she just..doesn't know. She just wants it all to be okay.

"Why are you like this?" Huey suddenly says to Jazmine sharply "I haven't spoken to you in weeks. You're on the bus to school everyday and here you are now in my kitchen.. cleaning and making me rice."

Jazmine continues washing."Because you're my best friend." She says "And you'll wake Mr. Freeman if you're too loud."

Maybe it's Jazmine's medicine but she can't explain the unexpected calm she has when she wants nothing more than to yell at him and slap him around a few times but can't...she won't.

"Eat your rice."She tells him. After a few moments of silence he does. Jazmine continues soaking and scrubbing at the boiler being sure that all the rice is gone and partly to distract herself.

Huey then finishes with his bowl and brings it over to where Jazmine is washing. She takes it and washes it too. Along with the spoon...

Huey stands next to her; his back on the counter. Jazmine scrubs with the dishcloth at the bowl.

She allows herself to look at him, his profile scowled at the table where he once sat or out the window at the house in which Jazmine lives. He has the sleeves of a long sleeve shirt pulled up to his elbows and he wears checkered pajama pants.

"Do you feel better?" She asks him. Huey looks at her then ahead again.

"Why do you care?"

Jazmine goes back to scrubbing oh how she needs to get all the rice out. She doesn't want to leave leftover rice in the bowl. It all has to come out.

"You have to eat Huey. Even if it's just a slice of bread."Jazmine says. Huey exhales "Why do you do so much for me Jazmine?" She stops her cleaning for a moment then continues.

"You do a lot for me."She says to him that bowl is now clean like the boiler.

Huey shrugs. "Not lately," he says gruffly. "Why do you – still care so much? Why are you so nice to me?" He turns to her now.

Jazmine allows herself to look up at him from her cleaning and at his face... his eyes are crazy brown now. Jazmine wonders how the hell they're so brown, you can hardly see the white of his eyes in contrast to that brown. She looks down at the dish then back at Huey.

"Because I love you." She says hallow and tired. She goes back to her spoon she's cleaning.

Huey is quiet for a very long time, so long she thinks he perhaps hasn't heard what she has said, somehow. After about a year of silence, save the sound of the water he murmurs, "You probably shouldn't."

"I know. "Jazmine says now the spoon is clean."But I do." She rinses it off and stands at the sink. Huey is quiet again"You're still wearing your pajamas." he says to her.

Jazmine is idle. "Yeah." What else can she say? Huey turns to her and takes his hand and rubs his neck then goes to touch the end of her ponytail. He's about to touch her skin on the back of her neck. Likes he's done when they've kissed and that touch would not do.

Jazmine doesn't want to cry. That's what'll happen if Huey touches her after not for so long having any contact. Huey don't-you shouldn't. Don't don't do that."She says to him clearing her throat. Huey retracts his hand and looks at her.

Probably wondering what the hell just happened Jazmine never denied Huey a touch even if it was barely they're shoulders rubbing. She always wanted it but now she simply can't handle it.

Jazmine doesn't know if he's scowling or not. She can't see out her peripheral with her hair there. Jazmine doesn't dare turn to look at him for she may cry or kiss him. Or both so she stares down at the dish drain into its hole. Huey exhales after the two stand in silence again."Can we stop fighting now? I'm tired of it and I.. I _miss _you."

Jazmine doesn't squeal nor blush when he says this. "I'm not fighting with you." She says"And I miss you too."

"Let's be friends again." He says scowling at the air. Jazmine is looking at him now"We're always friends Huey. You're my best friend."

"I know."Is all he says quietly. They're silent again and it's comfortable."You didn't cook that rice long enough it was kind of hard." He tells her.

Jazmine looks ahead then with a faint small smile on her face"I never cook the rice long enough."

"Because you're always in such a hurry Jazmine."Huey tells her"Goodthings come to those who wait."

"That what the Whiteman said after years of oppressing the blackman. Like Geronimo"Jazmine says teasingly.

Huey looks at her and narrows his gaze"Who told you that you were funny?"Jazmine snorts a bit"Sorry..."Huey looks back forward. And the silence is back.

"Do you um want to do something tomorrow?" Jazmine asks. Tomorrow is Friday

"Don't you have a date?" Huey asks Jazmine's eyebrows raise.

"I heard Caesar talk about it." Huey adds so she won't think he's stalking her. "Yeah but I mean I could cancel."Jazmine says It won't take up much of the day.

"No. You go on your..date."Huey says not sounding harsh at all."You like him?"

Jazmine looks at him and shrugs at him."He's nice." Huey nods slowly "Let me walk you home." Jazmine dries her hands and they walk out the door of his home and into the cold September air.

They walk side by side. Their arms brushing lightly. When they get to Jazmine's house Huey looks at her expectantly. Jazmine shifts under his gaze.

"Don't forget to eat in the morning." Jazmine says to her feet. Huey doesn't answer he just scowls at her. "Do you need me to drive you?" He says looking at his car now.

_Yes._

"No."Jazmine says "I have a weeklong bus pass I bought."

Huey looks at her then away again"I'll see you at school then?" Jazmine nods

"Goodnight bestfriend."She says to his retreating form. "Go to bed DuBois."Is what he calls back.

Jazmine smiles and goes in her door looking out the little window and watches as Huey goes in the house then closes the door behind him.

It's after three now. She needs some sleep.

* * *

**So #Team Huey and #Team Jazzy...can we all merge again and be #Team Juey?**

**At least they're friends again. **

**Review responses**

**Mercedes B:**** Yooo...you win all the awards. You said bitch tits. You had me rolling so help me God. So I take it you #Team Jazzy! Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Shiskanae242:**** haha you sound like you're on #Team Huey lol thanks for the r&r sweetie!**

**Breeahhnaa:**** Nobody likes Ewan lol! He can't win for losing with these Boondockers! Yall are brutal and awww you felt bad for Huey?That was their song too! They had a special moment to it and everything. dang. And you seem like me just#Team Neutral lol **

**And aww school is beating you up huh? Well that means you'll be able to reap the benefits when it's all said and done. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009:**** You remember Tommy D right? Hip hop lounge singer! && It didn't upload because I made a mistake by uploading chapter 44 twice. lol you called Ewan's mom a ho lmaoo better not let him hear you say that! Damn another #Team Huey. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**LovinHueyFreeman:**** I would beat the shit out of a mama's boy especially if their moms is like Ewan's. Lol at Jazmine saying pop the titty out his mouth! **

**Emy couldn't be running behind YOUNG REEZY in no damn sketchers. You know she had to switch the game up when she fucking round with a nigga fly as Esco he stays dipped from head to toe. lol**

**&& Yeah I figured you'd be #TeamHuey since your ass is _Lovin_ Huey Freeman lol it's all good though rep the brand. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Charmed0401: I know that's right; do you! I'm well thank you! Blessed&Highly favored. And damn you came in straight up with your #Team Jazzy. Daaaaaaaamn chopped Huey right down the middle! That was brutal and didn't spare Kay and Ewan no mercy either My nigga!**

**Lol yo that was fun but the war is over they friend again but only for a little while because things gone either go really bad or really good and I think we already know though...**

**#Team Juey!**

* * *

**Since we here Imma just let yall know that the sequel already start off on some drama shit forst chapter like yo I had to pat myself on the back!**

**Shits gone be off the chain.**

**Five reviews for the next chapter**

**Read and review.**

**Goodnight,Boondockers**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N Damn woke up with six reviews so you know I gotta put another chapter up! Yall are really going through these joints like yo I'm tryna keep up but whatever I aint busy so let's do the damn thing.**

* * *

At school she talks with Hiro on the way to her locker. He's telling her about how crazy a party he djayed was.

"Jazzy I was off the hook. You shoulda been there fam."He threw his head back and seems to be reminising "And yo I had this big bbw on my jock all night then later on I took her-He stops talking and makes a thrusting gesture with his arms. Jazmine gasps "Hiro!"

Cindy walks up and snaps a picture with her phone just in time because then Hiro stops and does a Japanese bow to them and goes down the hall.

"Peeeace." He hollers twisting his snapback backwards and following behind a girl.

Cindy laughs at the boy who watches too much _Fresh Prince of Bel-air_ Jazmine shakes her head. "What up Jazzy?" Cindy smiles at her. Jazmine looks at her then slowly turns back to her locker.

"Nothing...What's going on?" Jazmine asks Cindy seems_ off _this morning more than normal.

"Nun nigga damn."Cindy says "Just come wit me." Jazmine looks uneasy"Um I have video-

Jazmine is yanked off by Cindy and toward the bathroom. Jazmine covers her nose and waves the cigarette smoke from her face.

Cindy is smiling tightly"What Cindy? Tell me!" Jazmine demands, it stinks in here. Somebody should really make a report about the smoking that goes on here.

Cindy rolls up her shirt high almost under her boob and shows Jazmine the markings.

_Cindy got a tattoo._

"Oooh! Cindy where did you- How'd you- Cindy!" Jazmine is gaping right now. Cindy still smiles "Read it."

Jazmine looks at it closely through the smoke and sees it says _C&C for lyfe _With a bunch of stars and hearts around it.

"Ya like?" Cindy asks her friend "Huh Jazzy? It's real aint it?"

Jazmine makes a noise"It's... cute. Does your mom know?" Cindy pulls down her shirt and rolls her eyes"Yeah,she got one on her back."

"Where on her back?" Jazmine asks following her from that gas chamber. "Her lower back." Cindy turns and winks at Jazmine.

Jazmine rolls her eyes. _Those Mcpherson's "_Does Caesar know?" Jazmine asks while they stand back at her locker"Naw he don't know yet." Cindy smiles michievously

"What doesn't Caesar know?" Huey asks suddenly appearing behind them. Cindy flinches "Damn Huey aint I done told you bout sneaking up on a bitch when I'm unfocused I coulda turned around and blasted on yo ass!"

Huey scowls at her then turns to Jazmine who smiles"Let's go I'm uh...walking you to class. I'm going that way." Huey says already walking towards the direction.

Jazmine closes her locker and looks at Cindy who's biting her thumb nail. "I'll catch you later Jazzy." She smiles then walks past. Bumping Jazmine's shoulder

Jazmine shoots Cindy a wary glance then walks to where Huey is heading. She walks next to him then he stops at his locker.

Jazmine looks inside and it looks so regular. None of Jazmine's paper and clutter her pretty bookcovers.. nothing.

Maybe that's how he likes it. He grabs his book and they head to Jazmine's video production class.

Jazmine does a spin in the near empty hall way making the knee lenght chiffon skirt she wears with a pair of keds whish around her. She throws her head back and laughs as Huey pretends he doesn't know her.

"Why don't you dress normal?" Huey asks her "I do dress normal." Jazmine says whishing her dress around some more

"You don't. You dress like damn _strawberry shortcake_." Huey says and that makes Jazmine laugh.

"How do you even _know _who that is?" Jazmine asks "I still have one of those dumbass valentines day cards you gave me." Huey must've realize what he said and he closes his eyes a bit.

He still has the cards she gave him from elementary school?

* * *

After school Jazmine and Ewan go to the park. Jazmine walks out the building to where Ewan has his mother's car parked.

"Hey Honeycomb."He says teasingly when Jazmine gets in. She smiles at him "Hi Ewan."

"You ready for our picnic?"He asks holding her hand. "Yes."Jazmine says their picnics are always something straight from out of a fairytale.

"How was school?" He asks while he drives with the radio playing. Jazmine shrugs "It was nice."

"Good. So for our anniversary I was thinking we go bike riding" Ewan says Jazmine looks up"In December?" Ewan shrugs "You have anything else planned?"

Jazmine doesn't.. she looks out the window. "What's your favorite movie Ewan?"

Ewan smiles at her"_Love Jones_." Jazmine internally rolls her eyes.

"Yours?" Jazmine thinks"Um I like Spike lee movies." Ewan smiles then reaches over and kisses her cheek"You're so _different_ poo-poo."

* * *

They go to salad haus and he orders for them then pays. Like a gentleman should then they head to the park. Ewan and Jazmine sit at a table in the semi crowded park. They watch people play frisbee and jog and Ewan gets her all the ranch she wants.

Ewan points out two figures that she's been trying to ignore. "Isn't that your friend, Huey? And What was it..Caesar?"

Jazmine nods "Yes,Caesar and Huey. " Jazmine knows Huey has been training Caesar in fighting for like a few weeks.

"Well won't you go say hi pookie?" Ewan is opening his salad now shrugging.

"Not really," Jazmine starts to say, but Huey's looking up across the field at them now and then Caesar's standing and waving, leading Huey toward them, Great. Wonderful. She shoves the biggest mouthful of salad into her mouth that she can manage.

"Jazzy fresh!"Caesar greets his hair in a bun. "Hey Caesar."Jazmine says with a mouthful"Um what's-what's up?"

Caesar shrugs with a small smile."You uh.. dining with your man?"

Jazmine glances at Huey who is not looking at them; he's looking away. Scowling yes but looking in a different direction.

"Yeah,um guys this is...This is Ewan. You know Ewan?" Caesar reaches his hand over and shakes Ewan's. They do the manly hello greeting. Ewan then moves his hand over to Huey who looks at it as if it's made of maggots.

Ewan takes his hand back and rubs it on his pants leg. "Um yeah I know Huey, you work at the bookstore right?"

"You know_ me _or you know I work at a book store?" Huey says darkly.

Jazmine's eyes bulge and Caesar rolls his own. "Yeaaah so Me and Huey are gonna go now... gotta pick up Cindy" Caesar scratches his neck awkwardly"Jazzy I'll text you."

Jazmine waves at them. Watching them walk away.

Ewan turns back to Jazmine, stabbing his salad lightly and chewing neatly before he speaks. "Your friend Huey is – sort of rude."

"Yeah, I know," Jazmine says, glancing again to the spot where Huey and Caesar stood. "He's always like that."

Ewan smiles "It's okay. I have some friends that are sort of nasty, that I can't seem to get rid of."

What? He thinks she wants to get rid of Huey? Does he think she doesn't like him? She feels – she feels embarrassed, for herself and for him and for Huey, and a little indignant, a little affronted on Huey's part.

"You're mistaken. Huey is my bestfriend." Jazmine sits down her fork down. "He just has his ways."

"That's the only way he ever seems to me pookie."Ewan tries Jazmine doesn't want to hear _pookie_.

"You just don't know him."Jazmine says a little darkly. "If you say so.."Ewan goes back to eating his salad silently.

When they leave they don't talk much he asks Jazmine if she needs any help with homework. She declines and he walks her to the door. "You alright?"

Jazmine isn't alright. "Yeah I'm just going to get ready for work."

"You should take a day off don't want you working too much poo-

"I think Emy is calling me. I'll text you later."Jazmine says crossing her arms.

"Can I have a kiss before we separate?"Ewan says walking toward her. Jazmine reaches up and pecks him on the lips then says goodbye. He's _nice._

* * *

Jazmine walks through the house and talk on the phone with her mother. Then Jazmine opens up the door for Yvonne who starts dinner.

She's gonna miss it tonight she catches a ride with Mr Freeman. She hasn't seen him in a few days trying to hit the gym and stay in fit or something.

He hums happier and walks with a pep in his step now. Ms Brown says they're only friends now but it seems like more.

When they get in the restaurant her and Leonard argue for the past hour about why glue doesn't stick to the inside of the bottle. He really over complicates things.

After a few hours Jazmine takes a break then Emy Riley and Caesar come in for their shifts. Getting yelled at by Mr Freeman for the first hour. Some couples are in on dates and like two families.

Leonard begs to be server for tonight since Mr Freeman promised him a chance. "I won't let you down granddad I promise I'll be the best waiter you ever seen in this joint I'll-

"Shut up and take the damn orders to table four." Mr Freeman says waving him off while her reads the reciepts at the cash register.

Jazmine and Emy watch as Leonard walks to the table with the couple on a date and starts sitting down the orders on the table not spilling a drop. So far so good.

He puts the two bowls of potato, cheese and bacon soup infront of them. The couple looks on with hungry eyes at the bowls infront of them

"Mmm it looks so good."The woman gushes

"Yeah it taste good too...I made it." Leonard says. Well he's talking and hasn't put foot in his mouth yet. That's a good thing.

"I had the NED after though." Leonard talks with his eyes closed.

"_Ned_? What's that?"The man asks sipping his soup

Leonard takes a deep breath before explaining"Nuclear Explosive Diarrhea." He says easily.

The man chokes on his spoonful of soup. Leonard explains more..."At first i thought it was regular explosive diarrhea,but then I notices a big red and brown stain in my pants and needed about 5 or 6 toliet paper rolls to clean it up and-

Mr Freeman appears kicking Leonard in the hip and away from table smiling at the costumers"Hi can I get you two some refills? Jazmine get these good folks here some refills!"

He then turns to grab Leonard's braids and drag him away into the back. Like Huey does to Riley sometimes.

* * *

All in all it was a pretty smooth night minus that incident.

Mr Freeman drives Jazmine Riley and Emy home. While they pack in the car Leonard and Positive brother Hakeem ask for a ride.

"Hell no."Mr Freeman affirms "I already pay you minimum wage now yall want to get in my damn car? Goodbye."

He pulls off then"That wasn't very nice Mr Freeman" Jazmine tells him. He grunts in response"Ms Brown always says do to others as you want done to you."

"Well you tell Ms Ebony Brown I_ did _something nice."Mr Freeman gives the cheeky smile Riley inheirated and uses when he wants something.

"_Lie_?" Jazmine asked affronted even though she wasn't quite surprised.

"Well call it what you want." Mr Freeman signals a left turn"I call it do it or you're fired." He says the last part with sureness.

Riley laughs from the backseat while Emy feeds her pets on his phone. Mr Freeman plays his music louder and hums along.

"You don't even pay me."Jazmine grits out under her breath.

They get to Timid Deer lane and Jazmine and Emy go home and Yvonne is still there.

Jazmine eats a bit then gets in the shower and does some of her English work before going to bed.

* * *

Her phone vibrates while she finally settles into bed. Jazmine exhales and reaches for the phone. It's too late to open her eyes and read the caller I.D so she just taps the side button and holds it to her face.

"Hello?"Jazmine groans into the phone. It's silent she looks at the screen and sees it's Huey's number.

"Huey?"Jazmine rolls over in bed on her stomach"Come outside." He says flat and darkly then he hangs up.

Jazmine figures he must be feeling bad again. God why can't he just eat? It's late and dark and right now is a great time for sleeping.

Jazmine climbs out of bed and heads to the downstairs door. Her father must be still in his office because the light is shining through the bottom on the door when Jazmine passes by.

She goes out the front door and heads down the walkway Huey's sitting on the curb infront of her house.

Jazmine briefly wonders if he's having another moment when he needs a hug. She hopes he does she'd give it to him if he wants one.

"Huey Freeman why are you sitting on the curb in the middle of the night?" Jazmine asks sitting next to him.

Huey watches her sit down from his side eye. "Do you remember your dumbass lemonade stand?"

Jazmine looks forward at the Freeman house as she sits on her hands. It's cool out,if she'd known they would be sitting outside then Jazmine would've grabbed a sweater.

"Yes,I should've never listened to Wuncler,I probably would've had like a dozen ponies!" Jazmine throws her hands up then.

Huey's quiet again. "Grandad has company." He turns up half of his face then when he says that.

"Who?" Jazmine wonders if Ms Brown stopped by. "Some woman he met off the internet."

"But I thought him and Ms Brown were dating." Jazmine is frustrated with the old player. It seems him and Ms Brown seemed to really like eachother.

"She just kind of popped back up after one of their previous dates,she says that she doesn't have anywhere else to stay." Huey is frowning at the ground still a hint of disgust evident on his features.

"He doesn't have to sleep with her." Huey mumbles. Jazmine doesn't quite grasp what the problem is if she sleeps in his bed. He slept in her own and they don't have a guest room anymore where is the poor girl going to sleep?

"Where else could she sleep?" Jazmine asks earning a look from Huey. "You're not serious are you?" He asks her with a tone. Jazmine looks away because she is very much serious.

"No." She says looking ahead. Huey exhales"Jazmine think why would those two sharing a room bother me?"

Jazmine thinks"Uhh because you don't want Ms Brown to catch them and get the wrong idea?" Huey always seemed to like Ms Brown.

Huey turns to her then"_You_ have the wrong idea! They're not just _sleeping_,they're having sex! Damn Jazmine don't you know anything?"

Jazmine looks affronted"Yeah I do know something. I know you said sleeping and not sex so I thought you meant sleeping." _Ew Mr Freeman is having sex!_

Huey looks ahead ignoring her. Jazmine did not like his outburst so she continues"And I for one did not know they changed to definition of sleeping to sex."

She really never understood why people said _'sleep together' _when they mean sex. They don't do much sleeping.

Huey scowls at her then and she settles down. They're quiet for a moment when Jazmine shifts in her spot. What does he want to do? Can he just say it already?

"_We've_ slept together." Huey says flatly making Jazmine almost choke on the air she's inhaling.

"Yeah but _sleeping_ sleeping not sex." Jazmine tries despite the fact her face is probably the color of a tomato(Read:Very red)

"People won't want to hear that, you go around saying we've _slept_ together they're going to think sex." Huey informs her.

Tell people? Where did that come from she hasn't mention those nights to anyone not even Ms Brown.

"I never told anyone."Jazmine says to him. It's off the topic yet still on the topic. Huey hates when she does that but doesn't look too upset now.

"Why not?" The boy says looking forward again. Jazmine shrugs "I told Cindy about the kissing." Huey closes his eyes when she says those words.

"Don't tell me what Cindy said."Huey states simply shaking his head a bit. He knows Jazmine well because she _was_ going to tell him what Cindy said.

"Why?" Jazmine knows he barely likes what Cindy says out her own mouth so he probably doesn't want to hear someone else repeat it but she feels compelled to know why he doesn't want to hear Cindy's opinion on it.

"Because she's probably right."He mumbles while standing and looking at the sky.

Jazmine doesn't know alot about alot of things. Never really the wisest person out of her group. But to her right now. In this very moment. It seems as if Huey agreed with Cindy about kissing her for his own personal enjoyment. That _can't_ be right.

"You don't even know what she said." Jazmine tells his back.

"If you told Cindy what I think you told her,then I know exactly what she said."Huey sounded annoyed at that.

"What do you think I told her?"

Huey looks back at her staring dead at into her eyes his burgundy brown irises peircing right through her. Almost like the boy is telepathic or something.

I _know _what you told her Jazmine. He looks away then Jazmine wonders if his mouth said that or if all that ninja stuff made him a mind reader too.

They sit and stand in silence for a while. Jazmine shivers when a breeze passes by.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." Huey says to the sky. Jazmine shrieks"I've never seen a meteor shower before! We have to go watch it at the tree Huey!"

He looks back at her bouncing in her spot on the curb. Then begins walking"Come on."

Jazmine follows him gladly"Have you ever seen one Huey?" He shakes his head.

They get to the tree ontop of the hill they've came too since they were kids. It always seems smaller whenever they come to it now.

They sit for a while and Jazmine ignores the urge to wrap around him. It's her natural instinct to hug and snuggle him when they're together. But not now,she doesn't know why but she just knows she can't,it's an unspoken truth.

Jazmine wants to talk to him about everything but it's okay to just watch him for now.

"I think I saw one."Huey says pointing his hair in the direction because he knows Jazmine wasn't watching the sky like he was."But it was probably a plane." He frowns then.

Planes are stupid.

Except her and Huey are on one kissing.

They sit under the sky for a while-hours probably,talking idly. Huey telling her about something the goverment lied about this week and how Riley can sleep through a hurricane.

He looks in unguarded fascination when Jazmine points out the first shooting meteor to him.

Huey unzips his sweater and gives it to her. Jazmine puts her arms through and zips it up. "Thank you Huey." She says as she puts the hood on her head and sniffs the familiar scent, the intoxicating smell makes her chest warm.

They watch as the sky lights up in earnest as more meteors fall. She wants to run around under them but doesn't she doesn't feel the energy too. Jazmine just wants to marvel at the beauty above her and the beautiful person beside her.

Huey Freeman is indeed beautiful. The dictionary says beautiful means someone or something possessing beauty.

Everyone has beauty and everyone sees beauty as something different. Sure physically he's is a beautiful specimen but _that _beauty is only skin uglyness of the world has made Huey's inner beauty push down deeper into his core.

That's why he's so mean sometimes. But Jazmine knows that she has somehow cracked the lock to Huey's inner beauty and kindness in the way a loved one can.

They watch the sky until it's black again only the regular none moving stars are back.

They're silent. Huey stands and walks down the hill and Jazmine follows. They trudge their way back to Timid Deer and Jazmine can see her father's office light still on.

"Tom's woke." Huey states probably looking at the same thing she is. They then look across the street and see a red strobe light on in Mr Freeman's room. Mr Freeman is still...sleeping.

Jazmine and Huey stand in the middle of the street before Jazmine takes Huey's hand and leads him toward her house.

It's okay if they lie in the same bed because she knows that they'll both sleep well this way. It's okay for now but guilt is starting to eat away at Jazmine for what she's doing to Ewan. Something has got to give and soon.

Really soon just not now because Huey is watching her from her bed trying to see why she hasn't lied down yet and is just staring into space. She's so tired.

* * *

**A/ N Alot of you think Jazmine has been cheating on Ewan and I didn't quite acknowledge the fact but emotionally she is cheating on him. Her heart is some place else. **

**Review responses**

**Mercedes B:**** The fluff is about to get real..Hold your head lol thanks for the r&r!**

**Callac:**** I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the r&r love!**

**LovinHueyFreeman:**** I think maybe Ewan is too good to be true lol Yall tearing poor kay a new one. Yall so cold! Yeah seems like the tables were being turned but all in all they just missed eachother. Huey hadn't even eaten because Jazmine had not made him a sandwich. He even told her that he missed her.**

**Yeah Jazmine was strong during that chapter. You know all she wants to do is be wrapped in him. But she had to fight it. You def got some #TeamJuey moments coming at ya. Thanks for the r&r!**

**OnyxDreams13****: Ewww what if her kissed her? That'd be so gross! oh word you was #TeamJazzy? There was a straight up separation between yall lol And Omg you should write! I'd read it! Thanks for the r&r love!**

**MzJesA: ****No problem I want you a read a lot before you go! You team#Anti Ewan&Kay that's cool so is everyone else. Lol thanks for the r&r!**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009: ****Yes you back on #Team Juey! No Ewan no Kay huh? That's all good. Dang worldstarhiphop style though? I saw a video from there one time and was like dang! There be some crazy junk on that site I bet! Dang you Kay would be on there and I'd be watching the video like 'This nigga mortal combact-ed her ass!' ****I understand what your ex is going through really. and Everyone is different so if they help her than that's okay. Thanks for the r&r love!**

* * *

**Yoo five more reviews for the next chapter. Yall think the drama is over? Naaaaaah**

**I own nothing**

**read&review**

**#TeamJuey,Boondockers.**


	47. Chapter 47

**This chapter is really short because I didn't want to add it to the other one. It's like a little add on.**

* * *

A loud vibrating sound echoes through Jazmine's room a few hours later. The hard noise stirs the form next to her from it's sleep. Jazmine gets up to crawl over Huey and reach her nightstand.

Her alarm clock says it's 4:30 her phone says it's Ewan calling. She answers and Huey turns his legs off the side of the bed.

Jazmine knows how this would look if someone walked in on them, All they did was sleep together but not _sleep _together just sleep. Jazmine made him get under her covers because it can get very cold in the night time

Her and Huey didn't snuggle they didn't even touch oneanother maybe Jazmine occassionally butt bumped him but nothing more.

Ewan says "Goodmorning sunshine." Jazmine had not even said hello yet just inhaled deeply while she lie back on the bed.

"I'm outside, you want _desayuno_?"He says as Jazmine watched Huey put on his shoes.

"What's that?" Jazmine asked as Huey walked to her window and slid it up. Jazmine sat up then and walked to the window looking at him put his legs out then jump.

Jazmine puts her pajama pants back on.

Ewan laughed"Breakfast. You know toast,bacon,eggs." Huey landed on his legs and headed across the street. Ewan was still talking Jazmine just agreed to whatever he said and went to let him into the house.

Ewan kissed her cheek and walked in with a bag of breakfast items. "Is it alright if I take over the kitchen here?"

Jazmine nods and sits at the table."Do you need my help?" She asks him as she sips some of the latte he bought her. She really shouldn't have those types of drinks.

Ewan declines "No let me take care you princess." He's cracking eggs and putting them in a bowl. "You always do stuff for me." Jazmine says to herself more than him. Ewan smiles over to her. or lord there is the guilt.

"It's my passion to please you darling."Ewan says going back to the stove. "Bacon?" Jazmine thinks for a moment then delines. "No thanks, will you eat with me?"

Ewan shrugs"Yeah I will. You okay?" Jazmine nods.

She is _so_ not okay. She doesn't need to be eating his breakfast or drinking his latte. Jazmine knows she shouldn't be doing this with him when she wishes she was with something else.

Ewan sits the plates on the table with a cup of coffee for himself. It's the exact spread he said he'd make. Toast,eggs and bacon. Jazmine starts putting jelly and butter on her toast. She always liked mixing it that way.

Ewan watches her as he butters his own. "You're quiet." Jazmine looks up then and takes a bite of egg. "I'm just thinking." Jazmine says Ewan smiles then begins laughing. "Okay so what are you thinking babe?"

_Umm okay?_

"I'm just _thinking_,why are you laughing?" Jazmine bites her toast. Ewan coughs out a little more laugh"Nothing it's just cute. I mean you aren't much of a thinker y'know?"

"I'm not a _thinker_?!" Jazmine yelps offended dropping her fork on the table. Ewan sees he has offended her "Look I'm just saying you're beautiful you don't really have to be anything else."

Jazmine blinks at him and eats the rest of her breakfast in silence. Ewan does too asking an occassional question.

"Where's Emy?" Ewan asks her as he clears the table.

Jazmine helps"She's at Science Olympiad practice or something." Ewan at the table laughs making Jazmine drops the plates she's holding on the table then. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing,you should try out for it."He says in between laughter. "You're laughing at me!" Jazmine's so close to kicking him out.

"Come here babe,"Ewan holds her waist and sits down with Jazmine on his lap.

"I'm kidding.. it's funny."He says coughing. Jazmine crosses her arms and goes to stand "It's not when you're making fun of me."

Ewan holds her waist"I'm sorry pookie." He goes for a kiss and Jazmine moves her head.

"I'm going to shower Ewan."Jazmine stands again and Ewan lets her."You can leave the dishes."

Jazmine goes for the stairs when Ewan grabs her arms and asks for another kiss. Jazmine doesn't kiss him but she lets him kiss her. It feels dirty.

Ewan feels her resistance in the kiss and lets her go. Jazmine avoids his gaze as he backs away. "I'll call you later? Maybe we can hang?"

Jazmine shrugs.

Ewan leaves and Jazmine sits around for a while before calling her mother. Jazmine and her mom watch some show about a man with four wives.

"How is everything with you and Ewan?" Sarah asks her Jazmine shrugs.

"He's a good guy... a great guy he's soooo nice and attentive. But I can not stand him anymore everything is so fake around him it's like-

"You're pretending to be happy."Sarah adds"Because he's so nice it's _only _right you like a nice guy."

Jazmine wonders about why her mom would know so much about-_Ohhhh_

Her and Ewan do remind her alot of her parents when they were together. "This reminds you of you and dad huh?" Jazmine says Sarah wraps her arm around Jazmine.

"Let's just say I can relate."

* * *

**We don't need five review of this just five all together so it can be either on this one or chapter 46.**

**I just didn't want to make the last chapter too long.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Five reviews so here yall go.**

* * *

Here is the part in our story where we all rejoice in happiness and much glee,the epic finale where Jazmine DuBois gets her man.

No Huey doesn't confess his love for her in a spoken word showcase. No Jazmine doesn't show up to his house in just an overcoat and nothing underneath.

Huey does it in only a way our beloved revolutionary can. No there are no fireworks, no roses, and no slow dancing.

Jazmine rides with Cindy today. Mrs Mcpherson is in the passenger seat next to Cindy trying to make her stay focused on the road and turn off her music. Jazmine hasn't seen Huey this morning and Riley and Emy don't feel safe driving with Cindy so they took the bus. Huey's car was already gone.

Caesar is absent today he has to babysit his nephew because his sister is giving birth to another baby. Where are these guys she keeps getting pregnant by? Jazmine nor Cindy has ever seen her with a boyfriend

"I think she goes to a sperm bank." Cindy says looking inside Jazmine's-her locker. "Yo can you imagine swimming in a pool full of-

"Cindy no!"Jazmine cuts her off and holds her book up to Cindy's face. Cindy laughs at Jazmine's disgust. Cindy's about to continue when she stops suddenly.

"What?" Jazmine turns to see Huey behind her. He seems _off _today with his shirt wrinkled. His eyes baggy looking and dark underneath. "Hey bestfriend." Jazmine says then squints at him"Have you eaten?" She had just seen him Thursday but not since.

Huey rubs his hair. "Jazmine." He closes his eyes now" We need to talk."His voice is dark and moody and Jazmine is scared of his voice like this. "Okay."

She turns back to her locker and Cindy gives her a look saying she's scared_ for _her. "Umm Jazzy I'll see you later." She walks past her then when she gets behind Huey mouths_ text me _making a texting notion with her hands.

Cindy is then lost in the crowd of faces and Jazmine turns back to Huey. "I think I have a granola bar." Jazmine begins looking in her backpack.

"I don't want a granola- Jazmine just hurry up." Huey says sounding tired. Where are they going?

"Okay?" Jazmine gets her last notebook for English. Hiro had it since last week, he didn't even copy the notes like he said he would. Only ripping out peices of paper to write numbers on.

"I'm ready."Jazmine says to the flustered boy. Huey walks down the hall almost too fast for Jazmine to keep up with. They end up at his side of the school. The A. P side. Emy has classes over here and maybe Jazmine will see her.

He pulls her into a empty Freshman science room. Jazmine figures it's a science room as she accidentally tumbles into a table with beakers on it luckily not knocking them over. "Huey!"Jazmine squeaks out. You know how much trouble she'd be in if she knocked over a table of glass beakers?

Huey closes the door after looking around then he turns to her. "I need to talk to you." He repeats this as he looks at the closed door.

_Wood can't talk Huey. _Jazmine thinks that but doesn't say.

"Okay...alright?"Jazmine says urging him to continue. He repeated that for the second time.

Huey turns to her then pushes his hands in his pockets then takes them back out.

_Is he nervous?_

"Do you want something Huey?" Jazmine tries to figure this boy out.

"Yeah I want something! You think I just go around grabbing people for no reason?" Huey has an attitude now. He's frowning and almost yelling.

"Well then, what is it?" Jazmine asks he's beating around the bush and it's un nerving for_ him_ of all peopleto do that. Just say what you have to say.

Huey shoots her a look that makes Jazmine recoil slightly "Will you be quiet for a moment? Damn.. I need a second."

The bell rings and she's officially late for class. Jazmine stares for a moment but waits for him to get it together. "I need to talk to you." Huey tells her again.

Jazmine nods"Okay" agreeably enough "What do you want to talk about?" Huey is quiet then he looks at her again before looking away folding his arms and unfolding them. Then he just drops them fitfully.

"I want you and Ewan to stop!"Huey tells her. He drags out Ewan's name like it's toxic.

_What?_

"Why would you want that?"Jazmine can't help if her eyes go cross at the amount of confusion going through her head right now. "How come you want that?"

Huey exhales angrily"Can't you be quiet for a moment?"

_No._

"Yes,"Jazmine breathes out. But does he have any idea what he said to her right now? "Why do you want us to _stop_?" Jazmine really can't be quiet.

"It makes me upset.. alright?" Huey tells her sounding like somebody has a gun up to the back of his head and he's saying something he has to for the sake of his life.

"Oh," she says dumbly. "You – why?"

Huey stares at her before biting his lip. Hard. It may bleed. "Because Jazmine..."He leans his back against the wall."Because...I love you." He exhales then and frowns dangerously.

_Woah. um damn. Woah damn_.

Jazmine's eyes bulge and they may fall right out her head, roll onto the floor and out the building and onto the street right now in the very moment.

"What?" Jazmine's voice is that of a suffocated mouse. Huey clenches his fists at his sides. Veins shooting up his arms."I said I love you." He practically is growling those words.

"You love me?" _He loves her? _

"I love you."He repeats looking like it's killing him to.

"Really?"Jazmine can not believe her ears. _He loves her?_

"Yes Jazmine." Huey looks like he's accepting the fact Jazmine's brain is straight up running on fumes at the moment.

"How do you love me?" Jazmine asks him clearing her throat. Huey raises a brow in question."What do you mean _how_?"

"I mean you say you love me so _how_ do you love me?" Jazmine knows what she's trying to say and she is sure Huey does too. She wants to know if he loves her like he loves a _bestfriend_ of six years or how you love someone you want to be with forever.

Huey scowls. "I love you like Dwayne loved Whitley." He says exasperated. Jazmine blinks. She doesn't know those people. Huey raises a brow "Like James and Florida?"

Jazmine makes a thinking face even though she knows that she has no idea who they are either. "George and Weezy? Martin and Gina? Cliff and Claire?" He asks his brow furrowing more as Jazmine just shakes her head to all those references.

Huey sighs then. "Like Zack loved Kelly." He says that with much annoyance in his voice. Jazmine feels pacified but that's not enough Huey looks sadly on."And like Corey loved Topanga, Gordo loved Lizzie and how Chase loved Zoey." He sadly named all of Jazmine's favorite tv couples so that she can get the meaning of how he meant love.

He successfully made her feel like a hot air balloon. Jazmine clasps her hands together and gasps. _Oh Huey_

_Huey Loves her! _Jazmine's face is red and she's reeling over the love Huey has for her; The confession and the way Huey mentioned her shows.

"Do you still...um.. love me.. still? Because you said you did..." Huey looks at the floor. Not even scowling just looking. "Yes I love you."Jazmine grabs her thumb and pokes it with her other fingernail. "Do you love me?"

"_Yes_," Huey sneers.

"Why?" Jazmine looks at him. He's still by the door and she's over by one of those sinks that are always in science classes toward the center of the room. "Why?" Huey looks up at her. "Why I love you?" Huey puts his hands in his pockets again and stares at her incredulously .

Jazmine nods"I just want to know why you love me." Jazmine looks away"I didn't think you would...ever." Huey rubs his neck then."I thought It would stop." He says lowly. Good thing it's only them otherwise Jazmine would not have heard him.

"I thought _I _would stop. You know stop loving you like that.." Huey clears his throat "Like_ this." _he adds making it present tense.

_Huey loves her. _He's looking at her now with those eyes.

"I have to talk to Ewan. I was going to do that anyway because um.. he isn't...you."

Huey raises a brow to tell her _that _is indeed stating the obvious. "But I want to know why you love me." Jazmine is going to split the skin on her thumb if she doesn't stop pressing her nail into it.

"You want me to tell you _now_?" He asks as if he's about to sit through another episode of Real Housewives of Compton with his grandfather. Jazmine shakes her head "No. I mean not now but soon." She doesn't want to rush him, he may change his mind. "You can text it to me?"

"A list?" He asks her confused"Like a list of why I love you?" He surely won't text her a damn thing. Huey hates texting.

Jazmine nods"Yeah that's fine, a list."

He said a list. That's odd because Jazmine kind of figured he'd only have one reason to love her but apparently has enough reasons to make a list.

Huey looks away"Whatever, I'll do the list then. But don't expect me to text anything." He says shrugging"Give me a day and I'll give it to you."

Jazmine feels all the fibers of her flesh threaten to turn a bright shade of red as she nearly screeches with excitement. Huey Freeman loves her.

Huey Freeman loves her.

"Okay." Is all she manages to get out in a cough. Huey looks at her"Okay." he says in affirmation. He then scowls at her. "Let's go, you're late."

Jazmine nods and watches as he twists the knob and heads out the door. She follows behind him then stands in the hall as he closes the door. Do they hug? Kiss? Jazmine hopes that they do.

"You know how to get to class from here right?" Huey asks her. Apparently they do neither. "Yes." Jazmine nods "I'll see you in Bio lab."

Huey shakes his head"No,I have an assingment for a different class that'll take up that period so I'm missing it today." He shrugs then heads down the hall.

Jazmine watches then goes down her direction, alone but that's okay.

_Because Huey loves her._

At lunch Huey's gone still. Jazmine sits next to Emy and Riley. Emy is forging Mr Freeman's signature on a paper for Riley. She looks guilty doing that but Riley nips at her chin and she smiles then pushes him off, opening her book and begins her homework.

Riley only tosses fries over her and into Hiro's current makeout buddie's cleavage. She doesn't know it but Hiro notices and as he kisses her he gives Riley thumbs up whenever a fry goes in.

Those boys.

Jazmine rolls her eyes but part of Jazmine doesn't think the girl will be too upset when she finds there are fries in her bra. Cindy comes over and sits next to Jazmine with her old notebook for World History.

She couldn't get Caesar's old one because that boy wrote his own leftist personal notes about the historical events they learned about. Jazmine thinks Caesar passed those classes because he was right and the poor teacher was probably too scared or didn't know enough to argue Caesar's points.

"What did Huey want?" Cindy asked pouring nacho cheese on her salad. Cindy loves Cheese almost as much as Caesar loves ketchup. Maybe she'd buy Cindy a can of cheese for her birthday.

"Nothing much." Jazmine says trying to hide her smile. _Huey loves her. _Cindy sends her a bemused smile and watches as Jazmine eats her graham cracker sticks happily.

After school Ewan beams at her as she gets in his moms car.

"Hey babe How was school?" He asks her as he kisses her cheek. "Fine." Jazmine makes a mental note to wipe her face furiously when she gets home.

"I have to go by work. you want to ride with?"He asks her as he begins pulling out the parking lot.

"No. I have to go home I have homework." Jazmine tells him. She looks out the window as they drive.

Ewan drops her off and Jazmine pretends she has to pee so she won't have to kiss him.

Yvonne is there and is making food. Jazmine gave her shift to the new girl at Mr Bitchez she needs the hours more since she has a child.

"Hi Yvonne." Jazmine says sitting at the table. Yvonne turns and smiles big, her hair is still in the natural curly style. Yvonne is wearing workout clothes.

"Hey Jazzy. I was gonna go out for a jog with my friend Vette but I decided to stop by and make yall some dinner. Your father is upstairs."

Jazmine nods and Yvonne tells her about the people in the shop today."Are you still thinking about getting another car?" Jazmine asks

Yvonne nods. Jazmine will start looking for cars to Yvonne's liking tomarrow.

Emy comes in while Tom is on his way down the stairs. He's being Tommy D right now because it's his off day. He's been singing an operetic version of 'baby got back.'

They all sit down for dinner and they start chatting. "So Pumpkin how was school?"Tom asks Jazmine.

"Umm well nothing happened really I had a test in English and Hueytoldmehelovesme." Jazmine puts mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Tom is staring at her in befuddlement his mouth open."Noooo" He gasps out.

Jazmine nods. "I told Jazzy her and Huey gone be together."Emy says eating a peice of chicken. Yvonne nods agreeing.

"Huey and Jazmine?" Tom looks confused. "I had no idea I thought Ewan and you-

"Dad me and Ewan have a complicated relationship." Jazmine informs him. Her fathers eyes bulge"What kind of complicated? Sex?!" Jazmine's eyes match his then"Daddy! don't say that word I'm trying to eat here!"

Tom recoils"Phew! I'm just trying to stay in the loop."

"Well you aren't even close to being in the right loop." Jazmine pokes her chicken"Let's talk about something else Riley and Emy maybe."

Emy coughs and Jazmine sends her an apologetic smile for throwing her under the bus. Tom makes the same face again"You and Riley?" Emy blushes and shrugs.

Yvonne speaks up"I think the girls picked out good boys. You know them Tom. They're smart, come from a good-uh-nice-home."

Yvonne seems unsure of the last part but smiles at Tom as he rubs his neck"Well You know as long as the girls are happy I guess I can't really be too upset."

The girls perk up and Tom continues"Besides Huey and Riley aren't bad kids. Both smart and really... uh smart."

Emy talks about something science related so Jazmine's natural instinct to mute the girl comes into play. She thinks about Huey then she thinks about Ewan. Then she thinks about Huey again.

He loves her._ Huey loves her_.

* * *

In the morning Jazmine rides with Caesar and Cindy. Emy and Riley take the bus today. Cindy seems happy today,she keeps kissing Caesar on the cheek. Jazmine doesn't know if she has shown Caesar her tattoo yet.

Cindy has anatomy now and she says something about disecting a frog. Jazmine closes her ears at that. She remembers in Biology she had to do that. Well she was supposed to but Jazmine fainted at the sight of those poor little froggys.

Caesar picks up Hiro on their way he and Cindy are partners in anatomy and he doesn't seem nearly as excited."You cut it up, I ain't slicin up no frog." Hiro says that the moment he gets in the car.

Jazmine nods"Good for you Hiro," Caesar tells them that in highschool they give you a choice to do it on the computer now. Jazmine wishes she knew that back then but truthfully she probably still wouldn't have done it.

"All that pussy you getting must turned you into one!" Cindy turns to Hiro. "All you gotta do it put the incision knife a few inches into his soft slimy flesh then slide it down. Man before you know it dead flies and all his intestines gone come spilling out."

Hiro and Jazmine share a look that says they are both close to barfing and crying. "Wow can't believe you used to be a girlscout babe."Caesar says dryly from the drivers side. Cindy only belches in response.

* * *

At Woodcrest High Cindy and Caesar go to their locker then comes back to her's to commence they're morning make out session.

Her and Hiro watch them"Are you and Bre going to be together?" Jazmine asks him he seems to smile then shrug "Bre isn't neccessarily the kind of girl I can see myself in a relationship with for a long time."

"So who is?" Jazmine thinks Hiro's low down dirty dog tendacies are revolting sometimes. He shrugs"Nobody probably." Jazmine slams her locker then"You're just a player Hito Otomo." Jazmine tries to give her a Huey scowl but Hiro only laughs.

"No I just crush alot."He gives Caesar dap at that and Jazmine's doesn't know why. Cindy doesn't know why either so she slaps Hiro's hand"Don't be tryna make my man no player!"

"It's a song babe." Caesar tells her"Big Pun,Brooklyn babyyyyy"

Cindy and Jazmine exchange a look. They always wished they could rep and be proud of they're hometowns like the boys can. Can't walk around talking about '_Woodcrest we in here_!'

Cindy tried that but quickly stopped. Cindy grabs Caesar and kisses him again then grabs Hiro and drags him toward execution-_the frog's_.

Caesar goes to his class too after talking to Jazmine about who _Big pun_ is..or was. He tells her about the rapper dying a long time ago.

Jazmine scans the halls for Huey but no sign of him. Riley does walk by with some of his friends and licks the side Jazmine's face on his way down the hall. "Jerkface!" Jazmine calls out to him.

Huey is in class for Biolab. He's late and slides into his seat next to Jazmine.

"Hey."Jazmine looks over to him. Huey looks back at her "Hey." he scowls Jazmine frowns at him. Is this how he's gonna be? He's changed his mind already?

Huey opens one of his books and underneath the cover page he has a peice of paper folded up into a square many times.

"Here," He says, tossing it onto the table. The teacher,Mr Green setting up the overhead projector, gives them a dark look, but thankfully he doesn't confiscate the note. Huey stares daggers back at him – perhaps that's why. Jazmine goes to open the note and Huey cuts her a look."No not now Jazmine."

She drops it then puts it in her book for later. Their teacher clears his throat. Huey and Jazmine begins their work. Jazmine sneaking glances at him during class.

When class ends Jazmine openly stares at him until he looks up from putting his books away."What?" Jazmine pouts"Nothing jeez."Jazmine grabs he books and begins to go past him but Huey grabs her arm.

Jazmine looks at him trying to find out what 's wrong with him. It's suppose to be happy for them. _He's _supposed to be happy or atleast a little. Jazmine stands with him until the class clears and then they walk into the hallway.

Huey lets go of her arm and they walk to the lockers. He looks at her while she opens her locker.

Jazmine feels it though she doesn't return his gaze. "I wrote your note." Huey says she thinks about the note and how heavy it is and how bad she wants to read it.

Jazmine smiles "I know." Huey rolls his eyes at her. Kay walks by then.

"Hey Huey, Hi Jazmine." Huey turns slightly and raises his chin. Jazmine only stares at the girl with the long braids as she walks down the hall. How does she know her name?

"I'll um see you in lunch?" Jazmine says to him as he's looking into his locker again.

"No,I have to help her with her Geometry." He says non chalantly. Jazmine hides her dissappointment as best she can. "Okay,Bye." She goes to walk and Huey grabs her arm again. Jazmine smiles at the ground because he's touching her then turns to him.

"I'm uh I'll probably see you later?" Huey says Jazmine looks away "Yes."

"You don't have a date?" Huey asks her. Jazmine shakes her head. "No."

Huey shrugs his face is unreadable to Jazmine"So I'll see you later then?" Jazmine nods. "Okay." He walks her to her class with Hiro and Caesar, they don't talk much but their arms brush slightly as they walk side by side.

Jazmine drags her way through ther rest of class then lunch, with Cindy making fun of Hiro's girl squeal when he seen the frog.

Hiro isn't talking during lunch just trying to ignore Riley and Cindy's taunts and laughter.

Emy is busy writing at lunch but does look up and tell him that it's normal for a person to be nervous before a dissection.

"Nervous? That motherfucker was shitting his pants!" Cindy howls from Caesar's lap. Caesar tries to hide his laughter. Hiro looks ashamed. He doesn't even have a girl with him. Jazmine doesn't laugh he may be a player but he doesn't have to be a frog murderer.

* * *

Ewan drops her off and Jazmine lets him kiss her cheek. He hasn't even questioned why she hasn't given him a real kiss yet. Jazmine gets in the house and washes her clothes. Then does her homework and makes a sandwich for Emy who's walks in already starting on more homework.

Jazmine goes to her room,locks her door and sits at her desk. She unzips her backpack and retrieves the note. She stares at how even it's folded with all four sides the same length.

He wote it in a dark blue almost black pen on white computer paper. His hand writing is neat and straight even though he doesn't have lines on the paper to guide him. The list takes up almost the entire page.

_1. I enjoy your smile._

_2. You remember things I tell you. Like about Geronimo and the Government._

_3. You always buy me dumbass gifts even if I hate them._

_4. You always help granddad and Riley._

_5. You're the only person who cares about what and If I eat._

_6. You smell nice. (Except when you smell like strawberries.)_

_ 7. You never try and make me be nice._

_8. I enjoy how you hide in my shoulder when you're afraid of something._

_9. You don't try and make me talk about my parents._

_10. You know when I'm really upset._

_11. You don't swear..except at the pageant._

_12. You have nice eyes._

_13. We don't argue about what movies to watch._

_14. You wrap around me like some sort of human cat and it's nice... sometimes._

_15. I love how you always want to help people and retarded rabbits._

_16. You have a nice laugh._

_17. You make dumbass heart shaped sandwiches that don't taste too bad._

_18. You never make fun of my grandfather._

_19. You came to Chicago with me-us._

_20. I love how you try to learn about different things because I know about them._

_21.I love how you are always there when I need you to be, except when you aren't there. That pisses me off._

_That's it Jazmine, I'm not writing anything else._

Jazmine has a smile that can surely split her face if it gets wider. She thinks about Ewan and Kay and then realizes none of those things bring her down.

Because Huey Freeman loves her and nothing else matters.

* * *

**Not going to do review responses because I'm just going to let yall reel in this. Lmaoo five reviews for next chapter. **

**Read&review I own nothing.**

**Until five more reviews, Boondockers.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N Damn how yall feel about how Huey finally told Jazmine? Did I nail him?**

* * *

Jazmine gets up Saturday and calls Ewan. He answers at the 3rd ring. "Hey babe,I'm at work, kind of busy."

"I'll come to your work I need to talk to you."Jazmine is pacing her floor.

"Uh..Okay." Ewan says "Can we do it over the phone or.."

Jazmine exhales"No we have to talk in person." Jazmine hangs up before he can object.

Emy and Jazmine walk over to the bus stop with Riley. "What we going to the mall for anyway?" Riley asks

Emy stands to look for the bus then sits in the middle of them again."Because so Jazzy can break up with Ewan. Remember I told you that Riley?"

Riley shrugs"Man you shoulda_ been _broke up with that square nigga! I almost popped dem coming over here with flowers and shit."

Emy looks ahead"Flowers mess with my sinuses."

Jazmine rolls her eyes at them.

"I'm saying doe,You out here with that nigga and got Huey ol gay ass dragging around the house all day being a straight bitch and I'm like-

"Well that's what happens when you miss somebody."Emy says rubbing her eye with her fingers then looking at it.

"Wait what?" Jazmine asks she didn't know Huey took it hard when she left. Well he said he missed her but nothing else.

Now Riley and Emy don't answer. Riley purposely ignoring Jazmine while Emy is squinting at something on her thumbnail. Jazmine hits her shoulder into Emy's making her bump shoulders with Riley.

"Damn."Riley exclaims Emy makes a face at Jazmine. "What did Huey do while I was gone?" Jazmine demands.

"Nothing really." Emy says shrugging.

Riley rolls his eyes"Really that nigga did nothing,quit going to work. Granddad had to tell _scarface_ he had a family emergency so he wouldn't fire his dumb ass."

_Scarface? Fahkeem? Oh that's clever._

Jazmine tries not to snicker at the name like Riley had done.

Emy shakes her head "I doubt he would've fired Huey." Riley makes an unimpressed face."Whatever nigga was acting like a real bitch."

"He was more grouchy than ever." Emy elaborates. "His granddad had to force him to eat sometimes. Didn't he Riley?"

Riley nods. "Like an old beeeyotch." Jazmine feels terrible she left him and made him feel bad. He missed her so much and she was wasting her time with Ewan.

They get to the mall and walk to Ubuntu. Riley had asked her if she changed her mind about letting him pop Ewan. The closer she got the more she considered taking him up on the option.

They get in the store and Emy and Riley follow Jazmine up to the counter where Ewan is.

"Hey," He comes from behind it and reaches his head over to kiss her cheek.

Jazmine lets him as she looks behind her at Riley and Emy who openly stare.

"Hey Emy."Ewan waves" And..Ryan?" He points his fingers at Riley who's scowling at the boy with his arms folded.

"Yung. Rezzy." Riley says darkly. "Riggght."Ewan says nodding"Huey's brother right?"

Jazmine nods for Riley who is about to make a snappy retort. Ewan shrugs then looks back at Jazmine"What are we talking about?"

Jazmine turns to Emy and Riley "Um can you guys give us a second?"

Riley's is going on about how it's a free country. While Emy tugs him away from the store.

"What's up?" Ewan says to her grabbing her arm to lead her to the room in the back.

Jazmine thinks he looks nice right now. He always looks nice and she feels like poop. But it has to be done.

Huey loves her and she loves Huey and there's no way her and Ewan can continue when she keeps yearning for someone else.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup." Jazmine breathes out at once. Ewan's face breaks into confusion and Jazmine turns into a bowl of nothing as she inhales.

"Ewan we have to break up." Jazmine rubs her hair. "I can't-we can't keep doing this."

Ewan looks up at her his eyes seem blurry. Jazmine wonders if he'll cry like he did when they watched the Titanic.

"umm why Jazmine?" Ewan asks his voice doesn't crack surprisingly. He shifts from foot to foot.

"I just-I-you know Huey?" Jazmine hopes she doesn't have to further explain.

Ewan nods his head once then smirks knowingly."I figured that"

"What does that mean?"Jazmine probably shouldn't be asking _him_ questions but does anyway.

"I mean I kind of figured you liked him." Ewan leans onto the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Love him,I love him."She looks at the floor then but he might as well not feel like she's dumping him over a simple crush.

"Love him."Ewan repeats"Yeah so that explains why you would never kiss me."

"I've kissed you."Jazmine half expects him to lash out at her.

"On the cheek or corner of my mouth."Ewan sounds like he's smiling but Jazmine can't look.

"Why did you lead me on?" Ewan asks then. Jazmine flinches. She never thought she could lead someone on.

"I don't-

"Going on dates,late night calls,meeting my mom-I mean yeah you kind of let it go on for a while."

"I didn't know I loved him then."Jazmine looks at him honestly.

Ewan makes a face "Really? Because I kind of figured that from the moment he came and got you from the party but I believed you when you said _bestfriends_."

He puts that last word in quotes Jazmine is shaking her head. "No I didn't love him when I started dating you Ewan."

He stares at her blankly"You really believe that don't you Jazmine?"

She crinkles a brow. "What?" Ewan stares some more before smiling"You really believe you didn't always love him?"

Jazmine thinks"Maybe I always have loved him. I don't know."

"You know Jazmine you really aren't much of a thinker."Ewan shakes his head at her.

"Stop saying that!" Jazmine yelps. Ewan throws his hands up in surrender"Hey-you're the one dumping me." He smiles that smile again.

"I'm so sorry Ewan."Jazmine looks at him and says that honestly"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ewan shrugs"Well it hurts but you know I'm a poet so im used to it. Happy poems aren't really my thing anyway."

Though Ewan is joking Jazmine still feels awful-terrible-poopy. "Ewan I'm sorry."Jazmine says again.

Ewan makes a face that looks like he's considering her apology"Meh.. I forgive you."

Jazmine breathes out relieved. "After the party and the day at the park I should've figured it out."

"Guess you should be more of a thinker."Jazmine half smiled Ewan returned it.

"Can we still be friends?" Jazmine asked Ewan nods "Definitely. Just..give me time."

Jazmine understands"Whatever you want." She tells him. Ewan nods again"And try not to make out infront of me please?"

"Ofcourse not!"Jazmine says. Ewan exhales then looks as if he's coming to terms with it then smiles at Jazmine a sad little sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Ewan." Jazmine can't help but tell him that again.

"You apologize too much."Ewan says opening his arms for a hug. Jazmine walks into it and for the first time embraces him fully. Because now they both know where they stand.

"Alright so I have to get back to work."Ewan says as they break away. Jazmine nods then he leads her back to the front and Jazmine says goodbye before finding Riley and Emy at the foodcourt they're sharing a parfait from Mcwunclers. "What happen Jazzy?" Emy asks when Jazmine goes toward them.

"I bet that nigga cried!"Riley says with ice cream spewing out the corners of his mouth.

"No!"Jazmine says as she takes out money to buy herself one. "It went well, we're still going to be friends."

Emy shrugs and Riley rolls his eyes. "I wanted to pop him." Jazmine looks back at him and how he sounds so deflated at the fact he can't hit people with his pellet gun.

Jazmine Emy and Riley then go home. Riley plays basketball and Emy plays with her pets on his phone. Jazmine goes to Mr bitchez where Leonard was busy telling everyone about the time he got locked in a portopotty at a construction site.

Jazmine rather enjoys that story. She thinks about locking Leonard in a lot of small rooms.

_Huey loves her._

* * *

Jazmine and Emy spend most of Sunday in the house Emy doing homework and Jazmine reeling over how Huey loves her and she broke up with Ewan.

Yvonne should be on her way early today because the shop is closed.

Cindy stops by and they all watch tv together for a while. She leaves at like three that's when Yvonne comes in. Jazmine lies in her room and thinks about everything. Her mind could explode into a series of lights and flashes right now.

So Jazmine just stops thinking. It's easy to make her mind stop roaming now because of the pill. Jazmine goes downstairs where Yvonne is peeling potatoes at the kitchen counter and watching a court show.

"Hey Jazzy!" Yvonne calls. Jazmine greets her back and Emy sits on the couch while Jazmine goes and helps peel potatoes.

"I broke up with Ewan today."Jazmine says Yvonne looks up then"For Huey?"

Jazmine blushes down at her potatoes while Yvonne has a good hearty laugh."I'm glad Jazzy that boy wasn't your type anyway."

"Why do you think that?"

Yvonne starts frying the potatoes and chicken."Because he was too much _like_ you."

Jazmine thinks about that. How he was always touching her and smiling at her. The pet names. The sandwiches. It was all things Jazmine would do.

"You are so right." Jazmine says at dinner to Yvonne.

"About what?" Yvonne asks holding her fork in mid air. It's been over thirty minutes since Jazmine thought about what Yvonne said.

"About me and Ewan being so much alike!"Jazmine stands then "Wrap my dinner for later bye!"

Jazmine goes to the window and looks across the street where Huey's car is parked. Jazmine goes out the door after saying hello/ goodbye to her father who was on his way in.

Jazmine goes to the Freeman's and knocks. Riley opens it then goes back to his game.

Jazmine stands in the foyer awkwardly not knowing if she should she just go upstairs. Probably not Huey just got home and probably doesn't want to be bothered just yet.

"So Riley..."Jazmine says playing with her hands awkwardly watching him play the game.

He looks back at her"What?" Jazmine shrugs trying to find some type of conversation with the boy. "So how long have you had braids?"

Riley stares at her for a moment. A _long_ moment. "Aye Huey! Jazmine down here can you please occupy her ass?!"

Jazmine flinches and wishes she had a box of shame to lock herself in then ship herself to Egypt.

"Riley what you say?!"Huey yells back he just opened his door apparently.

"Nigga I said Jazzy ass down here so come retrieve her!" Riley's now playing his game again.

"Jazmine? Come here!" Huey calls down. Jazmine currently has her face in a pillow on the couch. She stands and head to the stairs. "You welcome." Riley smugly snickered from his game.

_Thank you Riley._

Jazmine walks up his stairs nervously placing each foot on each step before moving to the next.

When she reaches the top she turns down the hall to Huey's room. His door is cracked and he's watching the door from the computer chair an impatient scowl on his face.

"Took you long enough. You got lost?" Huey says looking at his bed. Jazmine shakes her head and closes his door then goes to sit on his bed. It's like right now she's barely a person she's just a bunch of limbs all tied together with twine.

She's like the scarecrow from the _Wizard of Oz_. Huey's the one holding the string keeping her together stopping her from turning into a pile of hay and straw right infront of him.

Huey's still watching her as she plays with her fingers. "I broke up with Ewan."

She sees Huey's brow raise."Oh?" Jazmine turns to him then"Yeah. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Huey looks away "It's what you wanted too right?" Jazmine nods "Yes,"

"Well then I guess we're both happy."Huey says this with a scowl on his face as he turns back around to her."You're happy?

Jazmine smiles up at him nodding"Yes,I'm happy." Huey turns back away from her "Good."

They're quiet now."So you read the thing." Huey says to Jazmine still looking at the wall above his computer desk.

"Yes." Jazmine tells him thinking of how many times she recited the list in her head.

"Did it make you happy?" He sounds smug. Jazmine nods again even though he isn't looking at her.

"Good." He repeats. It's quiet again.

Huey turns to her before clearing his throat. "I'm not-good at what we're doing."

Jazmine looks up at him. She hopes he's thinking about her eyes. "I'm not either Huey."

"So don't expect that bullshit _Ewan_ did." He drags out the boy's name again in disgust. Jazmine nods. Huey continues"I won't write you poems and sing you dumbass songs."

She knew this already but nods. "Relationships are hard work Jazmine and I expect reliability and honesty from you."

She nods and watches him talk. He stops then turns away"I just need time to get into the other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Jazmine asks and flinches at the boys look he gives her.

"You know! For the holding hands and announcing it to people and all the other obligations that comes with this kind of thing."

Jazmine understands then she thinks about how everyone knew they'd end up here and were basically just waiting for it to happen.

"Okay."Jazmine tries "So I'll be your girlfriend in secret?"

Huey looks at her again"No Jazmine. I'm just not ready for the stampede of nosiness and stress that comes along with everyone knowing we're..together."

Jazmine smiles at that. _They're together._

"Okay."Jazmine can agree to that"So just be normal?" Huey nods "As normal as a Jazmine can be."

Jazmine laughs and feels more comfortable than before. "What do you want?" Huey says causing Jazmine to blink at him. Then she knows what he means. He means from their relationship.

She walks over to him and sits on his lap like she used to. "I want you to give me kisses."

She grabs his hand. "I want you to only eat when I feed you."

"Irrational." Huey says from her shoulder. Jazmine ignores him "And I want you to lie in bed with me when we watch movies-no computer."

"That's all." She looks behind at him and he shrugs."Simple enough."

"Can we watch Spike Lee?"

Huey throws his head back then says yes. Jazmine stands while Huey goes to the dvd player and the flat screen tv begins to light up. Huey puts in the movie then grabs the remote. Jazmine watches how Huey holds it up to the player then smacks it on his palm.

"Needs batteries."Huey mumbles before sitting it down and pressing play with the buttons on the player itself.

He lies on the bed next to Jazmine with his knees bent. Jazmine snuggles up next to him and kicks his foot making his right knee go straight and Jazmine can wrap her leg around it now that it's laying flat on the bed.

Huey has his arms under his head and Jazmine lies as close to him as she can get without knocking the poor boy onto the floor. Huey moves his hand and puts it on her shoulder rubbing it. He smells so good and she's so happy right now. Really legit happy.

"Ewan and me never watched Spike Lee together."Jazmine says she wants Huey to know this is their special movie. Huey makes a noise."I don't care about him."

Jazmine shakes her head internally because Ewan wasn't the important part of that statement. They're quiet for a while when Huey finally clears his throat and speaks."I'll watch Spike Lee movies with you...Whenever you want me to.."He says that in the same tone. He says he hates something or saying something is stupid.

He's angry at the fact that he will watch Spike Lee with her whenever she wants because he loves and is her boyfriend now. Jazmine kisses him.

_This is everything about perfect._

They watch the movie half heartedly as Jazmine begins telling him about how much she wants another bunny and Huey tells her she doesn't need another. She also tells him about a test she has coming up and Huey tells her that he'll help her study.

"Ewan wasn't too upset." Jazmine says as Bleek is performing on stage.

"I didn't ask you about Ewan." Huey says Jazmine just looks at the screen. "How upset was he?"

"He says I'm not much of a thinker,he said that before." Jazmine tells Huey. Huey is silent.

"I_ think_!"Jazmine sits up then. Huey looks away"I never said you didn't." Huey replies calmly.

"You never said I _do_ think."Jazmine pouts"You agree,you think I'm dumb."

"I don't think you're dumb and I believe that you _over_think things so much so that they stop making sense and you just end up in your own world of nonsense." Huey says. Jazmine thinks that his observation is correct. She is that way.

She hasn't been lately because of the pills. But she used to be that way.

She smiles a bit. He's right. Huey is always right. "Kiss me Jazmine."Huey tells her firmly and almost darkly making Jazmine's stomach warm at his tone. Jazmine moves her face toward his.

She thought he meant a cute peck but he didn't. Huey wants a real kiss. Jazmine hovers over him and lies her lips on his softly-nervously. Huey doesn't move while she plants her chaste kiss on his lips.

He makes no move to return it except for when Jazmine goes to move back Huey reaches his head up to bite Jazmine's lip.

Straight up bite Jazmine's bottom lip!

Not hard but her uses it to bring her back closer to his face and he slips his tongue in her mouth. Jazmine returns the action and before she knows it. She's on her back and Huey is exploring her mouth expertly.

That starts their first make out session as boy and girlfriend. Cindy and Caesar better watch out. Then he lies down and Jazmine hovers over him and kisses Huey Freeman.

Her boyfriend.

They separate and Jazmine leans back. _Oh my goodness_. How did they get so good at kissing each other?

The movie is in its final stages and Jazmine wraps back around Huey. Humming their tune. Until she feel herself getting sleepy. Huey watches her eyelids flutter as Jazmine fights to stay awake.

He _would_ rub her neck in the way that makes her sleepier. Eventually she does go to sleep. On her favorite person inhaling her favorite scent and watching her favorite movie.

Perfect is everything about this moment.

* * *

Jazmine phone goes off in the morning and she turns around to see Huey standing on the side of the bed with the phone in his hand holding it toward her.

Jazmine takes it and answers.

"Jazzy you not going to school today?" Emy asks. Jazmine shoots up from her spot on Huey's bed and looks at his clock it's 7:30!

"It's 7:30?" Jazmine asks even though she just saw it was. Emy confirms and Jazmine looks over to Huey who is full dressed for school and sitting in his computer chair staring at her.

"You slept at Huey house?"

Jazmine ignores her and thinks about how she can go get ready for school in such a short amount of time. "I'll be right over."Jazmine says hanging up the phone. She'll deal with that later but right now she has to find her shoes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jazmine asks Huey. He shrugs"You looked peaceful." She was peaceful. It always feels peaceful being in his arms.

Jazmine scowls at him. "Will you wait for me?" Huey shrugs again"Maybe."

"Huey!" Jazmine yelps when she sees her shoes over by his computer chair. "Why didn't you tell me my shoes were over here the whole time?"

"I guess you just want me to do everything?" Huey says accusingly as he stand from his chair and zipping up his backpack.

Jazmine stands up right from putting on her shoes and Huey is now infront of her. His same scowl on his face that Jazmine tries to match. She gets flustered when she has to rush she was to supposed to shower, take her pills at six. Eat a bowl of cereal then get-

Huey reaches down to kiss her lips and everything is okay then. He kisses her with his scowl still on her face. Jazmine's scowl dissappears and she can feel it. She knows Huey is still scowling because it's what he does.

It's not the kiss Jazmine wants but she'll settle since she doesn't have time to make it deeper. She goes out the door and down the stairs. Going past Riley who's in the kitchen getting him a pop tart.

Jazmine goes to her house and Emy is on the couch watching _looney toons_ and eating a bowl of cereal.

"You stayed at Huey's house?" She asks when she sees Jazmine with cereal spilling out her mouth.

"Yes,I always stay at Huey's house." Jazmine goes up the stairs and she'll be late by the time she gets in the shower.

"Not now that yall love eachother." Emy yells up making herself laugh. When Jazmine gets upstairs she begins to hop in the shower and she hears Emy and Riley leave for school. Huey leaves too.

Yeah don't wait for the person he made late and loves. Jazmine finds a pair of jeans and some simple pink top with a teddy bear on it.

She catches the late bus to school and she gets there during passing period going to 3rd she missed Bio lab. She goes to her locker and Cindy is there probably looking for old notes from her world history.

"Hi,"Jazmine says Cindy turns"Why you late?" Jazmine makes up a story about how she overslept.

Cindy seems to take her story."Look I'm tryna decide if me and Caesar should do orange and blue or purple and blue."

"Blue kind of flushes you out." Jazmine says Cindy whips her hair around"Nigga I like blue!"

Jazmine blinks"So wear blue." Cindy looks like she's thinking"Nah it flushes me out." The girls giggle at Cindy's bipolar. "What about you?"

Jazmine thinks about going to homecoming then she thinks about going _with_ Huey. It could be different this time since he loves her in all.

"I don't know." Jazmine shrugs.

"We throwing a private party at my crib instead of going to the after party." Cindy says"Just us."

Jazmine likes the sound of a private party maybe she has a chance of talking Huey into it. "Maybe you can invite Ewok." Cindy says jokingly mispronouncing his name.

"_Ewan_, and I can't he's busy." Jazmine says closing her locker.

Cindy shrugs "Whatever don't need him making poems about the atmosphere ruining the fun and shit."

Jazmine laughs a bit she can imagine Ewan doing that. Then she thinks about how much she's really keeping from Cindy. About the hospital, the pills, Emy and Huey. She feels bad because normally the girls talk about everything.

Huey is at his locker when Jazmine and Cindy walk by. He looks at her and nods then does the same to Cindy.

Jazmine wants a different kind of greeting but understands Huey is not ready for all of that. Jazmine wiggles her fingers at him saying hello.

"You were late."Huey says. Jazmine rolls her eyes at him. Cindy nudges her arm"Yeah the bitch was getting a quickie in with Ewok before school." She jokes

Huey scowls then looks in his locker. Jazmine awkward laughs as Cindy laughs for real."Anyway Jazzy I'll catch you later, bout to go see my baeeee"

Cindy walks down the hall after chunking up the dueces at Huey. When the two are alone Jazmine looks at Huey who's grabbing a book from his locker.

"You tell her that you two broke up so that I won't ever have to hear a joke like that again." Huey sounds like he's clenching his teeth.

"Do I tell her we're..together?" Jazmine looks down the hall where Cindy once was. She has alot she needs to tell Cindy might as well tell her everything.

Huey exhales."Jazmine,can we get settled in our relationship first before we start announcing it?"

Jazmine shrugs"Okay,I won't mention that part then." She tries not to sound hurt but she kind of is.

"I'll see you in lunch?" She asks the floor. "You'll see me _at_ lunch."Huey says looking in his locker. Jazmine stares at him but he doesn't look back.

"well bye then." Jazmine doesn't understand yesterday and lastnight was so good now he's being _this _way.

"I'll walk you," Huey says closing his locker and he does. He walks ahead of her a bit but is keeping his pace slow so that they are walking together but not really together.

Or whatever.

Caesar is in class when Jazmine gets there. She waves at Hiro who's whispering to some girl and sits next to him and begins writing. Caesar gives her his brightest smile and Jazmine blinks at him.

When he doesn't move only smiles Jazmine can't help but smile back. Caesar does that when Jazmine or Cindy is pouting and it never fails to make them smile or giggle.

"There's a smile." Caesar says "What's wrong?" Jazmine shakes her head "Nothing I woke up late.

Caesar is taking out his notebook now."So are you going to homecoming?"

"I don't know,you and Cindy?"

Caesar nods "Ofcourse we have to top last year."Jazmine grins at him they're going to look like two disco balls she's sure of it.

After History it's English time. Hiro is walking a girl to class so Caesar and Jazmine walk together.

"So what did Huey do?" Caesar asks as they walk. Jazmine hugs her books tighter to her chest.

_He told me he loved me then made me break up with Ewan and now wants me to keep our relationship a secret._

Jazmine shrugs"You know just being Huey."

Caesar pats her arm. "Yeah Huey can be a Huey sometimes."Jazmine laughs at that.

* * *

**A/n Okay everyone how did yall feel about the Ewan Jazmine break up? Yall been waiting on it.**

**Well they're together now but expect a lot of problems from that too. So we have Emy not knowing she's Jazmine's cousin and Jazmine still keeping secrets from Cindy and everyone else. But Huey has a secret of his own that will definitely blow the lid off this motherfucker.**

**Haha**

**Review responses:**

**Callac:**_** Yay glad you liked it thanks for the r&r!**_

**LovinHueyFreeman: **_** A different world is and will always be one of the greatest shows of all time. The only one that watched it? Chiiiile I gets it in! A different world,living single all that shit! 90's black tv was the shit!**_

_**You'll find out more about Kay and you may end up liking her or you may end up hating her. Also yeah I always figured it's be awkward confessing he loves her. She was his bestfriend for years-she has a boyfriend and hates feelings and emotions. But our boy pulled through and got his woman.**_

_**But will he keep her? I don't know..review and find out lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**MzJesA: **__**Yaaay I'm glad you enjoyed it at least you got to see Juey happen before you leave then when you come back you'll have a entire story to read without waiting for updates. Lol thanks for the r&r!**_

**SortakindaNotReally: **_**Thank you and Ewan is a Scottish name! There's an actor with that name lol! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Anon:**_**Aww I'm glad and they are together now,lol thanks for the r&r!**_

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009:**_** *Dougies with you* Hell yeah it happened #Juey gang. lol thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Ichigo1305:**__** Lol hell yeah 'Blink and you'll miss it.' aww thank you! Thanks for r&r love!**_

**OnyxDreams13:**_** Ewan has left the building. I repeat Ewan has left the building. Lol how did you like the breakup? Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Mercedes B:**__** Was pretty 'Gushy' huh? Juey feels! Lol hope you liked this chapter thanks for the r&r love!**_

** A. Rose: **_**If that made you shed a tear then wait till you get to other crap. Lol Omg and Ewan is gone now are you happy? Omg I would soooo totally do that if I didn't have to still edit another chapter,i tried to hurry up and upload this one. thanks for the r&r love!**_

* * *

_**So who is ready for lemons and all types of relationship drama? I am! Guys look how far we got? I appreciate every single one of you guys even if I do have to bribe yall for reviews.**_

_**;p**_

_**Five reviews for another chapter. I own nothing. **_

_**Read&review**_

_**Later,Boondockers.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N This chapter is kind of filler but Jazmine has a..._moment _but before you judge her I'm sure if yall were in her predicament with a sexy boy yall would've done the same thing/**

* * *

Jazmine sits between Hiro and some girl in class. Jazmine has to keep passing the note between them. Her hand feels icky because heaven only knows what they are talking about.

Hiro then turns to the girl from next to Jazmine and whispers"Aw come on baby I'm not like them other guys okay. I'm different" Jazmine resists the urge to roll her eyes and tell the girl to run away as fast and far as she can.

The teacher cuts the three of them a look. Like_ all _of them are talking. "Ms DuBois I hope you aren't trying to get yourself a detention from me are you?"

Jazmine elbows Hiro because he got her in trouble and thinks it's funny. Jazmine glares at Hiro then turns to her teacher. "No,sorry."

* * *

After class Jazmine goes to the lockers and waits for Huey at his. He's walking with Kay and she's chatting away at him. "Hey,"He greets her.

Jazmine mouths hey then looks at the girl. "What's up Jazmine?" Kay says Jazmine smiles tightly then turns to Huey. "I'm hungry."

"Okay." Huey puts in his combination on the locker and Kay tells them bye. Jazmine watches her walk down the hall and plays with her hair. Huey tells her he's ready.

They walk out the building and when they get closer to the car he lets Jazmine hold his hand.

In the car Jazmine puts on her seatbelt and plays with the music going to Tennessee. When the familiar song plays. Huey pulls out the lot Jazmine holds his hand while he drives and plays with his arm hair.

"Can I have a smoothie?" Jazmine asks. "Whatever you want." Huey replies. Jazmine smiles. _Whatever she wants_. They get to Saladhaus and Jazmine skips ahead of Huey.

Inside Jazmine orders their salads and Huey pays. Jazmine then picks their booth by the window like she always does. She sits on Huey's side and he watches her drown her salad in ranch dressing.

"What kind of smoothie should I get?" Jazmine asks Huey ignores her question and asks his own"You going to that homecoming again?"

Jazmine shrugs "I don't know."

Jazmine likes how he puts his arm on the back of the booth and she can lean her head on it. She sips at her smoothie and Huey watches the window. Why are they sitting on the same side of the booth? But it's okay.

On the way back to the car he lets Jazmine tell her about some dresses she wants and what colors she likes. She also holds his hand.

In the car Jazmine plays with the radio and Huey pulls out the lot. She sings along and Huey tells her she's giving him a migrane. She sings anyway and he doesn't even shut off the music.

Because he loves her probably. That thought makes her ask "Huey?"

"Jazmine." He replies looking straight ahead. "Will you come to homecoming?"

"No Jazmine."

"I want you to come with me,and it'll be fun." Jazmine tries looking at him. Huey exhales"Didn't last year make you realize that nothing is fun about it?"

He has an annoyed tone. Jazmine doesn't think she should argue with him about it anymore she's not trying to kick off their relationship with a fight even though she has plenty of reasons to fight with him.

Jazmine stares ahead."Okay what are you doing tonight?" Huey shrugs"I'll probably read." Is this what being Huey Freeman's girlfriend is going to be like?

He drives past the school. "Huey you-

"I know."He looks at her then looks away driving on. Jazmine sees them head to his work. "Are you going to work?"Jazmine asks him as he parks. "No."Is Huey's only response before getting out.

Jazmine follows and walks behind him. Huey opens the door for her and she enters the store is quieter and it's not alot of traffic because it's school time.

"Huey we're skipping class..we're like Bonnie and Clyde." Jazmine giggled following behind him.

"Jazmine we left study hall.. we're not Mickey and Mallory."Huey tells her while he walks down an isle of movies.

"I don't know who those people are."Jazmine is looking at the shelves and shelves of black movies. They must have just added these because it wasn't always there or maybe Jazmine has never notices it.

There's alot of things she's noticing now things she normally never did. Like how Riley and Huey have different colored eyes. Riley's is more of a hazel and Huey's is more brownish maroon. Jazmine also notices that Caesar's hair is golden brown and black.

"Are you getting a new movie?" Jazmine asks the obvious. Huey looks at her"Yes I'm getting a new movie for us."

_Us._

"I'm tired of watching Mo Better Blues." Huey says Jazmine is still kind of reeling about the _us_ part.

"Why are you tired of Mo Better Blues?"

"Because we watch it too much _and _you don't even understand the message you just like the music and Indigo." Huey is looking at another case.

Jazmine giggles"I like the kids at the beginning too." Huey smirks"I know Jazmine."

She grabs a movie off the shelf. It's with Jada Pinkett-Smith on the front and a guy. It says _love is Courage _as the tagline. "Can we get this one?" Jazmine holds it up and Huey looks at it."Um Jazmine I don't know. It may be too intense for you."

Jazmine pouts "I can commit arson on school grounds and help a convict break out of jail but I can't-

"Jazmine don't say that so loud." Huey tells her looking around a bit frantic"Get the damn movie."

Jazmine smiles proudly then reaches up to kiss Huey's cheek. He let's her do that while he reads a dvd case. It's one of those illegal martial arts dvds.

"Huey we're not going to watch _that_ are we?" Jazmine looks over his shoulder at the dvd case.

"I like it." Huey looks affronted. Jazmine rolls her eyes"It's murder Huey Freeman."

"Movies have murder in them all the time Jazmine."

"Not real murder. Hollywood murder." Jazmine grabs another kung fu movie that isn't real from the shelf.

"Here's one. _Berry Gordy's the Last Dragon_." Jazmine reads it to him.

Huey rolls his eyes"I rather watch the damn _ninja turtles_." Jazmine thought that would be a good idea but wanted to compromise with Huey in someway.

"Why don't we pick one romance,one comedy and a drama film." Jazmine decided.

"You forgot horror." Huey told her. Jazmine looked at the dvd he held. "You already have the horror film." He also looked at the movie in his hands then shrugged.

"_Mean girls _is a comedy." Jazmine said looking for the title in the M section.

"You think they have _that _movie here?" Huey asked looking at the back of his movie case. Jazmine thought for a moment. "Probably not."

"_Car wash_ is a comedy." Huey says. Jazmine grabs that movie"Now drama..."

"_The color purple_?" Jazmine asks "No."Huey says

"_Baby boy_?"

Huey looks at her"Hell no,get _Jefferson in Paris_."

"I didn't pick any." Jazmine says grabbing the movie. He must have stocked them because whenever he suggested one Jazmine was standing right in front of it.

"You picked Romance."Huey says as they head to the front. Jazmine looks at _Jason's lyric _in her hand and smiles. "We watch this first."

Huey pays and they got to his car. Jazmine decides tonight she'll spend the night with Huey then Saturday go help Cindy get things ready for her party. "I want chocolate. "Jazmine says walking down the isle of the convience store behind Huey. His grandfather told him to get him some orange Juice so they stopped.

"Whatever you want." Huey mumbles getting the juice for his grandfather. Jazmine giggles and grabs a box of chocolate and a big bag of fruit snacks.

"You're going to rot your teeth."Huey says walking to the counter. Jazmine briefly wonders if he'd still love her if she lost all her teeth.

The thought has her putting the chocolate back on the shelf. They go back to his house and Huey tells her that his grandfather is at Mr Bitchez with Mr Wuncler.

"I don't know why everyone insists on doing business with that crook." Huey says putting the juice in the fridge.

"Emy and Riley are probably going to match for homecoming." Jazmine says instead of speaking on the Wuncler being a crook thing. "Good for them." Huey says turning to Jazmine as if daring her to keep talking about homecoming.

They have a mini stare off and Jazmine breaks it first. "I'll wait for you upstairs."

She turns to go up the stairs and Huey makes no move to follow her. Jazmine goes to his room and sits in his bed looking over the dvds they got.

She's not as upset as she normally would be about Huey not going to homecoming. It's a surprise to her actually,she can't make herself be mad she actually can't find the energy to be angry.

"Look Cindy's having a thing at her house afterwards and I'll attend that but I'm not going to homecoming Jazmine." Huey is suddenly at the foot of his bed.

Jazmine stares then nods happily. They've reached a compromise."Okay."

Huey seems a bit relieved but only a bit. He goes to his dresser and grabs a pair of basketball shorts to change out of his cargos in to "Are you still going?"

Jazmine thinks "No. " She looks at Huey actually Jazmine had not really wanted to go to homecoming anyway. She just thinks it's a boyfriend girlfriend thing to go but she shouldn't expect the normal things from Huey Freeman should she?

"Good. You know how dumb those things are?" Huey asks as he closes his door.

When he comes back in his shorts he proceeds to tell her how stupid the homecoming dances are. Jazmine watches him talk then wonders if he's so mean and angry because he knows that he is so cute.

"If you were ugly do you think you'd be nicer?" Jazmine blurts out interrupting Huey. He looks at her with an confused face."Excuse me?" Jazmine can help but giggle at him.

"Nothing." Jazmine says lying in the bed. She can still feel Huey glaring at her.

"I'm not cute."Huey says going to the dvd player and playing Jason's lyric.

Jazmine opens her arms for him to lie on her. He does and Jazmine wraps around him with his face on her neck. They both exhale. As if to say _finally_.

* * *

Huey was correct when he said this movie was intense not even ten minutes into the movie the drunk father is trying to break down the door of the home and somebody shoots him.

_Intense._

"We can always watch my movie." Huey says when Jazmine sticks her head from under the covers. "No!" Jazmine squeaks out. Huey focuses back on the movie and Jazmine focuses on him.

She reaches up and plays with his ear then runs her finger to his Adams apple.

"laryngeal prominence." Huey says. Jazmine blinks at him."What?"

"That's what it's called." Huey takes her hand so she can stop scratching him. "Looks like an Adam's apple to me." Jazmine says. Huey tells her sternly. "laryngeal prominence."

"laryngeal prominence." Jazmine repeats after him."Good for you." Huey says looking back at the screen.

"laryngeal prominence." Jazmine says sitting up to climb up on him. Huey watches her with his same scowl on his face as Jazmine straddles him.

"laryngeal prominence." She whispers taking Huey's hands. Jazmine has always been really flirty and touchy with Huey but now that he's her boyfriend it seems more natural sitting on him and rocking back and forth any other time it would've been inappropriate.

"Touch me."Jazmine says holding up his limp hands. Huey watches her intensely. His stare bores into her making her shift. Why is he looking at her like this?

"Huey? Touch me... You never touch me." Jazmine says shifting on him and trying to make his hands move.

"You never touch me." Jazmine says again. He never touches her when they're alone. He pinches her rump in public to embarrass her but when they kiss or lie together he doesn't touch her.

He still stares at her. Jazmine shifts on him and continues her rocking. Even though she knows that they're together now. Jazmine can't help but feel this position they're in is a little... taboo.

It feels nice. His shorts are soft and her skirt rides up again. Huey doesn't say anything about it. He just continues to stare at her. Those eyes. They're so intense and deep and they are trained right on Jazmine.

"Huey..."she practically whines his name."Touch me."

Huey moves his hands and sits them on her thigh. Positioning her on his lap. Her thighs on either side of him. Huey sits her right _there_.

Right on his warm spot. Jazmine's_ area _is touching his_ area_. Through the material of his underwear, shorts and her underwear ofcourse. But they seem so thin between them.

Jazmine feels his hands firmly on her thighs pressing her down on him. He never breaks his stare. Jazmine takes her now empty hands and wraps them in the material of his shirt.

His area. His warm spot. It's hard underneath Jazmine. She wants to see it but not yet she cant see just yet. So she only settles herself flater on top of him.

And she rocks her hips in short tight motion. Her panty covered area rubs against his area.

The sensation feels good to Jazmine so she does it again. Her area is warming up down there against Huey as she slides herself up on him.

She doesn't look away from his eyes As she rides his warm mound. It's a nice feeling when Huey takes his hands and grips her harder on the thighs.

It's a wonderful feeling sliding on Huey right now. Too good. She should stop but she can't. She likes this kind of touch.

Huey doesn't make her stop. He just watches Jazmine and that doesnt help what she is feeling. Her stomach warms and her rubbing becomes hard and slower on him. She feels almost..._something_...

A door slams downstairs and Jazmine stops her actions; breaking away from him and her face is probably purple right now.

"Huey! I'm home come help me with these bags!" His grandfather calls up. Jazmine is fricking shivering at how almost... something... she was so close to being.

Huey still had not moved from the way he sat with Jazmine on top of him. Jazmine tried to cover her face from his stare. Huey only raised a brow.

"Boy! I know you up there I seen your car now come help me with the bags!" His grandfather called up.

Jazmine tried to suffocate herself under his pillow. Huey was still staring she knew it.

His grandfather was getting frustrated calling again. Jazmine moved the pillow to see Huey walking to the door.

"Granddad I'll be down in a minute!" Huey called then closed his door. Jazmine watched as he went to the drawer to grab another pair of shorts then go out the door. Closing it behind him.

She heard him go into the bathroom. Jazmine sat up then and looked under her dress at her undies.

_Soaking wet._

God Jazmine quickly put her shoes on and walked down the stairs. Huey was probably still in the bathroom while Jazmine ran from their house and into her own.

Why? Why didn't she control herself? Why didn't Huey stop her? Now look at what happened he did _that_ on her.

Jazmine walked up to her room and drew herself a bath. She looked out her window at Huey at his grandfathers car talking to the older man with groceries bags in his hand. Huey is now wearing a different pair of shorts.

Jazmine shakes her head at her nasty self and goes to her bath she throws her underwear in the garbage. When she emerges from the tub she calls her mother asking if she can stay the week over her house.

"Maybe we can get you a homecoming dress while you stay over." Sarah suggests.

"I'm not going mom."Jazmine says. Then she remembers due to _bad plumbing _issues she can never see Huey again or atleast until he forgets about what happened which will probably be never.

"Oh are you and Huey going to-

"I am! I am going to homecoming." Jazmine says closing her eyes. God she doesn't want to go.

"You are?" Sarah asks

"Yes,"

They make plans to go dress shopping with Emy and Yvonne this week and Sarah says she'll be on her way to get the girls. Emy has to come too so she won't tell Huey of Jazmine's whereabouts or tell Riley who'll tell Huey.

* * *

At Sarah's Jazmine and Emy look at hairstyles online. "I thought you wasn't going Jazzy." Jazmine shrugs"I am now." Emy blinks at her then asks if she should do something to her hair or make up.

Emy is really nervous about making Riley embarrassed. Jazmine talks her out of a long hairstyle because Emy's hair is alot like Jazmine's used to be and will sweat out.

"Should I practice slowdancing?" Emy asks seriously making Jazmine laugh so hard her face hurts.

"Slow dancing?! You better work on your booty popping skills!" Jazmine laughs at Emy's seriousness.

"This is how Riley dances." Jazmine dances to imitate Riley's dancing moves. The booty dance,the homies over hoes and then she tops it all by bending her back slightly and humping the air like there is a girl infront of her bent over.

Emy studies her."So what I'mma do while he doing that?"

Jazmine grabs her hand and stands her up. "You have to do this." Jazmine shows her the booty popping moves Cindy taught her. Emy catches on as best she can and the girls laugh at one another.

"Did you and Huey leave together yesterday?" Emy asks at dinner right in front of Sarah who now has a smug look on her face.

"Yes." Jazmine says quickly putting her fork of noodles in her mouth avoiding Sarah's gaze. "What did you guys do?" Emy is now looking in her fortune cookie, hopefully it's telling her to _shut the fuck up_.

"Nothing just... you know hung out." Jazmine still does not look at her mother. Emy now looks up"Yall boyfriend and girlfriend now that yall love eachother?"

Sarah gasps loudly. "Emy!"Jazmine yelps at the clueless girl."What?" She asks honestly. Jazmine exhales"No it's complicated right now."

She hopes they'll leave it all alone."What about Ewan?"Sarah asks like she's watching some sort of soap opera."We broke up. I broke up with him because Huey."Jazmine says to her plate.

"Well are you happy?"Sarah is still weirdly interested in her daughters dating life.

"Yes."Jazmine says quickly. The rest of dinner goes on and Sarah doesn't ask anymore questions the rest of dinner is mostly spent talking about dresses and hair.

Jazmine calls Cindy to tell her about her new plans for homecoming. Cindy is thrilled and the girls decide they'll all get their make up done at Cindy's.

* * *

On Sunday Jazmine calls Huey and hangs up when he answers. She still to scared to talk to him.

The first three days of the week go by in a cycle. Sarah drops the girls off for school every morning while Yvonne picks them up in the evening. Jazmine even has had been skipping Biolab and making Cindy pick up her work because Huey would show up.

She ran into Huey once at lunch but told him she had to go study for a test dragging Emy with her much to Riley's dismay who hasn't had his homework done since Monday or Tuesday.

Emy who doesn't also doesn't seem to happy; scowls at Jazmine across the table where they sit at in the farback part of the library.

"You know how big my homework load gone be? Mine and plus a weeks worth of Riley's" Emy says taking a bite of a small pickle she packed with her lunch. It crunches loudly.

"Riley needs to do his own homework."Jazmine says"He's no dummy."

"Yeah but he doesn't like schoolwork Riley only focuses on what he enjoys. That's not his fault." Emy says taking another crunchy bite from her pickle.

"Maybe he needs Prozac."Jazmine says carelessly. Emy scowls harder."No he don't. We got a real good system."

"You going to do all his boring work _forever_?"Jazmine asks the girl. Emy looks at the book in her hand flipping a page"It's boring to him. Not me." She shrugs"So I don't mind as long as he ends up with good grades so he can pursue his dreams."

"What about yours?"

Emy looks at Jazmine now "I'm working on my dream too. I'm gonna be a biochemist while Riley is a basketball player or artist." Emy looks back at her book then at Jazmine.

"What about you and Huey?" Jazmine is a bit startled by the question then remembers Emy and Riley are the only two that know.

"I don't know." Jazmine groans and puts her head on the desk. It's Senior year and she doesn't even know what _she's_ gonna do for college. Right now she could be at Saladhaus with Huey arguing about how much ranch she uses.

"Yall still together right Jazmine? Yall love eachother still?" Emy has an unsure look on her round face. Jazmine nods"Yes." Emy grins widely now"Well why we hiding in here?"

"Because Huey is mad at me." Jazmine lies the truth is she's a nasty freak.

"Why?" Emy has her red braid in her fingertips now. Jazmine thinks of a lie."Because the sky is blue Emeryss."

Emy looks appauled"Because the sky is-"

The bell rings now."Huey should be ashamed of himself!" Emy says standing packing her things. Huffing about the color of the sky.

Emy has gone back to how she normally dresses with her worn chucks,blue jean skinnys and big cosby sweaters. Mr Freeman gave her an entire box of his old sweaters. Emy was thrilled.

Books,dolls,science and old man sweaters make up Riley's perfect girl? _Obviously so._

Jazmine smiled at that thought then she looks through the window of the library where the hallway is becoming crowded she sees Emeryss head back toward the A. P building but not before bumping into Huey.

Jazmine watches as Emy pokes his chest and tells him something she can't hear. It's probably something about the sky. Jazmine shouldn't have lied. Emy walks away and leaves Huey looking confused. He looks up at the window dead at Jazmine.

Jazmine pretends she's busy packing her books and takes off to the back exit of the library before Huey can catch her.

She avoided him all of Thursday too. Using the same technique that got her through the entire week but she knows Huey won't have too much of this avoiding stuff.

After school the girls were to meet Yvonne at the dress store with Sarah.

"What kind of dress are you trying to get Emy?" Sarah asked as she drove. Emy taps her chin. "I've decided something light green color..."

"I'm going with purple and pink with sparkles!" Jazmine gushed. She didn't even want to go but if she would attend she'd make sure she sparkled but probably not as sparkly as Cindy and Caesar.

Her mother smiled knowingly and Emy was probably still thinking about her dress. Shopping was always hard for Emy when she had no idea of what she wanted.

They got in the store and browsed for a while. Jazmine found her dress on a mannequin because the store itself specialized in everything Jazmine wore. An Empire sweetheart mini dress with tulle on the bottom. She could only get it in purple but that was okay at least it had a beaded neckline.

So her and Sarah spent most of the time trying to help Emy find one her color.

When Yvonne made it. Emy told her the vision she had and Yvone went to the back. In about 10 minutes she emerged with a short knee length chiffon dress with a sweatheart neckline and a flower on the hip. It was mint colored.

"Emy try this one." Yvonne said putting it over the door of the fitting room. Emy reached her hand out and took it behind the door.

"Is Huey going Jazzy?" Yvonne asked. Jazmine shook her head"No. " Yvonne and Sarah exchange a look.

_Excuse me,are you two friends or something?_

Before Jazmine can inquire more Emy comes out. The dress looks nice on her with her skinny frame and long legs.

"You look nice Emeryss!" Sarah say seriously and clapping. Yvonne nods"Shaaaarp."

Emy smiles a bit then looks at Jazmine for assurance. Jazmine gives her a double thumbs up and Emy does a little twirl and looks in the mirror. Before shrugging and deciding on the dress.

That had been Thursday.

* * *

**A/N Avoiding Huey? Oh Jazzy...you tried it.**

**Review responses**

**Ichigo1305:**_** At first they decided they wouldn't go but then after Jazmine's..'incident' she decides to go because she can't face him. lol dang a pink dress for 12 hours? I'd kind of like to see that I should edit the story! J/k thanks for the r&r!**_

**LovingHueyFreeman:**_**Glad you liked the break up scene I just wanted to show how Jazmine can date a guy that won't beat her ass and actually be good for her and a good guy but ultimately the heart wants what the heart wants and that's Huey.**_

_**Lol that seemed like something the comic book Huey would do. I woulda cursed his ass out and waited until he spent the night over my house and did the same thing. Huey needs to get it together! && no his secret is deeply rooted and way more darker than that. Family secrets. Make sure you got your hankies.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

**OnyxDreams13: **_**No more Ewan or no more Jazzy and Ewan?*Evil laughs.* && omg I know what you mean. As much as I can't stand the guy I went on a date with whenever he smiles at me in class I burst out in a fit of giggles while thinking in my head.'Fuck you ol bitch nigga' && you have a few chapters of Huey Jazz bliss but then shit gets real!**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Supersweet96:**_** You like"Aww poor baby...welp whatever #Jueygang" Lmaooo Yeah Jazmine keeping secrets and shit haven't she realized how bad that is? Huey needs to make a statement to the Mobb. Foreal Jazmine should not be kept a secret.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Spicy Chocolate ****Glad you liked it,#Team Juey! Thanks for the r&r!**

* * *

**So a preview of the next few chapters are secrets being exposed,Lemons and fights between friends(A real fight and you'll never guess who.) Dna drama and the return of a hated character!**

**Five reviews for next chapter!**

**Salaam,Boondockers.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/n Did Jazzy really think she was going to avoid Huey for so long? Hahaha**

* * *

Jazmine goes to meet with Ms Brown on Friday during school because all that was going on was the parade and annoucing homecoming court then the game. Jazmine didn't care about missing any of that. She doesn't take her medicine today because she wants to be regular Jazmine when she talks to Ms Brown. Not_ Prozac ADD_ Jazmine.

The only people who had classes as regular was the A. P students. So Emy and Huey had class all day until time for the game._ haha sucks to be smart_.

At the office she tells Ms Brown about Huey and Ewan. She also tells her about humping him like some sort of love sick puppy and how she can't face him now and guess what Ms Brown does...

She _laughs_! She laughs right at Jazmine. So unprofessional! "Jazmine I think Huey turns you into a bit of a..._horndog" _The woman wipes a few stray tears_. _

Jazmine eyes double in size. "No! No! I just lost control for a moment!"

Ms Brown still laughs a bit"Think about it you've been touching on a bestfriend level all these years. Now your body is ready to _be_ touched, it's natural Jazmine."

Jazmine shake her head furiously."No! It just got out of hand! Girls can't be horndogs!"

Ms. Brown shrugged "We can be bitches right?" _Oh she cursed too!_

Jazmine covered her eyes though she could still hear Ms Brown. "Jazmine, look at it this way you have a boy you never really knew how to control yourself around in the first and you two were in a compromising position and your body acted on impulse. It's normal."

Jazmine just drops her guard and exhales"But you didn't see me. I was so...different I was like begging him to touch me while I grinded all over him."

Ms Brown has a look on her face as if to say. "_I'm sure you were_."

Jazmine lowers her head shamefully. "He just let me do it. Let me totally make a _minx_ of myself!"

"Maybe because he knew you were enjoying it." Ms Brown shrugs.

_God how Jazmine enjoyed it._

"Did he touch you?"

Jazmine shrugs"He pulled me closer on his lap so I can rub all over his _you know_...Oh God I am a minx." Jazmine lets her head hang again.

"Well he pulled you closer on his lap did you feel anything?" Ms Brown is adjusting the time on her deck clock.

Did she feel something? Lady you don't even _know..._

"I felt him...his thing." Jazmine squeaked out the last word. "He put it there and my body rocked on it!"Jazmine felt dirty and a bit aroused talking about it. Even more so when she _thought about it_.

"He let you know how bad he wanted to touch you but couldn't touch you." Ms Brown talked to Jazmine like girls normally humped their boyfriends.

Jazmine shakes her head again."I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ms Brown leans back in her seat the same amused face on.

"College and stuff. I don't know where my friends are going and everything going to change.." Jazmine says.

"You don't like change do you?" Ms Brown asks. Jazmine shrugs.

"If it's good. Like with Yvonne and Emy those changes turned out to be good." Jazmine continues"But other stuff like everyone leaving and having futures all over the place. It sounds good but.. I'll miss them."

"Have you talked about it with them?" Ms Brown asks.

"No. "Jazmine feels tears building up. What if Huey wants to go back to Chicago? What Cindy wants to go to school for? Where? What about Caesar?

"I think you guys should talk about it but I'm more than sure you all will always be friends." Ms Brown sits up then. Jazmine only nods sadly.

* * *

After the parade and Jazmine leaves and the girls go to Cindy's to get dressed and do make up-Well Emy just gets some glitter on her eyes. Cindy and Jazmine do make up.

Yvonne had done their hair. Emy's in another bun and Jazmine's going down her back.

Cindy and Caesar have not turned down their shininess this year. Actually they seem brighter and wear the Jamaican flag colors.

Riley shows up to in his suit and fedora. He looks at Emy and pushes her shoulder while blushing madly.

"Still aint as fly as me." Riley mumbles but puts his arm around her neck. Emy knows it's a compliment. So she smiles and puts her arm around his back.

Jazmine snaps a picture. Hiro and his date show up. It's another girl who looks like Bre but isn't as nice. After the pictures they all leave.

Tom had to work tonight. He seemed extremely sad but the girls send him pictures. She also told him about Yvonne and Sarah going to get drinks. He sounded really nervous about _that_.

On the way to their limo Jazmine remember her emergency bra phone and asks if they can stop by her house to get it. "Damn Jazzy! You just want a reason to call Huey and pick you up early like last year!" Cindy yells. Emy raises her brow.

"I need it!" Jazmine yells "I may have an emergency."

"I have extra tampons!" Cindy says. Making Riley's face turn in disgust and Hiro to bury his face in his hand from embarrassment with his gumpopping date. _Gross_.

Caesar is so kind and polite; he tells the driver to take Jazmine back to her house much to everyone's dismay. On Timid Deer Jazmine jumps out and tells them she'll be right back. They groan in response.

Jazmine clicks her way across the street and into her empty house then up to her room. She looks in her dresser and and then she finds it she checks to see if it's charged.

Then she looks out the window and the limo is pulling off! They couldn't wait one flipping minute?! Jazmine goes down the stairs in a fit and is dialing on her phone. When she opens the front door...

None other than Huey Freeman is standing right in front of her. His scowl definitely there. "Seriously?" Is all he says as he backs Jazmine into the house and closes the door behind him.

Jazmine is practically frozen in fear. She hasn't been this close to him in a week and the fact that they are alone now...it's too much.

Huey walks past her when they are inches away and he flops down on their couch with a decorative pillow across his chest. Jazmine words feel like bile coming up her throat but she lets them out. "T-the limo."

"I sent them away." Huey says scowling ahead. "Sit down Jazmine." She shifts on her feet tempted to run right out the door. But she slowly goes to sit next to him not close but close enough to tell whether or not he's hot.

He isn't. Jazmine relaxes a bit. Huey's voice slices through the silence."I haven't seen you." he sounds tired. Jazmine feels bad."You've seen me." She looks away when he turns toward her.

"Yeah I seen you running away from me all week! What's wrong with you?" Huey raises his brow. Jazmine fingers shake on her lap a bit."Nothings wrong...I just wanted to stay at my moms."

Huey narrows his eyes at her. "Whatever." He flops back on the couch. Jazmine feels worse it's not his fault things got out of hand, she's the _horndog_.

"I was...embarrassed." Jazmine says to her lap. Huey shifts a bit. She can see his brow raise again from where she sits.

"What?" Huey sounds annoyed. Jazmine wants so badly to run right out the door and down the street. She plays with the tulle on the bottom of her dress.

"What..happened...in your room."Jazmine squeaks. Huey turns to her now. "What happened in my room?"

Jazmine looks up to see that he has no idea of what she's talking about!

"You don't remember?" Jazmine asks furrowing her brow. Huey makes a face. "I remember going back in the room and you were gone." He doesn't remember. Wow she's been hiding from him for a week and he doesn't even remember.

She should just leave it at that but she needs to give him an explanation to see where he really stands."I mean.. _in_ the room." Jazmine lowers her voice even though they are alone.

She watches Huey stare at her while he thinks then he raises his brows in realization then he scowls again. "Because of _that_?" He looks at Jazmine like she's nuts. Jazmine looks away and nods.

"Come on Jazmine!" Huey sits up."You've been hiding from me all week because you grinded on me?"

Jazmine hates hearing it."I _humped_ you." Jazmine says her face is flushing badly she can feel it. "I made you..do something." Jazmine says shyly

Huey raises a brow. "Made me? Jazmine I think you're confused." Jazmine shakes her head."No. I saw it. You changed your shorts." Huey rolls his eyes. "Yeah because it was _you _on my shorts."

"What?" Jazmine feels confused. Huey sighs "You grinded on me and you got..._wet_. It's normal Jazmine."

Wet? Wet?! She got wet?!

Jazmine gasps and stands to run in her room. She humped him then _wet _on him?! Huey grabbed her hand and sat her back down. _Wet_?

"It's normal Jazmine." He repeats. Jazmine shakes her head."I'm a minx."

"A what?" Huey asked"Jazmine, it doesn't matter it's not a big deal. I don't care."

Jazmine looks up."You don't?" Huey lets her go then sits back again. "I didn't mind." He tells her bitterly. "You liked it?" Jazmine asks him. Huey looks at her. "We're together Jazmine. We do these kind of things."

"But did you _like _it?" Jazmine asks quietly. Huey stares at her. "Couldn't you tell?"

Jazmine blushes. Her blood vessel may pop in her head."Yes."

They're quiet for a while."Aren't you uncomfortable in that thing?." Huey asks tugging at the tulle. Jazmine smiles and stands to go change,she much rather be wearing a pair of yoga pants and a cute t-shirt. "Wait." Huey takes her arm. Jazmine sits back on the couch.

Then he reaches over and takes her chin. He pushes their lips together and Jazmine smiles into the kiss. She missed him. She missed this.

She tries to turn it into a makeout session but Huey pulls away. "Dress." He tells her.

Jazmine kisses his cheek then and goes to take off the dress. _Screw homecoming._

When she comes back Huey still sits on the couch. Jazmine stands infront of him and he stands. Jazmine reaches up to kiss him again. Huey lets her.. it feels so good being so close after being apart.

Huey pulls his face back"You were going to go to homecoming because you grinded on me?" Jazmine pulls back embarrassed and shrugs. Huey shakes his head but kisses her again. He pulls his mouth away to kiss her neck.

"I thought you'd uh..leave again."Huey says quietly. Jazmine smirks a bit."You seen me at school." Huey lock eyes with her."Yeah but I realized that seeing you and not being able to talk to you is worse than you being away."

"I'm sorry." Jazmine whispers into his mouth. She is sorry. So very sorry for leaving him again. She misses him. He misses her.

Huey holds her tighter and she swear to herself she'll never let him go. She'll never leave him alone again. After they hug and kiss some more.

Jazmine makes Huey piggybacks her across the street. His grandfather is home on the couch watching T. v "Hi Mr Freeman." Jazmine says walking infront of Huey. He looks up over his glasses.

"Hey cutie pie. I thought you went to the homecoming?" Mr Freeman asks. Jazmine shrugs"I changed my mind."

"But it's your last year you sure you don't-

"Granddad."Huey says plopping down on the seat next to Jazmine"She doesn't want to go. she doesn't want to go."

Mr Freeman makes a noise but drops it looking back at the tv. Jazmine sits as close to Huey as she can on the couch. He doesn't mind since it's kind of dark in the front room. She can't help but feel like they're being kept a secret. Him and her being together.

They don't go upstairs because only his grandfather is home and will start suspecting something.

So the three of them sit watching a black and white war movie. Jazmine has her leg touching Huey's and he doesn't move away. It'll have to do.

Mr Freeman then gets up and stretches Jazmine hopes he's going to bed so that maybe her and Huey can kiss again and be a couple. Then she realizes his outfit. Mr Freeman has on a pair of slacks and his nicest sweater vest.

"Keys." He says holding out both his hands. Jazmine blinks at him while Huey groans. "Ugh Granddad can't we just stay here? Me and Jazmine are seventeen we can be by ourselves."

"No."Mr Freeman says"Me and Ms Ebony Brown may come back here after our date." Mr Freeman turns his voice into his player voice."And I don't want neither one of you here." His voice goes harsh again.

Jazmine clasps her hands together."You have a date with Ms Brown?" Mr Freeman adjust his collar and under his vest and smiles proudly."She'll be here any minute so you niggas need to go."

"Why you taking Jazmine's keys? We can just go over there!" Huey's voice is at Riley's octave and his accent is showing.

"Uhhh I just don't think it's a good idea."Mr Freeman looks over his glasses at his forehead while he tries to think of a reason to not let them be alone.

Then he shrugs."Keys."

Jazmine gives him hers and Huey does too reluctantly. After he does Mr Freeman wiggles his fingers for Huey's car keys too."And I'll have Ruckus watch the house so you don't try nothing while I'm out."

Huey frowns. "Well what we suppose to do?" Mr Freeman shrugs"Should've took yo uppidy ass to the homecoming. Now get out go to the park or something."

"It's night time!" Huey yells. Mr Freeman walks to the door.

"Heard of a latenight stroll in the park?" Mr Freeman says as he opens the door for them before grabbing Huey's green military style jacket made with a grey hoodie on the inside from the coat rack.

"I don't give a damn what yall do long as it aint here." Mr Freeman says opens the door and Ms Brown is standing there with her hand up to knock.

She smiles at Jazmine. "Hi Ms Brown!" Jazmine waves. "Hello Jazmine,Huey, _Robert." _She smiles. "E-Ebony-Ms Brown"Mr Freeman studders then clears his throat. "Come in please."

She does."So Jazmine you decided against homecoming huh? What are you going to do tonight?"

Jazmine shrugs"Well-

"Her and Huey!" Mr Freeman interrupts "Were just going out to take a nice walk."

"Oh That's nice. Robert and I are going to see a movie. _Dreamgirls _is playing at the theater again." Ms Brown sounds excited. "Dreamgirls!"Jazmine squeaks"I've never seen it but I wanted too."

"Oh it's great. Eddie Murphy's in it,Jamie Foxx,Beyonce,Anika Noni Rose and Jennifer Hudson." Ms Brown tells her. Then she tells her it's at a theater that plays old movies. This week is the broadway adaption week where movies that were originally plays show all week. Today is Dreamgirls. Yesterday was_ Hairspray_ the day before was _Rent_ and the day before that was _Mamma Mia_.

Mr Freeman clears his throat still holding the door open. Huey stands to the side frowning and looking bored.

"You know our movie starts at eight,we should probably-"

Ms Brown turns around"You know what? We should all go." Everyone makes a face of surprise. "Why not? Jazmine has never seen it and it'll be fun." Ms Brown says.

Mr Freeman rubs his neck. Huey speaks up."Isn't it some type of rule that therapists and patients can't hang out socially?" Ms Brown shrugs"Maybe,but I'm not Jazmine's therapist anymore anyway. She only had it for twelve weeks. Today was her last day."

This is news to Jazmine. It's nice but sad at the same time. "So I won't see you anymore?"

Ms Brown looks back."Of course but now not as your therapist. Just as Robert's friend." She walks over and wraps her arm around Mr Freeman's. Who blushes madly. Jazmine thinks his glasses fog a bit.

Huey squints at the two and tries not to make a grossed out face. "No that's okay" Ms Brown makes a disappointed face and Jazmine tries not to."Jazmine and I will just-

"Huey."Mr Freeman clears his throat and stands up straight"You and Jazmine come on." He looks at Ms Brown on his arm."I was just going to invite them because I don't want them out roaming the streets so late."

The two walk out the door towards Dorothy. Huey watches them."But you said...Ugh." He gives up and looks to Jazmine who still stands in the foyer trying not to look excited about going on a double date with Ms Brown and Mr Freeman.

Huey sees right through her. "Don't be happy." He tells her darkly making Jazmine giggle and bounce on her toes letting her excitement show. Huey rolls his eyes and pulls out a five dollar bill and gives it to Jazmine.

"What's this for?" Jazmine asks taking it from him.

"It's for whatever candy you want at the movies."Huey says to her. Jazmine is confused. He's going to be there and Huey always buys her treats. Huey looks at her and answers the question her face asks. "Look if Granddad sees me buy you stuff he'll start asking questions and-

"Then he'll know we're dating."Jazmine finishes for him. This is bothering her a bit-alot actually. But she tries not to let it show as she pockets the five.

Huey stares at her. Then his grandfather beeps the horn. Jazmine goes to walk toward the door.

Huey stops her by standing in front of her. "What?" Jazmine asks him. Huey stares at her some. His grandfather beeps again. "Kiss me." He tells her.

Jazmine blushes but shakes her head. Huey raises a brow. "Kiss me." His voice takes on an authoritative tone.

Jazmine smiles but shakes her head again. Huey begins to walk toward her and his grandfather beeps the horn longer this time. Jazmine watches him still trying to hold back her laugh.

"I said kiss me." He tells her darkly. Jazmine laughs a bit then leans up on her tippy toes to give him his kiss. A nice soft kiss on his nice soft lips with her hands clasped together still in front of her but lower. When she lets herself down she hears his grandfather still beeping.

"Happy?" Jazmine asks him. Huey looks out to his grandfather's waiting car.

"Ofcourse not." He mumbles.

* * *

At the movies Huey and Jazmine don't walk near each other. Huey stays on the side of his grandfather and Jazmine by Ms Brown who walks arm and arm with Mr Freeman.

"Oh this is going to be fun."Ms Brown says as they walk in the parkinglot.

Jazmine wonders if Mr Freeman plans on sneaking them all in. She hopes not she's still not over the last time.

At the ticket booth Ms Brown gets a call from one of her patients and has to take it. Leaving in the three of them in the line.

Mr Freeman nudges Huey when they get to the window. "Pay for the tickets Huey."

"What?" Huey exclaims "Why me?" Mr Freeman glares at him."You remember last time when you said the movie was on you?"

"Seven years ago?!" Huey looks at the man as if he's nuts. Mr Freeman growls."Or else I kick your ass."

Huey growls back but pays anyway. Ms Browns walks up then."Woo that was a client of mine. Having a small bit of a crisis." She laughs lightly.

"Is everything okay?" Mr Freeman's voice is light now. Ms Brown nods"Oh no it's fine now. Are we all set?"

Mr Freeman smiles widely"All set. We're taken care of cutie pie." They interlock arms again and head into the theater.

Huey and Jazmine follow as he is frowned severely. At the concession stand while Jazmine uses her five dollar bill to get some caramel covered crispy apple chips. Mr Freeman buys him and Ms Brown popcorn to share then they all head into the theater.

Jazmine goes down the aisle first then Huey and then Ms Brown and Mr Freeman.

Huey leans his face on his hand and waits for the movie to start.

He really must not think this is fun even a little. Sure nobody ever wants to go on a double date with their grandfather but at least he's with Jazmine. He should be happy or at least a little.

The movie plays and Ms Brown giggles over something Mr Freeman said or the movie.

She looks over while Huey stares at the screen."They're having fun." Jazmine says trying not to sound ungrateful.

Huey ignores her and sighs. Jazmine watches the movie as Jennifer Hudson is a better singer than Beyoncé but she isn't as skinny so Jaime Foxx makes Beyoncé the lead. And princess Tiana is dating Eddie Murphy who has a wife.

Ms Brown giggles again and Mr Freeman does his 'player laugh' that sounds like '_Eh heh heh heh.'_

Jazmine looks over at them again then sits back quickly when Huey's glare lands on her. Why does she have to be guilty for wanting to have a nice time with her secret boyfriend?

Jazmine watches as Jennifer Hudson gets dumped and kicked out the group by Jamie Foxx. Ms Brown and Mr Freeman giggle again.

Jazmine wants to see what they are doing so bad. The movie continues as Beyoncé and the rest of the group become superstars while Jennifer Hudson is on welfare and Eddie Murphy drops his pants on stage and uses drugs. Then dies.

That's sad. Then Jamie Foxx is the obvious bad guy and is married to Beyoncé now.

Jazmine shifts in her seat a bit. And Huey watches her from the corner of his eye Jazmine sits still.

The movie ends with Jamie Foxx realizing he has a daughter with Jennifer Hudson while the dreamgirls perform a farewell concert and it's all over.

The theater is lit now and they exit. Ms Brown asks Jazmine if she enjoyed the movie and Jazmine tells her yes and all the parts she enjoyed. The Freeman-men follow. Then in the car Jazmine sits in the middle of the backseat so she can be close to Huey without seeming close to Huey.

It makes no sense. It's stupid really. But it'll have to do until Huey's _ready_.

Huey sits back and listens to Mr Freeman and Ms Brown laugh and talk about the movies and the historical inaccuracies of the time. She figured Ms brown was in her mid thirties maybe but she's actually fouty four. She's proud of it too.

Jazmine hopes she can look that nice at that age.

When they get home. They all walk to the Freeman house. Ms Brown and Mr Freeman go into the den while Huey and Jazmine go upstairs.

She slowly makes her way into his room. She still shivers when she thinks about what she did in there. To him. Humped him then wetted on him.

Huey notices her resistance to enter and calmly helps her relax and get in the swing of things.

"Jazmine sit your ass down in the bed." Huey says from his computer desk. Jazmine smiles at that boy.

"Can we watch my movie now?" Jazmine flops on his bed. Huey turns"No! I just sat through Beyonce's mediocre acting and Eddie Murphy's singing. We're watching _my movie_."

Jazmine pouts. Huey then turns back around to his computer. "Then we can watch your movie." Huey adds.

Jazmine snuggles up to her-his pillow and sniffs. It smells like him. Huey is still on his computer.

Jazmine reaches up for her necklace to play with the charm but it's not there. It never there anymore. She reaches for it so much but she can't find it. The thought makes her feel empty or exposed. That necklace needs to be around her neck. Not one similar to it. But that one. She'll never see it again.

She doesn't play with it when her mind is wandering or when she's nervous. Jazmine doesn't twirl her charm in her fingers when she feels sad. Jazmine doesnt remove her hand from it when she gets angry so she won't break it. She doesn't reach for her neck in the morning.

Maybe because she doesn't feel those feeling anymore. Not since the hospital. She doesn't feel any of those things she doesnt need the necklace. Which is probably a good thing because she doesn't have it. She'll never have it again...It's be gone forever. Because of her.

"Jazmine what are you crying for?" Huey is now looking at her. She hiccups and gestures to her neck.

Huey stares at her and Jazmine tries to force out words she doesn't even realize she's been crying and it's hard to compose herself now.

"I-I broke. My Necklace." She studders out and lets out a big cough after everyword.

"I-I'm sorry. I broke it." She continues on she feels herself getting more excited.

Huey stares more. "Jazmine lie down." He tells her calmly.

She thinks about how it would dangle over her collar bone and would always shine and how she use to have to pluck her hair out of the clasp.

"I broke it at the pageant." Jazmine says like he didn't know. That pageant was so stupid it took out so much of her life. So many days she could've spent with her friends and touching her necklace. She could've been trying to be nicer to her parents and Yvonne.

Jazmine's head starts to have all those thoughts at once as she takes her hands and hits the sides of her head with her fist. Each blow making her head virbrate.

She so busy crying and punching her head she barely hears Huey yelling at her until he's up shaking her shoulders.

Everything is blurry then he stops shaking her and he's staring at her with those deep brown irises. They look concerned and sad and _afraid_.

"I'll give you the necklace okay?" Huey is still holding her by her arms.

"I'll give you the necklace Jazmine." he tells her this again. He stares and Jazmine stares back but bites her lips to keep her sobs in.

After a minute Huey lets her go and steps back looking at her or studying her.

Maybe he's studying her by looking at her. He turns to the dresser on the other side of his room and takes out a box. A small box made of wood with a clasp on the front.

Jazmine sits on the bed and waits patiently but anxiously. Can she be both? Maybe she looks patient on the outside but feels anxious on the inside.

He comes back with her beautiful beloved necklace and holds it up. It looks shinier and longer. Jazmine nods and hold up her hair.

Huey clasps it around her neck and Jazmine reaches for her the charm. It's in her fingers again. It feels so good in her finger again. Huey stares at her while she twirls it under her fingers.

"It was broken. I had to fix the clasp." Huey says still standing in front of her.

Jazmine doesn't want to hear that. She doesn't want to remember how she broke her precious necklace. Huey notices and steps back from her.

"All of that over that necklace." Huey says sitting next to her now. Jazmine bites her lip. He doesn't even know this necklace.

"What's so special about it?" Huey asks Jazmine looks away. She's been wearing this necklace and treasuring it since he first gave it to her and he doesn't even remember it.

"You bought it for me." Jazmine squeaks."It's the only birthday gift you ever got for me...on the day we saw Shabazz."

Huey raises a brow and looks at the necklace."So it is. "

Jazmine stands up looking at him angrily."You don't even remember!"

Huey blinks"I remember the necklace just forgot how it looked is all."

"It's a heart with J made into it. It's silver-

"I know."Huey interuppts"I know Jazmine."

She paces the floor "You wanted to know what was so special about it!"

Huey exhales then stands."Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Huey! I always wore it everyday and you don't even remember it!" Jazmine is yelling so she keeps her hands away from the necklace.

"I said calm down Jazmine." Huey is frowning now his eyes narrowing. Jazmine stares at him then sits on his bed again.

Huey looks at her in silence for a while and Jazmine twirls her necklace.

It's too quiet. Can they talk now? What does she say?

"Can we snuggle?" Jazmine squeaks out the only thing she can say. The only thing she wants to do.

Huey raises a brow. "Okay..um are you alright now?" Jazmine nods then blinks up at him.

Huey walks over to his bed and gets in on the other side. Jazmine lies down then turns around toward him positioning herself next to him.

Huey has his arms down next him then wraps it around Jazmine's back. She snuggles his neck. Huey lets her. Jazmine interlocks her legs in his.

"I love you."Jazmine says because she does and she's wearing her necklace and everything it good.

"I love you Jazmine."Huey says. He hates saying it but he says it anyway.

Huey plays his movie and Jazmine has Huey's scent and her necklace to distract her with when the man slices his opponents then gets sliced himself by a quicker and more nimble man.

Jazmine only closes her eyes and snuggles closer into Huey and plays with her necklace."Huey?"Jazmine asks Huey still stares at the screen."Jazmine."

"Are you embarrassed of me?"She asks straight to the point. Huey tears his eyes away from the screen quickly."No Jazmine. I just..I'm not good enough yet."

"What?"She asks Huey sighs and stares at the screen."I'm not good enough boyfriend material yet."

Jazmine stares at him hoping he'd say more but it takes a minute. Huey continues."If I'm not good enough for you then everyone would know.."He clears his throat.

"You uh..like...different kind of guys that do uh..different things...and everyone knows _I'm _not that kind of uh..guy...and if everyone knows we're together then everyone knows that I don't deserve you then-

_"_But I love you."Jazmine says"Who cares what other people say?" Huey blinks"But here in reality people don't even understand how we've been friends this long and-

"But I love you."Jazmine repeats. Huey looks at her then away."I'm not a good boyfriend."

"But I love you."She says again then she kisses him."But we'll work on that." She smiles at him and Huey sighs."I love you." Jazmine kisses him and tells him that she loves him too.

* * *

**A/N so much went on in this chapter, Jazmine was off her meds and had a big return of emotions. Also a double date with Mr Freeman and Ms Brown? Daaang.**

**So now we know that Huey is a little insecure about everyone thinking he isn't good enough for Jazmine. That's why he's not ready to tell. **

**I think that Huey is still a teenage boy and has insecurities just like everyone else. Who digs that?**

**Review responses**

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:**** Jason's lyric was a great movie! && Jazzy must was singing pretty Ricky in her head.'_Baby grind on me.'(A.K.A MOST DISGUSTING THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO MUSIC.) &&_ nah Kay not involved in that. Huey's secret is really a family secret_ and yeah the lemons are getting closer! Or Maxwell's song 'Something.' That's a sexy song as well._**

**_Thanks for the r&r!_**

**Megageek21:_HAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah someone did come! HAHAHA! Dang thanks for the r&r!_**

**Ichigo1305: **_**Lol I don't own anything pink and in the fall my main colors are brown and orange lol. Indeed I do have a dirty mind. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Mercedes B**** _YOOOOOO! YOU SAID LIKE A MF'KN LITTLE CAESARS HOT &READY! You WIN at life! Omg omg I'm dying! You kills me! _****_Wooo Jesus._**

**_Thanks for the r&r love!_**

**Breeahhnaa:**_** Yes six new chapters! Ain't I good to you?! Blink and you gone miss it player! lol I kept waiting to upload just in case you reviewd but naaah you too busy out there having a 'Life' smh shame on you. Lol**_

_**&& yaya!I'm glad you liked the confession chapter! Huey was struggling bad! Poor baby. And I wanted for them to say they 'Liked' eachother but nah it's way too late for them to be liking one another. This ain't no puppy love. This big dawg shit! #Arroof! Lmfaooooo**_

_**Yess a fight coming up. It's gone be real yo! Real intense! and actually now that you mention that bitch I think I should say TWO hated characters!**_

_**I can't waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

**MzJade:**_**You just found this? Dang I don't think it's getting enough exposure maybe**** lol I'm glad you found it though,yes there is a lot of Drama! thanks for the r&r love!**_

* * *

**Yooo guys I have class tomorrow and I know my punk ass-pecan headed ass teacher is going to give homework. It was fun while it lasted.**

**I'm ready for more drama!**

**Five reviews if you want to read the next chapter!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N English professor did not assign homework. SURPRISING!**

**Here's a chapter. Cindy has issues, Huey and Jazmine get a little emotional.*Passes the Kleenex.* **

* * *

In the morning when Jazmine finally wakes up Huey is already woke and dressed for work. Riley is home and Ms Brown is gone. Huey walks her home. He tells her he will try to see her when he gets off.

"Why are you going to work today?" Jazmine asks "I thought you were off on Saturdays."

Huey shrugs "To make more money Jazmine."

Jazmine wonders if Kay is working also. Before she can ask Huey takes her arm and pulls her closer. Jazmine kisses him on instinct then again and again. Huey places his hand on her lower back while she places soft light kisses on his plushy lips.

Huey lets her kiss him for a few moments. Then turns away to look across the street.

"I'll see you later." Huey says. Jazmine steps away and opens the door. Huey watches her go in. Jazmine goes and takes her pills then calls Cindy.

She feels bad for ditching them so her, Cindy and Caesar plan to go to the mall. Emy is still sleep. And her father is gone to the office already she wishes she could've seen him.

* * *

At the mall. Cindy tells her all about how the homecoming was boring but atleast they were Fly.

Cindy probably still hasn't shown Caesar her tattoo. "Maybe I'll show him at my kickback. Or after my kickback when he spends the night he'll probably be so happy we'll have sex."

Cindy says this while the girls are in the fitting room of a clothing store and Caesar is walking aroung trying not to be seen near the women's undies. Jazmine tries to ignore her then thinks about how Caesar will react to Cindy's tattoo.

Does he even think tattoos on girls are attractive? Does Huey?

When they leave. They go to a pet store and Caesar coos over the puppies and keeps asking to hold different ones. "You think my mom will let me get a dog?" Caesars asks holding the most cuddliest fluffy woopiekins ever.

Jazmine taps at it's nose and it tries to lick her fingers. Cindy makes a noise of disgust.

"Maybe you should wait on it bookie."Cindy says"Didn't your mother run the other one over?"

"It was an accident!" Caesar says

"Or so she claims."Cindy adds elbowing Jazmine.

Jazmine spends the rest of the weekend looking at homecoming pictures and staying in Huey's room watching the movies they bought. She can't watch Jason's lyric past the middle part of the movie because the sex scenes.

_Carwash_ is pretty funny. It's an old movie from the seventies. They watch it in the front room with Mr Freeman the two of them laugh through the whole thing. Huey doesn't laugh. She has her necklace the entire time. It's okay for now.

* * *

It's Thursday the day before Halloween and Cindy's birthday.

Jazmine and Huey spend alot of time at her house when he gets from work during the week. He can't risk Riley and his grandfather seeing them. "You're more affectionate now. That'll raise red flags." Huey had said.

Jazmine can't help but feel bad but doesn't say anything. Huey is watching her so he probably can see right through her. Jazmine only smiles and decides not to dwell on it as she reaches up and kisses his nose and tugs him into the house.

Since Emy and Yvonne both know about them they don't have to hide their relationship inside her house. She can snuggle him on the couch and give him butterfly kisses. Huey hates butterfly kisses because he hates getting tickled though he never laughs.

He even reaches up and plays with her necklace when she sits on his lap. Jazmine bites his earlobe when he piggybacks her into her room.

He bought over the movies and they watch them in her room. He's normally gone before Yvonne starts dinner so he won't run into Tom. At school he hasn't taken her to lunch because he's taking some important college prep classes during lunch.

Emy is one hundred dollars away from where she needs to be to buy Riley the cart.

* * *

Right now Jazmine and Huey sit on the couch watching something on Animal Planet. Well Huey watches it while Jazmine watches him. She leans her torso on him and Huey has an arm wrapped around her and is running his thumb over the exposed skin on her stomach her shirt shows.

Jazmine has her legs on the couch and necklace in her fingers. "Are you going to Cindy's party?" Huey looks down at her then back at the screen. "I went last year."

Jazmine frowns."It's her birthday. She wants you to go." Huey sighs then ignores her. They sit in silence for a while then Huey taps her waist telling her she needs to let him up.

Huey stands and heads to the door. Jazmine follows she doesn't twirl her necklace because she is nervous, she actually isn't nervous. She's just waiting...she's stops before he gets to the door and looks out the window. Jazmine swallows the lump in her throat as she looks away from him.

"Look I'll go to Cindy's thing." Huey sounds like he's about to get a tooth pulled."I'll pick you up after school."

Jazmine nods looking at her socked feet. Huey sighs again then grabs her for a kiss. She has her arms folded and Huey takes one of them and pulls her closer to him. Jazmine still doesn't look at him.

Huey reaches down and puts his mouth on her face and Jazmine tries not to smile. He asks for kisses this way or he just says"Kiss me." Jazmine doesn't mind either way.

He continues brushing his lips against her face and Jazmine finally relents and smiles then gives him his kisses he wants. When he pulls away Jazmine stares up at him a smile on her face as Huey looks out the window again. Jazmine looks away her smile dissappearing.

Huey catches her look then rolls his eyes. "Jazmine..I told you-

"I know. When you're ready." Jazmine says trying not to sound bitter. She failed but smiles then reaches up to kiss him again before turning away. Huey takes her by the arm again. "I'll take you to the mall to get her a gift."

Jazmine is happy from that. So she smiles a bit. "Okay." as she walks away. She sits on the couch so she can't watch Huey leave. She can never watch him leave.

* * *

In the morning Riley rides in the back rapping to 2pac _I get around_ in his earphones.

Emy feeds her pets on his phone. While he plays his music. It's cute seeing them use the same phone for two different reasons. Emy holding it using an app while Riley is using the earphones with the music playing in the backround.

Then she looks at Huey who is focused on the road.

They go to her locker and separate. Jazmine wishes they still shared lockers. Huey is at his locker talking to Kay. Jazmine walks up slowly maybe she'll be able to hear something.

The girl Kay turns to Jazmine and smiles. "Hey J." _J_?

Jazmine wiggles her fingers. "Hi." Huey turns then. Jazmine smiles tightly at him. It's quiet for a moment then Kay claps her hands together."So...I'll see you two tonight?"

Huey nods. Jazmine smiles and Kay is gone down the hallway. Jazmine walks over to Huey.

"You invited her?" Jazmine tries not to feel miffed. Huey shakes his head."No I didn't invite her. Cindy did."

_Cindy?_

Huey is staring at her. So she smiles and reaches up to kiss him out of habit. Huey turns his head quickly."Jazmine..." Huey points his head to Hiro who's walking toward them.

Jazmine steps back.

"Sup yall?" Hiro greets. Jazmine smiles and waves while Huey throws up his chin.

* * *

At lunch Jazmine sits next to Cindy. "So who's all coming to your house tonight?" Cindy looks at the ceiling."Me,you, Caez, Emy,Hiro,Reezy,Kay and..Huey?" She asks the last part because she's unsure.

Jazmine shrugs"He said he'll come. So you invited Kay the junior how do you even know her?"

Cindy eats a fry."We take art together. She's cool." Jazmine thinks of something else to say.

"Don't you think it's kind of _weird_ to have a junior at your house? I mean she's a junior."

Cindy furrows her brow in thought then shrugs"Emy and Riley are coming and they're beyond weird if you ask me."

Jazmine looks over at those two. Riley has his mouth open as he tosses tator tots up in the air but he keeps missing and Emy is writing in two books at one time her head crouched low.

_Can't argue with that._

* * *

At the mall Jazmine is deciding on what color watch to get Cindy. She enjoys g-shocks.

Huey can't decide what to buy her. He doesn't seem to try very hard. Jazmine tries to walk past Ubuntu quickly but it's too late. She locks eyes with Ewan. Jazmine smiles and keeps her head down.

She ends up buying Cindy the red g-shock. Since Huey doesn't like the mall and Jazmine is frozen due to being uncomfortable they leave.

"What are you going to get her?" Jazmine asks. Huey shrugs nonchalantly. Jazmine gets in the car and lets his news talk play. She's quiet and playing with her necklace.

Huey pulls out the lot. He stops at the bookstore and Jazmine gets out when he does.

Maybe he is going to get Kay. Jazmine follows him as Fahkeem waves to both of them while talking to some customers. The spoken word is about to start.

Huey goes to an isle."You're getting Cindy a _book_?" Jazmine laughs a bit because if it isn't Bluford high or a magazine Cindy wouldn't be caught dead with it.

Huey looks at her."It's a thoughtful gift." Huey says he pulls out a paperback book called _The White Negro_ by Norman Mailer.

Jazmine squeaks can they even print that word on books anymore.

"Huey you can't buy Cindy that." Jazmine says taking it from him. Huey looks at her confused. "Why not?"

"It's...y'know." Jazmine says. Huey stares"I was going to purchase this one."

Huey hold up a book titled_ Everything But the Burden:What White People Are Taking from Black Culture _By Greg Tate

Huey buys both because he's Huey and does what he wants.

Huey takes them home. They watch tv in his grandfathers den. Huey puts in an old horror film at Jazmine's request.

"This movie takes place in Chicago." Huey says. Jazmine get's excited then. She loves watching movies that take place in Chicago with the Freeman's they always recognize locations and she didn't see any of those locations when she visited Chicago.

_Candyman_ begins playing and the man's voice in the beginning is scary already. She positions herself closer to Huey.

He groans"Jazmine it hasn't even started yet." Jazmine is about to tell him how scary the voice is when the doorbell rings. Jazmine jumps a bit.

Huey stands and Jazmine follows with the bowl of candy. Mr Freeman is gone to the costume party his new partner Mr Wuncler is having with Ms Brown. Tom and Yvonne attend too.

Huey clears his throat to tell the kids about poison, When Jazmine walks infront of him and gives the pirate, ninja and ghost at the door candy.

They thank her then go on their way. Jazmine turns back to Huey who ofcourse is upset he can't crush a childs spirit. Jazmine smiles anyway and goes to kiss him. He lets her.

Then head back downstairs and Jazmine watches the movie and it's scary."Huey I don't want to go to this part of Chicago."

Huey shakes his head"That's the projects Cabrini–Green it was demolished years ago."

"Have you ever been there?" Jazmine asks. Huey shakes his head"No."

As the movie progresses it becomes scarier. Why did she have to say candyman five times in the mirror? He gonna come and kill you!

Jazmine jumps into Huey's lap and then jumps back off. He doesn't jump or flinch during the scary parts. Huey is so brave.

Jazmine stares at his lap as he watches the movie. Jazmine then blushes when she thinks of how it felt. Should she see it now? Would he let her?

"Huey..."Jazmine whispers as he looks at the screen."I want to see."

Huey still looks at the screen."See what Jazmine?"

Jazmine swallows deeply."_It_. I want to see it."

Huey blinks at her because he is confused. Jazmine looks at his lap. Huey's brows raise in realization. He narrows his eyes at her."My penis."

"Huey! Don't say-don't say that!" Jazmine turns her head away from him blushing madly.

"That's what it is." Huey tells her."I know!" Jazmine says still not looking at him.

"Jazmine stop being a child." Huey says sounding annoyed. Jazmine turns to him avoiding his gaze.

"It's a penis. I have a penis."Huey says trying to send Jazmine to the hospital from embarrassment.

"Say it."He tells her. Jazmine crosses her arms and looks away."No."

"Look at me."Huey says. _With pleasure_ Jazmine turns around and hope she isn't burgundy right now.

"Say it." He tells her. Jazmine looks away again."I don't want to."

"Fine."Huey stands and begins unstrapping his belt. Jazmine jumps in her seat."Huey! God you're just gonna show me?"

Huey looks annoyed."You asked!" Jazmine is on fire. "I know but-

And then her cellphone rings. Jazmine answers it running up the stairs.

It's Cindy asking where they are because it's now dark out and they've already started drinking save Emy. Kay couldn't make it and Jazmine is a bit happy.

She tells Huey and they head out. He doesn't mention what he almost did and Jazmine is grateful.

He lets her play with the radio until they get there. Before they get out Huey takes her arm."Look lets take it easy in there alright?"

"Huh?" Jazmine is really confusesd. Huey leans his head back."I mean lets..be Huey and Jazmine."

"Who else would we be?" Jazmine asks. Huey looks out his window."Not Huey _and _Jazmine."

She blinks then understands."Okay." She tries not to sound hurt but can't help how she feels.

She gets out followed by Huey. He tries saying her name but Jazmine pretends not to hear him. She opens the door to Cindy's home quickly because she knows once on the other side Huey will change.

Jazmine smiles brightly with the gift she bought and Cindy waves from the kitchen probably getting a drink.

"Jazzy!" Cindy slurs."Huey!" Huey must have entered behind her. Jazmine sees Caesar and Emy playing some game on the wii.

"I thought Cindy said you guys started drinking." Jazmine says walking past Hiro who is busy kissing his girlf-date to say hello.

Caesar shakes his head then hugs Jazmine."She meant her and Riley."

"Speaking of.."Huey trails off looking at Emy for a response the girl points her thumb toward the couch where Riley is lying. He has a pillow covering his face and Jazmine would have sat on him.

"How much did he have?" Jazmine asks. Emy shakes her head "Four jello shots."

Cindy plays music and jumps on Jazmine's back. She's afraid to ask how many she's had.

"Jazzy! I'm gonna do it." Cindy whispers in her ear roughly and harsh. Jazmine wonders is Caesar can hear but apparently _Mario Kart_ is more important.

"Do what?" Jazmine _has_ to ask. Cindy finds somthing funny maybe it's the fact TLC's song _Creep_ just started to play.

"Fuck Caesar." Cindy says that louder. Yet nobody heard her still. Had Jazmine said it everyone would be looking at her.

Jazmine gasps at her."Cindy! Are you sure maybe you should try something else first."

"Like what?" Cindy is looking at Jazmine with great interest. Jazmine shrugs"I don't know like a touching."

"A touching? You mean like a handjob?" Cindy laughs. Jazmine pushes her arm.

"I guess. Have you seen it yet?" Jazmine asks. Cindy looks over at him. "No."

"Well _doing_ that..will be like practice for sex." Jazmine now wants a drink.

"Maybe I should touch him." Cindy says"Feel it out or something."

"Grind on him. Wear a skirt or something." Jazmine says remembering what she did.

"I don't got a skirt. I'll wear like a big shirt." Cindy nods. Jazmine pictures that. It's so close to being naked.

"Cindy I don't think-

"Yoo this suppose to be a party right?" Hiro says wrapping his arm around the girl.

"C-murph open your gifts!" Hiro says waving the blonde over. Emy and Caesar turn off the game and watches Cindy slip and walk over to her gifts by the door.

Jazmine goes over to the cupcakes Cindy bought per Jazmine's request. She hears Cindy gushing and cursing over how_ ill _her gifts are. When she gets to Huey's gift Jazmine hears Cindy make a noise.

"Oooh books from Huey you really shoulda let Jazzy pick my gift again." Cindy says reading the covers.

"Actually those books are good."Caesar says from the couch. Cindy rolls her eyes. "Well you can read em."

Caesar shrugs then walks to the kitchen."Don't need too...I'm_ all _**black** all the way through _legit_ _black_. You however..."

It's Caesar's idea of a joke but Jazmine knows he's in trouble the way Cindy's eyes cloud then narrows. Here comes C-murph.

"Since you got such a problem with me why don't you go get you a black girl Caez!" Cindy throws the book then storms upstairs.

And here is where everyone is quiet except Hiro's muffled snickers and Caesar's exausted sigh.

Jazmine goes to comfort Cindy on her way out she hears Emy mention how the book _looks _like a good one.

In Cindy's room. Jazmine lies on her back next to Cindy who is lying on her stomach.

"He acts like he gotta problem with me being white. Like I asked to be this way." Cindy sounds like she's sobbing. When Jazmine gets a glimpse of her neck and how pink it is she knows Cindy's crying.

Cindy is crying. That's always a tough pill to swallow.

"Come on Cin,You know Caesar doesn't mean anything behind that, boys are just real jerks." Jazmine says to the ceiling.

Cindy sits up then."You know how you were when you were younger about being black?"

Jazmine nods. "Well imagine how I feel." Cindy says flapping her hands down on her lap.

Jazmine is confused."You don't think you're black?" Cindy flops back down on the bed.

"You can be so stupid Jazzy." Cindy says Jazmine ignores that.

"I hate being..so pale-and I hate my history I hate my labels." Cindy is whining now.

"Cindy it's your birthday. Don't do this." Jazmine says."You should be happy."

Cindy wipes her eye."I've been stuck in this body with this face for eighteen years,today _Yay_."

Jazmine feels bad. Cindy has a point...the more Jazmine learned to love her black side she started looking at the white side of her with kind of a resentfulness. It was no longer the better race. Jazmine twirls the necklace in her fingers.

The History of white people is just of them being crooks and murderers and every race on earth has been affected by the white man's opression.

But Cindy is her friend. Cindy is beautiful and should be proud of who she is..but Jazmine can't bring herself to say those words. Because Cindy is white. What's so great about being white?

"Cindy..You are beautiful. Stop catergorizing yourself with other people. Just because white people are bad doesn't mean you are...wait I mean-Not all white people are bad." Jazmine doesn't know what to say. She just doesn't want her friend to feel bad.

"I think that it doesn't matter what your history is. As long as what you do while you're on earth makes a change the rest is irrelevent. Your white history doesn't define you per say." Jazmine thinks that sounds right.

"But look at black history month and stuff it shows how strong and innovative black people are you guys know you guys are always reminded of your history and embrace it."

"Yeah because I mean that's one of the only things black people really have right now is their history. It's a few good smart black people but...let's just say there's too many Riley's and not enough Huey and Caesar's." Jazmine elbows Cindy who laughs a bit.

"All I'm saying is don't define yourself by how' down' you are. Make a change and show the world you aren't a product of your white people..."

"Like your mom."Cindy says. Jazmine thinks"Yeah I guess... yeah like my mom...or Joss Stone...or Tina Marie."

Cindy smiles at those names. "They embraced black culture without you know...making a mockery of it."

"I guess you're right. Kiss me on the lips Jazzy." Cindy says and Jazmine does. It's not weird because they don't make out. Just a nice bestfriend peck. The first time Riley seen it he blushed and called them gay.

Cindy is truly her bestfriend and will always be. So Jazmine has to tell her...everything.

"Cindy..." Jazmine sits up. "I have to tell you..." Cindy raises a brow she hates when Jazmine does that. She always just wants her to spit it out.

"Me and Ewan broke up."Jazmine says Cindy bugs her eyes a bit then shrugs"Good. He was a square."

"...and you remember over the summer when I went to visit my nana?" Jazmine squints one of her eyes. Cindy nods.

"Well..." Jazmine tells Cindy everything except about Emy and Huey. Cindy stares at her blankly while Jazmine talks.

Jazmine wonders if she's gone camatose. When Jazmine finishes she waits for Cindy's response. Cindy looks away then turns back her eyes dark and cold.

"You FUCKIN BITCH!" She yells Jazmine flinches even though she expected this kind of reaction. Cindy pounces on Jazmine knocking her off the bed then when Jazmine is on the floor assaults her with light punches and kicks.

"I'm your best friend and you waited this long to tell me? You told Huey first?" Cindy now grabs a pillow and whacks Jazmine with it repeatedly.

When she's done. The girls sit and catch their breath. "You good now?" Cindy asks

"I should be asking you pycho."Jazmine plucks a feather from her hair.

"You know what I mean..are you still crazy?" Cindy asks Jazmine smirks and uses some of Huey's humor on her.

"I'm still friends with you aren't it?"

Cindy glares. Jazmine looks ahead "Yeah I think I'm fine now."

When they go back downstairs Cindy and Caesar make up and kiss to prove that they are happy again and Jazmine smiles.

"Well hows about a _Cinderella_ for our matchmaker here? Hiro says putting Jazmine's beverage infront of her.

She smiles and takes it then they all sit in the room and talk and laugh. Jazmine goes into the kitchen to the spinach dip and she gets a text from her dad saying he's home now and wants to know if she still wants to do a puzzle tonight.

Jazmine smiles. He's trying...

_No it's fine daddy go to bed. Me and Emy are fine. I love you_

_xx_

Huey and Caesar have a conversation and Caesar is once again talking with his hands.

Jazmine thinks about how long ago last year was and feels like her and Huey should be in a different place by now. Well they are.. but nobody else knows. She twirls her necklace in her fingers.

And then she realizes she's staring at Huey and looks away.

The night progresses and Emy falls asleep on the same couch as Riley. Her feet by his face.

_Underclassmen._

Jazmine goes out on the patio when she's sure everyone is occupied. Then she calls her mother.

She tells her mother how she loves her and appreciates her. Sarah sounds happy to hear that and they talk for a while about the cute costumes they've seen today.

When Jazmine gets off the phone she turns to go into the house and sees Huey standing there.

"Huey you don't sneak up on people." Jazmine scolds him. Huey raises a brow then goes to sit on the steps. Jazmine stands awkwardly then goes to open the door.

"Come here."Huey says. If Jazmine didn't know anybetter she'd swear he was talking to a shadow infront of him.

She sits next to him and stares out in the distance where he stares. "You told Cindy?"

"About Ewan and the hospital." Jazmine says then she stands to walk back inside."Don't worry." Huey frowns then at her. "I'm not." He pulls her into his lap and bites her shoulder.

Jazmine giggles."Stop it." Then she tries to talk like Huey."Stop _that_." He does stop.

Jazmine kisses him and he deepens it. They begin a soft little make out session with very little tongue movement. Huey doesn't move her off his lap as they explore each others mouth then Huey breaks it.

Jazmine is left wanting more. She bites her lip and stares at him trying to figure out what's wrong. Huey's face is the same...unreadable.

He looks up at her then makes her sit next to him again. Jazmine does as told and plays with her necklace as she waits for whats next.

"When are you going to tell Emeryss?" Huey asks. Jazmine is taken off guard. "I-I don't know."

"You should do it soon. So she can start dealing with it." Huey says."You know the fact that her father made her mother a hoeaand is your uncle."

"I know Huey do you always have to restate the exact events? "Jazmine says then she sighs."I just don't want her to hate us."

Huey shakes his head. "I don't think she would." Jazmine looks at him. She wants to know why he sounds so sure.

Huey is quiet so Jazmine is quiet.

"Did I tell you about how I almost killed Riley?" Huey asks Jazmine shrugs."No but sometimes I witness it."

Those boys always almost kill one another.

Huey shakes his head again."No when we were younger before he could defend himself...in Chicago."

That makes Jazmine's chest hurt thinking of Huey hurting Riley before he could fight back. "No."

"Well we were living in Chicago with our Granddad."

"You guys lived with your grandfather then too?" Jazmine asks Huey nods "Yeah since I was five." Jazmine had not known this she always thought when they got to Woodcrest that's when they started living with him. When Riley was eight and Huey was ten.

"Well anyway granddad had been outside playing checkers with his friends and I was inside trying to read."

Jazmine imagines Baby Huey reading_ Arthur_ books and the _Bernstein bears_ all serious like he does now. It's cute to imagine. But she doesn't smile.

"Riley was like three at the time and he wouldn't leave me alone...he just kept bothering me so I kicked him down the stairs. Concrete stairs. He landed right infront of my granddad." Huey tells her.

Jazmine chest hurts again. She doesn't like to picture Huey trying to hurt Riley. He probably didn't mean too. He was just guilty right now.

"You were just a kid Huey." Jazmine says placing her hand on his arm. Huey shakes his head."I knew what I was doing and I wanted to hurt him-he was just so normal and okay. He was _supposed_ to be sad."

"Why?" Jazmine asks him. Huey looks at her "His parents were missing. Wouldn't you be upset?" He asked her a question but doesn't give her the chance to answer.

Even though she would answer yes, she would be upset if her parents were missing.

"Granddad,Aunt cookie;They all were so _okay_. They spent like a week being worried then they let it go. They moved on. They even registered me in school and Riley in preschool. _My_ parents homeschooled us. And Riley thought his name..Riley thought his name was _nigga_." Huey makes a scoffing noise at that.

Jazmine figures thats why the two are so different. Riley was a product of Mr Freeman's raising.

"I was just pissed and fed up so I kicked him as hard as I could. He hit the ground and my grandfather rushed over to him because he was worried."

He should have been Riley could've been really hurt. But she doesn't say this because she wants her boyfriend to feel better-not worse.

"Riley always falls though. He hurts himself all the time."Jazmine whispers.

Huey rolls his eyes"But this was me_ trying_ to hurt him. We had never fought before then. He was just a baby."

"What did your grandfather do?"

Huey leans back. "Nothing. He didn't have to. I already felt awful enough and Riley was afraid to be near me."

Huey sounded hurt at that. Jazmine sits and stares at him. "Then when we find out that they are..dead. He just ups and brings us here."

"They called off the search for them?" Jazmine is afraid to ask but since he's talking..

"They'd been done that." Huey still doesn't look at her."I don't think they ever did search. They knew what happened. Then some remains are found in Peoria, Illinois and Huey and Riley now have dead parents. They'd been dead but they just said missing because they knew what they had done."

Jazmine doesn't like hearing him talk about his parents as remains and she ofcourse figures the people he refers to as "They" are the government or police.

"How did you guys take the news?" Jazmine asks. Huey shrugs"I already knew. They would never leave us for five years. My granddad and aunt cookie knew too. We all knew as soon as we heard 'missing'. Except Riley he didn't understand at the time but when he was eight. He knew his parents were dead."

That's why Mr Freeman didn't waste time in getting Huey and Riley into school. He knew his son was dead way before they told them but after they told them and Huey and Riley got their inheirantence and he bought them to Woodcrest.

"Your grandfather loves you and so does Riley."Jazmine says she feels tears filling her eyes but won't cry. Huey may regret telling her if she shows tears. "I love you Huey."

He doesn't answer. He sits in silence and so does Jazmine. She gets cold and shivers then she feels Huey pull her closer. Jazmine snuggles him. He's warm and smells good. She twirls her necklace in her finger.

He kisses her and she kisses him back. He's so special and strong if he wants to kiss her he can. She loves him so much and even if the rest of the world never has to know she still does and always will.

She kisses him while pressing their noses together Huey keeps his hands on her back.

They sit on those steps and kiss for so long Jazmine forgets there is a party on the inside going on.

After a while Huey stands and leads Jazmine into the home where everone is kind of mellowed out and cleaning. They collect Riley and Emy and say goodbye to the rest.

Riley and Emy snore in the backseat while Jazmine plays with the radio. They get to Timid Deer and Jazmine tells Emy to go inside the house. She does as told.

Jazmine takes Riley's legs and Huey takes his torso they take him inside and drop him on the couch.

Huey walks her home and they kiss on her front step. It's a hungry/thankyou/I love you kiss. She doesn't want it to end.

He sends her inside and Jazmine says goodnight then she watches from her window as Huey goes into his own home.

She makes sure Emy's nightlight is on and tells the girl goodnight who now is getting into bed clad in only her undies and a t shirt.

Jazmine goes into her room humming Minnie Riperton as she changes into her pajamas.

She goes to get her phone from the nightstand because a text goes off. It's from Hiro. Jazmine hopes it isn't another picture of one of the girls he slept with in their underwear. She opens the text and sees it far worse.

_"I saw you and Huey outside tonight."_

* * *

**A/N Aw snap Hiro knows!**

**Review responses:**

**Guest:**_** lol Glad you liked it thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Anna:**_** aw yeah! I'm glad you found it! lol && Jazmine had an emotions overload I'm sure Huey was a little afraid too. Thanks for the r&r! P. S I'll try to help with those speedy updates.**_

**MzJade:**_** Huey ass tryna be slick && shit! Mr Freeman knows freaks when he sees them. That's why he wanted them keys lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Breeahhnaa**_**: Lol you so right I'm a minx myself! I'm a damn foxy minx. Lmaooo Dang your friend sounds like fun my friend like Cindy was named Sydney! Wild and crazy and just full of energy!**_

_**Feeling grown is fun but actually having to be grown sucks! I'm about to go downtown right now and let me tell you downtown Chicago is worse than new York I just urrrrgh! I want to go back to when I was fifteen or fourteen and wasn't allowed to do shit now I have...Responsibilty. Ugh. **_

_**The only guys I date have to be like Huey in own way or another. I don't need no sappy ass crybaby in my life. Lol **_

_**&& yes it's going to be a fight and you won't even be able to guess who the two people are so just be surprised. hAHAHA! **_

_**My English professors head is shaped like a damn pecan. She is just ugly. Ugly as hell. She looks like a piranha lmaooo everytime I look at her I just lose it lmao**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Nina:**_** Thank you and more reviews =more chapters lol thanks for the r&r!**_

**Callac:**_** No thank you, I love your reviews! =) Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Megageek21:**_** You know how you tell someone they're good enough over and over but it just doesn't click? Well that's what's going on with Huey lol and Jazmine sometimes. **__**Huey and Jazmine would've spent the entire night playing tongue hockey if they were alone that night. lol**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

* * *

_**Five reviews for the next chapter guys I'm ready to upload if you want..**_

_**I should really get back to writing the sequel it's pretty heavy I like having all my chapters done before hand. So I'll never leave yall hanging.**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Read&review.**_

_**Deuces, Boondockers!**_


	53. Chapter 53

Jazmine spends three whole entire hours freaking out about Hiro's text. Huey will be pissed but Jazmine doesn't think it's really her fault. He followed her. He sat her in his lap. He bit her!

Why didn't Hiro text Huey and tell him? Maybe he did maybe Huey is talking to him right now. Maybe he's lying to him more maybe Jazmine will need to learn more lies. How can she lie about kissing? He saw them.

Jazmine takes her pills then waits a while for the effects to take ahold of her. She thinks rationally now and texts the boy back. She asks if he told anyone and Hiro says no and they decide to meet at the park.

Jazmine sees Huey go into work from her window. Then she makes pancakes and Riley comes over because Mr Freeman is gone to golf with Tom and Mr Wuncler.

Riley demands chocolate chip pancakes. Emy would like some also. When she's finished and the three of them eat breakfast and Jazmine heads out. Riley goes to work on his jump shot and Emy does homework.

Hiro is at the park before Jazmine and he sits at a picnic table. He watches Jazmine walk up.

She smiles shyly."Hi." Hiro stands "Don't 'hi' me! You little liar. I saw yall!"

Jazmine flinches then makes Hiro lower his voice. "I'm not a liar."

Hiro scoffs "Please all the bs about_ me_ being a player, you worse!" Jazmine is confused for a moment then remembers he still thinks she's dating Ewan. She is such a bad friend.

"I'm not a player me and Ewan broke up." Jazmine says a little scandelized at the thought of her being a player.

Hiro makes a face"Oh well you coulda told us bout you and Huey!"

"He doesn't want me too."Jazmine says too quickly though she wishes she hadn't.

"What? It's a secret?" Hiro asks seriously. Duh why do you think we snuck out?

Jazmine looks away. Hiro continues"Why would Huey want to keep yall a secret? Everyone kind of thought yall friendship was a little off."

"Off?" Jazmine asks offended. Hiro only shrugs."You know well _you _made it off and Huey just let you."

"How did i make it off?" Jazmine squeaks. "Come on Jazzy,making him lunches. Sharing lockers, and just totally disreguarding the man's personal space." Hiro says

Jazmine blushes. "Well excuse me for being affectionate with my male friend. Had it been Cindy you guys wouldn't mind."

"I'm a male friend!.. Shit can a brotha get some cheese n crackers?" Hiro throws up his arms."But it's the fact that Huey allowed it go on for so long. That's what was off."

Jazmine smiles a bit at that. Hiro continues"Then when he would act differently,you'd start buggin."

"How?" Jazmine asks. Hiro looks at her."You know being all moody. Then doing that all day." Hiro points to her neck where Jazmine is twiddling her necklace. She stops and smiles.

"We already knew how weirdly attached you were to him."Hiro says "And I definitely was surprised at how you left last year. That's how we realized Huey wasn't right either. He was worse than you. Yall two crazies need eachother."

Jazmine likes that thought. Not that they are crazy but that they need eachother."Hiro I have to tell you something...

Jazmine tells him all about everything except about Emy since he already knows about Huey.

Hiro doesn't wake a big deal like Cindy did. He actually smirks a bit. "You mean you haven't _already_ been on medicine?"

Jazmine-surprise is offended. Hiro notices"No offense but I always figured you had a little ADD in you. Never depression though. Well you did get real weird before you bailed out. You know mumbling to yourself and staring off in space. I figured you was stressed cause of your pageant."

Jazmine hates remembering the pageant. They sit in silence for a few minutes then Hiro talks again.

"I just don't understand why he aint say shit." Hiro seems completely confused.

"He said he would." Jazmine says Hiro shrugs "He definitely didn't say nothing last night."

Sure Jazmine felt bad watching Huey sneak out or only being able to kiss inside her house or his. She felt a little hurt in her chest right beneath her necklace whenever he'd take away his hand at the lockers.

She couldn't even do the normal bestfriend touching she normally did because Huey said it was to risky because now they are together and may slip up.

Hiro's inquiry managed to make Jazmine feel two feet tall.

"Hey but instead of going batshit why didn't you just talk to one of us? We your friends Jazzy."Hiro sounds hurt a little. Jazmine smiles a little smile and shrugs."I don't know..I'm sorry."

"Well you should be!"Hiro tells her standing as they start to walk home."Leaving us with a crazy Huey." Jazmine giggles now. Hiro frowns."I'm forreal you know that man threw me and Riley down a flight of stairs while you were gone?"

Jazmine laughs fully now. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

When Jazmine gets home she gets a call from Cindy saying her and Caesar broke up. His mother shippped a girl intown from Brooklyn and Caesar has to go out with her. Cindy ofcourse is not having that so she dumped him.

"You guys were so good yesterday." Jazmine said"When did she show up?" Cindy must have thrown something because Jazmine hears a clatter.

"She was there when he got home this morning!" Jazmine listens to a bunch of names Cindy calls Caesar's mom she goes on for so long Jazmine puts the phone on speaker and starts doing her laundry.

"I'm sure Caesar won't be remotely interested in that girl."Jazmine says while Cindy takes a breather. "Yeah well why hasn't he called? He's suppose to take her out on a date for everyday she's in town!" Cindy says

Jazmine blinks. "Isn't that like illegal or something? You can't freaking make your son get with somebody you pick." That's really eighteenth century of Mrs Caesar.

"Unless he like the bitch!" Cindy says"What she need to be doing is picking out her daughter a husband so she can quit getting pregnant by all these faceless motherfuckers!"

Cindy begins a rant on Caesar's sister then and Jazmine is now looking on the internet for results on whether or not betrobing in this day and age is legal.

That was Saturday.

* * *

On Sunday Huey and Riley go to the airforce museum with Ms Brown and Mr Freeman while Jazmine and Emy go to the park with Tom. Emy goes to play checkers or chess with an old man she apparently knows. They have the same taste in sweaters.

Jazmine and her father play a puzzle. She can tell it's the _Alice in wonderland _puzzle. It was her favorite when she was a child.

He father hums one of his hip hop ballads and Jazmine thinks it's Lauryn Hill. Caesar likes Lauryn Hill. Well the old version of her.

Jazmine feels content but not all the way. She looks over at Emy-Her cousin.

"Daddy,When are we going to tell Emy?" Jazmine asks her father. Tom stops humming then looks up at Jazmine then over at Emy.

"I-I don't know pumpkin. I never know when is the right time. It seems like now would be ideal so that she won't feel like we've been hiding it for so long."Tom is looking at a puzzle piece now "But I don't want to add stress on her. It's her first year in highschool,she's doing extracurriculars and is finally in a good place I just don't want to shake things up."

Jazmine puts a peice in it's place."She's a strong girl daddy." Jazmine offers him a smile.

Tom returns it."Yeah she is..and so are you. I'm proud of you pumpkin and we'll tell her...together. Soon just not_ too_ soon."

Jazmine giggles and Tom laughs. They don't know why they laugh but they do...they're both just happy. It's okay.

Then the three of them go to the pond in the park and feed the ducks and Emy tells them about her science stuff. Tom suggests one day they all get a 3 seat tandem bike over the summer and ride it around town.

Emy thinks that sounds fun. Jazmine does too. "So how about we all go get something to eat?" Tom says.

"Can we pick up Yvonne?" Jazmine asks Tom nods while they all get in the car."Sure pumpkin, call her and see if she's going on lunch break."

Jazmine does and Yvonne agrees sounding excited. Jazmine picks where they eat and they all go to the organic pizza place. Everyone enjoys it and they think about coming every saturday. Jazmine tells them they can't because this is her and Huey's place.

Everyone laughs at her. Jazmine blushes down into her pizza, she didn't mean to say that.

"So how are you and Huey?" Tom asks Jazmine shrugs. She hopes Yvonne or Emy hasn't told him about all their dates being in the house.

"Fine we're just working out the kinks." Jazmine says it's not really a lie.

After dropping off Yvonne the three go home and the Freeman's are back home from their family day too.

Riley is shooting hoops. "Hiya Riley!" Tom calls "I was wondering when you'll actually be able to rake the lawn. Since you know I _paid_ you before hand."

Riley dismisses him and looks through their bags for leftovers. Emy sure enough had bought him some and he had bought her back a model plane from the museum. _They're so cute._

"I know you like stupid shit like this."Riley says. Emy smiles at him. "Yeah I do. You wanna watch scarface?"

Riley looks considering then shrugs"Or we can watch some else or some..ion know." He bites into his pizza. "Like what?" Emy asks Riley talks with his mouthful."Huey got Crooklyn."

Emy laughs at Riley's slow chewing and big chipmunk cheeks with pizza in it as he sits on the Prius's trunk. "I like Crooklyn." Riley shrugs. "Whatever." Emy laughs again at him."We can use the Dvd player in the den."

Those two walk across the street with Riley eating and walking. Emy is looking at her fighter jet in her hand.

Jazmine goes inside and her father goes to his office. Huey is with Hiro and Caesar. So Jazmine spends the rest of her day doing homework and cleaning.

* * *

Monday comes Jazmine goes to the Freeman's with Emy she's wearing another one of Mr Freeman's old sweaters it has a sailboat on it. Jazmine thinks it's nice. Riley comes out first and puts Emy is a cute little headlock as they get in the back. Jazmine goes into the house to see what's taking Huey and he' s coming toward the door.

Jazmine smiles at him."Hi Huey." Huey raises his chin then opens the door walking out before Jazmine.

He doesn't even wait for her as he goes and gets in the car and when Jazmine gets to her door and he starts it up. She doesn't even get to put on her seatbelt before he's pulling out the drive way.

They aren't even running late.

"Um..Huey-

"Be quiet Jazmine." Is all he says darkly. Jazmine flinches but is quiet until she decides not to be. "What's the matter."

"Nothing. I just want silence." Huey turns up his news talks and drives to the school.

It's barely eight o clock what has she done to have him so snippy with her? What has anyone done? Jazmine twirls her necklace and listens to Warren Ballentine talk.

They get to the school and Emy and Riley both waste no time breaking camp. Jazmine doesn't walk near Huey she just waits for Cindy in the parkinglot. Her mother is driving her when she arrives she looks angry. C-Murph is in today.

She moves back into Jazmine's-her locker and the girls talk. Well mostly mumble and stay away from Huey and Caesar during the morning.

Poor Hiro. He's just caught in the middle. "So guys what's up? he says while standing near Huey's locker. Huey is looking for a book and when he finds it he goes down the hall with Kay.

_Oh okay._

Caesar tries to talk to C-Murph but she is not having it.

The day goes by in a blur. Huey isn't even in biolab. Kay is a bad influence on her boyfriend Jazmine thinks.

Jazmine pictures Huey smoking weed and going drag racing with Kay on his side.

After class Jazmine goes up to the teachers desk to ask for Huey's work for the day and finds out that Huey has passed the class and only had to take it for a short time and now as another college prep class instead.

He didn't even tell her!

Lunch is awkward. With Huey there already and surprise-so is his boo thing Kay. At least she's sitting on the other side of the table by Emy who's next to Riley. Who's next to Hiro.

Jazmine sits down at the round table next to Huey she doesn't have a lunch only an apple juice in a box not a bottle. "You aren't hungry." Huey says looking in his book.

Oh so now he's talking to her. What happened to his attitude? Why isn't he talking to Kay?

Jazmine shakes her head. Cindy and Caesar walk up then bickering still. "It's just mini golf Cin!"

"I don't care! Go! Go mini golfing! Go big golfing!" Cindy flops down next to Jazmine and Caesar next to her.

"It's no big deal. "Caesar says" It's just mini-

"Golf we know."Riley buts in."Yall may still fuck." Emy elbows him. Caesar and Cindy glare. "Look Jazmine can come so you know nothing will happen." Caesar looks at her hopefully.

"I-I don't know."Jazmine really doesn't want to be in the middle of this. She really doesn't.

"Look Jazmine can't lie." Caesar continues talking to Cindy "She won't lie to you."

Jazmine bites her lip at that. Caesar doesn't notice"She can call Ewan and we can make it a double date." Now he looks at Jazmine. "What do you say?"

Jazmine is about to say something about going to see her nana. She really going to have to stop jinxing the old woman.

"No. Jazmine _won't_ call Ewan. She'll never call him." Huey now closes his book."Me and Jazmine are together." Huey looks at them all. Everyone except Emy&Riley and Hiro have their mouths gaped open. For some reason Kay is smiling.

"What?" Cindy and Caesar ask in unison. Huey reaches over and takes Jazmine hand and holds them up together."We're together. A unit. Dating." Huey says again.

Cindy stands slowly staring at Jazmine."Really?" Jazmine nods. Cindy scoffs bitterly."So everyone keeps secrets around here huh?" In a huff she has her bag and bitterly walks off.

Jazmine goes to follow but Huey makes her sit back down. "People don't always have to know what goes on in your relationship. We start now."

Jazmine stares at him."Huey she isn't trying to know what's going on in our relationship. She didn't even know we had one."

Huey rolls his eyes. Jazmine stands."It was nice seeing you in Biolab by the way." She adds bitterly as she goes to find Cindy.

Huey had only raised a brow.

Jazmine finds Cindy in the bathroom. She's crying. Jazmine doesn't think it's goodluck to see Cindy cry twice in one week.

"Cindy I-

"You lied still!" Cindy says through the fog of smoke. Jazmine shakes her head. "No! I didn't. Huey told me not to tell he told me-

"So you were okay with being his secret?" Cindy wipes her nose with Jazmine's hood on her sweater she wore with a pleated chiffon skirt.

Jazmine feels small again."I just wanted him. He told me he would tell and he did Cindy."

Cindy smirks bitterly."You a secret keeper and an idiot...How long has this been going on?"

"Since I broke up with Ewan a few weeks ago." Jazmine shrugs."I'm a terrible friend..all I do is keep secrets but Huey told me he cared about me and wanted to be together so I kept it a secret because I know he isn't good with emotions and neither am I so he said we'd just take it slow then he'd tell everyone and-and-and I'm sorry."

Cindy pushes her arm."You should be." then she smiles.

"I'm sorry."Jazmine says again. Cindy wipes her nose again"You apologize too much."

Jazmine smiles and Cindy laughs"But you know you going on that double date right?"

"What?" Jazmine pulls away. "Ofcourse."Cindy says"I want to know everything about this bitch and I wanna know how they vibe."

"But why?" Jazmine asks"I thought you weren't going back to him."

Cindy raises up her shirt to show her tattoo and Jazmine is quiet now"Okay I'll go."

It's the least she can do.

* * *

After school Huey walks over to Jazmine's locker."Sorry I didn't tell you about switching classes...Even though It's none of your business." Huey says.

Jazmine is mad but not too mad because now they can be public. She pokes out her lips and Huey rolls his eyes. "I'm only apologizing once."

"Tell me you love me." Jazmine says kissing his chin. Huey grabs one of her books roughly out the locker. "I love you."

Jazmine lets him reach past her then grab another book while she wraps around his torso. The hallways are empty. Schools been dismissed for 30 minutes and now only practices are going on. Jazmine had to take a test she missed.

"Why are you taking out my books?" Jazmine asks. Huey looks at her.

"I'm moving you back into my locker_ Saffronia_."Huey says Jazmine smiles. Huey narrows his eyes.

"Don't be happy."Huey tells her but Jazmine is happy anyway. They get her things in the second shelf of his locker. Then Huey walks her to his car.

"Huey..Who is Saffronia?" Jazmine asks holding his hand. Huey only shakes his head.

In the car Huey sits in the back and Jazmine sits on his lap. He bites her shoulder again. Jazmine giggles "I'm happy you told them."

"I know." Huey says turning her chin towards him so they can kiss. Jazmine allows this then she pulls away.

"When we go mini golfing can we-

"I'm sorry? I don't want to go to mini golf." Huey says as he breaks the kiss. Jazmine turns to him"Cindy wants me to."

Huey rolls his eyes."So that you can spy on Caesar's date?" Jazmine shakes her head.

"I just want to go.. please?" Jazmine lies Huey rolls his eyes."Whatever."

They go to his house and Aunt Cookie is in town. "Hey Aunt Cookie." Huey greets as he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the rack. Jazmine does the same.

"Hey Stokely!" She laughs and walks over to Huey hugging him. Jazmine smiles but wonders who is Stokely. The Freeman's are such an odd family always calling people names nobody would know.

Huey goes over and looks into a simmering pot. Aunt Cookie smiles over to Jazmine"Hi Sunshine!"

"Hi Aunt Cookie."Jazmine smiles she never thought saying _Ms _Cookie sounded right.

"You need some help?" Jazmine asks."Oooh no baby rest yourself." Aunt Cookie points to the table. Jazmine sits and watches as Huey gets a styrofoam bowl and fills it with mashed potatoes.

"You hungry baby?" Aunt Cookie asks Jazmine shakes her head and watches Huey get him a bottle water from the fridge. "What about Howard?" Aunt cookie asks Huey who is rinsing off a spoon.

Huey smirks"Carmichael got his Bachelors in Philosophy from there in 1964. Thanks Aunt Cookie." Huey walks out with his bowl and bottle and goes out the room.

Aunt Cookie only smirks at her nephew who seems to be in a decent mood.

"Jazmine!" Huey calls Jazmine enjoys when he calls her name. She stands and heads out the room.

"Bye Aunt Cookie."Jazmine says on her way out. "Bye baby." Aunt cookie says Jazmine goes into the front room where her boyfriend is staring at the tv his bowl on the table.

Jazmine sits next to him and stares. Huey grabs his bowl and starts eating his mashed potatoes. When he's done eating his spoonful. He speaks"Aunt cookie makes better vegetarian options than granddad."

"You don't have any gravy on it." Jazmine tells him. Huey glares"I don't _want_ gravy."

Jazmine sips his bottle of water then hands it to him as Huey sips his water Jazmine takes his spoon and eats some of his potatoes.

He doesn't even fuss at her about having the chance to get her own bowl instead of eating his but he should know by now she's going to do what she wants.

When they finish his bowl. Jazmine sits back on the couch an old episode of Fat Albert is on. Huey looks content, it's his favorite cartoon but he doesn't want that spoken into the universe.

"Huey?" Jazmine asks looking at his profile. "Jazmine."Huey has his arms folded as he sits back on the couch.

"Where are you going to college. Is it in Chicago?" Jazmine asks him twirling her necklace. Huey looks at her then looks ahead. "I got into alot of Colleges. Early admissions."

Jazmine is a offended"Why haven't you told me? Why haven't you told me anything? Are you going to leave me?"

Huey exhales"Maybe I just wanted to apply to different schools to know my options." He looks at the tv probably wishing Jazmine would stop talking.

"You don't talk to me about college. I found out about this stuff from Riley." Jazmine says anyway.

"Jazmine, _early_ admissions, nobody is talking about college applications right now. I only applied to see about scholarships."

"So what have you found out?"

Huey sighs."I got three full ride scholarships to three Illinois universities." Huey looks at the tv when he says that.

What? Illinois? Jazmine doesn't want to go to Illinois and she doesn't want Huey to go.

She's feeling kind of lightheaded. "What?" she's feeling herself get excited. Huey looks over at her."Come on Jazmine. I haven't decided anything."

"Okay."Jazmine sits back playing with her necklace. She doesn't want him to go back to Illinois. "I love you." she has to say that because Huey needs to know she loves him.

"I love you Jazmine." Huey says clenching his fists. "I'm probably not even going to Illinois." Jazmine blushes and tries not to feel happy. "Why?"

"Look... Everything is kind of okay right now. Granddad is dating and working again and Riley is going to be in highschool by himself and Mr Bitchez is open and I just don't need to be in Illinois during all that. Huey adds very grumpy:"And you're going to be around here, aren't you?"

"Yes," says Jazmine, insanely pleased that they'll both be going to college in Maryland. Huey just gives her another annoyed look, then leans back and turns to the TV.

"Okay then.." Huey says. Jazmine looks at her lap"You probably don't want to leave your friend Kay either." Huey makes a noise. "Kay?" Huey makes a face at the tv."We aren't really friends persay."

"What are you then?" Jazmine asks trying not to be sassy. Huey shrugs

"Co-workers. "

"That's all?"

Huey looks like he ate a lemon."Well we damn sure not cousins Jazmine."

"Well you guys kind of seemed close." Jazmine says. Huey looks at her for a moment."We've kissed Jazmine."

"I knew it! I knew you guys dated! I knew it!" Jazmine stands up she doesn't know why but she just has to.

"No we didn't date. We_ kissed. _That's all." Huey takes her hand and pulls her back down on the couch. "For like five minutes.".

Maybe that was supposed to make her feel better. It didn't. "Why did you guys kiss?"

"You were dating Ewan and I was trying to sort somethings out."Huey is flipping through the channels.

"Figure out what?"

Huey sighs deeply."How I felt, damn! How I felt about you alright I thought it would go away if I kissed somebody else. We only kissed once okay?" Huey goes back to Fat Albert. He must have only started flipping through the channels to distract himself.

"Did you like it?" Jazmine just has to ask. Huey doesn't even blink before he answers. "Not as much as I enjoy kissing you." He closes his eyes when he realizes his mistake but it's too late. Jazmine is already blushing madly.

Huey likes kissing her.

"Shut up." Huey says.

Jazmine smiles"I didn't say anything."

"You just did." Huey tells her bitterly"Don't be happy."

"You said you like kissing me,why can't I be happy?" Jazmine giggles and pokes at his pouting lip Huey tries to bite her finger.

"I don't _like _kissing you. I just think you kiss well for someone as inexperienced as you are." Huey says.

"That's mean." Jazmine tells him Huey grunts in response. Then Jazmine crosses her arms.

"Ewan helped me practice." Jazmine says teasingly. Big mistake. Huey's arms get veiny as he balls up his fists.

"Shut. Up"Huey grunts out. His voice dark. Jazmine turns and looks at the screen sitting in silence watching Fat Albert and the gang while trying not to burst out laughing. Then she reaches over and kisses her boyfriend's cheek.

Because she loves him and he thinks she's a good kisser.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter double date with Caesar and some girl if you guys want to read it leave five reviews! Also Huey calling Jazmine Saffronia is from Nina Simone's 1966 song four women about the stereotypes of black women in film and the media at the time and it's still relevant today!**

**It talks about the four different women they'd portray. One of them was a mulatto named Saffronia who's father was white though. Anyway just promise me you guys will listen to it on youtube.**

**Nina Simone-Four women. (No copyright infringement intended.) **

**Also Aunt Cookie calling Huey Stokely is because of Stokely Carmichael. If yall don't know who he is.. google him. He was a black activist and The FBI and CIA are still scared of that man and he's been dead for years. He reminds me of Huey.**

**Review responses:**

**Mercedes B:**_** *In my Huey voice.* "Mr DuBois are you aware to the extent that which niggas love R kelly ?" Lmaoooo yooo Next verse: **_

_**SEE I KNOW JUST WHAT YOU WAAANT! AND I KNOW YOU WANT TO READ GIRL! **_

_**SO BABY! BRING THOSE REVIEWS TO ME!*Hip thrust***_

_**Lmaoo yo buy our album The sounds of Juey:TEOJD edition. Thanks for the r&r! Ps:damn where my mickey D's? **_

**OnyxDreams13:**_** Jazzy wasn't ready Huey was about to whip it out on her and she almost flipped, And dang I don't know that song lol but you made me want to go find it!Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Callac:**_** *Clasps hands together and squeals loudly.* Really? You think so?! I always wanted to turn my other stories into screenplays and produce && direct them myself. Lol and awww thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Nina:**_** Here you go and Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**MzJade:**_** You did know! You freaking called it! here you go being a psychic and crap as soon as you say they should tell everyone Huey goes and tells everyone! you need to start putting "Spoiler alert" on your reviews lol && idk if Huey was going to show her but If I was Jazzy I'd sit there and watch with a bowl of popcorn and some 3d glasses. lol**_

_**and yeah Jazmine would freak out ofcourse. Lol Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Guest:**_** THANK YOU! And yeah I'm excited as well for the next season I besta get some Huey and Jazzness! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Breeahhnaa:**_** Yeah the Juey is cute in this story if I do say so myself! lol and omg I had a friend just like that but now that we're all older we are not energetic and hyper now we all sit around and just talk. Being grown sucks lol and I was the same way. **_

_**But now that I'm older I see why parents were so protective. Freedom and independence are good but man do I miss the days when my grandfather would care where I go and actually give me money to go. They still do but not like when I was younger.**_

_**Here in Chicago, I take public transportation to work and school and I carry mace and a pocket knife. These fools are crazy nowadays b**__**ut I'm getting a car soon and Santa better bring me some rims or else that bitch ass nigga gone pay what he owe lol. **_

_**Omg I want to travel too! but I don't like Southern places too much. Me and my grandparents go on road trips a lot and I like seeing new places.**_

_**&& I'm not going to tell you who's going to fight lmaooo Nope lips are sealed. & ugly teachers are worse because you just want to stare at them all day.**_

_**Yup more than five so here is your chapter. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

* * *

_**Five reviews if you want to read some more.**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**read&review**_

_**Until Next chapter,Boondockers.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N bad storm knocked our internet off and at&t comes on tomorrow to fix it. So right now I'm using my neighbors wifi and it's a bad signal lol here is a quick update.**

* * *

October ends and the first week of November goes by in a blur of Huey holding Jazmine's wrist when they walk and Cindy being upset at Caesar and Jazmine preparing for her second double date.

"Make sure you don't have fun either."Cindy tells her while they stand at the locker. Cindy has reminded her for the 20th time.

"That won't be hard." Huey says reaching past Jazmine who has kept her things neat like she promised.

"Huey make sure you turn yo hate on high for this bitch."Cindy says nodding to Huey.

Huey rolls his eyes"Sure thing Cindy." Cindy tells Jazmine more of her rules about laughing and having fun and not doing either of those things.

"Don't worry."Jazmine affirms"She's a _bitch_." She feels bad saying that word aloud. Cindy raises a brow at Jazmine's bad ass-ness then she smiles proudly.

Maybe she'll say it again.

"Watch your mouth DuBois."Huey says looking at his book. Maybe not.

Jazmine giggles in secret then Cindy winks at her. "You know how we roll Jazzy."

Caesar walks over then and Cindy walks way. Caesar groans a bit "I just don't know man."

"Know what?" Jazmine asks turning around to face him. Huey groans. While Caesar begins his rap. "I just don't know where to start. It's like two women playing tug of war with my heart."

Jazmine clasps her hands together. "That was _beautiful_." Caesar shrugs. Huey closes his locker."Yeah he has like a million of those and won't stop reciting them."

"Can I hear another?"

Caesar smiles"Sure." Huey holds up his hand."Uh why don't you tell her in class? I need to speak to Jazmine for a moment." Caesar exchanges a look with Jazmine then nods"See you in class Jazzy."

Then him and Huey do the chin nod thing and Caesar is gone to class. Jazmine reaches for her necklace. She hates when people announce that they need to have a talk. It means somebody is going to say something bad.

"Jazmine come here."

Jazmine blushes. This isn't bad at all. Huey has two ways of telling Jazmine to kiss him. It's either the obvious: 'Kiss me' or 'Come here.' Huey says come here when he and Jazmine are close already and he wants a kiss.

She reaches up on her tippy toes and kisses that boy right on his soft lips. Not once but two times. Then Huey takes her wrist and walks her to class.

After school and another pep session with Cindy. Jazmine goes across the street. Cindy decides she'll stay with Emy and Riley tonight while the rest go mini golf.

"Jazmine I mean it! Don't be nice." Cindy says pushing her out the door. She wears a pink dress and black stocking and a pair of flats.

She gets to the Freeman's and Ms Brown and Mr Freeman are watching a movie in the front. He even lets her sit on his recliner with him. _How sweet_.

Jazmine talks to Ms Brown while Huey sits in his room probably reading. Then Caesar pulls up and Jazmine says goodbye to the lovely couple just as Huey reluctantly makes his way downstairs.

"You look ridiculous wearing a dress to go play mini golf." Huey says"Why don't you get a pair of pants?"

"I don't want to wear pants."Jazmine smiles. Huey rolls his eyes then grabs his coat.

They go outside to Caesar's jeep and Jazmine sees the girl. Jazmine smiles at her then remember Cindy's rule.

She pretty though. She is like Caesar's skin complexion and wears her hair down her back under an army hat.

Her name is Trisha or is it Tia? Maybe Tamara. Caesar suggest they all take one car. The boy seems nervous and like he doesn't want to be alone with Trisha-Tia-Tamara.

Maybe he can see Cindy's blonde head poking from behind the curtain in Jazmine's house across the street.

They all get in Huey's car and Jazmine is riding shot gun. The ride is silent with Caesar and Trisha-Tia-Tamara sitting in the back away from eachother both looking out their windows.

Jazmine decides to ask about their other past dates. Caesar's been busy with soccer so this is their first offical date. Trisha-Tia-Tamara tells Jazmine.

Cindy will be pleased to hear that. At the mini golf course that's outside Jazmine gets the pinkest most colorful club ever. Huey and Caesar roll their eyes while Trisha-Tia-Tamara laughs and tells Jazmine that it's cute.

When at the first hole. They decide to play couple vs couple. Caesar sweats a bit probably at being called a couple with Trisha-Tia-Tamara.

Trisha-Tia-Tamara gets a hole on her first try and cheers for herself. Jazmine can't help but join in because she's so happy and Caesar is acting like a nervous wreck and Huey keeps on being..Huey.

Jazmine can't make a hole like everyone else so she asks Huey to help guide her. He stands behind her and helps her swings. Jazmine blushes furiously.

The game continues on. Caesar and Trisha-Tia-Tamara are beating Huey and Jazmine and by the sixth hole Caesar begins to show some team spirit and even high fives Trisha-Tia-Tamara.

That's not good. Jazmine looks over to Huey isn't at all phased by Caesar's _whorish hands _and more focused on a laughing clown at hole nine.

"Huey they're beating us. We have to play harder." Jazmine says to him. "Maybe if you stop pretending you don't know what you're doing and actually play. We can win."

Right that would be a good idea.

"Wait. You knew?" Jazmine asks him. She wasn't too good to begin with but by hole three she got the hang of it and she still continued asking for help so Huey could stand behind her again.

She wonders if giggling like a mad woman gave away her ruse.

"Yes Jazmine I knew."Huey says then sinks a hole in one and they move on. Jazmine is cold and Huey doesn't mention how she should wear more clothes. He just gives her his coat.

By the tenth hole Jazmine's short attention span kicks in and she wants Huey to buy her some caramel corn.

Trisha-Tia-Tamara and Caesar continue playing while Huey and Jazmine sit and watch. Well Jazmine watches. Huey snuck a paperback book and is now reading it.

Caesar seems to be enjoying himself with the girl and Jazmine lets herself feel sad for Cindy. Huey looks up at her then back at his book.

"He's being nice." Huey says. Jazmine sighs"But Cindy..."

"Jazmine if Cindy and Caesar work out then whatever..If Caesar and Cindy don't work out..whatever. You're worrying yourself about something miniscule."

"Love is not miniscule."Jazmine says in between licking caramel off her fingers.

Huey sighs"Unfortunatly. It's not." Jazmine smiles"You love me Huey Freeman."

"Yeah but Caesar doesn't love her." Huey points his forehead toward Caesar and Trisha-Tia-Tamara she talking to him and he's smiling at whatever she's saying.

Jazmine feels exhausted then. When those two finish playing they join Huey and Jazmine at the table.

"So I beat Michael at the last hole." Trisha-Tia-Tamara proclaims sitting at the table.

Caesar blushes at his first name. "Yeah you got lucky." He mumbles grumpily Trisha-Tia-Tamara laughs.

They all sit and talk about the course for a while. Ofcourse minus you know who.

Jazmine gives Caesar her caramel corn so she can ask Huey to buy her a caramel apple.

The boy doesn't even decline or fuss at her. Huey just gets up to buy it for her.

While he's gone Trisha-Tia-Tamara and Caesar talk about Brooklyn things. Caesar seems like he misses his hometown Jazmine wonders if it's like Spike Lee movies.

She misses Huey and goes to see how her caramel apple is coming. She meets him as he is on his way back. Jazmine gets her apple and is very happy.

It doesn't have nuts on it and Jazmine is glad. She bites a circle peice and licks off the caramel then puts the circle piece of apple toward Huey's mouth.

"Jazmine I don't want any." Huey tries but Jazmine still puts it closer to his mouth. Eventually he takes it. He does nip at her fingers though.

Jazmine snatches her fingers away. "Stop biting me you cannibal." Jazmine says biting into her apple again.

On the ride home Caesar and Trisha-Tia-Tamara keep talking about Brooklyn and Jazmine feels bad for Cindy. Maybe she'll save her some of her caramel apple or she'll just share with Huey. She's totally gonna share with Huey.

It's okay if he bites her fingers.

* * *

At school Cindy is being nicer to Caesar because Trisha-Tia-Tamara is gone and Caesar has been carrying her books and her lunch around.

"That reminds me of something."Huey says when the two walk past. Jazmine frowns at him because he's not suppose to make slavery comments before ten o clock in the morning. They made a deal.

Huey only shrugs. He walks her to class and lets Jazmine interlocks her arm in his.

At lunch Jazmine sorts out her m&ms by color on the table. Yvonne bought them to her because one of her clients has a daughter that's fundraising for her baseball team. They're the milk chocolate kind.

Emy left hers at home because she says chocolate gives her stomachaches sometimes now. She's been having alot of stomachaches lately.

Jazmine sits next to Huey who is doing homework and has Hiro on the other side of him stacking his fries into a pyramid then it's Cindy and Caesar next to him then Riley and Emy next to Jazmine.

Riley takes Jazmine's green pile. She hates the green ones. Caesar looks at Jazmine's candy assortment and turns up his face a bit.

"Jazzy, you should really place a napkin down first before you do that. The janitor doesn't really clean these tables." Caesar says.

Jazmine frowns down at her candy because Caesar is right. The janitor doesn't clean these tables often.

Caesar then changes his mind. "But what do I know? You probably built up an immunity to tabletop germs after four years, you have a healthy body-it looks like you have a healthy strong body and-

"And then what Caesar?" Huey cuts in looking up from his book. "_Please_ finish telling us about Jazmine's body."

Riley and Hiro snicker while Cindy looks at Caesar."Yes Caesar. Tell us." Her voice eerily calm.

Caesar only flops his head down. Poor Caesar can't catch a break. Jazmine slides him two of her red candies and he sadly takes them. "Thanks Jazzy."

Cindy decides that the girls need to start book club again. So every Monday when Cindy doesn't have basketball and Emy doesn't have science they go read Bluford high books at Cindy's house.

Jazmine still goes to Mr Bitchez to work when Huey is at the bookstore. Riley and Caesar work Monday through Friday after school when neither have practice.

Sometimes when Huey is at work Jazmine comes by during his lunch and she watches as he does Sudoku puzzles. Sometimes Jazmine reads the books in there she's trying to teach herself a new language. She wants to learn Yoruba.

Huey comes over and helps her dad with his cases. Like going over important dates and what not. Now that her father is a defense attorney Huey helps him because he's keeping _sometimes_ innocent men out of jail. Sometimes it's for petty stuff but mostly it's for big stuff like murders or kidnapping.

Right now there is a case like something from _law and order_ a guy may have stole money in insurance scams and kidnapped people. Jazmine likes how with Huey's help her father doesn't have to spend all night in his office.

That's what Huey is doing now going over details with Tom in his office with one of Tom's interns. The intern is mostly there because he has to be. Tom made sure to call Huey because the intern doesn't know what he's doing.

Jazmine had tried to talk to them or sit in and keep up but everyone was too busy in a pile of papers to notice her. Tom steps out the room to take a call and Jazmine sits next to Huey in one of the leather chairs and watches him highlight things.

"Do you think he's guilty?" Jazmine asks Huey. Huey raises a brow"Of stealing money? Yes. Of kidnapping? No."

Jazmine sits and watches him. Then looks at the intern his name is Donald. Donald is also going over paperwork.

Jazmine goes to sit in her fathers big chair and spins in it. There is a another desk behind the chair with her daddy's laptop, printer and office phone. When Jazmine turns the chair she bumps the desk Huey and Donald have papers on.

She hears Donald curse. Then she turns and sees she knocked over a thermos of coffee on a stack of papers-Donald's papers. Huey and the man try to clean it before it gets on anymore papers.

"Fucking _idiot_."Donald mumbles. Jazmine feels her lip quiver as she moves papers around.

"I didn't mean to!" Jazmine whines. "Goddamnit." Donald continues" I spent hours organizing this shit and-

"Okay. She made a mistake she _did not_ mean it." Huey says to Donald. "Jazmine why don't you go refill your father's cup." Huey gives her the thermos and Jazmine leaves out the room. She can still hear their muffled voices.

_She is an idiot._

Jazmine watches movies all night alone since Emy doesn't feel good and went to bed early. Well technically not early since it was like ten. Donald leaves still mumbling on his way out at like one. Huey comes in her room and her father tells them goodnight.

Most dads would not leave their daughter and her boyfriend alone in her room this late but not dear old Tom. He does leave the door cracked a bit though.

Huey gives his aunt Cookie his room when she stays over so he either sleeps on the couch in the den or at Jazmine's. Jazmine still pouts while Huey sits next to her on her bed. "You are not an idiot." Huey says.

Jazmine plays with her necklace."Did I ruin the case?" Huey shakes his head. "No. You didn't ruin it. The guy is going to jail though." Jazmine gasps"Because of me?"

Huey looks at her"No for Embezzlement."

Jazmine's exhales. "Good. Well not good. But-

"Stop talking DuBois." Huey wraps his arms around her and leans back onto the bed bring her with him. Jazmine goes to straddle him then remembers and climbs off quickly.

Huey sits up and blinks at her. "You are ridiculous." Huey says seriously.

Jazmine smiles shyly."I love you Freeman." Huey takes an end of her hair and looks at it. "Yeah, we're alright."

Jazmine giggles and goes to snuggle him while Huey rubs her back.

"Have you picked a school?" Jazmine asks quietly. Huey sighs"No. I haven't." He sounds annoyed so Jazmine drops it and continues making circles in his shirt with her finger.

* * *

In the morning Jazmine and Huey wake up to the sounds of a car horn beeping loudly. It's flipping eight am on a Saturday. Huey isn't up because he stayed up late working on the case. Jazmine isn't up because..well it's eight am on a Saturday.

Huey stands and goes to the window and exhales miserably. "Man,this some bullshit." He mumbles. Jazmine watches as he walks to the bathroom and the beeping stops. Her mind isn't working yet so she just waits for the next thing to happen.

The next thing is somebody opens the door downstairs for Cindy and she walks right into Jazmine's room. "I gotta car!" Cindy jumps on Jazmine's bed with her boots on and Jazmine joins in. "You gotta car!"

They bounce around until Jazmine's bathroom door opens and Huey steps out. "But do you have a license?"

"No but I got keys and a car!" Cindy says folding her arms."What you doing here anyway?"

Huey rolls his eyes and puts on his shoes. Cindy flops down on Jazmine's bed. "Huey's aunt is in town so he stayed here." Jazmine says yawning sitting on her knees knocking the dirt from Cindy's footprints off the bed.

"Ew."Cindy jerks herself off the bed and hits the floor with a thump. "Damn Jazzy you should've told me you had a sleepover before I laid down."

Huey exits the room and Jazmine gasps at her blonde friend. "He slept after helping my dad with his case."

"Oh."Cindy says from the floor" So you still a virgin?"Jazmine tosses a pillow over the bed at her friend"Yes." Cindy stands then."Good. lets go get some icecream." Jazmine nods and gets up to shower.

_Ice cream before breakfast? Bad girls_!

Cindy goes to tell Emy who is up and trying to find something to eat that won't make her stomach hurt.

"Ice Cream heals everything." Cindy tells her. Then girls head out. Cindy has a _pontiac sunfire_. It's a two door and it's freaking red with black stripes. Riley had been looking at it through the tinted windows when they came out.

"Yo Reezy you like my wheels?" Cindy asks proudly. Riley smiles michieveously"Yeah let me take it for a spin."

"Hell na! You aint gotta licence!" Cindy says pushing him out the way so she can open her door. Riley pushes the seat forward so he can get in the back. "You don't either nigga!"

"But I have a car."Cindy says smugly letting the seat back down so she can get in the front. Riley crosses his arms and pouts while Emy gets in next to him.

Jazmine gets in the front and Cindy takes off. This little Sunfire is fast!

"Yeah yeah!"Riley cheers from the backseat.

They manage to get to the icecream shop in one peice. Cindy tells Jazmine about how her mom surprised her and gave her the car.

Emy eats a spoonful of ice cream and her face pales. Riley looks concerned for a moment then takes her cup of icecream to eat himself.

Jazmine wonders if Emy feels alright and suggest she go to the doctors. She tells her that Tom made her an appointment for next Friday.

When Jazmine gets home her mother is there and so is her father. Jazmine and Emy come in to see the two on the couch. Sarah smiles tightly.

"Hi girls."

* * *

**A/n Oh no what does Sarah have to say?**

**Five reviews to find out.**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/n I'm so sorry I haven't updated guys my aunt's power is off and our internet is connected through her stuff so when at&t came they couldn't connect it to my power. **

**So annoying;I have to still use my neighbors wifi and the signal is bad as fuck so I'm just tryna update so yall can read I'm sorry I haven't done review responses yet. I just want to do update palooza =(**

**I'mma get my own internet so that when somebody electricity get cut off my shit stay on. grrrr! It'll be on soon guys bare with me.**

* * *

"Africa!?" Jazmine repeats Sarah tries to calm her down"I'll only be for a short while Jazmine."

"Two years!" Jazmine yells. Sarah closes her eyes fighting back tears. Jazmine looks away from her.

"When do you leave?" Jazmine keeps her voice low. Sarah sighs"Friday."

Jazmine throws her body on her bed in a huff."Jazmine honey you know what? I won't go. It's your last year in highschool and you going to college-

"Are you going with Fahkeem?" Jazmine cuts in. Instead of answering Sarah sits at the foot of Jazmine's bed.

Jazmine knows the answer is yes but surprisingly she's not mad. She's upset that her mother won't be ten minutes away anymore but she isn't exactly mad. She puts herself in Sarah's shoes.

One day she's going to run off and be with Huey in Cuba.

If her mother is happy with Fahkeem Jazmine can't tell her to just turn it off. Love is love and unfortunately for some people(Huey) you can't just turn it off. Jazmine sits up then.

"Will Africa make you happy?" Jazmine asks her mother. Sarah looks back at Jazmine with misty eyes but doesn't answer.

"My daughter makes me happy." Sarah says her voice sounding like Jazmine's. Not that Jazmine wants her mother to cry...it's a nice feeling to see that this all bothers her and she just doesn't want to up and leave Jazmine behind.

"Well I'll miss you. Alot"Jazmine says giving her beautiful lovely mother a smile. A real genuwine smile.

Sarah cries all over again while reaching to hug Jazmine who also begins to cry again.

That's Saturday. Talking to her mother and crying all day and night. They then set up video call accounts.

Her mother leaves and Jazmine feels tired. She won't go and see her mother pack nor will she watch her leave at the airport.

It dawns on both of them that this will be there last time seeing eachother for a long time.

They stand at Sarah's car. "You are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to my life Jazmine. I have the most beautiful daughter God could have given anyone and I'm so blessed. I love you Jazmine. I love you so much." Sarah is crying again.

Tom is walking behind Jazmine now. "I love you mom."Jazmine says as they hug. It's a bone crushing hug that lasts almost forever.

They break apart and Tom hugs Sarah. "You're a great mother Sarah." A few months ago Jazmine would've thought a hug between her parents meant hope.

But it doesn't. Well it does but not the kind Jazmine used to wish it meant. This hug is a hug that says I love you and always will and thank you for all these memories good and bad.

They separate and Jazmine hugs her mother again. Tom goes inside and Jazmine sends her mother on her way.

Jazmine cries as she watches he mother drive down the street until her car is just a pair of blurry lights.

* * *

It's now Thanksgiving break and Jazmine learns that Fahkeem offered Huey a management position that Huey declined.

Mr Freeman did alot of yelling about that but not too much because Ms Brown had reminded him about blood pressure and the fact that Huey made a decision he thought was best for him.

Mr Freeman instantly seemed calmer. Aunt cookie and Yvonne have been doing alot of preparing and cooking for thanksgiving.

Along with Ms Brown. Mr Freeman seems to appreciate the extra help in the kitchen as well as the view of Ms Brown bending over in the oven every so often.

Everyone seems to be treading lightly around Jazmine like she's sometype of sensitive car alarm. Like the word mom will trigger some type of irrational response from Jazmine.

Right now Jazmine is at the Freeman house with Emy who's looking at a bran muffin consideringly with Riley next to her shifting in his seat. The poor boy can't sit still for too long and Emy has been watching the muffin for atleast fifteen minutes.

"Damn come on eat it or it's gone sprout wings!" Riley urges. Emy turns back to him."I'm trying to make sure it's not something that can make me sick like all the other stuff Riley."

"Man if that make you sick then it's some wrong with you; not the food."Riley says shrugging with his arms across the back of the couch.

"Yeah Riley something _is _wrong with her." Huey says from the other side of Jazmine with a smug tone.

Riley looks at Huey with a lemon face. "Nigga I just said that,what's wrong with you? Got a mufuckin echo Huey? I thought we was in the house not a cave-

"Alright Riley!"Emy says as loud as her voice will let her which is not loud at all.

They all watch as Emy takes the muffin from it's wrapper. Then hold it up to bite. When she does take a bit hearty bite and chews carefully then she makes a face of relief.

Then she swallows everyone exhales because the poor girl was losing weight and being sick all the time. Guess Emy will have to eat bran muffins forever.

_Or Not._

As soon as Emy swallows another bite her face pales and eyes water as the muffin fills her mouth again going in the opposite direction. Emy flees to the bathroom holding her mouth.

Everyone sighs"What's wrong with that girl?" Riley asks as he leans back on the couch.

"Oh I don't know Riley. Maybe she's pregnant."Huey says. Riley jumps from the couch."What?!"

Jazmine shares his same disbelief. "What?" Huey shrugs"Seems like it."

Riley frowns"Huey you don't know everything! Me and Emy aint pregnant!"

Jazmine thinks it does seem like pregnancy symptoms and this is the age her mother got pregnant."Oh God Riley maybe it's not with you."

Riley grits his teeth and balls up his fist."Shut up." He grunts out.

Huey stands."Hey man you know how it goes what one man won't do another will and now she's-

Huey's cut off by Riley's fist connecting with his face. He falls back onto the couch. Huey wipes his mouth then jumps up on his brother.

"Stop it!" Jazmine yells at them as they roll around. Then Emy enters and Riley pushes Huey off of him.

"Ged off me Huey!" Riley grunts"Ged off me gay nigga." But Huey doesn't like being sucker punched so he keeps Riley in a head lock.

Jazmine walks up to them and pulls on Huey's hair. Causing him to loosen his grip on Riley who jumps up and kicks his brother before walking over to Emy. Jazmine lets go of Huey so he can stand.

"Emy you pregnant?"Rileys asks abruptly startling the poor girl. She quickly recovers and narrows her blue eyes, her face flushed pink.

"No! We aint neevan do nothing before.. dang Riley." Emy says. The Eve's bayou look alike crosses her arms and pouts.

Riley shrugs then looks embarrassed. "Uh my bad." Riley reaches his head down and kisses her right on her pouty full pink lips. The kiss leans her head back and Riley moves forward then he pulls back with a smack.

Then he goes upstairs but not before telling Huey "Fuckyou." Emy's face is still in the same annoyed face it was in when Riley asked her if she was pregnant and her arms are still folded as she flops on the couch.

She's not even blushing. How often do they kiss?

Huey scowls at Jazmine. "Why did you pull my hair?" Jazmine rolls her eyes at him.

"You kept fighting." Jazmine shrugs. "I know. So you pick Riley's side?" Huey rubs his hair.

"I didn't pick sides!" Jazmine says

"You did and you picked Riley's?" Huey follows her."I don't know much about relationships but I know you aint suppose to be switching sides like that!"

"You had him in a headlock!" Jazmine informs him. Huey glares at her. Emy isn't even paying attention to the other couples argument. She only stares at the half eaten muffin.

"Fine next time I'll kick him when you hold him." Jazmine said hoping to please that boy. It did. He nodded seriously.

"Good, so now what?"Huey asks Jazmine shrugs. "I just want to be with you."

_Forever-and right now._

She hasn't been feeling to hot since her mother told her the news. Sarah had got the invitation during the pageant training but put it off because she felt like Jazmine wasn't in a good place and boy was she ever right.

She doing okay now. Not right now but in general she's better than she was before.

"Let's go watch tv."Huey says They can't go into his room now because Aunt cookie is occupying it. So they go to the den.

They watch some old western for a while then Jazmine just wants to be held. She lies her head down on Huey's chest. He still watches the movie but places his arm on her back. Jazmine takes her necklace into her fingers.

"Rub my hair." Jazmine says. She means in the way her mother does the soft soothing way she runs her fingers through her hair.

Huey reaches down and pats her head. Like she's a dog or something!

"Huey rub my head. Slowly and smoothly."

Huey takes his hand away then slowly rakes his fingers right toward the center then strokes her scalp. It feels amazing. His hands are so big and Jazmine watches him watch the screen. His eyebrows furrowed a bit.

Jazmine feels her eyelids get heavy as Huey continues his stroking. Jazmine almost is falling asleep when Caesars's head appears in the middle of the bars on the staircase.

"Hey yall...um busy?" Caesar asks smirking. Jazmine shakes her head and sits up and Huey moves his hand from her head.

Caesar is still grinning."What?" Jazmine asked Caesar shrugged"I just heard... you know noises." He sat at the table in one of the fold out chairs."You sure I'm not interrupting anything?"

Jazmine shook her head than looked at Huey who still had his vision trained on the tv still.

Noises ..what noises? Before she can ask. Huey cuts in and tells Caesar to let it go.

"What noises?" Jazmine asks seriously confused. Huey sighs and Caesar grins like a mad man. "Moaning."

Jazmine looks at Huey for some truth and he flicks his eyes over to her then back at the tv.

"I was moaning?" Jazmine squeaks feeling her cheeks turn to flames. Caesar nods and Huey shifts in his seat.

"The_ real _question is why." Caesar says and crosses his arms. Huey shoots him a death glare"I was rubbing her head."

Did she moan while he did that? Yeah it felt good but she didn't know she moaned. It was supposed to remind her of how her mother rubbed her hair! Huey just had to turn it into something so _nasty_.. He could've stopped!

Jazmine sits up and glares at him. Huey finally looks at her and glares back. He doesn't even know why she's glaring.

"Really Huey you just have to do stuff like that? _Seducing_ me at a time like this." Jazmine now stands and places her hand on her hip.

Caesar laughs. Huey raises a brow"Seducing you? You _told _me to rub your head."

"I know but you didn't have to do it like that!" Jazmine tells him. Huey raises both his brows now. "It's the only way I know how-You know what? Next time you tell me to do something I just won't." Huey looks past her at the tv.

_That's not good._

Jazmine shifts from foot to foot. As Caesar wipes a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. Huey frowns at the tv. Jazmine feels bad for blowing up at him he was only doing what she asked. Wasn't his fault all his touches made her feel good. Really good apparently.

She walks in the front him and he frowns up at her because he can't frown through her.

It's extremely flipping cute how his thick brows are narrowed and his deep brown maroon pools stare up at her.

Jazmine bends down and kisses his pouty lips. "I love you." She whispers ignoring Caesar as she climbs on her boyfriends lap.

Huey only glares"Whatever." But he pushes his face toward her to get another kiss.

Caesar coughs"So you two _don't _need to be alone?" Huey sighs and deposits Jazmine on the couch beside him.

"So what's the plan?" Caesar rubs his hands together. Jazmine bitterly wonders when him and Cindy will get back together so he can stop bothering her and Huey.

Huey shrugs"We can train." Caesar shrugs too then they both stand. "But what about me?" Jazmine looks up at Huey who's about to follow Caesar up the stairs.

"You can train too." Huey shrugs not expecting Jazmine to shriek loudly and push him and Caesar out the way to go up the stairs.

Jazmine goes across the street and changes into some work out clothes. A pair of bright neon leggings and a polka dot shirt she even wears a headband and puts her hair in a side ponytail. The legwarmers may be a bit much but they are cute.

Huey raises a brow at her then get up the tosses her a hallow bamboo stick. They stand in the Freeman backyard. Caesar is wearing a under armour shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. While Huey is in a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

She takes the stick and stands by Caesar who is grinning at Jazmine's attire."You look like some type of 80's work out lady."

Jazmine elbows him as Huey wheels forward a mannequin into the driveway from the garage. "Jazmine come here." Huey says Jazmine walks over to Huey as he's putting on a pair of fingerless fighting gloves.

"I want you to fight this guy and try to break this stick on him." Huey says"Me and Caesar will be over there-

"Why do I have to break the stick on him? You know you shouldn't hit things that can't hit back." Jazmine says looking at the mannequin. He's made of thick rubber latex and is made to look like a real man.

"Jazmine that's what it's for...it's a training dummy." Huey says furrowing his brow"You're supposed to hit it."

Jazmine frowns at how Huey just called the poor mannequin a dummy."Well maybe I just don't want to hit him for no reason." Jazmine pouts at him. "And don't call Carl a dummy."

Jazmine decides she wants his name to be Carl. Carl is about Huey's height but Huey's hair makes him taller.

Huey looks even more confused at Jazmine and mouths "_Carl?" _Before rolling his eyes.

"Well pretend he's somebody trying to hurt you."Huey tells her. Jazmine shrugs"Like what?" She needs a scenario before she can actually hit it.

Huey sighs while Caesar is stretching over in the grass waiting to fight. "Um You're walking by yourself at night and this guy walks up and attacks you." Huey gestures to Carl.

Jazmine gasps "Where am I?"

Huey raises a brow"What do you mean 'where are you'?"

"When Carl attacks me. Where am I?" Jazmine is speaking in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, you're just walking around."Huey shrugs. Jazmine puts her hand on her hip.

"Oh so you think I just go roaming the streets at night like some type of hussy? What kind of girl do you take me for Huey Freeman?"

Huey throws his head back"Okay _Jazmine_-you're leaving the movie theater."

"By myself? Where are you?" Jazmine asks him. Huey shrugs"I'm at home."

"Why are you at home and I'm at the movies alone? You didn't want to go? You dumped me?" Jazmine feels herself getting sad.

Huey is getting frustrated"Alright I took you to the movies and-."

"What did we go see?" Jazmine clasps her hands together and holds them up.

Huey frowns darkly"We went to see _The Princess and the Frog_."

Jazmine smiles wistfully because she loves that movie.

Huey continues"And you were alone because I went to the bathroom."

"So I just left you?" Jazmine places her finger on her chin"Maybe you made me upset. Maybe I dumped _you_ and stormed out."

Huey rubs the bridge of his nose."**_No_**you didn't dump me. You went out to answer a call."

"So instead of fighting Carl why don't I just call the cops?" Jazmine shakes her head.

Huey frowns deeper"Because we're in a bad neighborhood and the police won't show up!"

Jazmine squeaks then looks at Carl."And Carl is an escaped criminal trying to take advantage of you." Huey pushes his face closer to her."Now _attack_ him."

He walks away to square off with Caesar and Jazmine is left with Carl. He looks alot taller and scary now that it's just them. Jazmine raises her stick then closes her eyes before thwacking the thing on Carl's shoulder.

Nothing happens. Jazmine imagines that Carl is a moving person trying to attack her at night. She hits it again and nothing happens.

She looks at the stupid stick and throws it down. Where would she magically find a bamboo stick at the movie theater anyway?

She looks over at Huey and Caesar who are currently in some hand to hand _'mortal combat' _fighting right now. Jazmine looks at them kick and punch one another then Jazmine turns to Carl.

She punches him hard and that thick latex crap really hurts! She rubs her fingers then she tries to kick it. But loses her balance and trips over the bamboo stick and falls toward the ground and Carl is coming toward her.

Yes, the dark yellow mannequin is moving and when Jazmine hits the ground Carl is on top of her.

Jazmine kicks and screams but it's too heavy and she's gonna die. Oh yes Jazmine is indeed going to die.

"Huey! Carl! It's Carl and he's attacking me! Help me!"Jazmine screams as the world goes dark.

Death by Dummy. This is how it all ends.

Jazmine opens her eyes and Carl is off of her and she's free. She can stand."You kicked the stand from beneath it and it fell on you. " Caesar is smirking with his elbow resting on Carl as Huey helps Jazmine stand up.

Jazmine looks away embarrassed while Huey wheels Carl away. Jazmine is glad because Carl is dangerous.

"What now Huey?" Jazmine asks him as he walks back to the grass. Huey stares then goes inside to get a boxing helmet and makes Jazmine put her hair in low braid so the helmet can go on her head.

The only thing exposed on Jazmine is her eyes and mouth. But the helmet has alot of cushioning so it's safe. Jazmine feels protected in it. Huey makes sure it safely on her head.

Jazmine watches his face as he concentrates on getting her head into the helmet. Huey looks down at her and then pulls her head to him by the front of the helmet and places his lips on hers.

Jazmine kisses him and then tries to deepen it but Huey doesn't let her. He pulls back and finishes adjusting her head gear on her head. Jazmine kisses his chin while he does that. Caesar is busy doing bamboo stick fighting with the air.

Huey gives her gloves for her fingers then he walks over to the side of the Freeman house.

Jazmine wonders what she's all geared up for."Riley! Riley come here I need you for a second." Huey yells up to what Jazmine now knows is Riley's bedroom.

Riley sticks his head out the window."What nigga?"

"I need you to come fight Jazmine." Huey says Jazmine gasps while Riley smiles mischievously."Bet."

"Huey! Riley doesn't play fair!"Jazmine says honestly afraid of the cornrowed boy who is probably sprinting down the stairs now.

"He won't hurt you,"Huey shrugs"And since you didn't like fighting _that _dummy. I figured you'd find it easier to fight this one." Huey points toward Riley who is walking toward them cracking his knuckles.

Huey gives Jazmine a bamboo stick. "I don't think you'd need a scenario to hit Riley."

Jazmine gulps as Riley grabs his stick and they square up. "Don't be too rough on her Riley. I mean it." Huey goes back over to where Caesar is and they finish their fighting.

"Ready Jazzy?" Riley smirks.

_No._

* * *

**A/N don't worry Huey won't let Riley hurt Jazmine foreal and we almost to the explosive finale guys!**

**Five for next chapter. If I get a good signal I'll update I miss you guys!**


	56. Chapter 56

Today is Wednesday and Emy and Tom go to the doctor while Jazmine goes to work with Huey.

In the car Huey lets her play with the radio and settles on that Pharcyde song. Jazmine nods her head for while looking out the window. She bought homework to do while Huey worked.

Huey then reaches up and turns the radio off. Jazmine turns to him aruptly"What did you do that for?"

"I'm giving you a choice." Huey says "Tomarrow is Thanksgiving."

Jazmine already knows this.

"I'll allow you to choose which one you want to celebrate Christmas or Thanksgiving Every year._ Once _a year."

"_Allow_?" Jazmine asks him with a lemon face"You can't _allow _me to celebrate anything. I'll do what I want."

Huey shrugs"If I recall correctly a certain someone denounced Thanksgiving."

_Oh yeah._

"So now I'm giving you the chance to celebrate it. But only if you give up Christmas." Huey says looking at the road.

Jazmine thinks: she knows she can celebrate both if she wants but has to keep her word to Huey. "I choose Christmas. I want to keep Christmas. We can watch movies or something on Thanksgiving." Jazmine shrugs

"Good." Huey says"So we'll start fasting tonight at twelve until twelve tomorrow."

"Fasting?" Jazmine cries"I thought you meant we can't partake in Thanksgiving food not all food."

"As we sit with our families on Thanksgiving, taking the opportunity to get out of work or off the streets and be in a warm place with people we love, we realize that none of the things we have to be thankful for have anything at all to do with the Pilgrims or the official (sanitized) version of American history, and everything to do with the alternative, anarcho-communist lives the Native people led before they were massacred by the colonists in the name of Christianity, privatization of property and the lust for gold and slave labor." Huey parks then gets out the car.

"So go ahead and eat your turkey tomorrow."

Jazmine follows the boy into the store."Okay fine. I'll fast but I better start eating now if I can't eat tomorrow."

Huey goes toward the clock in box in the office then gives her 20 dollars. "Eat till you're sick" he tells her.

And she does. Jazmine goes to Mcwunclers and buys like 5 burgers and a milkshake.

When Huey sees her return to the bookstore he smirks at her."How was it?" He asks while he checks out a book for a lady.

"I'm sick." Jazmine says then walks over to him. Huey raises a brow"Well you won't have a problem not eating tomarrow."

Jazmine huffs"You wanted me to get sick!" She grabs a book and is about to throw it then Huey narrows his eyes at her. Jazmine smiles then walks around the counter. She grabs that boys big hands then squeezes them.

"You can't be over here."Huey says as Jazmine kisses his chin."This is employess only."

Jazmine still holds his hands then she puts them on her waist as she wraps her arms around him. Jazmine does something Huey has stopped her from doing many a times. She kisses his neck.

"Jazmine don't." Huey says in a warning tone but it sounds so husky that Jazmine does it again. Huey snatches her back quickly and moves her to the otherside. "I said don't."

Jazmine giggles"I'm going to remember this Freeman."

Huey is about to respond when a voice behind Jazmine speaks."Well _hello_." Kay says walking past Jazmine and going behind the counter."Hey." Huey says looking at the book in his hands.

Jazmine looks away. She doesn't know how to act around a girl that she knows kissed Huey. She's never known a girl who kissed Huey. Jazmine can't help but to dislike her.

It's like somthing in her mind is just not letting her like this girl.

"How are you two lovebirds?" Kay asks smiling.

_Wouldn't you like to know? After you had your lips all on him._

Jazmine keeps her eyes averted. She doesn't want to look at this girl. "Be quiet." Huey says to Kay while still looking at his book.

Kay laughs"So J, Ewan stopped by. He's probably going to recite another poem for you."

Jazmine feels her cheeks redden. Is this girl trying to be...sassy? Does she think it's okay to talk to talk about her ex infront of Huey? Nobody else mentioned Ewan since Huey told them they were dating and _they_ are Jazmine's friends.

"I don't_ care _about Ewan." Jazmine spits out at the girl in a harsh dark tone. Huey looked up from his book raising his brow at Jazmine.

Why is he doing that to her? His _friend _is the one that bought up her ex.

Kay raises her brow at Jazmine then narrows them. Is she wearing purple lipstick?

_In what world?_

"Well excuse me." She says this like Jazmine has done something wrong. Jazmine turns away because she doesn't need these two makeout buddies looking at her like she's the crazy one. She halfway back to the seating area when Kay says something.

"_Peola_."

Jazmine has no idea what that means but she said it like it was an insult so it probably is. Huey must know it is an insult because Jazmine hears him tell Kay "Easy."

Easy? Forget _that_.

Jazmine thinks of something to say back. She thinks of the insults Mr. Ruckus shouts when he throws eggs at the bookstore. Hollering about nigga literacy.

Jazmine turns then spits out an insult of her own"Jig a boo!" Huey's eyes narrow at her words and Kay's widen.

"That's it-both of you." Huey closes his book" No more speaking. Jazmine get over there." Huey points to the spoken word area.

"I'll deal with you in a moment." Huey speaks slowly and darkly. Deal with her? What has she done? The girl called her something and she called her something back. Whatever.

Jazmine narrows her eyes at them then goes to sit. She googles Peola on her phone and gasps.

She looks over at Huey to see him talking to Kay. The girl seems amused and Jazmine becomes annoyed.

She bitterly writes her homework in dark heavy markings for an hour until she's all done. A bag of candy hits the table Jazmine is writing on and she smiles up at Huey.

Only it's not Huey. It's Kay...Why is it Kay? Jazmine looks over and sees Huey with a box of books going to stack them.

"Huey told me you like them." Kay shrugs Jazmine stares at the bag. She probably poisoned it.

"I didn't poison it or anything." Kay adds smirking at Jazmine. "Can you step outside with me?"

"Um I can't. I'm busy." Jazmine says looking at her books. She really doesn't have time to be strangled and sliced up by some weird girl.

"You don't look so busy." Kay puts her hand on her hip sounding offended. Jazmine just sighs then sends a longing glance over to her busy boyfriend who doesn't even look up at them.

Jazmine grabs her candy and follows the girl out the store and to the side parking lot where they sit on what's probably Kay's truck. It's an old 95 _black ford explorer_.

Why does everyone get black cars? Jazmine's car won't be black. It'll be pink.

And why does this girl need a truck? Does she work construction? Where was this truck when Huey drove her to school? She probably has like a life supply of purple lipstick in there.

"Did you wear that lipstick when you kissed Huey?" Jazmine wasted no time in asking the question that burned her mind.

Kay laughs"God, he told you?"

Jazmine feels insulted"Ofcourse he did. He's my boyfriend."

Kay laughs some more then guess what this girl does...she pulls out a cigarette and lights it! She's only sixteen. Can she do that? Is that even legal? Where are her parents?

"Yeah he is your boyfriend and I just didn't expect him to mention it." Kay shrugs then blows out a puff a smoke. Jazmine waves it from her face.

Huey kissed a smoker. How dare he? Then come and kiss Jazmine? Now they both have infected lungs and-What is she staring at?

"Is Huey a good boyfriend?" Kay asks with a little smile. Jazmine makes a face"Um yes. Huey is the best."

Is she gonna try to steal her boyfriend from her or something? Jazmine feels a bit insecure next to this girl. Who is brown skinned with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks as well as a hoop nose ring and she has a body shape like Jazmine but she's more top heavy.

She has a head full of box braids and they are tied in a bun on the top of her head.

Kay shrugs at Jazmine's answer"That's good." This girl is weird. Jazmine has had enough and goes to stand."Look sorry I called you Peola." Kay says.

Jazmine turns back to her."Sorry I called you a jig a boo." Jazmine isn't really sorry but says it because she's supposed too.

Kay shrugs then takes a another puff before laughing"It was kind of funny...how you looked like you won the lottery when you found the right insult."

Jazmine giggles a bit."I'm not good at insults." Kay shrugs "Well you sure hurt my feelings."

"Sorry." Jazmine repeats. Now she really is sorry. Kay takes another puff"It's alright. I've been called worse."

Jazmine feels bad for her. Girls shouldn't be called names. She sits back on the truck"Sometimes Riley calls me bitch and hoe."

Kay laughs heartily at that. Now Jazmine doesn't feel so bad for her. Jazmine even thinks about calling her a bitch and hoe to see if she still thinks it's funny.

"Sorry It's just I'm imagining Huey kicking his ass."Kay says.

Jazmine giggles too while she opens her candy"Huey does kick his butt pretty good."

"Ofcourse for his Jazmine." Kay says not even sounding sarcastic. Jazmine blushes because she is_ his _Jazmine isn't she?

Kay takes another drag then holds it up to Jazmine. Jazmine's eyes bulge almost out her head."Heaven's no."

Kay shrugs in a 'suit yourself' fashion. "I was kidding about the whole Ewan thing. I know you aren't interested in him."

Jazmine had forgot about that since she just got offered her first smoke. Jazmine waited her entire life to do what the _'Just say no_.' posters say.

"It's okay." Jazmine eats a candy then offers Kay one. It's not a smoke but it's something. Kay takes it and holds it up to say thanks.

"Look me and Huey's kiss was nothing big you know that right?" Kay says holding her cigarette in between her middle and ring finger.

Jazmine shrugs. It seems like a big deal to her because she's never really kissed anyone other than Huey. Not even Ewan. Well they've kissed but not like made out like Huey and Kay have probably done.

"He only kissed me to figure out his feeling for you." Kay takes another drag.

Jazmine has heard that already but it's different hearing it straight from the horse's mouth.

"Did it make you feel bad?" Jazmine asks. There she goes again always worried about other peoples feelings.

Kay shrugs"Well hearing him flat out say it hurt but I kind of already knew."

Jazmine pictures Huey kissing her then breaking away and telling her that he only wants to taste Jazmine from now on. That makes Jazmine blush a bit.

"And he's a good kisser his lips are really soft and-

"Okay!" Jazmine says in a hurry. "I-um I get it."

Kay smiles then takes another puff before throwing it on the ground. Gosh smoke-shrug-smile-and kiss peoples boyfriends. Is that all Kay can do?

"We weren't really romantic or anything to begin with. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Jazmine thinks that was suppose to make her feel better but it doesn't. It took Huey six years to kiss her and Kay can just get a kiss in a spur of the moment thing?

"What's so special about you?" Jazmine doesn't mean to sound so harsh but Kay doesn't even mind. "I think he was just trying to see if he was having a hormone thing or if he really liked you." Kay says "And I asked the same thing about you." Kay adds"You're so mean."

Mean? Mean. Jazmine DuBois has never been called mean in her life. Improbable. She must been smoking too much. Jazmine is about to retort when Kay continues.

"You never say hey back and totally always disappear when I come around. Like I'm the plague or something." Kay sounds a bit sad. "Everyone seems to _love_ Jazmine and you never even gave me a chance."

Jazmine feels anxious as she listens to what Kay says, she has totally been doing the poor girl like that but she never figured it bothered her.

"I'm so sorry! I never-I mean-I didn't mean-I mean." Jazmine stumbles and trips over her words.

Kay smiles at her."It's cool J,Huey told me you were going through something when we met so I understand."

Jazmine nods "Yeah but that's no excuse. I'm sorry. "

Kay smiles"You apologize too much."

Jazmine shuts her mouth then the girls sit in silence. It's a nice silence. Then Kay stands and stretches. "Well best I go inside and get back to work." Kay rolls her eyes and Jazmine giggles before getting off the truck and following the girl in the building.

"Five minutes late." Huey says to Kay"Your break ended five minutes ago."

Kay pretends to be shocked and afraid"Oh no Huey am I fired?!"

Huey narrows his eyes then tells her to get back to work. Then he looks at Jazmine's hand and at the candy which she hides behind her back and smiles up at him.

"And you..I'm going on break so let's get your punishment out the way." Huey says walking over to Jazmine. Huey then realizes how bad that sounded and rolls his eyes as Jazmine and Kay giggle furiously.

"He's gonna punish you J."Kay nudges Jazmine"Don't enjoy it so much."

Huey frowns at them then takes Jazmine's hand and tells Kay to get back to work. Huey leads Jazmine to the backroom where the employees have lockers and a little table and Tv.

"Huey It says employees only." Jazmine whispers. Huey turns back to her. "Shut up."

Jazmine giggles and only makes one noise when Huey pushes her against the wall in the empty room and kisses her roughly.

* * *

On the way home Huey takes her to get pizza and lets her get a smoothie. Then Jazmine goes home humming while she walks in.

Jazmine opens the door to see a tearful Emy sitting on the couch. Jazmine forgot about the doctors appointment today.

"What did the doctor say?" Jazmine feels panicked as Emy stares ahead. Jazmine goes to sit next to her on the couch near the mountain of tissue.

Emy's face is red from her tears and her dark red hair is poking out around her head from of her messy ponytail.

"I have gluten intolerance." Emy says That's not so bad. That's not bad at all, it's just she has to change her diet. Alot.

"Oh."Jazmine says it doesn't really seem like something to cry over but she isn't one to talk.

They sit in silence and Emy only hiccups. This goes on for an hour.. a straight hour Jazmine waits for the girl to tell her why she is so distraught and torn up.

"The doctor say it's genetic sometimes." Emy says sucking in a breath quickly and hiccuping again.

Jazmine feels a lump in her throat. "_Sometimes_." Jazmine repeats nervously.

Emy doesn't look at her."My files said my father had it." Emy hiccups again.

"Mr DuBois was there." Emy continues Jazmine closes her eyes as she feels the tears fill up. She knows what is coming next.

"The doctor says Mr DuBois gave them the information about my dad's health." Emy says"He knows about my dad Jazmine."

Jazmine is crying now."My dad is his brother." Emy looks at Jazmine as if she's suppose to be surprised.

Jazmine can't meet her gaze but she can see from her peripheral how Emy's wet and red face shows signs of shock.

"You knew?" Emy coughs out"You knew the whole time?!" Emy is standing from the couch and pulling at her hair.

Jazmine stands too"Yes but it's not like that Emy I-

"You found out about my dad and what he did to my mom and you still didn't tell me? You said we were like family!" Emy points an accusatory finger at Jazmine.

"Emy it's not like that! I'm sorry!" Jazmine yells back"Listen to me!"

Emy is still crying and shaking her head madly but she folds her arms and looks at the floor. Jazmine starts talking"I found out on the day of the pageant...when _it_ happened."

Emy looks up"You still aint tell me?" She sounds hurt and she has reason to be.

"I told her not to tell."Tom says walking from the upstairs."I didn't know when you'd be ready."

Emy looks away from them both. Tom continues"You have a right to be upset. I told you that we should've told you sooner-

"Is that why my mother hates me?" Emy asks Tom and Jazmine look at her then back to eachother."What?" Jazmine asks.

"My mother." Emy repeats harshly"She hates me."

Tom shakes his head"That's not true. She has done alot for you. She bought you here... You're happy here right?"

Emy wipes her face."She never loved me. She hates me because of what _he_ did."

Jazmine chokes on her tears, she can't speak for Cristal. Neither can her father. They can speak for them. "I love you. We love you." Jazmine says seriously.

"And Riley."Tom adds "He does." Emy flicks her blue eyes across the street. Then back at them and sniffs her red nose. Tom and Jazmine wait for the girl to say something. It seems like hours go by.

"I wish yall told me." Emy says finally. Jazmine and Tom exchange a guilty look.

"Sorry."They say in unison. Emy looks away."We're cousins." She says to Jazmine. "And you're my uncle." Emy looks to Tom. They both nod.

"That's weird."

Emy laughs then Tom and Jazmine both laugh and they all sniff snot and rub their tears at the same time. Must be a family thing...then they all hug.

"So Mr DuBois?" Emy says in between his and Jazmine's shoulders. "Hm?"Tom answers.

"Should I start to call you _Uncle Tom_?" Emy asks Tom makes a happy noise.

"Please don't."

They all laugh again then separate just as Yvonne walks in."Heyyyy who's ready for some turkey all I gotta do is toss it in the oven and stuff it with my mama's famous-Oh what's going on here?" Yvonne looks confused.

Then Emy throws up her hands."Mr DuBois is my uncle!"

Yvonne makes a face like she thinking."Hm I can see that. Now who wants to help me stuff the turkey?" Yvonne asks doing a little dance.

"Me!" Emy and Tom says following Yvonne in the kitchen."Has my turkey catalog came in the mail yet?" Jazmine hears her father ask. Jazmine smiles then goes to help and eating as much as she can before twelve o clock. This is okay. Emy is Okay. Her daddy is okay.

Her family is okay.

* * *

On Thanksgiving Huey comes over while everyone else is going across the street with food. Jazmine opens the door and tries to ignore how her stomach has been growling. She also wonders if Huey can taste the marshmallow fluff she snuck earlier while they kiss.

"Your father is wearing that hideous sweater again." Huey says as Jazmine straddles him on the couch.

"I kind of like that sweater." Jazmine says playing with the zipper on the collar of his sweater.

"I kind of like you but not really."Huey pulls her toward him to kiss. Jazmine smiles and throws her head back when Huey bites her neck.

After a minute or two of that. Jazmine stares at him and Huey feels it and meets her gaze. "What?"

"Emy knows." Jazmine says sitting on the side of him now. "She took it rough but handled it pretty well."

"She doesn't hate you." Huey says looking forward.

Jazmine shakes her head"No. She doesn't. You were right." Huey raises a brow at her. "I always am." Jazmine reaches up and nips at his chin. Huey ignores her. Jazmine reaches over and bites at his lips.

"Don't get something started that you can't finish."Huey says seriously.

"Shut up Freeman,"Jazmine teases then before she knows what happens she's on her back and Huey has manuvered his way on top of her and his tongue is exploring her open and willing mouth.

Jazmine enjoys how he lets her wrap her legs around his back and interlock her ankles.

She takes Huey's hair in her hand and positions his head the way she wants it. Huey doesn't mind. He just continues doing what he's doing and he smells so good.

Huey takes his hand and places it on her outer thigh her little pajama shorts have exposed then running it down to her bottom and squeezes.

"Oh Huey!" Jazmine gasps pushing his shoulders. Huey sits up"Sorry." Huey rubs his head climbing off of her.

Jazmine sometimes feels like there is two sides to her. This one takes Huey's hand and leads him back to her.

"It's okay..do it-do it again."Jazmine whispers. She slips her tongue into his mouth and place her legs back to their previous place around him and lets him wrap his arm around her back then pick her up from the couch never breaking their liplock.

Huey walks them up the stairs and into her room closing the door with his leg and going to Jazmine's bed. Huey stops and Jazmine looks to see what has his attention.

Geronimo is sitting on her bed. Jazmine slept with the big bear lastnight.. it's so soft. Jazmine giggles then goes to kiss Huey again but his lips don't move to deepen it.

"What's wrong?" Jazmine asks him. Huey looks down then stands her on the floor. "Nothing, I just don't know why I bought you up here."

Jazmine grins"Huey Freeman have you been watching black tv again? We came up here to..kiss and stuff."

Huey looks at her then walks over to sit in the computer chair."And what stuff Jazmine?"

Jazmine shrugs then goes to sit on his lap"Whatever we want. We're _all alone."_ Huey looks away.

"We're moving too fast Jazmine." Huey says darkly. Jazmine turns back to him"You're my boyfriend. This is normal."

Huey makes her stand up."It isn't normal. Now lets find something else to do."

Huey is walking out her room Jazmine looks at Geronimo sitting on her bed. She climbs on the bed hugging him since Huey won't hug her.

After an hour Huey calls her down and makes her sit next to him while they watch something called the true story of thanksgiving.

Jazmine's stomach growls and Huey looks at her. "You can eat if you want." Huey says.

"No. I don't wanna." Jazmine lies playing with her necklace. They see another movie on _Netflix_ and Huey recognizes it. "What is it?"

"_Beloved_. It may give you nightmares." Huey says Jazmine is lying down with her hips on his lap and her torso on the couch.

"You give me nightmares." Jazmine says Huey smirks then Jazmine presses play. The movie is so scary! It has slavery and ghosts and murders and Oprah!

A sex scene happens between the adult ghost of Oprah's daughter played by Thandie Newton and she uses magic to make Danny Glover have sex with her. Jazmine laughs furiously when she walks up to him and strips off her clothes in the shed.

Jazmine almost peed herself when the girl said'_Touch me on the inside part and say my name_.'

Huey only rolled his eyes at her. All in all the movie will definitely give her nightmares.

"Huey what time is it?" Jazmine asks as they watch the credits roll while Jazmine sits on his lap. How did she end up here again?

Huey looks at his watch. "It's only seven oclock Jazmine." Jazmine throws her head back "Ugh! Aren't you hungry?"

Huey moves her off of him and reaches up for his water bottle."You get used to it."

Jazmine shrugs then watches him drink before getting her own sip and climbing on his lap again.

Huey has probably sat her on the couch off his lap like twenty times but Jazmine keeps finding her way back on there.

Right now Huey just relents and lets her have her way like she always does. Jazmine plays with her necklace and scrolls through the channels.

"You know.." Huey says" The Philadelphia Experiment, a supposed attempt to turn a U.S. Navy warship invisible, which allegedly caused severe harm to on-board crew members. According to Jacques F. Vallée, the experiment was based on the effort to make the USS Eldridge invisible to torpedoes, through degaussing technology and other methods?"

Jazmine watched him talk then shook her head."No, but did you know if you eat pop rocks and drink cola your insides can explode?" Huey and Jazmine stare at one another for a moment.

"You're lucky..." Huey says looking at her. Jazmine blushes then smooths out his eye brow because they are so bushy."Lucky what?"

"You're just lucky." Huey say reaching up and nipping at her bottom lip causing Jazmine to kiss him and Huey to deepen it.

* * *

At twelve oclock Huey and Jazmine go across the street where all the food is being either put away for leftovers or are in take away plates. Mr Freeman is walking Ms Brown to her car holding a takeaway plate for her.

Mr Ruckus for whatever reason is following in his suit and reciting a poem toward Ms Brown titled'_The prettiest coon you ever did see_.'

Jazmine waves at them. She gets inside where Yvonne and Aunt Cookie are laughing up a storm over two glasses of wine. There are plates and empty cans everywhere and Riley and Emy are both sprawled across the couch asleep.

Tom is also asleep with his head on the table an empty wine glass next to him. He could never handle his liquor. Thanksgiving looks like it was fun.

Jazmine kind of wishes she could've been here but then looks at her boyfriend frowning at the small amount of mashed potatoes left.

_It was worth it._

* * *

**Lol okay so I till have a pretty good signal so I'mma post this as a double update since I haven't been able to update. And yay Emy knows and she finds out she has gluten intolerance that she got from her dad. Tom's brother will. Making her Jazmine's cousin.**

**Also Peola is from the movie 'imitation of life' (From the 1930's) where a girl who was black but really lightskinned or mixed passed for white and pretended she didn't know her black mother...It's a great movie and I figured someone who can roll with Huey would know an insult like that.**

**History lesson for yall.**

**I don't want to risk my signal doing review responses but I swear I got yall I say we got like 6 more chapters left. Don't worry I haven't forgot yall lemons..Actually it's one really soon coming up.!**

**Review me please? I'm sorry I'm slacking I just want to give yall updates to read because I love yall!**


	57. Chapter 57

On Friday Jazmine stays in bed all day. Everyone stops by to check on her and tell her everything will be alright but Jazmine just smiles and pretends to be okay through it all.

Huey comes by and pushes her to the side on the bed so that he can sit and read with his back on the headboard while Jazmine mopes in bed. "She'll be alright Jazmine-you'll be alright." Huey says while he turns a page in his book.

Jazmine smiles and wants to kiss him but won't because she hasn't got out of bed all day.

When Huey gets up to leave a few hours later Jazmine stirs in her sleep and pulls him back to her bed. Huey sits back and puts his head on the wall while Jazmine snuggles his arm and goes back to sleep.

"I love you." Jazmine says as she shifts around in bed. Huey sighs"I love you Jazmine."

Jazmine thinks he hates how much he loves her. It bothers him that he loves her. Jazmine however thinks this love is beautiful and it's suppose to be. They are suppose to be together meant for one another.

Cindy and Riley have games on Monday because and Cindy is playing extra hard because there may be a scout in the audience. Jazmine doesn't know from what school the person is from but Jazmine spies a particular lady that looks really scoutsy.

Cindy and her team don't win but Cindy gets alot of playing time which is good.

* * *

On Wednesday Emy and Jazmine go across the street into the Freeman house because Huey nor Riley are out yet. Riley is normally eating so he's always the last one out but Huey is never late really.

Jazmine goes inside to see Huey in his living room dressed for school talking with his grandfather and Mr Wuncler.

Huey sits on the couch looking surprised or bored.(Jazmine can never really tell) While Wuncler has a stack of papers on the table.

Oh no Huey doesn't owe Mr Wuncler money does he? Mr Wuncler is an oppresser.

"Huey!" Jazmine throws herself across the room and wraps around him."I would have loaned you the money! Don't send him to your cambodian sweatshop Mr Wuncler! We'll pay!"

The room is now silent at Jazmine's outburst. Huey stands with Jazmine wrapped around him and taps at her arms to let him go. She reluctantly does so."I don't owe Wuncler money he's asking me to direct another Christmas play." Huey rolls his eyes.

"And the offer is a good one." Wuncler says"I'm offering your boyfriend here a little dough aside from budgeting."

Jazmine wipes her teary eyes and grabs Huey's arm."But I don't understand why would you want Huey to direct a play with your money? You're _white_." Jazmine whispers the last word because it may offend Wuncler.

He doesn't look so offended."Well his last little black play thing was a critical success and if not for those dipfucks at the pto it wouldve gotten alot more attention and now that me and Robert here are now partners over at Mr Bitchez I felt it was neccassary to extend an offer to his grandson."

Jazmine looks to Huey who stills looks bored and a little pained at Jazmine still clinging to his arm.

Mr Wuncler continues talking. "And like before I give you complete control over everything. Piss everyone off if you want. You won't hear a peep out of me. Just be sure it's a Wuncler production. I even have it in writing. You can read over it before signing but my signature is already on it."

Huey sighs"No thanks." He goes to walk to the door. Emy and Riley are both on the kitchen Emy is munching on one of Huey's rice cakes. Adapting to a gluten Free diet is surprisingly easier for her when she can just pick through Huey's food.

"He'll do it." Mr Freeman speaks up. Huey and Jazmine turn to see Mr Freeman and Mr Wuncler shaking hands.

"Grandad!"Huey exclaims"I said I didn't want to." Mr Wuncler laughs as he walks to the door.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Robert. I'll see you saturday for lunch. Bring that nice lady friend of yours."

Mr Freeman laughs and agrees following Wuncler. Huey stares on angrily.

"Oh and before I forget." Mr Wuncler opens the door for a business looking nerdy guy to walk in."This here is Simon your assisstant. He'll do everything you need. He's like your bitch slave if you will." Mr Wuncler walks out and Simon looks around at all the black people and tugs on his collar nervously.

Huey turns back to his grandfather"Why'd you tell him I'd do it?" Mr Freeman stares at Huey over his glasses"Are you stupid? Wuncler offered you money just to tell white people what you walk around telling us for free." Mr Freeman shakes his head.

Huey frowns. Mr Freeman continues"Most kids would dream of having a white slave!"

Riley who is now leaning on the kitchen table spreading peanutbutter over his poptart(Jazmine wonders how that tastes.) Nods in agreement about dreaming of having a white slave.

" You better go do that play then I can take me and Ms Brown to a nice trip over to the Bahamaaas."Mr Freeman smiles wistfully as he goes up the stairs. "Now get to work."

"But I got school!" Huey calls up shortly. Mr Freeman stop mid stair and turns around.

"Huey. You have a play to direct for a very important people and this entire town and you're only thinking about _school_? Stop being so damn selfish and irresponsible." Mr Freeman goes up the stairs continuing his rant.

Riley looks hopeful and Huey scowls harder than Jazmine figures possible. She worries about his blood pressure.

"So that means I can stay home too?" Riley calls up over a mouth full of food.

"No!" Mr Freeman calls down. Riley pouts"Well can you atleast give us a ride?"

"_Hell _no!" Mr Freeman answers. Riley and Emy both let out a breath of frustration then walk to the door.

Jazmine turns to Huey as he drops his backpack then scowls over at Simon. Poor Simon.

"I'll stay with you." Jazmine offers Huey stares at her then looks away picking up the contract.

"No. You have that test in bio lab and in video production Ms Warren is going to give you a pop quiz on different camera angles." Huey says looking at the paper in his hand.

Jazmine loves how he knows her schedule and assingnments by heart. "Okay." Is all she says trying not to giggle.

Huey sits on the couch still looking at his papers. Jazmine walks over hopefully and clasps her hands behind her back.

Huey looks up at her then stands up to kiss her. "Now goodbye DuBois." Huey is sitting and looking at his papers again while Jazmine giggles madly and heads to the door to catch the bus with Riley and Emy passing Simon on her way out.

* * *

School goes by incredibly slow. Caesar drives her home today and when they arrive Huey is conducting auditions for the role of Black Jesus right in the Freeman home.

There's a line going around the side of the house. Jazmine and Caesar go into the house and see guys rehearsing lines and doing acting excercises. Huey and Simon are sitting in the same place where Jazmine left them but with a bunch of papers and headshots all about.

Both looked tired and more bored than ever. Jazmine and Caesar walking in to see a guy infront of them doing a dramatic read.

Too dramatic if anyone asked Jazmine's opinion but they didn't so she won't speak on it.

"We'll call you,don't call us." Huey said to the man who looked proud of himself and walked out.

Jazmine sat next to Huey inbetween him and Simon and watched his face. He looked tired already. Jazmine didn't want him to get like he was at the last Christmas play.

He was always tired and working himself to the bone. She lie her head on his shoulder and watched him look at the papers in his hands.

"Have you taken a break?" Jazmine asks the papers he's reading. "No." Huey answers

"Have you eaten?" Jazmine already knew the answer to that. "No."

She looks over to see Caesar already at work sitting on the floor at the coffee table looking through headshot and talking to Simon. Poor Simon still had not gotten use to so many black people.

Jazmine got up to go make her boyfriend a nice sandwich and some hot tea. The weather is getting colder by the hour.

"Hey pumpkin!" Jazmine turns to see her father walking in the dining room.

"Huey. Micheal." Tom greets the other two. Jazmine rolls her eyes at her father for being such a fame whore.

"Tom what are you doing here? The Hanson Bogart trial ends tomarrow and you don't even have your closing arguments prepared." Huey says

Toms shoulders deflat"But I really worked hard on this black Jesus read." He sounds like Jazmine when she whines.

Huey exhales"Fine. Go ahead." He sits back and folds his arms watching Tom stand in the position of Jesus on a Cruxifix.

Tom then looks up at the ceiling dramatically and speaks in a raspy heaving voice."_Forgive them father! For they know not what they do_!"

Tom then makes loud dying noises and Jazmine gets chill bumps.. her father is quite good.

Huey and the rest don't seem to think so though. Because when Tom in mid death scream Huey cuts him off. "Thanks Tom. We've seen quite enough."

"But you haven't even seen me rise from the dead." Tom says rubbing his neck.

"Really that's enough." Huey says looking at the papers on the table again.

Tom sulks a bit then brightens up."Okay I'll just leave my headshots with you."

Tom sits his picture on the table. "Bye pumpkin see you at dinner!" Tom scurries out the room as Jazmine comes over with a plate and a cup of tea.

She sits it on the table and Huey barely glances at it as he's calling next. Then a white guy walks in.

Huey rolls his eyes"We'll call you, Next." The guy sulks and exits. Jazmine watches Huey expectantly.

"I need you to get on the phones. "Huey says while he passes papers to Simon and Caesar.

Jazmine knows that means she has secretarial duties. Huey looks over at Simon"_Somebody _called Quincy Jones and referred to him as James Earl Jones."  
Simon looks embarrassed. Jazmine agrees and reminds Huey to eat.

He makes a noise and Jazmine goes into the kitchen to make calls. Huey told Jazmine that Quincy Jones is originally from Chicago. That's pretty cool.

When all the calls are made and most of the auditions are done. Jazmine goes back into the living room and sits next to Huey. His sandwich is gone and Jazmine smiles sitting next to him.

"Did you eat it?" Jazmine says wrapping her arms around his neck. "No. Caesar ate it."

Jazmine turns and scowls at the boy. Simon is gone now. Something about Huey sending him on a run to find racial equality in Texas.

* * *

It's already December tenth and Quincy Jones has arrived and him and Huey have been working together like last time.

Huey and Jazmine now stand at his locker while Jazmine tries to rub some cocoa butter balm on his eyes so he won't get bags underneath them.

"Jazmine stop. We're at school." Huey tries to pry her hand away from him. "So? You didn't let me do it yesterday." Jazmine argues wiggling the roll up stick over his eye.

Huey sighs and lets her lean him against the lockers running the cocoa butter stick over his eye. He has the other one open while he watches her. Then Jazmine moves over to the open eye and Huey closes it allowing her to rub it with the cocoa butter stick.

When she finishes Jazmine puts the cap back on the cocoa butter and smiles proudly. "There. Now all you have to do it apply this everymorning and night and you won't have to worry about those pesky dark circles."

Jazmine puts the stick in his backpack strap pocket on his shoulder. Huey opens both his eyes and stares at her.

"What?" Jazmine asks him. His eyes are so deep and dark to her right now. Huey doesn't answer he just leans on his locker and watches her then he takes his hands and puts them on the straps of her backpack and pulls her into a kiss.

Jazmine gladly indulges in the liplock and stands on her tippy toes to get more of Huey's face.

"Damn goodmorning to yall too."A voice says followed by a few giggles. Jazmine breaks away as Huey does so.

Kay and Hiro stand there smiling."Damn Jazzy can I get a smoochy smooch too?"

Hiro extends his face between them and Jazmine pecks his cheek. Huey rolls his eyes then removes himself off the locker and leans Jazmine off him.

When he turns to put in his combination a load of papers fall out. The papers are headshots people have slid into his locker. One of those people being the flamboyant drama teacher Mr Wilkens.

Huey sighs angrily. "Who posted the casting call on the school bulletien?"

Hiro and Kay both exchange a nervous look before fleeing down the hall. Huey pulls more papers from the locker and onto the floor when he grabs a book.

Jazmine can't help but giggle then something catches her eye. One of the headshots with a little note on it. It's Dana and the note is in Huey's handwriting. _Strongly considering._ She's going for the role of Mary.

"Huey did she audition?" Jazmine asks picking up the picture. It's a black and white picture of Dana posing on a wall.

Huey looks over then grabs the paper to look again."Uh yeah yesterday. She bought muffins."

Jazmine thinks then groans."Where they the banana nut ones?"

Huey nods and Jazmine wants to vomit.

God those were delicious and if Jazmine had known Dana bought them she wouldn't have eaten it.

"Was she good?" Jazmine knows she was if Huey was strongly considering her. He shrugs "We do callbacks tomarrow. Guess we'll find out then."

Jazmine would hate being the one to call Dana and tell her she got the role. That'd be terrible.

"Aren't there more auditions today?" Jazmine asks Huey nods again. Then Jazmine formulates a plan. It won't be a good one but it may keep Dana out the role of Mary.

* * *

Today for the last day of auditions Jazmine stood out in the hall near the other women while Huey,Caesar and Quincy Jones sat on the couch.

Huey would definatly give her the role. She is his girlfriend and obviously better than_ Dana_.

"Next." Caesar called Jazmine walked into the room and stood infront of the coffee table.

The three looked at her. "Jazmine.."Huey said then looked toward the kitchen where she abandoned the phone and paperwork from her earlier duties. His face asked _Why aren't you working?_

Quincy Jones smiled at her"What are you going to auditon for pretty girl?"

Jazmine looked over at the three. Quincy Jones and Caesar both looked amused and Huey confused. "I'm here for the role of Mary." Jazmine announces standing in a pageant pose and holding her head high.

Huey was about to say something when Quincy Jones urged Jazmine to 'show em what she's got.' Quincy Jones is such a nice man maybe she'll listen to some of his music someday.

Jazmine cleared her throat and looked at the ceiling as her father had done and began doing her lines.

"My soul doth magnify the Lord,And my spirit hath rejoiced in God my Saviour." Jazmine closed her eyes and dropped to her knees. She did a dramatic monologe because she figures Jesus's mother would be really dramatic and sad. Have you seen what they did to her son?

The three guys are silent and they watch Jazmine. Quincy Jones and Caesar still have their amused faces and Huey in the middle is looking at Jazmine's knees to see if they are aching from dropping to the floor like that.

They are.

She stands and waits for an answer.

Huey gives them both an eye then looks at Jazmine."Go get back to the phones Jazmine." Huey writes something down and Jazmine just knows it's a yes. She happily skips back into the kitchen.

* * *

They move to the community center and Jazmine gets a desk right outside of Huey's office. Jazmine doesn't understand why because she's going to be busy in the play but does as told none the less.

She does callbacks while Quincy Jones,Caesar and Hiro work on the music and Huey does all the screenwriting and script stuff.

Riley and Emy are doing technical stuff much to Riley's dismay and Emy's delight. Tom gets the role as one of those people who beat Jesus while Jesus is played by Theo from the _Cosby show_.

Even Cindy got a role as the antagonist. _A white Devil_.

Yvonne is incharge of hair and make up and Kay is doing costume design.

Jazmine sits at her desk filing paperwork for Huey to sign when a tall man walks in with two other people on his side. A young lady and a young man.

He walks up to Jazmine's desk and clears his throat. Jazmine looks up at this dark man with a purple shirt on. "Oh my God you're-

"Yes. Yes _Female_. I'd like to speak to the director of this play." Winston Jerome looks at his nails then back at Jazmine.

"Um Huey is in a meeting but-

"A meeting? I'd like to speak with him at once!" Winston Jerome slaps his palm down on Jazmine's desk making her troll dolls topple over.

Jazmine swivels her little chair around and calls Huey."Jazmine I can't talk, I'm busy."

"But it's an emergency."Jazmine says looking behind her"Winston Jerome is here and he needs to speak with you."

Huey sighs then hangs up. After Jazmine politely offers the man some hot cocoa which he declines Huey comes out of the back and goes to stand at Jazmine's desk.

"What does he want?" Huey asks Jazmine sips at her mug and shrugs"Ask him."

Winston Jerome and his posse stand and walk over to the desk."Mr Freeman. I heard you were doing a little play."

Huey sighs bored"You heard correct. Now if you wish to schedule tickets see my secretary here." Huey says

Winston Jerome laughs then his two tag alongs laugh too. "I don't want tickets. I want to cease this production."

"Excuse me?" Huey ask raising a brow. Winston Jerome speaks louder."I wish to end this production of black Jesus-something whatever."

"Why?" Jazmine asks into her mug. Winston Jerome shifts his shoulders."I'm the religious playwright of this town and anything so offensive to Christianity will not go on if I have anything to say about it."

"Well you don't have anything to say about it."Huey says"Now beat it."

Winston Jerome makes a face"Well then I want this to be a Winston Jerome _presents_ play."

"No."Huey says simply causing the man to deflate."Now as I said if you wish to schedule tickets beforehand see my secretary here."

Jazmine shifts in her seat when the three people look over at her. She doesn't really want them to see her.

"Oh and never show up again without an appointment. "Huey adds leaving the four people as he goes back to his meeting.

Winston stands up straight and clears his throat."I'd like to schedule tickets please."

Jazmine smiles and looks for her book to reserve his tickets."Darn I left it in Huey's office. One second." Jazmine stands and goes into the room behind her.

Jazmine goes over to his desk and grabs her planner book. She left it there when she came to tell Huey about his schedule for today. Jazmine grabs the book and accidentally knocks over a folder and a paper falls out.

Jazmine should learn not to read fallen papers but she always does and this one like the others is also bad news.

Dana got the role. Huey gave Dana the role. How could he? Jazmine sat the paper back on his desk and swallowed her anger and went on with her duties.

At the end of the night Jazmine was writing while Huey was closing up conversations with a few more people.

Rehearsals start next weekend and Jazmine had to wait for Huey who was her ride home. It was currently almost eight oclock and it was dark out. Huey asked her a few questions about whether he was behind schedule on somethings today.

Huey hated being behind schedule. "No Huey you weren't. The whole Winston Jerome surprise may have set you back two minutes but nothing major." Jazmine spoke in a quick tone with him trying not to let her anger spew out.

Huey looked annoyed thinking about it."Don't let that happen again. No unscheduled visits."

"Yes. Huey."Jazmine grunted sarcastically. Huey must've missed it."Did he schedule any tickets?"

"Yes. Huey." Jazmine continues gripping her pen. Huey leaned on the desk "I want you to tell whoever is at the door to keep them on the outside. No entry. Also tell whoever is in charge of sales that tickets go out tomarrow to Friday."

"Yes. Huey." Jazmine answered him. "And I want you to go shave your head." Huey says

"Yes Hu-what?"Jazmine looked at him and Huey stared at her."What's wrong with you?"

Jazmine yawned and stretched"Nothing I'm just tired. Can we go?"

Huey shrugged"Do you have my schedule for tomarrow ready?" Jazmine stood and grabbed her peacoat."Yes. Huey."

In the car they had to wait for the car to warm up because Huey didn't press the button on the remote.

"What is your problem?" Huey asks her. "I'm cold."Jazmine shivers as she looks out the window.

"That's not what I mean."Huey says as the vents start to blow warm air out on Jazmine.

Jazmine bites her lips then looks at him. "You haven't kissed me." Jazmine lies but is still telling the truth He hasn't kissed her in two whole days even though that isn't why she's upset.

Huey must know that because he starts up the car and begins driving. Jazmine doesn't speak just sits in the seat picking at her nails.

Huey has his news talk playing and Jazmine blocks it out as normal. When they arrive on their block Jazmine gets out followed by Huey.

Huey told her he'd watch a movie with her yesterday but he was too tired. Her father is out because the lights are off and Emy must be at the Freemans.

"Can you tell Emy I'm home now?" Jazmine says not wanting to follow Huey inside. Huey turns to her and frowns."No you can do it."

"I do whatever you ask and you can't do one simple thing for me?" Jazmine goes to push by him. Huey takes her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Huey has his eyebrows furrowed and Jazmine is really close to his face.

"You haven't been using the cocoa butter."Jazmine whispers. Huey reaches down to kiss her. Jazmine lets him and she deepens it and it feels really good to kiss. Huey releases his grip on her arm and Jazmine wraps her hands in his shirt.

Huey pulls her closer to him and wraps his arm around her waist. They pull apart for a moment and Jazmine goes to kiss him again Huey pulls away.

"What is your issue?" Huey asks again. She doesn't want to tell him that she doesn't want Dana to get the role.

Jazmine lies her face on his jaw and plays with the buttons on the top of his shirt."I missed you."

Huey leans his head down to kiss her again and Jazmine lets him and opens her mouth to let his tongue slid in. They carry on for a few moments before Jazmine shivers and Huey leads her inside where she gets Emy and they go home.

* * *

**A/N still got a good ass wifi signal so you already know I'mma update. Yall there's a lemon in my crystal ball...It's coming real soon. _Real_ soon and just to let yall know though it's gone be good.**

**I can do review responses now! Also I'm bout to go to worrrrk =( I hate my job man. Also Can I address a few things that are kind of getting annoying?**

**Number one. If I write you a oneshot...review it favorite it or something. Number two. Don't send me PMs asking me stuff about the story but never review it or pms telling me how I should write the story but never review it.**

**Number three:The reviews from you guys mean the world to me because this was a long story and I worked hard on it... those short reviews like"Omg" Or "good chapter" are nice but if you read the story and at least tell me what you liked.**

**That's all guys. I'm not trying to be nit picky but seriously this story is about to end in a few chapters and I'm writing the sequel which won't be as long I can tell you that now.**

**Also no It will not be Riley and Cindy in the sequel. Please stop sending me PM'S asking about that. I'm sorry but well I'm not '_sorry'_ but there are plenty of Riley/Cindy's stories you can read. **

**I don't like the dynamic so I can't write it. **

**Review responses:**

** A. Rose:**_**Everyone thought Emy was Pregnant lol Nah I wouldn't do that. She's to young and the opposite of her mother. I can tell you now I won't do a teen pregnancy in this story but I would definitely do one. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Megageek21:**_** So true! You can tell Huey and Jazz want to get it cracking but they also know how to keep it pg. A relationship with out love is doomed. Thanks for the r&r!**_

**LovingHueyFreeman:**_** Omg I fucking love you right now...I SO TOTALLY RIPPED OFF THAT SCENE FROM CLUELESS! that's my shittttt but Jazmine really reminds me of Cher. Always helping people yet she's still clueless! And they kind of liked the same kind of guys. =)**_

_**Also,The wrist grabbing thing isn't like yanking and bruising. It's just holding her wrist. Because hand holding is to cliché lol and I thought it was cute picturing them walking down the halls while her limp wrist is dangling from his hand. I had an Ex do that because hand holding just makes me a little uncomfortable. (I'm weird I know.)**_

_**But he holds her lightly never to hurt her. lol It's addressed soon. **__**Donald lucky Jazzy didn't have a bamboo stick for his ass! Lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Breeahhnaa:**_** Aww thanks! It'll be up and running soon. Also I recently got in touch with one of my bestfriends and her name is BREANA lol!**_

_**I want that Huey Jaz love! Foreal! Yeah Caesar almost slipped up and Huey and Cindy was about to be flexing his ass. Also you notice how Huey was like cute jealous? "And then what Caesar?" Gurrra give that boy them drawwws!**_

_**I would've told my daddy to fire Donald's ass!**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009:**_** Woop woop we back we back! *Booty dance* Yeah Sarah gone to Africa with her man but Jazzy is gone be alright! I got you with the LEMON don't trip just stay tuned. Stayyy tuned lol Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Mercedes B:**_** Yes! I'mma do right this time! Just don't have me out in the streets singing like Tom! Lol You gone get your updates I promise! =)**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**MzJade:**_** Yeah Jazmine really named the mannequin Carl she is so crazy ! Huey sitting there like.."Carl?" Who df? lol anyway you so right Emy would not let Riley get her pregnant. She'd go to her lab and create a condom before letting Riley do that. And yeah Emy knows! She took it hard but then she recovered.**_

_**Jazzy is ready to you know what...Lol and yall ready to read it! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Sorry guys that's all I could do because I'm trying to make me a omelet before work and I think I'm gone quit my job. I hate my managers and everyone else up there. lol**

**But another day other dollar five reviews for another chapter. My granddaddy is going to fix our internet today, Yay! **

**Five reviews for next chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

**Salaam,Boondockers.**


	58. Chapter 58

**_A/N internet back working! YEAH YEAH! So here is a celebratory chapter!_**

* * *

Rehearsals start afterschool everyday and Dana surprise doesn't show up as a priveleged hussy. She plays this sweet and innocent role maybe the girl is a better actor than Jazmine gave her credit for.

Today when she comes in Jazmine is on a call and Huey is in another meeting. This play isn't the same as the original black Jesus play it's more _brutal_ and-

Well lets just say Jazmine hasn't reserved her tickets yet.

When Jazmine ends her call Dana is leaning on the tall counter infront of Jazmine's desk staring right at her. Jazmine hangs up the phone and looks at the girl."What?" Dana smiles at Jazmine like they're old friends or something.

"DuBois does it bother you that I work _so_ close with your friend and _so_ long and often?" Dana tries to say it in a tone to make it seem like she's trying to help Jazmine but it's not like that.

Jazmine shrugs"No and he's my boyfriend."

Dana raises her brows then they lower and she smiles.

Jazmine feels like she made a mistake telling her that."Well that's good DuBois. You two are _so_ cute together." Dana smiles."Here you go I bought brownies." Dana sits a container full of brownies on Jazmine's desk then flips her hair and starts down the hall.

Jazmine inwardly rolls her eyes. If that girl thinks she can keep buying her friends off with baked goods then she's sadly mistaken.

"Oh shit brownies!" Cindy and Riley exclaim coming from Huey's office. Jazmine rolls her eyes as they begin to grab small handfuls of the brownies.

_This means war._

* * *

The next day afterschool Jazmine brings brownies only hers has sprinkles on them.

"Hi everyone! I bought brownies. _Good ones_. They're homemade and they have sprinkles." Jazmine says walking into rehearsals.

Caesar, Cindy, Riley, Hiro and some other actors come up and begin taking some.

Jazmine watches Emy look at her list of food she can't eat while Riley holds her a brownie out. When Emy finds brownies on there she looks up at Riley and makes a sad face. Riley shrugs and puts it in his already stuffed mouth.

Jazmine decides she'll start finding gluten recipes for her cousin too. She's been losing weight. Good thing Huey has two rice cakes.

Speaking of Huey Jazmine looks over to see him talking to Dana and another person on the stage. Huey had a clipboard and guess what Dana does.. she stands next to Huey to looks over his shoulder to read what it says.

Jazmine walks over and grabs a brownie from Caesar's hand right before Caesar is about to take it to his mouth and marches over to Huey and that girl.

The other guy Huey was speaking to also must have noticed brownies and walked off toward the table where they sat."Huey! Here I bought you a brownie."Jazmine says smiling while standing next to Huey.

Huey looks up at her then back at his clipboard."Hold it for me. I'm not too hungry."

'Hold it for me' is normally Huey talk for:You eat it Jazmine and normally she would but he has to eat it now. Jazmine doesn't miss the smug little half smirk Dana gives before looking over his shoulder at the clipboard again.

Jazmine waits until Huey opens his mouth to talk and Jazmine stuffs the brownie in his mouth and almost down his throat. She pushes up his chin to close it.

Huey who is surprised by all of this has no choice but chew otherwise he'd choke. While he does so his brows are drawn downward in confusion and annoyance at Jazmine for just pushing a brownie in his mouth.

It all goes on for about thirty seconds then Huey who won't spit on the floor swallows and sucks his teeth because brownies can get on peoples teeth. He scowls at Jazmine the entire time. Dana stands there amused waiting on Huey to yell at Jazmine.

"It's sugar free mix." Jazmine says giving him a small smile. Huey stares still running his tongue over his teeth behind his pouted lips.

It silent and awkward until Quincy Jones appears from behind a curtain."Oh you bought brownies? I'd love a sugar free brownie."

Huey gives Quincy Jones a side eye then looks back at Jazmine."Jazmine get Quincy Jones a sugar free brownie." Huey doesn't have anything on his teeth. Huey has such a good tongue.

"Dana, Kay needs you in costume." Huey says. Dana smiles"Sure thing Huey."

Jazmine can't help but almost roll her eyes at her then goes to get Quincy Jones a brownie.

* * *

At school Jazmine is really more affectionate with Huey than is probably necessary. But outside of school he's always busy and those little moments in school or on the way home at night is the only time she can kiss him it's only half because of Dana.

Her mother has only video called her twice but hasn't had the time to do more yet. She doesn't really get good reception.

"Jazmine stop.. I have to get in my locker." Huey says prying the girl off his face. Huey either is yawning between sentences or has Jazmine's lips pressed on him.

When he gets in the locker he doesnt turn around to let Jazmine finish he leans his head against the locker and sighs.

"Huey if you're so tired take a day off-with me." Jazmine says wrapping her arms around his waist and lie her face on his back.

"Riley broke a light fixture yesterday and Wuncler doesn't want to extend his funds to the costume department. He suggests we use old bedsheets. So Jazmine don't."Huey takes her hands and moves them away.

In video production a few students have an assingment to try and film the play but Huey has a no camera policy.

In Biolab she makes a a small explosion and cries about it because the class has to stand outside till the smoke clears.

Then at lunch Huey is busy in the library."Huey I bought you carrots." Jazmine says holding up a ziplock bag.

Huey grunts in response. Jazmine sits them on the table then goes to kiss him. Huey lets her for a moment then stands and walks over to the otherside of the table."You're being too damn affectionate Jazmine. I told you I needed to focus and you keep trying to take my attention."

"I'm your girlfriend." Jazmine folds her arms. Huey rolls his eyes"No duh. Now can you let me do what I need to so I can get this _fucking_ play over with?"

Jazmine flinches at his curseword. It reminds Jazmine of how her parents were when Tom would work late at night.

"Fine." Jazmine stands then marches out the room. Huey doesn't even look back.

_God so much like her parents._

* * *

At rehearsal Tom keeps asking if he can have a opera solo and Riley breaks another light.

"Damnit. Jazmine! I thought I told you to call the community center people and have them replace those lights! "Huey yells over to her. Jazmine stands with Kay and Cindy.

"Why are you yelling at me? Riley's the one who broke it!" Jazmine places her hand on her hip. He's been so short with her since yesterday and she sure as heck isn't going to be punked so if he yells Jazmine yells right back.

"Shut up." Riley says from above the stage on a light stand thingy."Huey told yo ass to get the people to get new ones. Yo ass slackin, not me."

Huey glares at her."You're not doing your job." Jazmine glares back then looks over at a smiling Dana then back at Huey.

"And you aren't doing yours." Jazmine says then walks out and goes to answer the ringing phone.

Later on when everyone is leaving Jazmine is at her desk. She started doing homework instead of secretarial work she even unplugged the phone.

"Hi DuBois."Dana says leaning over her counter."I'll just wait for Huey in his office."

Jazmine looks up."Why?" She hates this girl. Dana flips her long braids."Lines and whatnot." Dana walks right into Huey's door and closes it.

And what not? Really.. what is that even?

Huey walks out with Quincy Jones later and Jazmine tells the legend goodbye. When Huey walks up to her desk he gives her a look.

"Dana is in your office."Jazmine says shortly. Huey looks at the door then back Jazmine."Have you stopped taking those pills?"

"Didn't you tell me too Huey?" Jazmine gathers her papers. "So that explains your memory. I told you to call the community center and-

Explain my memory? Again with the fucking lights. "Okay is that all?" Jazmine asks.

Huey narrows his eyes."More props for set design."

"Is _that _all?" Jazmine clenches her teeth. Huey scowls."Yeah for now."

Jazmine crosses her arms."I'm taking a day off tomarrow." She hasn't even done christmas shopping and it's already the nineteenth.

"You can't, I need you here."Huey says looking at the papers on her desk.

And I need you here.

"Oh well I have plans." Jazmine looks away.

"What plans?" Huey asks

Jazmine rolls her eyes."Plans plans. My plans. Plans that I have."

Jazmine closes her book and sits back in her chair. Huey stares at her. Jazmine avoids his face."Dana is in your office."

Huey stares still then goes into the door behind her desk and closes it. Jazmine gathers her things and walks out. They can do whatever they please.

_Fine. Whatever_. Perfect, first thing tomarrow she's gonna start her pills again so things like this won't bother her.

She takes a bus home even though it's late and a nasty guy keeps staring at her. She cries alot on her way up her driveway and Huey's car is not home yet.

"So you left them alone? You dumb bitch.. just for that I hope they fuck."

Jazmine sits in her bed."You aren't helping Cindy!" she pulls at the string on her pajama pants.

"I'm just saying be foreal.. bitch try to swipe yo shit, you fight for it." Cindy says

"But I don't want to fight. Can't he just be mine? And we be together and no complications and-

"Ah let me stop you right there. There is no relationship without complications. It doesn't exist. That's the point of a relationship to work through them."

Jazmine leans back on her pillows. "You're smart today." She giggles holding the phone between her shoulder and face.

"I'm reading Essense magazine today." Cindy says Jazmine gasps"So you're the one who's been taking Yvonne's magazines from the mailbox."

"Why won't you just get your own subscription?" Jazmine asks

"I'm not black! Anyway why her magazines come to yall house? She live there now?"

Jazmine thinks"Yeah...I guess she does." Jazmine has hardly noticed how Yvonne is here all the time now. It doesn't even make her upset. She enjoys it actually. No more laundry or cooking for Jazmine.

"Cool.. she good people." Cindy says. Jazmine looks at the pile of folded laundry at the foot of her bed Yvonne put there.

"Yeah..she is." Jazmine actually notices for the first time that she's glad Yvonne is here and so is everyone else, especially her father.

Huey's car pulls up. "I'll call you back Cindy."Jazmine hangs up before Cindy can respond. When she goes outside Jazmine sees Huey is just now getting out his car.

Jazmine stops on the sidewalk and covers her arms because it's cold out. Huey looks up at her and clears his throat.

"Here I got you something." Huey says walking over with a small colorful box.  
Jazmine opens it and sees it's a cupcake.

It has pink icing and little ring on it. "Thanks." She says looking at it. Huey sighs instead of responding. Jazmine sucks her fingers; some of the icing got on it.

"I grabbed it from that bakery. They were about to close."Huey is looking at the ground. Jazmine closes it back then stares at him."Thanks."She repeats.

"Are you happy?" Huey asks still finding other things to look at.

"I'm happy I have a cupcake and that we're talking."

Huey sighs again"I didn't mean to yell at you.. I'm just tired."Huey admits"I'm sorry." Jazmine smiles and nods. "It's okay and the new light fixtures will be in tomarrow."

Huey looks away. He hates apologizing. Jazmine squints at him playfully."Come here." She tells him like he tells her. Huey gives her a side eye but comes to her and closes the distance between them reaching down and placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Did Dana need alot of help with her lines?" She asks when he steps back. Huey shrugs."She has only four lines. She was trying to get more."

Jazmine can't help but smile."Really? Only four?" Huey raises a brow then frowns"You'd know if you read the script instead of using finding quotes from Mary in the bible like you did for your auditon."

Jazmine laughs she so totally found a quote from Mary in the Bible. Huey narrows his eyes"You know I told you I wasn't doing a biblical story. Why haven't you read the script?"

Jazmine shrugs guiltly then reaches up to kiss his lips before he can start telling her how incorrect the story of Jesus is. "Goodnight Huey Pooey."

"Shut up."Huey says kissing her again. Jazmine deepens it and wraps her arms around his neck. Huey plays tongue hockey for a moment then pulls away. Why does he always pull away?

"Goodnight."Huey says looking bored already. Jazmine kissed him again then walks back toward her house.

She eats her cupcake as she goes over homework and has Huey's schedule for tomorrow ready.

Jazmine works at Mr bitchez for four hours the next day. She rarely has to be there now that the new girl has been doing most the work along with Emy,Riley and Caesar. Jazmine mostly comes to help pick up the slack.

* * *

On Friday it's time for Christmas break. Everyone has finished their finals and are leaving for the day. Jazmine has finished all her finals and now everyone's focus is being done with the play.

Ceasar walks up to her at the lockers and lets all his bodyweight fall on Jazmine.

"God I'm tired Jazzy!"He groans letting his body act lifeless. Jazmine giggles while she tries to stand him up.

Cindy walks up next from her locker. It's nice to see her and Caesar actually hanging out cordially now."Look I think we should have a wrap party after the play." Cindy announces.

"I'm down."Hiro said appearing behind them. Caesar and him slap fives. Jazmine looked to Huey whatever he responded would be her answer.

Cindy didn't wait for their answer before nodding happily."Cool so party at the Freemans'!"

Huey turned to her."No. No Cindy" But Cindy was already laughing and walking down the hall.

"Was that a haha 'Huey you're so funny' laugh? Or a haha 'I do what I want laugh'?" Huey questions aloud. Caesar and Hiro shrug then go down the hall as well.

Jazmine touches his shoulder"Haha Huey you're so funny." She teases him. Huey rolls his eyes then closes his locker and takes her wrist leading her out the building.

"Are you excited?" Jazmine asks him as they walk to his car. Huey shrugs.

Jazmine gets in and tells him what all needs to be done for the play sunday and they sold all the tickets.

"Wuncler may even ask you to make it all week." Jazmine says as Huey drives.

"And the answer will be no." Huey says"Aunt Cookie is coming have you reserved her seat?"

Jazmine nods proudly"Just like you said." Huey drives on and when they get to the theater Huey is being hounded by people needing his help or approval and the phone on Jazmine's desk goes off.

_It was nice while it lasted._

That's how it goes for today. Huey stops by every two seconds and Dana brings cookies that Jazmine throws away not in her face of course.

* * *

Mr. Freeman comes in later while Jazmine is writing Huey's name on her planner book.

"Hi Mr Freeman,Huey will be with you in one second if you just take a seat."Jazmine says not even looking up at him she knew it was him from his tune whistling.

"Might I interest you in some coffee or hot cocoa while you wait?"

"No thanks little baby. I want to talk to you actually."Mr Freeman says Jazmine looks up, she loves when people want to talk to her.

"When I scheduled my tickets for the play I seem to have misplaced the one I bought for Ms Ebony." Mr Freeman dramatically places his hand on his head.

Jazmine gasps"Oh No. Where did you last have it? I can help you find it."

Mr Freeman scratches his head."Well see the thing is I kind of forgot to buy her ticket."

Jazmine stares and Mr Freeman smiles cheekily then she laughs."Oh Mr Freeman. That's a good one. If you lost the ticket you can just say so."

Mr Freeman tugs on his shirt collar. Jazmine turns to look in her ticket drawer where her ticket is. "I know since you're _so old_ you can misplace things easily."

She can hear Mr Freeman growl a bit but she doesn't know why. Jazmine turns back around in her chair."I keep _my_ ticket in a safe place. See?" Jazmine holds up her little picture frame with her ticket inside.

Mr Freeman makes a face then snatches it."Thanks lil baby." Jazmine's face falls as Mr Freeman opens the frame and snickers on his way out.

Jazmine can't help but mumble and get misty eyed"But-but-but- that's mine."

* * *

Jazmine avoids telling Huey she can't make his play. But eventually he figures out because on saturday while Jazmine is placing large salad infront of him and smiles when he gets ready to eat it Huey must instantly know somethings wrong.

He raises a brow at her"You let granddad take your ticket because he forgot to get one for Ms Brown."

Jazmine nods"Yes." She begins to cry again and runs over to him"I'm sorry Huey I'm a terrible girlfriend!"

Huey allows her to wrap around him with her knees on his lap for a few minutes. "It's fine Jazmine."

Jazmine sniffs a bit then sits up."Really?" Huey makes a face when she rubs her nose with the back of her wrist and stares at him."Yes now go clean yourself up."

Jazmine sniffs again but doesn't move from his lap. "You and your father produce alot of snot." Huey says

Jazmine still true to her nature sniffed again. "Stop." Huey says "Go blow it." Huey makes a face at her.

"Kiss me." Jazmine says"Go blow." Huey tells her again.

Jazmine sniffs and her nose makes a nasty trumpet sound. Huey makes another lemon face and Jazmine giggles kissing him on the cheek.

Huey wipes his face and moves her off his lap. "Get back to work and blow your nose Roscoe."

Jazmine does as told and finishes her daily duties she leaves with Emy and her father today Since Huey has to help with set design tonight.

"Bye Huey Pooey." Jazmine says reaching up to kiss his chin. Huey narrows his eyes at her but puts his hand on the small of her back as she reaches up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

* * *

When they leave Tom takes the girls to Mcwunclers with Yvonne in the front seat. They all( including Tom) sing _'I'm every woman_."

They all sit in a booth together and talk and laugh. Jazmine texts Cindy during their meal and she tells her about how flirty Dana was in rehearsals since Jazmine couldn't see for the girl not only flirted with Huey she wanted a peice of Caesar too.

Cindy mostly was annoyed because Caesar could flirt back and Cindy couldn't say anything because they aren't dating anymore.

Maybe I'll just be alone foreva y'know buy a few hundred cats or something.

Jazmine feels sad for Cindy when she reads that text she quickly reassures she won't be alone forever.

It's coo J, I've excepted it. Caesar always liked his coffee black anyway... =\

Jazmine wants to ask Huey or Emy about sometype of potion that can make Cindy darker. Not because Jazmine wants it but because Cindy would want it.

"I don't believe there is.."Emy says as she sits on the vibrating dryer in the laundry room. They are helping Yvonne do laundry well they're watching her do laundry because Jazmine had picked up a pair of her father's speedos and quickly decided she would not help anymore.

"I think Cindy should learn to love herself for who she is. I mean look at Emy she's pale and I don't see her complaining."Yvonne says pouring detergent in the washer.

Emy looks affronted"Pale? Me and Jazmine are the same color." Emy holds out her arm.

Yvonne shakes her head along with Jazmine who laughs a bit."Awe nah snowflake, Jazzy a bit more darker."

Emy blushes"Well what's wrong with being pale?" Jazmine and Yvonne both shrug.

"I always figured that being darker was the bad thing." Jazmine admits. Yvonne shrugs"Alot of black people still think that being darker is a bad thing."

Saturday morning Yvonne is making breakfast. Jazmine smells it as she wakes up her father and Mr Freeman went for a jog. Jazmine reaches for her necklace then goes downstairs.

She yawns and walks over to the stove."Are you making me chocolate chip pancakes?"

Yvonne nods"I sure am." Jazmine smiles then goes back upstairs to see if Emy is awake because they have to go to the community center after breakfast.

She goes into her old room that Emy has now. The twin sized bed now has a different comforter and not the disney one Jazmine used to have on it. It's blue with white vertical stripes on it.

The walls have pictures that Riley drew and a two posters of George Washington Carver and Mae Jemison.

There were books all over the room and it looked like Riley's room with Huey's stuff.

"You need to clean up."Jazmine says kicking a book on the floor. Emy shrugs from where she is on the floor. "That's what I'm doing now."

Jazmine watches Emy put all her dolls back in the chest. They haven't been put back in there since lastyear.

"Why are you putting them away?" Jazmine watches her pack away atleast fifty dolls.

"Because I don't play with them to much now. Only her." Emy points her head to where the Big doll Jazmine got made to look like her sits on the dresser.

"So you don't like them anymore?" Jazmine asks her cousin. Emy looks up "I do but I'm in highschool now I'm liking other things more too. Like science and books and-

"Riley." Jazmine cuts in making Emy blush and look away. Jazmine sits down to help her Jazmine grabs a doll and Emy looks up and quickly reaches for it. "Not her."

Jazmine looks at it and sees it that old ratty doll she came here with."Why do you want to keep that old thing?"

Emy goes to put it in her dresser. "Because Jazzy my mom gave her to me." Emy sits back on the floor and puts more dolls and accessories in the box.

"Why do you care?" Jazmine asks shouldn't she want to remove all the memories of her trifling mother out her life?

"I don't know-I just think she special." Emy smiles a little. Jazmine shakes her head. "Your mother isn't really a good-

"I know Jazzy."Emy says"I know how she is... I know. I've always known but she still my mama and one day she's gone be better."

Jazmine looks at her a feels a little bad for talking about Emy's mom. She is still her mom,but Jazmine knows she isn't going to be better. She opens her mouth to say that when Emy shoots her a pleading look.

_Let me believe this._

Jazmine shuts her mouth and helps Emy finish then they head down to breakfast.

At the theater they do a dress rehearsal run through and Jazmine gets to sit in the audience.

She thinks everything is going swell and ofcourse Huey being the director keeps yelling cut and redirecting people.

Jazmine particulary likes when Dana does something wrong and Huey gets frustrated. Jazmine smiles smugly in her seat next to Huey. Dana rolls her eyes at her then directs her attention to Caesar and his "_Oh so muscular arms' _

Cindy kept averting her attention to something else. Like looking at her lines or finding something on the ceiling really interesting at the moment.

Jazmine rubbed Huey's back when he sighed tiredly. He had those bags again under his eyes.

Tonight Huey couldn't drive her home because he had alot of last minute details to go over. Wuncler had came in during the dress rehearsals and talked about how rich this would make him.

Jazmine couldn't even give him a goodbye kiss when they left at midnight because Huey was talking to Wuncler in his office.

* * *

On Sunday all the actors and crew had to be gone early for one last reheresal for tonight.

Jazmine mostly lounged around the house because it was nothing for her to do. She wasn't a part of the production. She went to the Freeman's to help Aunt Cookie prepare food for the party tonight.

They decided that it would be at Mr Bitchez. Jazmine is watching Aunt Cookie deep fry chicken wings in the kitchen. She hums a tune to herself and Jazmine hums it too.

"Did you know Huey's mom?" Jazmine asks Aunt cookie looks up"I sure did." Then she smiles up at the ceiling"So smart and _pretty _oooh yes chile."

Jazmine smiles at her because Huey's mom was pretty. "Do you think she'd..like me?"

That question Jazmine swallows at. She kind of wondered if Huey and Riley's mom was alive would she like Jazmine.

Aunt Cookie smiles"Yes I do think so. Why not? You are perfect." Aunt cookie pinches her cheek.

Jazmine smiles but cringes inwardly at the use of the word 'perfect' there is no possible way.

"And Huey likes you. He sure seems like he does." Aunt Cookie adds putting the chicken in a big aluminun tray.

Jazmine blushes."Huey says he_ loves _me." Aunt cookie raises a brow. "Ohh now does he?"

Jazmine giggles a bit then nods. Aunt Cookie smiles then places her hand on her hip."Do you love him?"

Jazmine nods again"I do-so much." Jazmine says sincerly and almost tired sounding.

Aunt cookie laughs and Jazmine doesn't know why but she joins in too. Yvonne and Aunt Cookie do this alot and so do the women at the shop. Maybe it's a black woman thing to randomly laugh loudly.

Jazmine goes with Aunt cookie to pick up the cake for everyone and the helps make the kool aid and tea then they get balloons and the one of the promo posters for Black Jesus and put it on the wall.

Jazmine's tired when they finish. "Okay now let's go get ready for the play." Aunt cookie claps excitedly.

Jazmine swallows and claps to feigning excitement. She doesn't even have a ticket but Huey said it was alright so he may sneak her in. Jazmine went into her house and put on a nice red dress and black stockings and black flats. She wears her white peacoat and the matching hat.

On her way back across the street to get a ride with Aunt cookie noticed something.. Huey's car.

Jazmine walks up the walkway and goes to knock on the door. Huey opens it. He's dressed in a black hoodie and Khaki pants.

"Huey! I thought you were at the play."Jazmine hugs him. Huey lets her for a moment before he speaks."I went for the last rehearsal."

Jazmine pulls back"You aren't going?" Huey shrugs"Meh,I had enough of black Jesus."

Jazmine stares at him"You are so odd Huey Freeman." He stares back. "I know."He leans down and Jazmine reaches up to kiss him. He breaks away to let her in the house.

"Aunt cookie left with Granddad and Ms Brown." Huey says leaning on the closed door behind Jazmine.

"So what are we gonna do while everyone is at the play?" Jazmine asks she's sad she can't see the play but happy she can be with Huey.

He stands up then grabs his green jacket. "Come on."

* * *

_**A/N yoooo guys you better review for next chapter things get a little...sour? hahahaha**_

_**Review responses**_

**Megageek21:**_** lol so true that makes a good relationship being able to read eachother. thanks for the r&r!**_

**MzJade:**_** yeah that chapter was crazy! a lot of smh moments! Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Mercedes B:**_** Lol Huey Freeman is gone get beat up for messing with Jazzy emotions! I hope you liked this chapter! Yes I'mma be better don't need to be out in these streets =( Glad you liked that chapter thanks for the r&r! Love ya more!**_

**Nina: ****_Glad you liked it here is another chapter. Thanks for the r&r!_**

**_Didn't get five but whatever internet is back on and I'm stoked! _**

**_Five for next chapter. _**

**_Guys we almost done! Read&review_**

**_I own nothing._**

**_Salaam,Boondockers!_**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/n I said things got a little sour this chapter and you know what that means...No? Well let me 'splain..LEMONS!**

**lol well a little glass of lemonade for yall. But tbh I hope you guys aren't like 14 and 15 reading this cause it's straight up M-RATED.**

**If you are young...smh... just don't tell your mommy's and daddy's**

* * *

Huey and Jazmine drive while Jazmine tries to rap along to The Pharcyde.

"She keeps on passing me by!"Jazmine sings to Huey and plays with the string on his hoodie. Huey rolls his eyes and drives on to their mystery destination.

"I love when you surprise me Huey." Jazmine says turning down the song. Huey grunts in response. "We aren't going to the bears again are we?" Jazmine gasps.

Huey ignores her. Jazmine turns her song back up and begins singing again.

Jazmine shrieks when she sees where they are. Huey holds his ear and scowls at her.

She reaches over and kisses him then gets out the car. It's _light night _at the zoo.  
It's when the zoo is open at night and is covered in christmas lights. The walkways, the trees, the cages everything it lit up.

It's so cool. Huey walks Jazmine through the entire zoo and holds her hand. He doesn't seem to be annoyed or bored. Huey buys her a cup of hot cocoa. The barista behind the counter of the zoo coffee shop tells Jazmine that she's pretty and Huey frowns openly at him.

Jazmine pulls him over to where they have a reindeer petting zoo. Yes and actual reindeer!

They have big antlers and all Jazmine's childhood she wanted a pony but she should've been wanting a reindeer.

"Huey how much do you think it would cost for my daddy to get my a reindeer?" Jazmine asks him. Huey just leans her against the glass that the polar bears are swimming in and kisses her.

Jazmine accepts it but then when she opens her eyes she looks behind him to see that another glass has manatees swimming in it. She pulls away from him."Oh Huey look!" Huey allows Jazmine to pull him to the glass on the other side.

Jazmine places her hands on the glass and watches the manatees swim around in the blue water.

Huey and Jazmine are the only ones down the stairs in that little area that you watch the swimming mammals. He walks behind her and places his face on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist and watches with her for a moment.

Jazmine giggles when he nips at her neck. Then he opens his mouth and sucks some of her flesh and Jazmine shivers and closes her eyes. Is that how it feels when she does it to him? He bites at her again and sucks on another part of her neck.

Jazmine lets out a small squeak and she can feel Huey smirk against her skin and pull away.

Jazmine blushes at the glass infront of her before they walk out and back on the lit zoo. She wins a christmas trivia game and takes home a christmas DVD box set.

Huey rolls his eyes and tells her how he's just _dying_ to watch them with her.

On the way to the parking lot Jazmine tells Huey how much she loves him and how perfect tonight was. "How do you think the play is going?"

Huey shrugs."I don't know." He starts up the car and Jazmine goes to his news talk because he's so sweet to her she can listen to boring politics for him.

They get to their block and Huey sends her across the street to shower because Zoos stink.

* * *

Jazmine obliges and when she finishes her shower and wipes the fog from the mirror she's shocked by what is on her neck. Two burgundy hickeys right there!

She has hickeys on her neck! Huey put hickeys on her,she always seen Cindy with hickeys and Hiro but never for her.

Jazmine wears her hair over her neck and dresses in her little pajama shorts and top. Then puts on her boots and runs across the snow covered ground and into the Freeman house.

She can hear the shower going on the second floor and then goes to Huey's room and lies in his bed. She waits for him to come from his shower.

Jazmine looks at her neck in the mirror and blushes to when all her skin is the color of her hickies.

"Jazmine."Huey says from behind her making her jump in surprise. She turns around and tries to glare at him but fails miserably because Huey is just trying to make her die tonight. He is so downright rude. First he puts hickeys on her then he stands in front of her with his shirt off all in one night!

His belly button has hair beneath it and goes down into his shorts. Jazmine turns to the mirror and looks away from him.

"Huey you put hickies on me." Jazmine squeaks out. Huey makes a noise and puts on a shirt over his chest and hairy navel area.

"Yeah well I needed to let people like that barista know you were taken." Huey says Jazmine touches things on his dresser. "Oh like marking your territory."

Huey turns around and looks at Jazmine through the mirror and narrows his eyes."No not like that."

Jazmine shrugs"Seems like it. Don't be embarrassed Huey. You're a guy and all guys have animal instincts."

Huey still scowls at her."Lie down." Jazmine smiles and turns to him before shaking her head.

"Jazmine..."Huey says in a warning tone. Jazmine holds back a giggle and shakes her head again"I don't want to lie down."

Huey looks at his bed then turns to her."Lie down." He begins walking toward her. Jazmine giggles and tries to run for the door but Huey is much faster and grabs her from behind and falls on the bed bringing Jazmine with him.

The bed squeaks and Jazmine can barely hear anything past her own giggles as she tries to break out of his hold. Huey whispers in her ear about how resistance is futile.

Jazmine stops trying to fight her way out of his hold and raises her arm so Huey's arm which is holding hers will end up right infront of her mouth and she bites him on his hairy arm.

Huey instead of yelping in pain- flips over so that Jazmine is on her stomach and Huey is on her back. Jazmine laughs furiously as Huey takes her arms and put them on her back like a prisoner as he sits on her behind.

"You like biting people Jazmine?" Huey asks as she bucks her hips. Huey isn't putting all of his bodyweight on her so he bounces almost off of her. "Damn," She hears him grumble because his prisoner is putting up a fight.

"You're asking for it Jazmine." Huey warns but she continues to buck her hips and he tries to hold her down. Eventually Huey almost loses his balance and has to let go of Jazmine's hands and when he does Jazmine uses her arms to push herself all the way up and knocking Huey off the bed and onto the floor.

He makes a noise as he hits the floor and Jazmine stands laughing triumptly and jumps on top of her boyfriend pulling at his hair as she straddles him and forces him to kiss her lips. Not that he's putting up much of a fight.

Jazmine positions herself on his lap so that she's sitting on his warm spot. Huey breaks away from the liplock when she does that and looks at her. "Don't start."

Jazmine giggles because he's referring to her humping him. She responds by kissing him and moving her hips and that the familiar warm feeling begins to stir in her stomach. Huey does his part by kissing her again and holding her thighs.

Jazmine loves the feeling of relieving some tension on Huey. It's close and warm but it's not enough. It's _not_ enough.

Jazmine pulls her mouth from Huey's and sits up from him. Huey stares up at her trying to see what's wrong but Jazmine doesn't let him stare long enough to figure it out. She stands and sits on the bed trying to cool down that heat in her stomach.

Huey stands and looks at her."What?" Jazmine plays with her necklace."Nothing."

He stares at her for a moment then sighs."Whatever Jazmine."

Jazmine hears him walk out while she looks at her lap and plays with her necklace. He probably is tired of trying to figure her out.

Jazmine just doesn't feel close enough to him and she doesn't think rubbing against him is helping anymore Jazmine stands and pulls the comforter back and is looking at his bed. She looks at the door and contemplates what she's about to do.

* * *

The air is thick as she practically feels like she's being strangled. Jazmine looks back at the bed as she places her thumbs in the elastic waistband of her shorts and drags them down her waist and lets them drop down her calves until they pool around her ankles.

Jazmine starts trembling as she kicks them under Huey's bed and pulls her shirt over her head and shakes her head out of it.

Then there are her underwear. Jazmine does the same process and just quickly wants to cover herself and climbs in Huey's bed and under the soft and crisp sheets that smell so good. Jazmine pulls the cover up to her chin and tries to press her body into the mattress.

When she hears Huey make his way back up the stairs and her blood completely stops flowing.

Huey comes into the room and looks at Jazmine for a second and puts a peice of wheat bread in his mouth.

Jazmine watches him walk across his floor and over to his computer chair. "I'm sorry." she says

Huey opens his laptop"Okay." Jazmine is a bit okay with him being over there-all the way over there and not in the bed with her.

"Huey come lie down."Jazmine says _Damn stupid fucking idiot damn damn fuck!_

"I'm busy."Huey says looking at the screen. Jazmine exhales relieved but it doesn't change the fact that she's in his bed naked and he's going to eventually find out and she might as well just bite the bullet.

Jazmine finds the words in her throat and chokes them out."Please?"_Shut up shut up shut up._

Huey turns in his chair to look at her then sighs before closing his laptop and climbing in bed.

Jazmine tries to slide away but would fall off the bed. She is feeling rather cold as Huey lies on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Under the covers." Jazmine says closing her eyes after a moment Huey stands up and pulls them back to that he can lie under them. He still doesn't notice anything as Jazmine's entire body turns into stone.

"Okay?" Huey says letting his hand rise and fall as if asking what's next. Jazmine reaches over and grabs the cover that is between them and raises it so that she can slide closer to the boy that she loves.

The_ only _boy she loves. Huey has his hand behind his head and Jazmine lies her head on his arm and kisses his face as she wraps her arm on his torso and her leg over his.

Huey flinches then freezes before standing up aruptly."Jazmine you're _naked_."

Jazmine recoils and blushes wrapping herself in the covers"I'm sorry." She goes to stand she feels as though she'll never be able to see him again after this. She tried and failed. What possessed her to be so bold? _Who_ is she even?

"Wait.." Huey says staring at her then rubbing his neck."_Why_ are you naked?"

Jazmine looks away and shrugs. She should be at the community center watching the play. If she had not let Mr Freeman take her ticket she'd still have a boyfriend. Now he hates her. She'll die alone with eighty cats.

"Lie down." Huey says Jazmine tries to regain some control over her mind-over her body but can't. So she only follows instructions and lies her head back onto the pillow.

Huey stares and rubs his neck. Then he sits on the edge with his back to Jazmine successfully making her feel like a dirty stupid girl.

Then Huey pulls his own shirt over his head and his basketball shorts down. He isn't naked exactly but he has on these really thin gray boxer briefs.

He gets back under the covers and lies in his previous position. Jazmine and Huey sit in silence as they both stare at the ceiling.

Jazmine knows everyone won't be gone long so if she has any form of courage left she needs to grab it and do whatever it is she's intended on doing.

"Huey..can we kiss?" Jazmine asks. Oh God kissing naked. Who is this girl? Huey sits up his elbow and Jazmine does the same but uses the covers to hide her boobs.

Huey leans over to kiss her and Jazmine opens her mouth to give his tongue access. It feels really nice Jazmine normally would straddle him or wrap her arms around him but right now she only sits up.

Huey and Jazmine kiss but this time they aren't wrestling for dominance neither of them want to be in control right now. They breakaway for air as Jazmine ends up on her pillow and Huey is rubbing his mouth.

Jazmine feels the familiar tingling in her stomach as she pulls Huey's face over her and he is half hovering over her.

They stare at one another before embracing in another liplock for what feels like forever. Sometype of way Huey ends up sliding on her. Jazmine keeps the cover over her boobs but can't do anything about Huey's underwear being the only thing keeping their privates apart.

Huey and Jazmine both realize that at the same time and Huey rolls off of her.

"What are we doing?" Huey sighs_ What are they doing? _Why are they doing this?

"I don't know what we're doing but, I want to.. do it"Jazmine hears a voice that sounds like her own but she can't quite fathom the fact that she's saying it.

Huey looks at her obviously thinking the same thing."Are you being serious Jazmine?" He raises his brow.

Jazmine nods though she doesn't know if she's serious at all. Huey sits for a moment staring at her."I don't know if you're ready." Huey says"-If we are ready."

Jazmine doesn't know either but she sits up covering her breasts still. "Are you ready?"

Huey looks away then back at her."I don't know...I think so." Jazmine swallows then takes her necklace into her fingers."Me too."

Huey must not hear her because he doesn't move as Jazmine lies down. Huey sighs then looks at her one last time."You want to.. uh try something else?"

Jazmine looks at him. The boy she loves. The only boy she has ever loved. The only boy she'll ever love.

"Yes." Jazmine says"Okay we can.."

Huey reaches down and kisses her again and Jazmine kisses him back. Then Huey manages to lie back down next to her then half hovers over her and they slide their tongues into eachothers mouth again.

Huey takes her arms and moves them so they'll no longer be clutching the cover to her. He meets her gaze again to see any sign of backing out. He positions himself over her so that the only thing keeping them apart now is the cover.

She is red at the thought of Huey seeing her naked. Red.

Huey sits up and moves the cover. Jazmine closes her eyes as she becomes fully exposed to Huey.

She feels the cold air hit her body when the cover in pulled aside. She holds her breath to wait for Huey to either vomit,cry,laugh something. _God she's naked! _

Jazmine opens one of her eyes to see Huey sitting in between her open legs while he sits on his bent knees. He's running his eyes over her body and his brows are raised.

He making her so so so insecure. Doesn't he know it's rude to stare? Jazmine shifts under his gaze.

"Can I touch you?" Huey asks staring at her body still. Jazmine shifts again. She forgot about the touching part.

"Y-yes." Jazmine says because she does wants him to touch her. Huey kisses her again it's a wet feverish kiss and he pulls back much to Jazmine disdain and presses his forehead against hers as he puts his hands on her naked ribs running them up her body and leaving goosebumps in their wake on the skin it passes. Jazmine is short of breath.

Her skin smooth under his calloused fingers, and Huey slides a thumb over her nipple, rubbing in a circular motion until it gets hard.

She like a fish out of water,He kisses her again and she whines into the kiss and Huey braces himself on his knees again so that he can shove his other hand on her and do the same thing to her other breast, her nipples perking eagerly under his fingers.

"Is that okay?" He asks between kisses, sucking on Jazmine's tongue as it slips back into his mouth. He squeezes her breasts a little more tightly and pushes his waist further between her legs, which she widens, slightly, for him.

"Y-yes." Jazmine says onto his lips while her hips are canting forward for more friction, her womanhood dampens from the stimulation of rubbing against him through his shorts.

Jazmine opens and closes her hands where they lie on her pillow. She has all these nerves going through her body and they kiss again.

"You want me to... kiss them?" Huey asks looking up at her from watching his hands palm her breasts.

Jazmine swallows thickly and nods once. Huey kisses her one last time before Jazmine feels a familiar throbbing sensation low in her body as heat passes through her skin.

Huey ducks down to trail hot kisses between her breasts before moving to the left and latching onto her nipple, Jazmine shivers as he sucks a mark there.

Jazmine moans, back arching as she tries to get more, more, _more_ and Huey sucks another mark above her nipple on the other side.

Jazmine tugs on Huey's hair as she wiggles underneath him trying to convey a thought without speaking. Huey closes the gap between them as he lie on top of her and kisses her again before Huey breaks away for a moment to let his hand travel down to her waist.

Then Huey looks up at her with a questioning brow raised. Jazmine nods then gasps when one of his fingers actually comes in contact with her sensitive flesh.

Huey looks down at his finger sliding down her folds as he half lies on one side of Jazmine. Jazmine watches in fancination also and is shivering at the sensation of Huey actually touching her private area even if its only his fingertip.

It lightly runs through her folds once lightly. Jazmine inhales as it goes down with a little more pressure and Jazmine breaks into a fit of shivers as Huey peppers her jawline with kisses as he curls and uncurls his fingers in her folds.

His finger is already coated in her_ wetness_. Her mind blanks as he begins moving his finger faster and adds another finger and uses the two to run up and down her womanhood. Jazmine can hear a clicking noise and she can actually _hear_ how wet she is. Jazmine is releasing shaky breaths, as Huey continues rubbing and kissing her.

"H-Huey I need-Huey." Jazmine pushes closer to him. Huey sits back and bites his bottom lip.

"What do you need?" Huey asks huskily. Jazmine doesn't know so she just shuts her eyes and waits for him to decide for her.

Jazmine feels the bed rocking and Huey nudges her thighs open with his hands roughly. She can feel him positions himself lower in between her thighs.

She can't open her eyes but she feels him kiss her again then moves back down.

Jazmine lets out a gasp as Huey places his hands on either of her thighs and kisses above her pubic area. Thank God! She shaved yesterday.

Huey lies flat on his stomach with his legs hanging off the bed. She opens her eyes slightly then shuts them again quickly.

"Watch me." Huey says into her folds. He has his chest on her ankles with her knees spread and hands on her thighs.

She is legit spread eagle naked right now for Huey. She opens her eyes again and blushes at the sight before her but that warm feeling in her tummy travels through her body and she reaches down and puts her hand in his hair.

They make eye contact as Huey places his lips on her. Jazmine squeaks as Huey places both his hands on her bottom and grips it to have something to hold on to as he slides his tongue between her folds and licks her clit without a second of hesitation.

Jazmine tenses her thighs around his head she lets out short gasps and little squeaks as Huey runs in tongue over her still keeping his lips on her.

Huey continues his ministrations as Jazmine burrows her face in the pillows biting them and practically vibrating as he slides his tongue inside her.

Huey moves away from her."I said watch me." Huey murmurs, Jazmine opens her eyes again and Huey lowers his head then finding the small bundle of nerves in her slit that makes Jazmine moan the loudest.

Jazmine can't keep still as Huey dips his tongue back inside of her, steadying her with his hands on her backside so he can push his tongue deeper.

Jazmine's legs tremble in an effort to keep them open for him as Huey continues running his tongue along her as if he'll never tire of her.

She must taste good. She wonders if Huey thinks she tastes good.

Her body is a fit of shivers and repeated moans that are so deep Jazmine briefly wonders if they are her own.

Huey sucks on her, tongues her folds, then humming some tune Jazmine can't recognize in her state to create vibrations along her walls. Jazmine even lets a few curse words out when her lip slips from between her teeth.

She makes sure she keeps her eyes open as hard as it is because of the sensation Huey's mouth is giving her. He makes a rather throathy moan to send vibrations that Jazmine can feel cruising up her spine.

Huey continues his work on Jazmine while the poor girl arches her back and reaches towards a crescendo. Green eyes sealed shut, and seconds later a high pitched shriek tears through the still air.

Her thighs clenching around his face as a rush of white noise washes over her and she comes and she swears that she can see the stars above the tree at the hill.

Huey licks her clean as releases his grip on her backside and Jazmine's legs fall useless on his sheets. Jazmine watches in a foggy haze as Huey sits up and licks the lingering from his lips-

_Oh his lips. Those lips_.

Jazmine doesn't care who or what Huey believes in but right now she knows for a fact his lips are a gift from the _Almighty_ himself! Jazmine is sure she was speaking in tongues.

She sits and tries to regain her feeling in her legs as Huey stands. "What now?" She asks in a hoarse voice.

Huey looks at her with a darkening in his eyes that he gets when he's about to fight somebody that makes him angry.

"Nothing."He says then he looks away. "We sit here and do nothing."

Was she bad?

She is trembling still and is trying to reach for her clothes. She wraps the cover over her and tugs it off the bed with her as she tries to get her clothes from underneath.

"Let me."Huey says Jazmine flinches at his voice and avoids eye contact as he hands the clothes from under the bed to Jazmine. She takes them and looks away from him.

"Thanks." She grunts as she pulls her panties up without dropping the cover. Huey stands and watches her. What is he looking at? Hasn't he seen enough of her tonight?

"Jazmine, are you alright?" Huey tries to take her cover so she can put on her bra and top. Jazmine moves away from him and nods. "The plays almost over. I should go get ready."

All she wants to do is sleep now but can't because she has to get up and put on a pair of leggings and boots and a pullover hoodie. Jazmine put her hair in a simple messy bun and just lies on her couch. The play is over and her daddy texted her and said it was a success.

Here she was with Huey being bad while everyone went and did something positive. They were here with Huey pressing his tongue against her naked body while her father went and whipped Theo from the_ Cosby show_. She was a terrible daughter.

Her poor father not knowing he raised a harlot. When everyone comes home they beep outside for Jazmine so they can all go to the party.

Jazmine had gone in her fathers room to try to find some cover up but Yvonne's was too dark for her skin tone and she had to mix it with some her mother left that Jazmine kept in her room.

The markings Huey left were covered for the time being."And oooh Jazzy you should've seen yo daddy, he was phenomenal!" Yvonne gushes

"Me? No No! you were the real showstopper look at you." Tom gestures to Yvonne's outfit. She wears her red formfitting low cut dress.

Yvonne blushes and slaps his hand away."Pumpkin you shouldve seen it people gathered around and kept calling her Neicy Nash." Tom laughed.

"Yeah white people-they think we all look alike."Yvonne says. Though it isn't the first time she got called that.

Jazmine would have to see who Neicy Nash is. Tom Emy and Yvonne all tell Jazmine about the play.

"So what did you do tonight pumpkin?" Tom asks as they pull into the Mr Bitchez parkinglot.

"Nothing much daddy..Huey took me to the zoo." Jazmine says then she tells them about the lights.

"Wow that sounds great!"Tom exclaims"That Huey sure is swell huh pumpkin?"

Jazmine lets her father put his arm around her shoulder as they walk into Mr Bitchez."Oh yeah daddy-_swell_."Jazmine says through the side of her mouth.

"Jazzy! Why you wasn't at the play?" Cindy asks waving her over. Jazmine shrugs"Huey took me to the zoo to see the christmas lights."

"Man all that work and that bitch nigga took you to the zoo?" Riley asks eating some chicken. "Real niggas woulda been getting some pussy."

Jazmine cheeks tinge red and nobody really notices how she doesn't argue Riley right away they all just start telling him how ridiculous he is. "I'm gonna go make me a plate." Jazmine says.

"Hurry up so I can tell you about how I rocked the stage!" Cindy calls

Jazmine gets to the table and grabs a plate and Kay comes up next to her."Hey girl."

Jazmine smiles"Hey how was the play?" Seeing this girl is a reminder that Huey can do everything he does with her to someone else and she doesn't feel too special anymore.

"It was great,eveything was on point. I didn't see you or Huey." Kay says as they move down the table grabbing food.

Jazmine shrugs"Yeah I lost my ticket last minute and Huey has this thing about watching his old work."

Kay smiles and shrugs believing Jazmine"You two are quite the duo. What did you guys do?"

Why does everyone want to know what they did? Mind your_ own_ business people!

"We went to the zoo for-

"The christmas lights." Kay says nodding"I went there before it's really fun doesn't seem like Huey's cup of tea." Kay makes a wondering face"That's a good guy you got girl." She smiles then taps Jazmine's shoulder. "Later girl."

"Bye." Jazmine says watching her go. _A good guy? pfft _Jazmine goes back to piling her food when Dana walks up.

"DuBois." Dana says announcing her presence. Jazmine rolls her eyes then looks at the girl. "I know you were mad you didn't get the role but to straight flake out on your mans production? Now that's just wrong."

"I didn't. And I know your upset about not winning the pageant but that doesn't mean you should try and squirm your way into my life." Jazmine spits at her. Dana looks taken back at the mention of the crown then her eyes narrow.

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours girl."Dana says to Jazmine. Jazmine only turns away and goes back to piling her plate.

Dana makes a satisfied smirking noise as Jazmine goes back to sit with her friends.

"What's wrong J?" Caesar asks "You upset you missed the play?"

Jazmine looks up barely noticing that she had been frowning."No I-well yes."

"Don't trip I smuggled a cam in there."Riley says taking a pocket cam out his pocket.

"I'mma sell this for fourteen ninety nine in the hood." Riley smirks holding up the small slide up cam.

"No you won't." Huey appears behind him taking it from his brother and cracking it until the pieces fall from his closed fist.

Riley glares"Nigga you aint have to break it!" Riley almost goes to attack him when Mr Freeman calls him and Riley growls at Huey on his way to his grandfather.

The group minus Jazmine waves and greets Huey.. he nods at them all then locks eyes with Jazmine; she breaks the stare.

"Jazzy told us yall two love doves went to the zoo." Caesar says then he clasps his hands together"To see all the pretty lights." He makes his voice high pitched causing Hiro to laugh loudly.

"Yeah well..."Is all Huey says as he still looks at Jazmine. The girl feels like she's made of lead under his gaze. She continues stare at her plate until someone distracts Huey and he has to go talk.

Jazmine eats everything on her plate as she listens to everyone rave about how awesome the play was.

She doesn't see Huey all night but she talks to Ms Brown who looks lovely in her dress and shawl wrapped over her arms. She sees Mr Freeman talking to the newspapers about how he always knew his grandson would be a talented playwright from the moment he was a newborn. Then he tells them to right down the address to Mr Bitchez and the daily special going on.

Yvonne and Tom dance along with a few more couples to some old motown songs. Ms Brown pulls Mr Freeman away from the tabloids and onto the makeshift dancefloor.

"Dance with me Robert."Ms Brown laughs Mr Freeman seems to tense up like a seventhgrade boy at his first boy-girl dance. "Well I-uh-not really much of a dancer."

Jazmine watches as Tom twirls Yvonne around while Smokey Robinson's_ cruisin_ plays.

Mr Freeman frowns at Tom for showboating. Jazmine can't help but giggle at them.

She doesn't even notice Huey watching her. When she meets his gaze she looks away he needs to stop being a stalker.

Huey goes to talk to Quincy Jones and Mr Wuncler outside of the restaurant. Jazmine talks to Emy about her new friends she made in science club and she wonders why none of the boys in the group ever try to make friends with her.

And Jazmine briefly thinks about how much a bully Riley is to those poor four eyed boys. Anyway Emy's new friends are two girls named Janice and Keyaira they are alot like Emy and are on the quiet side. Very quiet. Emy needs friends more like her and share her interests.

Sometimes Jazmine knows that she can get tired of talking to Riley about science since he doesn't care or even pretends like he does.

After a while Jazmine goes outside to see what exactly Huey is talking to Quincy Jones and Wuncler about. When she gets outside she covers her arms and sees Huey talking to Wuncler now who gives Huey something then goes into his limo and leaves.

Huey turns to see Jazmine behind him. Jazmine flinches at his gaze and goes to turn back around. Why did she even come out here?

"Jazmine."Huey takes her arm and holds her back."What's the matter?" Jazmine tries to snatch away and Huey lets her."Here." Huey says as Jazmine turns her back to him.

"It's the money Wuncler said he'd give me-though he took out all the expenses I'd need to actually have the play." Huey says Jazmine can hear paper crackling.

"It's eight hundred dollars.. you can have it, just tell me what's wrong." Huey sounds tired.

Jazmine_ is _tired. She shrugs and sniffs"I thought we were ready but now I don't know." Jazmine feels her tears running down her face as she hears Huey sigh.

"I knew it."Huey mumbles Jazmine wipes her face."I'm sorry Jazmine." The girl still doesn't face him. She wipes her tears but they won't stop. She knows he's not in the wrong but she wants him to feel bad.

Huey is silent for a moment."Do you want to break up?" Jazmine turns to stone at that.

"No! Why would you even ask me that Huey?" Jazmine turns to him and can't help but be angry. Typical man gets what he wants then tries to hightail it.

Huey looks at her."Because your acting like you hate me when-

"You think it's all about you?" Jazmine says to him speaking the last sentence slowly.

Huey narrows his eyes at her."I _asked _you if you were ready. I _asked_ you if you were sure. And what did you say?" Huey asks her a question but answers it." _Yess Huey I want it_." he changes his voice to something like Jazmine's high pitched moan."I'm glad we didn't actually have sex otherwise-

Jazmine cheeks redden and she balls up her fists."Shut up!"

Huey looks away"Look don't try to make it seem like you were so innocent you liked what I did! You're the one who got naked in the first place."

Jazmine balls up her fist harder as he continues"And furthermore I don't even know why I tried to apologize to your ass. Here take this." Huey places the check he promised in her pocket. "Talk to me when you take responsibility for what you did too."

Huey is about to move past her when Jazmine takes her fist and slugs him right in his jaw. Right there in the parkinglot!

Huey shifts his chin and stares at Jazmine in befuddlement. "Really?" He asks dissapointed. Jazmine looks down at her fist then back up at him. She reels her hand back and is about to punch him again when his hand closes around it mid air.

"Stop it."Huey says Jazmine takes her other fist to hit him but he grabs that too and pushes her away from him lightly.

"Jazmine go back inside." Huey says "Shut up."Jazmine tells him going to hit him again but misses when he dodges her swings. Not once but twice then three times. Before she knows it Huey as her going in circles trying to hit him.

Jazmine becomes tired and dizzy and stomps her foot. "Stand still. I'm trying to hit you."

Jazmine tries to slug him again but he grabs her fist."Why?" Jazmine tries to break out of his hold."Because you..did that."

"You let me." Huey says a look of confusion on his face. Jazmine struggles again "But I just feel guilty.."

"Why do you feel guilty about enjoying something?"Huey asks confused

Jazmine finally gets out of his hold and frowns at him "I don't know...it's just..good girls don't do that."

Huey rolls his eyes"You aren't a goodgirl. Well you aren't a bad girl but I mean you overdosed and punched me..obviously there are worse things you could've been doing."

Jazmine stops at that. Oh God he's right...Huey is her boyfriend..They did something..and she did enjoy it. that's not bad.

Jazmine crying at how stupid and mean she is. She hit him and she shouldn't have done that because if Huey hit her it would be considered the worst kind of wrong.

Huey sighs at Jazmine crying again."Okay Jazmine I'm-

"I'm sorry." Jazmine says then turns to wrap her arms around him. Huey is confused and stiff in the embrace. As Jazmine pulls back"I was just feeling a little post oral sex guilt is all. I'm sorry Huey Pooey."

She kisses his jaw that she slugged earlier"Don't call me that." He mumbles into her shoulder. Jazmine kisses him on the mouth and Huey lets her then they kiss deeper and Huey pulls back.

"You don't... um hate me for...uh _pleasuring_ you.. do you?" Huey looks away then back at Jazmine and she can see the concern in his eyes. He is such a sweetheart.

"No of course not. I love you and you are my Huey Pooey and are so snuggly and cuddly." Jazmine says Huey rolls his eyes."All you had to say was yes or no."

Jazmine ignores his statement and stares seriously at him and his lips and his deep maroon eyes. "Did you like doing that do me?"

Huey raises a brow at her then looks away sucking his bottom lip into his teeth."I don't...know.. I mean yeah...you thought it was good?"

Jazmine nods."Yes _really _good."

Huey pulls back and raises a brow. Jazmine blushes"Like when you-

"I don't want to talk about it." Huey says kissing her again Jazmine giggles and whispers in his ear.

"Jazmine! Cut it out." Huey says walking away from her.

Back at the party Jazmine actually enjoys herself the thought of doing stuff like that with Huey it doesn't make her squirm as much now she actually loves the thought of possibly doing it again.

She turns to Huey who is scowling at Riley for something he's saying. Jazmine reaches over to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Huey." Jazmine says as she comes back down from her last orgasm. Huey moves his head from under her covers and lies next to her. He then kisses her cheek.

"I love you Jazmine."

She blushes at the ceiling because he went down on her... Twice. Jazmine is not a tongue sex virgin anymore-twice. "Was it better this time?" Huey asks looking at the ceiling also.

Jazmine thinks about it.

Huey came over after the party and he Jazmine, Emy and Yvonne watched Tom reenact his lines in the play trying to match the same intensity as when he was on stage. Yvonne and Jazmine cheered while Emy was busy reading a gluten diet book.

Huey looked really put upon. Then everyone had gone to bed and Jazmine made Huey watch _Little Bill_'s christmas episode and then to relieve the pain on her inner thigh Huey rubbed it for her.

Then sometype of way he ended up back down there and Jazmine had turned the volume on the tv up to muffle her moans as Huey started working on her again leaving her thrashing in the pillows and his name floating around the room.

"You were okay."Jazmine says kissing his neck then snuggling him. "However you need a little more practice...but don't worry, we'll work on it."

* * *

**A/N: Woop there it is! just a shot glass full of lemonade and a bit of a preview because believe me you Huey and Jazmine are going to F-U-C-K and get real buckwild. I updated really late on some Boondocks:Afterdark type shit.**

**Yall we almost done! I can't believe this!**

**Review responses:**

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009: Lol nooo I mean Sour like a lemon! Lol you know Juey gang ain't tripping offa basic bitch like Dana! lol thanks for the r&r!**

**MzJade:**_**lol you ready for Jazzy to be like *BITCHSLAP* lol but she kinda got her this chapter! lol and yeah Huey head ain't on Dana his head is someplace else...(Wink,Wink.) lol yeah sometimes Jazmine get so caught up in running her mouth she forget that Cristal is still Emy's mom and that's just the way she sees her. Even Riley don't give her heat for it and you know his ass be keeping it real.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Mercedes B: _Girl wait a minute...Instead of being worried about being slapped by a brick...where yo cousin get a bag of babydicks from? lmaooo Oh lord we need to keep an eye out for Big daddy X,and keep yo ass away from Xboxes and Bricks. Yall ass like Riley and Huey! Tearin shit up! lol...Thanks for the r&r!_**

**M7685: **_**Too late! I already sent stinkmeiner out for you! Don't be surprised when you wake up strapped to a bed cause yo ass should've reviewed! Grrrr lol J/k glad you finally reviewed. =) **_

_**Thank you so much doll!&& one of the best? Shut up! you lying to me! making me blush and aww lat!**_

_**lol don't worry this was Dana's last chapter in the story ever! There is a fight coming but it's a surprise who it's going to be with! =D**_

_**Glad you liked the Aunt Cookie n Jazzy scene! && now you know what I meant by Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Shouts out to Nina&Guest**_

_**Guys we are really so fucking close to the end...Can yall believe that? Man I better get fanfic write of the year for writing and updating this joint like yooo.**_

_**I'm incredible...wait scratch that..We are incredible. #Juey gang.**_

_**Five for next chapter.**_

_**I feel like Jazzy with her lemonade stand and yall are like Riley.**_

_**Yall:I ain't got five reviews. I only got two."**_

_**Me:"Lemon chapters are five reviews."**_

_**Yall:"I said I ain't got all that! All the reviews I been putting on this shit?! Hook me up."**_

_**Me:"Lemon chapters are FIVE REVIEWS!"**_

_**l own nothing**_

_**Salaam,Boondockers**_


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N In regards to Jazmine hitting Huey last chapter. Let me address something. I don't condone violence in relationships. Boys shouldn't hit girls and girls shouldn't hit boys. If you feel like you have to hit someone..break up with them. Jazmine just lost her temper but it's still not okay.**

**Anyway.**

* * *

On the day before Christmas Eve Mr Freeman throws a party at his house and Jazmine is trying to make Emy taste her eggnog. "No that stuff is nasty."

"Not mine." Jazmine says following the girl from the Freeman kitchen and towards the front room where Riley plays the game with a spoon and a hot mug."Just a sip." Jazmine whines.

She turns to Huey who is making his way down the stairs."Try some of my eggnog Huey."

"No thanks Jazmine."Huey says walking toward the couch. Jazmine sits next to him and sips her spoonful. Huey watches as she spits it out onto the spoon.

"I hate eggnog." Jazmine says. Huey looks away back at the game Riley is playing.

"I'm gonna make me hot cocoa instead." Jazmine says standing again. Huey's eyes cut to her. Jazmine notices how he watches her do everything now. He's alot more patient with her too. Like when Jazmine gives Carl a makeover.

_Flashback._

_"I think you're more of a boysenberry violet Carl." Jazmine says running the lipstick over the scary things face. Huey had Carl in the driveway because he was in his garage training._

_Jazmine already put blush on his cheeks and was gonna find one of Yvonne's old wigs she doesn't wear anymore and-_

_"Jazmine what the hell?" Huey says surprising her. Jazmine turns around"Hi. I'm giving Carl a makeover." Jazmine holds her palm under his chin._

_"Jazmine it's a fighting dummy."Huey sighs"He doesn't wear make up."_

_Jazmine looks at Carl then back at Huey. Caesar is walking up with a newspaper from where he parked his jeep._

_"He looked too scary before." Jazmine pouts looking at the lipstick. Caesar puts his hands in his pocket and smirks"Well I don't know.. he looks pretty scary now."_

_Jazmine pokes out her lip then looks sadly at Carl. Huey scowls at her then at Carl."Do what you want Jazmine." Huey says snatching the paper from a smirking Caesar and giving him a glare._

_Jazmine bounces on her toes then kisses her Huey twice on the lips while he stares sadly at Carl._

_Caesar smirks again. And Huey glares at him again then the two boys head to the house so Huey can read and discuss whatever pisses him off in the paper and Caesar can comment. Jazmine goes back to her Carl telling him how defined his cheekbones are._

* * *

On Christmas Eve nobody really stresses over gifts. Jazmine comes up with a great plan to take Emy's old dolls and some of her old books to A pimp named slickback's childcare center for children to donate for Christmas. She recruits Cindy to bring her old Bluford high books and more toys.

The gifts are wrapped and the children will open them tomarrow. The center has about sixty kids and there's enough so that eachgirl can have a doll a peice. Jazmine even has daddy write a check from the lawfirm to get toothbrushes,socks and other things the lady at the center said they'd need for the kids.

Emy plays with them for a while because she recognizes all of them and sometimes tutors the older kids. Jazmine decided that they should do this every year but more of a toydrive and Mr Bitchez can sponsor it.

"We can fundraise to buy toys."Cindy says as they leave the building. Jazmine is excited because she loves that idea.

As the girls walk they see a car pull up infront of them and Cristal jumps out the passenger side.

"Mom!"Emy says running over to hug her. Cristal returns it then quickly pulls back. They look more like big and little sister or neice and aunt. "Wow Emeryss look at you you look good!"

Emy smiles up at her"I been asking about you. Mr DuBois told me-  
before Emy can finish her sentence another car pulls up and gets Cristal's attention.

"Yeah yeah baby we'll talk but I gotta run-I gotta run errands."Cristal says holding her shoulders."Errands."

Emy looks at the ground as if she heard that before."Yeah um I can wait..until you get done running errands. I'll wait for you." Emy looks at her mother with a pleading look.

Cindy and Jazmine exchange a look. The man in the car rolls down his window."Aye I hope you ain't charging me for the time you spending having this whitegirl coalition meeting yall having cause-

"I'm coming."Cristal calls through the window"Give me a second." She turns back to Emy."You wait and I'll be right back." Cristal gets into the car.

The three girls watch the car pull off. Emy looks at the ground then back up.

Cindy and Jazmine feel embarrassed for her. "Emy it's getting dark and it's cold.. we should-

"I'm waiting."Emy says sitting on the curb. Cindy and Jazmine look at eachother again. "You can't be foreal." Cindy asks Emy ignores her and folds her arms over her knees.

"Emy you can't stay-

"Would you wait for your mom?"Emy asks looking up at Jazmine, her eyes aren't angry she just really wants to know. Jazmine shuts her mouth.

"Okay. You want me to wait with you?" Jazmine asks as Cindy palms her forehead."What?"

Emy smiles with one half of her mouth."No." Jazmine nods and pulls Cindy."Be home by dinner."

Emy nods. Jazmine continues and Cindy keeps making noises of confusion.

"What is going on? You know she ain't coming back."

Jazmine looks at her cousin."Yeah but she doesn't."

Cindy settles down then walks alongside Jazmine. "I need to talk to you Cin."

Cindy looks up at her and furrows her brow."We promised no more secrets right?" Jazmine closes one of her eyes in fear of Cindy's reaction.

"Yeah get to the point." Cindy urges elbowing Jazmine. Jazmine swallows air and spits out her words."Hueywentdownonme

Cindy stops in her tracks and stares ahead in silence. Jazmine stares at her with a blush on her face. Cindy reacts by tackling Jazmine to the ground and making her fall in a pile of snow.

Cindy stands over Jazmine and her croutch is right in Jazmine's face."Why you ain't tell me?!"

"Because I'm still trying to come to terms with it."Jazmine shields her face.

Cindy looks at her with her brow raised"So what else yall do?"

Jazmine blushes. "Nothing I swear!"

Cindy is quiet as they continue walking. "How did it feel?" She asks after a minute.

Jazmine smiles"Really really good. "

Cindy rolls her eyes"Man Jazzy you so lucky."They get to Timid Deer and Riley is shooting hoops. He stops when he notices Emy isn't with them.

Cindy runs to the driveway and starts dribbling while Riley frowns at the air before deciding to ask for Emy.

"Um she decided she'd wait for her mom." Jazmine says. Riley reels his head back."And you just left her?!"

"I- Riley I-"Jazmine tries to explain but Riley pushes her out his way.

"Kind of Cousin you pose to be nigga?! You know that hoe aint coming back."

"Riley she needs to figure that out for herself."Jazmine attempts to reason with him. Riley doesn't want to hear it as he walks in the direction of where Emy is.

Cindy is now holding the ball on her hip and watches as Jazmine sits on the curb and tries not to cry.

"Come on Jazzy." Cindy tries"He's probably not mad at you just the circumstances."

"The circumstances are that her mom isn't coming back for her and I left her." Jazmine tries to hiccup out.

Cindy isn't good at handling a crisis so she just lies her head on Jazmine's shoulder.

Cristal never does come back to see Emy. Who shows up really late with Riley and goes straight to her room.

* * *

Tom comes home and Jazmine tells him what happens. He tells Jazmine she should wait until Emy is ready to talk about it. Jazmine does wait... she waits- all night Emy's door only opens a crack when Yvonne slides a plate through and Emy slides it back empty.

"At least she's eating."Yvonne says at dinner. Tom agrees then the doorbell rings. Yvonne goes past the Christmas tree and a few random presents beneath from dad. She opens the door to Huey.

Jazmine runs over and pounces on him right in the doorway. Luckily Huey catches her by holding her back and her thigh. Jazmine wears too small shorts and Huey has to pry her off quickly to hide his blush.

"Huey..."Jazmine cooes as she pulls him inside. "Huey!" Tom calls "Come in, grab a plate."

"Uh no thanks Mr DuBois some of your mail got in our box." Huey says giving Jazmine the envelopes.

"Nonsense! Stay!" Tom urges Jazmine doesn't give Huey the time to decline and just pulls him to the table.

"I'll get him a plate."Yvonne says then stops"Unless Jazmine you want to.."

_Good girl._

Jazmine gets in the seat next to Huey. "Yvonne made a gluten free asparagus casserole for Emy and made us chicken casserole" Jazmine goes to make Huey a plate of the asparagus.

"The asparagus casserole was one of my recipes."Jazmine brags to her boyfriend before sitting his plate infront of him. Tom watches for a moment."So Huey what's going on with school? What colleges are you looking at?"

"Huey's going to Mission."Jazmine says before Huey can answer. Tom raises his brow."Good show Huey I know you got alot of offers but Mission is a great choice."

Jazmine smiles proudly. Her Huey is so good at making choices.

Yvonne tells a small story about her sister's brother inlaw cousin that went to Mission.

"So what are you going for?" Tom asks eating a spoonful of casserole. Jazmine rolls her eyes."Daddy Huey hasn't decided that yet."

"Pre-Law."Huey says simply. Jazmine cuts her eyes at him. Prelaw? "I'm gonna take all pre law courses."

"Law!" Tom gasps"Oh that's exciting. What law schools are you looking at?"

Before Huey can answer Emy comes in the room."I'm still hungry." Yvonne hops up and makes another plate."Ofcourse you are hunny sit down."

Jazmine is glad Emy has joined dinner but is still taken back by Huey's decision to pursue law. What's going to happen when he goes to law school?

"My Jazmine here hasn't decided yet but that's okay. It'll come to her soon."Tom laughs

Come to her soon? She's a senior and she hasn't even filled out any applications. What does everyone expect for her.. just for some type of light bulb to go off?

After dinner Jazmine walks Huey to the door. "Thanks for dinner." Huey says while they stand on her porch. Jazmine has her arms folded and won't look at him. As a couple who has had oral sex he should tell her these things.

"Hey.."Huey says getting her attention"What's wrong." Jazmine shrugs Huey stares and Jazmine sighs before looking at him.

"Prelaw?" She asks him."I didn't even know you were interested in law." Huey makes a face."Yes you did. I've always followed the practice-

"Not what I meant."Jazmine sighs again"I don't even know your plans."

"Jazmine ,you don't even know your own plans." Huey says"You would've found out when I discussed it with you."

Jazmine looks away still."What about law school?" Huey shrugs"When I get there I get there."

Jazmine doesn't like that answer but reaches up to kiss him. Huey lets her then stares because he knows she's still holding on to something. "Come on Jazmine I told you it's really not-

"It is a big deal!" Jazmine cuts him off "Don't you care about the future? Our future?"

Huey rolls his eyes"Yes, Jazmine but this type of stress is not needed right now."

"Fine." Jazmine says"No stress." She kisses him again then goes into the house closing the door and leaving Huey outside. She grabs the envelopes off the table and one is addressed to her.

It's from her mother. Jazmine briefly forgets about being upset and goes up to open it. Closing her bedroom door.

_Dear Jazmine,_

_It's beautiful here in Tanzania. I'm enjoying my time here. Dar es Salaam is an elusive city, and never so much as when you are a foreigner. It is not a capital city but it feels like one. It is not a tourist center but its modern hotels host many visitors, always on their way to somewhere else._

_It is part bustling port, part white-sand beaches. It is an old colonial city but one which is reluctant to acknowledge a time before the presidency of Julius Nyerere._

_As a result low-slung colonial buildings are coming down and high-rise modern monoliths are going up. But the electrical supply is over-burdened, water is precious and concrete is scarce, so skeletons of new city skyscrapers wait for completion all over town._

_Muslim, Christian and Hindu places of worship stand proudly side by side but without much desire to communicate._

_The central city area is small and is the commercial rather than the residential heart of town. People prefer to live in the suburbs that sprawl north and south, even though the commute to work, along badly-surfaced, traffic-blocked roads, adds a couple of hours to the day. It is a restless city but one where time seems to stand still._

_Foreigners talk as though they have never quite settled in;I went to a school house my second day here and children cried because of how pale and ghostly I looked!_

_(Jazmine laughs at that.)_

_I went to see Mount Meru and it is the second most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. (Behind you ofcourse.)_

_Jazmine I can not find the words to tell you how much I think about you and miss you. I can not tell you how much I am hating myself for missing out on thse crucial moments in your life and how bad I wish I could hug and kiss you My beautiful daughter._

_I love you Jazmine. I am nothing without you and I miss you terribly._

_Be good I love you hunny._

_Xoxo-Mommy._

Jazmine is crying when she reaches the end of the letter. Jazmine cries as she goes to her desk and writes her own three page letter about everyhing that went on since her mother was gone. Everything. The play,training with Carl everything except Huey going down on her.

She finshes her letter and puts it in a pink envelope. She'll mail it tomarrow.

* * *

On Christmas day. Jazmine,Tom, Emy and Yvonne head to the Freemans for dinner. Jazmine helped prepare the vegetarian gluten free options for Huey and Emy and Ms Brown bought a dish.

Huey sits next to Jazmine during dinner and they ignore one another. "Jazmine damn I said can you pass the potatoes?" Riley asks impaitently from the otherside of Jazmine.

"Sorry."Jazmine says handing him the bowl then the Gravy boat which Riley doesn't waste anytime pouring all over his mashed potato mountain.

Jazmine watches Riley almost choke over the big spoonful that he put in his mouth. Then she turns back to Huey who has a small portion of mashed potatos on his plate and a peice of cornbread.

Dinner goes off and a few gifts are exchanged, nothing major because the play took up everyones time. Mr Freeman did buy Ms Brown a bottle of really expensive perfume that Ms Brown tried to decline but Mr Freeman urged her to take.

Jazmine sits in the den with Huey after dinner that night."I got a letter from my mommy." Jazmine says as her and Huey watch tv in the den.

"Did she send pictures?" Huey raises a brow at the tv.

"No."Jazmine says but smiles at the fact that Huey would like to see pictures.

"Maybe she'll send you some."Huey says Jazmine lies her head on his shoulder."Maybe. I hope so."

Huey watches the tv and Jazmine does too. Huey keeps sighing like he's about to speak but never does.

They watch an old western again because neither care to change the channel. Huey looks over at her and Jazmine can feel his stare. "What?"

"We need to start figuring out your college plans."Huey says Jazmine shrugs"Maybe I'll just go to the community college and-

"I said we need to start figuring out your college plans." Huey repeats looking at the tv and shifting his jaw.

"Okay Freeman."Jazmine says poking his jaw."Or should I say Mr Prelaw?"

"No you shouldn't." Huey tugs at Jazmine's hair to get a kiss. Jazmine giggles into it and climbs on his lap.

"I want to go see a Volcano." Jazmine says biting on his chin when she she kisses him.

Huey looks at he tv still while rubbing on the small of her back under her shirt. "Okay."

Jazmine smiles"Maybe we can visit my mom in Tanzania." Huey continues looking at the tv. Jazmine stretches her legs out on the couch as she snuggles closer to Huey's chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Jazmine asks him Huey shifts his eyes to her."Do you really want to know?"

Jazmine shrugs"Is it something good or bad?"

Huey looks at her for a moment then ignores her question turning back to the tv.

Huey allows Jazmine to snuggle against him and sniff the fabric on his shirt. "You're like a big human cat." Huey says Jazmine giggles and makes a purring noise before licking his jaw.

"I'm your kittycat." Jazmine says reaching under his shirt and dragging her nails down across his chest. Huey loves when she does that because he quickly lies her down on the couch and begins trailing wet kisses on her neck. Jazmine welcomes it by pulling him closer. Huey shifts on top of her and Jazmine giggles.

"Hey! Now just what in the hell do you two nasty kids think your doing on my damn couch?" Mr Freeman shouts with his hands on his hips.

Huey slowly gets off Jazmine while she sits up and blushes. "We weren't doing anything granddad." Huey says sitting down correctly.

"Mhm well when you doing something make sure you keep it out of my house." Mr Freeman pushes Huey out of his spot and closer to Jazmine to sit down and open his paper.

Huey crosses his arms and makes Jazmine put her knees down so he can have more room between her and his grandfather on the couch.

It quiet for a minute with only the old western playing in the background. Mr Freeman clears his throat."Now Ruckus told me about your little latenight bang session here while we went to watch black Jesus."

Jazmine shrieks and even Huey turns his head in surprise at his grandfather."Ruckus?"

Oh God. Oh Jesus. Oh White Jesus. Oh Black Jesus. Oh Santa.

"Yes. He came over when I tried to call you and you didn't pick up to see if you were okay." Mr Freeman gives him the side eye while Jazmine damn near goes into a panic episode.

"Aparently you were more than okay."Mr Freeman huffs. Huey looks away and blushes.

"Granddad you can't tell Tom he-

"Shut ap! I won't tell because one I don't care and two because I was young once too." Mr Freeman looks on wistfully as Huey squints and Jazmine almost cuts off the circulation in his arm from squeezing it too tight.

Did Mr Ruckus see them? Will he tell daddy?

"And don't worry cutie pie I know Huey corrupted you and played with your mind telling you some bulljive about sex being good for you and-

Huey blushes"You have sex all the time granddad."

"I'm old! I can't do what you do! You see any men my age corrupting young and naiive little girls?"

Huey raises a brow"Uh yeah actually-

"Shut ap! The point is you two only been going together for a few months you put sex in the equation too soon."

Huey stands up "First of all stop saying sex. Second Me and Jazmine didn't go all the way. Third if me and Jazmine did go all the way aren't you the one who said if a woman doesn't put out-

"I know what I said!" Mr Freeman cuts him off. Huey continues "And fourth sex isn't apart of any equation because we haven't done it."

Huey adds sitting on the chair at the table. Both them blush.

"Well will you use a condom?" Mr Freeman asks. Jazmine if possible turns redder.

"What?" Huey asks Mr Freeman folds the paper"A con-_dom_ boy. you know a rubber. A Jimmy hat. A-

"Yes."Jazmine says hoping to get the old man to stop speaking about condoms. Mr Freeman's jaw drops as he looks at his grandson who is conviently avoiding eye contact.

"Do you think Mr Ruckus will tell my daddy?"

Mr Freeman sits back in his seat."He hasn't already so he probably won't."

Jazmine prays to God that Mr Ruckus won't tell her daddy. She's not ready for him to know yet.

The room is only filled with the shooting on the tv and then Mr Freeman's snores cut through the air. Huey leads Jazmine upstairs where Riley is sleep on the couch and Huey has a mess the clean in the kitchen from the party. He begins putting paper plates in a garbage bag.

Jazmine goes to help."You want me to stay? I can help you clean."

"No Jazmine go home." Huey tells her without even looking up.

Jazmine frowns then stares at Huey as he continues cleaning. "Huey why are you mad at me?"

"Because you're still here." Huey drops his arms tiredly."I'll talk to you tomarrow Jazmine. I'm tired and I just want to be left alone."

Jazmine frowns and bites her lip."Fine Huey Freeman." Jazmine stands and walks to the door."And _don't _talk to me tomarrow. Or ever!" Jazmine slams the door and stands on the porch waiting for Huey to follow after her and after two whole minutes he doesn't. He doesn't try to come after her.

Jazmine stamps across the street and goes into her house where it's dark and everyone is in bed. She goes inside her room where she kicks off her shoes and climbs into bed. She feels tired now if she had not stopped taking her pills she wouldn't feel anything but she feels everything and she feels awful.

Huey hates her and Ruckus will tell on her and-

Her phone vibrates and Jazmine doesn't even have to look at it to see who it is."I'm sorry." Is all she says when she places it on her face.

"I don't want to break up."Huey says into Jazmine's ear. "Me either." Jazmine says feeling her eyes well up.

Huey is quiet because they're talking about emotions."I love you Huey."

"Yeah Jazmine you told me before."Huey yawns"And I always tell you that I love you too."

Jazmine smiles"Do you mean it?" She grabs Gironimo and pulls the big thing on her bed.

"Do I say it?" Huey retorts. Jazmine snuggles against Geronimo. "I want to snuggle."

"Well you can't because you're going to bed and so am I when I finish cleaning." Huey tells her.

"I can snuggle without you." Jazmine teases trying to sniff some form of Huey on Geronimo.

"Yeah? With who?" Huey asks Jazmine can hear a plate clank against the sink.

"I'll sneak Ewan over."Jazmine says Huey is silent."I'll get you Jazmine."

Jazmine giggles"Come on Huey.. can't take a joke?"

"No. Now go to sleep. I don't like you right now." Huey says

"But you love me right?" Jazmine asks the boy.

"Shut up."Huey says hanging up. Jazmine sits her phone down and snuggles into her big teddy bear.

Oh Huey.

* * *

On new years Jazmine paints her toes on Huey's bed much to his dismay. The adults are leaving for Wuncler's party and Jazmine doesn't want her and Emy to get put in the dark again.

Speaking of the girl was currently in the Freeman kitchen making a sandwich with Riley who added m&ms and cheese popcorn on his sandwich.

Huey told him he was disgusting while Riley only opened his mouth filled with mush and told Huey how much of a bitch nigga he is.

Jazmine made Huey piggyback her and they went upstairs and here they are now. Huey sits on the computer chair and has a book infront of him while Jazmine uses some of her polish her daddy got her.

"Jazmine don't do that on my bed you know how hard it is trying to get it out?" Huey asks making a face at the smell of polish.

"How many times has toe nail polish got on your bed Huey Freeman?" Jazmine teases.

Huey glares at her "Don't spill it." Is all he says opening his book. Cindy comes in a few minutes later and plops down next to Jazmine. Huey growls and then turns toward his computer.

"Hey lovers." Cindy greets poking Jazmine"And Frisky Freeman."

Jazmine blushes and Huey frowns. "Leave."

Cindy laughs"No way Huey I know how you get down...when you go down." Cindy makes nasty tongue flicking motions.

Huey frowns harder then turns to Jazmine while Cindy laughs again. Jazmine elbows the blonde and tries to avoid Huey's glare. "Whatever." Huey says standing and walking out the door.

"Cindy! You talk too much." Jazmine pushes her off the bed and onto the floor. Cindy laughs again"Duh. I do."

Jazmine palms her forehead and wonders how she let herself tell Cindy the details of her night with Huey.

Cindy stands"He should be proud. How many guys can say that they have mastered the task of successfully giving their lady oral?"

Jazmine stares at Cindy who shrugs as she sits in Huey's chair. Jazmine lies down "What are you talking about? Boys go down on girls all the time."

Cindy flicks on his tv and puts her nike slid in house shoes on the the bed."Yeah but I heard only girls can really do it right because you know they got the same thing."

Jazmine makes a face"Cindy who told you that?" Cindy flips through channels"My mom,girls on the team, my coach."

"Cindy those women are lesbians of course they think that." Jazmine says while Cindy plays with a peice of thread on her leggings."Yeah maybe they are." Then she shrugs it off.

Jazmine tosses a pillow at the girl and goes to find Huey. Emy is watching the history channel and Riley is playing an app on his phone. Huey isn't in there so she goes down to the den.

He's sitting and frowning at the tv. One of those informercials telling you to buy an oldschool soul cd with a bunch of different songs on it is playing. They keep playing snippets of the songs. Jazmine goes and sits next to him he doesn't even blink in her direction. "I'm sorry." Jazmine says

"Shut up."

"I love you." Jazmine presses her nose on his jaw before kissing him.

"Whatever."

Huey pointedly ignores Jazmine. "Why are you acting like it's a bad thing? Do you know how many guys wish they could-

"I said shut up." Huey glares at her then goes back to the tv. Jazmine watches him and sees he really flustered with the topic. It's not about revolution. It's not about corrupt politics or Conspiracy theories.

It's about sex and Huey Freeman is being a grouch about this. A stubborn grouch.

Jazmine goes to kiss him and Huey moves her away."Cut it out." Jazmine rolls her eyes and muffs his head."Fine Huey Freeman be that way."

Jazmine stands from the couch and goes to walk back up the stairs when a song plays on the tv makes her stop. A snippet of a Teddy Pendergrass song plays

He's talking about having a 50/50 love. They don't play much of the song but Jazmine has heard it before in Mr. Freeman's car. She hears all she needs to.

Jazmine turns back around to see Huey frowning at the tv still. She goes over to him and blocks his view. Huey frowns up at her"Move." Jazmine takes a handful of his hair and pulls it back so she can kiss him on the lips.

Huey lets her do that but still frowns."I said move." Jazmine kisses him again before lowering herself infront of him.

Huey's brow raises in question then the other raises in realization then both raise in surprise."Jazmine what do you think your doing?"

Jazmine only lands on her knees and reaches up on his lap. Huey tries to furrow his brows angrily again but can't when Jazmine goes to the belt buckle on his pants.

"J-Jazmine what are you doing?" Huey tries to keep his tone even. "You don't have to do that-

"Do you love me?" Jazmine asks from the floor sitting on her knees. Huey looks at her then scowls."Yeah."

Jazmine swallows her nervousness and tries to remember not to use teeth. Then she goes to undo the pants with no help from Huey. He keeps his hands next to him. Jazmine takes the waist of the pants and pulls him down lower on the couch so that he's slouching more. Then she pulls his pants down on his knees.

Huey sighs and lets Jazmine do that.

"Just watch me."Jazmine whispers before taking Huey's member out of it's confines.

Jazmine swallowed hard, but she reached her hands up and placed one flat on Huey's stomach and the other on his thigh.

He watched as she moved her hand down and moved it over Huey's boxer-briefs, he let out a grunt and adjusted on the couch, she looked up and he was still watching.

Her fingers hooked into the waistband on the boxer-briefs and she pulled them down, he popped out already hard, he hissed when her knuckles rubbed against his shaft slightly.

She moved closer and looked up at him innocently, she looked back at him, he had an impressive penis,it was just nice looking. And big. Dear Santa was he big.

Her fingers touched him and he let out a soft sigh, she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed, Huey kept watching.

Then she leaned forward and her lips touched him, Huey's head fell back and his eyes closed.

She closed her eyes as her lips gently sucked on the tip, her tongue slipped out and he jerked, and she sucked and licked at the tip gently, the salty taste hitting her pallet, it was hot and the skin was soft, the feeling of his tip on her tongue was interesting and tickled a bit.

The noise that Huey made whenever she would switch from sucking to licking made her smirk slightly, she opened her eyes to look again and his head was still back, eyes still closed.

He looked relaxed, she smiled slightly at that, she pulled away slowly and he popped out of her mouth, the cool air and sudden loss of contact caused Huey to open his eyes, he looked down at her confused.

She smiled at him before placing her mouth on him again and this time she slipped it further into her mouth, Huey's hips raised up to push himself in further, she pushed his hips back down lightly, he obeyed.

She bobbed her head up and down taking him in as far as she could, letting her teeth gently scraping a few times, he hissed and she hummed a little when his tip hit the back of her throat briefly.

Huey had his fists balled up and his veins kept showing in his arms because he wasn't in control for once. Jazmine was and even though he was being pleasured she knew he still found it bittersweet.

She sped up her movements a little when she felt him tense up, he was close, and so she gripped the base with her hand and pumped as she sucked on the tip, letting her tongue pass over.

Huey's head shot up and he strained under her while Jazmine continued to suck and pump him. "Watch out."Huey grunts out. Jazmine knows that means he's about to finish so Jazmine pulled her mouth away to wrap her hand around him and drag him toward ecstasy then his hips jerked and his stomach tensed and Huey went rigid.

His wet and warm stickiness got all over her hand. Huey said a curseword when he finished and Jazmine blushed as he sat for a few seconds then looked down at her.

"Go clean up. " Huey says Jazmine nods goes into the small toliet and sink room in the den. While Huey fixes himself in the other room. She tries to ignore how bad she wants to..study his.._stuff_..She stares at it for a moment and wonders if she'd be able to feel them move if she stands still.

She blushes because..this is the stuff babies are born with. And Huey just spilled it all over her hand.

When she comes back in he's sitting with his eyelids lower than before. "I'm going to go...now." Jazmine says heading to the stairs.

Huey doesn't try to stop her. Jazmine goes up stairs where Cindy still sits in Huey's room. "What were you doing?"

Jazmine shrugs and sits down smiling slightly."Doing my 50."

* * *

The new year comes in while Cindy is downstairs with Emy and Riley throwing confetti and blowing paper whistles. Jazmine sits in Huey's room with her face on his chest. He lets her watch the countdown.

"Remember you gave me my first kiss on new years?" Jazmine asks Huey looks at her"Last year?"

Jazmine nods"Can I have another?" Huey rolls his eyes"Okay." He places his lips on Jazmine's while the tv counts down and the clock strikes twelve. They can also hear Riley Cindy and Emy screaming. Huey pulls away at 12:01 and goes back to watching his tv.

Jazmine snuggles into his chest and interlocks her leg in his. "Happy New Year."

Huey is silent for moment."Happy New Year Jazmine." He says finally.

Then the other three from downstairs run in with confetti and silly string jumping up on Huey's bed.

"Happy new year!"Cindy screams. Huey sits on his computer chair frowning at their madness. Jazmine looks over at those three then back at Huey. Who rolls his eyes and turns to his laptop "Whatever Jazmine."

Jazmine giggles and begin bouncing and wrestling with the other three. Damn peer pressure.

* * *

Huey takes Jazmine wrist in the halls and leads her to the lunchroom. Their group is already there except Caesar and including Kay. Jazmine says hello to everyone Huey sits next to her. Emy is having lunch in the bandroom with her friends.

Caesar walks up and smiles at Kay. They've been doing this thing where she would get chocolate pudding and he'd get butterscotch then they'd both go"Hey you got my favorite." Then they'd trade and laugh.

"Why don't they just get the kind they like?" Jazmine asks Hiro who's next to her. "It's flirting Jazzy you should know you're the queen of it."

Jazmine elbows him then looks over to Cindy who is distracting herself by stabbing her burrito and Caesar just continues to flirt right infront of her! What's wrong with him?

Jazmine and Huey stand at his locker now as she reads a text from Mr Freeman. "Your grandfather has a new drink recipe. Watermelon lemonade. Yummy."

January flys by and apparently Kay and Caesar are going steady now? And ofcourse Cindy is not taking it well at all.

Right now the girl is at saladhaus with Huey and Jazmine being a huge baby."And you know he calls her butternut? What's a butternut? The fuck is a butternut?"

Jazmine sits next to her across from Huey who looks irritated because Cindy knocked on his backseat window during lunch right when Huey and Jazmine were in the middle of a makeout session.

So he drove the girls to Saladhaus because Cindy would not sit with the new couple at lunch.

"So who told him to just to flaunt his new bitch all in my face everyday?" Cindy says sticking her fork in Jazmine's salad. "Do you see me rubbing all on my new guy in front of Caez?"

Jazmine makes a face then shakes her head. Huey ofcourse has to say what Jazmine is thinking."What new guy?"

Cindy frowns"I can get one if I want one. You tryna say I can't?" Huey blinks at her"Of course not." He looks away. Done with the conversation.

Jazmine looks at Cindy."Maybe he's just _attracted_ to her." Jazmine tries.

"What's attractive about her?" Cindy asks Jazmine shrugs and both girls look at Huey who raises a brow.

"Well?" Cindy asks him"You the one with experience with her." Huey rolls his eyes.

"I'm not doing this." He goes to buy a bottle of water. Jazmine watches him then looks back at Cindy who flops her head down on the table. "Whhdfck"

Even though Cindy has her mouth covered Jazmine can hear her say'What the fuck.'

Jazmine rubs her friend's back in an attempt to comfort her. Cindy sits up."You're a sexually active person tell me what I should do?"

Jazmine crinkles her brow."What does that have to do with anything and I only sexually _acted_ twice."

Cindy shrugged"You suppose to think differently now. Like you should've had some sort of epiphany or enlightenment."

Jazmine taps her chin."I know that Huey wrinkles his nose a bit when he-

"Aye now."Cindy holds up her hand."Don't wanna know all that.. but don't you feel different?"

Jazmine picks up her fork and pauses."Well during it. I _felt _really different. But Afterwards I felt like I've experienced the ultimate closeness with the guy of my dreams."Jazmine clasps her hands together and smiles then notices Cindy's look and drops her hands.

"I just need to try something different. Old Cindy ain't cutting it nomore." Cindy says

Jazmine hates this. Cindy's insecure again."I think the old Cindy is fine. Caesar liked-

"Caesar likes Kay now Jazmine."Cindy says sounding impatient"And besides I'm doing it for me anyway, so are you with me or against me?"

Jazmine hates when Cindy talks like they're going to war. "Yeah I'm with you." She sighs. Huey walks back over and tells them it's time to go.

Jazmine rides home with Huey while everyone else is at practice. They go to his house where she makes them sandwiches and they do homework then when Mr Freeman goes to take a nap they sit in the living room.

Huey lies his head on Jazmine's lap and she picks his hair while he reads a book."Do you think Cindy is pretty?"

Huey lies his book on his chest"Is this some kind of trick question?" Jazmine sighs"This whole Caesar and Kay thing is really bothering her."

"And this has_ what _to do with us?" Huey holds his book back up. Jazmine pulls at Huey's hair. Hard.

Huey flinches and works his way out of her grip."Damn you Jazmine. Why are you so mad? Cindy got her on self here in the first place."

"Caesar is just a dog."Jazmine stands from the couch infront of Huey."Like all the rest of-

"All the rest of who?" Huey asks narrowing his eyes. Jazmine skips that."And what is Kay anyway? You guy's back up girl? Is she-

"You better stop right there or you'll regret it."Huey threatens sitting back and opening his book.

Jazmine snatches his book."Why are you sticking up for her?" Huey growls then reaches for the book."I'm not you're just making a big deal out of nothing."

"I am not! I just think you're taking Caesar's side." Jazmine says. Huey finally gets the book.

"I'm not taking anybody's side. I don't give a damn about either sides. "Huey says"However I am frustrated at how you bring other people issues into our relationship. Then they become _our_ issues."

Jazmine glares at him"Well he's tattooed on her and now he just wants to-

"What?" Huey raises a brow"Caesar is tatooed on Cindy?" He look amused then opens his book again.

Jazmine holds her breath."She didn't say anything?" Huey looks up at Jazmine. "No Cindy doesn't tell me about her body.. fortunately for me."

"She hasn't told Caesar?" Jazmine twirls her necklace. Huey shakes his head. Jazmine shrieks."Well don't tell him!"

Huey makes a face"So long as you never bring up their relationship troubles again."

Jazmine thinks for a moment."Okay just don't tell."

Huey finishes reading and Jazmine can't pick his hair anymore because she tried to '_Pull a damn_ _plug.' _in his head.

Jazmine instead watches tv while twirling her necklace.

* * *

She goes with Cindy to the mall because the girl wants to get her nose peirced. Cindy's mom comes also.

"Junebug why don't you get something else like another ear peircing." Mrs Mcpherson suggests.

Cindy declines while the piercing lady sterilizes her instruments."I want a nose ring ma."

Her mother shrugs as they watch Cindy brace herself. Then the guy puts the cork thingy in her nose and then the needle goes through. Cindy barks and then it's done.

Cindy has a nice stud in her nose. It actually looks nice! She's going to get it exchanged for a hoop ring later.

"Jazzy make sure Yvonne has me on her schedule for friday."Cindy says as she and her mother drop Jazmine off.

Jazmine nods and waves them off as Cindy speeds down the street.

* * *

**A/N really uhhh sour-sweet chapter. huh?**

**Still a few more chapters and we done. Still got the fight and Huey family secret to be revealed. =D also Sex-lemons!**

**Review responses:**

**Mercedes B:**_**Yall are crazy lol! Yeah Jazzy got that tongue action! lol Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Callac:**_** =D I love your indepth reviews! Thank you so much those were totally representations of character's I was trying to convey. Soooo glad you noticed! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009: **_**Lol glad you liked it. Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**LovinHueyFreeman:**__** Yes! Here in Chicago at the Lincoln Park Zoo around Christmas time they do have the Zoolights! I take my little cousin every year and she loves it. lol Huey kind of does have a few ''Alpha Male.' Tendencies. lmaoo**_

_**I could never do what Jazzy did! Stripping and junk! Yeah that 'Lie down' shit is sexy! Ow!**_

_**Also yes I did totally rip that off Beauty shop! I had that movie on dvd! lol Stop peeping shit!lmaoo Also Tom is corny,Dana is a bitch and Kay is cool.**_

_**&& yeah Huey needs his fifty too! Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Me. obviously: **_**I**** am doing a sequel! Thanks sooo much =)& for the r&r!**_

_**OnyxDreams13:**__** It did get hot as hell! oowee lol thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Supersweet96: **__**It's cool. And yes we treading the last mile. Jazzy hit him lol luckily Huey kept blocking her shots after the first one lol and Jazzy gave him his! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**MzJade: **_**Glad you liked that reference. lol 1) Yeah Jazmine should've kept her hands to herself. 2) He's a guy! Ofcourse he thought about it! 3) I can kind of picture Huey not showing up for one he didn't even want to do it in the first place and he mostly just wanted to send a message to others and since he already knows it he probably just wanted to spend time with Jazzy.**_

_**4) Lol Jazzy is modest but Huey is going to fix that...you mark my words...**__**Lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Wooo so five more for another chapter! **_

_**How do yall feel about the Caesar-Cindy-Kay thing?**_

_**Read&review I own nothing.**_

_**Off to watch Little Bill (My ish) while eating some Sabritas Turbos Flamas(Those chips are on point) **__**. Me and my grandparents are having movie night tonight so that means we're watching CAR WASH with Richard Pryor and the Great debaters lol yeeh!**_

_**Until Five reviews,Boondockers**_


	61. Chapter 61

It's February all ready. Huey's been working alot so Jazmine sees him at school or when he comes to help her father with cases some nights. Both guys usually fall asleep in the office Jazmine or Yvonne has to wake them up.

Cindy does get a new hairstyle though. She doesn't get Joss Stone red however. Yvonne cuts it to Cindy's shoulders and a few highlights. Cindy's been wearing it down with a middle part. On the day she premiered it Hiro called her Kesha and Cindy flipped out.

Emy runs into Jazmine's room Saturday morning out of breath. "Jazzy! Jazzy! I got the money! I got the money for the golfcart!"

Jazmine jumped up and down with her and the girls squealed before running to the mansion.

* * *

Thugnificent opened the door for them."Sup lil red?" He greeted Emy. Emy looked up at him."I'm here to buy the cart." Emy held out the money and Otis snatched it and counted it."In the back."

Emy and Jazmine ran to the backyard and squealed again. They got the keys."You drive it Jazzy." Emy said sitting next to her.

Jazmine giggled madly and the thing started moving when she pressed the gas. Then she pressed it harder and they went faster.

Emy giggled with Jazmine as they sped out the backyard but not too fast. They got to the Freeman house and knocked on the door. Huey opened it.

"Hey Huey Pooey."Jazmine says reaching up and kissing him as Emy went past him and into the house.

Huey let her kiss him as his eyes wandered behind her to the driveway where the cart sat. Huey pulled away and raised a brow."What the hell is that?"

Before Jazmine can respond Riley is coming down the driveway coming from the backdoor shouting praises to the cart. "Oh shit!" He bites his fist. Emy is behind him watching nervously.

Riley walks around it still stunned. Mr Freeman walks up behind Huey in the doorway."The hell is all that noise?" Huey only points at the cart. Mr Freeman's jaw drops.

Jazmine pulls Huey over to it to get a better look. Mr Freeman follows them.

The cart is about the same size as the prius. Huey turns his nose up at it as Riley gets inside.

"It's street legal?" Huey asks "Only in woodcrest." Emy answers. "Yo a Cd Player too?" Riley laughs.

Huey sucks his teeth"What the hell do you need a cd player in a golf cart for?" Riley rolls his eyes"For music Huey damn."

Jazmine looks at it too. It's a four seater and the backseats are facing backwards like a regular golf cart except these seats have custom cadillac logos on them.

It also has the cadillac carpet on the inside and a cadillac steering wheel. It has a cupholder under the arm rest too.

"It doesn't have real doors just zipper closures." Huey says Mr Freeman is looking probably trying to decide if he wants his grandson driving it.

"But look granddad it got seatbelts." Riley says. All the seats do have seatbelts. The backseats have the ones that go across your lap and the front seats have regular ones.

"And it don't even run on gas Granddad!" Riley says Mr Freeman must like the sound of that."Well gas prices are really high."

"It runs on electricity. You know how much that'll cost you?" Huey asks Jazmine just wants Huey to shut up so Riley can have to cart Emy worked hard to get.

"He can use Huey's generator to charge it! It won't cost you a dime Mr Freeman." Jazmine says.

Mr Freeman makes a noise of approval."You can keep it boy." Riley cheers along with Emy. Then Riley takes her face and plants a big wet slobbery kiss on her lips. Emy laughs widely and loudly as some of Riley spits coats her mouth and he does it again. Making his saliva splash when he pushes their lips together again.

Huey frowns at everything. Riley's nasty display of affection,the Cart and then Jazmine.

Huey flares his nostrils. Jazmine smiles guilty"It has seatbelts." Huey rolls his eyes and goes to get ready for work while Riley is now straight up licking and slobbering all over a tickled pink Emy.

Jazmine goes to follow Huey."Why are you mad you know how hard she worked to get him that?" Jazmine asked.

Huey turns to her."Oh Jazmine I worked really hard on this crack for you, here smoke it."

Jazmine crosses her arms"It's not the same thing Huey."

"You know how Riley gets, he'll kill himself on that thing." Huey says"What if he gets hurt?"

Jazmine purses her lips at him. Aww Huey cares about his brother. Jazmines wraps around his torso and kisses his neck. "You remember you gave me your old nunchucks and I gave myself a black eye?"

"That is not relevent." Huey says simply.

"My dad was so worried but he let me keep them because it was the only thing you ever gave me and I wanted to keep it always?"

"And then you lost it."Huey says Jazmine pulls away"No I swear I had them in my room and then when I woke up they were gone."

"Whatever."Huey says"So your point is: it's okay if it can kill you or hurt you as long as the person who gives it to you loves you?"

Jazmine frowns"No but-Wait you gave me those nunchucks when we were twelve...you loved me then?" Jazmine smiles at her feet while Huey frowns at her.

"Shut up." Huey says"And I gave those to you so that girl in lunch would stop taking your lunch money."

"Oh yeah.."Jazmine says tapping her chin. Huey raises a brow at her"Jazmine."

Jazmine looks up at him. "Come here." Jazmine presses her face up to close the distance between them. Huey places their lips together while Mr Freeman walks up and clears his throat.

"Remember what I said boy." Mr Freeman frowns while Huey sighs and pulls away from Jazmine. Mr Freeman has on his jogging suit and is heading to the door. He has a date with Mr Brown and he says he wants his glutes toned.

Jazmine and Huey stand at the staircase while Mr Freeman walks out. Huey sits on the stairs then looks at his watch."I gotta go."

He stands and goes to the door Jazmine follows and she sees Huey look over at Riley and Emy. Who are still looking at the cart.

"If he dies.. it's your fault." Huey says before kissing Jazmine again and going to his own car.

* * *

The cart goes a wopping 20 miles in it's highest speed. "Man that's that ole bullshit." Riley slaps the steerwheel as the three ride to the park on the trail. They end up behind a dragging and tired Mr Freeman.

Riley beeps and scares him giving himself a giggle as they drive past Mr Freeman and he tries to catch up. But Riley doesn't stop. Then they go to main street and Riley keeps running traffic lights and signs.

When they went to McWunclers the three decided to bother Huey at his work. On their way past the window Jazmine noticed Caesar and Kay sitting at the table in the spoken word area talking.

Jazmine pulls Riley and Emy away from the window so that Caesar and Kay won't see them. "Girl what the fuck?" Riley asks impatiently. Jazmine shushes him and looks back through the window.

"Caesar and Kay."Jazmine says "What about them?" Emy asks looking through the window too. Riley leans on the wall;bored.

Jazmine goes to tell Emy about how Caesar and Kay's relationship and how it hurts Cindy.

"Jazmine."Huey says walking past them and nudging Riley. "Bitch nigga." Riley mumbles at his brother.

Jazmine smiles guiltily"Oh hi Huey,what're you doing out here?" Riley rolls his eyes"Jazzy ass was being nosy."

Huey raises a brow"Figures. She _is _Jazmine." Jazmine hits his arm."Shut up."

They all go in the bookstore and Caesar greets Jazmine like they're so buddy buddy. "Sup J? Huey taking care of you?" Caesar asks Jazmine can't help but stare at Caesar's hand on Kay's thigh.

"Okay."Jazmine says trying to hurry up and look away. Caesar wears a shirt with a weed plant on it. "Emy." Jazmine almost yanks the girls arm out the socket while Huey and Riley hit one another with objects.

Then Riley grabs a small ceramic statue of a black mother and tosses it at Huey who catches it. "Damn it, Riley you almost broke it. " Huey sits it down then goes to beat his brother for being reckless.

"Emy do you think Kay is a bad influence on Caesar?" Jazmine asks her cousin who found a book she wanted to buy."He's wearing a weed shirt."

Emy shrugs"Not really. I seen him wear that shirt when he was-

Jazmine pushes her arm."She's a bad influence."

Emy rolls her eyes"Yes okay whatever." Jazmine nods trying to convince herself that Kay is a bad girl for Caesar as well for the sake of her friendship with Cindy.

"Don't you think Cindy's new look is cute Caesar?" Jazmine asks pulling Emy back where they are.

Caesar shrugs and nods"Yeah she looks cool." Then he turns to Kay"Did your nose ring hurt when you got it?"

Jazmine watches how they get in a conversation about _her_ nose and not Cindy's Jazmine gives up and walks over to the fighting brothers.

"It's like he doesn't even care about her anymore." Jazmine says Huey removes Riley from the headlock and stands up. Then tries to pull his leg from Riley's grip.

"He..does care." Huey grunts"It's called moving on." Riley manages to knock him back down.

"But why would he want to move on?" Jazmine sighs Huey is still tussling with Riley."Because Jazmine when relationships end. People move on."

Jazmine looks over at the couple who seem to be enjoying each other's company and sighs. The happier they are the more miserable Cindy is.

* * *

Jazmine has been really on her bestfriend duties with Cindy. The blonde is also extra grouchy these days. She had to tell Jazmine sorry twice for almost sending her too tears. She's been so busy with Cindy she hardly even sees Huey on his off days.

Cindy is now really adament about girl time now more then ever. And unfortunatly for Jazmine Emy has been hanging with her new friends more so she has to suffer through Violent rap or really sad Joss Stone songs alone.

"Jazzy don't you hear me?"Cindy asks while she lies across Jazmine's bed . "I said how much do you think Kay weighs?"

Jazmine shrugs she hasn't really thought about that. Sure she doesn't like Caesar&Kay as much as she liked Caesar&Cindy. But she much rather not talk about it _all_ the time.

"I don't know.. she's not that big or too small."Jazmine says treading lightly. Cindy blows hair out her face.

"Do you think they'll be together by his birthday?" Cindy asks

Jazmine scratches her head"Um I actually don't think they are together now..."

"What?" Cindy sounds frustrated. Jazmine twirls her necklace"I mean they just kind of seem to be hanging out."

Cindy sighs"Damn it Jazmine you stop taking your common sense pills too?" Jazmine flinches at her "friends" words.

"That's how it starts, kicking it and hanging out then next thing you know, they fucking." Cindy says"Like you and Huey."

"Huey is my boyfriend and we didn't do that."

Cindy stares then flops backwards "You're so stupid that it's cute." Cindy snuggles into one of Jazmine's pillows.

Jazmine once again tries to ignore her friends biting words because she knows she's just hurting right now.

* * *

The school has a college fair for the seniors on the day before Valentines day.

Huey mostly gives Jazmine brochures and tells her options. Since he's already done his.

Jazmine is more focused on Cindy's withdrawn behavior. "Jazmine focus. "Huey tells her while they stand by a wall in the gymnasium."You need to start figuring out-

"I want to go to Mission College for a Bachelor's in Business Administration."Jazmine says"Now shush." She continues watching for her friend.

Huey raises a brow"Well alright." Huey tosses all the brochures in the garbage."I guess you already know you can not draw on your application to Mission right?"

Jazmine nods"Okay Freeman." She says as they stand by the wall now waiting for the bell to ring.

Huey stares at her still"Okay DuBois." He takes a strap on her backpack."Kiss me." Jazmine smiles"Nope." Huey frowns and Jazmine kisses him "Happy?"

Huey makes a thinking face"Nah," Jazmine kisses him again and Huey seems satisfied"I'll let you slide this time DuBois." Huey says causing Jazmine to giggle.

Then someone clears their throat behind them. Jazmine pulls away from Huey and turns to see Cindy standing there. "Hey excuse me but I thought you said you would help me look at some schools Jazzy?"

Jazmine forgot she did tell Cindy they would go to the tables together but then she saw Huey and he had been nagging her about schools and she just kind of been watching Cindy.

"Sorry her entire world doesn't revolve around you."Huey says from behind Jazmine.

"You one to talk. All you do is dictate her every move."Cindy shoots back. Jazmine panics when Huey is about to retort. They had arguments like this before Cindy started dating Caesar.

Thank St Nick Hiro walked up then."Yoyo." Hiro greets. "Hiro!" Jazmine called to him.

"Have you seen any school you like?" Jazmine asks. Hiro shrugs "Not really, I was kind of leaning toward-

"Yo Jazzy it's a few more tables I have not seen so if you actually are interested in keeping your word... you can follow me." Cindy says Jazmine is about to follow.

"Jazmine already knows where she's going."Huey says Cindy shoots him a look.

"Oh so she's not allowed to look nowhere else? Are you her daddy Freeman? This your Daddy Jazmine?"

Jazmine gets tingly fingers like she always does when people fight. She rapidly wiggles them as her eyes well a bit."Huey!" Jazmine squeaks when his glare moves from Cindy to her."I-I promised Cindy."

"You ain't gotta explain shit to him."Cindy says grabbing Jazmine's arm. Huey groans"For the past two weeks you've been at Cindy's beck and call and frankly it's getting on my damn nerves."

Jazmine gasps. Cindy laughs bitterly"Sorry Freeman if I get in the way of your blow job time."

"Cindy!"Jazmine turns to her now.

Huey frowns deeply"You know what Jazmine? You let her keep you occupied with the fact she doesn't have a relationship. _You_ won't have one."

Jazmine makes a throaty squeak noise.

"It's cool she don't need you anyway." Cindy says

Jazmine makes the noise again. These people are crazy. Jazmine shrieks and runs out the gym. "See what you did? You overexcited her."

"Me? You the one fuckin with her head!"

Jazmine runs out the room and realizes she's hyperventilating. She can't really handle conflict that well anymore.

"Hey Jazzy what's-What's wrong?" Caesar says greeting her as he gets a look at her crying face.

"HueyandCindyarefighting."Jazmine cries on her way to the bathroom. Caesar takes her arm."You need to calm down you're gonna have a panic attack."

Jazmine continues to hyperventilate and cry she can't seem to catch her breath. Caesar watches her."Huey will kill me if I let you die." He jokes.

Jazmine can't really find it funny because she doesn't want to die."Now why are they fighting?"

Jazmine's breathing levels and she can't wipe some of her tears away."Wouldn't you like to know?" Funny; an inch away from a heart attack she can still attempt to be sassy.

Caesar laughs"Actually if it'll freak me out like it did you.. I probably don't want to know."

Jazmine rolls her eyes."Cindy just really misses you." She's probably breaking a rule by telling him this.

Caesar shrugs"I miss her too." Jazmine exhales and palms her head."Then get back together and stay together." She is just ready for this nightmare to be over.

"It's not that simple. I miss her but I don't know If I'll ever be with her again." Caesar kind of shrugs.

Jazmine deflates"But why?" Caesar shrugs"You know just loving someone isn't always enough sometimes."

"What does that even mean?" Jazmine asks feeling tired. Caesar inhales.

"No raps. Just words"Jazmine stops him before he even gets started. Caesar pokes out his lip."You know I bought Cindy flowers every friday?"

Jazmine shakes her head. "Her favorite flower is a rose." Caesar says"She loves the movie _White Men can't jump_." Jazmine smiles a bit."I know her favorite food..everything."

"Well Caesar you should."Jazmine says"She was your girlfriend."

"But what about me? "Caesar asked"When has Cindy ever done anything for me? Something I enjoy? She mostly wanted to control me."

Jazmine makes a face"You guys seemed happy." Caesar rolls his eyes"Well you know how she's been treating you these few weeks?"

Jazmine looks away from him."Well that how she was though our entire relationship." Caesar throws his hands up"Like she stopped appreciating me. She told me to get a Job and stop trying to follow my dreams."

Jazmine gasps."Nooo." Caesar nods"That was it for me. She used to believe in me and have faith in me and then she just kind of...stopped."

Jazmine feels bad for Caesar.

Jazmine cries again because now she feels bad for both them but is still upset at both them and just wants to sit in bed with Huey and try to find his tickle spots.

She hasn't had much luck in making him laugh but sometimes he'd go."That tickles."But never smiles.

Huey comes looking for her after Caesar left and Jazmine stayed in the hallway she didn't want to be crowded in there again."Look I didn't mean to overexcite you earlier-

"Did you mean what you said about not having a relationship of my own?" Jazmine asks feeling nervous.

"Yes."Huey says"But I mean you won't be able to maintain your own if you don't stop trying to mend her broken heart."

"So you want to break up?" Jazmine is surprisingly not crying. Huey shifts  
"Jazmine no. I'm just saying you aren't dating Cindy so why are you being her whipping girl?"

"I'm her bestfriend."Jazmine says Huey rolls his eyes"I know I just want you to gain more of a backbone."

"But what if she feels like I'm always at your beck and call?" Jazmine asks.

"We're together!"Huey says"Wait I mean... okay look Cindy wouldn't have a problem with you being with me if she were with Caesar. So now she's alone she wants you to be alone with her."

Jazmine shrugs and they're quiet for a moment then Huey speaks."I just want to be around you and...stuff."

She feels a smile coming."You always say you want to be with me but when we're together you act like you don't enjoy it."She speaks the truth.

Huey raises a brow and looks at her curiously."You don't think I want to be with you?"

Jazmine shrugs and Huey frowns."Well I do. I always do."

"Sorry about what Cindy said."Jazmine is referring to Cindy's comment about blowjobs.

Huey takes her wrist and they walk down the hall."Yeah that really pissed me off."

Huey rolls his eyes"But you can't control Cindy." Jazmine giggles and they get to the student hallway and once again it's like a hallmark hurricane passed though. It's red and pink all over and kissing and balloons and just chaos.

Huey mumbles to himself as the couple go down the hall. Jazmine really fights hard to ignore her wanting of Huey to get her valentine day gifts because well now they are together. He should totally take that into consideration.

Jazmine is about to say something when her phone vibrates. She sees it's a text from Cindy. It's not an apology either. Jazmine bites her lips at Cindy's weak ass bitch insult and just texts the girl that she's going home with Huey today.

Huey looks at her then turns away."I'm not even going to try and tell you how ridiculous you're being."

"Good I don't want to hear it."Jazmine says pushing him out the way and going into his locker."Besides I'm telling her how I feel today."

"Good for you."Huey holds her bag for her while she puts on her coat. Jazmine smiles proudly"So I'm all your's today."

Huey gives her the bag back. "Yeah but I um have to work." He looks guilty at that especially when Jazmine hits his arm. They walk down the hall.

"Well Jazmine I don't know why you think all those yacht parties you throw are not cheap." Huey says shaking his head.

"Well Huey I don't see you complaining when you rub elbows with the most elite of today's free world." Jazmine tells him

Huey shakes his head"It's a good to get my mind off your affair with the poolboy."

Jazmine gasps"You know about Esteban?" Their banter continues until they get to his car and Huey has a secret love child with the maid and Jazmine has been stealing money from his account for years and has a secret bank account so her and Esteban can runaway together.

Jazmine giggles when Huey tells her he's going to get both them sent to a immigration camp in Arizona.

Huey takes them home and then groans when he sees Cindy is parked infront of Jazmine's house. Jazmine kisses her boyfriend on the lips then Huey deepens it because it's been a while. They carry on for a while then Jazmine sees that Cindy has gotten out her car and folded her arms.

Jazmine pulls away then gives him a little peck."Cindy is waiting for me."

Huey sighs"Whatever." They get out his car and Huey and Cindy briefly exchange death glares before Huey goes up his driveway and Jazmine up her own with Cindy following.

Jazmine opens the door and Cindy moves by her going to their fridge."Damn what took you so long got a quickie in?"

Jazmine ignores her comment. Cindy barely notices"Shit probably why his ass always so tense he need to bust a nut." Cindy makes herself laugh a bit as she flops down on the couch.

"Cindy stop it."Jazmine says"Huey's my boyfriend and we did stuff. I told you because you're my friend but I don't need you using it against me all the time."

Cindy stares at Jazmine then blinks."Whatever." Cindy grabs the remote and goes through netflix.

The girls are quiet for a while. "Yall fucking tv sucks." Jazmine rolls her eyes.

Emy comes in with one of her friend and she introduces Jazmine and Cindy to the girl.

Jazmine smiles and greets the girl while Cindy gives her a once over and goes back to the tv. The two younger girls go upstairs.

"Cindy what's the matter with you?" Jazmine asks Cindy looks at her Jazmine continues"Because I can help you-

"Aint nothing wrong."Cindy says Jazmine keep trying"If it's about Caesar-

"You think everything about Caesar."Cindy throws her head back"Unlike you my world doesn't revolve around a guy."

Cindy now stands up and so does Jazmine."You let Huey decide what you need for you and even had you go off yo meds when you clearly need them! You went to a fucking crazy house for Christsakes!" Cindy laughs bitterly.

"You just his fuckin thing. He don't even hold yo hand. He _owns_ you-he_ runs _you. You're spineless."

Jazmine gets angry now."I'm your friend and you use everything in my life against me when you get mad."

Cindy walks toward their kitchen and Jazmine follows."That's why Caesar left you!" Cindy turns around at Jazmine's words  
"You think you're so entitled like everyone owes you something but really that's not true. He got sick of it just like I am!" Jazmine let's all her emotions spill out and begins rambling

"Huey is my boyfriend and if he helps me make decisions..I make some on my own too but sometimes I forget or I can't pay attention and he does it for me."  
She begins addressing all the comments Cindy made about her relationship with Huey.

"He doesn't want me on medication because he wants me the way I _am_."

"He doesn't hold my hand and that's okay because when he holds my wrist it makes me feel like I'm protected and he'll never let me go even when I can't keep up like everyone else. Our relationship doesn't have to be how other people thinks it should be."

Cindy makes a unimpressed face and opens her mouth to speak."Pathetic."

Jazmine shoots back."Yeah even if I am pathetic at least I'm not some unwanted _wannabe_ black spoiled-

Jazmine's right eye goes dark and her head snaps back as she falls to the floor.

She hit her. Cindy hit her. Jazmine is crying before the pain even hits her and through her sobs she can hear her front door close and feet coming down the stairs.

* * *

Jazmine sits at the kitchen table with an icepack on her eye trying to ignore a laughing Riley.

"Wait-wait so she just punched you?" Riley laughs out. Jazmine growls"For the fifth time already we were arguing then she slugged me." Jazmine take the ice pack off.

Her eye isn't closed shut but it's really foggy and she can't see out her peripheral of the right eye.

Emy pushes the icepack back on it and it seems colder. Jazmine hisses.

Riley leans over the counter"Daaamn so what you gone do?"

Jazmine gives him a face. Riley continues"You ain't just gone let her get away with just hitting you like that?"

Jazmine shrugs "Daddy says violence only brings more-

Riley makes a spitting noise through his lips."You need to get over that shit that's why yo ass got socked now. Yo Jazzy think about your rep."

"What rep?" Emy and Jazmine asks in unison. Riley rolls his eyes"All I'm saying is atleast bite her ass,headbutt her some, shhht."

Jazmine doesn't want to think about more fighting with Cindy. Friends shouldn't fight well not physically anyway.

"I-can't believe she hit me!" Jazmine cries out interrupting Riley's talk about how she should fight back.

"Oh my G-look Jazzy I told you what to do walk up to her tomorrow and get your lick back."

"But what would that help Riley?" Emy asks replacing the melting ice with a bag of frozen peas.

"I'm saying number one It could show Cindy that Jazzy aint for play." Riley says"And after Jazmine hits her back they'll be even and can talk out their problems."

Emy and Jazmine realizes that once again Riley and his hood logic is right.

"I don't think that is a very good idea..."Emy's friend says from where she sat quietly at the kitchen table. Riley shoots her a look.

The girl goes quiet instantly. While Riley rubs his hands together"So should I start putting out flyers?"

Jazmine only stands from the table and goes to bed early. Being punched in the eye is tiring.

* * *

Jazmine manages to get most the swelling down and uses cover up for the rest. She goes across the street for her ride to school since Emy left early. It's valentines day and Jazmine wears a red dress that stops above her knees with a black cardigan and a red headband while she wears her hair down with her black flats.

She goes into the Freeman home and on her way in Mr Freeman is own his way out singing a Valentines day tune. He holds a heart box of chocolates. "Hello Mr Freeman."

"Hello cutie pie." Mr Freeman passes her"Gonna go surprise Ms Ebony Brown with a gift."

Jazmine clasps her hands together. "Oh Mr Freeman that's so sweet." Mr Freeman smiles proudly. Jazmine goes inside and meets Huey on his way down the stairs. He looks at her outfit and raises a brow.

"How many pair of pants do you own?" Huey asks Jazmine thinks"Um two."

Huey shakes his head then kisses her. Jazmine briefly forgets she should be trying to keep her eye covered.

Before she can move away Huey pulls her face to his."Why are you wearing make up on your eye?"

Jazmine moves away and Huey stares at her."You have a black eye?" Jazmine watches Huey's fists clench and his arms get veiny. "Jazmine."

Jazmine spills everything and Huey stares still angry but seems to relax a bit because he can't hit Cindy. Riley comes down the stairs and pokes Jazmine"Yup and Jazzy gone get her lick back today."

Huey raises a brow at her."Violence only brings about more violence."

Riley makes a face at his brother. "Well make more violence.. walk up to her reel back your hand and **bow**!" Jazmine jumps at his sound effect.

"Just like I be doing Huey ol bitch ass."Riley says Huey rolls his eyes then leads them to the door.

When they get to the car Riley takes shotgun again. Jazmine goes to get in the back when a surprise is sitting on the backseat. A big red box. Jazmine makes a loud giggly throaty noise as she gets in the backseat and opens her box.

It's a sweetsbox! It has two red velvet cupcakes and bunch of chocolate turtles and a container of strawberry and Cream pudding cookies. "Huey!" Jazmine squeaks she reaches up and wraps around him and kisses his face. Good thing he didn't start driving yet.

Jazmine keeps telling him how much she loves him up until they get to the school. When they get out the car Huey looks bored."I only got it because it's our first valentines day together."

Jazmine giggles and eats one of her cookies. They get to his locker and Huey frowns about her eye again. Just as he's looking at it. Caesar walks up"Aye Jazzy what happened?"

Jazmine bites her lip."Me and Cindy had a fight and she hit me...Want a cookie? Huey got me-"

"Wait Cindy did what?"Hiro asked in surprise"And yes I would like a cookie."

Huey rolls his eyes."Yeah Cindy hit her in the eye."

"And Jazmine gone hit her back."Some guys say walking up to them.

"Who the hell are you?"Caesar asks.

"We got Riley's flyer. "One of the guys hold up and paper and Huey takes it. It's a hand drawn poster of Cindy and Jazmine dressed in lingerie in fighting stances.

_Ultimate T&A brawl. Place bets with Riley at lunch, five dollars to watch and buy the dvd for twelve dollars._

Huey balls it up."There won't be a fight." Caesar and Hiro nod and agree. "Now get the hell out of here."

The guys leave and Huey turns to Jazmine who is actually almost in tears because people now know Cindy hit her and are expecting her to fight back."Jazmine go to class I'll find Riley and sort all this out."

* * *

In class Jazmine keeps getting asked the same questions over and over.

_'Why are you gonna fight Cindy?'_

_Is you daddy gonna have her arrested for assault?_

_Did Huey teach you some moves?_

_'Do I get an admissions discount if I bring a flyer?'_

By lunch time Jazmine's valentines day was officially ruined. She just wanted to go home and watch black christmas movies with Huey.

When she got closer to Huey's locker her boyfriend walked right past her. Jazmine turned and seen he was heading toward Riley who was surrounded by paying students.

Huey grabbed Riley by his collar"Riley what the hell. Why you selling tickets to a fight between Jazmine and Cindy?"

Riley laughs nervously while trying to pull away. "Aye uh this just a promotion to the fight." He said to the people watching. Huey tossed Riley into a row of lockers. "Aye Huey damn ease up I'm just tryna make a little dough..

Jazmine trailed off listening to Riley's mouth when she notices Cindy in the corner of the crowd going to her locker. She had not seen the blonde all day and hardly recognized her with her hair down and cut it was a darker blonde since Yvonne had done it.

Jazmine walked away from the crowd and towards the girl."Cindy." Jazmine says trying to sounds tough when she really..really...isn't.

Cindy looked up seemed a bit startled then back at her locker combination."Go way Jazzy I'm no good for you now."

Jazmine was pissed. This girl hit her and then wants to says she's no good for her right _now_?She wasn't good for her when she hit her!

"Cindy your supposed to be my best friend and you hit me in the eye and don't have anything to say for it?" Jazmine voice is probably a little louder than necessary.

The crowd who was watching Huey and Riley is now watching Jazmine and Cindy.

Huey drops Riley to come over. While Riley mumbles about something about the fight being before schedule and no refunds.

"You've treated me like crap these past few weeks and I have had _enough_." Jazmine's voice drops an octave and Cindy finally looks back up.

Jazmine's fist balls up at her side and Cindy opens her mouth to speak."Look Jazzy I'm-

Cindy was cut off by Jazmine's fist colliding with her nose and sending blood out each nostril;her head snapped back. "Ow! I think you broke my fucking nose!"

The crowd gasps as Jazmine looks at her fist. Oh God she hit somebody. She hit Cindy. She probably broke her nose. This is different from hitting Huey. She hit her bestfriend. She hit a girl. _A white girl_.

She's going to jail forever. Jazmine squeaks when she looks up at Huey who just shakes his head at her.

* * *

**A/N Only in America!*Don King voice* Anyway make predictions for next chapter please?**

**Review responses:**

**BlackpanthersMJ1058-2009:**_**Yeah,Reeeal indepth! thanks for the r&r!**_

**Nina****:_Glad you did thanks for the r&r!_**

**Guest:**_** You may be right! & yeah now you know who the fight is between lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Mercedes B:**_** omgoodness you are crazy lol yep it's almost over! thanks for the r&r!**_

**LovinHueyFreeman:**_** Jazmine short attention span is back full fledged lol Yeah that Emy and Cristal point was sad. Lol you're right that is a kind of big word but it came to me because Cristal-Jazmine-Emy and Cindy are all white or mixed and I wanted someone to make a joke about it.**_

_**Emy and Riley are now boy&girlfriend! Yay! Yes college is really closing in on the gang college life will be in the sequel that mfkr is gone be craaaazy.**_

_**Juey has these little back and forths because I mean..they are really opposites. Huey and Jazmine love eachother and that's what keeps them together..If I wrote a happy fairytale Juey relationship with no mini arguments it'd be so ooc and stiff.**_

_**Yess Jazzy got bold as heck but she needed to do what Huey did to her. Get down when they go down lol OMG STOP PEEPING MY REFERENCES! That's from the five heartbeats right? Lol!**_

_**D'awwwwwww the Cinsar drama has you sad too? If I had a nickle lol Don't worry everything will get sorted out. Maybe they'll stay together maybe not.**_

_**Omgoodniss we almost done with the story. Huey is right Jazmine should not be all caught up in other peoples drama when she knows she can't handle it.**_

_**oh well everything will be sorted out soon. lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Guest****:_Oh you like Kay and Cindy? Thanks for the r&r =)_**

**MzJade: **_**Lol you and Huey both think that Cindy is a cockblocker but she should've blocked Jazzy hit in her nose. Jazzy said blaow! lol**_

_**Jazzy is going to back that ass up for Huey bow bow bow.**_

_**I don't think he's afraid just really uptight about it. lol a lot of guys are like'Don't kiss&tell." and that's how they should be in my opinion. Their work in the bedroom should speak for itself. Namean? lol ;)**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**OnyxDreams13:**_** You know Mr Freeman knows what's up! They don't call him Mr Bitchez for nothing! lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Breeahhnaa:**_** I been back. You back now! Juey been making mouth lemonade Girl I know what you mean but oh well I can do bad all by myself. Dana is gone now she won't be back that peasant ass attention hog is gone for good. lol **_

_**That's okay and I use to have a Skype lol I don't do to much of that now if somebody wants to see me they need to come and ring my door bell. Old fashion style.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**A/n going to run on the treadmill now... =( then I start a diet guys. Also not going to class tomorrow so five reviews for another chapter? Yes? **_

_**Read&review**_

_** I own nothing.**_

_**Later,Boondockers.**_


	62. Chapter 62

"Now Ms DuBois we do not tolerate violence at our school."Principal Makney says. The overweight man leans back in his chair and it makes a loud noise. He looks like Sherman Klump to Jazmine but she tries to ignore that fact otherwise she'd burst into giggles.

But now is not a time for giggles. Mr Makney continues"However since this is your first offense since you've been here. I'm going to let you off with a warning."

Jazmine exhaled relieved."Also Ms Mcpherson urged me to go easy on you."

Cindy did that? Wow that's incredible. She got punched in the nose and still wants Jazmine to not get in trouble.

Jazmine leaves the principals office to go hide in the library for the rest of the school day when she spots Cindy sitting in the nurses office tending to her nose.

Jazmine stops herself like six times before she finally goes into the nurses office. Jazmine coughs until Cindy looks up.

"Oh.."Cindy says"What's up?" She grabs more gauze from the table in the nurses station. Jazmine feels like so bad."Is it broken?" She asks Cindy shakes her head."No."

Jazmine wonders if she broke her hoop nose ring into her face or something.

Jazmine exhales. Then the girls are silent in the empty room. Jazmine tries not to vomit at the poster in the room of mouth herpes.

"Look Jazzy I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend." Cindy says getting Jazmine's attention."I'm sorry for pulling you away from Huey and using all your business against you."

Jazmine looks at Cindy as she talks."And I'm really sorry for hitting you."

Jazmine smiles a bit."It's okay, I rather been you than someone else."

Cindy snorts."I can't say the same."She moves the bloody tissue from her nose"You hit hard girl damn." Her nose and nose ring are fine.

The girls laugh a bit."I learned from the best." They giggle again."I'm sorry too."

Cindy shrugs"Ain't like I didn't deserve it. Can't go around taking my issues out on innocent people." Cindy throws her tissue away and sniffs the bleeding must've stopped.

"What issues Cin?" Jazmine asks"What's wrong? It can't all be about Caesar."

Cindy's quiet and Jazmine wonders if she's gonna hit Jazmine again. Jazmine sits next to her on the nurses bed table thingy and Cindy looks at her shoes.

"It's more than just Caesar." Cindy says then she sighs."It's everything."

"Like what?" Jazmine asks Cindy sniffs again."He's divorcing her."

Jazmine looks up"Your dad?" Cindy nods"He found out about the affair and since my mom signed a prenup she is not entitled to his fortune. So after I'm done with school he wants her out and he's putting the house on the market."

Jazmine listens to Cindy's voice crack"Which is fine with her because she can be happy with her boo..but then there's me."

"You're going to college."Jazmine tries"What about the scouts?"

"Mission gave the scholarship to a lower middle class black girl." Cindy says crying now."Which was cool when I could afford to go on my_ own_ but my dad refuses to pay for me to go to a HBCU."

Jazmine had no idea. "So during all this I was just lashing out on Caesar when he got in and I just kind of told him to let go of his dreams because mine were falling apart."Cindy says shrugging.

Jazmine's crying now too."I'm sorry Cindy."

* * *

Afterschool Huey scolds her about hitting Cindy and Riley chews her out for fighting before his scheduled start time.

"You know how many nigga asking for refunds? You know how many chairs I threw?" Riley exclaims

"Daddy,can you do me a favor?" Jazmine asks as Tom and Yvonne get ready to go out."Anything pumpkin." Tom answers smiling. "Well Cindy's mom is getting a divorce but she signed a prenup so she gets no money."Jazmine plays with the end of her hair."Is that fair?"

"Well hunny I'd have to see the prenup first in order to say that if they had an agree.._Blah blah blah blah_

Legal talk is boring. Jazmine only smiles and thanks her father before watching Emy and Riley take a cruise on his cart. He tagged the side of their house with a picture of her for valentines day.

Tom and Yvonne head towards the door."Will you be alright by yourself pumpkin?"

Jazmine nods"Yes daddy, Huey is coming over when he gets off work." Jazmine says sitting on the couch. "See you later Jazzy, It's some leftovers in the fridge." Yvonne calls.

Jazmine waves goodbye and watches tv for a while. Then her doorbell rings she answers it for Huey. "Let's be clear here. This is not for Valentines day. This is normal relationship time. Not this commercial-"

"Yeah I know."Jazmine nods and pulls him on the couch. Jazmine climbs on his lap and kisses his jaw. Then she takes his hand and runs her fingers along his palm lines.

"You have big hands Huey Freeman."Jazmine says Huey stares at the tv and Jazmine smiles at him. Then she nibbles his ear. "Huey?"

He raises his brow asking what she wants."I love you." She says smelling the collar of his shirt.

"I love you too Jazmine." Huey says but Jazmine barely hears him past her own sniffing sound."You smell weird." Jazmine says sniffing the collar of his polo shirt again.

Huey continues watching tv while Jazmine sniffs again. It's an unfamiliar scent. A pleasant one but unfamiliar. She sniffs again and quickly notes Huey's normal scent of Cologne and fabric softener and his nice bodywash but then there's something else.

_Woman's perfume._

Jazmine mind runs a mile a minute. The only time Huey ever smells like woman's perfume is when Jazmine hugs him or when he sleeps over or when Aunt Cookie is in town.

What woman? Who is this woman? "Huey?" Jazmine struggles to keep her voice even as she stares at him looking at the tv. Huey raises his brow in response again.

"Why do you smell like woman's perfume?" Jazmine asks nervously. Huey's eyes flick over to her and then back to the tv. "You're being ridiculous."

Jazmine almost gasps. Men do and say those things when they are lying. He lied about smelling like woman's perfume when he clearly does?

"Huey?" Jazmine laughs a little bitterly."You smell like woman's perfume."

Huey sits up on the couch and moves her off his lap. "I don't. Now stop smelling me."

Jazmine looks at her lap. "Huey you smell like woman's perfume." she says this a little sternly now.

Huey sighs."Will you stop saying that?" Jazmine exhales deeply."Okay then. _Why_ do you smell like woman's perfume?"

"If I answer that will you let it go?"Huey asks looking at her. Jazmine nods because she wants to know.

"A woman hugged me today."Huey says simply sitting back again. Jazmine's eye twitches.

"_Okay_. Who?" Was it someone at the bookstore? Was it Kay? Ms Brown? A teacher? A hooker?

"You said if I answer that you would let it go. So I did.. now let it go."Huey says simply crossing his arms. Jazmine watches him then stands to go in the kitchen grab her sweetsbox and goes to her room.

"Jazmine where are you going?"Huey asks while Jazmine goes up the stairs. "My room."She says simply. Jazmine hears him sigh as she closes the door and locks it.

"Seriously? You're just about to stay in your room eating junkfood because I didn't tell you who hugged me?" Huey asks on the other side of her door.

Jazmine takes the wrapper off a cupcake."Yes." She lies on her bed and takes a bite.

"Ugh come on Jazmine."Huey says "You're overthinking it. It was just a hug."

"Well tell me who it was."Jazmine says over a mouthful of cream cheese frosting.

"I can't."Huey says"Now Jazmine come out,I came over to watch tv with you..come out." Huey was supposed to stay the night because his grandfather had bought Ms Brown back home.

"No!" Jazmine's crying now and eating another cupcake. "Jazmine I'll break the door down."

"No you won't."Jazmine says calling his bluff. "You said you loved me."

Huey growls"Jazmine I'm not doing this through a door."

"Shut up!"Jazmine called eating more cupcakes."You, Huey Freeman are a fibber."

Huey growls again"I didn't lie about anything. Jazmine now just let me in so I can-

Jazmine opens her bedroom door and stares at Huey. He stares back. Jazmine raises her cupcake and pushes it on his face. "Happy Valentines day Huey." Jazmine closes the door.

She can hear Huey standing at the door still then walks away. She then hears the front door close as she goes to the window and watches Huey walk down the street plucking red velvet cupcake from his face.

Incredible. Only been dating since October and already there's another woman.

* * *

Emy comes home and a tearful Jazmine jumps on her. "Huey's cheating on me!"

"There's no way."Emy breathes out while Jazmine crushes the skinny girl under her weight. Jazmine nods"It's true! He smelled like woman's perfume!"

"Maybe he hugged a woman?" Emy tries to breath and talk at the same time but it's hard with Jazmine sitting on her stomach. Jazmine stares at the pink girl."Huey doesn't hug women. They hug him and he hardly ever lets them."

Jazmine cries again."Who is she? Who is she?" Emy tries to pry the dramatic girl off her but to no avail.

Jazmine pins her down and Emy squirms when Jazmine's snot almost touches her."Jazzy why don't you just find out?" Emy says

"Huh?" Jazmine asks Emy takes the chance to push Jazmine off. "I said find out yourself."

Jazmine looks up while Emy stands."How?" Jazmine wonders aloud.

"I don't know,ask him. Follow him, I don't know something."Emy shrugs.

Jazmine only hears follow. "Follow Huey?"

Emy makes a dissappointed face."Or you can try to talk to him somemore"

Jazmine has already decided she's going to follow him and Emy is going to help. Emy stands and goes into the kitchen shaking her head at her cousin.

* * *

On the way to school Jazmine doesn't talk to Huey but luckily Emy and Riley are riding too.

Riley is currently trying to get a bite of Emy breakfast wrap. Emy lets him then frowns when Riley spits it out the window."Ugh fucking tomatoes on it?" he asks

At school Cindy is nicer to everyone well-not nicer just normal. Jazmine opens Huey's locker and he attempts grab a book before Jazmine and she slaps his hand away.

"Damn it. Come on Jazmine what's wrong with you?" Huey asks Jazmine sounding frustrated.

"I have an attitude."Jazmine tells him then closes the locker before Huey can get his books out.

She can hear Huey growl behind her as she walks down the hallway. At Lunch Huey frowns at the side of Jazmine's head while she makes it a point to ignore him.

Afterschool she doesn't go with Huey to his car."Jazmine come on." Huey says.

"I'm waiting for Emy. You can just go on to work."Jazmine waves a hand dissmissively.

Huey sighs"Okay Jazmine. Be this way." Huey walks out the building and Jazmine shivers at how final he sounded.

She does homework in the room where Emy is having Science club. Jazmine has never really called people 'nerds' but dear God. Riley comes in later after practice and sits next to Jazmine. She feels guilty laughing at him when he makes fun of Emy's teammates.

Emy doesn't find it as funny. She frowns at Riley"Riley you said you wouldn't keep calling them names."

"Nooo I said I'd stop calling that one kid dexter's labratory."Riley says putting his arm around her.

Jazmine laughs again. Emy frowns as she goes to her locker."Riley see that's why they always make fun of me."

Riley makes a spitting noise."Make fun of you? First of all you the prettiest one in there hands down." Jazmine smiles at that while Riley continues."_And_ you dating me. Young Reezy-

"They think you dumb."Emy says putting on her peacoat. Her hair is in a high ponytail that stops at the bottom of her neck.

"What?"Riley asks watching Emy pull the bottom end of her ponytail out the collar of her coat.

Emy shrugs then grabs her backpack."They think _both _yall are slow." Jazmine watches as Riley looks back at the lab they were in. "So you just let em think that?" Riley asks Emy.

"Well I tell them yall ain't slow but they just laugh at that. Especially when yall sit around and say Isaac Newton made _fig newtons_." Emy walks down the hall.

Jazmine follows and Riley grabs her arm."Aye Jazzy you hear that? Them geeks think we got problems." He sounds angry.

Jazmine shrugs "People think that all the time Riley. Our Family thinks that." Jazmine stop referring to their families separately and just called them a family. It always seems like they're all one not close family but it kind of seems that way.

Riley makes a face. Then he walks in silence"Aye Emy what kind of slow they think we is?"

Emy makes a face to as she thinks."Well they just think Jazmine is a little special ed and they think you just book dumb Riley."

"Book dumb?!"Riley exclaims"Man Emeryss you know that's fucked up!"

"Yeah Riley but people have their opinions. I have a anxiety disorder but people just think I'm shy it's because I _let _them think I'm shy."Emy says.

Jazmine isn't even offended. She's okay with being a little different. She's a tree not a nut. And they did want to put her in special ed when she was younger but then Huey started helping her with her homework when her parents started fighting more and couldn't help her.

"So what the fuck?" Riley sounds mad." I'm book dumb to you too huh?"He asks Emy as they cross the parkinglot.

Emy looks back"No Riley I know how smart you is. Other people just don't."

"So why you don't argue with them fucking geeks huh?" Riley yells.

"Because you don't do nothin to prove them wrong."Emy says calmly.

"Fuck you and them nerds."Riley narrows his eyes and walks away from them going toward their block.

Emy watches him walk away then rolls her eyes. Jazmine stands next to Emy and shakes her head."Arent those Freemans something?" Jazmine asks.

Emy looks at her."Let's go follow Huey."

* * *

They get to the bookstore and Jazmine and Emy go in and see that Huey is nowhere to be found. Jazmine finds one of the other employees."Excuse me? Is Huey working today?"

The boy with big glasses wrinkles his nose to push them up."Yeah but he left early had to meet with someone."

"Do you know who he went to meet?" Jazmine asks. The boy checks out a book."I asked but he told me to mind my own damn business."

Jazmine and Emy exchange a look before Emy looks at the boy."Do you know where he went?"

"I minded my own damn business."The boy says sitting on a stool and opening his own book.

Jazmine glares and the boy looks back at her."Ugh."The boy rolls his eyes and grabs a paper from the garbage. It's balled up and he gives it to Jazmine."Go away."

Jazmine takes the paper and looks at the boy."Go away." He repeats. Jazmine blinks at him then Emy pulls her away.

They leave the store and go home. Jazmine doesn't unball the paper until they get in the house.

"Read it Jazzy."Emy says when they get in her room. Jazmine sits on the floor and Emy sits next to her. Jazmine unfolds it and sees scribble scrabbles. "The heck?" Jazmine looks at it then turns it on it's back.

"It's shorthand."Emy says "We use it at science club to write down notes to eachother quickly. It's in latin.

"What does it say?" Jazmine asks giving it to her. Emy looks at it and grabs a pen sitting at Jazmine's desk.

"Everyone has their own form of shorthand and-

"Can you find out who Huey is with?" Jazmine asks Emy writes some more. "Assata."She says"Some chick named Assata. Oooh Jazzy. Who is Assata?" Emy smiles her big smile.

Jazmine picks up the letter and read the shorthand then Emy's transalation.

"Assata?" Jazmine squeaks.

She spends all night looking through yearbooks and trying to find somebody named Assata on Riley's facebook. Nothing. Jazmine sits on her bedroom floor when carlights outside let her know Huey pulled into the Freeman driveway.

She bolts out of her room knocking her father out the way on the stairs and going past the kitchen. Yvonne is on the phone and preparing dinner while Emy lounges on the couch.

Jazmine tears out the door and marches across the street. Huey Freeman has got another thing coming if he thinks he can just make her love him then waltz around town with some hussy named Assata?

"Who is Assata?!" Jazmine asks tearing into Huey's room. Huey turns to face her from where he is at his bookshelf.

"Excuse me?" Huey asks with his brow raised."I want to know who the heck Assata is."Jazmine says closing his bedroom door because she can hear Riley and Mr Freeman coming to hear what the drama is.

"First of all, you don't come barging into my room demanding information like you the fucking FBI or something." Huey says calmly. Jazmine unfolds her arms then walks over to the closet Huey's eyes are watching her then they widen.

She grabs one of his M33 double eagle Uzi's and aims it toward him. "Jazmine don't point that at me." Huey goes toward her and Jazmine hits his leg with one.

"Fuck Jazmine!"Huey holds his leg and she tries to hold the gun still. These things are heavy.

"Who is Assata?" Jazmine aims it back at him. Huey puts down his leg and walks toward her Jazmine tries to pull the trigger again but nothing happens. Huey snatches it from her "You shot me."

"You're lucky it wasn't real."Jazmine says"Now who's Assata?" Huey tosses the gun in the closet.

"You shot me."

"I know."Jazmine pushes his chest. "I want to know who Assata is."

Huey groans."Will you let this go?" Jazmine stomps"No I won't, now tell me or else."

"Or else you'll shoot me again?" Huey asks as he walks closer to her. Jazmine nods then notices a familiar gleam in Huey's eyes. A gleam he gets every so often when-

Oh God that turned him on. Huey's into that Sadomasochism crap! Assata is probably some type of Domanatrix or something.

Jazmine groans and pushes him away."Huey! Is this about some weird freaky fetish you have or something?"

Huey raises a brow then steps away."I'm sorry?"

Jazmine sighs; tired of this stupid guessing game. "Who is Assata? Do you want me to start pouring hot wax all over you or something?"

Huey raises both his brows."Assata is her."Huey reaches up and opens the back of a book to the page where the author is shown. _Assata Shakur_.

"Why are you with her everyday?" Jazmine asks looking at the woman.

"It hasn't been everyday. She just wanted me to meet with her about..you know helping out a friend in need."Huey says"And she wants to know about my school decisions and stuff."

Jazmine snorts a bit."Oh God Oh God Huey I thought-

"I don't want to know what you thought."Huey says sitting on the bed and staring at her. Jazmine blushes then giggles "So you don't like being whipped?"

Huey glares"_Hell no_. Do you?" He says that to be sarcastic but Jazmine shrugs"Maybe I do. I don't really know."

Huey looks at her then. Jazmine looks at the book."So you aren't cheating on me with a girl named Assata?"

Huey rolls his eyes"No I'm not and I won't tell you every detail in my daily life Jazmine,so don't expect that." That sounds fair and she feels bad for shooting him in his leg.

Jazmine bites her lip"Look I let my emotions get the best of me..and I trust you..I just need a little extra help."

"Like pills?" Huey asks while they sit on his bed.

Jazmine nods."Yes I 'll take them as long as I need, in order to..work on myself. It doesn't make me crazy or unhappy..I'm just...a tree."Jazmine says even though Huey doesn't understand the Tree reference she can tell by how he raises his brow.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it..but it's a decision I'm making that I think is best for me..hopefully we can work through it."

Huey is quiet for a moment."Well I don't want to get shot everyday."He smirks.

Jazmine smirks as well. "But If you think it's best for you..I'll stand by your decision."

Jazmine nods and is glad they agree. Huey shifts so his elbows are on his knees."But if..you feel really really bad..you'll talk to me right? Not holding it in?"

Jazmine feels her chest well up."Yes,I will."

Huey nods"Because I don't need you letting it manifest...and leaving again...I'm uh..here for you if you want me to uh..help you."

Jazmine smiles at him them he looks at her."Because you know...I love you...and shit."

She laughs then and Huey's dimple shows as he looks ahead but Jazmine doesn't point it out."I love you too Huey...and _crap_."

"Yeah...okay."Huey says as Jazmine sits on his lap. Jazmine turns to sniff and _Hello! _Her favorite smell is back. Huey lets her go on sniffing and cuddling him for a while then he speaks.

"What was that about you liking to be whipped?" Huey asks Jazmine pauses "I don't like being whipped. I never been whipped but- I mean Cindy says everyone has a fetish and you like pain so-

"Wait who said I liked pain?" Huey asks confused Jazmine looks back up at him."When I shot you..you looked ready to pounce on me."

"It was sexy seeing you with that gun." Huey says Jazmine squeaks when he says she was sexy.

Huey rolls his eyes"I don't think you'd enjoy whippings. Maybe spankings." Huey speaks sarcastically then makes Jazmine stand as he goes to put the book away. Jazmine watches him slide the book back on the shelf.

She thinks about spankings. Would she enjoy it? Everyone has a fetish. You'd think sniffing Huey was a fetish but it's not.. it's just comforting to her. Maybe spankings was the safest non gross thing in the fetish world she could try. Not feet or anything gross.. maybe she could like spankings.

"Huey?" Jazmine says Huey turns from his bookshelf and looks at her. "I shot you."

"I'm aware." Huey turns back around to his shelf. "That was mean."Jazmine informs him."And bad."

Huey shrugs"Whatever." Jazmine rethinks what she's about to say. She must have played it over in her head a million times. "You should um..punish me."

Huey pauses then turns to her."I'm sorry?" Jazmine flinches under his gaze and decides that words leaving her throat feel like bile.

"I said you should punish me. Like...a spanking or something, I don't know." Jazmine looks at her lap and ignores how her face feels like hot burning coals.

"I don't have any authority to punish you."Huey says squinting at her. Jazmine closes her eyes"I shot you. So you spank me."

Huey raises a brow still."Oh so domestic abuse is your thing huh? That's pretty messed up Jazmine."

Jazmine knows he's purposely embarrassing her she can hear the amusement in his voice but she knows he's just trying to scare her off."Maybe." Jazmine's voice cracks.

Huey scoffs"Maybe one day Jazmine." Jazmine stares at his back as he turns away. She can't help the thought that he doesn't think she can't handle it.

"You scared to hit a girl Freeman?" Jazmine asks Huey turns with a book."No but I don't want to." He sits in the computer chair. Jazmine balls up her fist."But I wanna be hit."

"No you don't" Huey says opening his book. Jazmine stands up."I do." She twirls her necklace in her fingers. Does she want to be spanked?

Huey ignores her. Jazmine thinks while she watches him read. "Do it once. Only once and I'll never mention it again."

Huey sighs looking up from his book."Why don't you stop mentioning it now?" He looks back at his book.

And Jazmine stares and after a moment the fogginess appears under her eyesight and gets higher until her eyes are filled with tears and spill out down her cheeks.

She begins wimpering while Huey continues reading."If you're going to do that go on the otherside of the door."

Jazmine cries louder as she grabs his book and throws it across the room."Jazmine!" Huey says irritated."Cut it out I'm not spanking you."

Jazmine cries louder and Huey involuntary holds his ear. "_Fuck_. Stop that." Jazmine continues crying.

"Jazmine,"Huey tries "Look do you really want this or you just don't want to be told no?"

Jazmine sniffs and nods."I want you to spank me." Huey stares and Jazmine knows he's probably judging the hell out of her. Then he blinks before turning away.

"Fine. Wait here." Huey goes to his door and walks out. Jazmine wonders if he's going to get a paddle or whip. She stands and twirls her necklace then Huey comes back in.

"Granddad is on the couch asleep and Riley's playing ball." Huey informs her. "We'll make it quick and quiet."

Jazmine nods but stands awkwardly as she watches Huey closes his door and leans on it."I swear Jazmine you-

"I have to go across your lap." Jazmine decides. Huey stares at her then looks away"Jazmine I'm not doing this."

Jazmine walks over to the door where he leans on it and places a chaste kiss to his lips then takes his wrist. She tugs a bit before Huey actually lets his body follow. Huey walks behind Jazmine for what seems like an eternity then they are at his bed.

Huey stands behind her and they both stare at the bed. Funny they kissed on this bed, Jazmine humped him on this bed Huey went down on her in this bed and now they can't do a simple sit and spank. Ridiculous.

Jazmine was about to speak when she felt Huey pull from her grasp then pull his hand back and swung it lightly connecting with her bottom making her fluffly little skirt swish.

Jazmine squeaked and jumped a bit. Huey flinched"Did that hurt?"

"No..no..not at all."Jazmine says"It surprised me a bit but...maybe you should try doing it harder." Jazmine says her cheeks a bit flushed.

Huey nods and is about to hit her again when he stops mid air."What? No I've spanked you now go on your way." Huey says

Jazmine pouts, "But you did it wrong" she said, he looked back at her with this confused look.

Huey rubbed his head and walked toward his computer chair, "Jazmine how would you know about the 'right' way to spank someone?" he asked, "I did it correctly" he added, he wanted this to end.

"No… I was watching _'I Love Lucy'_ one day-" she started.

Huey sighed"Don't tell me anything about white people! That won't help your case at all Jazmine."

"But you still did it wrong, you're supposed to put me over your knee" she said while pulling on his wrist again, she pulled him to his bed and pushed his chest gently, he flopped onto his bed and looked up at her confused.

"What are you doing Jazmine?" he asked.

"I'll lie across your lap and then you'll spank me" she said simply.

Huey furrowed his brow, "Jazmine… I'm not going to do that… you don't want me doing this. We should do just-" he almost stood up, but she pushed him back by leaning against him with both of her hands resting on his shoulders.

"No..I want this." Jazmine says"We've done other stuff and now I want this."

Huey stared at her with the look he gave her right before he kisses her. Jazmine tried to match it then Huey looked away and sighed."Okay Jazmine...let's get this over with."

Jazmine nodded and then proceeded to position herself, he sat on the edge of the bed, so she stood next to his thigh and then bent over his knee, it took some maneuvering, and Huey just waited.

After her elbow jabbed him where he did not need it to, she was still, her bottom was sticking up and she rested her forearms on the top of his leg.

Jazmine could not believe this; Huey sighed and glanced at her skirt fluffing up all over the place. He placed his hand on her back and slowly moved it southward, why he was slow she'll never know, She realized since her skirt was short he'd have to lift up the skirt to get past the hem, and he'd be hitting her bottom with little fabric.

Jazmine tells him this and Huey slowly pulled the hem up. Jazmine shifted a bit because she knew Huey liked her bottom. When it started showing he and Riley were the first to notice even before Jazmine.

_Flashback_

_"Congratulations Jazmine you finally have another asset you can attribute to your African ancestry." Huey said as Jazmine stood in front of him as she tried to untangle the cords on Riley's game while he went in the kitchen._

_"What?" Jazmine asked still looking at the cords. "That ass."Riley said walking in the room._

_Jazmine froze"What?" She wore a pair of stretch yoga pants because she didn't like the ways jeans felt lately around her waist._

_Riley made a considering look"Yeah it's real round and perky...yet still juicy." Huey looked back at his book._

_"Is that a good thing?" Jazmine asked Riley and Huey both nodded._

* * *

Right now Jazmine squirmed under his gaze she knew he was staring Jazmine wore a pair of those cheeky cut panties that let the bottom of each butt cheek show. They were covered in red tiny cherries."Jazmine are you sure?" he asked, his hand hovered over her bottom.

"Yes" was all she said, was she hearing things? Did she just say that in a breathy moan?

He nodded and lightly placed his hand on her bottom, she shivered, and he must've liked that reaction, a lot, she swallowed the dry lump, her mouth was dry and she didn't know what was going on, and then he lift his hand, he gave her bottom a quick smack, and she let out a yelp and jerked away.

"Damn… that was too hard… okay I think we can be done here I-", she cut him off.

"Try it again," she whispered, "It didn't hurt" she added. What's wrong with her?

Huey's breathing deepened and he placed his other hand on her back to hold her still, he quickly gave her bottom another swat, the same reaction happened.

"Again" she said. Maybe it does feel a little nice.

Huey nodded as she realized he had better keep going, Because she obviously did not mind.

Another swat.

A yelp.

He gave another this time a little harder.

The yelp was different, more of high moan.

Huey's hand was resting on a butt cheek stroking it, "I think I'd get a better… um spank if you were not wearing the panties" Huey said, she couldn't believe these words were leaving his mouth. But couldn't argue the facts it would be better.

Jazmine nodded, and Huey carefully pulled them down, the noise he made as her bottom was revealed to him from the top/side, well now it was his turn to whimper.

He pulled them till they were at her knees, and then his hand slowly slid back up her thigh to her butt cheek. Jazmine loved the feeling of Huey's calloused hand pressed against her bottom.

Jazmine bit her lip, "keep punishing me" she said, he nodded and gave her bare bottom a good smack, she gasped, because this was hard, and he didn't wait to go again, she shrieked again, and then he quickly spanked her again, she bit her lip.

He gave her a few more good smacks and stopped, he was panting now, and was gently rubbing her bottom, she was enjoying him gently massaging her she giggled, "it's all red now" Huey admitted.

"keep spanking me Huey" she begged, he nodded and slapped her bottom harder than before, she winced, but nodded her head, She knew Huey didn't like hitting her this hard, but he kept it firm and the same.

Jazmine felt wetness after the third smack, she realized his hand had slipped lower, that was it. Huey quickly sat her up on his lap and made her stand.

The action surprised her and she gasped looking down at Huey. "I don't want to spank you anymore." He says.

He looks tired and Jazmine pulls her panties up embarrassed"I'm sorry."

She tries to go past him but Huey takes her arm."Come here."

He presses their lips together and Jazmine embraces it. He moves then stares at her and Jazmine stares back. "Are you going to run away this time?"

Jazmine makes a thinking face."No." She shrugs and smiles as Huey kisses her again.

Then he goes to open his door. Jazmine squeaks a bit when she sees Mr Freeman at the door. He pushes past them and goes into the room. Huey and Jazmine watch him because there is nothing to do. "Uh Grandad what are you-

"Shh."Mr Freeman says spinning in a small circle then stopping to wrinkle his nose a bit.

His eyes open in realization then narrow in anger."Boy! What is wrong with you?" Mr Freeman snatches off his belt.

Jazmine squeaks. "What Granddad?"Huey says holding his ear from Jazmine's outburst.

"You know _what! _You had sex didn't you?" Mr Freeman asks holding his nose. Huey looks away while Jazmine holds her mouth. "Didn't you?"

Huey sighs deeply."Granddad we didn't do-

"Oh lord what is it?" Mr Freeman asks"Maybe I shouldn't have kept so much big titty porn lying around. Maybe I should've stopped bringing women around him for late night-That's it! I know what to do." Mr Freeman looks like a lightbulb goes off over his head.

Huey looks at him for an answer. Mr Freeman closes his eyes and smiles proudly"You getting a vasectomy."

Huey frown widely"What?" Jazmine gasps again even though she has no idea what that is. Mr Freeman nods. "Yup I said it. A vasectomy."

"Granddad you can't make me get a vasectomy! it's my right to not have one and there is no surgeon that would-

"Shut up or I'll do it myself."Mr Freeman says"I don't need anymore mouths to feed boy." He sounds defeated"I have a hard enough time trying to keep an eye on Riley."

Huey sighs"Granddad if me and Jazmine want to have sex we will and-

"Ahh! I don't want to hear it."Mr Freeman says fed up"Just use the damn condoms and don't get Tom's daughter pregnant!"

Huey and Jazmine both flinch."Okay."They say in unison. Mr Freeman rushes out the room then stops at the door."And no more fucking in my house."

Jazmine waits until Mr Freeman is out of earshot to begin crying Huey only goes to the window and lets it up. Mr. Freeman rant left him feeling suffocated he'd said.

"He's paranoid." Huey says"We probably shouldn't do those type of things here anymore. Jazmine blushes through her earlier fallen tears."You mean you want to do it again?"

Huey turns back to her."Hell no,but if you like it..we'll have to work something out I guess." He rolls his eyes as Jazmine smiles at him.

Riley walks in a few minutes later-not knocking. Huey sighs"What Riley?"

"Aye I need to borrow a book." Riley walking over to Huey's books. Huey makes a face"Why?"

"To read nigga."Riley grabs a book and walks out the room. Huey and Jazmine watch him exit. Jazmine lies in his bed and Huey sits and scowls into space.

"So how do you know Assata?" Jazmine figures she's someone important because she wrote a book.

Huey blinks at her."I don't know her." He stares again."I don't know her."

Jazmine furrows her brow"But you said-

"Jazmine please. Just trust me."Huey says seriously he looks at Jazmine with a very sincere look and Jazmine drops it.

"Okay."

Riley walks back in the room."Aye Huey what the fuck is a prologue? Aint that where they put dead bodies at?"

"No Riley it's an introduction to a story."Huey says turning to look at his brother."Can I ask why you're taking this sudden interest in books?"

"Emy's friends think he's stupid."Jazmine says simply. Huey raises a brow"So you start trying to educate yourself because a few people you don't know think you're stupid? I wonder how smart you'd be if you found how stupid _I_ thought you were."

"Aye nigga shut up!"Riley says walking out the room."pussy mouth."

Riley snickers on his way out while Jazmine blushes and Huey frowns. "I'll be right back. He needs a more brutal punishment."

* * *

**_A/N:I'm sorry just a little Huey Jazz freakiness. Also Why wouldn't Huey know the great Assata Shakur? Like I'm not even going to explain my statement. Just...let me know :why would he not?_**

_**Also that street legal escalade cart is REAL youtube it. It reminds me of something Riley would have.**_

_**Review responses:**_

_**Nina :**__**Glad you liked it! Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Guest:**__**Lol Riley is crazy! thanks for the r&r!**_

_**MzJade:**__** You are so right about all that you said lol you be putting shit in check! and you know Riley always jumping at the chance to make a hustle off somebody fighting. He on some don king shit. He need to be a professional promoter! And I don't think granddad would be mad if Riley cut him some of the dough lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Mercedes B:**__**Exactly but the only time I hit people if they tryna hurt me. I only react violently unless provoked. **_

_**Jazzy was on that premeditated ish like nah you run behind her ass as soon as she hit you...but then again Jazmine is not a violent person and you seen how mad Huey got."Like who df hit my woman?" lol**_

_**thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Guest:**__** lol right Cindy probably didn't expect Jazmine to hit her back just like Jazmine didn't expect to be hit at all...oh well yell'Karma is a bitch.'**_

_**Callac:**__**That topic of her taking her pills comes up this chapter and you'll see the change in her till the end of the story. you're right Jazmine is a bit too dependent on Huey. lol yes Cindy totally needed to be taken down a peg but truthfully Jazmine could've hurt Cindy more by cutting ties with her I think personally. **_

_**LovinHueyFreeman: I love that movie! Cus I got nothing but love for you baby!**_

_**Omg I totally totally think Emy is straight up ride or die but also the calm and logical one of their relationship. People always think Riley would want a girl version of himself but I believe he'd think that's fun for a while but as he grows he gone want someone to grow with him and help him grow not enabling his behavior...shit that's what he got ed and rummy and the lethal interjection crew for.**_

_**You remember his art teacher? That nigga was dope and still calm and quiet and because of him Riley went from making pointless graffiti to a beautiful hood ass portraits.**_

_** Emy is a bookworm and shy but still got that no snitching mentality. Emy and Riley is my favorite ship behind Juey. Also glad you like the Freeman brothers interactions I love writing them!**_

_**And I'm sure all friends have gone through the Jazzy Cindy thing maybe not as violent lol I didn't like writing the fight however I'm glad both girls got to release their tensions and frustrations.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Megageek21:**__** lol Jazzy had a moment and Riley has a good knack at business. He know how to make bread. Remember the fundraiser? Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Onyxdreams13:**__** Lol yeah that was a major twist in the story! Like wuuuuh Jazzy fighting? With Cindy? Lol Jazzy got that Laila Ali right hook! Bow! lol thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Guyyyyyyyyyyys we almost done! =( We almost done! The sequel coming as well as a more oneshots! I deleted two because I didn't want to over do myself.**_

**Also,Anybody read my oneshot 'We live under these covers?' if not can you guys stop by and give that a look see? Read and review maybe? Also send me oneshot requests please?**

**Read&review**

**I own nothing!**

**Bye,Boondockers**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/n Short filler chapter I say we have about two or three more chapters left. I have to be quick about this because I'm about to go to work. Five reviews for the next chapter. Things are going to get really sour.**

* * *

After school on a nice warm day in March. Jazmine had been busy hanging out with Cindy. Going to science club matches and basketball games. Riley has been riding the bench lately because his coach says 'his head isn't really in the game.' Probably because it had been more in his books and actually doing his own homework.

Cindy and Caesar are being more nicer to one another and he stopped being so affectionate with Kay in front of Cindy. Cindy was grateful but still pissed. Kay seemed guilty.

Jazmine now eats a chocolate bar in the living room of the Freeman house for a Friday dinner and only sighs and listens to her boyfriend go on about how she's putting herself at risk and he's not gonna be the one to recesitate her when she goes into a diabetic shock.

"Do you even know CPR?"Jazmine asks him. Huey is silent. Jazmine rolls her eyes"Does anybody know CPR?"

Everybody goes silent."Well in college I learned the heimliech manuever when a guy chocked on a hot dog-

"Pause."Riley says Tom blinks to think about what he said then reaffirms"No homo."

Riley nods"Look I'm saying though...all that CPR shit is real gay."Riley says recieves a smack on the back of his head from his grandfather who is on the couch now.

Riley frowns then continues"I don't want no nigga putting his mouth on me or squeezing me from behind." The boy shakes his head in disgust.

"Even if it's to save your life?"Huey asks Riley turns to him"Man I rather die real than live gay."

"What about to save someone elses life?"Tom asked Riley folds his arms. "That'd be one dead nigga."

After much prodding she gets everyone to sign up for CPR classes at the community center. They all attend saturday night when they get back intown.

There instructor is a high energy Richard Simmon's esque guy who claps after every sentence. Jazmine likes him. She raises her hand when he asks for a volunteer."Yes you! Come on up!"

Jazmine goes in the front and stands to face her friends and family. She waves at Huey who shakes his head at her.

"Okay this pretty girl is our first volunteer now pick your victims."He says motioning to the crowd.

Jazmine taps her chin. "Hmmm I pick _Huey" _Jazmine sighs dreamily. Huey rolls his eyes and stands "And I pick...Emy." Jazmine adds.

Emy comes up too. "Now Jazmine I want you to make believe Huey and Emy have drowned." The instructor says.

Jazmine gasps and grabs both their arms."Nooo." The instructor nods"Now I want you two to lie down and pretend Jazmine just saved you and you're passed out.

Huey and Emy lie on the two cots side by side and they both stare above them.

"Okay now close your eyes."He instructs them. Emy looks nervous while Huey looks frustrated. They do as told.

Then the man motions for Jazmine to go over to Emy and tells her to put her mouth on Emy and press down on her chest while he goes over to Huey.

When he puts his face a inch close to Huey. The boy opens one of his eyes and places his hand around the mans neck and squeezes.

The instructor wheezes and coughs as Huey holds him and Riley laughs as Jazmine screams and tries to make Huey loosen his grip on the man who is losing consiousness.

Tom and Mr Freeman have to pry Huey away. The man is passed out."Oh God somebody do CPR!" Yvonne cried

"We didn't teach us yet!"Mr Freeman yells.

He ends up regaining consiousness and kicks them out. "Huey! Why did you have to do that?" Jazmine yells in the car. He ignores her question."I can teach you mouth to mouth if you want to learn so bad." He says after a minute.

Jazmine pouts"You didn't have to choke the man." Huey glares at her. "Okay Jazmine let it go."

"No. I want a milkshake." Jazmine pokes his chin. "No you can't have a milshake." Huey says "I want a milkshake."Jazmine repeats. "Stop it."Huey says "We can stop and buy you chocolate milk."

"Huey!"Jazmine throws her head back. Huey smirks and shakes his head."No. Because I love you."

Jazmine pouts and Huey takes her hand. Jazmine tries to bite him. She's started back taking her pills and can feel the difference in her emotions and behavior.

* * *

They go to her house and her father and Yvonne retire to bed while Emy watches tv in the front room. Jazmine tries to bite his lip while they lie in her bed but he's too quick. "Stop it Freeman."Jazmine says holding his face still.

"So you can bite me? No."Huey says Jazmine pouts and climbs on his lap. Huey looks up at her."You're strange Jazmine."Is all he says.

"Well kiss me."She says leaning down to meet his face. Huey kisses her then rolls Jazmine on her back when she takes his lip between her teeth and bites down on it.

She draws blood and sucks it until Huey pulls away. "Damn it."Huey rubs at his lip and glares at Jazmine. She smiles. "Why do you do that?" He asks Jazmine shrugs"I like how you taste."

Huey rolls his eyes"That's dangerous." He tells her Jazmine shakes her head"You have healthy blood."

"I know but what if you do that to someone with aids or something?"Huey asks

Jazmine gasps"I'd never do that to anyone but you." Huey raises a brow"Well let me get my turn."

Jazmine squeals and begs Huey not to and he teases her a while but doesn't bite her. He lies next to her and stares up at the ceiling. Jazmine stares at him she takes her finger and lightly runs it over the outline of his face.

Huey closes his eyes as she does this and for once he isn't scowling at something. His face is just blank and calm.

Jazmine puts her finger down and sits up on her elbows. "You're beautiful Huey Freeman."

Huey keeps his eyes closed for a moment then they flutter open. His deep brown eyes stare at her before he moves to hover over her.

"Shut up." He kisses her and Jazmine smiles. And then he moves to her neck and kisses her. "Let's go to sleep."He says Jazmine gets up to turn off her light,

She wraps around him and they drift off towards sleep. "I think you're beautiful."Huey says to her in the night.

Jazmine smiles as she falls asleep.

* * *

Throughout the night she feels something poke her. She turns around and it's Huey's- _you- know- what_. He lies on his back with his hand across his stomach and since both of them pulled off their pants before going to bed all he had on was his boxers.

Jazmine giggles under the covers at her friend down reaches down and touches it and Huey doesn't even stir. So she does it again this time Jazmine takes more in her hand and gropes it. Huey's eyes pop open and sees Jazmine's smiling face.

He looks down and sighs and covers his face with his hand."Just ignore it." Jazmine giggles and lies down but she keeps thinking about his thing.

"What are you thinking about?"Jazmine asks Huey's face is turned away but she knows he can hear her.

"Nothing it's just a natural thing that happens. Now let me sleep or else I'm going to take it out." He says.

Jazmine laughs and blushes into her pillow. In due time.

* * *

Mr. Freeman kicks Huey and Riley out Tuesday night because he has a romantic night planned for Ms Brown for her birthday. Riley drew her a picture and Jazmine and Emy put their names on it.

Huey didn't care so Jazmine wrote his name on it too. Riley drew a picture of a big tree and a little squirrel on it.

"This real gay and all but a nigga ain't gone limit his skill to just ill shit...sometime you gotta draw a few cute critters to make way in this game you feel me?"Riley proclaims while they sat in the DuBois front room.

Huey and Riley would be staying the night.

"Yeah Riley it's not your fault it's such a cutesie wootsie squirrel."Jazmine coos from next to Huey on the couch.

"It ain't cute!"Riley argues Jazmine is about to retort when Tom comes in."Dinner is served."He announces. Then he looks down at Riley's picture.  
"Awww Riley,What a cutesie wootsie-

"Nigga I swear if you say it's cute."Riley balls up his fist and Tom stares for a moment before bursting into laughter."I mean oh yeah Riley,the _big scary squirrel _is going to get me."

Riley pouts as they all head into the kitchen. "I know yo ass think it's funny now Mr DuBois but you won't be laughing when they attack you and kill you. Squirrels is gangsta now."Riley closes his eyes and folds his arms at the table next to Emy while Yvonne brings the food to the table.

* * *

After dinner Jazmine pulls Huey into her room. They sit on her bed and she makes them bracelets with beads and yarn she has in her kit she owns.

"I had this since my sixth birthday before you guys moved in.."Jazmine says trying to find a U for Huey's name.

"Do you have black yarn?"Huey asks looking in her kit "Or black beads maybe?"

Jazmine sits cross legged style and Huey leans back on his elbows with the kit in the middle of them. Jazmine shakes her head."No only neon colors." Huey looks on sadly but helps her find the letters to Freeman.

"So this was a birthday gift?"Huey asks Jazmine nods."Yes I had a birthday party and invited kids at school."

Huey nods slowly. Then Jazmine sighs."But nobody showed up." Huey looks up at her then before looking back at the beads.

"I made pretty invitations and put them in my classmates desks but on the day of my birthday it was just me and my mommy and daddy." She feels sad at that memory but doesn't hear herself sounding sad.

Her voice sounds strong. "I'm sure that was uh..fun."Huey tries. Jazmine smirks then shrugged."You get used to it..but after that birthday I never had another birthday party like that...after you guys moved in we'd have cake at you guys house and I'd get presents and stuff."

"That made you happy right?"Huey asks staring dead at her.

Jazmine smiles."Yes it did." Huey nods then goes back to gathering beads."My mom was uh..she liked birthdays she and Aunt cookie always made cake for my birthday...even though it was only two of them..I remember them."

"Were they happy?"Jazmine asks. Huey nods"Yeah they were good..my father would always bring home a book from his job for me but I was too young to read them just yet."

Jazmine ties a knot in the finished bracelet."I still have them.."Huey says"He wrote stuff in them." Jazmine wonders what Huey's father wrote in those books."Did he bring stuff home for Riley?"

"He only knew Riley for a couple months."Huey says shortly and quickly. Jazmine decides he doesn't want to talk about it anymore so she doesn't press.

She finishes her bracelet for him and gives it to him. He takes it and doesn't complain about the color.

Huey puts it on his wrist and grumbles a thanks from the side of his mouth. Jazmine laughs openly."I could always go get you one made from Ewan's work."

Huey glares "No..I like this one." Jazmine shrugs"I figured you might." Huey stares at her then reaches over to kiss him and Jazmine returns it. Huey stands up then and stretches.

"I'm going back downstairs."Huey says Jazmine nods and smiles"Okay..Well goodnight."

"Whatever DuBois."Huey walks out her room and Jazmine lies there. Her mind goes to Cindy and the college application on her desk.

Jazmine decided she will get up and do her application. She's decided she would be attending for business administration. She could do a boat load of things with that degree.

She could do restaurants and charity and so many other things. Further down the line she would decide more.

But for now she'd be going to Mission and so would her friends...maybe except Cindy but they'd figure that out soon.

* * *

**Like I said filler. Wish me luck so I won't have to slap a bitch!**


	64. Chapter 64

April is here and Jazmine got her acceptance letter from Mission and with her daddy going over Ms Mcpherson's prenup papers she found out that she's entitled to enough money for Cindy to go to school for a whole four years!

"This calls for a celebration I say we have a party."Cindy says at lunch. Jazmine agrees and so does everyone else except you know who.

"I don't want to."Huey says as Jazmine asks him again at the lockers."I mean what's the point? We all going to the same damn school? Why celebrate?"

"Because it's a good school!"Jazmine says putting her hand on her hip."And it's another small get together so we're going."

"You can't just up and make decisions for me."Huey says Jazmine stands on her tippy toes and kisses him."Yes I can." She smiles at that frowning boy.

Caesar has the party at his house and Jazmine danced with Cindy and ate alot of candy with Emy.

She does the booty dance with Hiro and Huey pretends to look away trying not to make a jealous face. "Come dance with me then Huey."Jazmine says pulling his arm.

"No."Huey says taking his hand and wrapping it around hers to pull her in his lap. Jazmine giggles and pulls his chin for a kiss and he gives her what she wants.

They are kissing for about two minutes when a pillow hits them. "Damn it's a party you know. Yall wanna get freaky do it upstairs."Cindy jokes. Jazmine kisses Huey again then stands.

She goes to drink more of her Cinderella then the doorbell rings."It's my guest!" Jazmine squeals.

"Guest?"Riley asks"Man this a private function if she can bring guests why can't we?"

"Because Riley we aint know Jazzy invited guests."Cindy says"Who is it?"

Jazmine goes to the door and looks at Hiro who is sitting at the breakfast bar. He looks back then rolls his eyes because he knows who it is.

Jazmine opens the door for Bre and the girl smiles. "Hey Jazzy!" Jazmine wandered into Bre at the grocery store with Yvonne and Emy and invited her to the party because Hiro needed a girl and she got into Mission college as well.

Jazmine lets her in and is about to close the door when somebody stops it with their foot. "Hope you guys don't mind I bought a friend."Bre says after she says hello to everyone.

Jazmine opens the door again and none other than Ewan stands there with a smile on his face.

"Hey pookie-I mean Jazmine."He jokes bringing her into a hug. The room is silent before Riley burst out in laughter.

"Aye hold up this nigga say pookie?" Riley asked"Nigga you gay."

"So Jazzy I guess yo friend aint know...a plus one can't bring a plus one."Hiro says standing and walking over to Jazmine."It's a _private_ function."

"Well you know..."Jazmine tries when all eyes are on her."The more the...merrier?"

She looks to Caesar for help since it's his house and he decides who leaves and stays but the Boy is entralled with an episode of _Kenan and Kel_ on the tv.

"Look why don't you guys hang out for a while. Hiro made drinks."Cindy says being the nice person she is-sometimes.

Ewan and Bre nod and seem okay with that. Huey who had a sour lemon face from the moment he heard 'pookie' dissappears upstairs and Jazmine can't follow because Bre and Cindy have already bought her into a conversation.

Ewan mostly stays in his lane all night with a few pet names thrown to Jazmine in a teasing tone. Hiro was almost about to burst a vein when Ewan kissed Bre.

Then the doorbell rang again and Riley opened it. In walks Kay Jazmine noticed Cindy look down at her feet when Kay greeted Caesar with a hug then moved on to something else.

_She's so obvious._

Jazmine wonders aloud to Emy on who invited Kay. "I did."Huey says behind them. Emy and Jazmine turn around to face him.

"Why?"Emy asks Huey looks at both them then walks between them toward the rest of the group."Because...the more the merrier." He says that to Jazmine who frowns.

"I didn't mean it like that!"She calls but he's already talking to Kay. Emy shrugs and goes toward the couch to finish watching _Kenan and Kel_ but Jazmine yanks her back.

She really needs to gain more weight if she doesn't want to be yanked around."Why does he always invite her?"

Emy rubs her arm and pulls it from Jazmine."Because she's nice maybe?"

"That girl is a bad omen."Jazmine says"She kissed Huey." Jazmine looks over to where Huey is watching Kay talk to him and Caesar.

"Well he's your boyfriend now so why are you worried?" Emy asks Jazmine looks at Emy who shrugs then goes to finish watching Kenan and Kel.

* * *

Jazmine goes with Cindy for a while and they watch in silence then they both turn to eachother and say what they both are thinking.

"Why is she here?"Both girls hold their mouths when they say it at the same time then giggle a little then Hiro walks up behind them. "Why is _he_ here?"He asks bitterly.

Jazmine turns to him."Hiro you have your tongue down a different girls throat everyday and don't care if Bre sees now she's here with Ewan and you're mad."

"Because she just bought him to make me jealous. She don't actually like him they don't have nothing in common."He says poking out his lip.

"Okay for one. Bre is nice-smart and kind. Ewan is all that and plus some more."Jazmine says"He's smart and sweet. He's poetic and really attentive and-

"Uh Jazmine."Cindy says but Jazmine continues"He can cook,he is really polite and has soft hands."

"Uh J you may wanna.."Hiro scratches his neck as Jazmine keeps counting down things"He is really charitable and is just not mean or rude or-

"So why aren't you with him then Jazmine?"Huey asks from behind her. Jazmine pauses then closes her eyes when she realizes he's been behind her the whole time.

She turns to him"Huey I-

"Why don't you stop talking Jazmine?"Huey says walking away from her. Jazmine feels her tears well up as she looks over at Cindy and Hiro who shrug.

Jazmine follows Huey to the front door. Huey doesn't try to wait for her as she tells Caesar bye.

"Huey! You're being ridiculous."Jazmine says Huey walks to the car"No being ridiculous was coming to this dumbass party." He says opening his car door.

Jazmine runs to get in or else he'd probably pull off."Actually..."Huey says"What was ridiculous was thinking this relationship would work." He tells her.

Jazmine freezes and looks at him surprised."You don't think we're working out?" She manages to ask.

Huey takes his key out the ignition and and sits back in his seat looking out his window."Jazmine-

"You don't think we're working out?"She repeats the statement. Huey shifts in his seat."Look Jazmine-

"I just want to know if you think you made the right decision with me."Jazmine asks keeping her voice from cracking.

"Not right now I don't."Huey says Jazmine watches him for a moment then looks out the window staring at the garden gnomes in Caesar's yard."So we're breaking up?"

Huey leans on his steering wheel not looking at Jazmine."I don't know."

"You Huey Freeman who has the answer to everything."Jazmine says"Don't know if you want to break up after saying that you don't think you made the right choice in being with me." she makes an unhappy laugh"The answer is right there."

Huey sits up."I know you're not acting like you didn't have a role in this. You do realize we're here right now because of your big mouth right? Or are you too dense to see that?"

"Huey don't call me names."Jazmine says"You're jealous and heard the wrong part of a conversation."

"The whole conversation was a wrong part."Huey says"Why are you even discussing how great your ex is?"

"I wasn't!"Jazmine yells Huey rolls his eyes and marks her voice."Oh Ewan is so smart and polite and not rude like Huey."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to."Huey says crossing his arms. They sit in silence and Jazmine feels her eyes water."I can't believe you're being this-

"Jealous?"Huey asks"Well believe it Jazmine damn I don't like hearing you talk about how amazing your ex is when you're _supposed _to love me."

Jazmine turns to him aruptly"I do love you." She can't believe he just admitted to being jealous and that he doesn't think she loves him.

Huey makes a noise."Yeah,okay." Jazmine sits up "I do. I love you so much."

She lets out a chocked sob when Huey only frowns at his windshield. "I do love you Huey.."

"You say you do but then you go and say fucked up shit like that then get angry with me for getting upset."Huey creases his brow.

"I'm not angry with you for being jealous. I'm just angry that...I don't know that you're insecure." Jazmine shrugs when Huey shoots her a look.

"I'm not insecure."He states firmly. Jazmine shakes her head"Not about you.. about our relationship."

"Well I mean you like that kind of shit. The poems and the picnics."He says putting his chin on the steering wheel.

" I mean at first..I thought it was nice because I'm a girl."Jazmine says"But then I realized poems can be sort of confusing and at picnics there's ants and flies and grass stains." She makes a face thinking about the time Ewan made them a picnic lunch like that.

"So what's your point?"Huey asks impatiently Jazmine crosses her arms"My point is you are the way you are and I love you for it. I don't care about picnics and love poems. We have something special and it's us." She shrugs and realizes that she doesn't care about the stupid cliche's and just wants what she has with Huey.

"I want to be together."Huey says after a moment of silence. He frowns at Jazmine."Don't smile because I'm not being nice. All I want is to leave you alone and go through my life without wanting and missing Jazmine all the damn time."

Jazmine looks down at her lap trying not to smile.

"I hate being jealous but I am. I hate thinking about you but I always do."Huey balls up his fists."I just keep loving you more everyday and it's sickening because you're Jazmine and I'm not supposed to love you..."

"But you do?"Jazmine smiles looking at him. He looks back at her sadly."Yeah."He nods"I do-alot"

They stare at one another then Huey looks away"So just make all this easier on both us by not making me jealous or making me miss you."

Transalation:Stay with me and never love another.

"Okay."Jazmine says then she realizes that Huey considers her a vital peice to his sanity. He..needs her in order to be alright. Just like she needs him. Only the difference is he wishes he didn't but he can't control it.

But Love is a crazy thing.

Huey sits and looks at the house and Jazmine looks at him her mouth still with the same smile as earlier. He rolls his eyes at her smiling face."Do we have to go back in there?"

Jazmine shakes her head. "No not if you don't want to..But on one condition." Jazmine says tapping her chin.

Huey looks worried then"What?" Jazmine giggles"I get all the kisses I want and a milkshake."

"You can have the frozen milk beverage and one kiss."Huey says starting up his car.

Jazmine pouts"No! Milkshake and unlimited kissy time." Huey shakes his head at her word as he backs out the Caesar's driveway.

"Two kisses and a cold glass of milk."He barters Jazmine huffs"No deal. All the kisses and a milkshake."

Huey sighs defeated"Fine but we're watching my movie choices."He declares.

* * *

Jazmine agrees and starts her kissytime as soon as they walk through the door. Huey tries to walk through the kitchen with Jazmine clinging to him as he makes her milkshake with the milkshake maker in their kitchen.

Huey pries her off as he gets her ingredients and Jazmine gets oreo cookies and puts them in. Huey frowns at her."You're supposed to mash them up first."

Jazmine shrugs as Huey finishes then turns the thing on. "Where did you guys get this?" Jazmine asks sitting on the Freeman counter.

"Granddad won it in a raffle at the grocery store once. You're the only person that ever makes us use it though." Huey says grabbing her spoon then letting her take him by the collar and pull him closer to her where she sits in the counter and wraps her legs around his waist so he can't move.

They kiss and Jazmine instantly lets him know she doesn't want some innocents little peck. She opens her mouth and sits her tongue in his and Huey deepens it by wrapping his arms around her as they passionatly make out. It's also an angry kiss and a heavy breathing kiss.

Huey moves down to her neck and trails kisses on her and Jazmine wonders if he'll go down on her again. She lets out a loud squeal when he bites her neck.

Huey comes back up and kisses her again."Boy!" Mr Freeman's voice makes them pull apart.

"In my kitchen?"He says as Jazmine climbs from the counter. "What were you thinking?"

Huey rubs his head"Jazmine wanted a milkshake." He says simply. Mr Freeman bugs his eyes and screams a bit before running from the room.

"Goddamn nasty ass nigga in my damn house I don't want no more mouths to feed!"

Huey closes his eyes at his grandfathers behavior then gets Jazmine her milkshake. Jazmine puts a spoonful in her mouth then Huey goes to the den and they watch his murder martial arts video.

"Huey! I don't want to see this."Jazmine says getting cream on his shirt from her lips when she hides her face in his shirt at the killing on screen.

"You were going to see this today if Ewan didn't stop staring at your ass."Huey says looking at the screen.

Jazmine looks up at Huey."He was?" Huey makes a noise then nods"Yeah."

Jazmine shrugs"I didn't know." Huey rolls his eyes"Sure you didn't because your back was turned."

Jazmine smirks."Do you look at me when my back is turned?" Huey ignores her as a man gets sliced on screen. Jazmine giggles and climbs on his lap. "Huey?"

He tries to look past her. Jazmine blocks his line of vision "No Freeman watch me." She says pulling his hair.

"Jazmine...you better stop trying to tease me."Huey says "Because you're going to start something you can't finish." He's serious right now and his voice is husky and dark.

Jazmine smiles widely at that but sits next to him."I'll remember this Freeman."

Huey looks at the screen still"You better."

* * *

**A/n:Almost done guys...almost done...oh my Goodness guys.**

**Review responses:**

**Guest**_**:He'll do more than open up. A secret explodes. thanks for the r&r!**_

**Callac:**_** Thank you honey! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**OnyxDreams13:**_**You shouldn't be surprised Huey is not for play lol! Why did the instructor even think Huey was going to go for that? Nah Huey ain't going for that bullshit. lol Thanks for the r&r!**_

**MzJade:**_** lol that's a natural thing guys go through in the night. My ex went through the same thing It means all his things are working correctly. **_

_**Riley know that squirrel was cutesie wootsie! lol can't make everything gangster.**_

_**Huey wasn't for none of that bullcrap. Who the heck that guy thought he was?**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Julie-the-one:****_Glad you liked it! Huey wasn't on that bs! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**A. Rose:**_** Lol you not here for Caesar and Cindy? I hope you are excited for the sequel! Cause it's coming thanks for the r&r!**_

_**I own nothing **_

_**Five reviews for another chapter&& omg Guys I kid you not we are almost to the end.**_

_**Read&review**_

_**Bye,Boondockers!**_


	65. Chapter 65

At school the seniors are supposed to be planning prom and a trip during a meeting but Huey makes her skip it because they can kiss in the backseat of his car instead.

Jazmine straddles him in the backseat while she they make out with Huey lying on his back across the seats. Jazmine sighs when Huey reaches forward to kiss her neck."We should be inside with the others."

"Why?" Huey asks. She has on another short skirt and Huey has on those Khaki pants Jazmine likes.

"So we can hear about prom theme and the trip and the luncheon."Jazmine says between short kisses as she throws her head back.

"Why would I want to hear about any of that?" Huey asks.

"Because so we can pick our colors and stuff."

"Wait."Huey says"You do know that I'm not going to that right?" Jazmine stops kissing him and moves back.

"What?"

Huey sits up "I'm not going. Haven't you noticed that I didn't ask you?"

Jazmine wrinkles her brow "I thought that since we're together that we are automatically eachothers date."

Huey shrugs"Maybe. But I mean we can find something else to do that night."

"I'm going to prom."Jazmine says crossing her arms"And the luncheon and trip." Huey raises both his brows"Okay? Good for you." He doesn't sound the least bit concerned.

"Why aren't you going?" Jazmine demands. Huey looks back at her" One. I don't give a damn about prom. Two the trip is at the amusement park and three the luncheon is on a boat."

"Okay?" Jazmine asks Huey scoffs"You know what happen the last time that many niggas got on a boat? No thanks."

"Huey! This is serious. I'm talking about prom."Jazmine says "I am serious."Huey says then he grabs her arms and kisses the side of her face. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But-

"No buts stop talking about it."Huey says kissing her mouth when Jazmine doesn't open hers to give him entrance he stops and stares. Jazmine looks away.

"Fine."Huey says getting up and out the car."Go back inside if you want." He holds the door open for her and Jazmine stares then gets out the other side.

Huey crosses in the front of the car and gets in the drivers side. Jazmine watches"You'll be back to pick me up right?"

"No I have work so I'm going straight there."Huey says Jazmine rolls her eyes"It's Friday."

"I need the overtime. And I'll be done by the time the spoken word starts." He says.

"Then what?" Jazmine asks waiting for him to say he'll come take her to go get food or something.

He only shrugs"I don't know. I'll probably train." Jazmine stomps"You do that on saturdays." She speaks through her clenched teeth.

"Maybe I'll hang with Caesar and Hiro.. haven't done that in a while." He speaks so casually not even realizing how frustrated Jazmine is getting.

"Fine."She says"I'll just see you whenever." Jazmine turns and stalks into the school then she watches for Huey's car to pull out the parkinglot. When he's gone she goes back into the senior meeting.

All in all the prom has an under the sea theme and they're going to have their luncheon on the S. S Wuncler. Caesar won't be going on the boat because he has a fear of big open water.

"We _will_ be under the sea if that damn boat has an accident."He whispers to Jazmine during the annoucements.

Their Senior trip will be at an amusement park but Jazmine can careless about the Luncheon or the Trip she just wants to go to prom. With Huey.

* * *

Cindy is worried about not having a prom date to. "Why don't you Cindy Kay and Bre all just go together."Emy says as the girls are all sitting in the living room for their sleepover.

"That's actually a good idea."Jazmine says Cindy shrugs"Yeah but I just kind of always pictured going to prom with..Caesar."

Jazmine rubs her back."It's okay Cinnabon."

"You know his mom is happy right? That me and Caez broke up..that broad bought him a pair of mikes!"Cindy says shaking her head. Jazmine has notices Caesar's new shoes but didn't know it was because he and Cindy are broken up.

Jazmine never really pictured her prom with Huey but she doesn't want to spend it without him.

* * *

Two weeks pass and Jazmine mostly over the whole not going to prom with Huey thing but not really _over_ it. She brings it up and tries to gauge his reaction or get his interest to peak.

Like now they sit in her room and Huey helps with her homework when they are done he reads a book and Jazmine pulls out three color swatches.

"Huey which of these color do you like?" She asks holding them infront of his book.

Huey looks at them."Neither."

"So what color do you like?" She asks him. Huey looks back at his book"Gray."

"Gray."Jazmine says making a considering face. Huey closes his book"Alright. That was seven chapters."

Jazmine and Huey made a deal she lets him read an odd number of chapters in his book a day then he'll spend the rest of his time with Jazmine.

Jazmine sits on his lap."What are you doing for spring break?" Jazmine asks

Huey shrugs then makes her stand."Probably go to Chicago and see my uh..other grandparents."

Jazmine smiles big"Aw! You are?" Jazmine squeals"Yay!" Huey folds his arms"Whatever..you're coming too right?" he looks up at her.

"Specially for my Huey Pooey!"Jazmine grabs his face and plants a big wet one on his lips then climbs on his lap.

"Maybe we can go see the um tower."Jazmine can't remember the name so she kisses Huey again."And the navy pier." She kisses him again. Huey pulls back.

"Yeah Jazmine whatever."Huey lets her kiss him somemore. Then she pulls him down and they lie on the floor.

"Huey are you going to be nice to them?"Jazmine asks kissing his face again. "I was nice before."Huey says

Jazmine blinks Huey rolls his eyes"Okay I wasn't nice but I'm never nice Jazmine." Huey rolls off her"Just be happy I wasn't mean."

"Well you going back is pretty nice."Jazmine looking at the color swatches from earlier.

Huey shrugs"Whatever." Jazmine stares at his back"Why are you like that about them? They are a sweet and nice couple and they want to know you and Riley."

"Jazmine shut up okay?"Huey says"You don't know everything." He stands and looks down at her.

"I know I don't!"Jazmine says"But I'm trying to understand. You're such a closed book about everything-

"What else are you trying to figure out?"Huey demands Jazmine flinches but stands her ground."Why don't you give them a chance?"

"I am! I went once now I'm going again."Huey says Jazmine shakes her head"I mean have conversations with them. Talk to them."

"Jazmine I don't want too.. Me or Riley. I could've just declined their offer! "Huey is frustrated now.

"Stop yelling Huey Freeman!"Jazmine stands up too"I'm just trying to help."

Huey stares at her."I'm leaving." He finally turns away to go to the door. Jazmine sighs and flops down on her bed.

* * *

"We had too many fights already and we just started dating."Jazmine says while she helps Emy and Yvonne prepare dinner.

"We're doomed."Jazmine says Yvonne dissagrees. "Jazzy just because you guys have a few arguments doesn't mean you're in a failed relationship."

"I mean me and your father argue."Yvonne says.

Emy shrugs too"Me and Riley argue,believe it or not."

"We believe it."Jazmine and Yvonne say in unison while chopping carrots. Emy glares.

"What do you and daddy argue about?" Jazmine asks Yvonne makes a face. "Something about the type of detergent I use on his clothes."

"That's dumb."Jazmine says Yvonne nods"I know but it went on for about thirty minutes."

Jazmine shakes her head. She imagines her father arguing about something so stupid.

"Huey and me are having _serious_ arguments though."Jazmine sighs"They are only going to get worse."

"Or maybe yall just getting yall arguments out the way early."Emy says"Maybe yall should argue now so later you won't have too."

Jazmine listens and shrugs"I don't know I have alot of things I want to talk with him about but I know it'll just turn to arguments."

Last week of school before spring break and Jazmine and Huey walk to school because it's spring and her dress is so pretty and Huey doesn't care anyway so they walk. She has on a fake flower crown and Huey holds her backpack for her.

"Huey look!"Jazmine points"Shabazz!" She sees a furry bunny over in a small patch of grass.

"Come on Jazmine you don't know if it's him. He could just be any other rabbit."Huey says not slowing down.

"Bye Shabazz!"Jazmine calls as they walk "I know it was him. He had a brown spot on his fur."

"Maybe he rolled in his own feces."Huey says Jazmine hits him for being a gross boy.

At the lockers Jazmine sees Caesar and Cindy talking to eachother. It doesn't look like a hostile conversation but they seem to both be frustrated.

"Huey."Jazmine taps his arm."What are Caesar and Cindy talking about?" Huey looks up at them from where he has his backpack opened on the floor. Then he zips it and puts it in his locker before turning to Jazmine.

"I don't know."He kisses her"Nor do I care." Jazmine pokes out her lip and Huey bites it making her giggle.

Huey pulls away because he hates romance in public.

At lunch Jazmine and Huey sit with their friends and Jazmine asks Huey to buy her a chocolate milk.

"Why don't you ever have money?"Huey asks frustrated but gives her the money.

"Thank you."She kisses his cheek. Huey glowers when his friends make studio audience noise.

Jazmine takes the chance at the end of lunch to ask Cindy what she and Caesar were talking about.

Cindy shrugs"I asked him if he's bringing Kay to prom." Jazmine takes that as a sign she asked him to prom for herself.

"What'd he say?"Jazmine inquires Cindy dumps her tray."He said he doesn't know then he asked me why. Then he started accussing me of being Jealous. So I'm all 'oh a girl can't asks if her ex a simple question like who he's taking on prom?' Then Caez all like 'Cindy I know you and I know questions like that stem from jealousy.' Cindy drops her voice to mock Caesar's.

"Man that fool do not have no idea what he talking bout saying I'm jealous..pfft of what? Some freckleface poetic justice looking ass bitch?"

Jazmine listens to Cindy then asks"So why did you ask?" Cindy rolls her eyes and lowers her voice."Because I'm-

"Because she's jealous."Huey says walking past them and out the cafeteria. Jazmine forgot he had been behind them on their way out.

Cindy clenches her fist as her sides."How does he always know shit?"

"Huey gets jealous too."Jazmine says"So do I."

"I know Huey ass get jealous. I seen it firsthand."Cindy says Jazmine thinks back to the party.

"Yeah he doesn't particulary like Ewan too much."Jazmine smiles shyly. Cindy laughs as they near her locker.

"Shht he ain't like Hiro too much either when we first met him or any of the other guys who was digging you."Cindy laughs

"Hiro used to like me?"Jazmine asks Cindy rolls her eyes"Not like you,liked your rearview.. said some about you having a nice ass and Huey let it slide the first time. Then he said he was going to try and bone so Huey put a stop to it."

Jazmine is shocked "Wow." Cindy goes in her locker "you know it's his duty to protect that booty."

Jazmine laughs"I never really knew."She did notice how Hiro used to watch her thighs but she wrote it off as simple boy hormones. Which is what it was.

Cindy shakes her head."Ever wonder why the only boyfriend you ever had other than Huey was a guy who didn't know him?"

Jazmine thinks then shrugs. Cindy continues"Because Huey would have scared the shit out of him."

Jazmine smiles down at her shoes. Her Huey instilling the fear in others for the sake of having her to himself..._how romantic_.

Jazmine walks up to him in the parkinglot and kisses him, he raises a brow then lowers his face to get another. Jazmine gives it to him. She had to be honest with herself and say that his jealousy was attractive because she knew it was because he loved her.

But he'd better tone it down otherwise he'd only be more stressed as time progresses.

They walk home together and Jazmine holds his arm. Huey has his hand in his pocket and looks at the ground as he walks.

Jazmine wishes that they can go to his house watch the history channel in the den while Huey complains about how it's all stupid reality shows and Jazmine eats chocolate teddy grahams.

"That would be nice but I have work."Huey says Jazmine tugs his arm"No,stay take a day off."

Huey sighs"I can't.. If I plan on being away for springbreak then I need to work as much as I can right now."

Jazmine groans but agrees. "What about tonight?" Huey shrugs. "You know that just because we are together doesn't mean we always have to be together."

"I know but don't you want to always be together?"

Huey looks at her."You remember how we were before we got together?"

Jazmine nods"Bestfriends."

"So why can't we just be that way and still be together."Huey asks Jazmine looks up at him"Because bestfriend is different from boy-girlfriend."

"We weren't. We practically did the same thing."He puts his hands in his pockets. Jazmine lets him walk ahead of her for a few spaces then he turns when she doesn't follow.

"What?"He asks honestly. Jazmine only stares then walks on brushing past him and walking ahead. Huey follows quietly then when they get to Timid Deer Huey walks her to her house then when Jazmine goes toward her house Huey takes her wrist lightly.

"Come here."He says when their faces are mere inches away. Jazmine turns her face sharply to avoid his lips then snatches her wrist away.

"Bestfriends shouldn't kiss." Jazmine says simply going towards her front door.

"I never said lets be bestfriends. I simply said we should have the same kind of relationship with just-

"Just you getting blowjobs and making out with me."Jazmine says putting her hand on her hip.

Huey eyebrows lower. "Jazmine take it easy. I don't care about that I just want-"

"You just want what Huey Freeman?"Jazmine asks venomously.

"I'll tell you if you be quiet."Huey spits back.

"Oh lookie here the coon and hybrid having a spat out in public that's typical of you niggas." Mr Ruckus says coming from the side of the house."Can't keep yo business out the street."

"Ruckus you need to go."Huey says"For real I'm not in the mood." Mr Ruckus pushes past him.

"Little mullato. Don't let this well spoken monkey get in yo head."Mr Ruckus says to Jazmine."All we wants to do is reproduce his nigga seeds in yo high yella belly."

Huey frowns Jazmine makes a face."I know about how he sopped you up in Robert's house."Mr Ruckus's mouth salivates.

Huey frowns deeper and Jazmine almost vomits."Putting his nappy head all on your sacred parts. Shame on him for violating you that way. Even though those big monkey lips probably thought you was a watermelon slice for him-

"That's it."Huey grabs Mr Ruckus by the collar and pulls him away from Jazmine and tosses him off the porch easily then he turns back to Jazmine.

"Look all I was saying was we should still maintain the bestfriend relationship we had before we got together." Huey follows her into her house.

"I'm saying look at Cindy and Caesar first time they noticed they both had a mutual crush on the other they jumped right into a relationship-broke up and now are trying to develop a friendship but it's too late because-

"So you're thinking of breaking up already?"Jazmine accused him poking his chest. Huey sighs"No. Jazmine I just don't want to ruin the friendship we had before."

"We still have friendship."Jazmine says Huey shakes his head"No. All we have is relationship."He sits at one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"All we do is kiss,hold hands,kiss and other stuff..."Huey trails off with his cheeks blushing.

Jazmine runs her hand through her hair and goes to make a sandwich. She is frustrated with this conversation but let's it go.

"Excuse me friend,would you like a bite of my sandwich?"Jazmine quipped sarcastically. Huey looked up at her as she sat down.

"No."He says frowning."I gotta go."He says standing he reaches for a kiss but Jazmine is busy chewing so he settles for her cheek. She watches him go to the door just as her father is coming through.

"Hello Mr DuBois."Huey says moving past the man. "Hiya Huey! Just having a midday afterschool-

"Bye Mr DuBois." Huey says closing the door before her father could finish his greeting.

Tom looks at the closed door then shrugs before turning to Jazmine."How was school today pumpkin?"

Jazmine speaks over a mouthful of sandwich grumpily."Crap." Only it sounds more like Cwap.

Tom smiles none the less"Great!" Then he hums a merry tune on his way to his office.

Jazmine wonders how someone with such a depressing job can always be so happy coming home. Jazmine briefly wonders if her dad is on prozac or something.

Yvonne comes in later with groceries for dinner and Jazmine goes to do homework.

She works at Mr Bitchez tonight and the whole week goes the sameway. On Friday which is the last day before springbreak Jazmine goes with Ms. Brown,Yvonne and Emy to pick out her type of Prom dress then she'll get it tailored.

She finds a gray mermaid strapless v-neck dress with sequin on the bust and going down the front.

Jazmine stands in the middle of the fitting room and looks at herself in the mirror. The dress is beautiful.

"Wow Jazmine I must say I thought you'd get something pinkish but this is nice."Ms Brown says

Jazmine stares in the mirror and then bursts into tears. "What's the matter Jazmine you don't like your dress?"

Ms Brown and Yvonne help her to the seats in the fitting area."No I do. I just-I want Huey to go and this dress is a color he likes."Jazmine cries she wanted something pink and girly but she much rather Huey instead of a pink dress.

"Hun you're going to your prom. The only one you'll have."Ms Brown says"Wear the color you want and enjoy yourself whether Huey comes or not. It'll still be prom."

Yvonne nods."Yeah I went to prom by myself and wore this ugly green dress that I kind of wished someone talked me out of-

"Not helping."Ms Brown says to Yvonne"So what do you say wanna try on some pink dresses?"

Jazmine stands and walks over to the mirror. The gray_ is _nice. But Jazmine is Jazmine and goes to find the brightest shiniest pinkest gown she can.

It's made like the gray one but has a tulle train and is the color of cotton candy.

"Now that's the Jazzy we know."Yvonne says giving her a thumbs up. Emy and Ms Brown raises their thumbs too and Jazmine does a spin.

_Whether Huey come or not. It'll still be prom._

* * *

Jazmine and Emy go to pack for their trip and Emy goes over a checklist with Riley at the Freeman house while Jazmine makes a to do list for when they go to Chicago. This time they're leaving the house and going to see the city. Huey promised.

"Jazzy what you think the weather like in Chicago this time of year?"Emy asks while Jazmine looks through the girls suit case.

"Does it matter? You don't have not one dress! It's spring!"Jazmine says Emy pouts "_All_ you have is dresses."

Jazmine shrugs"With all the money dad gives you to go shopping and you always pick thrift store clothes. You'd think being Riley's girlfriend you'd have some fashion sense and shop at regular stores."

"I shop at regular stores all my jeans are from regular stores. It's just my tops and accessories I thrift for."Emy says proudly.

"Do you have a syle icon?"Jazmine asks Emy nods and goes to her door closing it. There's a poster right on the back of it. Denise Huxtable.

"Her? She dressed like a bum."Jazmine exclaims Emy shakes her head"No you dress like a barbie doll and I don't like how that looks. I like how this looks better."

Jazmine looks at Emy who wears a big sweater that stops mid thigh and a pair of skinny jeans and some dirty chuck taylors. She looks so hipster.

Jazmine sighs then gets an idea."Ohh lets match for a day when we get to Chicago."

Emy raises a brow."No pink girly stuff right?" Jazmine shrugs"How bout purple?"

Emy makes a considering face"Okay purple it is. How about purple sweaters and-

"No Emy dresses!"Jazmine says"We can wear purple dresses."

Emy sighs"No heels?" Jazmine nods"Okay with flats then."

Jazmine picks them out to dresses that are dark purple. They are sundresses and she also gets them matching flats.

"We'll be so cute."Jazmine gushes as the cashier rings them up. "Yippe."Emy swings her wrist boredly and Jazmine pouts.

They walk out the store and Huey calls Jazmine."Hi."Jazmine answers

"Where are you?"Huey asks"You know we leave tomarrow."

"Yes I know."Jazmine says"Me and Emy just went to the store to get some outfits."

"Well we leave in the morning."Huey says again."I kind of wanted to talk to you before we left."

And there's the panic. Boys should never tell their girlfriends they want to talk. It sounds bad. Talk about what? Is it good? Is it bad?

"Oh. Well I'll be home in a little while."Jazmine says casually"We can...talk then."

"Yeah well we'll see."Huey says simply. They hang up and Jazmine turns to Emy.

"How do you feel when Riley says he wants to talk?"Jazmine asks Emy looks up."Riley never says that. He just talks."

Jazmine nods knowingly. "What if he does say that?" Jazmine asks "Then I listen."Emy says

"But how would you feel?"Jazmine asks Emy taps her chin."Nervous I guess. Especially since it's Riley you know he normally says how he feels."

"And so does Huey-well when he decides to talk but he never normally announces he wants to talk." Jazmine sighs maybe he wants to break up with her.

Emy sucks her teeth"Why would he break up with you before a trip where you're going to have to be together everyday? That'd be dumb."

Jazmine shrugs again"So you think he'll do it when we get back?" Emy rolls her eyes"I don't know and I don't think so..Jazzy stop worrying. I'm the one who should be nervous. I never left Maryland,never been on a plane and Riley's family could hate me."

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about,Just read and play music on plane. Huey let me listen to his earphones. He played Coldtrain." Jazmine says proudly.

"You mean Coltrane right?" Emy asks Jazmine elbows her."Then we kissed so I won't be scared."

Emy snorts"What?" Jazmine looks at her"I said we kissed so that-

"I heard what you said. But tell the truth yall kissed because yall wanted too."Emy laughs a bit.

"No."Jazmine says"I only saw Huey as my bestfriend then. He kissed me to distract me from the flight then we kissed at their grandparents house because I was scared of white Jesus."

Emy stares then laughs again."He told you that?" Jazmine nods"So you din't want to kiss him a little bit?"

Jazmine stares ahead."Yes. But not Huey.. he didn't want to kiss me."

Emy scoffs"So why did he?" Emy asks

Jazmine stares and Emy shrugs"Well if you say so."

They get home and Huey is outside on his porch reading. Jazmine runs over to him"When we kissed last year, did you do that to make me feel better about the flight and white Jesus?"

Huey looks up at her."Okay _hello _first of all." He says smartly.

"Hello."Jazmine grits"Now answer my question did you want to kiss me for your own reasons or for mine."

Huey stares for a moment."Jazmine I think we are both aware of why we kissed even though it doesn't matter now."He says.

"I know." Jazmine sighs of relief. "You kissed me...

"To distract me."

"Because I wanted to."

They both say the reasons aloud. Jazmine looks at Huey who looks at her. "What?" They both say.

"You think I kissed you because I wanted to distract you?" Huey raises a brow and sniffs a bit.

"Yes! It's what you said!"Jazmine throws up her hands. "I thought you did it because you were being a good bestfriend."

Huey stares for a moment then opens his book again."Nah,I wanted to kiss you."

Jazmine has her mouth opened wide. She confused and shocked, she feels so stupid.

"All this time I thought you were being a goodfriend but you were just being a hormonal..horndog!"

Huey looks up then."So you didn't want to kiss me?" He asks as he stands to his full height.

Jazmine folds her arms."A little because you were my first kiss. But on the plane and at your grandparents house I thought we kissed for a totally different reason."

Huey stares"So you were_ really _paying attention to the flight and actually scared of white Jesus?"

Jazmine nods. "Jazmine you were sleep when I came in the room. I woke you up to kiss you." Huey says as if he can't believe this girl.

"I know! But..everyone just kept saying that and bestfriend shouldn't kiss and Huey you took advantage of me."

"Took advantage-Jazmine you kissed me back,we kissed eachother and we both wanted to! I just initiated it."Huey says.

"But we were bestfriends."Jazmine says"I argued with Cindy about this and you made me look stupid."

Huey sighs"Jazmine...What did you want me to say '_lets kiss'_?" Jazmine nods"Yes. You did on new years. You do it everyday."

"Well that's when you initiated it on new years and now we're together."Huey says.

Jazmine groans"You don't get it! You lied to me about something in our friendship. What about lying in our relationship?"

"I won't-I didn't!"Huey sighs again"Jazmine I'm sorry if I figured two people who've liked eachother for the past six years could kiss."

Jazmine bites her lip at that last part. Huey notices and raises a brow."Oh."He says bitterly then frowns"All this time I liked you.. you hated me."

"I didn't hate you, shut up! I loved you..just as a bestfriend."Jazmine says Huey rolls his eyes."So let me guess you had no idea I liked you either."

"No! Honest."Jazmine says Huey throws his head back."Jazmine why do you think I put up with so much of your bullshit for as long as I did?"

"Well exc_uuuu_se me for thinking you were being a good bestfriend. That's why I put up with yours."Jazmine says"It's what friends do."

Huey shakes his head and Jazmine pokes his collarbone hard."Why didn't you tell me all this time? You think I would've let this gone on for six years?"

"What would you have done if didn't even like me back?"Huey's voice sounds a bit sad.

Jazmine shrugs"We could've worked something out. I mean I always wanted to be around you,I always thought about you. I always liked looking at you more than anybody else. I care about what you think and how you feel...It couldn't have been that hard to make a relationship work if you liked me. I mean-

"Jazmine. We felt the same way..."Huey says staring at her all while she talked. "The way you felt is how I felt and It's called a crush."

Jazmine blushes because she had a crush on Huey. She figured it had just started a few months ago.

"Wait so you had only known Ewan for a few months and you automatically knew you liked him but put me on the backburner for six years?" Huey looks angry.

"No! It's just I kind of figured I liked him because he was so sweet and nice and you were always...you." Huey makes a face at that but Jazmine continues.

"But it was weird because_ liking _someone is how I felt with you but with him I didn't feel that. I guess all this time I liked you but didn't know it and I thought I liked Ewan but I didn't."

"So what made him so special?"Huey asks Jazmine flinches because he has a tone."Because he was nice and most of the time normal people tend to like nice people. Only weird people like mean people."

Huey rolls his eyes"That's stupid." Jazmine sighs"I know but you like me so you're normal. I'm weird."She declares"I'm weird and nice while you're normal and mean."

She smiles at Huey who still frowns."But I love you Freeman."Jazmine kisses him as she slides her arms through his. His hands are in his pocket.

Huey lets her."Yeah six years too late." He says into her lips. Jazmine hits his chest"No it isn't, I just didn't know I loved you..I'm the weird one remember?"

"Yeah I do. I can't forget."He kisses her again. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jazmine asks looking up at Huey and kissing his chin.

Huey makes a thinking face."Oh yeah I was just wondering about something but it doesn't matter now."

"Why not?" Jazmine kisses him again. "Because you haven't loved me for six years so-

"Huey I have! I just didn't know it."Jazmine says for what she hopes will be the last time."Now tell me what you have to say."

Huey shrugs and Jazmine pulls away from him."Say it."

"I was wondering about.. sex."Huey says simply. Jazmine coughs on her spit."What?"

"I was wondering about sex."He repeats. Jazmine's bones are probably liquid because she can hardly stand and stare at Huey.

"What?"

Huey sighs "I said I was-

"I know what you said...Just why?" Jazmine asks not knowing what to expect. Huey shrugs"I was wondering if you were interested in having it and if so.. when?"

He says this so casually and normal. Like is he insane? Jazmine is practically beet red.

"Are you..ready?" Jazmine asks Huey shrugs again."I'm a guy. I've been ready for three years."

"Huey!"Jazmine hits his arm. Huey holds up his hands"But not just with you-I mean uh-"Huey rubs his neck his cheeks tinge red.

"I get it."Jazmine says then she looks at her feet."Do you want me to be ready?"

Huey raises his brow then lowers them"I mean If you are; you are. If not then whatever."

That's reassuring.

"What made you start thinking about sex?"Jazmine asks Huey crosses his arms."Almost everything."

"Huey! You're..nasty."Jazmine squeaks scandelized. He rolls his eyes"I can't help it. It's natural..going down on eachother isn't really a good way to curve my craving either.."

Jazmine hits his arm again."Shut up. We can't just up and talk about stuff like that."

"Why not?"Huey asks

"Because!"Jazmine shouts then she lowers her voice."It's dirty."

"Jazmine you're ridiculous. Sex is a natural thing that humans do."He puts his hands in his pockets again.

"No there's emotional things with it too. When people love eachother and they want to physically connect as well as mentally.. they make love."Jazmine says dreamily.

"Now if you're thinking about it like that..then maybe we can."She says to Huey who stares blankly.

"You weren't thinking about it that way were you?"She asks glumly. Huey takes his hand out his pocket and rubs his neck.

"I was thinking we do it because it'll feel good."He says simply."I'm not going to lie."

"Huey Freeman!"Jazmine punches his arms and he smirks and there is that dimple!

It's back...then it's gone when Huey stands up straight recovering from Jazmine's hit.

"Look all I'm saying is...What's the difference between doing it now;making eachother feel good and staying together or staying together and then having sex."

"Because sex can lead to unwanted pregnancies." Jazmine says"Especially recreational sex."

"True but there's this new thing..I don't know if you heard of it.. hm it's called _contraception_."Huey says sarcastically. "If we stay safe we won't get pregnancies."

"Mistakes happen."

He shrugs."I mean I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Jazmine nods then grabs his shirt bringing them closer."Do you still love me?"

Huey thinks for a moment."Yes."He kisses her and Jazmine smiles into it.

Then Jazmine deepens the kiss by nipping on Huey's lip, he opens his mouth and Jazmine puts her tongue inside and she presses closer to him with both hands on the side of his shirt and one of his hands is in her hair and the other on her backside going towards the bottom on her dress.

Jazmine giggles when he stops it on her backside instead of going down and under the skirt and squeezes her behind. Huey pulls his mouth away"And you wonder why I asked about sex."

She giggles again and pushes his chest away from her."Shut up." Huey still as his hands tangled in her hair and he pulls her back into a kiss. Jazmine tries to deepen it then he pulls away.

"Go pack. We leave in the morning."Huey says going towards his door. "Another kiss."Jazmine whines grabbing his shirt. Huey allows her another and it goes on for another minute.

"Now go."Huey says Jazmine licks his face."One more Freeman."She says standing on her tippy toes.

Huey gives her another kiss then proceeds to slide his body through the door and close the door on Jazmine's puckered lips after he gets his head through.

He sticks his face in the window next to the door."Now go pack. We leave in the morning."

Jazmine waves then goes across the street to pack. She stays up late making sure she has everything she needs.

* * *

**A/N A lot of Juey arguing this chapter but they made up at the end. Trip next chapter and expect something sour and explosive. Gueys...then ending..I hope yall ready. omg,, =(**

**Review responses:**

**Black Panthers MJ 1958-2009:**_** lol yeah he does love her! Your lemony senses are getting warmer.. I kid you not. Thanks for the r&r!**_

**A. Rose:**_**Dawww Juey makes me all smiles too! And I'm glad you liked it I could not make Huey all fake sappy and emotional it's not him! He loves her but hates being weak to emotions but he can't control it. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Guest:**_** No he doesn't play lol jealous much? Thanks for the r&r!**_

**Callac:_ Woah you had me scared for a moment! lol Glad you liked it I think he means he never planned on loving her the way he does. He's gloomily smitten and can't help it! Thanks for the r&r!_**

**MzJade:**_** I think you may be right Hiro can't stand not being the center of attention! Yeah Caesar should've stepped in because it's his house and Huey is his homeboy you know and yeah Hiro was like a plus one can't bring a plus one! **_

_**She could've been like they are both nice and left it at that. lol or Maybe Huey was just being over dramatic. Lol it's up to the reader.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**LovinHueyFreeman:**_** Yes they do! Lol It's better than that leather and lace party! You are so right! Ewan just lit a fire under you lol but how did he and Bre even meet?**_

_**Yeah Ewan does seem like the types as soon as he called Jazmine pookie Bre should've been like scuse me motherfucker? lol You right about that part too.**_

_**In my opinion Caesar should've took his eyes off Kenan and Kel and restored some order to his house and party. lol just sitting there and letting all these people run in and out though he didn't seem to unhappy to see Kay.**_

_**Huey does need to be better with that insecure thing. You Huey Freeman. Why be insecure? I would've been like'How you think I feel when yall back up girl kay? Always show up whenever you call?'**_

_**At least she didn't invite Ewan? Those words hold weight but the sweet ones reach the heart quicker. **_

_**Don't worry Granddad will not catch them make lemonade. I think Huey believes Jazmine won't be able to take it when he put it down. He think Jazmine is going to tap out. Believe me when it happens it's gone be goooood. Thanks for the r&r love!**_

_**Can't believe we almost to the end yall Explosive family drama and lemons are in the forest so get your umbrellas!**_

_**Read&review**_

_**I own nothing.**_

_**Five for next chapter.**_

_**Until next chapter,Boondockers.**_


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N five reviews already yall want it yall got it!**

* * *

"I told you we were leaving early Jazmine,now get up because Granddad is dropping us off at the airport."Huey says pulling Jazmine out of bed.

"Huey it's early."Jazmine whines."Our plane leaves at seven. It's five oclock"

"Jazmine this is springbreak and the airports are extremely crowded so I want us to be there early for check in and we can get all the security shit out the way. Now get up."He says dropping her body on the floor.

Jazmine swings at him sleepily as she goes in the bathroom and clicks on the light. It hurts her eyes.

"These the bags you bringing?"Huey asks referring to the pink rolling suitcase and matching backpack.

"Yes."Jazmine says turning on the shower and taking the waistband of her shorts down.

"I'm going to go put them in Dorothy, Emeryss has her things in the car already and is trying to wake Riley so when I come back you should be ready."Huey says from the door.

Jazmine grunts and gets in the shower. About ten minutes later she's in the back seat of Dorothy with Emy and Riley and Riley is using Emy as his pillow while Mr Freeman drives with Huey in the passenger seat.

Jazmine thinks back to what Huey said about sex and if she wanted to have it. She didn't...or does she? She liked when Huey had gone down on her and when she went down on him.

_But was sex really as simple as he made it sound?_

* * *

They arrived at the airport and Huey took Jazmine's backpack along with his and she kept her rolling suitcase and purse. While Riley and Emy carried their own things.

They all went through customs and the sercurity guard who checked Jazmine touched her butt. Huey luckily did not notice for he was having a private screening in the back.

Emy Jazmine and Riley waited for him to be done when he emerged after an thirty minutes he looked frustrated and tired and his cheeks were blushed.

"What did they have you do?"Jazmine asks Huey sighs and they continue to the terminal seating.

"When they ran my name they seen that..._y'know_."Huey didn't want to say the word 'domestic terrorist' at the airport "So I had to go through extra security screening."Huey says as they sat down.

"Why didn't they make you do it the first time?"Jazmine asks Huey shrugs.

Riley laughs "Ha they made Huey bend over and cough." Huey shoots him a look.

"Did they?" Jazmine asks Huey gives her the same look. "No but they made me strip to my underwear and they looked through my hair." Huey says.

Jazmine gasps"Men?" Huey makes a sour lemon face."No. Them." He points his head over to some security woman smiling and winking at Huey and using their nightsticks as pretend penises.

Jazmine blushes then looks at Huey slouch in his seat. As the women-and Riley continue laughing at him.

Jazmine rubs his back."At least it's a compliment." She says Huey shoots her another look.

"Please Jazmine."Huey says"Stop talking." She nods and continues rubbing his back.

"Mhm that _nightstick_ was so big...make a bitch _wanna be _Rodney King!"A female security guard laughs on her way by with another female security guard.

Huey sinks lower in his seat. Jazmine kisses his head but blushes at those to women's comments.

She knew firsthand how big he was but she didn't know it was a big deal because ...well she had never seen many penises so she thought they were supposed to look like his. The other penis she had seen was on tv so she really had nothing to compare it to.

On the plane since it was three seats and nobody wanted to be sat alone with two strangers, the four of them decided they'd sit two and two with one stranger for each.

Huey and Jazmine and a stranger and infront of them sat Riley Emy and a stanger.

Huey got the window seat because Jazmine would freakout. Their stranger was a big man with sweat stains on his shirt. Emy and Riley's stranger was a middle aged business woman.

Jazmine wanted to listen to cold train and kiss Huey for the next hour. "I told you it's Coltrane."Huey says"And no there's a stranger next to us."

"Huey!"Jazmine whines"I'm scared." Huey rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

Their stranger man snores on his travel pillow. "See? He's asleep." Jazmine says shifting toward Huey.

"No I don't want any confusion."Huey says opening a book.

"You're my boyfriend. We're together. So we kiss..now kiss me."She demands.

"Aye Jazzy pass me them snacks." Riley says she had packed them junkfood and packed Emy trailmix.

"Huey won't kiss me."Jazmine says still trying to turn his chin to her.

"I don't care we want our snacks." Riley says

"And I want to kiss."Jazmine says staring at Huey. The pilot talks and Emy starts saying her ABC's loudly to calm herself down.

Riley continues about the snacks while Jazmine whines about kisses. Then a flight attendant walks over to them"Excuse me,we're going to ask you all to settle down so we can start takeoff."She says with a smile.

Jazmine growls and passes Riley the snacks so he can shut himself up and tend to Emy.

"If I give you what you want will you shut up?" Huey asks Jazmine pouts instead of responding. Huey rolls his eyes and repeats his question. Jazmine only frowns at him with her lip out.

Huey takes that as a yes 'but I'm so upset you made me wait.' He kisses that lip then bites it and Jazmine opens her mouth for him to slip his tongue in. They begin their kiss then Jazmine pulls away.

"Coltrane."She says Huey raises a brow"Don't you mean Cold train?" He asks

"Shut up."Jazmine says as he takes out his Ipod and puts the buds in her ears. Then he taps the screen and goes to her song. Jazmine smiles and pulls Huey's face.

They kiss while Alabama plays in her eyes. Huey dominates the kiss like she wants him to and when they break apart for air he goes to her neck then back up to her mouth.

She breathes into his ear. He currently is nipping at her lip then as Jazmine goes to put her tongue back in his mouth Huey pulls away and opens his book.

Jazmine takes her earphones off."Is it over already?" she asks Huey continues reading and she realizes they are still flying.

"Huey why'd you stop?"Jazmine asks he looks up at her then at the man beside her. Jazmine turns and sees the man who was once asleep as woke and is staring at them. How long has he been staring?

"You know it's fine if you two want to carry on.."He says in a nasally voice."I don't mind watching."

Jazmine smiles and turns to Huey. "He says he doesn't mind Huey." Huey raises a brow and shakes his head. "Listen to your music Jazmine."

Jazmine and the mans shoulders deflate. "That's okay."He says taking out a laptop and putting it on the tray infront of him.

"I have footage I can watch."He says typing. Jazmine looks at the screen and see sgrainy footage of people kissing.

"Wow. Is that your job?"Jazmine asks The man looks confused then nods."Oh yeah sure. My job is to collect footage of people and put them on dvds to sell."

"What other footage do you have?"Jazmine asks the man. He types in a few more things and a live camera feed pops up it's from a camera angle...in a toliet?

"It's one of my highest demanded video footage." He brags as a butt covers the camera.

"You sell toliet camera videos?"Jazmine asks in disgust. Huey clears his throat"Jazmine you better turn your head unless you want to be scarred for life again." Huey says not looking up from his book.

Jazmine does as told. She doesn't need anymore of that. When they land she realizes that Riley ate all the snacks they were supposed to share.

"Riley!"Jazmine says"You ate all my peanut butter crackers."

Riley shrugs"You shoulda asked for them back." Jazmine elbows him. They get to baggage claim and Emy is already there with Huey collecting their bags while Jazmine and Riley bickered.

Jazmine tells Huey what his brother did. While they exit the airport and go to the cab van.

Huey and Riley pack the trunk while Emy gets over the fact that she made it through the crowded airport without freaking out.

"Man Jazzy I made it."She's breathing hard like she just ran a marathon. Jazmine high fives her. The cab driver gives them a weird look then he goes to the location Huey told him from the front.

Jazmine tells Emy what all Huey promised they'd do.

They get to the house and Mellie is already outside waiting. She walks as fast as her old lady legs will take her to the van.

"Boys!"She brings Huey and Riley both into hugs that they don't give back. Then she stares up at them with smiles before turning to Emy and Jazmine.

She gives Jazmine a hug"So good seeing you again Honey." She says pulling away. Then she turns to Emy.

"Well hello,aren't you pretty?" She says to Emy"What's your name?"

"Emy-Emeryss"She says smiling"Nice to meet you." Mellie pulls her into a hug."Nice to meet you too darling."

Then she pulls back."Now lets get yall settle in and we can eat some breakfast."

They enter the home and Ernest is on the couch asleep. Mellie turns to them."Ernest's medication makes him sleep alot more..he has the oldtimers."

Jazmine looks at Emy for a science term. "_Alzheimers_." She mouths following the boys and Mellie.

Jazmine shoots Ernest's sleeping form an apologetic look. Huey and Riley are back in the bunkbed room while Emy has a swedish folding cot next to Jazmine's bed to sleep on in the white Jesus room.

"When the boys told me they had an extra guest coming I went on down to the store and bought one of those beds."Mellie says as the girls put their bags down.

"That was really nice of you."Jazmine says Emy agrees. Mellie waves her hand "Oh it was nothing. I handle the money round here now since Ernest can barely remember what end of the shirt to put his head in." Mellie laughs a little but Emy and Jazmine exchange a sad glance.

"I'm gonna go get yall plates ready and you all can enjoy your day."Mellie says leaving out the room.

"No sense in being trapped in here all day with me."She laughs down the hall.

"Man that's so sad."Emy says"She has to do everything on her own." Jazmine shrugs"Seems to me like she kind of likes it. I mean maybe she wishes her husbands was not crazy-"

Emy slaps her arms for that word. Jazmine continues"But she seems alot more energized than last year. She talks more."

Jazmine thinks of how Mellie let Ernest complete all her sentences and tell her what to do. Mellie was sort of soft spoken compared to now.

At breakfast Huey and Emy have oatmeal and Jazmine and Riley eat regular breakfast with pancakes,eggs and bacon. Well Riley eats both their bacons because it's pork and Huey won't kiss her with pork breath.

After breakfast they decide to go to the ferris wheel at Navy pier. "I got you all a bus schedule. I used my neighbors computer and printed it out." Mellie says.

"Uh It's fine. Have an app on my phone." Huey says simply Mellie looks a bit saddened so Jazmine speaks up.

"Actually you know how phones are...they die and break and it's so conplicated sometimes we can still use the bus schedule." Jazmine says taking Mellie's paper.

She looks satisfied and yet still a little saddened by Huey's decline. Huey rolls his eyes at Jazmine and Riley doesn't care either way.

Then Mellie drops them off at the train stop a few blocks away. Huey and Riley show Emy and Jazmine how to put their money in the machine then they'll get a card that lets them inside the train platform. Jazmine and Emy take pictures when they get up there and wait for the train. Huey and Riley sit on the benches. When it finally comes the four of them get seats right by eachother. Huey ends up sitting by Riley who slides away."Uwww nigga you gay."

They go downtown and go to Navy pier. When they get on the ferris wheel it's really high and goes over Lake Michigan it also is really slow and stops in the air. It even stopped while they were over the water!

Jazmine almost pees herself when Riley rocks it back and forth. Her and Emy scream and when they get off they hit Riley.

They split up with Emy and Riley going to ride the big spinning swing and Huey and Jazmine going to the IMAX theater at Navy Pier.

They seen a movie in 3D about a family of polar bears trying to survive, It's so sad when the mama dies Huey doesn't cry like Jazmine. He doesn't jump during the hunting scenes either but Jazmine also does that too. It last for like an hour. Then they go to meet Riley and Emy again.

"Riley was scared too he took me to see the botanical garden." Emy shrugs

"Aye I wasn't scared. I just ain't wanna ride."Riley said"Can we eat now?"

They all go to a restaurant that overlooks the water. Huey gets a salad and so does Emy while Riley and Jazmine get burgers.

* * *

They go back to Mellie's house and she's sitting with Ernest as she asks about their day. Jazmine is the only one who answers the question while the rest of them try to distract themselves from the old man staring at them angrily. Except Huey. Huey glares back.

"Who are they?" He asks his wife. Mellie rubs his arms"Those are your grandsons and their girlfriends."

Ernest still glares but sits back in his recliner. The four of them resign to the bunkbed room with Emy sitting with Riley while Huey and Jazmine on the bottom bunk.

"Huey.."Jazmine tries rubbing his collar bone."What's wrong?" Huey moves her hand away.

"Nothing."He's lying. He's been distracted all day. He asked Jazmine to repeat something five times today and said 'huh' like eight times.

Even when Huey doesn't enjoy something he pays attention to it and he barely paid attention to anything today.

Jazmine watches him as he scowls into space then stands."I'm gonna go shower."

At bedtime Emy and Jazmine are having girltalk when Huey knocks. Jazmine lets him come in and he sends Emy to keep Riley company while he climbs in Jazmine's bed.

"What?"Jazmine asks as he lies on his back next to her."I'm sorry." is all he says Jazmine sits up on her elbows."Why?"

"For not..uh participating much with you today."Huey says Jazmine lies on his chest."Well you just seem stressed." She looks up at him."Are you?"

Huey ignores her question and just kisses her instead. Jazmine instinctively climbs up on him and kisses him back.

"Huey,"She whispers so he can open his eyes. He may be falling alseep he seems like he's falling asleep but he isn't. He seems to be listening to something.

Jazmine sits up from his face so maybe she can hear too. But nothing..."Huey?" She tries again.

He sighs then rubs his face opening his eyes."What's wrong?" She asks him. Huey moves her off him. "Nothing. I'll take you out tomorrow." He climbs from her bed leaving her alone.

"Thanks.."She says sarcastically after a minute Emy comes back and lies on her cot.

"What Huey say?"She asks climbing under her blankets. Jazmine sighs"He's going to take me somewhere tomorrow."

"That's nice."Emy yawns Jazmine snuggles under her blankets too. "Yeah nice."

They both go to sleep.

* * *

Jazmine wakes in the night to the sound of something being thrown around in the living room.

She climbs out of bed and looks out the door and sees Ernest with the photo albums from under the coffee table thrown about all over the room.

He's mumbling to himself as he picks up a book and shakes it until all the photos fall out. Jazmine watches as he finishes that then throws the book down roughly making her squeak and duck her head back in the room before he notices her.

She doesn't get much sleep for the rest of the night. Why would he be doing that? Those pictures are beautiful pictures and he's throwing them around like he hates them!

When she wakes up everyone is already sitting at breakfast.

"Jazzy! We thought you was gone sleep in all morning."Emy says.

"Damn girl you look like hell."Riley points out and she probably does she has on her father's neighborhood watch shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Her hair is tied in a messy ponytail in the top of her head.

"Hi guys."Jazmine says then goes to sit next to Huey. Ernest sits at the end of the table quietly and somewhat angrily.

Jazmine grabs onto Huey's arm."Can we go now?" She asks Huey looks over at her."It's early-

"But I want to go now."She tries to speak in a whisper and still calm and even but she just really doesn't want to be in this house with Ernest.

Huey stares at her for a moment."Okay." He puts his spoon down because his oatmeal is gone.

They start to leave the kitchen."Uh aren't you hungry sweetie?"Mellie calls.

"No thanks I'm not really hungry."

Jazmine goes to shower while Huey gets ready for their day together. Emy and Riley will stay at the house.

* * *

When she emerges Huey is waiting for her and they leave to catch the train. "Huey,where are we going?"Jazmine asks playing with her hair. She wears a blue babydoll dress with yellow flats and her hair is in a side fishtail braid. She carries around a small travel bag for her soveneirs.

Huey doesn't answer. But he does rub his thumb across the back of her neck in that way she likes.

"Why are you like this Huey?"Jazmine asks as they sit on the empty train car. "Like what?"

"So distant."Jazmine says turning to him."What's wrong?" Her voice cracks and Huey stops his motions with his thumb."Nothing is wrong Jazmine."

He takes out his Ipod and plays more Coltrane for her. Jazmine listens but watches Huey with his arm behind her and his eyes staring into his lap.

They go to the Field Museum downtown and Jazmine wants to drag Huey to every exhibit and he follows offering minimal input on things. Jazmine grows frustrated with him and just walks away to see if he'd notice that she's gone. After ten minutes he doesn't, he just stares at a mummies corpse behind a glass case.

"Why did you even bring me?"Jazmine asks Huey turns"What?" Jazmine repeats her question with extra sass."If you're just going to ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you."Huey says Jazmine scoffs"Really? Well what was I just doing?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Huey asks Jazmine throws up her hands"By paying attention to me!"

Huey sighs"Sorry Jazmine if my world isn't on a spinning Jazmine axle."

"You bought me out to spend the day with me but mentally you're someplace else."Jazmine says"It's like I'm on a date with King Tut over there." She gestures to the mummy.

Huey smirks"Kiss me Jazmine." She shakes her head furiously."Are you kidding me? No."

Huey walks over to her."I said kiss me...please?"

"You think you can just kiss me and I'll forget everything."Jazmine says folding her arms and walking backwards until she's against another glass case of Egyptian glass vases.

Huey pushes his face into hers."No I just want a kiss."He places his lips on hers and Jazmine pouts."You're not enjoying this." She looks up at him as he kisses her.

"I am."He says kissing her pouty lips again. Jazmine wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back then pulls away."So act like it."

"I am."He repeats kissing her again. Before she can tell him he's a liar a group a field trippers come down the stairs into the exhibit and Huey and Jazmine pull apart.

Then they go to another exhibit and Huey does better. He tells her facts and offers more input than before and he holds her wrist as they walk.

And when they get to an interactive station where Jazmine has to type in answers to trivia Huey stands behind her with his chin on her shoulder giving her the answers.

When the nocturnal animals exhibit comes up that's made to looks like a dark forest and actual animal sounds. Jazmine thinks about their trek through the forest back home lastyear.

"Be careful Huey,wouldn't want another raccoon taking your rice cake."Jazmine teases, Huey scowls."Shut up."

They don't finish the whole museum because it's too big so they go to the cafe and Jazmine gets a sandwich and Huey watches her eat because he isn't hungry.

"It's only two thirty."Huey says looking at his watch."This is what time I wanted to leave to come here."

Jazmine smiles stares"Why did you want to leave early?" She shrugs and Huey frowns.

"Don't start that shit Jazmine."Huey says"Just tell me what the problem is."

"You've been like this all day."Jazmine counters"So now I'm not saying something.. it's a problem?"

Huey is leaning back in his chair with his arms folded."Yes. Now tell me."

Jazmine frowns but looks down at her sandwich."Ernest...he scares me."Huey's face is unreadable for a moment. "How?"

Jazmine shrugs"He's sick and stuff now but..it's like...he's like..a gorilla or something.

"A gorilla?"Huey's voice raises a few decimals. Jazmine sits up then to defend her comparison."You know how a Gorilla has like a bit of a human consious but still always seem like they're plotting to attack?"

"Shouldn't have let you watch planet of the apes." Huey says. Jazmine shakes her head."No it's the way he frowns and grunts and acts like since he has alzheimers doesn't that make old people more angry?"

"Alzheimers is mostly confusion of the brain not remembering things or remembering really old things and-

"Huey he was up lastnight throwing around pictures of your mom."Jazmine says Huey's eyebrows wrinkle like they do when he speaks about his mom.

"It woke me up.."Jazmine says looking at her sandwich trying to find her appeitite again. Huey is scowling at his lap again. It's quiet for a moment.

"Look lets go. I want to stop by Aunt Cookies house."

"Are you okay?"Jazmine asks Huey nods"Come on." They throw away her food and garbage and Huey's head is in the clouds again.

Jazmine just lets her wrist go limp in his grasp.

* * *

When they get to Aunt cookie's house the woman isn't home but Huey has his old key.

"Why did you want to come here?"Jazmine asks looking at the pictures of Huey and Riley in the living room. Then of pictures with Mr Freeman from his military days.

"I want to show you something."Huey says Jazmine follows him into a room upstairs. It looks like an old version Huey's room with a much smaller bed. Like his twinsized bed back home he used to have.

"This used to be my room Riley's was next door."Huey says sitting next to Jazmine with a box on his lap."When we came to visit Aunt Cookie."

"Where did you guys live with your grandfather?"Jazmine asks "Upstairs."Huey says"This is a two family flat."

"What's that?" Jazmine asks

"It's a two apartment house. One upstairs and one downstairs."

"Who lives upstairs now?"Jazmine asks Huey shrugs"Some people...Aunt Cookie rented it out when we first moved."

"Oh."Jazmine says Huey finally opens the box. It's a bunch of old stuff like a squeezy bathtoy basketball made of foam and an afro pick and some pictures.

"When my parents first..went away, granddad moved upstairs at first he lived in the basement."Huey says

Jazmine gasps. Huey shakes his head"No it's set up like the den back in Woodcrest."Huey says relieving Jazmine of thinking that his grandfather was locked in a basement like an animal.

Even though that's probably be a good thing for him.

"Then time went on and I had to watch them move my parents stuff out their room."Huey says frowning."So granddad could move in."

Jazmine knows that must've hurted."I kept some stuff." He says talking about the box.

He takes out a picture. It's his parents they seem to be laughing and smiling.

"They met at some veterens dinner."Huey says"Granddad and Ernest are both veterens. Granddad was in the Airforce."

"What was Ernest?" Jazmine asks Huey looks away."The Army. He was second in command."

"Wow. Will you ever go to the Army?" Jazmine asks Huey raises a brow"_Hell No."_

"Oh."Jazmine shrugs She looks back at the picture of Huey's parents and briefly imagines them locking eyes from across the room then dancing all night.

"This is them at college."Huey says giving her another picture"My mom couldn't live on campus my dad visited her on the weekends then she got pregnant."He sighs then.

"Then what?"Jazmine asks Huey shrugs"Then they got married and lived here for two years then they had Riley.."Huey says.

Jazmine knows what happened from there."Do you think her parents liked your dad?..like my parents like you?"

"My dad was a great man."Huey says defensively looking at her then looking away when he realized he startled her."He loved my mother...and us."

Jazmine can faintly hear Huey's voice crack so he clears his throat.

She thinks about how much Huey's parents loved eachother and she knows she loves him the same. She wants what his parents had. Though she never witnessed it she thinks of their love as beautiful like her parents before things got bad but then now. How they still love each other even though they aren't in love. She loves him and when you love someone..

"Huey..."Jazmine says to him standing up from the bed.

He looks up at her. His brown eyes widened for once and his brows wrinkled in confusion. Sadness still etched lightly on his features.

"I want to.."She says looking at him. Huey stares for a moment then his brows go up to his hairline.

"Here?" He asks Jazmine nods as Huey looks at the bed. "It's not too big."He says Jazmine kisses him. Huey puts his box back where it was and stands kissing her back.

Jazmine deepens it and they begin a hungry makeout session. Huey pulls away and looks at her for a moment.

"What?"Jazmine asks Huey only kisses her again. Jazmine kicks off her flats while Huey takes off his _Jordan's_.

"You want me to unzip you?"Huey asks after they pull off his shirt. Jazmine sees he has on a t shirt and she wants to see that hair trail under his belly button. "O-okay." She turned and Huey reaches up to drag the zipper down.

Jazmine felt the material slowly move away from her body then Huey placed his hands on her shoulders to slide it off completely down to her hips. Jazmine covers her breasts and lets Huey tug her dress down her legs. "Turn around."Huey said

Jazmine does as told but keeps her arms wrapped around her. Last time Huey had seen her her naked he was going down on her. Now he can always change his mind.

"Jazmine let me see you."Huey says. Jazmine moves her arms and closes her eyes tightly. At least she's wearing a bra.

Huey sighs then she hears his pants unbuckle and slide down. She opens her eyes to see Huey stepping out the pants and kicking them away. He stood in his boxers now. They both stood in their underwear.

"Now what?" Jazmine asks playing with her fingers nervously. "Let's sit down."Huey says.

They sit on the bed and then Huey kisses her again before reaching behind her. Jazmine flinches. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your bra."Huey says Jazmine doesn't say anything as he unclasps it and slides it down her arms but not off fully.

She covers her breasts on instinct. Huey rubs his face and sighs"Jazmine...you're fine. Just move your hands and let me see, I've seen them once already."

She blinks at him and shrugs."I don't want you to just stare at me."

"Why not?"Huey asks Jazmine looks away"I don't know..."

Huey sighs again."Okay..lets lie down." He still sounds patient and a little nervous too. Jazmine and Huey both lie back and since the bed is so small they are at the headboard already.

"Now do you want to move it?"Huey asks as they stare at the ceiling.

Jazmine unwraps her arms and slides the bra fully off and sits it on the floor still using one arm to cover both boobs.

Then she moves it as she lies back next to Huey. Huey sits up on his elbow and kisses her. Jazmine kisses back and that starts a makeout session then Huey moves to take down her underwear.

"Wait Huey."Jazmine sitting up and covering her boobs again."Why are we doing this?"

Huey looks back at her."Because we want to...?"Huey tries.

"I want to do it because I want to be physically and emotionally intertwined with you."Jazmine says"Is that what you want?"

"Jazmine..."Huey sighs"I'm already emotionally intertwined with you and way more than I want to be. I'm in my childhood bedroom with you talking about my parents..never in a million years would I do that with anybody. So honestly... Even though I'm not to thrilled about being emotionally attached to you. I already am.. we thrive off eachother" Huey says sounding dissappointed in his inability to not be inlove.

Jazmine nods. Huey continues"And frankly I want to have sex with you right now. Not because of any emotional shit. We have enough of that...I want to have sex right now because it'll feel good."

"Huey!"Jazmine says He only shrugs"I'm not going to lie and say we should do it because it'll make us closer because we're already close..we don't need _sex_ for that."

"So either way we'll be fine with or without it?"Jazmine asks.

Huey shrugs."I'll still love you all the same if we don't have sex but I really want too."

Jazmine giggles"Huey Freeman. In sex ed we're taught to believe that boys will tell you that they'll love you more if you give them sex."

"Sex won't make me love you more than I already do Jazmine."Huey says boredly"So do you want to have it or not?"

Jazmine shrugs"You make it sound so..blah. Like we either do it or we don't"

"That's the point. It doesn't matter in the end."Huey says"It isn't mandatory to have sex with me. I'd appreciate it if you did, and if not now sometime down the line."

Jazmine smiles because in his own way... Huey was being sweet and genuine with her. What more could a girl ask for?

"Okay.."Jazmine says"Lets have sex."

* * *

**Aaha thought yall had a lemon there huh? Five reviewwwwws for another chapter!**

**Also guys I wrote two of my favorite things to do here in Chicago Navy pier and the Field museum. Yayyyyyy! Also Huey's explosive family secret will be..._exploded_. lol**

**Review responses:**

**Black PanthersMJ1958-2009:**_** Glad you enjoyed it! you so right the love always shows thanks for the r&r!**_

_**callac:**__** Yeah yay for Jazmine! She can do bad all by herself! lol thanks for the r&r!**_

**Guest:**_** He's nasty?! lol you will find out soon! Thanks for the r&r!**_

**MzJade:**_** So true they are two differing people so arguing is normal as long as they still love eachother and are not hurting the other that's all that matters.**_

_**Yeah Huey really was like thinking about it already you can tell but you can't blame him you know Jazmine don't be making it easy with climbing on his lap and snuggling him!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the r&r love!**_

**Supersweet96:**_** D'aaaawww thanks you! Lol you like jealous Huey too? It is kind of cute. lol leave it to Cindy to say some shit like that! Yay you noticed the character development? THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**Read and review **_

_**I own nothing.**_

_**Five more reviews, Boondockers!**_


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N sorry it took me so long.**

* * *

_When Jazmine was a little girl about the age of 4 her father took her to the park. She was facinated by the turning wheels, hanging swings, vivid blurring colors, stoic monkey bars and twists of plastic slides. She disengaged herself from her father's grip as she climbed into an empty swing at the end, next to an older child who stared in disgust as the laughing Jazmine struggled and slipped to fit herself onto the black and silver chained swing. After fleeting minutes, she felt her father hoist her up from her tiny rib cage and placed her with a rough descend onto the seat,chuckling at her a bit._

_Jazmine didn't laugh. She wanted to climb up on her own. But her thoughts changed when she felt a force exerted onto the back fabric of her bright magenta shirt and the wind cut past her fragile pale skin like scissors on paper. Her mouth fell open in animated shock before she erupted in immense amounts of laughter. She was holding freedom underneath the whites of her knuckles curling around the old silver chains._

_"Higher!" she squealed. And higher she went, and for a suspended moment, Jazmine was face to the sky. Her greeneyes sealed shut as she felt like she was flying so much so she let go of the chains after she came down and was up again. Before her daddy could catch her she was on the ground._

_"Owww oww it hurts."Jazmine cried looking at her knee that had got a blister from the woodchucks across the park._

_"Oh Honey it's just a little boo-boo. It'll stop hurting soon."Her dad said kneeling next to her. "How bout we go home and mommy can clean it and put a band aid on it?"_

_Jazmine nodded and felt her daddy hoist her on his back to carry her home._

_And that's how it went, from then on whenever Jazmine was hurt she'd cry out and someone would come and tend to her._

_But not now._

* * *

Huey hovers over her propped on one elbow staring at her. "Are you serious?" He asks Jazmine nods with her eyes still sealed shut. "Okay."She says.

"I said: Are you serious?"Huey asks again.

"Yes Huey."Jazmine says she feels him move on the bed then he grabs her panties and Jazmine raises her hips to help him slide them off her. She knows that she is naked infront of him so she keeps her eyes closed so that she can't seem him-see her.

She feels Huey stand on the otherside of the bed and she can hear him sliding the fabric off of him. Jazmine peeks and gets glimpse of Huey's stark naked body bending and taking his boxers off his ankles.

_He's naked._

_Jesus lord and St. Nick in Heaven he's naked and Jazmine is naked._

Huey climbs back on the bed and opens Jazmine's knees. She's holding her breath as she waits for what's about to happen. She feels him grab her ankles to pull them to straighten them so her knees aren't bent anymore.

But nothing else. Jazmine exhales and peeks again and sees Huey sitting on his knees _Naked _and staring at her who is also naked.

Whey aren't they under a cover or something? Does she have to see them so _naked_?

"Are you ready?" Huey asks raising a brow. Jazmine looks him in the eyes and nods."Yes."

_She wants this. She wants this._

"Should we do all the stuff? "She asks referring to going down on each other.

Huey rubs his neck. "If you want..I can do it to you." Jazmine does want him to go down on her..It feels really good.

She nods.

Huey positions himself down between her legs and Jazmine holds her breath as she looks over at Huey's poster of Stokely Carmichael. She tries to ignore Huey down there.

Huey kissed her belly button and finally went down, he gripped her hips as he dropped his mouth down on her most private area. He slide his tongue down her slit and Jazmine gripped his hair. He groaned on her clit and she bucked her hips at the vibration. "Oh,...oh..." She muttered as she continuously let out breaths and bit her lip. He sucked on her..

_FuckfuckF u c k_

He is_ so_ good at this. Jazmine takes his hair and rocks her hips into his mouth more, grinding herself against his face.

He rubbed and sucked her clit flicking his tongue around in circular motions at times. She was bucking her hips and gripping his hair tighter. She started muttering incoherent words but the most that sounded bold and right was "_Please." _He picked up his pace, grazing his teeth in the right areas and finally her entire body shivered with her orgasm her back arched and Huey rubbed her legs while her toes curled, never stopping his actions.

Jazmine literally vibrated as she came and Huey cleaned her up. He moved away and Jazmine was in a haze. "Let's do it now.."She whines.

Huey exhales and nods one. "It's going to hurt."He says looking back at her. And she lies on the pillow and bracing herself by grabbing onto it.

She watches Huey sit up from off his bended knees and move his naked body toward hers. She sees that his member is really close to her area and thinks sex is about to happen but Huey only kisses her.

She allows the kiss and gives it back nervously because his chest is on top of hers and she's _naked._

Then it becomes a normal kiss with their tongues battling for dominance but this time Huey let her win allowing her to suck on his tongue and bite his lip while he raised his hips back.

She felt his member run up along her wet folds and Jazmine froze and stopped kissing so Huey picked up where she left off trying to distract her by keeping her occupied with the kiss but Jazmine just lie frozen as Huey's member stopped sliding on her and stood at attention right in front of her entrance.

Jazmine knew what was about to happen and looked up at Huey who stopped kissing her and looked back at her as he slowly pushed his hips into hers.

It feels like a push then a sharp pain shoots through her as Huey pushes himself inside of her."Take it out. Stop."Jazmine cries out small tear bubbles in the corner of her eyes. The stinging pain is too much.

Huey pulls out and kisses her."It'll stop hurting Jazmine."He reassures her. Jazmine bites her lip she wants to tell him they should just do something else but she also wants to tell him to get the pain over with.

Huey is staring at her while he hovers over her still. "Do you want to try again?"

"It's going to hurt..."Jazmine squeaks Huey nods."Yeah." Jazmine then looks away and nods herself.

"Okay." She agrees Huey kisses her again and reaches between them again grabbing himself and putting it back at her entrance.

He pushes in again and Jazmine gasps as he lowers himself a little, "I'm sorry" he whispers as he goes in deeper.

Jazmine squeezes her eyes shut, her nails dig into his back, and the sharp pain intensifies the deeper he goes and he squints at the tight feeling.

Her eyes are fogged with tears but she can still see Huey's eyes close a bit in pleasure and his bottom lip disappear under his teeth as he presses into her and her barriers are broken and her walls are filled slowly.

"Ah.."Jazmine squeaks out."Why does it hurt?"

Huey's voice is more husky and breathy as he pushes inside of her. "It'll stop. It'll...It'll stop hurting."He tells her. He is more occupied with how good he's feeling right now but still trying to keep Jazmine calm and comfortable.

Jazmine closes her eyes and waits for that.

After a few slow agonizing seconds he is flat on top of her and kissing her again. Huey is fully inside her. The thought has her tummy pooling with warm heat as she kisses him back then he's moving again pulling his member out halfway to the middle of his length then pushing his way back in.

Jazmine throws her head back and silently curses him for being the only one getting pleasure from this.

Huey continues what he's doing and Jazmine begins to adjust to the feeling of him in her then she feels something else start to fill her tummy as Huey's movements become more fluid and faster after a few more slow and stiff thrusts though he doesn't go as deep with these strokes.

Jazmine and Huey both release a groan when he's flat on top of her again finally and moves in a tight circle.

"Huey.."Jazmine releases his name into the air above his thrusting form.

He's kissing her neck and smirking a bit as he keeps pushing inside her. She locks her ankles around his calves.

He speeds up and Jazmine can feel herself moaning aloud over the squeaking of the bed. Huey then makes sure to lie flat on her at the end of every stroke going as deep as he can.

She wraps one arm around his neck and the other still holding the pillow as her eyes roll in the back of her head and she sees fireworks behind her eyelids and her legs begin to quake, she involuntary tightens around Huey's member and everything becomes a hazy fog.

She swears she is back on that swing set and is currently reaching the sky. Huey slows down and Jazmine goes into another haze after the first one clears and she comes down from her high.

Then Huey slides himself to a slow halt and Jazmine feels it twitch then spews his warm seed into her.

Huey exhales as they lie together and he catches his breath. He rest his head on her shoulder and in the pillow. Jazmine doesn't look down at their naked bodies tangled together still.

Huey finally looks at her and clears his throat then he kisses her and Jazmine returns it though it's a tired slow kiss for about two minutes and then Huey rolls off her and lies next to her.

Jazmine stares at the white ceiling for a moment then slaps her face. "We had sex."

_Theyhadsex. JazminehadsexwithHuey. HueyhadsexwithJazmine. HueyandJazminehadsex._

"Yeah...we did."Huey says sitting up and reaching for his underwear while Jazmine keeps her hand on her face.

"Oh my God. Huey!"She sits up on her elbows."We did it..like actually had sex."

Huey is putting on his pants then he turns to her."Yeah..did you..did you like it?"

Jazmine shrugs."It felt good." She knows she enjoyed it toward the very end. Huey lies back on the bed next to her. "Sorry I hurt you.."

Jazmine shrugs"It's okay..it only hurts once right?" Huey shrugs now"I don't know."

A moment of silence passes and Jazmine keeps repeating in her head that she had sex.

"Do you think I'm dirty?"Jazmine asks Huey raises a brow"Do you_ feel_ dirty?"

"A little but it's normal right?"Jazmine speaks in all honesty. Huey stares at her"We had sex and we both enjoyed it..why do you feel dirty?"

Jazmine stares back."I don't know..maybe if you were my husband and-

"Ugh..here we go."Huey groans Jazmine covers her breasts."I'm sorry Huey but prematial sex is wrong."

"So why'd you do it?"He has a frustrated tone with her. Jazmine blinks"Because I wanted to make you happy.."

He throws his head back and groans loudly."So you're going to turn this all on me? I don't understand you Jazmine."Huey says grabbing his shirt.

Jazmine stands and finds her panties and tries to hurry and sit to put them on.

"Huey It's not my fault if-

"You told me you were okay with doing it that's why we did it. I said I wanted to but didn't care if we did or not." Huey is putting on his shoes now."So we do it and you want to turn the tables on me like I'm some sort of sexual deviant who seduced and talked you into sex."

Jazmine puts her dress back on. "That's not it...I just said that I feel bad because we aren't married."

Huey scoffs"No Jazmine you feel bad because we had sex and you enjoyed it. But since you're a _Jazmine_ you have to be so sweet and pure and moral not a girl you dryhumps,sucks and fucks her boyfriend."

He narrows his eyes at Jazmine and she stares back trying not to yell. "Shut up."

"No I won't shut up. You're going to walk around like you are this perfect little angel that got corrupted and tricked into having sex so you won't feel like the nasty freak that you are."

Jazmine flinches because that's_ exactly_ what she was going to do. A sweet girl doing sex to make her boyfriend love her more sounds a lot better than 'A girl and her boyfriend fucking because it'll feel good.'

Huey stares at her as she tries to zip up her dress."I told you I'd love you still the same if we didn't have sex and you still went with it..."Huey says as Jazmine sits down staring at her lap.

"We did it and now you feel guilty.."Huey continues his analysis of her as he walks toward the bedroom door."Even though we both know that we liked it and more than likely will do it again.."He's out the door now.

"And we_ will _enjoy that too." he adds.

He leaves her to her own as he goes downstairs and waits for her to pull herself together.

Jazmine zips up her dress and puts on her shoes then she catches a glimpse of Huey's box again. She opens it and looks past the stuff she seen earlier and picks up the pictures of his parents again.

They seem to have been laughing and pulled apart from a hug and someone took the picture. Jazmine smiles pretending she knew what they were laughing at.

Then she looks behind that picture at another one that Huey didn't show her. A picture of his father holding a little afro Huey and standing next to Huey's mother who holds a baby Riley in her arms.

Only two people are smiling and that's his parents. Riley isn't smiling because he's too busy being an adorable newborn and Huey is busy inspecting him because he's a toddler and toddlers don't know much about babies.

Jazmine stares at the picture of the four of them for a moment then puts them both in her travel bag even though she knows she shouldn't.

"Jazmine! Come on our bus is on it's way."Huey calls, the girl rushes out the door and he watches her limp her way down the stairs and she tries not look at him.

Huey shakes his head and they go back to his other grandparents house.

Chicago buses are different than the buses at home. This bus is crowded and Huey and Jazmine have to stand. She doesn't want to keep looking at this musty homeless man so she grabs onto Huey's shirt and faces him lying her face on him to inhale his scent.

_They had sex_.

Huey holds on to one of the bars above them and stands up straight as Jazmine leans on him.

"When we get home I want to watch _Car wash._ " Jazmine whispers in his neck.

_They had sex._

* * *

"I'm not mad at you Huey."Jazmine says taking his hand as they walk from the corner towards the direction of the house.

"Yeah but you don't love me is all."He says feigning sadness.

"I do!"Jazmine says"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."

Huey rolls his eyes"Shut up."

Jazmine smiles and stops walking Huey turns to her."I love you."She adds once more before kissing his lips.

Huey stares at her then takes another kiss."You give me headaches." He takes her wrist lightly and they continue walking.

"But I love you."Jazmine says.

"Your laugh gives me stomach ulcers."Huey says Jazmine giggles"They call those butterflies Huey...But I love you"

"You make up words."Huey says "But I love you." Jazmine adds

"You smile at stupid things."Huey says "But I love you." She says simply.

They slow down and Huey looks at her then."I love you and I hate it."

Jazmine shrugs"I know."

They walk again and Jazmine smiles at the ground in silence as Huey holds her wrist. The sidewalks in Chicago have alot of cracks in them and little weeds growing between them. They continue to walk in silence until Huey finally speaks.

"You don't ever think about being with someone more..like you?"Huey asks.

Jazmine throws up her hand a bit."I only think about being with you."

"I mean what kind of boyfriend did you visualize for yourself... before me?"

Jazmine taps her chin."I never really thought about it. Like on movies and tv there would be a prince or some really sweet guy and I'd think:Hey that's nice and romantic but I never really put myself in the girls place. I always had a bestfriend so I didn't need a boyfriend."

Huey stares at the ground.

"What kind of girl did you think you'd end up with?"She has to ask.

Huey looks away"I don't wanna talk about that."

Jazmine scowls"You asked me now tell me your answer. I won't be mad."

"You wouldn't have a reason to be mad. I'm with you."Huey says then he shrugs looking ahead then he inhales.

"I never thought I be in.._this_.(Love) But if I ever pictured a woman by my side she was a strong willed woman with strong opinions and the intelligence to back it up. A woman who can see the world for how it really is and do something to change it or expose it's injustices..."

Jazmine stares at the ground comparing herself to his dream girl. She's nothing like that.

"But you're okay with..what you have now?"Jazmine asks feeling extremely insecure."You're okay with me."

Huey holds up their interlocked hands."Obviously it's not what I pictured exactly but It's what the heart wants."

Jazmine smiles a bit then Huey looks at her."And you're okay with me? Not being.."He clears his throat."Like what you see off tv?"

She looks up at him and smiles noticing he's just as insecure as she is. "You make me happy Huey Freeman." She feels tears well behind her eyes when she says that.

He does make her happy. She always spent her life thinking she was happy but she only ever found true happiness when Huey would show up at their hill and sit next to her. When she's wake up in the morning and look out her window to make sure they didn't go back to Chicago while she slept then she'd see Huey mowing the lawn and she'd go back to sleep for another hour knowing he was still over there.

She felt true happiness when he'd take the sandwiches and frown at her while taking an angry bite of it. She felt true happiness when she looked in his bedroom drawer and seen he still had the pictures she'd drawn so long ago.

She felt true happiness when they kissed and when she'd look up and he'd be staring at her with a face that one can only call admiration.

She felt happiness when Huey would move her closer to him on the couch and lie her head on his chest because he wants to be close but won't say so. She felt happiness when he helped her father with his cases and would watch her when she walked in to talk to them.

She felt happiness when he told her about his books he read when he'd finish them.

She felt true happiness when her dad and Huey would talk about trials during dinner even though she had no idea what any of it was about.

She felt true happiness when she and Huey made love in his childhood home. When he whispered her name in her ear and placed kisses in the place her tears touched on her cheeks.

She felt true happiness when their moans became insync and filled the room over the noise of the bed.

Huey Freeman was her happiness and as long as she had him she didn't need what she saw on tv.

Huey says "I guess...I uh feel bad for feeling happy."

She understands "Yeah I know."She says taking his hand tighter"It's okay to be happy sometimes Huey."

"I am."Huey says"When it involves you." He says that with the darkest frown on his face and he sounds disappointed.

It's a beautiful thing really.

* * *

They get to the house and they see Emy and Riley sitting outside on the porch. It looks alot like how Huey and Riley parents sat on that porch in the old picture. With Emy resting her elbows on her knees and Riley leaning back on the steps on his elbows.

Huey and Jazmine enter the short chain-link gate and walk to the porch. "Yall had fun?" Emy asks.

Jazmine nods and goes in her souvenir bag to give Emy a solar system keychain. Jazmine proceeds to tell them everything they did with Riley busy biting his nail and Huey looking at the crack in the sidewalk and Emy being the only one who listened.

"Then we went to Aunt Cookie's house."Jazmine adds lowly. Riley sits up then"Aunt Cookie gone to Vegas."

Jazmine nods"We know.. Huey just wanted to stop by."She looks at Huey nervously and he gives her a look that makes her feel better.

"So when yall went by aint cookie house did yall-

"No!"Jazmine yells going into the house. She could hear Riley laughing and Huey yelling as she barges in the house. Coming face to face with Ernest. Had he been standing there the whole time?

Jazmine looks up at the tall man."Hi."She says He only stares at her with those eyes. He stands about six feet five and his shoulders are wide. He still has some of his army physique though he's aged quite alot.

"Excuse me."Jazmine says sliding past him and going into the room. She can still feel him staring at her as she walks down the hall to the white Jesus room.

She sits on the bed looking at the pictures she bought from Huey's box.

She wishes she could tell them about their sons. She wishes she can tell Huey's mom her dad is sick and that Mellie misses her. She wishes Huey and his mom could hug and that Riley and his dad could play basketball together.

She sticks the pictures in the bottom of her luggage safe and sound.

She wipes her tears and goes to join the others for dinner. Ernest stares at Jazmine with a disgusted look all night and she's sure to sit really close to Huey.

After dinner Huey,Jazmine Emy and Riley all sit in the bunk bed room and kind of talk about school since none of them actually experience the same thing. Maybe except Huey and Emy who are both in advanced classes.

Jazmine sits with Huey in the bottom bunk and tries to tickle him but he isn't ticklish no matter what.

She even plays on the hair around his belly button under his shirt. "Huey?"Jazmine asks him as he holds his book on his chest.

"Jazmine."He answers simply She waits for the question to come out though she is scared to say it and has no intention of doing so.

"Will you marry me?"She says simply the room seems to go still silent."One day?" She adds as she feels Huey turn to brick beneath her.

"Jazmine..."Huey says after clearing his throat."We shouldn't be talking about this now."

She tries to ignore her hurt feelings at his statement. She said 'One day' not like she tomarrow or soon. He could've said yes. But he says that? There must be no way he'd considering marrying her. It wasn't like she had intended on them being married right away she just wanted to know that one day he would marry her.

Jazmine climbs over him to get out the bed she hears Huey sigh but lets her go.

She goes straight to the white Jesus room and sleeps.

She dreams about marrying Huey and wearing an ivory gown with a pretty veil and a big bouquet then Huey is standing at the alter waiting for her.

He wears his same scowl but when Jazmine begins walking down the isle she sees something...that dimple. He smiles slightly and it's because of her.

Because she makes him happy.

Then when they get face to face he takes her hands and tells her that she's beautiful.

Jazmine looks at the crowd and sees all her friends and family. Even her mother and Fahkeem.

Jazmine looks back at the door she walked through and sees Huey's mother and father standing there. They smile at them and Jazmine turns to Huey with a big smile on her face. Then the official tells them to kiss and they do. Then Jazmine spouts wings and flys with Huey by her side.

**Wake up**

Jazmine blinks to clear the fog on her eyes and Huey comes into clear. "Slide over."

Jazmine yawns and does as told and Huey settles in bed next to her. Jazmine stays away from him and only stares.

"Jazmine I don't-

"I don't want to talk about it."She says cutting him off she can't handle anymore rejection.

"Good well neither do I."Huey says after a moment of silence. Jazmine turns on her side to face the wall. Huey sighs but doesn't say anything.

Jazmine snuggles more into the blankets but can't pull much cover because Huey is lying on top of it.

"Get out."She says her voice cracking and filled with her emotions of her trying to hold back her tears but she fails.

Huey exhales again as Jazmine roughly bumps him and tries to tug the covers. "No."He says.

"Go away Huey."She says again coughing on her tears. Huey still doesn't move"Why? Why don't you want me near you?" Huey asks.

Jazmine continues trying to pull the covers then gives up and just pushes her face deeper in the pillow.

"Go."She mumbles through her teeth. Huey sits up on his elbows."Not until you tell me why."

Jazmine grips the pillow under her head angrily. She's angry at him for making her talk. "Because you don't love me."

Huey sucks his teeth."Okay you're right." He says causing Jazmine to freeze."What?"

"You said I don't love you and you're right I don't." He stands off the bed. Jazmine sits up."What?"

"I don't love you."He says simply Jazmine gets up on her knees."What?"

"Stop saying that."Huey says going to walk out. Jazmine pulls at her hair and plays with her necklace. "Huey!" She makes him stop and turn.

"What?"He looks bored. Jazmine pulls at her hair a bit."Don't...say that."

"You said it."

"But I.."Jazmine feels nervous."Huey stop."

"You said it Jazmine."Huey repeats."You don't like hearing me say that I don't love you?"

Jazmine shakes her head.

"Well I don't like hearing you say it."Huey tells her putting his hands in his pockets.

"I love you." She says the only thing she can so lowly.

Huey sighs"Okay...Let's lie down." He walks back over the bed and Jazmine waits until he lies down to do so also with her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

He rubs her back. "I love you Jazmine now please stop crying." She snuggles up closer to him and smiles a bit.

"You love me Huey?"Jazmine asks Huey nods."Yeah I do."

They kiss for a while then Emy comes in the room and leaves when she sees they won't stop. Jazmine giggles as Huey goes down to her neck and licks a bit. "Huey.."

He tugs her night shirt which is one of Riley's wifebeaters up to her chin. And sits up between her legs on his knees.

Jazmine covers her face because Huey is looking at her bra. "Watch me."He says huskily.

"Everyone is home."She says moving her fingers from her eyes. "Just a little bit." She says

Huey raises a brow."Only a little?" Jazmine blushes and plays with her necklace."Only a little sex." She squirms because with her shirt up only her shorts and bra cover her.

God they are really a pair of bunnies! Twice in one day.

He notices her squirming under him and with Huey being Huey stares at her body making her blush more.

Those eyes peircing through her. Watching her..all of her. Jazmine shivers at the gaze.

"Huey.."She feels herself getting a feeling in her tummy as he continues staring at her. He's watching her move on top of the sheets. His eyes are so deep and full of so much intensity that Jazmine feels hypnotized at the sensation it sends through her.

"Huey.." She whines beneath him but he only stares. "Stop it Huey."

"Stop what?" He asks, he isn't scowling he's just regular and blank faced.

Jazmine bites her lip as she moves again.

"Take off your bra Jazmine."

She only stares at him and he looks at her bra covered breast then back at her face and he looks at her with those eyes.

Jazmine reaches behind her and does as told. Putting her hands at her sides expecting Huey to touch her. But he doesn't, he only sits and rests his arms on his bent knees. "Now your bottoms."

"Huey.."Jazmine tries but finds her self sliding her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and tugging them off. Huey only stares at her as she strips herself of her clothes until she lies infront of him naked. Tugging the wifebeater off too.

Huey then hovers over her still staring at her. She wishes he'd stop staring at her.

"Stop."She breathes out. Huey sits back"I'm not doing anything." He's right. Jazmine took off all of her clothes herself and all he did was watch.

He sits between her open legs and watches the naked girl put her hands under the pillow and rock her body into the sheets trying to disappear into the mattress and away from his gaze.

His eyes make her do things. "Huey.."

"What?"He responds still staring at her. His face void of any emotion."Is something wrong?"

"Touch me."She says in a breathy voice. He can't just stare..its rude and it makes Jazmine impulsive.

"_You_ touch you."Huey says. "Touch yourself." Jazmine wishes he were being sarcastic or something but he's serious. So serious and his eyes stare at her in that way that tell her to do as told.

"I can't...I don't know how."She whimpers while she feels herself becoming wetter.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"Huey asks as her looks down at her. He's hovering over her now and Jazmine wishes he were naked. She hates his shirt and pants right now she wishes they were both naked. But only she is.

Jazmine looks at him begging him to stop teasing her. "I want you to touch me everywhere."

"Show me."He says in her ear. Jazmine slowly drags her hand from under the pillow and points at her right breast. Wishing Huey would let his weight fall on her and lie on her but he won't. Instead he sits back on his knees again. "Touch yourself right there."

Jazmine whimpers and bites her lip."You touch me." Huey only stares back up at her."No."

That gaze. Those eyes. Jazmine drags her hand to the breast and lies it gingerly on the mount and then circles the nipple before placing her thumb on it and tweaking it beneath her fingers. Jazmine shivers under her own touch and tries to pretend it's Huey but Huey is only staring at her still.

"Touch me."Jazmine demands reaches up and climbes on Huey's lap. She grinds her naked self into him but he lies her back down. "No you touch yourself."

Jazmine whines and tugs his shirt off and over his head. "No Huey..I can't." Huey only sits back and shakes his head.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"He asks again. Jazmine clenches his shirt and then she smells it. His scent...his beautiful scent.

His scent and his eyes both have Jazmine mesmerized and she finds herself running her finger down her stomach and to her most private area-which isn't so private anymore.

She releases a gasp as she comes in contact with that soft flesh and presses her fingers sliding them down the folds and smelling Huey's shirt.

"Huey.."She says as he still watches her fingers touch herself. Jazmine stares back while her fingers were pummeling her hot, tight, wet, throbbing folds.

Jazmine's breaths went out in bursts as her pouty lips were slightly open while her eyes were low, her mind clearly something in...bliss as euphoric pleasure swept all over her body, her heart beating rapidly. Whenever her fingers passed over her engorged clit, it set off a wave of indescribable pleasure that jolted her to her core.

Huey's eyes only watched; his hands didn't touch her though. Jazmine continued trying to drown in the scent of him while hypnotizing herself under his gaze and dragging herself to an enevietable orgasm.

"Huey..."She whined again as fingers were probing as deep into her folds as humanly possible, while she pinched her nipple as hard as she could, sparking off a wave of pleasure that coursed over her body once again.

She began to arch slightly off the bed as she imagined that it was Huey who was fingering her, or him running his hands all over her, or kissing her fervently.

At this, she felt something stir deep inside her center, feeling it twisting and churning. She maintained her pace, thrusting her fingers faster and deeper than ever before, letting out a spate of moans as the pressure in her center began to twist harder and the pressure grow and grow.

Jazmine knew. She was about to come-

Jazmine eyes sealed shut and stuffed Huey's shirt in her mouth and just in time because she screamed out in ecstasy as the pressure that had been mounting inside her center suddenly burst, unleashing a huge orgasmic wave that all but overwhelmed her in its pleasure, taking her breath away.

Huey watched a naked Jazmine calm herself from her first masturbation induced orgasm. She took his shirt from her mouth and Huey takes it from her.

She lie there and stares off onto space because everything is a foggy haze as she comes back down.

Huey still stares but this time he has an amused look on his face. Jazmine looks at him and sits up a bit on her elbows before flopping back down defeated.

"You alright?"He asks Jazmine shyly covers her face."Did you like that?"Huey asks as he hands the previously discarded garments to her.

Jazmine doesn't answer she just giggles silently and puts on her clothes. Huey helps a little but Jazmine breaks out in a fit of giggles when he touches her so he reluctantly keeps his hands at his side.

He puts his shirt back on and stands as the blushing girl tries to fix herself up. "Jazmine let me-

"No don't touch."She giggles her face a dark red. Huey raises a brow. Jazmine is so ticklish right now he only watches as she smiles and gets dressed after wiping herself clean.

"You uh never did that to yourself I'm guessing."Huey says as they sit on the bed of crumpled sheets.

Jazmine shakes her head. Huey smirks "You seemed to enjoy it." Jazmine blushes redder if possible and kicks at Huey. "Shut up!"

Huey suggest they go to sleep soon after because everyone else in the house is asleep. He let Emy have his bottom bunk.

"Huey?"Jazmine asks in the dark room lying on her side with Huey's arm drapped over her.

"Jazmine."He replies Jazmine snuggles into his form more and grabs his hand.

"I love you."She says yawning. Huey yawns too.

"I love you Jazmine."He says "Now sleep. You talk too much." He turns on his back where he's between the wall and Jazmine.

She sleeps and Huey sleeps. It's not his soft bed with the crisp sheets and soft sweet smelling pillows but Huey is still here next to her and that's where she always wants him.

The refrigerator in the kitchen hums lowly and it's the only noise the house makes in the dark night.

At around three oclock in the morning Huey and Jazmine are both jolted awake by a loud thud that sounds like a gunshot. The sit up in bed and see that it's coming from the outside of the door.

* * *

**A/N I need mad sleep doe.**

**Five reviews for next chapter!**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N hey guys sorry I've been really M.I.A both my professors gave me really important essays both due next week and I barely have my shit together. In one class I have a fucking D-! WHAT THE HECK!**

**Also I have some big changes coming that I will tell yall at the end of the story. But yall know we got like three(?) chapters left and we done?**

**This chapter is full of Huey Riley family past drama and answers major questions.**

* * *

The loud sound comes again and again followed by the loud booming voice of Ernest.

"MICHELLE! YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Huey climbs out of bed and Jazmine squeaks in fear as the loud noise continues followed by a boom as the door falls and Ernest stands there breathing hard like an angry Rhino.

"Michelle! Why do you have this boy in my house?!"He yells at Jazmine who tries to push herself into the wall while covering herself with the blanket.

"Huey..."She whispers but he stands infront of Ernest both men sizing eachother up with Huey's hair making him the same height as Ernest.

"She's not Michelle."Huey says his voice low and dangerous. Ernest looks at him as if it's taking all his might to not hit him before turning back to Jazmine.

"GIRL! YOU GET YOUR DISGRACEFUL ASS OUT THAT BED RIGHT NOW!"He goes to grabs Jazmine before Huey blocks his way pushing him a little.

"I said she isn't Michelle! Michelle is dead!"Huey pushes the old man with enough force to make the older but still built man stumble.

"Huey!"Jazmine yells scared out of her mind as Ernest rises again. Anger covering his face.

"You watch your mouth Freeman or it'll be the last thing you ever say."He threatens Huey.

"Michelle is dead and so is Robert."Huey says Ernest's eyes are lit with anger and confusion as he punches the wall making a hole. Jazmine cries in fear of what will happen next.

"You killed them!"Huey says pushing the old man. Ernest grabs Huey by his shirt and pushes him into the wall.

Jazmine screams as Mellie and Emy come and look on in shock at the scene infront of them.

"Ernest!"Mellie yelps at her husband. Huey struggles in the mans grasp."You killed them!"Huey says despite his predicament and Jazmine is so shooken up she's only hearing his angry words not comprehending them

"You killed your daughter Michelle and you killed my father Robert."Huey says as he uses his legs to push himself off the wall and onto Ernest making them both fall to the ground with Huey landing on top.

"Huey!"Jazmine yells The boy ignores her as he grabs the shocked older man by his collar and punches him.

"SAY IT!"Huey says after striking Ernest so hard in the face making Mellie and Jazmine scream as Emy runs to get Riley.

Huey hits the man again and a cracking sound breaks through the air as Jazmine screams louder.

"Huey!"

The boy only crashes his fist down again Ernest face makes another cracking noise."Say it!"Huey yells"Say how you had them murdered for getting married!"

Huey hits the old man again and by this time blood seems like it is spewing out of every part of Ernest's face and Mellie is hysterical because it looks like Huey is about to beat Ernest to death.

Jazmine goes to pulls Huey away but he pushes her roughly away and she falls onto the bed making the picture of above the bed fall, hit the wooden headboard and causing the glass frame to break and glass to fall all over her.

Riley comes in as Huey hits Ernest again telling him to say what he'd done. Riley pries his brother away from the old man.

"Aye Huey stop! Stop!" He pulls him out the room and Michelle runs over to her husband and Emy to Jazmine.

She has a cut on her head and hand. Jazmine closes her eyes as Emy says to call the ambulance.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

Jazmine wakes up with a cold towel on her head and Mellie standing over her tending to her forehead cut. She wakes up and sees that on the clock it says it's now almost twelve oclock pm.

"It's not deep like the one on your hand."Mellie says. Jazmine closes her eyes as Mellie cleans and bandages her head.

"Huey.."Jazmine says hazily... her head feels so big. Mellie clears her throat."He left."

"What about-

"Ernest is fine...a little shaken up but..he'll be fine."Mellie says sounding tired. Jazmine lets tears run down her face. So much happened she doesn't know what part to apologize about.

"Sorry about your picture."Jazmine simply says Mellie makes a noise."That old thing? I always hated it. Was a gift from an old friend and I never had the heart to throw it away." She dabs Jazmine head with something that stings.

"If you ask me Jesus ain't got no business being white."Mellie whispers then laughing to herself.

Jazmine stares. How she can laugh in a time like this...is remarkable.

"Aren't you sad?"

Mellie stops laughing."Sure I am. I didn't want them to fight."

Jazmine listens as she talks about her dislike for loud noise and violence and how she never liked it and wonders how she could be married to an army man for so long because that's all those men are about: loud noise and violence.

"What Huey said..."Jazmine tries only her words feel like pieces of glass are coming from her throat.

"Huey is smart."Mellie says as she finishes with Jazmine. "So was his father."

Jazmine watches as Mellie cleans up the gauze pads and towels. "He was always such a nice boy. Nothing like that father of his."

Jazmine feels the urge to smile as she refers to Mr Freeman and Mellie continues."Always bought Michelle flowers and had his yes mam's and no sirs down. Always so respectful."

"Why didn't Ernest like him?"Jazmine asks Mellie makes a face."Felt like he didn't come from a better family. Thought the Freeman's weren't good enough."

Jazmine feels sad at that. "Huey shouldn't have done what he did."Jazmine says to Mellie.

Mellie sits in her chair and shakes her head"I've been married to Ernest for a long time, the only man I've ever known and I love him with all my heart and I always will and when I had Michelle we were the happiest parents on earth." Mellie smiles.

"I ran away to be with Ernest when I was about your age."Mellie says though she isn't looking at Jazmine."My parents didn't want me in Chicago to be no army wife. 'No place for the black man in the army.' They always said and it was true...still is."

Jazmine listens as Mellie talks."But I did it. I got on that train with Ernest and said goodbye to Biloxi,Mississippi and never looked back."

"Why?"Jazmine asks Ernest doesn't seem like the person a girl would leave her family for.

"Because I was in love. Ernest was the man of my dreams...my family didn't care about that though while I was here in chicago dining with important people for my army husband and in my own nice house instead of a one bedroom home with eight brothers and sisters." Mellie seems happy talking about this then her voice cracks.

"And when my mother died I found out about it after they had already buried her."Mellie says "I found a letter in Ernest's things..He hid it from me."

"Did you ever go back?"Jazmine asks Mellie shakes her head."No..was pregnant at the time."

Jazmine smiles at that thinking of Huey's mom."Then a few years later when I had Michelle-

"Wait you got pregnant twice?"Jazmine asks Mellie laughs"Yes with my son Brian but he left here when he turned sixteen. Went and changed his name."

"To what?"Jazmine didn't know Huey had an uncle. Mellie smirks."To Fahkeem."

"Fahkeem? Fahkeem?!" Jazmine asks incredulously."What? He's...oh my _goodness_."

"Yeah I thought it was a weird name too. But he went to Africa and-

"I know him! Huey knows him!"Jazmine says"He owns a bookstore that Huey works at. He's dating my mom,they-they're in Africa."

Mellie makes a face."Your mom a nice woman?"

Jazmine nods then adds the detail she probably wants to know."Yes she's white."Jazmine says

Mellie makes a scandelized face then shrugs as she pulls out a quilt and starts knitting."Fahkeem was always hot for white women. One women he met in college while working for Naacp in Maryland he always wrote to me about her."

"That was my mom!"Jazmine says smiling at the connection. Mellie makes a thinking face"You sure? Brian said something about her going off with some straightlaced preppy guy who seemed kind of _funny-_

"Yup."Jazmine says "That's definitely my dad." Mellie makes an apology face and Jazmine waves it off. She doesn't care how people see her daddy anymore. He's a good man and she knows that.

People always tend to think he's _funny_.

"So you never got to go see your mom again?"Jazmine asked Mellie shakes her head."No couldn't afford a headstone so she was put in an unmarked grave somewhere."

"What about your brothers and sisters?"Jazmine asks Mellie shakes her head."They had all gone on their own separate by then. Never heard from any."

"I was busy being a mother anyway...then Michelle came along and I was always busy." She laughs sadly.

"Why did Ernest do it?"Jazmine asks referring to why he always tried to keep Huey's parents apart.

Mellie shakes her head."He didn't want to lose another child."

"What about Fahkeem? He wasn't dead."Jazmine says Mellie makes that unhappy laugh again."To Ernest he was. Wasn't allowed in the house only time Michelle could see him or Robert would be when she'd sneak away."

"How did Ernest feel about that?" Jazmine asks Mellie shakes her head."He never found out, I kept it a secret until One night Michelle let Robert stay the night in the guestroom with her and Ernest caught them. When he came in that room it was exactly like this night. Only Robert didn't fight. He left but promised he'd be back."

"What did Ernest do?"Jazmine asks

Mellie looks at the wall sadly."He hit her and he hit her again and again."

"What did you do?"

Mellie stops her knitting."I stood and watched. Much like I did tonight."

Jazmine is quiet and so is Mellie a few minutes go by before she speaks again."Then Michelle left and I didn't blame her. She was like me when I left with Ernest he told me we'd travel the world. It what I always wanted to do. Only when my family found out I was married and had gave birth to two of Ernest's kids they didn't do what Ernest did..."

Jazmine is still quiet and Mellie speaks darkly of what her husband did."Ernest still had friends in highplaces down at the army...Michelle wasn't supposed to be hurt... only Robert."

Mellie is covering her mouth now as tears fall down her face."But she wouldn't leave her husband. She made a vow and stayed and fought to the very end with him."

_Till death do us part._

Jazmine is crying now as she wipes her face she frowns at Mellie."All these years you stayed married to a monster!"

Mellie looks up and nods knowingly."I know..but I made a vow. He's all I had.."

She sounds pathetic and Jazmine turns up her nose at her. "You let him take you away from your family run off your son and murder your daughter! He should pay for that."

Mellie stands and goes to open her bedroom door with Ernest on the edge of his bed rocking back and forth talking to himself."Don't you think he is?!" The old woman raised her voice"Now I have to remind him everyday that his daughter is dead and he had her killed."

"What about you?" Jazmine asks"What's your punishment?" Mellie rubs a hand on her head crossing her arms."Everyday I have to look at that man_ is _my punishment."

Jazmine stares."Why didn't you leave? Why don't you?"

"I'm too old to go anywhere now."She throws up her arms and laughs bitterly. "Even before I got this way I could never stand on my own two feet. Not talents, no drive, no backbone and this is what I am." Mellie says going to wash dishes.

Jazmine stares and shakes her head as she turns to leave the kitchen.

"Before you try to say that you have no talents I seen your old camera and the pictures she took of your daughter. They were really beautiful."Jazmine says letting Mellie know that she knows she has talents and can't fool her... she knows that Mellie has just been afraid all these years.

She goes to pack. Emy is in the bunkbed room asleep.

Jazmine wakes her."Where is Riley?"

Emy stretches"With Aunt Cookie to find Huey."

"He's missing?"Jazmine asks surprised. Emy shrugs"I doubt it..he may just be laying low for a while."

"Are the police searching for him or something?" Jazmine rubs her head. Emy shakes her head."No we never called. Mellie tended to you too when Huey stormed out she said not to call anybody."

Jazmine sighs relieved then tells Emy to call Aunt cookie so that they can leave."Hey..lets not tell daddy and Mr Freeman about this."

Emy rolls her eyes."Aye I ain't a snitch or nothing."Emy says "But if you enable Huey's temper now you'll be paying for it later." She puts on one of her big sweaters.

"He beat up a crazy old man for God's sake."Emy shakes her head.

Jazmine shakes her head too."I know you're right. But If you knew what Huey knew and seen how Ernest almost got me..you'd understand."

Emy looks up at her and sits on her luggage."You know what? He may have had a legit reason because sometimes crazy old men do make me want to kick their butts. Particularly one that hates black people and if Huey can go everyday without beating up him _or_ Mr Freeman then he must had a reason for this one."

Jazmine nods"Oh he had a reason."

* * *

Aunt Cookie and Riley come and get them and Jazmine looks at the house as they pull away. She can see Mellie watching through the window.

"So no sign of him anywhere?"Emy asks Riley is quiet in the front seat as Aunt Cookie shakes her head to Emy's question.

She had came back from Vegas this morning. "Did you guys get all of Huey's things too?"

"Yeah we got everything."Emy says reaching up for Riley."You alright?"

He doesn't answer only stares out the passenger side window. That's how you know Riley is upset. Either he is extremely vocal or he's extremely quiet.

Emy looks sad and sits back. They go to Aunt Cookie's house Jazmine feels a familiar feeling in her stomach as she walks up those steps thinking about being in this house having sex.

Aunt Cookie says they should just play the waiting game before making another move. "Chicago is a big place and if Huey wants to be found, he'll show up."

Jazmine sits on the couch while Riley is in his old room throwing his basketball against the wall.

Jazmine keeps poking at the cut on her head and the one on her hand. Technically Huey did this and he isn't even here to apologize. That's a little scary.

For the next few hours everyone is idle and just sitting still waiting for some word on Huey. Aunt Cookie has been on the phone asking people if they've seen him.

Jazmine sits on Aunt Cookie's porch on an old swing set and rocks back and forth. Not realizing the tears falling on her lap until she releases a sob that rocks her body.

How could Huey be so mean to her? He could've killed her and he didn't even stick around to see if she or Ernest were alright. What about Riley? Is Huey just going to up and leave his brother like that? People need him and now he just wants to lash out then disappear. They had a special time and they should've been together to reel over it.

He shouldn't run off like this...Jazmine knows so much now. About what Ernest did. Fahkeem being their uncle and Huey kept all of this bottled inside. He needs comfort-they both do.

"Excuse me?"

Jazmine lifts her head at the sound of a voice infront of her."Who are you?"Jazmine asks sharply because it isn't Huey.

"I could ask you the same thing."A tall hazel eyed lightskinned boy says. Jazmine then remembers she isn't on her own porch and can't ask people who they are all willy nilly when she's technically a guest herself.

"Jazmine."She says folding her arms and looking at her lap."I'm visiting."

The boy shrugs."Okay..I'm Cairo."

* * *

**Like I said the return of a hated character! Lol what's go happen with Cairo?**

**Now guys I was really iffy about this portion of the story because I wanted it to seem realistic and also I wanted it to seem like Huey and Jazmine have always had sometype of connection before they became neighbors.**

**Also in the comic it stated that Sarah worked for the NAACP so there it is... **

**Review responses:**

**MzJade:**_** Jazmine and Huey are just an odd couple lol but they can't help but love eachother. She is a goodgirl so she doesn't want to imagine enjoying 'Bad' things. Huey like 'fuck that that felt gooooood." lol**_

_** A . Rose:**__** You know I had to add to the suspense factor and I'm evil like that. But you know I love you though right? lol I'm sowwy**_

_**Callac: **__**YOU ARE ALWAYS ON POINT MAN! IT NEVER FAILS =) lol also no they didn't strap up I couldn't think of where he'd have a condom. smh I know poor planning. I actually kind of hated the virginity scene it was the hardest chapter to write for me.**_

_**Guest**__**: Lol goodness gracious! Tryna get spoilers for the sequel outta me already? Nice try but my lips are sealed. hahaaa also nope no strap.**_

_**Tabbykatroses:**__** Damn dog where yo head at! lol it's cool they had a lot going on with the sex and fingerfucking and Jazmine freaking PROPOSING to Huey! I can understand why you didn't catch it. lol**_

_**Mercedes B:**__** First off HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LOVE I WISH I READ THIS EARLIER I WOULD'VE GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! **_

**=( I'm so sorry to hear that damn but picture it this way:You're uncle is ****_waaaay_**** better off than we are down here and that's real shit.**

**I almost shed a tear. I'm so glad this story could help you keep everything together and it's comments like that that will always keep me writing even if just one person reads it I'll write it. **

**No problem and if you ever just need to vent or whatever send me a PM whenever! I know it's tough but keep your face up for you and the rest of your family. 3**

**Five reviews for next chapter **

**And THANKS FOR THE R&R BABES!**

**We about to be so done man.**


	69. Chapter 69

"Cairo?"Jazmine asks, what a weird name. Then she remembers. "Oh you're Huey's old friend."

The boy scoffs."I'm not old." Jazmine looks up then."Nooo I mean his old friend as in:You used to be his friend."

Cairo laughs then and Jazmine sees he's holding a paperbag rolled up."I know what you meant..."

Jazmine looks away then. Sarcasm must have been a mandatory trait amongst Huey's friends. Except for her although she would indulge in the occassional. 'Nawww really?'

She briefly wonders how they became bestfriends despite her lack of sarcasm then she remembers. Because he loves her...or _loved _her, you don't knock people you love out.

Cairo shifts."So you know Huey? Are you guys visiting or something?"

Jazmine nods"I said that already." Cairo nods too."Yeah I know." Then he rubs his neck."Huey and Riley are in there huh?"

"Riley is.."Jazmine says then she looks away."I don't know where Huey is."

Cairo raises his eyebrows."What's up with your head?" Jazmine puts her hand to her forehead quickly.

"You can't just ask people stuff like that."She says Cairo shrugs"Well obviously it's an injury..unless you thought I was talking about the fact that it's so big."

"My head isn't big!"Jazmine yelps making Cairo laugh again."Chill girl..Huey must have fun with you."

Jazmine pouts and looks away then thinks of how they had gone down on eachother and how her and Huey had sex and how he made her masturbate infront of him..

"Yeah we have fun."She says out to the street where it's crowded with people and traffic. She doesn't mean for it to come out so nasty sounding so she covers her mouth quickly.

Cairo raises a brow looking scandelized."Ohhh so that's who you are...his girlfriend."

Jazmine blushes and looks away. Cairo laughs again."_Alright _Huey...But what I don't understand is why he'd jack you up then leave you."

"Huey didn't jack me up. Whatever that means."Well he did-but it isn't what you think."

"Say no more..Huey has always had a temper."Cairo teases. Jazmine glares."You headbutt him."

"Because he punched me!"Cairo argues. Then the screendoor to the house opens and Emy pops out."Jazzy who you talking to?"

Cairo looks at Emy and the girls face turns as red as her braided lock of shoulder length hair and her blue eyes turn to small saucers.

"I'm Cairo."He says throwing his head up at her. Emy giggles and Jazmine furrows her brow."This my cousin Emy-Riley's girlfriend."Jazmine says as Emy sits next to Jazmine on the swingset and hides her face.

Cairo chuckles."Wow Riley got a girlfriend that hasn't pulled a burner out on me? Shocker."

Jazmine and Emy can't help but laugh too. Then Jazmine looks at the bag again."What's that?"

Cairo lifts up the bag."I bring Aunt Cookie things from the store sometimes or her prescriptions."He shrugs.

"That's nice."Jazmine says then Emy goes inside. Cairo stops her at the door."Can you give this to Aunt Cookie for me?" He holds out the bag.

Emy giggles again and takes it before dissappearing in a flash of red. Jazmine smiles and Cairo turns back to her."So Huey did that?"

"Not on purpose."Jazmine says"Honest I tried to pull him off someone and-

"Riley?"Cairo asks "Do they still fight?" Jazmine nods"Yeah but that wasn't who."

She won't say it was Ernest because that's not Cairo's business."He and Riley used to tear shit_ up _when they fought." Cairo laughs a bit leaning on a porch beam.

He wears a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt and a pair of grey nikes.

"Brothers fight."She shrugs knowing exactly what he was talking about. She looks out at the street again.

"You know I always said whenever I got the chance I'd beat you up for headbutting Huey."Jazmine smirks.

Cairo laughs."Haven't you been beat up enough?"

Jazmine smiles and looks away again."Why did you do that? You two were bestfriends.."

She doesn't care really because that made her Huey's bestfriend on the otherside of Caesar. But if Huey went out of his way to apologize which he never does why would Cairo headbutt him? Even if he did give them a black eye.

Cairo shrugs looking out at the street. "I was kind of hurt that he left you know? And the only friend I made while he was gone got beat up by Riley and never wanted to talk to me again...then on top of that Huey and Riley would go right back to _whitecrest_ and I'd be alone again."

Jazmine stares."That's so sad..."

Cairo shrugs "Yeah but it's like you said..brothers fight."

Jazmine blinks. He still considers Huey his friend-a brother even. "One time I hit Huey.."Jazmine says "Right in his chest."

Cairo holds up his hands."Woah now Laila Ali."

Jazmine laughs and Cairo smirks again.

"Jazmine get in here!"Riley calls Jazmine stands and excuses herself from the porch. Cairo still stares out at the street.

She goes in to see what Riley wants. He stands in the living room with his arms crossed.

"The fuck you out there talking to strangers for?" He asks Jazmine flinches and Emy sits on the couch.

"That's Cairo."She says "Huey's old friend. He-

"I know who he is!"Riley yells"Damn Huey ain't been gone but a few good hours and you already tryna creep... with _Cairo_?"

"I'm not creeping anything."Jazmine exclaims not know what exactly he means by creeping."We were just talking."

"The only thing yall should been talking bout is-

"Cairo!"Aunt Cookie yells opening the door."Come in! You bought my nutmeg you so sweet."She kisses him on the forehead and ushers him in the home.

Cairo sees Riley."What's up Riley?"He asks Riley scoffs and ignores him. Cairo smirks at the behavior.

"I wish Huey was here you guys haven't seen eachother in so long."Aunt Cookie says looking in the cabinets for whatever. Emy still watches from the living room smiling giddly.

Cairo looks at his feet. "So Cairo how's the baby?"Aunt Cookie says"You excited?"

"Well she's only five months as of now and being pregnant isn't much fun for Eden."He smirks"But I can't wait to see him-or her."

Riley Jazmine and Emy all look at him. "You're about to have a baby Cairo?"Jazmine asks.

The boy nods "Yeah.."

Riley raises a brow and Emy throws her head down on the couch in defeat or of disappointment.

"And I told Cairo he can come to me for any help he may need."Aunt Cookie says.

"And you've been most helpful Aunt Cookie."He smiles at her. Jazmine is still reeling over this news, he's so young and is about to be a dad.

"Look I may know where Huey is..I'm not for sure but I have a hunch of where he may be."Cairo says

"Where?"Everyone asks in unison. Cairo shakes his head."I can't say but by tonight If I'm right I'll have him back for you in one peice."

"Nigga I'm going to."Riley says "Me too!"Jazmine adds Cairo holds up his hands."If he wanted to see you guys then he would've came back but we don't want to overwhelm him.."

Jazmine and Riley watch as he says goodbye to Aunt Cookie and heads for the door. They stand at the screen door while Cairo goes down the steps and Emy sighs at the window.

".._what a man_."She says holding her face up with her hand on the back of the couch.

Riley whips his head around at her."The fuck you say? And what you making goggly eyes for?"

* * *

The next few hours drag by slowly with Aunt Cookie cooking all her frustrations and Riley eating them.

It turns night time and Jazmine still watches the window when Emy comes back to sit next to her."You know we leave in the morning.."

"I know."Jazmine snaps"He'll be back." Emy frowns at her and Jazmine doesn't feel like apologizing for yelling so she gets up and goes back outside.

Huey will come back because he loves her and he can't be without her. He said it himself.

Jazmine finally comes back inside when it's really late and Riley and Emy are still on the couch. Emy sits with her legs crossed and Riley with his arms folded.

"Nigga always tryna get attention."Riley mumbles looking at the clock.

"Leave him alone Riley!"Jazmine yells at him."You don't know what he knows."

Riley slaps his forehead."Stop defending him, that nigga just took everything to a whole nother level."

"It was about your parents!"Jazmine yells Riley sits up"You think I ain't know that? And okay he mad shhht I'm mad but he almost killed that old ass nigga and woulda got sent to jail. Then what?"Riley asks. "Huey in jail and granddad old ass would probably have a heart attack when he hear that shit-

"So you don't care is what you're saying?"Jazmine asks putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah I care and I _don't_ gotta prove that shit."Riley says like he has said that before-a few times."But they dead. It's what happens."

He sounds so much more older much unlike the boy who proclaimed he'd live forever when he was eight.

"Well Huey doesn't see it that way."Jazmine crosses her arms. She's going to stand by her man.

"And that's why he is the way he is."Riley says"He need to learn to let go. Okay they dead ain't no bringing them back but he still got us right?"Riley gestures his arm around the room. Referring to everyone.

"Ofcourse."Jazmine says Riley sits back down"Him doing shit like this shows he don't care about us just two dead-

"Don't talk about your parents like that Riley!"Jazmine says Riley looks back at her"ion know why you so mad for Jazzy if they wasn't dead we would've never even moved to Woodcrest."

That hits deep. She always said how happy she was to have them across the street but never really thought about the circumstances and whether or not she was happy about them.

She ofcourse isn't happy their parents had died but she would have never met Huey.

"Look don't get me wrong I wish they wasn't dead but foreal life goes on...he still got his granddad and brother and alot of other muhfuckers depending on him and all that talk about progression and evolving he be saying..it ain't shit."

Jazmine watches and realizes that he's upset at Huey for almost throwing his life away which would ultimately affect everyone.

Emy frowns at Jazmine for upsetting Riley and causing the boy to storm out.

"You should've let them talk out _their_ problems and stop sticking up for Huey."She says.

"You would've stuck up for Riley."Jazmine says Emy shrugs"Yeah when he's _right_. Huey's wrong Jazmine."

Jazmine sighs"I know..but I don't want to be mad at him...He's going to need somebody on his side."

Emy shakes her head."You don't need to be mad at him _to_ him just stop trying to defend him to everyone else."

"But Riley doesn't even know-

"He's knows that he can't remember them."Emy says throwing up her hands."Riley tries and tries and tries but he can't remember people from when he was a newborn, all he know is his granddad and his brother and that's not his fault!"

"I know but-"Jazmine getting excited now."I don't want him to be so mad at Huey."

"_All _he knows is his brother and grandfather and Huey almost took away that." Emy says then she goes out the room and up the stairs with Riley leaving Jazmine alone.

She is indeed mad at Huey now too. She's been mad but just in denial..she touches her forehead and looks at her hand before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

In the morning After everyone showers and gets dressed they all pack and Riley is still upset with Jazmine which ofcourse makes her feel bad. Aunt Cookie is so stressed she hasn't even prepared breakfast.

Their flight leaves at ten in the morning and Jazmine sits outside after she's packed and sat Huey's things by the door.

Jazmine tries to stop herself from crying by rocking on the swingset. When she looks down the street _Huey_ is walking toward her with Cairo on the otherside. Neither seem happy but that may be normal.

"Huey!"Jazmine calls going down the steps to run and hug him. He gets knocked back off balance a bit but manages to hold Jazmine upright. He pulls her back and looks at her head then away quickly.

Jazmine kisses him and he lets her then she looks over to Cairo who smirks at her but Jazmine is busy focusing on her Huey.

"Thanks for bringing Huey back."Jazmine says hugging him again. Jazmine notices how Cairo nods."Yeah no problem." He goes to walk off."Tell Aunt Cookie I said I'll see her later."

Huey only stares at Jazmine then he kisses her again before taking her wrist as they walk to the house.

As soon as Huey is on the other side of the door Riley steps up and punches him dead square in the jaw the girls scream as Huey stumbles.

Jazmine is silently chanting_'nomorefighting nomorefighting nomorefighting.'_

Huey doesn't hit back though. As Riley doesn't even square up they just glare at the other for a while Huey's face softens first.

"Riley I-

"Let's go Red."Riley says his voice deeper than Jazmine has ever heard referring to Emy by her name he calls her. As they go past with their bags to go put them in the car.

Huey watches them walk past and Jazmine goes up to rub his arm"It's okay Huey."

He watches the door his brother just went through then goes to sit on Aunt Cookie's dining room chair.

Aunt Cookie comes in and fusses at him about having her to worry her old heart and Huey apologizes then the woman goes to try and make up a quick meal for them before they leave.

"I'm gonna shower."Huey sighs going to grab clothes from his packed bags along with his body wash.

Jazmine goes to follow him into Aunt cookie's shower and he lets her because he knows that he shouldn't have made her worry like that.

Jazmine helps him undress and Huey lets her while he takes off her bandaids hiding nothing more than red lines now.

He throws them away then locks the door as Jazmine pulls the waistband to his shorts down.

Huey looks at her and grabs at the hem of her shirt. Jazmine recoils and moves away from him. She only want him to shower and she isn't ready to be touched by him. She missed him but is still angry. She tugs her shirt back down and moves her face away so he can't kiss her.

She's angry too. Just like Riley. But she'll stand by him when his back is against the wall.

That's what her eyes must be telling him as he drops his hands and nods to himself."Okay that's fair." Huey turns and climbs his beautiful naked body into the shower and turns it on. Jazmine looks away and begins to gather his dirty clothes.

When Huey is done he climbs out and he's so dripping wet and naked. Jazmine holds up his drying towel and dabs his body.

Huey lets her then she tries to dry his head. Huey reaches down and kisses her then opens her mouth with his tongue and Jazmine cries as she melts into the embrace.

She's so angry but can't control the lust she feels for him. She kisses him back and Huey leans her into the door his naked body pressing into her.

Jazmine pushes him away."Please Huey." Is all she says. He stands way from her and nods to himself again before grabbing his clothes.

Jazmine watches and sighs, she's so tired. She wipes her tears away and kisses him again when he's dressed but only because she missed him she doesn't allow him to deepen it.

She pulls away and stares at him. "I'm angry." She says "I'm so angry." Huey looks at her then rubs his head."Okay.."

Jazmine and Huey exit and he grabs her bags and heads to the car where Riley and Emy sit waiting.

Aunt Cookie had made bacon and boiled eggs which Riley had ate angrily. Huey puts her bags in the trunk and then helps her get situated in the car where she expects him to go get his bags too.

He knows that he'll need to get to the airport early so they can send him through the extra security check. Huey only looks at her as she sits in the car and Huey leans his head on his arm on the roof of the car standing in the open door.

He looks up at Riley who pointedly ignores him on the passenger side front seat.

Huey looks back at Jazmine who is about to ask him what about his bags when she reaches over and puts on her seatbelt for her like her does somedays.

Then Aunt Cookie comes out to take them to airport as Huey reaches down to kiss her forehead.

"Huey..we have to get to the airport."Jazmine says feeling her voice crack Huey pulls away.

Emy reaches over and touches her arm as Jazmine sits up urgently."What's wrong? Go get your things."

Huey closes the door as Aunt Cookie gets in and Jazmine takes off her seatbelt.

"Huey..what are you doing?"Jazmine asks getting frustrated. "He staying here."Riley says disgust evident in his tone."Better off."

Huey looks at his brother sadly then back at Jazmine. "It'll only be for a while." He says moving away from the car. Jazmine is crying now as Aunt Cookie pulls away from the curb and Huey stands there.

Jazmine cries more as she sees him turn to go in the house while they drive down the street.

"Shut up Jazmine!"Riley says turning around and frowning at her. Jazmine closes her mouth and cries silently instead.

_This is not okay._

* * *

**_A/n So you guys know Cairo won't be back until the sequel which is in Huey's pov during college and let me tell yall about the Drama-No wait can't tell yall._**

**_Anyway I hope I answered a few questions with this chapter. Also anybody peep Emy's crush on Cairo? lol soo cute but Reezy ain't for none of the bullshit. lol_**

**_Review responses:_**

**_Ay yo Reviewers I'mma let yall finish...But _****_LOVINHUEYFREEMAN _****_HAD THE BEST REVIEW OF ALL TIME!*Kanye shrug.* _**

**_lol J/K but yo she went DF in like the smoke still has not cleared up yet from how she lit the shit up out of Ernest and Mellie like daaaaaamn*In my Craig and Smokey voice.*_**

**_Yall need to step yall ish up! lol Jk I love all my reviewers and since I'm in the midst of a very important paper I can't do responses just yet and I wanted to update for yall since I been MIA._**

**_Also Five reviews for next chapter. _**

**_I love yall!_**


	70. Chapter 70

When they get home nobody knows what happened back home and Jazmine thinks it should stay that way while Aunt Cookie and Riley agree.

"Where's your brother?"Mr Freeman asks as he picks them up from the airport. Riley shrugs giving a nonchalant answer like 'his gay ass wanted to help Aunt Cookie do some housework.'

Mr Freeman seems to accept it. When Jazmine gets home she cries onto her pillow and sleeps all night then the next day. At like twelve pm Emy climbs in bed next to her with Cindy on the otherside.

"You can't lay in bed til Huey come back."Emy says"That's not healthy."

Jazmine pushes her face into the pillow."He hasn't called...I don't even know why..."

"Caesar called him."Cindy says shrugging she's staying for a sleepover.

Jazmine sits up."What'd he say?" Cindy looks up at Jazmine's cieling fan."He didn't answer."

Jazmine flops back down. Then Cindy sits up."You know what'd make you feel better?"

Jazmine shrugs. Cindy stands up then."Kareoke! Well it'll make me feel bad but you'll be aiite."

She pulls Jazmine's leg and Emy grabs the other until they drag her from bed.

"Okay what songs first? Spice girls or Destiny's child?"Emy says scrolling down the menu on the _Wii_.

Jazmine only sits on the couch. Cindy slaps her thigh. _Hard. _"How many times I'm gonna give you the opportunity to see me do _anything_ spice girl related?"

Jazmine sighs."Never."

Cindy stands "Well then. Gectchassup and sing Karoke."

Jazmine does so and begins to feel better after singing _'Survivor_.' By Destiny's child twice.

"You know what you should do Jazzy?" Emy suggests."Eat some pork."

Cindy agrees and get the pizza man on the phone then she calls Caesar Hiro and Riley.

"We should just do everything Huey hates and makes a party out of it."Cindy says as she confirms pans with the boys.

Jazmine makes a face."That doesn't sound like fun." Emy shrugs."It will be I'm sure-I hope it is."

* * *

They do have a 'Huey hates that' party and it turns out to be fun. They play 'dumb nigga songs' and eat food that will kill you and dance like fools while being unneccasarily loud.(Huey's words)

"Aye I know a song Huey hates."Caesar says then he goes to the _ihome_ and puts his musicplayer on it. A slow song plays and Hiro laughs and starts singing along.

"_Is it my turn to wish you were lying here?"_ He stands and starts rocking his hips side to side.

He then holds his red cup over his head. "_I tend to dream you when I'm not sleeping."_

Caesar laughs and sings along too as the song continues Jazmine finds herself rocking side to side with her eyes closed. It's a really slow and relaxing song.

Why wouldn't Huey like it? It's so mellow and almost hypnotizing. The boys keep dancing while Riley looks away from the crowd and stays in the kitchen while Emy laughs and records while Cindy acts like an one woman audience for Caesar and Hiro.

Jazmine walks over to where Riley is he's been quiet all night not much just less Riley-esque.

Jazmine walks over to him and watches as he pours him a cup of soda and sits at the breakfast bar not going back over to where the other boys are acting like K-ci and Jojo.

He looks up at Jazmine looking alot like Huey when Jazmine stands over him when he reads. But normally Riley would say'The fuck you lookin nat?' Instead he only looks back down at his cup.

That hurts. She wishes he wasn't so upset with her still but he does have reason to be. But she just wants Riley to curse and make fun of her again.

"Riley..I'm-

"What?"Riley interuppts"I ain't talk to him." Jazmine sighs"It's not about Huey It's about what I said to you. I'm sorry."

Riley rolls his eyes."Whatever." Jazmine rubs her head. Why would she even think this would be easy?

"I know I was wrong but I wasn't-I was just trying to-"

"I ain't mad at you Jazzy."Riley says"I'm frustrated with the fact everybody think I don't care about-"Riley looks over at everyone else. "_That_."

"I just ain't walking around beating up crazy old niggas."Riley says frowning Jazmine frowns too because they are talking about Huey.

"Or running away from it like a.._bitch_."Jazmine adds causing Riley to snicker. She laughs too."Huey is being a _bitch_." She giggles she feels like a bad girl.

"Naw naw a bitch_ ass _nigga."Riley snickers Jazmine nods and repeats it causing Riley and herself to fall into a fit of giggles and going into a heap of insults about Huey.

Then when they settle down they each grab a slice of bacon sausage and pepperoni pizza and each bite into their slices.

"Aye this shit ain't really that fun when Huey ol punkass ain't around to be mad about it."Riley says Jazmine nods and sits her slice down."Yeah that's true...but we're okay right?"

Riley rolls his eyes."I'm _more_ than okay; I'm young motherfucking Reezy but I can't speak for your ass.." He folds his arms and Jazmine smirks because he's insulting her back to normal.

"But you can't stay mad at fam."He stands and nudges Jazmine lightly as she smiles."Okay _fam_." she says back hoping she sounds cool but the threatening look Riley shoots her tells her she wasn't.

"What was the name of that song?"Jazmine asks Caesar later.

"_I'd die without you_."He says as they all sit on the couch talking about prom."By P.m Dawn."

"Why do you think Huey hates it?"Jazmine asks Caesar shrugs"I don't know he just got up and turned it off when I played it."

"Bitch ass nigga."Jazmine says Caesar looks up"Ummm excuse me?" Jazmine clamps her hand over her mouth she forgot she wasn't in the kitchen laughing with Riley still.

The boys leave and the girls clean up. "So did you and Caesar talk about going to prom together?"

Cindy shakes her head."Nah he probably going with Kay though. And I mean that's cool and all."

Jazmine can hear the hurt in her voice."Hey who cares? We don't need boys to have fun on prom."

Cindy nods."Yeah." They both don't sound so confident and Emy's asleep on the couch.

Jazmine and Cindy both go upstairs and Jazmine knows they need to discuss her activities in Chicago.

"Me and Huey had sex."Jazmine says while sitting on Geronimo in the corner of her room.

Cindy sits up in Jazmine's bed."Damn J,..how was it?" Jazmine blushes and shrugs.

"He's uh-he got on top of me and it hurted."She says pushing her face in the teddy bears body.

"But what did it feel like?"Cindy is sitting on her knees now. Jazmine shrugs "It hurted and when it stopped I felt him on the inside."

"You felt him in you gut?"Cindy eyes are bulging and Jazmine slaps her face."I guess...it was really uncomfortable when he start going really-

"Deep."Cindy finishes "Damn Huey must be hung like a horse!"

Jazmine covers her face again.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he bottomed you out."Cindy exclaims "That feeling was him hitting your cervix at the end of your vagina."

Jazmine blushes anew."How does it happen?" Cindy stands then and goes to Jazmine's laptop.

She types in 'bottoming out' and after getting past all the gay porn sites she finds a health article about the exact thing.

"_During intercourse the penis can hit something inside the vagina, and that would be the woman's cervix, which is the opening to her uterus (located at the far end of the vaginal canal). If the penis is as long as the canal (or, obviously, longer), the tip of the penis can bump up against the cervix at the end of a thrust. It isn't harmful at all, but it can be fairly unpleasant for the woman (it's not extremely painful or anything, but doesn't feel good either)."_ Cindy looks up at Jazmine when she's done reading.

"Damn bitch I see why you miss him."She jokes and Jazmine throws her face on the bed as Cindy laughs.

"Who would've thought..Huey head game on point and he packing that _heat_!" She burst out in laughter while Jazmine internally dies.

"Shut or I'll snatch out your nose ring."She says darkly. Cindy gasps and covers her nose. However with Cindy being Cindy she picks up her teasing and continues all night.

* * *

When Cindy goes to sleep Jazmine is then wide awake by herself while her father and Yvonne come in from their date with to go plates for her and Emy but Jazmine eats them both.

"How was the party?" Yvonne says cleaning up the kitchen. Jazmine shrugs"It was okay I still miss Huey..did you pick up ice cream from the grocery store?"

Yvonne nods"Yup Cookies and Cream just like you wanted." Jazmine goes to the freezer and eats it right out the carton because she isn't going to share with anyone.

"Did you try calling him?"Yvonne asks Jazmine shakes her head and puts a spoonful in her mouth.

Yvonne yawns and suggest she gives it a shot before retiring to bed. Her father had carried Emy to her room.

Jazmine is on her way to bed when the phone in the hallway rings. It's the housephone and nobody should be calling a house phone this late.

"Hello?"Jazmine answers, the house phone has three different units throughout the house. The main phone in the kitchen another in the hallway and one in her dads room.

"Hey."Huey voice through the phone makes the fine hairs on Jazmine's neck stand up.

"..Um Huey?"She wants to make sure it's actually him. "Jazmine."He says.

Jazmine smiles because he can't see her."Why are you calling so late? On my housephone?"

Huey is quiet for a minute."I called your cellphone first. I don't know why I called your house phone."

"Because you wanted to talk to me maybe?"Jazmine is back in her front room and is sitting on the couch her cellphone is upstairs.

"Maybe."He says his voice sounds tired."What did you do today?"

Jazmine giggles."We had a '_Huey hates that party_.' We did everything you hate."

Huey scoffs."Waste of time." Jazmine smiles"I knew you'd say that."

They sit on the phone in silence for a while then Huey explains to her something about the last corrupted thing the government did. When he's done they sit in silence again.

"They played a song here tonight."Jazmine says"Caesar said you hated it."

Huey doesn't say anything Jazmine continues."By Pm Dawn called I'd die without you."

Huey clears his throat."I don't hate that song." He says"It's a nice song I guess."

Jazmine smiles."I think so too." It's quiet again. She looks out the window at the Freeman house. All the lights are on and she's sure Riley and Mr Freeman are asleep. That's why Huey gets frustrated.

"It's because he played it while we were alone and it made me uncomfortable."Huey says Jazmine giggles even though she doesn't want to.

"I figured it wasn't hardcore enough for you."She confesses. Huey likes political angry rap most of the time.

"No that's not it."He says then they go into another comfortable listening to eachother breath.

"I...called because I um...wanted to talk to you."Huey says Jazmine exhales."I miss you too Huey."

"That's not what I said."He says Jazmine rolls her eyes."But it's what you meant."

"You don't know everything."He says sounding bitter. Jazmine lies on her back and sighs again."I know."

They are quiet again. "I still love you Huey...I'm just really um tired and I don't want to talk on the phone anymore." She feels like she should tell him this.

"Yeah...I know."He says but they don't hang up. They sit on the phone for about another hour just listening to nothing.

She was dissapointed he had yet to apologize but didn't bring it up.

"Jazmine."Huey says sounding like he's lying himself down. "Yes?"Jazmine asks

"I'm hanging up now."Huey says Jazmine sighs"Okay..Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jazmine."

"Wait."Jazmine says she can tell he didn't hang up yet."What about um..

"Yes Jazmine I still_ love _you."He says."Now Goodnight."

"Will you call me tomarrow?" She asks him holding back a yawn.

"I'm not going to promise that...now goodnight DuBois." He waits for Jazmine to say it back then they hang up and she cries.

She misses him and can't care about how pathetic it is.

* * *

He doesn't call back the next two days but Jazmine is busy doing prom prep with Cindy and Emy.

She writes her mother and waves at Mr Freeman and Ms Brown on her way to mail it. They are on the front lawn doing gardening. Ms Brown thought it'd be a good idea and Mr Freeman went along with it because he is smitten.

She goes to the mailbox and sees Riley screeching past in his cart he had been working on the motor to make it go faster. Now it's like a little deathcart. Hiro's in it with him..

Jazmine smiles at them and mails her letter. Everyone is going back to Cindy's tonight for another kickback because it's their last springbreak as seniors in highschool.

Jazmine is on her way to Cindy's with Riley. Emy is hanging out with her friends tonight.

"So I invited Kay."Cindy says while she and Jazmine pour chips in bowls. Jazmine looks up surprised."Even though her and Caesar are..um_ friends_?"

Cindy shrugs."Um yeah I think she's a nice girl and I can't really ignore her if me and Caesar are trying to be..friends again."

Jazmine smiles."So she's not a_ gunk pussy bitch_?"Cindy shakes her head quickly."Nah she still is."

Guests arrive and Hiro invited Bre. "It's not that I want her back or nothing.."Hiro shrugs"I just want all my hoes on my radar."

Jazmine rolls her eyes when he whispers that to her in the kitchen.

Then she goes and dances with everyone. Cindy plays Natural for her and she even booty pops.

She drinks punch-_alot _of punch because the punch makes her mind all fuzzy and she won't keep picturing Huey scowling on the couch at everyone .

When Caesar and Kay arrive Jazmine has had alot of punch. She walks up to Caesar and embraces him in a bearhug telling him to talk like Buju Banton.

"Jazzy have you had punch?"He asks while giving her the piggyback ride she insisted on having him give her.

Jazmine gasps."Caesar does that diabetic pen make you have visions?"

Caesar shakes his head and makes her promise not to drink anymore punch. Jazmine does promise but wiggles her brows at the waiting punch bowl because she had her fingers crossed..he may need to send his psychic diabetic pen back.

Bre is dancing with them too but isn't really playing Hiro or his horndog advances anymind. _You go girl_.

She even calls Ewan and has him show up. Then the girl even looks at Hiro and says."I have a radar of my own."

_Daaaaamn!_

Jazmine doesn't even mind Ewan's presence that much. Maybe it's the punch, he told her a joke and Jazmine laughed for ten minutes.

Cindy laughs at her when she vomits in the potted plant on the patio while holding Jazmine's hair.

Caesar walks out to join them with his hands in his pockets smirking at her."Woah Jazzy I don't think that'll help the plant grow.. it's fake."  
Cindy laughs at his Joke and then steps away as Jazmine drinks from her water bottle.

"So you invited Kay.."Caesar says shrugging his shoulders a bit. Cindy rubs a hand through her hair. She's wearing it down now...she wears it down alot now in a middle part. It looks nice with the dark blonde highlights and her hoop nose ring.

She looks really Bohemien now. Jazmine thinks. "Uh yeah I did...she's a nice girl."Cindy looks through her patio screen door back at everyone else in her party and nods to herself.

Jazmine watches as Caesar watches Cindy."So you aren't being uh..angry about it anymore?"

Cindy makes a thinking face then shakes her head and shrugs."No..I'm not..actually."Cindy seems to finally realize it herself. Caesar smiles at her softly."That's really cool."

Cindy smiles up at him. A real genuine smile. "Yeah..I guess it is... Thanks Caez."

He holds out his fist and Cindy'C-Murph' giggles (Yes, giggles) before tapping his with her own softly.

Jazmine smiles before vomit fills her mouth and she barfs into the plant again. When what feel like hours go bye she goes back into the house with Cindy while everyone is exiting and thanking her for the fun.

Cindy goes to clean and Riley is asleep on the couch. Jazmine is getting a massage while Cindy is watching Hiro and Bre argue in her driveway from the upstairs window chanting'Jerry,Jerry!'

Jazmine moans and closes her eyes as the hands continue their magic. She thinks about Huey and how she misses him.

"Honeycomb,you're tense."The voice says into her ear. Jazmine nods."I know but Huey-

The head connected to the hands reaches down and kisses her temple. "Shhh it's alright."

Then the door opens and the hands move away. Jazmine looks at the open door and she either had way too much punch.(And she probably did) Or her Huey is standing there in the doorway.

The answer is both: "Huey!" Jazmine yells running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Huey pulls her arms from around her."Get off me."He says darkly. Jazmine stares up in disbelief. "Umm okay..why?"

Huey narrows his eyes."Really Jazmine? And.."Huey sniff the air between them."You've been drinking.."

Jazmine covers her mouth."Punch." She says sheepishly. Huey throws up his hands."Well that's just great;alcohol and a nice evening with your ex. Sorry I interrupted."

"In what world?.."She can understand the alcohol part but the ex part was weird. She whips her head around at the couch and sure enough sees Ewan there.

"Ewan!"Jazmine exclaims as Cindy walks down the stairs and starts her chant again.

"Hey look,"Ewan stands and walks over to them."I was just simply trying to help her relax because you stressed her out."

"I stressed her out?"Huey's tone is dangerous. Ewan nods and Huey's eyes darken Jazmine honestly is sweating bullets because she sees Huey's fists ball up and the veins in his arms become more noticeable.

Jazmine silently prays that he doesn't hit Ewan. But Ewan just keep talking. He says something about a quote that says 'What one man won't do another man will.' And right as Huey's hitting hand draws tighter and Jazmine sees his arm about to move she reacts.

Maybe she had too much punch.(And she probably did) but next thing you know her closed fist meets Ewan's nose and his glasses fly off as his head snaps back a cracking noise fills the room.

"Damn!"Cindy and a now woke Riley say in unison. Ewan holds his face as he tries to stand straight he looks at Jazmine like a kicked puppy and she looks over at Huey and sees his hands are back to normal.

Good-but oh lord she hit Ewan and made his nose bleed. She stares at her fist in disbelief. Why does she keep hitting people in their noses?

"I'm sorry-I-I just-Huey."She can't say a complete sentence then she storms out the house.

Huey follows her."This conversation isn't over Jazmine." She keeps walking down Cindy's dark block until Huey takes ahold of her hand and whips her around.

"What the hell Jazmine."He says not even out of breath like Jazmine is for walking so far so fast.

She snatches her hand away."You would've hit him."She says Huey frowns"So you care about whether or not he gets hit now?"

"Apparently not if I hit him!"Jazmine stares at him in disbelief. Huey Freeman is so jealous it's disgusting."I just didn't want you to hit him or I wouldn't see you for another five days."

Huey throws his head back."Then that'll give you the oppurtunity to be drunk and get massages from your man back there."

"You didn't come back!"Jazmine yells"What are you even doing here?" Must be the wrong question to ask because Huey clenches his teeth.

"I came here to see you!"Huey says Jazmine rolls her eyes."I mean in Woodcrest. Last time I saw you we were pulling away from a curb in Chicago."

"So you didn't want to see me? Why were you with Ewan?"He asks Jazmine pushes him."He showed up at Cindy's party! Now stop trying to accuse me of stuff.

"I'm not accusing you of shit."Huey says"Just connecting the dots."

Jazmine stomps angrily."Huey Freeman I hate you! You're jealous, selfcentered-

"Well why are you still with me?"Huey asks angrily."Go prance around with Ewan that's all you want to do anyhow."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Jazmine puts her hands on her hips."You're the one who took my virginity and then decides to avoid me and won't even go on prom with me!"

Huey makes a bitter scoffing noise."Like I don't have more important things to worry about! Is that what this is about? Prom? It's a dumbass night filled with dumbass people."

"I'm going to prom."Jazmine gasps Huey raises a brow then lowers his voice."Like I said _Dumb. Ass. People_."

Jazmine growls and pushes his chest."I don't even know why I tried! You are just a miserable person and you're doing nothing but making me miserable! Your anger,jealousy it's all just holding me back from being happy."

Huey listens to her talk his brows still dipped over his angry eyes. Jazmine continues"And I deserve to be happy. All I do is stick up for you and you just-

"Well go be with your boyfriend back there Jazmine no one is forcing you to stay."Huey says Jazmine runs a hand through her hair because she doesn't want to hear that she wants them to try and fix this. But ehy've reached the point of no return.

"I'm done with this."Huey says walking off. Jazmine anger continues to boil over."And I'm done with you!"

Huey turns around."Good for you then, go be happy." That hurts Jazmine to the core but she yells anyway.

"I will!"She says that must angered Huey because he turns back around and comes back over to her and Jazmine frowns then her face turns to horror when he reaches into the collar of her shirt and snatches her precious necklace right off her neck.

"And I'll just take this."He goes down the street leaving Jazmine under a dimming streetlight reaching up for her necklace that's no longer there.

Huey took it and now she doesn't have him or her necklace. Jazmine feels suddenly smaller and more helpless. Her necklace she said she'd never be without again was gone.

"Jazzy!"Cindy called from behind her. When Jazmine didn't budge Cindy runs up to her.

"Jazzy you good?" Cindy asked"What happen?"

Jazmine only stares ahead and keeps her hand where her necklace would be.

"We broke up."She says turning to Cindy. "Awww Jazzy it's alright." She brings her friend in for a hug.

They go back to her house and Jazmine cries in Cindy's bed.

Jazmine stays that way the entire night and when she wakes up in the morning. Tear tracks still on her face.

"Jazzy my mom made pancakes."Cindy says when Jazmine wakes up. The blonde looks at Jazmine and her face falls.

"Damn Jazzy you look beat."Cindy says Jazmine lies back down then Cindy brings up her some pancakes cut like hearts.

Cindy's mom didn't really take into consideration that you know..you'd have to jab a knife and fork into the heartshaped pancakes to eat them. Therefor cutting the heart and metaphorically breaking the heart.

_Ironic._

Jazmine instead folds it and eats it like one would eat a hot dog.

* * *

When her dad picks her up Jazmine asks him if they can go to the park to do a puzzle and her dad agrees she isn't ready to face Huey or his house.

At the park her dad sings his songs in a happy mood. But doesn't notices Jazmine's bad one.

"What's the matter honey? Suffering from senoritis?"Dad laughs loudy and Jazmine smiles a bit.

"No..me and Huey broke up."Jazmine says holding back salty tears. Tom's eyes widen.

"Already? Why?"He sounds like a twelve year old girl. Jazmine wipes at her nose with her wrist and places a puzzle peice down.

"Because he's a jealous-selfish jerk."Jazmine growls Her father gives her a little smile."But you like him all the same...You know when I was your age I was quite the heartbreaker always-

"Love."Jazmine says stopping her fathers stroll down memory lane."Huh?"He asks

"You said I like Huey..."Jazmine looks up at him."I love Huey."

Tom's face falls then he rubs his neck and laughs a bit stiffly."Uh you know honey who's to say what love is? Don't you think you're a little young?"

Jazmine taps her chin in thought then shakes her head."No...I'm sure I know what love is."

"How-I mean what is it?"Tom challenges placing a puzzle down on the picnic table that they sit at.

"I know love is when you always want to be around them and will sacrifice almost any important event to do just that. I know it's alway when you rather bad time with that person than have good times with someone else. I know it's when their kisses feel like warm cinnamon rolls on a cold winters night or a cool popsicle on the hottest day in summer." Jazmine smiles up at the sky. "I know love is when you never expect anything in return and when you two touch It's like-

"Okay okay!"Tom says blushing furiously."I know now that you know what love is."

Jazmine shrugs"Okay daddy." She giggles a bit at how frustrated he is. When they finish the puzzle they realize it's a picture of a puppy in a mitten.

As they put the peices away Tom goes back to their discussion."So are you and Huey going to talk about these differences you two are having?"

Jazmine shrugs."It kind of was a bad fight."

"How bad?"Tom asks as they stroll throught the park. "We yelled at eachother and he took my necklace back."

"Nooo."Tom gasps "Your favorite necklace?" Jazmine nods Tom shakes his head then clears his throat."Look sunshine, I know boyfriend troubles may seem like it's the end of the world but it isn't..whatever problems you and Huey are having I'm sure you both will work them out and come to terms with them."

Jazmine smiles up at her father.

They go and get ice cream afterward then Jazmine goes to get fitted in her dress.

It looks phenomonal on her and she smiles in the mirror to appease him."Oh honey you are going to look amazing."Her father beams."We can get you some nice jewelry to go along with it."

Jazmine flinches and shakes her head quickly while staring at her mirror."No way daddy I have a necklace and I'm going to wear it."

* * *

With that being said she had her daddy drop her off at Huey's work and she stormed in there like a bat out of hell. She looked around until she found Huey at the counter with a line of costumers and a lot of employees near him.

"Huey Freeman!"Jazmine yelled marching through the lines of people who all turned at her shrill voice.

Huey looks up from the cash register and his eyes instantly narrow at her. Jazmine walks toward him."Give it back."

Huey ignores her and gives a costumer change. Jazmine goes behind it and stands next to him."I said give it to me Huey."

"What?"Huey asks darkly. Jazmine stomps her foot."You know what I'm talking about I want my necklace right now!"

Huey ignores her again. Jazmine watches another costumer walk up and then she pushes Huey."I want my necklace back!"

"You're making a scene go away I don't have your necklace."Huey says to her Jazmine crosses her arms."Well where is it?!"

A bigheaded foureyed guy walks up to Huey and clears his throat."Uhh Huey?"

Huey turns his head at the nervous guy and he flinches."What?" He asks shortly.

"Uh maybe if you can take your uh..company to the back and talk to her so she can not be so um loud."

Huey and Jazmine both glower at the guy before Huey slams the drawer on the cash register closed while still staring at the boy then he walks away and Jazmine follows.

"I said give it back."She repeats as he walking toward the back door."Go away Jazmine."

Jazmine grabs a book off the table and holds it up to throw."You better not."Huey says not even turning around.

"I want my necklace now give it to me."She says her voice just as dangerous as his.

Huey turns around luckily they are in the spoken word section and it's fairly empty.

"Why do you want it? We're broken up."Huey asks her Jazmine puts the book back on the table "You gave it to me before we got together so I should still have even if we aren't."She stares in his eyes and Huey looks away first and reaches in his shirt pocket.

"Here."He pulls out the necklace and sits it on the table between them Jazmine exhales deeply like she's been holding it since she got there.

She grabs it and holds it in her fist. Huey stares"There you have it."

Jazmine stares back."Thank you." She says

After a silent stareoff Jazmine goes to leave and Huey stays in the section scowling at the floor.

"Well I'm leaving now."Jazmine says still holding her necklace. Huey doesn't answer.

Jazmine cries on the bus all the way home. Then when she gets home she goes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Things I loved writing about this chapter:The 'Huey hates that'Party**

**-The Riley and Jazmine fam moment**

**-Hiro getting played by Bre**

**-And Cindy and Caesar finally reconnecting and showing that Cindy is becoming more mature like Caesar wants her to be.(Ten points for character development.)**

**-Last but not least I love Writing the Ewan getting punched by Jazmine part.**

**Things I hated writing in the chapter: All the Jazzy tears! And the break up but don't trip guys. It'll be better I just had to do this.**

**Review responses:**

**MzJade:****_ That was a real sad chapter and I know you gone hate this one but don't worry I got you =) True he isn't really a bad guy he was hurt by Huey. That's so right and Huey probably staying to correct his ways with his Mellie I dk because I had to be Jazmine while writing the story so If it's something she don't know I don't know lol_**

**_You so right about Riley he is smarter and affected just like everybody else but he probably only talk to Emy about it. But Jazmine had to stick up for Huey even though she know Riley was right throwing away your life won't bring back your parents._**

**_Yeah Ernest's conscious is beating him up. He is suffering everyday that Alzheimer's is giving it to him and I've seen something like that before:A women murdered her husband years ago and then she got Alzheimer's and ended up confessing a lot of repressed memories and one of them was the murder. Actually that was an episode of Coldcase(A good ass episode too)_**

**_Lol Emy was caught up but Riley being a Freeman sure enough got jealous. Lol and he was already in a bad mood to begin with._**

**_Guest_****_: Lol yeah Huey needed to chill off a bit I guess lol Maybe he went somewhere he used to go when Cairo and Huey were kids. _**

**_Nina: _****_I'm so sorry lol But he back in this chapter although he&Jazmine reunion isn't the best one._**

**_LovinHueyFreeman:_****_ Truthfully if it ain't Huey It gotta be Cairo I loved him in 'Old soul' and also yes his name is like...sexy but yet and still I kind want to name my future son that name. lol_**

**_Yeah you gone love him in the sequel he a mix of Huey and Caesar. I think nobody understands Riley because he probably never talk to Huey about it-both boys seem to bottle those kind of emotions up. But I think he talks to Emy about it like you can tell it hurts that he has no recollection of them and he probably feels bad he can't miss them the same way his brother does. But he does know his granddad and Huey so Huey taking them away by being reckless would devastate him._**

**_He doesn't want to know what that kind of loss feels like. I totally feel for Riley more. sorry lol_**

**_lol Idk where Huey went and yeah the sequel has everything this one kind of doesn't it's all in Huey's POV so you make like it better because we see everything he isn't telling Jazmine._**

**_Breeahhnaa:_****_Lol yup when you get home you totally have a chapter to read lol! Huey needed to fix himself I guess and you so right Ernest is or was fucked the fuck up. Huey totally gave him them sleepers. like Brutal af_**

**_Lol bouta go listen to drake and think about life. I've never heard that sentence before. and yes poor Jazmine you got some ass and know you getting knocked out! Smh good night turned bad._**

**_Lol Riley got his third eye on Emy ass'Talm bout whatta man' girl you better sit yo lil red head ass down somewhere girl Cairo got bigger fish to fry._**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/n yall can thanks LovinHueyFreeman  for this lol**

* * *

On the first day of school she rides with Cindy and Emy."You and Huey still ain't talk?"Emy asks from the back.

Jazmine shakes her head and stares ahead. Cindy plays Joss Stone for her successfully making her feel worse.

At the school Caesar is with Huey at his locker. The dreadhead boy watches Jazmine walk up to the locker and Jazmine blushes at his gaze because she didn't put much effort in her look today.

She wore a simple pink t shirt and jeans(Yes jeans) and a pair of pink keds. Her hair was in a messy ponytail on the back of her head but she does have her necklace on.

"Hey Jazzy."Caesar spoke cautiously Jazmine waved and smiled at him then Huey stepped aside to let her get her things out.

She started grabbing all her books. Huey watches and doesn't stop her. She's going to move back in to Cindy's locker since she knows the combination.

"What are you doing?"Huey asks after Jazmine starts trying to peel off her kitty stickers and trying to muffle her sniffles and see through her tears. Caesar walks away backwards from them.

"I'm putting my stuff back in Cindy's locker because-

"I don't -you're crying."Huey says Jazmine wipes her face but doesn't turn around."So what?"

"I made you cry with a simple question?"Huey raises his stupid brow. Jazmine sniffs."No I've been crying."

"Well stop."Huey says"It's annoying."He takes her books from her and starts putting them back on the second shelf."All of this is stupid."

Jazmine only sniffs in response.

"Relationships,emotions,exes,"Huey names things off to himself but loud enough for Jazmine to hear.

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that anymore."Jazmine says"You don't have a girlfriend anymore like you wanted."

"Or a regular friend."Huey challenges The bell rings and students start to clear out the hall."I lost a best friend too. I... uhh...I guess."

Jazmine blinks up at him."You have Caesar." Huey looks away"Yeah well he doesn't make good sandwiches."

Jazmine resists the urge to smile."I'll make you sandwiches then." Huey looks away."_And_?"

Jazmine wonders what else he'd want."I'll stop being a crybaby...?"She says taking a wild guess.

Huey makes a thinking face then shrugs"Alright. That'll do..what do you want?"

"I want to keep being locker buddies."She says"And carpool buddies." She clasps her hands together.

Huey rolls his eyes."So we'll ride to school together and continue sharing lockers."

Jazmine nods to affirm this. They are now the only people in the hallway both terribly late for class.

Huey looks at the floor."Stop fighting with me."He says Jazmine reaches for her necklace."You stop."

"I'm not fighting with you. You're fighting with me."Huey says still not meeting her eyes.

"Okay." The conversation reaches a silent pause and Huey then looks up at her to say something.

"Anything else you want?" She hopes that he'll say that he wants to be together again. Huey then looks away and shrugs."No."

Jazmine swallows a painful lump in her throat. Huey puts his hands in his pockets."What about you? What else do you want?"

Jazmine contemplates telling him that she wants to be together and kisses him to the moon but decides against it."Nothing."

Huey looks up then and for a second hurt flashes through his eyes but then it's replaced with the same dark mysterious look thats always in it.

"Okay then...I guess we're done here."Huey says"You'll ride with me after school right?"

Jazmine shrugs"Um I don't know I can just ride with Cindy-

Huey lifts his head up at her."Look _I'll_ take you home. The white girl still doesn't have a license" Jazmine smiles"Okay.."

"Go to class."Huey says Jazmine then goes to kiss him and remembers they shouldn't so she awkwardly stands and looks away from him.

Huey then leaves after standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

Jazmine leaves after and goes to class where she texts Yvonne asking if she can make spaghetti for dinner. Jazmine has a taste for spaghetti.

Yvonne texts her back and the answer is yes Yvonne texts her again asking how she's feeling today and Jazmine ignores that question.

* * *

At lunch her and Huey go to saladhaus and try to be normal. Bestfriend normal but after kissing,having sex and all those emotions it's kind of hard to just go back to what they were before.

"My partner in video production is a big weirdo he wants our final video project to be about why he wants an Asian girlfriend."Jazmine says into her salad bowl.

Huey makes a noise."You should suggest a project about the fetishization of Asian women."

Jazmine doesn't know what that means but Huey normally explains complex topics more but he seems really sentence-y today and not talking much so she doesn't try to pry.

"Oh."Is all she says"Okay...maybe I will." She puts salad in her mouth and Huey doesn't tell her about table manners because she's minding her Ps and Qs today.

After a silent lunch Jazmine runs a hand through her hair and Huey clears off their table they have like twenty minutes before lunch will be over since they didn't do much talking to slow them down and Huey likes to leave ten minutes before the lunch period is over.

They sit idly with Huey staring out at the parkinglot. "Riley put aluminum foil in the microwave yesterday..it caught fire."

Jazmine giggles and Huey only side eyes her then they looks back out the window.

"We never got to watch the rest of the movies we picked."Jazmine says feeling herself wanting to cry.

Huey looks out the window still."I know." They sit in silence and Jazmine tries to distract herself with her phone then her hair but she keeps glancing at Huey who must find something in the parking lot interesting because he won't look at her.

They leave and in the car Jazmine lets his news talk play and she sits with her arms crossed Huey doesn't have to remind her about her seatbelt.

They go to the school and Huey has to go meet with a teacher and leaves Jazmine to her own devices as she waits for lunch to end to go to her last class.

After school Huey drops her off and goes to get ready for work. Jazmine goes inside to do homework.

"Hey pumpkin."Tom greets from the couch. Jazmine gasps"Daddy! What are you doing home?"

"I went to meet a client at the prison and decided to take the rest of the day off."Tom says easily. Jazmine smiles"Good for you." She sits next to him and asks if he can help her with her homework.

"Surething."Tom answers sitting up. Normally Huey would help her but her father is really smart too.

He nor Huey ever yell at her for being wrong or confused her father gently tells her to take her time and Huey simply corrects her but doesn't berate her with insults to make her feel embarrassed about not knowing simple things like all her seven times tables.

Afterwards she just sits on the couch with her father as he watches one of those boring news talk shows while her daddy rubs her head.

Later Yvonne and Emy come in and Yvonne makes Jazmine's spaghetti. She even puts her extra parmesean cheese on it.

Riley comes over later and eats while Yvonne braids his hair. Emy does their homework while Jazmine snacks on a pudding cup.

It's finals week and Jazmine has been studying like crazy and her video production partner won't stop requesting to do that gross project but refuses to do any actual work.

"You should just get one of those Asian porn dvds and give it to him to present."Caesar says at lunch.

Jazmine considers this while Cindy continues cramming for her tests. Emy tries to make Riley focus on his books but he's only interested in his handheld game he does go on a brief study kick every now and then lately.

Huey only sits silently reading so Jazmine turns to Caesar again."That would be a good idea but where would I find Asian porn?"

"I have some."Hiro says while he watches Bre at the otherside of the cafeteria. Seems as if he likes her more now that she isn't paying him any attention. Kay sits with them too and she kind of just watches everyone silently.

Jazmine chooses to ignore his comment about the porn. "Have you asked Bre to prom?"

Hiro shoots her a look before biting into his salad wrap."No and I'm not going too."

Jazmine shrugs."Well I heard that she was going with Ewan." Hiro's eyes narrow and he stares over at Bre.

Huey clears his throat."So you just hear things about Ewan or you hear things_ from _Ewan."

Jazmine looks up at him and Huey stares back the rest of the table begin making uncomfortable noises except Riley...Riley snickers at his brother's jealousy.

Jazmine is about to retort when Caesar steps in."But that..wouldn't matter because Ewan would be going to prom with Bre because they are together."

Hiro scoffs then Bre walks over and everyone except Huey and Jazmine look up at her.

"Hey guys I-

"Yo Bre."Hiro stands and puts his hands on the table. Bre looks at him through her rayban prescription eyeglasses.

"Yes Hiro?"She smirks. Someone must have given this girl Diva classes.

"We're going to prom together."Hiro says."I'll be over so we can pick our colors."

Bre stares and so does everyone else except for Huey and Jazmine who still have a stareoff with eachother.

"Okay then."Bre smiles."Bye guys." She beams serenly and leaves again.

Hiro sits down and eats his fries daring anybody to say anything.

Huey clears his throat sitting back in his chair."Well now you can get your prom date with your dream guy Jazmine." Jazmine frowns at him then stands grabbing her bag and pushing past Huey and stomping to the bathroom.

* * *

Jazmine cries in the bathroom stall for about ten minutes until Emy comes in and opens the door."Why is he constantly bringing this up? He won't drop it."Jazmine sobs sitting on the toliet.

Emy shrugs and gives her tissue."Boys are weird and the Freeman's are crazy jealous...Huey just seems insecure y'know?"

Jazmine sniffs some more than stands and goes to the mirror wiping her red nose. She looks at Emy in the mirror.

"You think he still loves me?"Jazmine asks Emy nods"Why else would he be so angry?"

"Then why didn't he say he wants me back?"Jazmine asks Emy shrugs again."I don't know..like Riley gets really angry when I talk to other guys but when I say he's jealous he says he isn't and kind of gets mad."

Emy goes to the sink and washes her hands because she's obligated to wash her hands whenever she sees a sink. Nerd.

"It's like they think jealousy is a sign of weakness."Emy says as she goes to the dryer and tries to speak over the loud blowing.

"I can identify thirty different kinds of rocks but can't for the life of me figure out boys."Emy says as the dryer turns off.

"So I kind of just stop trying and let it work itself out."Emy says"You should too."

Jazmine smiles a bit but she doesn't feel happy. They head to the bathroom door."Besides these aren't even normal boys either..they're _Freeman_ boys."

Jazmine giggles as they walk out and are met with Huey leaning on the lockers outside the door.

He looks at Jazmine and sends Emy a look that makes her squeak and say something about going back to lunch.

She's down the empty hallway and Huey and Jazmine are left. "You're going to cry everytime I try and talk to you?" Huey asks.

Jazmine rolls her eyes."I punched him in the face for you."She throws up her hands."Why do you keep using him against me?"

Huey sighs and shakes his head. Jazmine continues talking"I've never done half the things I've done with you with Ewan."

Huey eyes narrow. Because he knows where she's going with this."I never cried a gazillion times because of him. I never kissed him like I've done you. and I never had sex with him."

Huey eyes turn to lightening. Jazmine pulls at her hair."Does that not mean anything to you?"

"I told you us having sex didn't validate anything. It was just sex! I told you that."Huey almost yells at her.

"Well I didn't just sex with Ewan."Jazmine says Huey's fist clench. "Shut up."

Jazmine is crying again."You know that I love you but you don't want to accept it because you don't understand why but Huey instead of constantly trying to find out if I really love you why don't you show me that you really love me." Jazmine wipes her face and walks away leaving Huey alone.

* * *

Senior finals are over and Cindy and Hiro make a big show of throwing their books away in the hallway trash. Jazmine shrieks because don't they know that they'll have to pay for those books?

Huey and Jazmine haven't quite spoken a full sentence but he won't let her ignore him. He'll come over without announcing and they'll sit and watch tv.

She makes him sandwiches still but now he'll mutter a thanks when he takes them. On the way home from school sometimes he'll shift in his seat. Jazmine hasn't snuggled him because she's afraid she may kiss him.

She misses Huey's kisses. She misses how he'll walk behind her and tug her hair lightly to get her to kiss him.

She misses how he'd tell her not to touch him while he merges when he drives. She even misses how he'd make Yvonne angry by always spoiling the end to 'Scandal' because he'd always figure it out.

When he comes over to help her father every Wednesday night sometimes he lets her help him highlight important details her father will need in trial. Sometimes he stares at her.

* * *

"Huey Freeman what are you looking at?" Jazmine asks as they sit on the floor in the front room with the papers files neatly infront of them. Her dad was on an important call so Huey and Jazmine went into the living room.

He told her the important things to highlight and Jazmine was doing so while he was reading somethings her father may have overlooked. Jazmine had felt his eyes on her while she worked and didn't even have to look up at him.

"So I'm not allowed to look at you?"Huey asks looking back at the papers in his hand.

Jazmine smiles."It's okay you can look if you want." It feels like they're walking on eggshells because one thing could make Jazmine cry or make Huey angry.

"Maybe I don't want to look anymore."Huey says Jazmine shrugs."Okay then."

"Why are you wearing those glasses? You don't even need them."Huey asks

Jazmine pushes the frames up on her nose."It makes me feel lawyer-y"

Huey looks up at her."What've I told you about making up words?" Jazmine giggles then tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't make that up." Jazmine says sitting on her knees."It's in the dictionary."

"What dictionary?"Huey asks taking her highlighter pen. Jazmine thinks."The DuBois dictionary."

Huey raises a brow."You know everytime you make up a word you should really write it down and compile it into a dictionary."

Jazmine smiles and somehow she ends up next to him. Huey shifts a bit and so does Jazmine. They go back to work except now her knees are in his hip while the rain is pelting the outside windows hard and Jazmine can hear faint thundering.

Normally Huey would sleep over but now he only put his papers away and stood from the floor. Jazmine stands too.

"It's raining."She says worriedly Huey pulls his hoodie on. "I'm aware."

"You don't have to go."Jazmine says truth is she doesn't want him to go."We have netflix and Yvonne is gone with her sister for a spa weekend and Emy went with them. Daddy will be in his office all night."

Huey looks out the window at his house. "It's late Jazmine."He goes to walk to the door.

"I know...so that means it'll be closer to morning and then you'll be able to leave."Jazmine clamps his hand in her own two.

Huey stares at her."I have netflix on my tv now."She adds. Huey looks at the door again.

"I don't care about netflix."Huey says Jazmine pokes out her lip."Don't go."

Huey rolls his eyes and lets Jazmine drag him upstairs where they sit at the foot of her bed she still has his hand clamped in hers.

Whenever lightening and thunder strikes she squeezes his hand. He stares at the wall.

"Can we snuggle?"Jazmine asks trying to find what they had before they became boy and girlfriend.

Huey looks over at her then looks ahead."Okay.." Jazmine moves closer to him and puts her face in his neck. But it's not right.

"Your hoodie."She says "You have to take it off." She moves away so Huey can tug it over his head showing his black shirt Jazmine climbs on his lap and puts her face in the crook of his neck.

She smells his scent of fabric softener and nice cologne and tears spring into her eyes. Huey keeps his hands at his side and Jazmine places one of his hands across her lap.

"Lie down."She says and Huey exhales before lying back on her bed with Jazmine across him her face still buried in the crook of his neck. It feels like old times but it's not fully since she still has so many feelings now.

"Huey.."Jazmine says after they both lie in her bed silently."Jazmine."He responds.

"I don't want this...to be this way anymore."She's on the verge of tears."I don't want to go back to being friends."

Huey doesn't speak for a moment he stares at the air above them."Me either Jazmine...I miss you."

Jazmine snuggles him again."So are we back together?" Huey's quiet again. "It wouldn't be fair to go back to being in a relationship with you."

Jazmine sits up."What does that mean?" Huey sits up too"I'm to..

"Jealous."Jazmine says Huey rolls his eyes"Yeah that...to be in this relationship."

"So what the hell are you jealous for?"Jazmine asks him. Huey narrows his eyes."About you and your fake ass Eric Jerome Dickey."

Jazmine could hit him in the eye."Why are you still stuck on that?!"

"How would you feel if the person you've been hopelessly smitten with for the past seven years just ups and dates some guy she doesn't even know after I've been there the whole time?" Huey is raising his voice a bit.

"But I've always loved you!"Jazmine yells."Stop being so damn insecure."

"I'm not being insecure."Huey says then they have a stare off and he sighs."Okay I am but I can't control it Jazmine..."

"I was insecure when you started hanging with Kay."Jazmine says"And after you told me it was nothing I let it go."

"But you had only decided you loved me a few days prior."Huey says"So it was easier for you to get over it."

Jazmine shakes her head."I didn't decide anything. I realized that I loved you all along Huey."

"Yeah well all that's fine but that isn't going to stop me from being pissed that I actually..loved you all this time and you went off with someother guy that's perfect for you..no matter how corny he is."

"He isn't-wasn't perfect for me Huey."Jazmine sighs."I'm tired of this fight Huey..I love you and only you... why can't this be better?"

"Because I'm not better and until I am you should just go along and see other people."Huey says.

Jazmine's heart stops."I don't want to see other people...I only want this-us."She whines a bit. "And you won't even go to prom with me."

Huey sighs as Jazmine begins crying."Jazmine don't start this."

She hits his chest as she begins to sob."You don't love me." Huey closes his eyes."I told you not to say that anymore."

Jazmine sniffs and lies down again Huey follows soon after. "Goodnight."Huey says even though his eyes are wide open.

Jazmine turns on her side away from him."Goodnight."She whispers and begins sobbing herself to sleep.

Through the night she feels him run his thumb across her hip in that soothing way he used to do but now it's not the same.

In the morning Huey is still in bed with her and the rain hasn't stopped. Jazmine sits up and sees Huey is leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed.

Jazmine stretches and yawns getting his attention for a moment making him scowl at her then back at the dark tv.

"I'm leaving."He says Jazmine stares at him before grabbing her pillow and hugging it."You don't have to."

"I want to,I'm gonna go shower then go to work."Huey says standing. Jazmine watches him then speaks again."Can we do something after?"

"Like what?"Huey asks Jazmine shrugs"You can have dinner here and we can watch movies."

Huey shakes his head."I don't think so Jazmine.."

She's hurt but hides it."That's okay I have prom stuff to go over anyway."

Huey coughs a little."Uhh with who?"

Jazmine stares at his head for a moment then understands."Maybe just with Yvonne and Ms Brown."

"Oh."Huey says his shoulder untense."Whatever."

Jazmine does look up makeup and hair ideas to go along with her dress then she goes over her luncheon attire and the senior trip is on Tuesday.

The rain stops and her father and her are the only ones home because Emy and Yvonne are still gone. She makes them sandwiches and he goes out with Mr Freeman to go jog and then when he comes back he goes to his office where Jazmine assumes he will stay all night.

Huey does come over after work much to Jazmine's surprise. "You came back!"Jazmine shrieks.

He frowns at her and she lets him in. Huey sits on the couch and Jazmine sits next to him staring. She doesn't know why he came back but is glad that he did.

"So you got all your prom stuff out the way?"Huey asks the tv. Jazmine nods and smiles."My dress is really pretty."

Huey looks at her then back at the tv."You're pretty."He says that like it's an insult.

Jazmine smiles more then turns to the tv. They watch the news channel and her dad comes down.

"So guys what are we watching?"Tom asks while Jazmine goes to make her a snack in the kitchen then she returns and sits on the floor while Huey has his arms crossed while he slouches on one end of the couch and her father has his leg crossed over the other at the opposite end of the couch.

After they watch the boring news and her father and Huey discuss the events for atleast an hour her father suggests a movie he got mailed to the house.

It's called _Cry Freedom_ it's a political drama with Denzel Washinton in it. Jazmine doesn't understand half of what's going on but Huey and her father both watch intently.

She likes how when she asks a question both of them answer it in unison then go quiet.

She knows her father and Huey are polar opposites really she can see that but when she looks back at them on the ends of couch both concentrating on the screen. They have similar opinions on somethings and plenty of times Huey may change her father's opinion on one subject and it may end up the the otherway around though Huey hates being proven wrong.

She's content right now eating pretzels on the living room floor and now knowing how mean the South African government is.

"Do you think this is still going on?"Jazmine asks looking at all the killings. Huey nods and her father shakes his head.

That prompts a headed discussion between the two talking all types of political mumbo Jumbo that gives Jazmine a headache.

"What about mommy? She's in Africa!"Jazmine throws her head back to start crying. The two guys look at her and her father coos at her.

"Aw pumpkin. Your mother isn't in that part of Africa."He says Huey rolls his eyes and looks back at the screen.

"How big is Africa?"Jazmine cries."Can't they just come to her village and-

"Shut up Jazmine."Huey says still looking at the screen."Africa is a Continient and your mother isn't near any of this."

"Where this _was_..."Tom smiles at Jazmine. Huey glares at Tom."It's still going on."

That starts another debate. Jazmine goes to make a sandwich. When the movie ends Huey and her father talk about the trial he's helping her dad with.

Then Huey goes to leave. Jazmine walks him to door. "Bye Huey.."Jazmine says taking his hand and swings it.

"Goodbye Jazmine."Huey says Jazmine shakes her head at him."Don't say goodbye. It sounds so final."

"Whatever."Huey sighs on his way down her steps on the front porch. Jazmine watches him with his hands stuffed into his pockets and he walks across the street.

She sighed inwardly at the thought of not doing goodbye kisses. But Huey said he was going to work on it and she trusts him.

* * *

**A/N shouts out to Mercedes B keep her and her family in your prayers. Stay up player much love =)**

**Also to the reviewer by the name of Hurry up_ who said and I quote: "Bitch...you STINK." I just want to say I'm sorry and I'll go shower now =(_**


	72. Chapter 72

Sunday night it rains again and Jazmine tosses in her sleep. Yvonne made fried catfish and Jazmine was thinking of going vegetarian because everytime she ate an animal she'd sleep wild.

She dreamt about Huey and how scary he was hitting Ernest and how Fahkeem is Huey's uncle and Huey's parents. She had been thinking of this every since they got back in town but tonight it makes her restless for some odd reason.

This weekend Jazmine did alot. Jazmine decided to organize a book drive at Mr Bitchez for the Pimp named slickback's childcare center for childrens.

She always made some menu changes and was doing more budgeting since Mr Freeman mostly left that up to positive brother Hakeem and herself.

Positive Brother Hakeem was now manager of Mr Bitchez and is in charge when Mr Freeman is out. Jazmine mostly comes in to pick up slack and go where ever she's needed.

As Jazmine sits at her computer desk trying to look up a hairstyle online to distract herself Emy knocks at her door and before Jazmine can tell the girl to enter she's already coming inside wearing a big brown and red flannel pajama set with a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"Uh someone is at the door for you."Emy says Jazmine turns in her chair to face her."Okayyy send them in." Jazmine feels like she has a secretary.

"No you gotta come see this."Emy urges leaving the room again. Jazmine comes downstairs walking past her dad in the shower where he is singing loudly.

They walk past Yvonne who is cleaning the kitchen on the phone loudly talking to her friend.

She walks past the couch where Emy has a blanket on the couch watching tv with a bowl of popcorn with hotsauce. The girl was watching some show on discovery channel she has been trying to catch for the past week but Yvonne filled the dvr with her cooking shows instead.

Jazmine opens the door and who's there she never though in a million years would be there.

"Ms Mellie?"Jazmine squeaks"What are you doing here?" Ms Mellie stands at the door in a traveling coat and hat.

"Here come in and get out this rain."Jazmine urges. Ms Mellie waves her hand."No need. I was only passing through."

Jazmine's mind is offically boddled."What are you-where's Ernest?"

"He's at a veteren's home."Ms Mellie says simply."And that's where he's staying."

Jazmine stares into this woman's eyes and sees Huey and Riley all through them."Have you spoken to them?"

Ms Mellies eyes look downcast. Luckily the rain stop falling a little and was only lightly drizzling.

Jazmine looks behind her to see Emy and Yvonne pretending to not be listening while Emy whistles a tune and pretends to be studying the remote and Yvonne pretends to dust off the table.

Jazmine closes the door and hugs her arms around her as she steps out on the porch with Mellie.

"What did they say?"Jazmine asks Mellie shakes her head."Nothing. Riley sat on the stairs and pretended he didn't know me while his grandfather opened the door. He didn't seem to happy to see me either."

Jazmine doesn't quite know what to say on Mr Freeman's attitude because his son did die because of her husband. So she just says this:"Riley knows you."

Mellie coughs a bit and Jazmine feels her chest warm she doesn't want to see an old woman cry. Mellie looks at the house across the street. "I didn't see Huey but..I know he knows I was there."

Jazmine nods."Ofcourse he did." She feels a little frustration at Huey. Mellie takes off her hat and Jazmine looks away quickly.

"I spent all my life being quiet..I let Ernest run my son away and kill my daughter...I let them take the boys away.." Her voice sounds hurt."And now we're paying for it."

Jazmine thinks about how Ernest has completely lost his mind and can not escape the memory of what he's done. Then she thinks about Mellie...

"You know they call it the silent killer."Mellie says "That's funny hm?"

Jazmine doesn't answer. Mellie stands with her in silence before putting her hat back on.

"Time for me to start living.." She says her voice strong and determined. Jazmine swallows a lump."Where will you go?"

Mellie shrugs."I don't know. But that's the fun part.." She smiles then goes in her coat pocket.

Jazmine watches as she pulls out a stack of letters tied together by a string. They all are old and discolored.

"I cleaned out the house before I left."Mellie says."Give these to the boys for me...please?"

Jazmine takes them and nods to Mellie before they hug. It's a warm hug and Jazmine feels a tear fall. About five minutes go bye when Mellie goes back to her waiting taxi and Jazmine watches on the porch as the lights on the back of the cab dissappear down the street and rain starts pouring again.

Jazmine looks across the street and sees that the light to Huey's room is on and it wasn't before. She is overcome with anger as she goes in the house and Emy turns on the couch to look at her.

"What happen?"The girl asks.

Jazmine only goes under the sink and retrieved a big ziplock bag to put the letters in before heading back outside neverminding the rain.

She stalks over to the Freeman house and uses the knocker to ask for entrance. After a moment the door opens. It's Riley he's dressed for bed and is about to make a comment about Jazmine being slippery wet on the doorstep.

She brushes past him and up the stairs ignoring Mr Freeman's yells from his recliner about Jazmine tracking up his floors and she goes into Huey's room where he sits in his chair seemingly waiting on her.

"You knew she was out there."Jazmine says angrily clutching the ziplock bag in her hand.

Huey doesn't answer he only stares at her for a moment."You're wet."

"I know I'm wet."Jazmine says she's trying to contol her anger because she doesn't know how he feels but she is becoming quickly fed up with his stubborn behavior.

Huey stands and grabs a towel from his dresser drawer. "Here let me.."

Jazmine slaps his hand away."We need to talk."She hardly recognizes her own voice.

She's upset she needs to figure out what he's going through and she's fed up with his damn mind games.

"We need to talk right now Huey Freeman."She says when he only stands there holding the towel.

No more being quiet. Huey nods and sees that Jazmine means business."But not here."

He leads her to the garage and then unlocks it. Jazmine stands behind him not even worried about the rain anymore as she clutches the ziplock bag for dearlife.

When Huey opens the door and Jazmine walks in she looks around the space. Huey has it covered in posters of Malcolm X,Che Guerva,Muhammed Ali,Stokely Carmicheal and some other mad black people and revolutionaries.

He also has a a punching bag and those pull up chains hanging on the ceiling. He has alot of different weapons too. Scary looking weapons he has a big radio with a ipod dock on it and he has a laptop and table where Jazmine supposes he builds things at. He has a big floormat and a weightlifting bench.

Huey had been leaning at the door and watching her as she looked around. Then she turned to him remembering why she was here. The sunroof above showed the rain falling still.

"I-you know Mellie was here Huey."Jazmine says sounding tired. Huey looks away and frowns. "So what?"

"Huey! You can't keep holding this grudge."Jazmine says Huey frowns harder."Jazmine I don't want to talk about this."

"Well we need too and we will."Jazmine decides Huey rolls his eyes."We won't."

"Huey Freeman.."Jazmine says"I'm tired of this..of all of this."

Huey stares at her."So what.. you never want to speak to me again?"

"I never said that.."Jazmine shakes her head."We are going to speak. I need to know why your so-

"Jazmine I told you I don't know her."Huey is speaking angrily. Jazmine shakes her head."She's your grandmother and she's sorry for what she let him do!"

"Shut up Jazmine I don't want to talk about this."Huey is lowering his voice. Jazmine narrows her eyes."She never stopped caring about her..or Fahkeem."

"So where was she?!"Huey yells"Now that he's crazy and she's dying she wants to fix everything?" He goes over to the weightlift bench and sits down. Jazmine runs a hand through her wet hair.

"It doesn't work like that I'm not just going to-

"Huey your parents are dead!"Jazmine yells"They're dead! It's terrible and it's tragic but if you're going to be stuck on it your entire life you might as well be dead too!"

Huey is glaring at her so hard Jazmine almost thinks he's going to hit her but she doesn't care."Ernest is paying for this and Mellie is sick..she's been letting guilt eat away at her for years. Huey believe me they are paying for this...but I'm losing you and you have to stop."

Jazmine is standing infront of him as he glares at his lap she can feel the heat radiating off him."Huey.."

She can't see his face but she knows she struck a nerve. She has no idea how he'll react but at this point she needs something. The only light is the light of the moon coming through the ceiling.

"But I'm angry."He says into the shadows as the rain continues falling. Jazmine walks over to him."I know."

"I don't know what else to be."Huey says solemnly Jazmine stands infront of him. "You can be sad..you can cry too..it'll help you-

Before Jazmine can finish her sentence Huey is standing and moving away from her. He walks toward the door and Jazmine goes over to the mat on the floor and grabs her previously dropped Ziplock bag with the papers in it.

She sits down and opens it. She takes out a letter and begins reading aloud.

_Mother, I miss you more than words can say. I hope you and daddy are well._

_He's so beautiful..He weighed seven pounds and three ounces. We named him Riley._

_I didn't want his name to be Robert like his father and grandfather. He needed something different because this boy is special. He has big eyes like ours and a cute button nose._

_He gave me a hard time during labor it took me longer with him than with Huey._

_Huey is now staring at the wall before him as Jazmine continues reading._

_He seems excited at the prospect of being a big brother. Huey stares at him alot and frowns whenever someone touches his baby brother!_

_He's a beautiful baby mother. Both my boys are beautiful..they have our eyes. Robert is a great father mother. He reads to them everynight from his books. Not even baby books!_

_Huey seems like he almost understands what his father is saying. Isn't that funny mother?_

_Riley has curious eyes. When he looks around at the people and rooms around him I just know he will never be one to sit still.. He's adventurous and I can see that his brother will have a hard time keeping up with him._

_I'll be sure to keep you updated..oh how I miss you mother and wish you could see the boys. Robert is much to modest to use the money you sent us so he's been working extra late shifts._

_His father used the money and told me to tell you he said thanks. Mr Freeman is quite the handful but we all love him just the same._

_I've also spoken to Fahkeem. He says he's been sending you letters but you probably haven't gotten them..Africa is really far away huh mother?_

_Oh how I miss you and wish things were different. I love you dearest mother and miss you badly. Tell father that I love him too._

_Love from the Freeman's to you,_

_Michelle._

Huey's face is sad as he sits next to Jazmine on the mat. She folds the letter and puts it back with the others.

"Read me another one."Huey says Jazmine shakes her head."No..I can't tie this knot between you and your grandmother...this is what can possibly bond you so I want you to read them.._with_ Riley."

Huey looks at the envelopes in the bag then back at Jazmine his eyes still sad. Jazmine reaches over and kisses him.

Huey gives it back hungrily then he pulls away."I love you." Jazmine smiles but not too wide to ruin the moment.

"I love you more Huey Freeman."She kisses him again and he pulls away again.

"I'm still angry.."He doesn't seem to want to stay on either subject too long because both make him uncomfortable.

"You can be.."She says rubbing his hair. Huey then skips back to the other subject.."I want to um work this out."

Jazmine nods."Okay." Huey looks at the floor."So we're together again?"

Jazmine smiles again."Yes..." Huey looks back at her."Okay."

Then they are silent once more. Huey looks down at the envelopes again. Jazmine then stands and puts them on the table.

The rain is still pelting the roof heavily while Huey watches her."Whenever you're ready to read them."

Then she stands infront of him. Huey looks up at her and his eyes...His eyes are so sad and tired looking.. her poor baby! It's only right if she takes off her top. It's the only thing she can do.

Huey watches her as she pulls her top then bra off. She no longer cares how his eyes are scanning her body. She pulls her panties and pajamas off that are still wet and stands infront of Huey no longer covering herself.

He stares at her with his arms over his bent knees and his fingers clasped together.

Then he opens his arms for her to come to him his face looks so pleading and apologetic.

She walks over to mat and kneels down to him before embracing him in a kiss. She climbs on him and pulls his shirt up never breaking the liplock.

Huey lets her take it off. Then they pull apart to pull down his jogging pants and underwear. Jazmine doesn't even let him pull them off his ankles before she climbs on him.

Huey lies back after kissing her again and waits for her next move. Jazmine braces her naked body and positions herself over his member.

They stare at one another while Jazmine just hovers over him. It's their first time in a new position and Jazmine is a bit nervous at the pain.

Huey pushes the head inside and she feels herself opening and she also feels a little pain but the more Huey pushes in the less pain Jazmine feels. Her eyes close as Huey fills her, then he stops pushing. Jazmine opens her eyes and looks at that boy.

"You do the rest." He says simply. Jazmine thinks he's telling her to 'ride' him. She sits for a minute with Huey's member halfway inside her.

"Just sit down."Huey says sitting up on his elbows. Jazmine watches his face as she lowers herself down on him. Huey looked defeated,tired and guilty as Jazmine took more of him deeper than the first time they had sex, her insides writh around his member like a slick wet massage.

She had lowered herself down on him to when she was flat on top on of him and could feel him all the way in. Like it was _passed _being belly button deep.

Jazmine squeaks a bit. Huey had his head back while still on his elbows then lifted it up to tell her what to do next. "Rise back up then lower yourself again."

She was shivering so bad and he was so deep inside the only way to find the end would be for her to stand up. "Jazmine rise back up and then lower yourself again." Huey repeats.

Jazmine shook her head"I can't." She's wondering why they are having a conversation while he's inside her.

"You can."Huey says reaching up and kissing her lips. Jazmine kissed him back but before she could deepen it Huey pulls away and watchs her."Do it."

Jazmine nervously watched him watch her and felt underpressure. Huey moved a bit making his member move on her inside. Jazmine quickly bend down and put her arms next to Huey's head while he lies on his back. She slowly lifts her hips and she rises until only half of Huey is left inside then she slides back down.

They both hiss as Jazmine continues that a few times very slowly and then Huey shifts beneath her to take her hips and help her stay steady. Jazmine keeps slipping and sliding on Huey as that feeling builds up and they begin moving a bit faster.

Huey begins meeting her thrusts with his own and he's pushing in while she's sliding down. Then Huey takes his hands from her waist and takes one of her breast in his mouth biting down on her erect nipple. Jazmine gasps at that and feels that feeling again as they continue and their breathing, whimpers and panting fill the garage over the sound of the rain.

"Huey..God."Jazmine whines as they continue their love making. He continues with his face filled with as much pleasure as her own. After a few more strokes and thrusts Jazmine went rigid releasing a pleasure cry. Huey helped her continue riding him as he reaches his end also. Jazmine feels his member twitch inside her as it fills her yet again with his seed.

"Damn-damn Jazmine.." He says as Jazmine lie on top of him still. They lie for a moment and then separate with Jazmine rolling off of him and his limp member sliding out.

Jazmine only stares at him she doesn't look down at his thing because she thinks they look weird when they aren't hard. Like ugly octopuss heads.

Huey pulls up his pants and Jazmine slides back on the wet clothes. "You'll be sick wearing wet clothes." Huey's voice sounds hoarse.

"Do you have warm dry clothes inside?" She asks Huey nods and then piggybacks her into the house.

Tonight they watch the Fat Albert boxed Dvd set Cindy got Huey. Huey at frowned at it and let it sit on the table all day because he upset with Jazmine for squealing about him enjoying Fat Albert.

"_She wanted to buy you the perfect gift."Jazmine had explained._

_Huey still frowned. While Cindy laughed."Don't worry Huey I only told the entire basketball team and cheer squad that you like old cartoons."_

Huey rubs circles on her back as she lies on his torso."Which one is that?" She asks looking at the surprisingly clear cartoon.

"That's Dumb Donald."Huey says looking at his tv also. Jazmine lifts her head a bit."Why do they call him that?"

Huey makes a face."Why do they call Dumb Donald Dumb Donald?"He sucks his teeth."Because he's _tall_ Jazmine."

Jazmine blinks at him then nods slowly Huey sighs."Think Jazmine:Why do they call Fat Albert Fat Albert?"

"Because he's-_ohhh_ that's not very nice!"Jazmine sits up fully. "You shouldn't give people nicknames like that. What if I go around calling you '_Jerk Huey_.'

Huey frowns at the nickname. Jazmine continues"Or what if I called Cindy'_White Cindy_?'

Huey shrugs "I call her that."

Jazmine hits his torso."Shut it. I'm going to write him an email an angry email." She declares.

Huey scoffs while looking at the tv again."Who? Bill Cosby? Goodluck with that..he's a very important man and he's old so the chances of him checking his email are slim."

Jazmine pouts down at him and he rolls his eyes."I mean sure use my laptop."

Jazmine kisses him then climbs from the bed and goes to his computer chair and opening the laptop. "Shame on you Huey Freeman you of all people should know how to use email to get ahold of a very important...person." Jazmine accidentally clicked on a file and it filled with images.

_Of her._

When they were in the forest. Pictures of her smiling at the forest and pointing at things and climbing the tree then laughing on the branch all while wearing his green shirt.

Then there is some of her looking over at the waterfall and the fox that climbed out. But it was the last one that Jazmine blushed at.

The picture the camera took when Huey was helping her off the branch and they stared at one another while he lowered her to the ground. It looked like a beautiful professional picture.

Jazmine turned to see Huey still staring at the tv and watching it like it was the news. She smiled at that beautiful boy then closed the laptop before climbing back in bed with him.

"Did you give Mr Cosby a peice of your mind?"Huey asks as Jazmine snuggles him looking at the screen still. Jazmine shrugs"No..it's okay I don't want them to have to cancel the show I know how much you like it."

"First of all I don't like it. And second this shows been off the air since 1985."

Jazmine frowns at him and Huey yet again rolls his eyes."I mean thanks Jazmine that's really nice of you."

Jazmine smiles because she's pacified."You are most welcome Jerk Huey." She lies down on his chest before he can glare at her.

They watch tv in a comfortable silence until Jazmine speaks again."I don't know if I like Bill Cosby."

"Why not? He's the epitome of positive black family entertainment."Huey states.

Jazmine shrugs lifting her head to look at him."He's kind of arrogant if you ask me. Like why would you name it the 'Cosby Show' if the family was called the Huxtables? Um conceited much?"

Huey only stares at her like he always does when he doesn't have an answer for something. "Jazmine kiss me."

She does and it's perfect. Everything is perfect right now.

* * *

_**A/N Okay so now we all know Mellie did in fact leave Ernest finally and is going to start her life anew. However she has an illness that she calls the silent killer which she says is ironic because she's spent her whole life being silent. Also Huey and Jazmine are back together and now Riley and Huey have a direct account of his moms life when Riley was born thus helping him know about them more.**_

_**I won't say everything worked out. But it ties up a few things. And We still got prom left so gimmie five reviews and shhhit we could be done with the story tonight!**_

_**Review responses:**_

_**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009:**__** Finally felt like logging in huh? Lol but they back together now lol yay!**_

_**Nina:**__** Yey! Here is your update!**_

_**Tabbykatroses : Lol yeah ain't no love like a Huey and Jazz love! I'm glad you think so thank you!**_

_**MzJade:**__** Don't worry I fixed it! lol they back together don't beat me up! =) Yeah Huey needs to learn to let go but at least heknew he shouldn't be in a relationship acting all jealous. Though he still can't stay away from her.**_

_**Hiro is trying to hard to be a player hasn't what happen to Huey taught him that you can't control love? smh!**_

_**Yeah Riley missy he brother! REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!...then Huey gotta mess up some shit.-_- lol**_

_**Guest(Mercedes B ?)**__** Lol Huey yeah Huey keeps cumin inside her! Like have yall even heard of rubbers?! Smh and don't you worry your pretty little head about that =) lol and I'm mad you think our future Godchild is gone be nappy headed! lol even though ain't nothing wrong with nappy hair,**_

_**It's cool I understand where you coming from. And I tried to shift it to Riley a bit but I kept in the fact that he only really shared those things with Emy ,shit Huey barely even do that with Jazmine so there's know way we'd know how anybody outside of Jazmine's pov would feel unless they tell her and he did Kinda but he just isn't big on feelings cause you know that shit gay...=)**_

_**Lol I feel you on that Jazmine tip hopefully her AND her man really get it together before the last chapter but they seem to be on the road to it.**_

_**Guest:**__** lmaooo awww leave our crybaby alone! lmaooo and yeah that sequel gone craaaack! I hope you read it!**_

_**LovinHueyFreeman(70):Damn Pooor Ewan! I laughed when you wished all that horrible shit on him lol he'd have one helluva poem to right then!**_

_**I think Bre kind of gassed out on options to make Hiro jealous. And Ewan probably goes along with it so he can get closer to Jazmine I know you was glad when she punched his ass!**_

_**Yeah Jazmine/Riley cool and so are Cindy and Caesar! I love writing those parts. And I seen that movie ATL and could only finish the first half. Because that was fucking TURBOLL(Terrible) ugh and I do remember seeing that part but I didn't think about it when I wrote that scene. I won't think of that movie on my deathbed because then my soul would go to hell for how much hate would reap through me in my last bit of life.**_

_**And yay for the baby name Cairo! Long as he don't headbutt niggas and waste as perfectly good fruit basket I'm cool. But for real it look like it had cheese and all types of fruit in it. I would atleast took it then head butt him...lol shame on me.**_

_**Five reviews for the next chapter.**_

_**Will it be the last? Idk find out!**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Here we go..the last chapter of The Evolution of Jazmine Dubois.**

* * *

It's May now and Huey hasn't been driving his car to work or school everyone has been walking together like they used too.

It's like the last time they'd be able to do this. It's nice except for Riley and Emy."Man we got two and three more years to walk to school and yall ass can drive but won't?" Riley shakes his head in disgust.

In school today the seniors take their trip. Huey only goes to his first few classes like everyone else then during third period the bus comes.

"Won't you come Huey?"Jazmine asks while he walks her to the ugly yellow school bus.

"I told you no. I'm going to work."Huey says He picked up another shift because he wasn't going to be in school all day.

Mr Ruckus beeps the horn as the other seniors board the bus."Come on half n half you can say goodbye to negrosami later."

Huey glares then tells Jazmine goodbye. "Kiss?"She asks standing on her tip toes. Huey rolls his eyes and sighs then reaches down to kiss her. Just as Cindy let down her window on the back of the bus.

"D'aww," She sighs. Jazmine pokes out her lips and wiggles her fingers goodbye at Huey as he walks through the parkinglot and back toward town to his work.

She boards the bus with Caesar Hiro and Bre and they all sit in the back. The trip is fun but they have to pass a cornfield which gives Jazmine jeepers creepers flashbacks because her and Emy watched it the night before.

But the amusement park is fun and they all get class shirts Jazmine gets one for Huey though she knows he won't wear it.

She rides alot of rides with Cindy and sends Huey pictures of Hiro vomiting up all the cotton candy he ate before getting on a spinning ride.

Cindy argues with a girl on the cheer team during the bus ride home and Cindy was almost going to hit her but Caesar held her back. They rode rides together and she texts Huey.

When they go home Jazmine waits for Huey to get off of work while she thinks of more ways to ask him to prom so that he won't say no again.

She brainstorms Ideas with her dad. "Maybe you should get a singing telegram guy and have him show up at Huey's work asking him to prom."Tom says while Jazmine has him on speakerphone while she tries to find a dress to wear over to Huey's tonight.

Jazmine imagines sending him a singing telegram at work then Huey dumping Jazmine.

She tells her dad she'll think about using his idea then she texts Cindy.

_'Give him some ass and ask him during the sex.'_

Jazmine thinks about that and thinks it makes more sense than her other suggestions she got like Riley telling her to'Slap his ol bitch ass across the head and make him go to prom with her.'

And besides Huey seems to like sex so Cindy might be on to something.

Jazmine tells Cindy thanks and goes to look for ways to seduce a man online. She then showers and shaves before going to the Freeman's she knows that Riley has an away game that Emy Mr Freeman and Ms Brown are attending so the house will be empty.

She goes into the kitchen and makes Huey a healthy celery and pineapple smoothie in the blender he may like his celery and pineapple shake so much he'd definitely say yes.

When Jazmine has Huey's drink all ready she puts the pole dancing dvd Cindy got her in the dvd player in the living room it has a lap dance turorial on it.

Jazmine imagines giving Huey a lapdance before asking him to prom again and there is no way he'd say no.

The woman on the tv tells her to stand infront of a chair and pretend you have a partner sitting down on it. Jazmine can do that she likes make believe. When the instructor says to pretend you're straddling your partner by sitting on the chair backwards.

Jazmine does this but can't see the tv now. She tries to turn around without getting up from the chair and falls on the floor while Yvonne is walking in.

"Jazzy what you on the floor for?"She asks before Jazmine can respond the tv tells Jazmine to twist her hips infront of her partner and Yvonne looks at the screen with a confused face.

"Uhh I'm trying to find a way to ask Huey to prom without him saying no again."Jazmine says embarrassed.

Yvonne makes a noise."You ain't gotta do all this. What you should do is make him a nice spread of soulfood and-

"Huey doesn't eat soulfood."Jazmine cuts in standing up and turning off the dvd.

Yvonne goes into the kitchen."Or you could give him a massage Huey always seems tense to me."

Jazmine follows her shaking her head."Believe it or not he's normally pretty relaxed except when he gets mad."

Yvonne nods"Yeah your father is that way." Then she makes a thinking face as she puts away groceries."You can try a new position."

Jazmine eeps how did Yvonne know about that? "We're not-Me and Huey-

"Save it. I know the signs."Yvonne says "As long as yall being safe there is nothing wrong with it."

Jazmine blushes at how her and Huey are totally being _un_safe. Yvonne doesn't miss it and sighs"Jazzy I know you old enough to know the risk of unprotected sex and as smart as Huey is yall should both know what could happen."

Jazmine throws her body on the counter uselessly."I know I know but if me and Huey are going to be together forever then why can't we do things naturally?"

"You're only seventeen I know you probably want to be with Huey forever but the chances that you won't be are still there because you're young and you'll meet people but then you'd probably stuck with a baby by a man you don't love anymore. Believe me I know. I thought I'd be with my boyfriend I had at seventeen forever."

"But you didn't have a baby."Jazmine says then regrets it she doesn't know if thats a sensitive subject for Yvonne or not. "I mean sorry..."

Yvonne smiles a bit."It's fine and you're right I don't have kids..but that doesn't mean you need to be out here _tryna_ make babies." She laughs sadly.

Jazmine still feels bad."Well me and Emy are your babies." She smiles hopefully at Yvonne and the woman returns it.

Yvonne smiles her Niecy Nash smile big.

"Yep,you sure are." She is smiling her regular smile now."Now about this whole prom thing like I said you can try another position and honey you'll have him agreeing to any damn thing."

Jazmine pictures Huey buying her a reindeer and they ride off on it into the sunset before the reindeer flies with them into the sky.

She smiles at Yvonne."Okay I'll give it a shot." She looks out the window and sees that Huey is home from work and he's heading into the house. She decides that she'll try everyone except for her dads advice.

Jazmine heads across the street and Huey opens the door when she knocks. He steps aside to let her in before closing the door.

Jazmine tries to make sexy eyes at Huey like the online forums said to do but Huey is already on his way to shower.

Jazmine goes to put his smoothie in the fridge. She's wearing her pagent heels and she hopes she doesn't break her neck in them while wearing a pair of short shorts.

She sits on the couch and waits for her Huey. When he comes down in fresh clothes Jazmine smiles at him."How was work?"

"Eh."Huey gives her his side eye then grabs the tv remote. Jazmine inwardly sighs as she watches Huey flip through the channels while she slides in his lap.

Huey simply looks past her and settles on a news station. Jazmine puts her face in his neck and rubs his collar bone.

"Huey..."Jazmine says kissing his neck which smells like his nice bodywash. Huey is still watching the tv about some foreign politic crap.

Jazmine kisses him again trying to distract him but after Huey hears the report he goes on a rant totally ignoring Jazmine seduction attempts.

He talks for about two minutes while Jazmine listens and pretends to understand while sliding off his lap.

By the time Huey is finished he stands and is going toward the kitchen to get a drink probably. Jazmine follows sadly. Seduction attempt failed now it's time for the smoothie attempt.

Huey looks at the travel cup of green puree. "What's this?"

"It's a celery and pineapple smoothie."Jazmine says walking over to him."I made it just for you."

Huey raises it slightly to say thanks then gets him a cup. Jazmine watches him pour it then drink it.

"So Huey I was wondering about-

Huey moves the cup away and makes a face like he's considering the taste of it. Jazmine watches.

"So do you like it?"She asks hopefully. Huey shrugs and takes another swig before biting down on something.

"Ugh Jazmine you didn't blend this well enough. That was almost an entire peice of celery." Huey sits the cup in the refrigerator.

Jazmine rolls her eyes. Smoothie attempt fail she'll just be going to prom alone then.

She sits on the counter and leans her head back. Huey goes to the sink to rinse out his cup and talk about the news segment again.

He says something then he stops and looks at Jazmine's lap before looking away quickly.

Jazmine smiles slyly. Maybe operation seduction is still on. "Huey.." Jazmine whines.

Huey looks at her from the sink trying to avoid looking at her thighs that are exposed from her short shorts.

"I'm really..tired."She fake yawns."Can we go and take a nap?"

Huey looks away."I don't want to take a nap. You can go take a nap. I'll go train."

Jazmine stands from the counter while Huey dries his hands and walks up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I want to nap with you."She whines childishly Huey sighs then shrugs."Too bad because I'm not tired."

Jazmine pulls away from him as he walks back into the living room sitting on the couch again. Jazmine follows and sits next to him.

Jazmine sits her legs on his lap again and Huey side eyes her again."Jazmine is there something you're trying to ask for?"

_Prom._

Instead of Jazmine going straight there first she decides to keep seducing him and then ask about prom.

"Oh no.."She feigns being innocent as she straddles him and plays a cute kiss on his mouth. Huey is sitting with his back against the couch while Jazmine has her legs on either side of him.

He raises a brow then looks past her back at the tv. Jazmine tries to hurry and make another move before something else on the news makes him go on another rant.

She rocks her hips back and forth and pulls on his shirt collar."Huey.."

Huey places his hand on her lower back to steady her but Jazmine can still tell his focus is on the news.

Jazmine internally growls and lies on the couch while pulling Huey over her by his collar. He still looks at the tv.

"Huey!"Jazmine taps his face to get his attention."I'm trying to do something."

"Do what?"He looks at her annoyance evident on his features and Jazmine groans because he's going to make her say it.

"Um sex..I'm trying to do sex."She says fighting the urge to laugh. Huey shrugs"Why didn't you just say that?" He stands while still staring at the tv to unbuckle his pants.

Jazmine watches inshock."Huey Freeman I know you don't think I'm going to do that here?"

"Why not?"He asks surprised. Jazmine blinks "Because it's the family room and-

"Granddad does it here."Huey says then he thinks for a moment."Know what? You're right lets go upstairs."

They walk upstairs normally and once in the room Huey stands by the bed and begins taking off his pants again he's pulling them down his ankles when he looks up at Jazmine.

"Why are you all the way over there?"Huey asks her. Jazmine shrugs grabbing something off his dresser.

"We're suppose to kiss and stuff before we make love."Jazmine says Huey raises a brow.

"Make love?"Huey asks"Jazmine we have sex-

Jazmine gasps."How dare you? Make it sound so..regular."She folds her arms and Huey sits on the bed and wrinkles his forehead."It is regular."

Jazmine shakes her head."I don't want it to feel that way it needs to be love making because-

"Jazmine sex doesn't make our love. We already have love."He frowns"Now I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Jazmine smiles."You love me Huey?" Huey nods at the floor still frowning. She climbs on his lap."Because I love you."

Huey rolls his eyes."Whatever no more emotions."He bites her shoulder lightly and they fall back onto the bed.

Jazmine giggles then kisses him. He allows her while he takes the end of her shirt and tugs it up.

Huey and Jazmine decide to try a new position like Yvonne suggested and right now Jazmine is on top of him backwards.

She lifts up and lets him guide himself into her while he lies on the pillows. Jazmine gasps as the head pushes in and Huey moves his hand and Jazmine is left in control.

Before sliding down on it. Jazmine looks up at wall ahead and at the tv and his framed picture of Che Guevara as she pushes down and feels him filling her.

"Huey..Huey Freeman!"She gasps and bites her lip as she lowers herself more she can hear Huey hissing behind her.

She is halfway on it and feels it in her stomach. They still have not put on a condom but it's too late now.

Jazmine sits down lower on him and looks back and sees Huey's beautiful eyes half lidded in pleasure.

She slides back up and Huey exhales while Jazmine gasps and Huey holds her hips. "Shit."Huey says while Jazmine tries to increase her pace.

She moves on her hands more and tries to bounce her hips in the booty popping fashion. Then she remembers what she should be doing as she looks down at his socked feet while she holds on to his calves.

She pauses while she's on the middle of his member. Huey makes a groan and sits up on his elbows his eyes are still low."What's wrong?"

Jazmine blushes because Huey is getting a good view of her bottom like this. "Prom. Won't you go with me Huey?" She tries not to sound so innocent but can't help that she is nervous.

Huey lies back on the pillow."Jazmine I don't want to discuss this same thing with you again.. we already talked about that." He braces his hands on her hips again.

"But I want to talk about it!"Jazmine grits out. Huey sits up again. "Then why would you wait until we're having sex to want to talk about it?"

Jazmine bites her lip and looks away from his now narrowed gaze. He realizes her plan. Then he pulls her off him and Jazmine sits her naked body down leaving Huey's member coated in her wetness.

He sits up then and grabs his underwear and shorts. "You're ridiculous."

Jazmine grabs her bottoms."I want to go to prom Huey Freeman."

"Then go."Huey grabs a towel for a another shower. Jazmine stomps as she follows him."Together."

Huey goes toward the bathroom door."I don't want to go."

"If you loved me-

"Don't even start that shit."Huey tells her trying to get in the bathroom door past Jazmine as she blocked the door.

"If_ you _really loved _me_ then you wouldn't be trying to make me do stuff I don't want to do."Huey tells her.

Jazmine crosses her arms."I do love you but prom is the most important day of highschool."

"The most important day is the May 9th." Huey says putting his towel across his shoulder.

"No it's-Wait what's may 9th?"Jazmine asks"Graduation is on the 12th."

Huey shrugs"I'm not doing that dumbass thing. I get my diploma on the 9th."

"What? Why?"Jazmine asks Huey rolls his eyes."Because Jazmine I have all the credits I need and-

"But you won't participate in anything with me-with us?"Jazmine asks shakily.

Huey sighs"Come on Jazmine I'm participating in a relationship with you that's more than enough."

Jazmine gasps and feels tears building."So despite of everything you can't swallow your pride for one night and put on a suit for me?"

Huey stares and her then leans on the wall and puts his hands in his pockets."Jazmine..

Just judging by his tone Jazmine knows she's going to hear a no so she blocks out the rest of his sentence and looks to the side trying not to cry.

"Okay."She says with her arms crossed. Huey stares some more then raises a brow."Okay?"

Jazmine nods."Yes okay." Huey stares and Jazmine gives him a smile. Huey walks back over to her and tells her to kiss him.

She does and then tells him she's going to leave and see him in the morning. He watches her leave but doesn't say anything.

* * *

It's prom night and Jazmine is getting ready with Yvonne and Emy's help. Cindy and Bre and their parents will be over later and then the boys and after all the pictures everyone will leave.

Huey and Jazmine haven't spoken about prom or anything else really for that matter. They still do their couple things like Huey holding her wrist when they walk in school and little kisses not cute kisses or nice makeout session just kisses. A hello goodbye kiss.

Huey may tell her to kiss him when they stand at the lockers or Jazmine will tug his shirt for a kiss before leaving with Cindy.

They're just'Business kisses.' Not I love you or you made me happy kisses just you're my boy/girl friend and we're suppose to kiss.

They make small talk and Huey takes her to get lunch and they just kind of sit there and eat. When she is at his house she just watches tv in silence next to him while when he's at her house he helps her father then when they leave neither say goodbye.

But tonight all this prom stuff will be out the way and maybe her and Huey can go back to normal. Jazmine looks at herself in the mirror as Yvonne zips the back of her dress.

She looks nice with her hair down in long spiral curls and her makeup matching her dress.

"You gone have fun Jazzy."Yvonne tells her."You will." Jazmine smiles at the woman before turning around.

"Thank you Yvonne...for _everything_."Jazmine says seriously.

"Thank you."She says again her eyes feeling glossy while Yvonne smiles at her with her glossy eyes too.

"I'm _always_ here for you Jazzy."Yvonne smiles warmly and brings her into a hug. Jazmine hugs back and it feels nice.

It's alright.

Cindy and her mom and her moms girlfriend show up as well as Bre and her mom with Hiro and his parents.

Yvonne knows Bre mom because she's a client at her shop and the women yap away as soon as they greet the other. Mr Freeman bought over lots of food and Mr Ruckus who felt the need to stay and run his mouth all night while her dad cried and took pictures.

Her mother skype called and Jazmine almost cried again but couldn't ruin her make up.

While Jazmine is taking pictures with Cindy on the front porch she sees something remarkable. She sees Huey walking toward her in a black suit and a nice tie with a hankerchief that matches Jazmine's dress!

Jazmine squeals and runs to him and hugs him."Oof Jazmine..be careful you are going to break the corsage."

Jazmine beams."Daddy! Everyone! Huey bought me a corsage and we're going to prom!" She reaches up and closes her eyes to kiss him but Huey moves his head quickly.

"Um don't want to ruin your make up."Huey grunts Jazmine smiles at him pulling him towards the house.

"I'll really ruin it tonight."She says sneakily. Huey coughs while looking at his shoes he must really like his shoes because he stares at them all while they talk.

"What do you mean?"He asks Jazmine giggles a bit and winks."You know.."

Huey blows through his lips and doubles over holding his stomach and coughs."Uh sorry babe,you know the government put alot of pollen in the air."

Jazmine stares at him. _Babe?_ She's about to ask him about it when the rest of the group comes over.

"Well look who showed up Mr Mchater himself."Cindy says as Caesar and Hiro both exchange the same sentiments.

"Hiya Huey why don't you-Huey and Jazmine come over here and take some pictures?" Tom says rubbing his neck.

Jazmine tugs him over to the house where pictures begin being taken and Jazmine just poses nicely by Huey who is probably not smiling.

He gives her the corsage and Emy is looking for Riley."Maybe he got him a little honey dip for the night."Hiro teases when they head out. Emy's face breaks.

Huey growls."No the fuck he don't."He says then Jazmine's dad who has been cutting Huey off everytime he tries to say something speaks up.

"Uh come on kids let's get to the limo!"He says while everyone lines up outside for pictures and hugs them then they're gone.

Jazmine keeps trying to snuggle Huey or hold his hand but he would either point at something or find an excuse to move away from her. That hurts Jazmine's feelings a bit but she's happy to see Caesar and Cindy actually talking and getting along also Hiro has been really non-playerish to Bre.

"Huey..why did you change your mind?"Jazmine asks him quietly. Huey looks ahead then back at the limo floor."Because uhhh I love you..?"

Jazmine kind of notes how that sounds like a question but smiles anyway because he could just be being sarcastic.

"I love you too Huey."Jazmine blushes poking her nose out toward him normally that means she wants a kiss.

Huey only smirks and looks away weirdly. Jazmine pokes out her lip a bit. When they get to the school Huey is the first one out.

The school is decorated like a tacky quincera party with streamers,balloons and christmas lights. She expects Huey to make a comment about it but instead he doesn't.

Jazmine raises a brow when he actually pulls her to the prom picture backdrop cutting infront of some people already there but they don't dare say anything.

Huey pulls her to the area infront of the camera and Jazmine poses infront of Huey she looks behind her and see that the background is a painted white bedsheet with a picture of a blue sky with clouds.

She rolls her eyes at the terrible job the committee has done especially with all the funds they have raised.

After the pictures Huey brings her to where everyone else stands at the punch table eating the horderves with Cindy and Hiro making fun of people.

Jazmine watches as Huey grabs a cup and makes a talking hand gesture to Caesar who's trying to talk to him.

"Yap yap yap I know politics and the system is corrupt."Huey grabs the punch ladle and pours it into his cup.

Caesar and Jazmine both stare as Huey downs a cup of obviously spiked punch and releases a satisfied sigh.

The dj announces it's time to get on the dance floor and '_shake a tail feather_.'

Hiro shook his head sadly from next to Bre as the other dj put a song on."Shake a tailfeather though? Really?" Bre rubs his back soothingly.

_'3,6,9 damn you fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time'_

"Awww shhht!" Huey and Cindy exclaim at the same time. "This my ish nigga!"

Both them throw up their hands while walking to the dance floor with a stunned Jazmine bulging her eyes at her boyfriend leaving her to go 'Get low' on the dance floor.

Then she smiles when he turns around 'Oh yeah forgot something.' she holds out her hand for him to bring her out on the dance floor. He goes to the punch table instead and grabs another cup of punch before downing it then heading back to the dance floor.

_To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)_

Jazmine watches her boyfriend point to the windows and the wall and he even points to his balls.

Jazmine marches over to him."Huey Freeman what has gotten in to you?" Jazmine demands then Huey turns her around andbends her over slightly while he pretends to spank her butt to the song then he raises the roof.

Jazmine pulls away."Huey Freeman!" Huey's too busy dancing with other girls at the moment when Jazmine notices something. She walks over to him and pushes the girl who is rumpshaking all over him.

She grabs him by the shirt collar and brings him back to the punch table. "Aye bitch ease up off my gear." Huey groans snatching away.

Jazmine folds her arms "Excuse me?" Huey coughs then."Um I mean...Jazmine don't you know the amount of chemicals in shirts the government-

"Riley Freeman!"Jazmine says slapping him and grabbing his ear roughly. "Ow ow ow okay okay!"

Jazmine is not hearing it as she tugs him to exit door in the gymnasium. She can hear Caesar calling after them as she marches down the dark streets in her prom dress and a yelping and complaining Riley all the way to the bus stop and back to Timid Deer.

Jazmine pulls the boy up the Freeman walkway and to the door where she beats on it like a crazy person.

Mr Freeman opens it takes and look on his front porch and laughs nervously."Uhhh Tom your little cutie pie is here."And with that he lets Jazmine in while she still holds Riley's ear.

Tom appears nervously from the kitchen with Emy in the living room of the Freeman house with Yvonne redoing her plait.

"Now pumpkin we don't want you getting all-

Jazmine ignores him and stomps up the stairs and toward Huey's room. "Can you let me go now? Damn."Riley asks climbing behind her.

Jazmine goes to Huey's room and kicks open the door. Huey turns around from his computer chair where he was on his laptop. "Uh Damn Jazzy he coulda been naked."

"Shut up Riley. Huey Freeman explain this!"She tells him Huey looks at her then his brother."I have nothing to do with that." He turns back around in his chair.

While Riley snatches away and Jazmine's father appears."Pumpkin listen we know how much prom meant to you and that you wanted Huey to be there so we-

"Dressed up Riley to pretend to be me."Huey shakes his head at the laptop screen. Jazmine frowns at her daddy and Mr Freeman and definitely Riley.

How stupid how ridiculous-How.._clever_...Then she smiles a bit..then a lot and before she knows it she's laughing.

Everyone stares a moment. Then they all laugh with her ofcourse except the Freeman brothers. The doorbell rings then."So we ain't gone talk about how she almost broke my ear off on the way here?"

Mr Freeman laughs a little bit more."Shut up boy go get the door."

Riley growls but does as told. The rest of them head back down stairs along with Huey.

Cindy Caesar Hiro and Bre all come inside they get a look at Huey then Riley and put two and two together.

"Damn I liked you more when you was Riley."Cindy complains at Huey. Huey rolls his eyes."Yeah and I liked you more when you were on the other side of that door."

Cindy sucks her teeth and Jazmine tells her father how all is well and she appreciates what he did for her.

"So are you guys going back to prom?"Tom asks Caesar puts his hands in his suit pockets.

"We would but there is a strict no re-entry rule."He shrugs. Hiro throws his arms up."Man that Dj was wack anyway and the food was awful."He says rubbing his stomach.

Jazmine feels bad for ruining everyones night with her reaction but none of this would have happened if Huey had just gone to prom with her like a good boyfriend should.

"Or you could just learn to tell me apart from my brother like a good girlfriend should."Huey counters back everyone looks at them and Jazmine smiles at everyone and then leaves.

"Um Vonnie did you hide my golf clubs?"Tom asks on Jazmine's way out.

She marches across the street and looks at herself she's still pretty she guesses. Jazmine goes into the fridge and grabs the entire carton of apple juice and drinks it.

Maybe her wedding will be the event that goes right for her. Unless Huey decides he won't come to that too.

Why does he even date her if he'd never do anything with her. They can have sex but can't waltz around a room?

Jazmine rubs her eyes trying not to make her makeup run. All this for nothing. This stupid dress and her dumb ass hair. She reaches up and takes out the many pins holding the front up and letting all her curls fall.

She thinks about her mom and wishing she was there to see her. Instead of wallowing in self pity all night she goes to the radio in the kitchen and turns it on.

She plugs her phone into the usb port and goes to a song. Mariah Carey's _Through the rain_ plays though the speakers and Jazmine smiles.

She does a little hip twirl and drinks from the apple juice carton.

Dancing by herself is fine.

She looks nice and herself really can't judge anyway because..she's her.

Jazmine has always been with Jazmine even when things were bad, good and inbetween. She's always had friends and family to help but that's only half but Jazmine has really pulled through.

She almost wasn't here.

She could've been gone a long time ago but she isn't

She's still here. Through the darktimes that she though would never end.. she's here.

So no being alone isn't bad. Not having a picture perfect prom or picture perfect moments or picture perfect family isn't important.

Being happy is important and Jazmine is indeed happy..with herself.

Everything else will fall into place but for now..Jazmine has got Jazmine.

And that's more than perfect and if anybody wants to tag along and love her as much as she loves herself that's fine.

But this is who she loves and will always put first.

Herself.

So dancing by herself on prom night is fine. Atleast she's dancing. Atleast she's happy.

Atleast she's here.

While she's dancing she hears the door open and she turns around and sees Huey enter.

He wearing his suit and looks upset at her for looking at him like that. Jazmine folds her arms and stares."Huey.."

"Only slow dances and I get unlimited ass touches during."He says putting his hands in his pockets.

Jazmine unfolds her arms. "_You_ want to go to prom?"

Huey shrugs"I want to make you happy and I could talk them into letting you back inside..He walks closer to her."I'm..uh sorry they sent Riley with you."

Jazmine laughs a little."It's okay...I'm sorry I couldn't tell it wasn't you." Huey pulls her closer to him.

She's on his chest and he kisses her firmly on the mouth before pulling away."Don't let that happen again."

Jazmine wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. Huey raises a brow."Let's go get this shit over with.."He tries to raise and enthusiastic brow for Jazmine.

She appreciates the sentiment "You know..I don't want to go back..." Seeing him actually in his suit and attempt to put in effort is all she really wanted in the end.

"You sure?"

"You sure you don't like that song _'Get low_.'?

Huey rolls his eyes."_Yeaah_ Jazmine a song that says 'Aww skeet skeet skeet.' is definately my type of music."

Jazmine laughs again. Huey kisses her again never taking his eyes off of her."Why did you change your mind?"

Huey looks away."Because I love you and I should've went in the first place even though it's dumb as hell but it's okay because...being dumb as hell with you is better than _not_ being with you...now kiss me."

She does and Huey deepens it while still holding her and Mariah Carey sings in the background.

After a little makeout session they go across the street. "Huey?"Jazmine says while holding his hand. "Jazmine."Huey says She looks over at him"Do those butt touches mean I give them to you too?"

Huey shoots her a look.

The garage door is up and Hiro has a laptop and the speakers connected playing music.

"Got a real Dj in this bitch."Hiro says when Huey and Jazmine look around at the set up which has Mr Freeman's strobe lamps out. With PM Dawn's _'Set adrift of memory bliss'_ playing.

Jazmine pulls Huey and begins to rock side to side with her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. While Emy and Riley get on the make shift dance floor and slow dance while Bre grabs Hiro and Caesar and Cindy are even dancing.

Her daddy is on the side of the garage with the rest of the adults crying and Emy had set her laptop up on a stand so that Sarah and Fahkeem can watch too.

Jazmine looks up and kisses her boyfriend on the lips while they rock side to side. Huey is really making good on his butt touching deal. He hasn't moved his hand once but Jazmine doesn't say anything.

She puts her face in his neck and inhales his beautiful scent.

This is okay. This is perfect and she's glad she's here to experience it with these beautiful people.

But most of all she's just glad to be here.

* * *

_**A/N That's it! The Evolution of Jazmine DuBois is done! Is everyone happy? Did all the loose ends get tied? Is everyone excited for the sequel?!**_

_**So anyway I have an Epilogue to post which is an introduction to 'THE REVOLUTION OF HUEY FREEMAN.' (The Sequel.)**_

_**Guys give me reviews telling me all your favorite parts of this story so that I can post that!**_

_**So that's the last task.**_

_**Love yall!**_


	74. Epilogue

**Okay I want to thank you guys soo much for taking this long ass ride with me. lol like seriously I started writing this because I hate the summer heat and stayed in the house and also I love Juey and felt like this archive needed a little more attention but you guys who read and reviewed and followed have made it so much more and for that I'm grateful.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed Jazmine being..****_Jazmine_**** and going through her ups and downs during her last two years of highschool. I hope you guys felt like she evolved from the beginning to the end. As well as everyone else.**

**But I really hope yall are here for that sequel though... =) **

**The Revolution of Huey Freeman. Here's an epilogue/Intro for yall.**

* * *

Epilogue

The hot late-summer sun beats down upon his back as Huey hefts the final suitcase into the trunk and rummages around fitfully, trying to make room."Damn it Caesar why can't _your _guitar go in _your_ jeep?"

Caesar throws his hands up from where he stands-not helping Huey pack.

"No room man. Cindy is into dresses now so-

"Okay whatever."Huey says slamming the trunk down."Don't want to see or hear another thing about dresses for a long time."

Caesar laughs."Jazzy had you helping her pack?" Huey nods"Who cares about the difference between a maxi or fishtail dress?"

Hiro walks up then."Well a fishtail dress-

Huey and Caesar look at the boy and he stops talking. Huey goes back into his car and makes sure Jazmine has enough snacks for the long trip to the school.

She wants to leave a day early to pick out her side of her dorm room. While inside the car he takes the chance to grab one of her two bags of gummy caterpillars. He doesn't want her rotting her teeth and will need something to bribe her with during the long trip.

From the porch Cindy's cigarette smoke billows over at them. Since she lost her basketball scholarship she's taken up smoking and has a new ambition of being a sports manager.

"Babe you got my spare pen?" Caesar calls Cindy rolls her eyes."Yes sweetie I do now stop asking me."

Caesar shrugs "I'm just saying if my blood sugar gets low while I'm driving then we're both a done deal."

Cindy rolls her eyes again(Huey silently hopes they get stuck) throwing her cigarette into the hedges."I have one in my purse and another in the glove compartment and if they stop working I can always give you some of my sweet-

"Everyone ready to go?!"Jazmine calls bursting out the screen door of her house. Huey Freeman had never been more happy to see his girlfriend be loud and obnoxious because he really didn't want to hear the end of Cindy's statement.

"Huey I should get to drive 2 of the 7 hours so you won't be so exhausted." Jazmine says walking over to him.

"Jazmine first of all you only barely have a permit and I don't need you to be stopping or swerving off the road when ever you see a rabbit that reminds you of Sammy Davis Jr the bunny." Huey says"And second I won't be tired."

Over the summer Huey and Tom have been teaching Jazmine to drive and she's been doing well but not well enough to drive on expressways and unfamiliar terrains.

Jazmine pokes her lip out at him and Huey rolls his eyes."No. Now we need to start leaving if you want to pick out your side of your dorm room before your roommate does."

Jazmine nods but still looks sadly at the drivers seat."Fine..oh wait! I forgot something."She turns on her heel and sprints back inside.

Huey shakes his head sadly at the fact that this was the fourth thing she 'Forgot' since they've been packed and already his trunk is full and they barely have room to sit.

Riley is really stubborn these past few days before Huey leaves for school. Huey however doesn't understand why because he'll be back every other weekend.

Emeryss isn't taking it well either."Me and Riley are going to be the only ones left at that school."

"Um it's a highschool."Huey says as he moves her out of his drivers seat so he can adjust the temperature settings to best fit Jazmine's anemic tendacies."I'm sure there are-

"No I mean out of _us._"Emeryss says "We gone be walking to school and stuff-

"Not if you get a ride with Ms Brown."Huey says"She's going to the same place."

Ms Brown recently became the guidance counselor of Woodcrest high. Emeryss shakes her head."But she leaves so early."

"Well that's the price you pay for a ride to school."Huey says "Also whatever books you get from my room-

"Put them back.. I know."The red haired girl says"And keep Riley out of the garage."

"That's the most important."Huey holds up a finger to her."I can't bring all my weapons with me expecially not with your cousin around."

Jazmine will not want to be that close to such sharp and dangerous things. "Where will you keep them? That apartment isn't big enough for you and Caesar's stuff."

Huey and Caesar have an apartment off campus right across the street because the dorms were all over crowded so the landlord made a deal with the school to charge students what they'd pay for on-campus residence. (Still too damn much.)

So it's basically like another dorm of the school with a large parking lot in the middle. Huey likes it because he can actually pick his own roommate and be far enough away from the rest of the student body.

"They won't be there. I rented that storage unit by the school remember?"Huey asks.

Huey will turn that storage unit into his training space. He had Emy hack into the storage unit's database to change his name so no one will know where he keeps his things.

He taken to teaching the girl how to hack into computers and databases since she has a knack for stuff like that, she's a good student and uses her skill for good. Except when she's changing Riley's math grade.

"Oh yeah that's right."Emeryss says on her way back into their house.

"Don't forget no Riley near the garage."Huey calls behind her she waves him off and he growls because she better not forget.

"Ion wanna go in that dumbass garage anyway."Riley says from behind Huey which Huey has told him repeatedly not to do.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me Riley?"Huey asks turning to face his brother.

"Fuck what you said this young-

"Hey stop it."Granddad cuts in walking up the DuBois driveway."Huey you are leaving, going to college. Yet you and your brother still find a way to fuck up one of the happiest moments of my life up until Riley leaves."

Huey and Riley both stare at their grandfather before announcing simultaneously."That's him."

"I don't care."Mr Freeman says."Here Huey I got you something."

Huey raises a brow."Wow uh thanks granddad..you shouldn't have."

"I know but I did now open it."His grandfather smiles while Riley folds his arms.

Huey opens the lid on the box his grandfather handed him and looks into it at the large sheet of magnum condoms."You _really _shouldn't have."

His grandfather snickers and elbows Riley."What's the matter boy too big for you?"

Riley laughs too. Huey frowns, he's not going to feed into their foolishness. He doesn't need them because he and Jazmine don't use condoms because she's on the patch for birth control and they only have sex once a month.(Her idea.)

Huey then realizes he's wasted enough time on those two and reaches in his car to beep the horn for Jazmine, Hiro, Caesar and Cindy to come back out. Hiro's riding with Huey and Jazmine and they will pick up his girlfriend on the way.

Everyone says goodbye and it's tearful on Jazmine and Tom's part anyway. Then they leave after Huey talking Jazmine out of bringing her big ugly bear with them.

Ruckus with his horrible racist taunts almost makes Huey run over _that _big ugly bear while he backed out of the DuBois driveway.

"Bye House!"Jazmine calls out the window."Bye Freeman house!" She calls sounding on the verge of more tears Huey grips the steering wheel tightly. Please-not again.

"Bye Timid Deer!"She calls Huey sighs when she sits back in her seat. Huey reaches over and locks her window as Hiro gets more comfortable in the backseat and they drive behind Caesar and Cindy.

Huey's phone goes off from in the cupholder and he tells his girlfriend to answer for it may be Cairo calling because he's probably already at the school.

Jazmine does so and Huey watches her nod along to whatever he's saying then hangs up.

She goes silent and Huey waits for her to tell him what the call was about.

"Uh Jazmine?"Huey asks. Jazmine looks up at him with her eyes wide."Huh?"

"The call? What did Cairo want?" He knows her memory is bad but damn.

"Oh!"Jazmine giggles"Cairo says he's already at the dorms and wants to know if you got back to some guy about the_ thing_." She shrugs"What thing?" She asks reaching up to mess with the radio.

Huey exchanges a quick glance with Hiro in the rearview mirror. Hiro looks worried.

"Don't worry about it."Huey says "Go tell her that we've arrived." He parks infront of Bre's house and Jazmine goes out to ring her doorbell.

When she closes the door Hiro exhales."Yo that was close she almost found out about the-

"I know."Huey says looking down at his bruised knuckles he told her he got from fighting Riley.

If Jazmine found out there'd be hell to pay.

"Aslong as you,Caesar and Cairo keep your damn mouths shut she won't know a thing. Huey says as the girls return and get Bre's bags settled.

They are off again and drive on a while. Jazmine chatters to the two backseat passengers for a while before turning her attention to Huey then she reaches over to touch his chest through his polo.

Huey evades her attack while not taking his eyes off the road."What's rule number 34?" he lets a truck drive past them.

Jazmine groans"Don't touch Huey's nipples while he's driving."

Huey nods while Bre and Hiro laugh in the back.

"One more Jazzy and you will lose your music picking privileges."Hiro informs her.

She looks sadly at Huey but he only shrugs."Can't play favorites Jazmine."

He thinks back to how they still have not broken in his new bed in the apartment and raises a suggestive brow at Jazmine.

The girl only smiles at him."Don't be bad Huey Freeman." She turns up the music "At least not until the seventeenth."

A Tribe called Quest plays and they talk about losing a wallet in El Segundo.

_Come on, let's go.._

* * *

**So that's a taste of what's to come in December AFTER my classes end. lol so I can actually focus. Huey got some ****_SHIT_**** going on.**

**Thanks again guys. (Loyal reviewers in no particular order.)**

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009 (First mf reviewer my dog!)**

**LovinHueyFreeman(Came in late but quickly got hip and was lighting niggas up! Witchoo freakass always peeping my references! Def is the one who been saving yall lately when yall was slow on them reviews!)**

**MzJade(Always getting indepth with them reviews Every paragraph had it's own review!.)**

**Breeahhnaa(Always having me get off topic and having straight up conversations about URRTHANG in them reviews.) **

**MercedesB(Beating up Big daddy X and slapping niggas with bricks and singing r Kelly and just being downright destructive on them Xboxes and not sharing yo damn Mickey D's)!**

**Onyxdreams13(ALWAYS being that fifth reviewer and just in the nick of time getting me to update.)**

**Nina(Never made an account but still was a faithful reviwer who I hope I'll see in the sequel!)**

**A. Rose(Also never made an account but still made sure to review!)**

**Callac(Stay giving me them flattering reviews that made me feel so official like a legit author!)**

**ThatgirlBre(Been MIA but I missed yo reviews and know you'll be back soon.)**

**Jazavelli(One of my fave fanfic writers and was spitting realshit in them reviews way back in chapter 12! You gone have hella shit to catch up on when you get back but school first!)**

**Shiskane242(Another loyal reviewer who was always giving me the tea!)**

**angryviolinist(A veteran who been MIA and I owe a beat down but it's cool I'm still saving your seat at the cool table.)**

**Tabbykatroses(A newbie who I hope follows us over to the sequel so I can get more of your sweet reviews!)**

**MzJesA(A throwback reviewer who I can't wait to hear more from.)**

**Megageek21(Always managed to be surprised by some crazy shit Jazmine done did or said lol!)**

**Supersweet96(My homeskillet-Booncoon lol! With them forever faithful reviews filling my mug with the realest Tea always and even re-read the story and just filled my heart with joyful bubbles!)**

**Kisukitty001(Been a while and miss your reviews!)**

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone! Thanks to the guests AND the followers and favoriters! **

**I OWN NOTHING but I love it all.**

**Thankyou,Boondockers.**


End file.
